Not Over You
by dhinsenpai520
Summary: [ Pemberitahuan ] Ini kisah mereka yang tak akan selamanya terjadi mulus seperti kisah percintaan pasangan lainnya / HunHan/ BoranxLuhan/ Yaoi/ Squel plus for Not Over You Season Two
1. Chapter 1

"Jadilah kekasihku Oh Sehun."

"Mwo?. Kau bercanda?"

"Tidak. Aku serius, berpacaranlah denganku."

"Ck. Ini konyol, hey namja cantik kau tidak tau atau bagaimana?. Sehun itu seorang playboy yang begitu dijauhi yeoja atau namja polos sepertimu, tapi mengapa kau malah memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihmu?. Oh itu lucu sekali."

"Kenapa, memangnya tidak boleh?"

"Apa?"

"Kai cukup!"

"Bagaimana Oh Sehun kau maukan?"

Dengan sedikit berpikir ia memandang namja cantik dan mungil yang baru saja memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihnya itu. Mengimbangi sebuah tawaran yang cukup tak wajar menurutnya dari namja tersebut. Sebelum ia menghela nafas sejenak.

Hhh...

"Baiklah, aku mau" keputusan akhirnya.

"Mworago?"

Sepasang manik rusanya mengecil saat sang pemilik tersenyum manis, kala tawaran yang ia katakan tadi diterima baik oleh sang playboy sekolah mereka.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Luhan, Xi Luhan."

"Baiklah Luhan. Mulai sekarang kau adalah kekasihku!"

..

Xdhinnie0595

mempersembahkan.

..

 **Tittle : Not Over You**

 **Main cast : Oh Sehun & Luhan**

 **Other cast : Other member Exo**

 **Dll Genre : Yaoi/ BoysLove, Bromance, School Life, Drama dll**

 **Warning : Cerita gaje, pasaran, tidak sesuai EYD, no plagiat, berunsur cerita dewasa dll.**

* * *

 **~ Not Over You ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 01**

 **...**

 **...**

"BERITA BESAR. OH SEHUN SEKARANG SUDAH MEMILIKI KEKASIH."

"Jinjja siapa kekasihnya?"

"Katanya ia siswa dari kelas 11-3."

"Benarkah?"

"Geurae. Kalau tidak salah dia bernama Xi Luhan."

"Mwo?"

"Xi Luhan?, Luhan?"

"Hey, bukannya Luhan adalah namja juga?"

"Yah, namja dari club sepak bola sekolah kita bukan?"

"Yah, kau benar."

"Oh, yaampun yang benar saja?. Apa sekarang Sehun menjadi gay?"

Seperti itulah kira-kira obrolan para siswa disekolah Genie SHS ini. Mengenai seorang pangeran sekolah juga terkenal sebagai playboy itu. Dimana sang playboy tersebut tengah menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang, membuat semuanya menjadi gempar dan kehebohan. Hingga kedua pelaku menjadi buah bibir dari seluruh penghuni sekolah tersebut.

Bagaimana tidak berita ini memang sungguh sangat disayangkan jika terlewatkan-menurut mereka. Seperti saat ini begitu bell istirahat berbunyi mereka berhamburan dimana-mana. Mulai membicarakan berita yang begitu hangat diperbincangkan untuk mereka semua. Berlebihan sebenarnya, tapi yah seperti itulah sekolah mereka.

"Ini sungguh berita yang mengejutkan bukan."

"Oh, pangeranku mengapa kau harus memilih namja itu?, huhuhuuu..."

"Pupus sudah harapanku."

Dua namja mungil mengalihkan tatapan mereka dari arah para siswa didekat mereka sana, pindah ke sosok namja mungil lainnya yang tepat duduk didepan mereka itu. Dengan tatapan intens dan juga penuh selidik. Sementara yang ditatap pun mendongak dari kegiatan menunduknya tadi.

"Apa?"

"Apa katamu?" Balas salah satu dari dua namja itu.

"Kau gila Lu?. Lihat sekarang kau menjadi pembicaraan mereka semua!"

"Aku tau."

Hahhh...

"Kau itu kerasukan setan apa eoh?, tiba-tiba meminta sang playboy brengsek itu menjadi kekasihmu?. Woow...kau amazing Luhan!"

"Baekhyun!"

"Kau berlebihan Byun!"

"Biarkan. Aku tak menyangka kau senekat itu"

Luhan terdiam saja lagi membiarkan sahabatnya itu sibuk mengomeli dirinya.

"Dan dasar brengseknya Oh Sehun itu malah menerimanya."

"Baekhyun cukup!"

Kyungsoo berusaha menengahi ini semua berhasil membuat namja pencinta eyerliner itu terdiam sesaat. Dan ia kini beralih pada Luhan yang juga masih terdiam. Sebenarnya ia juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti Baekhyun. Terkejut dan tak menyangka jika sahabat polosnya satu ini melakukan hal yang diluar pikiran mereka semua. Tapi tak seperti Baekhyun ia tetap mencoba untuk terlihat tenang.

"Lu katakan!. Mengapa kau melakukan hal ini?" Tanyanya perlahan. Mengalihkan perhatian Luhan yang sekarang tertuju kepadanya.

"Hanya...ingin saja" jawab Luhan kecil seperti berbisik.

"Bodoh!"

"Baekhyun!.

Hening sesaat...

"Apa hanya itu?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Aku...aku hanya penasaran dan ingin tau seperti apa rasanya menjadi salah satu kekasih Oh Sehun itu. Jadi aku melakukannya" Luhan memberi alasan yang ia miliki hingga Baekhyun mendesah tak jelas.

"Kau benar gila Lu." Kyungsoo sendiri menggelengkan kepalanya saja melihat sahabatnya itu. Dimana Luhan malah mengangkat bahunya mencoba tak perduli.

"Ahh, sudahlah kita kembali kekelas saja sekarang. Seketika nafsu makanku menghilang."

Baekhyun langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya setelah berucap, berlalu begitu saja lebih dulu. Kyungsoo dan Luhan saling menatap sejenak sebelum akhirnya Kyungsoo membawa tubuh lemas Luhan. Mengikuti Baekhyun yang sudah berada jauh didepan mereka sana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Not Over You ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun terus menddrible bola yang berada ditangannya. Bergerak tanpa membiarkan Chanyeol sedikit pun bisa merebut bola ditangannya itu. Ia berlari cepat kearah ring yang tepat berada dibelakang tubuh tinggi sahabatnya itu. Chanyeol menghadangnya cepat.

Namun baru beberapa detik saling berhadapan. Sehun lebih dulu bergerak pasti melompat cepat sambil melemparkan bola tersebut kearah ring didepan sana dan...

 **ZRAKK**

Bola masuk tepat pada ring itu mengakibatkan suara desahan kalah dari Chanyeol.

"Hahh...aku kalah lagi" desahnya itu. Sehun tersenyum menang kembali mengambil bola berwarna orange disana.

"Kau dan Kai sama saja heh!"

"Ck, kau saja yang tak mau mengalah pada kami."

"Hey, kau pikir sebuah pertandingan harus saling mengalah?. Namanya pertandingan tak akan kata mengalah kau tau?!"

"Yah, terserah kau saja"

Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya ditanah lapangan itu. Beristirahat sejenak menghilangkan rasa lelah mereka setelah cukup bermain tadi. Sehun sendiri masih memainkan bola ditangannya.

"Oia, bagaimana rasanya Hun berpacaran dengan namja cantik itu?" Chanyeol alih bertanya seakan memulai pembicaraan lain diantara mereka.

"Menurutmu?"

"Oh, ayolah tuan Oh Sehun. Aku bertanya padamu, apa menyenangkan eoh?"

"Sangat" balasnya cepat sambil melemparkan bola itu kembali kearah ring.

"Woww...apa kau berubah haluan sekarang?" Ia berhenti sejenak beralih menatap datar sahabat tiangnya itu.

"Kau pikir aku serius tuan Park?, aku hanya menikmatinya sebagai mainku tentu saja. Sama seperti mereka."

"Cih, dasar tuan Oh brengsek!"

"I'm."

"Oh Sehun!"

Kedua namja itu dengan bersamaan menoleh saat mendengar suara seorang wanita berteriak memanggil nama salah satu dari mereka.

"O'oww...masalah datang."

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

 **PLAK**

Chanyeol meringis nyeri saat melihat apa yang terjadi didepannya saat ini. Melihat bagaimana kerasnya wanita cantik yang mendatangi mereka dan menampar pipi sebelah sahabatnya itu.

"Kau...kau bilang kau mencintaiku, menyukaiku dan hanya aku yang kau inginkan. Tapi apa kau malah memiliki kekasih lain?. Dasar pembohong!" Amarah wanita cantik tersebut setelah menampar keras pipi Sehun. Sementara yang ditampar hanya diam saja menyentuh pipinya itu.

"Oh, hai noonaku" sapa Sehun dengan ramahnya seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa padanya tadi, ia bahkan malah tersenyum tipis membuat wajahnya terlihat semakin tampan.

"Dasar brengsek. Disaat seperti ini kau bahkan masih bisa tersenyum?"

"Lalu?" Tanyanya kini sambil memasang wajah polosnya.

"Kau...hiks...kau jahat hunna. Mengapa kau selingkuh dariku?, mengapa kau malah menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain eoh?, hiks...mengapa?" Isak wanita itu tiba-tiba.

"Jawabannya hanya satu. Karena aku bosan denganmu Irene noonaku."

"mwoya?" Sehun kini tersenyum remeh menatap wanita yang diketahui bernama Irene itu.

"Jangan menangis noonaku. Masih ada namja yang lain, jadi lupakan aku ne!" Ucapnya lembut dengan menghapus air mata sang wanita.

"Tapi aku hanya mencintaimu Sehun-ah. Hanya dirimu."

"Yah, aku tau itu."

"Lalu mengapa kau menghianatinya?"

"Seperti yang aku katakan tadi noona."

"Apa hanya karena itu?. Bosan?, apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau tak bosan padaku heum?"

"Mollayo"

Sehun mengambil blazer seragamnya yang ia letakkan dikursi penonton sana dan memakainya langsung.

"Sehun-ah..."

"Jangan ganggu aku noona!. Arraseo!" Bentaknya keras tiba-tiba membuat Irene seketika terdiam takut didepannya. Selanjutnya Sehun beralih pada sahabatnya disana yang sejak tadi menyaksikan dirinya saja.

"Chan aku duluan" dan Chanyeol mengangkat satu jempol tangannya bertanda iya. Setelah itu barulah Sehun pergi begitu saja tanpa memperdulikan Irene disana.

"OH SEHUNNN...JANGAN PERGI!. SEHUUNNN..." Teriak Irene tanpa dihiraukan oleh Sehun yang semakin menjauh meninggalkan lapangan sekolah mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Not Over You ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan berjalan menuju loker miliknya guna mengganti sepatu sekolahnya itu. Saat ini jam sekolah telah usai ia lantas bergegas untuk pulang. Tadinya ia akan pulang bersama-sama dengan kedua sahabatnya, tapi karena tampaknya Baekhyun masih kesal padanya hingga namja eyerliner itu pulang lebih awal darinya. Kyungsoo pun tak bisa karena namja itu ada jadwal latihan club musiknya. Jadi Luhan pulang seorang diri hari ini.

Hhhh...

Tepat didepan lokernya ia membuka pintu loker tersebut. Mengambil sebuah sepatu putih untuk ia gantikan dengan sepasang sepatu hitam sekolahnya. Ia lepaskan sepatu itu, lalu memakai lagi dengan sepatu putihnya. Ia masukan sepatu hitamnya didalam loker, hendak menutup dan menguncinya kembali. Baru saja ia akan pergi, ia terkejut kecil ketika sudah ada seseorang tengah bersandar diloker lain tepat disampingnya itu. Seorang namja tinggi berkulit pucat bak seperti vampire dan Luhan tau siapa namja itu.

"Mau pulang bersama?"

Luhan hanya diam menatap namja itu yang tengah tersenyum mempesona padanya.

.

Duduk didalam mobil super mewah seorang pangeran sekolah adalah hal yang paling diinginkan oleh seluruh penghuni sekolah Genie. Bahkan mereka sampai tak jarang memimpikannya. Tapi sayang sang pangeran tak akan mau menerima siapa pun yang ingin duduk bersanding didalam mobil mewah tersebut. Itu justru adalah hal yang terlarang untuk siapa pun juga. Jadi hanya orang beruntunglah yang bisa menempati tempat duduk penumpang disebelah bangku kemudi sang , yah memang benar berlebihan, tapi seperti itulah mereka.

"Dimana rumahmu?" Tanya Sehun tetap focus pada kemudi mobil mewahnya, membuyarkan lamunan kecil Luhan.

"Ahh, didekat daerah sungai Han." Mengangguk singkat sebelum memutar arah laju mobilnya kearah yang tepat Luhan katakan padanya. Sedangkan namja mungil itu kembali pada pemikirannya memandang arah luar jendela kaca mobil.

"Mulai sekarang kau akan aku antar-jemput!"

"Ne?"

Keduanya bersamaan menoleh memandang satu sama lain, tapi hanya terjadi sedetiknya karena Sehun kembali focus kedepan. Luhan yang masih pada posisinya dengan wajah bengong.

"Aku bilang, aku akan mengantar-jemput dirimu kesekolah mulai sekarang!" Ulang Sehun memperjelas.

"Apa harus?"

Selanjutnya ia menghela nafas pelan dan kembali sekitar tiga detik ia memandang wajah lucu Luhan disampingnya.

"Tentu harus. Kau tau?, kau orang beruntung yang bisa duduk disampingku saat ini" bangganya. Luhan justru menatapnya masih sama seperti tadi, kedip-kedip kecil dan sekali dia!, pikirnya.

"Kenapa bisa seperti itu?"

"Karena selama aku berpacaran dengan siapa pun. Tidak seorang pun yang aku biarkan masuk dan menempati bangku itu dimobilku ini. Dan sekarang kau menjadi orang pertama" jelas Sehun sambil menebarkan senyuman mautnya, bahkan diakhir katanya ia sedikit berbisik pada Luhan.

Jika saja para fansnya yang saat ini bersamanya pastikan saja mereka akan langsung jatuh pingsan. Melihat senyuman maut nan menawan seorang Oh Sehun.

Ughh...

berlebihan. Tapi Luhan?

Hahh...

namja itu hanya mengangguk biasa saja.

"Ahh, begitu yah, tapi aku tak merasa begitu" dan kali ini Luhan yang bergumam diakhiran katanya jadi Sehun tak begitu mendengar jelas apa yang tengah dikatakan oleh namja mungil itu.

"Apa?, kau mengatakan sesuatu?" Tanyanya.

"Anya, tidak ada."

Hening datang, dimana keduanya hanya diam membisu. Sehun yang focus kedepan dan Luhan yang setia pada arah luar. Itu terjadi hingga hampir 10 menit lebih. Sampai Sehun beralih lagi pada namja mungil disampingnya.

"Dimana rumahnya?"

"Oh, berhenti saja didepan sana!. Aku akan turun disitu."

Tepat didepan sebuah rumah berukuran sederhana berwarna putih mobil sport merah itu berhenti. Luhan langsung melepaskan sabuk pengamannya dan keluar dari mobil itu. Sehun pun mengikutinya.

"Ini rumahmu?"

"Yah, rumah ibuku tepatnya" Luhan menjawab.

"Tapi aku tinggal sendiri" lanjutnya sebelum Sehun ingin menyahuti hingga namja tinggi itu kini menatapnya berkerut.

"Sendiri?"

"Yah, sendiri."

"Kedua orang tuamu?"

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya ketika melihat ekspresi berubah dari wajah cantik namja mungil itu. Dan terdiam saat kepala bersurai coklat emas itu bergerak dengan sebuah gelengan kecil.

"Mereka sudah tiada dan aku sendiri." Saat itu Sehun menggutuk dirinya sendiri.

"Oh, maaf aku tak bermaksud."

"Anya, nan gwaenchana Sehun-shi" senyuman itu walau paksaan tapi Sehun bisa menyadarinya. Ia menghela nafas.

"Oke."

Hening lagi...

"Gomapta, sudah mau mengantarku Sehun-shi" suara cicit Luhan memulai kembali akibat hening tadi.

"Heoh, itu salah satu kewajibanku sebagai seorang kekasih" Sehun tersenyum lagi, Luhan balas mengangguk paham.

"Kalau begitu aku masuk dulu..."

Luhan berbalik ketika ingin melangkah masuk kedalam halaman rumahnya yang berpagar besi. Namun baru selangkah ia rasa ada sebuah tangan telah menahan lengannya. Tertarik hingga tubuhnya kembali menghadap sebuah tubuh tegak tinggi seseorang didepannya.

"Wae?" Tanyanya pada Sehun dihadapannya itu. Tapi bukannya menjawab Sehun justru maju selangkah hingga tubuh mereka berjarak sangat dekat. Bahkan namja tinggi itu mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk menangkup wajah Luhan.

Ia miringkan sedikit wajahnya dan mendekat lebih pada wajah kekasihnya. tepat saat bibir mereka bersatu Sehun memejamkan kedua matanya. Luhan sendiri hanya bisa membatu ditempatnya dengan melebarkan mata rusanya itu. Sehun menciumnya tepat dibibir, maka inilah hal pertama untuk Luhan.

Sebuah kecupan kecil yang terjadi sekitar 2 detik itu, kini terlepas kala Sehun menjauhkan wajahnya matanya pun sudah ia buka. Memandang wajah Luhan yang menatapnya tak percaya.

"Besok, jam 7 aku akan menjemputmu disini. Sampai jumpa..."

Setelah ucapan itu, setelah menjauh dan mobil sport merah itu mulai melaju pergi. Luhan masih ditempatnya terdiam memandang menjauhnya mobil tersebut. Satu tangannya ia angkat guna menyentuh ujung bibir kecilnya. Bibirnya yang telah dicium oleh sang pangeran sekolahnya itu.

"Ciuman pertamaku..."

.

Sementara didalam mobil tersebut...

Drrttt...Drrrttt...drrtt...

"Heoh?"

"Kau ada dimana?"

"Dijalan, wae?"

"Entah ini akan menjadi berita baik atau buruk untukmu. Aku mendapat berita, bahwa tim kita akan ikut seleksi diturnamen minggu depan."

Hening seketika, tak ada lagi kata apa pun yang ia ingin keluarkan dari mulutnya setelah mendengar suatu berita dari seseorang yang sedang menelephonenya saat ini.

"Hun...Sehun apa kau masih disana?. Oh Sehunn..."

"Dari mana kau dapat berita ini?"

"Kepala sekolah. Hyungmu...aku tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraannya entah dengan siapa siang tadi. Wae?, kau terkejut?" Jelas seseorang disana membuat Sehun mendesah resah.

"Jika tidak ada yang ingin kau sampaikan lagi, aku tutup!"

 **PIP**

Setelah telephone itu tertutup Sehun meletakkan begitu saja ponselnya. Pikirannya mulai tak menentu dengan segala hal yang ingat dari masa lalunya.

'Kau memang masih bisa bermain dengan baik, tapi setelah itu aku tidak bisa menjaminnya apa kau bisa bertahan dengan cederamu ini. Jangan nekat jika kau tidak bisa menahannya dan hanya akan semakin memperburuk keadaanmu.'

Perkataan seseorang itu semakin mengacaukan pikirannya saat ini. Lantas ia menaikkan tingkat kelajuan mobilnya. Berputar arah menuju suatu tempat yang satu-satunya bisa ia lampiaskan segala rasa yang menderanya saat ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ T.B.C ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **silahkan tentukan pilihan kalian yah^^**

 **MY Pre-Wedding or Not Over You?**

 **mian for typo dan kata-kata yang hilang guys^^**

 **sampai jumpa dikelanjutkan salah satu ff baru author ne...**

 **byeeee~**

 **xdhinnie0595**

 **11/06/16**


	2. Chapter 2

**sebelumnya maaf jika dichap ini terdapat typo atau kata-kata yang sering hilang, karena saya belum mengedit ulang ff ini...**

 **jadi mohon maaf yah dan tolong dimaklumin seperti chap sebelumnya^^**

 **dan**

 **SELAMAT MENIKMATI^^**

* * *

 **~ Not Over You ~**

 **Chapter 02**

 **…**

 **….**

 **…..**

"Ada apa dengannya?"

"Entahlah, sejak tiba disini dia sudah seperti itu."

"Ck, aku yakin moodnya sekarang sedang tidak baik lagi. Sudahlah biarkan saja dia seperti itu!"

Kai dan Chanyeol bersamaan mengangkat bahunya tak perduli akan keadaan sahabat mereka disana. Sosok Sehun yang tengah duduk disebuah sofa coklat, dengan penampilan berantakannya. Bahkan namja pucat itu sudah tak lagi memakai seragam sekolahnya, yang ada Sehun hanya memakai celana seragam biru gelapnya itu saja tanpa atasan alias bertelanjang dada. Membiarkan tubuh tegak ber-abs yang sedikit terbentuk disana terlihat begitu saja. Yang mengundang tatapan lapar dari beberapa wanita jalang yang berlalu-lalang melihatnya diBar terkenal itu.

Ia sendiri telah setengah mabuk karena sudah meminum Beberapa gelas vodka dan kini terlihat begitu kacau, dengan kepala ia sandarkan disandaran sofa sedikit terdongak, sepasang mata tajamnya terpejam sambil tangannya masih sibuk memegang gelas vodkanya, lalu ia membiarkan minuman itu kembali membasahi tenggorokannya. Sangat kacau bagi kedua sahabatnya itu dan mereka tau jika sudah seperti itu, namja pucat tersebut pasti dalam keadaan tak baik perasaannya.

Hanya dengan seperti itulah sahabat mereka melampiaskan semuanya. Merasa telah menghabiskan minumannya Sehun membuka matanya sambil meletakkan kembali gelas kosong ditangannya itu. Menurunkan kedua kakinya yang tadi ia naikkan diatas meja kecil didepannya. Beranjak bangun dan melangkah sempoyongan kearah kerumbunan orang-orang didepan sana. Orang-orang yang tengah meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya tak jelas. Sampainya ia ikut pula mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya sembarangan hingga menyita perhatian hampir semua orang yang ada disana. Sampai beberapa wanita yang melihatnya mulai mendekat, menari tepat menggelilingi tubuh Sehun yang terlihat sangat menggoda itu. Dan disanalah mereka bersenang-senang tanpa memikirkan apa pun.

Sehun sendiri masa bodoh saja membiarkan bahkan menikmati sedikit sentuhan sensual dari para wanita disekelilingnya, dengan tanpa malu menyentuh bagian-bagian ditubuh half jarang ia akan menarik salah satu wanita itu untuk ia cumbu mesra secara bergantian. Oh, ia sangatlah kacau hari ini dan salahkan segala pikiran tak menentunya sejak kabar yang ia terima beberapa menit yang lalu. Kabar yang membuatnya kembali merasa kalut.

"Hey, tampan setelah ini maukah kau bermain denganku?" Bisik salah satu wanita genit disana yang sambil menempeli terus tubuhnya pada tubuh Sehun.

Sehun beralih pada wanita tersebut. Menyeringai lebar dan langsung saja menyentak satu tangan wanita itu, menariknya kasar hingga tubuh wanita tersebut menubruk tubuhnya. Ia pun memeluk tubuh wanita itu erat seakan ingin menghancurkannya. Sang wanita tersenyum kesenangan dengan satu tangannya ia bawa bermain didada bidang Sehun yang terbuka didepannya.

"Sekarang saja, kita bermain heum?!"

"Ouh, dengan senang hati tampan."

Detik berikutnya terjadilah cumbuan begitu panas diantara mereka, tanpa memperdulikan siapa pun yang melihat mereka yang malah hanya acuh pula dengan permainan keduanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Not Over You ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kedua tangannya ia bawa menyentuh bola orange didepannya ini. Menatap diam sesekali ia menarik bibirnya keatas untuk sebuah senyuman tipis. Usai jam kerjanya ia sempatkan untuk singgah dilapangan basket terbuka yang ada ditaman kota. Meletakkan tas ranselnya dipinggiran lapangan dan sekarang ia berdiri ditengah lapangan tersebut.

Ia beralih membawa tatapan berserinya kearah sebuah ring didepan sana. Kembali tersenyum kecil sebelum ia melangkah maju beberapa kali, lalu menyentakkan kedua tangannya keatas melempar bola ke ring tersebut.

 **DUG**

Meleset bolanya tak masuk kedalam dan justru terhempas kelantai lapangan. Ia mendesah pelan.

"Hahh...aku memang payah bermain basket. Oh, kau lupa Lu kau hanya bisa bermain sepak bola" tersenyum lagi karena kebodohannya sendiri.

Ia pun membawa tubuhnya kelantai lapangan itu, merebahkannya tanpa perduli itu akan membuat pakaiannya kotor. Ia hanya diam sambil menatap indahnya langit malam hari ini yang dipenuhi oleh bintang-bintang diatas sana.

"Malam yang indah..." Serunya seorang diri dengan satu tangannya ia angkat hendak menggapai langit diatas. Senyumannya menjadi karena melihat para bintang itu.

"Indah...bahkan sampai sekarang pun aku masih suka memandang bintang-bintang itu. Ahh...lain kali aku akan mengajaknya untuk melihat mereka bersama"

Luhan melunturkan senyumannya saat tiba-tiba ia mengingat nama seseorang dipikirannya. Satu nama yang mulai mengisi harinya saat ini. Ia tak pernah mengira ia benar akan berbuat senekat itu. Dalam hati ia tertawa, konyol!. Lantas saja jika Baekhyun begitu kesal padanya saat tau ia nekat melakukan hal itu.

Dimana sekarang ia memiliki sebuah status yang tak pernah disangka oleh siapa pun, jika ia telah resmi berhubungan dengan pemilik nama yang ada dipikirannya itu. Luhan tau percintaan antar sesama jenis masih begitu sulit diterima oleh warga sekolah mereka. Belum lagi itu sang pangeran juga playboy disekolah tersebut. Jelas semua akan memperhatikan dirinya dan namja itu.

Luhan pun awalnya hanya mencoba-coba saja, bahkan ia sudah berpikiran jika pada hari itu permintaannya akan ditolak. Tapi semua justru berbeda dengan apa yang ia kirakan. Dia si playboy itu malah menerimanya. Yah sudah jika seperti itu, apa boleh buat Luhan menerimanya pula, menjadi kekasih sang playboy. Bahkan mereka sudah berciuman tadi.

Mengingat kata cium Luhan menyentuh sekian kalinya bibir kecilnya itu. Pikirannya kembali berputar dimana masa ia merasakan jelas tepat betapa lembutnya bibir tipis namja itu. Hal pertama baginya tak buruk saat terjadi tadi. Manis bahkan, entah ia tak begitu kecewa atau apa saat ciuman pertamanya telah dicuri tadi sore. Ia hanya berasa tenang dan rasanya memiliki kekasih?.

"Ayah, ibu...aku merindukan kalian" gumamnya malah kembali ia tersenyum hingga kedua manik rusanya mengecil tersembunyi.

"Apa Sehun juga menyukai bintang?, atau bulan?, ahh...aku belum memiliki nomor kontaknya. Kira-kira sedang apa dia?, bersama siapa?, dia sudah makan belum?. Hahh...aku ingin melihat wajahnya"

Malam itulah Luhan pulang dengan langkah ringannya, bernyanyi riang tanpa ada satu beban terlihat diwajah manisnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Not Over You ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau yakin akan mengikutkan tim mereka diturnamen nanti?"

"Tentu saja, kau tau bukan jika mereka telah fakum beberapa bulan ini."

"Benar, tapi bagaimana dengan Sehun?, cidera yang ia derita?. Aku yakin ini akan membuatnya semakin menderita."

Ia terdiam sesaat dengan pikirannya, mendesah resah karena ia pun juga tengah memikirkan hal itu. Hal yang jelas bisa merusak segalanya.

"Aku tau. Tapi sekolah ini?, jika kita tak mengikut sertakan tim mereka, sekolah akan menurun drastis nilai tingkat dalam bidang olahraganya. Itu juga bisa menurun angka calon siswa nantinya disekolah ini"

Bahkan hal ini pun akan menjadi sulit diterima oleh sekolah mereka. Berkurangnya tingkat calon siswa adalah hal yang sangat ditakuti oleh seluruh warga sekolah terkenal tersebut.

"Lalu, kita akan membiarkan Sehun ikut serta?, jika benar bukannya ini akan menambah kemungkinan ia tidak bisa bermain lagi dilapangan?. Aku tak ingin itu terjadi presdir"

pria yang berusia sekitar 30 tahun-an itu memijit pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut. Masalah ini sungguh membuatnya pusing untuk dipikirkan. Bahkan ia sampai merelakan waktu tidurnya beberapa malam yang lalu. Tidak dapat menemukan jalan keluar untuk masalah tersebut. Masalah yang bisa menyeret jauh adik satu-satunya yang ia miliki juga sekolah mereka. Ia sungguh pusing sekarang.

"Sehun pasti tidak akan melewati pertandingan kali ini. Ia akan memaksa untuk ikut walau aku akan melarangnya keras. Tapi cideranya?"

"Aku akan mencari dokter hebat diluar negeri untuk mengobatinya."

Kembali terdiam kini menyandarkan tubuh lelahnya disandaran kursi kerjanya. Memejamkan mata tajamnya guna mencoba merilekskan segala pikiran kacaunya itu.

"Aku mempercayaimu sekarang Kim."

"Ne, aku akan ikut berusahan apa pun untuknya. Adik tersayangmu itu Kris."

Sekarang mungkin hanya itu yang ia harapkan. Mencari pengobatan yang terbaik untuk adiknya yang ia sayangi itu. Apa pun yang terjadi nantinya, ia harus bisa membuat adiknya kembali bermain dilapangan seperti apa yang mereka impikan dulu bersama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Not Over You ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun meremas kepalanya yang terasa pusing saat ia baru saja bangun dari tidurnya. Rasa pusing akibat pengaruh vodka yang ia minum semalam. Ia beranjak dari tidurnya menyibak selimut putih ditubuh Polosnya itu. Lalu benar beranjak pergi menuju kamar mandi yang ada dikamar hotel itu. Membersihkan tubuh lengketnya tanpa memperdulikan sosok lain dikamar tersebut.

Masuknya ia dikamar mandi barulah sosok wanita diranjang itu bergerak pula perlahan. Menguap kecil sambil mengusap wajah sehabis tidurnya tampak berantakan. Ia bangun karena mendengar suara deras air dari dalam kamar mandi sana. Ia tersenyum simpul sebelum beranjak pula menuju kamar mandi tersebut.

 **CKLEK**

Pintu terbuka menyita perhatian Sehun yang pada saat itu tengah berdiri dibawah guyuran air shower. Ia menoleh dan terlihatlah sosok wanita diambang pintu menatapnya penuh minat. Merasa tak perduli Sehun kembali pada kegiatan mandinya. Membiarkan wanita tersebut masuk tanpa ragu dan ikut bergabung dengannya disana. Sepasang tangan mulus melingkar dipinggangnya hal itu tak mengganggunya lagi.

"Kau sungguh menabjukkan tampan, aku jadi merasa terlena..." Bisik sang wanita tepat didaun telinga Sehun. Tapi lagi Sehun tak menanggapinya apa pun, bahkan saat satu tangan itu mulai meraba dan mengelus sensual daerah perut juga dada ratanya. Sehun hanya sibuk mengusap rambut hitam pekatnya disana.

"Kapan-kapan kau mau bermain lagi denganku heum?!"

Hening dan suara derasnya guyuran air shower menemani kebisuan mereka kini.

"Mmphh...aahhh..."

Sehun mengerutkan alisnya saat suara desah kecil terdengar. Sedikit terdengar risih sebenarnya, lagi pula mengapa wanita itu mendesah?.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Akhirnya Sehun bersuara pula menenggokkan wajahnya kearah belakang, dimana wanita itu masih sibuk menempeli tubuh telanjang mereka.

"Bermain sebentar pagi ini rasanya tidak buruk sayang..."

Sehun berdecih keras. Dasar jalang!, pikirnya. Sebelum ia berbalik menghadap wanita itu. Menatapnya datar tanpa minat, lalu menarik cepat tengkukkan sang wanita dan menciumnya ganas tanpa ampun. Bahkan wanita itu sampai kualahan sendiri hingga menit berikutnya.

 **BRUK**

"Akhh..."

"Kau pikir kau siapa?, apa tidak cukup semalam?, dasar bitch. jangan menyentuhku jika tanpa aku perintah!"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu Sehun berlalu meninggalkan sang wanita yang terpaku disana seorang diri.

.

Sementara Sehun yang sudah keluar segera meraih pakaian seragamnya disana. Melempar sembarangan handuk yang tadi ia gunakan untuk mengeringkan tubuh basahnya. Usai memakai seragamnya ia beralih pada kunci mobilnya dinakas.

Mengelurkan beberapa lembar won untuk sang jalang yang ia pakai semalam. Setelah itu ia keluar dan pergi meninggalkan hotel yang telah ia sewa itu. Didalam mobil mewahnya pun Sehun melirik jam diponselnya.

Ia telah melupakan sesuatu, lantas ia meningkatkan kelajuan mobilnya menuju sebuah alamat yang seharusnya sekitar 10 menit yang lalu ia sudah tiba disana. Ia mengumpat kasar akibat kebodohannya sendiri. Ia sangat terlambat sekarang dan mengingkari janji yang telah ia buat sendiri.

"Shit!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Not Over You ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Byun kau masih marah padaku yah?"

"Menurutmu?"

Luhan mendesah pada sahabatnya itu, ia jujur saja sudah lelah membujuk namja pencinta eyerliner ini. Pasalnya sejak tadi saat mereka bertemu dihalte bus depan, namja itu terlihat begitu ketus padanya. Ia tau pasti karena masalah yang berhubungan dengan kekasihnya.

"Ayolah Baek, maafkan aku jika aku sudah bersalah padamu yah?!, aku tak suka kau seperti ini padaku..."

Ia berengut lucu sekarang. Dan Baekhyun hanya meliriknya sesekali saja seakan mengabaikannya.

"Habisnya kau membuatku kesal."

"Maka dari itu, maafkan aku yah."

Wajah mulai memelas bahkan hampir mengeluarkan sebuah aegyeonya. Luhan benar-benar berharap sahabatnya itu tak memojokkan atau marah lagi padanya. Lantas tak tahan Baekhyun melihat wajah dibuat semenyedihkan mungkin diwajah sahabat rusanya itu. Ia menghela nafas pasrah, apa boleh buat Baekhyun jadi tak tega melihatnya.

"Baiklah, lagi pula aku tak marah padamu hanya kesal. Jadi..."

"Jadi?"

"Aku maafkan..."

"Yes!. Gomawo Byunkuu..."

Baekhyun terkekeh ketika mendapatkan pelukan sayang dari sahabatnya itu, ia balas pula memeluk erat tubuh Luhan erat.

"Jja, kita kekelas sekarang?"

"Kajjaaa..."

Tertawa bersama mereka dan berlalu menuju kelas mereka. Namun baru beberapa langkah sebuah mobil sport mewah menghentikan langkah mereka.

 **Ciittt...**

Mereka terkejut setengah mati, bahkan Baekhyun sudah siap ingin mengeluarkan segala sumpah serapahnya pada sang pemilik mobil didepan mereka ini. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi ia sudah dibuat terkejut lagi, tidak bahkan Luhan juga.

Saat keluarnya sosok namja tinggi pucat berwajah datar dari dalam mobil tersebut. Saat itu Baekhyun kembali dalam mood buruknya menatap tak suka ada sosok namja tinggi itu. Tanpa kata Sehun langsung mendekat kearah Luhan disebelah Baekhyun. Menarik sejenak satu tangan namja kecil itu.

"Sehun?"

"Kau...kenapa berangkat dulu?" Tanyanya datar dengan tatapan tak bersahabatnya. Luhan jadi tertunduk sesaat.

"Aku pikir kau...kau tidak akan datang, jadi aku pergi duluan saja" Luhan menjawabnya.

"Masuk!"

"Ne?"

"Masuk kemobil sekarang!"

Luhan mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali karena mendapat perintah dari sosok didepannya ini. Diam saja hingga Sehun menggeram kecil karena tak mendapatkan respon apa pun dari kekasih kecilnya itu.

 **SRET**

"Hey, brengsek apa yang kau lakukan heoh?" Itu suara Baekhyun yang tak terima ketika Luhan tertarik kedepan karena ulah kasar Sehun. Sang playboy beralih padanya dengan tatapan yang lebih tak mengenakkan.

"Jangan ikut campur!"

Lalu lagi Sehun menarik Luhan agar ikut dengannya itu membuat Baekhyun kesal setengah mati.

"Kau...lepaskan dia brengsek!. Kau menyakitinya" teriak Baekhyun ikut bergerak hendak meraih Luhan.

"Bukan urusanmu!"

Namun Sehun menghalanginya hingga Luhan sekarang berakhir didalam mobil mewah itu. Dengan wajah tak tega ia melihat Baekhyun diluar sana seorang diri. Dan Sehun ikut masuk tepat disebelahnya.

 **BLAMM**

 **BRUUMMM...**

Mobil itu kembali melaju benar meninggalkan sosok Baekhyun sendiri disana. Mengumpati segala kata kasarnya untuk sang playboy brengsek tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Not Over You ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kenapa tidak menungguku?"

"Maaf...aku benar mengira kau tidak akan datang Sehun-shi."

"Sehun!. Aku sangat sungguh tidak suka kau memanggilku seperti itu."

"M-maaf..."

Hening terjadi, kini keduanya masih berada didalam mobil yang terparkir diparkiran gedung sekolah mereka. Tanpa niat keluar dari sana. Saling mendiamkan diri, Sehun yang lebih menatap tajam arah depan dan Luhan yang menunduk saja kepalanya.

Hingga menit kedua Sehun lebih dulu beralih pada Luhan disebelahnya. Bergerak guna menahan kedua lengan Luhan dan ia memajukan wajahnya kearah depan wajah yang kecil. Hal itu menyentakkan Luhan dari menunduknya saat merasa Sehun lebih mendekat darinya.

Dan...

 **SRET**

"Ahh...hahh...Se-Sehunn..."

Sehun terdiam ditempatnya merasa tak suka ketika Luhan menolak ciumannya kali ini. Dimana namja kecil itu memalingkan wajahnya kala wajah Sehun sudah sangat dekat, bahkan kedua bibir mereka sudah hampir bersentuhan. Luhan meremas lengan seragam Sehun yang tadi ia raih. Ia tau pasti saat ini Sehun akan marah karena ia telah menolaknya.

"Seharusnya kau tidak menolakku, karena aku kekasihmu dan kau tau?. tak ada siapa pun yang berani menolak seorang playboy sepertiku. Tapi kau-"

"Maafkan aku..."

Luhan menyahuti dengan cepat sambil menolehkan kembali wajahnya kearah Sehun. Hingga kedua manik mereka bertemu lekat.

"Aku pikir kau adalah namja yang kuat, bisa melawanku?. Tapi ternyata kau sama saja"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sehun berdecih keras sebelum menampilkan senyuman mautnya.

"Kau lupa aku siapa?, dan kau juga lupa dengan siapa kau berpacaran sekarang?. Seharusnya kau tau, berpacaran denganku adalah hal yang sangat langkah jika dengan namja sepertimu. Namja yang-mpphh"

Sehun melebarkan kedua matanya terkejut sekali. Ketika mendapatkan ciuman mendadak dari Luhan yang langsung menarik kerah seragamnya tadi. Luhan yang menciumnya tanpa ada rasa ragu disana walau hanya terjadi bibir yang saling menempel. Tapi Sehun bisa merasakannya jika diciuman tersebut Luhan bergetar kecil.

Karena lagi Luhan berbuat nekat pada sang playboy yang sekarang menjadi kekasihnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ T.B.C ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Thanks to :**

 **Psw7/ Novey/ XiaoHimelu/ hunexohan/ Arifahohse/ Seravin509/ Asmaul/ Keziaf/ DEERHUN794/ laabaikands/ siti409/ Choikim1310/ dpramestidewi/ Genoveva . El/ AraHun/ Telekinetics726/ Gebetanku1220/ Vietrona Chan/ Wenny . Widyasari50/ Khalidasals** **a/ ZzzxHan/ isnaeni/ nyonya416/ Karinaalysia2047/ Lee Ha Jae/ SehunieHunHan/ Zahra427/ Double Kim/ SRi868/ Sehunnissa/ ElisYe Het/ mischa baby/ All Guest/ July Cutie/ sishh/ Qxion/ Memei122004/ DwiLu/ HunHanKai0794/ exindira/ heraaa/ dokipoki/ Exo Love Exo/ Chai553/ leemomo . Chan520/ xiuxiumin/ Along995/ ReyyARMY/ Junia . Angel . 58/ Siskaeka90/ RusAngin/ kesayanganhunhan/ xoxo huniee/ Arakim94/ Yongie17/ Lumoon89/ ParkNada.**

Terima kasih untuk yang diatas all, ini udah lanjut yah^^ moga kalian suka.

Karena banyak yang minta NOY lanjut yaudah saya lanjut, tapi bagi yg milik MPW jangan sedih cz saya juga tetap bakal lanjutin kok. Tapi gk sekarang mungkin benar habis lebaran saya updatenya, jadi ditunggu aja^^.

Dan saya merasa bahagia atas respon kalian semua sama ff abal baru saya ini, saya jadi terharu T.T Untuk balasan review kalian, maaf saya belum bisa jawab sekarang. Tapi bisa PM saya aja kalo ada yang ingin ditanyakan or bisa lewat sosmed pribadi saya yah^^

So langsung saja, sampai jumpa dichap selanjutnya^^

Byeee~

 **Xdhinnie0595**

 **18/06/16**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sebelumnya...**

"Aku pikir kau adalah namja yang kuat, bisa melawanku?. Tapi ternyata kau sama saja"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sehun berdecih keras sebelum menampilkan senyuman mautnya.

"Kau lupa aku siapa?, dan kau juga lupa dengan siapa kau berpacaran sekarang?. Seharusnya kau tau, berpacaran denganku adalah hal yang sangat langkah jika dengan namja sepertimu. Namja yang-mpphh"

Sehun melebarkan kedua matanya terkejut sekali. Ketika mendapatkan ciuman mendadak dari Luhan yang langsung menarik kerah seragamnya tadi. Luhan yang menciumnya tanpa ada rasa ragu disana walau hanya terjadi bibir yang saling menempel. Tapi Sehun bisa merasakannya jika diciuman tersebut Luhan bergetar kecil.

Karena lagi Luhan berbuat nekat pada sang playboy yang sekarang menjadi kekasihnya.

* * *

 **~ Not Over You ~**

 **.**

 **Chapter 03**

 **…**

 **….**

 **…..**

Lama hanya menempel saja juga keduanya tak melakukan apa pun lagi, Luhan akhirnya lebih dulu bergerak menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah kejut Sehun. Ia juga melepaskan pula kedua tangannya yang tadi mencengkram kerah seragam sang playboy itu. Ia tertunduk tanpa ingin memandang wajah Sehun didepannya.

"Aku tau maksudmu, kalau kau tidak suka katakan saja terus terang. Lagi pula tak wajar jika kau menerimaku, karena aku hanya namja..."

Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut Luhan bergerak melepaskan sabuk pengaman mobil itu dan keluar dari sana tanpa melihat sama sekali kearah Sehun. Kepergian Luhan membuat Sehun tak bisa berbuat apa pun. Ia masih terdiam ditempatnya mencerna semua ucapan namja rusa itu dipikirannya. Sepertinya ia telah mengatakan hal yang membuat Luhan merasa tersinggung. Hingga namja itu memgatakan hal sebaliknya.

Salahkah ia?

 **DUK**

"Shit!. Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Umpatnya sambil memukul keras setir mobilnya tanpa memperdulikan rasa sakit ditangannya itu.

.

Luhan yang sudah diluar berjalan cepat menuju kelasnya. Ia ingin segera sampai disana, duduk tenang dan menunggu kelas dimulai. Walau sebenarnya pikirannya saat ini tengah diganggu oleh sesuatu. Tapi sebisa mungkin ia akan menghilangkan segala gangguan tersebut dipikirannya itu. Dan kini sampai akhirnya ia dikelas yang langsung disambut oleh kedua temannya.

"Luhan kemana saja?, bukannya kau tadi lebih dulu dariku?" Itu Baekhyun yang bertanya cemas.

"Kau tidak diapa-apakan oleh si brengsek itukan?"

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa, tadi aku mampir ketoilet sebentar kok" bohongnya sambil tersenyum palsu.

"Benarkah?"

Ia mengangguk kini karena tak ingin membuat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo merasa cemas padanya sekarang.

"Syukurlah jika kau tidak apa-apa, aku takut kau diperlakukan buruk oleh playboy itu"

"Tenang saja, itu tidak akan terjadi kok."

"Seharusnya..."

Ia tersenyum lagi membalas senyuman legah dari keduanya. Hingga detik berikutnya terdengarlah suara bell masuk berbunyi. Lantas mereka segera menduduki bangku mereka dan menunggu guru datang memasuki kelas mereka. Guna memulai pelajaran pagi ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Not Over You ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BRAK**

Kris terkejut karena suara pintu yang terbuka tiba-tiba dengan begitu kerasnya. Dan disana sosok Sehun berdiri angkuh menatapnya tajam. Ia tau apa tujuan adiknya itu datang keruangannya sekarang.

"Hyung ingin mempermainkanku yah?" Suara datar nan tegas itu sungguh menandakan jika sang pemilik suara tengah menahan perasaannya saat ini.

"Sengaja mengikut sertakan tim sekolah untuk pertandingan turnamen itu?" Kris menghela nafas pelan mencoba untuk tetap tenang.

"Tidak untuk mempermainkanmu Sehun-ah, hyung ingin kalian kembali bermain."

"Ck, memuakkan. Lalu hyung akan memaksaku sekarang?"

"Dengar Sehun!. Hyung memang melakukannya, tapi tidak untukmu..."

Sehun mengusap wajahnya gusar rasa emosi yang ia tahan sungguh mengganggunya sekarang.

"Jadi aku tidak bisa ikut?, atau hyung akan memaksaku melakukannya dengan kaki sialan ini?!"

"Sehun!"

"Tidak adil, seharusnya jika hyung ingin melakukannya tunggu sampai aku tidak ada disini."

"Oh Sehun jaga ucapanmu!"

Sehun menyeringai melihat wajah murka hyung itu. Entah mengapa ia merasa puas akan kata-katanya barusan. Seakan telah menyakiti hati sang tertua.

"Aku bisa mengikutinya jika hyung mau, bukankah ini juga demi sekolah yang selalu kau agungkan ini?. Merelakan kakiku untuk kepentingan hyung sendiri. Dan aku akan suka rela melakukannya hingga aku akan benar berakhir dengan duduk dikursi roda selamanya."

"Sehun. hyung mohon jangan berkata seperti itu..."

"Tak perlu menyesalinya hyung, karena pada dasarnya aku tetap akan seperti itu"

Kris ingin sekali menangis saat ini ketika melihat bagaimana raut wajah menyakitkan adiknya terlihat didepannya sana. Membuatnya ikut tersakiti pula dengan segala penderitaan yang pernah adiknya alami dimasa lalu mereka. Penderitaan yang telah merenggut segala impian dari sang adik, disaat kejadian itu terjadi pada mereka. Sungguh menyakitkan dan hal itulah menjadi salah satu kesalahan terbesarnya.

"Oke. Mulai besok biarkan aku mengikuti latihan lagi. Aku akan-"

"Suho. Dia akan mencarikan dokter hebat untuk mengobati cideramu, jadi bersabarlah Sehun-ah"

Sehun terdiam dengan menggulum bibirnya rapat. Satu tangannya ia kepal kuat masih menahan emosinya itu. Dan tanpa ingin mengatakan apa pun lagi, ia berbalik badan melangkah cepat keluar dari ruang kerja hyungnya. Dengan menutup kasar pintu ruangan tersebut.

Disana Kris menghempaskan tubuhnya terduduk lemas dikursi kerjanya. Menatap kosong kedepan, salah satu masalah lagi ketika ia melakukan semua ini. Ia tau ia salah sangat salah malah pada adiknya itu. Ia merasa akan gila sekarang, melihat adiknya yang menderita lagi mungkin karena dirinya sendiri. Lantas apa yang harus ia lakukan lagi untuk membuat semuanya membaik?.

"Sehun-ah maafkan hyungmu ini..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Not Over You ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu istirahat tiba dimana semua sibuk menikmati waktu bebas mereka sebaik mungkin. Seperti ketiga namja bertubuh kecil ini, walau mereka masih saja didalam kelas mereka. Luhan terdiam dibangkunya tanpa ikut serta didalam perbincangan yang terjadi diantara kedua sahabatnya. Ia lebih memilih membisu menatap arah luar jendela dengan segala pikiran randomnya. Pikirannya benar tak menentu sekarang dan entah apa yang ia pikirkan sebenarnya.

Hhhh...

Mungkin dengan berjalan-jalan sebentar bisa membuatnya lebih tenang, lantas ia beranjak tiba-tiba.

"Baek, Kyung aku keluar sebentar yah" izinnya kepada dua sahabatnya itu.

"Kemana?"

"Hanya ingin berkeliling sebentar."

"Kami temani mau?" Ia menggelengkan kepalanya kecil menolak.

"Tidak. Kalian disini saja, lagi pula aku tak akan lama kok." Keduanya menghela nafas pasrah walau sebenarnya mereka berdua merasa ada yang aneh terlihat dari sahabat rusa mereka. Sebelum mengangguk mengizinkan.

"Baiklah. Jangan lama!, kalau ada apa-apa hubungi kami oke!." Ia mengangguk kini sambil tersenyum tipis, lalu beranjak benar pergi dari kelas mereka.

"Baek, aku rasa ada yang aneh dengannya."

"Aku juga merasa seperti itu Kyung, karena sejak tadi Luhan terus melamun saja."

"Ada apa yah kira-kira?"

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya tak tau. Walau sebenarnya ia juga sejak tadi memikirkan hal itu. Saat Luhan tampak berbeda dari biasanya.

.

Sementara Luhan yang benar telah berjalan mengelilingi daerah sekolah mereka. Hanya bisa diam lagi dengan langkahnya. Sesekali ia tak memperdulikan beberapa siswa yang ia lewati menatapnya dengan tatapan tak biasa. Dan ia tau apa penyebabnya mereka seperti itu padanya.

Ia menghela nafas lelah dan sekarang melangkahkan kakinya kearah taman sekolah mencoba tetap acuh. Disana lumayan sepi hanya terdapat beberapa siswa yang sama sepertinya. Lama berjalan disana hingga ia terpaksa berhenti saat kedua maniknya menangkap satu pemandangan yang mungkin itu hal biasa.

Tapi mengingat ia menjadi bagian dari hal itu, ia rasa ada perasaan tak sukanya ketika ia melihat hal tersebut. Dimana sosok playboy yang selalu menjadi topik pembicaraan dikalangan siswa disekolah mereka. Tengah bercumbu tanpa rasa malu dengan sesosok yeoja yang tak Luhan kenali. Sangat terlihat panas dan liar, mencoba untuk tak perduli walau sebenarnya ia juga tak bisa membiarkannya terus seperti itu. Tapi lagi ia menahannya karena ini memang hal yang biasa terjadi pada sosok playboy brengsek itu. Hingga pada akhirnya Luhan hanya bisa menatapi keduanya dalam diam.

"Mmpphhh...aahhhmpphh..."

"Hhmm..."

Tapi Luhan kalut sekarang pikirannya dan tubuhnya bertolak belakang. Ia tak sadar saat kakinya justru melangkah kecil kearah depannya sana. Mendekat dan semakin mendekat tanpa melepaskan tatapannya pada kedua orang itu. Saat sudah benar dalam jarak yang dekat ia tak sengaja menginjak sebuah ranting pohon, hingga meninggalkan suara berisik yang akhirnya mengganggu kegiatan panas keduanya.

 **KREEK**

Ia berhenti melangkah setelah itu terjadi dengan tubuh mematung. Karena mendengar suara berisik itu keduanya pun terkejut dengan terpaksa melepaskan tautan liar bibir mereka dan menoleh tepat kearah beradanya Luhan saat ini.

"Astaga!" Seru kejut yeoja itu kala menyadari ada seseorang diantara mereka. Sehun juga terkejut sangat bahkan melihat Luhan berdiri disana.

"K-kau...apa yang kau lakukan disana?"

Luhan tak menghiraukan pertanyaan tak suka dari yeoja itu, ia hanya tetap pada tatapannya Sehun yang juga menatapnya datar. Entah mengapa Luhan merasa semakin bertambah beban yang ada dipikirannya sekarang.

"Yak!, kenapa diam saja?. Sehun-ah dia sangat mengganggu kita..." Ucap lagi sang yeoja manja dengan bergelayut pada Sehun walau tak dihiraukan pula oleh sang playboy tersebut.

"Yeri pergi!"

"Eh?"

Yeoja itu menatap terkejut lagi kini pada Sehun karena namja itu memerintahnya.

"Oppa, kenapa kau memintaku untuk pergi?" Tanyanya memelas Sehun pun beralih padanya.

"Aku bilang pergi sekarang!" Dengan sedikit menaikkan nada bicaranya Sehun kembali memerintah tegas.

"T-tapi oppa-"

"Sekarang!"

Bentakan itu saat ini yang membuat Yeri yeoja tersebut tampak ketakutan. Lantas ia bangun dari atas pangkuan Sehun sejak tadi. Menatap sekilas tak suka pada Luhan sebelum ia berlari pergi meninggalkan kedua namja itu sekarang. Disana kepergian Yeri hanya terjadi keheningan sesaat. Sebelum Sehun mendengus kasar dan beralih pada Luhan.

"Maaf sudah mengganggu kalian..." Cicit Luhan akhirnya dari masa keterdiamannya sebelum ia beranjak pula hendak pergi dari sana.

 **SRET**

Namun Sehun lebih dulu menahan tangannya cepat, hingga ia tertahan. Tubuhnya pun tersentak kala sebuah tarikkan yang cukup kasar membuat ia jadi terduduk dibangku yang ada disana. Setelah itu ia menunduk saja tanpa melihat kearah Sehun yang ada disebelahnya.

"Setelah datang, kau mau pergi begitu saja?"

"Seharusnya kau tidak memintanya untuk pergi, lagi pula aku hanya kebetulan lewat saja. Jadi tak perlu-"

"Terlambat!."

Luhan bungkam karena Sehun lebih cepat menyahuti ucapannya barusan. Ia kembali terdiam masih menunduk.

"Maaf..." Sehun terdengar menggeram keras disampingnya memandang sungguh datar pada kekasihnya itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak marah saat aku berciuman dengan orang lain?" Luhan mendongak padanya.

"Apa harus?"

"Ck, kau kekasihku bukan?. Dan kau benar-benar namja yang lem-"

"Benar iya, aku memang namja lalu kenapa?"

"Apa?"

"Sehun, aku memang kekasihmu tapi bukannya itu menjadi hal yang biasa, jika kau bersama dengan siapa pun "

saat ini Luhan benar ingin menyampaikan semuanya, perasaannya yang kacau akibat satu orang ini. Entahlah ia juga tidak tau mengapa ia jadi seperti ini?. Ia aneh dan Luhan sadari itu sangat bahkan. Sampai ia sungguh tak suka dengan dirinya sekarang.

"Lalu apa tujuanmu memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihmu?"

Pertanyaan itu Luhan jadi kembali menunduk dengan memainkan jari-jemarinya tak jelas dibawah sana.

"A-aku...aku..." Ia terbatah terlihat gugup sedikit membuat Sehun menaikkan satu alisnya keatas.

"Aku hanya ingin...ingin merasakan seperti apa rasanya menjadi kekasihmu. Kekasih seorang playboy sepertimu, lagi pula memang hanya karena itu?, dan tidak ada tujuan lainnya"

Luhan mengerutkan alisnya kecil entah merasa sedikit mengganjal saat ia mengatakan hal itu. Mengatakan apa tujuan sebenarnya ia meminta Sehun berpacaran dengannya. Merasa ada perbedaan antara hatinya juga pikirannya.

"Benar hanya itu?, bukan karena kau memiliki perasaan padaku?"

"Anya, aku tidak...punya, jadi aku tidak akan marah tau apa saat kau bersama orang lain. Karena aku memang hanya ingin saja..."

"Dan juga saat kau sudah merasa bosan padaku, kau bisa langsung memutuskanku sama seperti apa yang mereka rasakan, saat menjadi kekasihmu dulu bukan?. Aku tidak akan mempermasalahkannya Sehun..."

Seketika Sehun emosi ketika Luhan mengatakan hal itu padanya tadi. Mengatakan hal yang ia rasa Luhan telah mengucapkannya terdengar begitu mudah. Apa benar hanya itu alasan dari namja kecil disebelahnya itu?.

"Kau..."

"Putuskan aku sama seperti mereka Sehun, aku pikir hubungan kita juga tak seharusnya terjadi. Kau tau?, kita sama, kita sama-sama namja bukan?, jadi seharusnya manusia bersama dengan pasangannya masing-masing. Tidak dengan sesamanya"

"Hey, sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan heoh?, mengapa kau mengatakan semua ini?"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya tak tau pula. Jangankan Sehun, ia pun juga tidak mengerti mengapa tiba-tiba ia berkata seperti itu. Yang jelas semua kata-katanya terucapkan begitu saja dari mulutnya.

"Aku tidak tau...aku tidak tau Sehun..aku-mpphh"

Karena tak tahan melihat namja kecil itu terus terlihat berbicara hal yang tak ia mengerti dan tak menyangka jika namja itu akan mengatakan semua hal itu padanya. Sehun langsung saja menarik wajah Luhan cepat dan mencium penuh bibir sang namja rusa itu. Luhan jelas saja terkejut bukan main akan tindakan tiba-tiba Sehun padanya.

"Sehummpphhh..." Racaunya akibat Sehun melumat kasar bibirnya tanpa ampun, bahkan sudah menggigit bibir bawahnya keras dan bisa dipastikan jika itu akan membuatnya terluka. Ia meringis kecil ketika lidah Sehun menjilati lihai bibir bawahnya tadi yang telah digigit itu.

Ia memejamkan matanya bukan karena menikmati cumbuan namja pucat itu, melainkan menahan rasa perih dibibirnya. Juga tindakan kasar Sehun terhadapnya sekarang. Ia mencoba memberontak dengan mendorong tubuh namja itu. Tapi bukan Sehun namanya jika ia membiarkan Luhan lepas begitu saja. Ia justru semakin menahan tubuh kecil Luhan dan memeluknya erat.

"Nghhmmppphh...aahhh" racaunya kembali terus mencoba melepaskan diri.

Hingga beberapa detik terlewati akhirnya ia pun merasa tak berguna akan rontaannya. Ia terdiam saja membiarkan Sehun semakin menguasai bibirnya. Tubuhnya terasa melemas seketika bahkan kedua tangannya terkulai begitu saja disisi tubuhnya itu. Karena Luhan tak lagi memberontak Sehun memperlambat gerakannya, tak lagi melumat ganas kedua belah bibir kecil itu. Sampai ia melonggarkan pelukannya sedikit.

"Mpphhh..."

Hingga ciuman tersebut terlepas karena Sehun menjauhkam wajahnya perlahan. Ia buka matanya yang tadi ia tutup sesaat. Memandang wajah merah Luhan didepannya.

"Dengar!, aku memang akan melakukan semuanya padamu. Begitu bosan aku akan memutuskanmu, tapi sebelum itu terjadi kau harus tau satu hal. Jika aku tidak akan begitu saja melakukannya, memutuskanmu sebelum aku merasa puas denganmu-" Sehun menjeda sesaat ucapannya untuk menahan emosinya lagi.

"-mendapatkan semuanya yang aku inginkan darimu, puas bermain setelah itu dibuang. Yah, seperti itulah menjadi kekasih seorang Oh Sehun. Jadi bersiaplah karena aku akan merebut semua yang kau miliki. Aku juga tidak perduli kau namja tau bukan, karena menurutku semua sama saja. Kau harus tau itu!"

Dengan tanpa berperasaan Sehun menghempaskan tubuh kecil Luhan yang tadi masih ia peluk, membuat Luhan menundukkan wajahnya dalam. Dan ia bangun dari duduknya dibangku ia tempati tadi. Memandang tajam pada Luhan yang setia menunduk.

"Kau milikku dan hanya menerima segala hal yang aku lakukan padamu tanpa menolak. Jika sudah saatnya aku bosan padamu, maka kau akan aku buang sama seperti mereka!" Ucapan terakhirnya Sehun berbalik mulai melangkah menjauh dari tempat itu. Pergi meninggalkan Luhan sendiri disana. Luhan sendiri betah dalam kebisuan juga tundukannya hingga...

 **TES**

Ia tidak tau mengapa ia jadi seperti ini, bahkan ketika Sehun telah pergi meninggalkannya ia tampak seperti menyedihkan. Ia dengan kasar menyeka air mata itu dikedua mata rusanya.

"Kau kenapa?, apa yang kau tangisi bodoh?!" Runtuknya tersenyum miris.

Dalam hati ia membenarkan segala ucapan Sehun barusan padanya. Karena bagaimana pun juga sudah seharusnya ia tau, jika semua itu akan benar terjadi padanya. Lagi pula sudah resikonya ia terima saat menjadi salah satu kekasih sang playboy dan seperti itulah sang playboy sebenarnya. Yang memiliki hak atas memutuskan siapa pun yang ia inginkan termaksud dirinya sendiri.

Dinikmati lalu dibuang setelah merasa bosan. Tapi entah mengapa ia jadi merasa sakit ketika menyadari kembali hal itu. Menyadari jika ia benar akan dibuang oleh Sehun seperti yang lainnya.

"Kau benar bodoh Luhan..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Not Over You ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Menurutmu bagaimana bisa Sehun menerima namja itu?"

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tau apa."

"Mungkin namja itu memaksa Sehun. Bisa jadikan?!"

"Tapi masa iya, Sehun sampai mau menerimanya?. Menurutku itu sangat aneh."

"Hey apa yang kalian pikirkan?. Tentu saja Sehun menerima hanya karena namja itu akan menjadi mainannya juga, kalian lupa siapa Sehun?. Playboy terkenal yang begitu brengsek, jelas saja ia hanya akan main-main dengan namja itu."

Semua yeoja disana mengangguk membenarkan atas ucapan teman mereka.

"Berarti Sehun masih bisa dekat dengan siapa saja bukan?"

"Itu jelas, karena Sehun selalu mencari mangsanya walau ia sudah memiliki kekasih."

"Wae?"

Satu yeoja disana tersenyum lebar seakan merasa begitu senang ketika mengetahui hal yang baru saja ia dengar dari para temannya, membuat temannya itu memandangnya heran. Lalu ia terlihat mulai merapikan penampilannya.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mulai mendekatinya. Siapa tau aku bisa jadi selingkuhannya yang selanjutnya" ucapnya antusias.

"Ck, dasar kau ini. Tapi yah lihat saja apa Sehun akan tertarik padamu hah?"

"Semoga saja, ahhh...aku ingin sekali dia berada diatasku hihiii..."

"Apaan itu?, dasar!"

Mereka tertawa ramai bersama dan terdiam seketika saat sadar Luhan telah mendengar pembicaraan mereka, dimana namja itu terdiam didekat mereka. Menatap diam mereka semua.

"Hey, bukankah dia namja itu?, kekasih Sehun bukan?" Bisik salah satu dari mereka ketemannya.

"Yah, namanya Luhan kalau tidak salah."

"Apa dia sudah mendengar pembicaraan kita?"

"Mungkin, tapi biarkan saja."

Walau mereka berbisik tapi Luhan masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas, hingga ia mencoba untuk tak perduli dan kembali melangkah melewati mereka semua. Diiringi tatapan tak suka dari para yeoja itu Luhan melewatinya tanpa kata. Sudah sedikit agak jauh dari para yeoja itu, ia terpaksa berhenti ketika terdengar suara yeoja kepadanya.

"Hey, kau. Kekasihnya Sehun bukan?" Tanya yeoja itu, mau tak mau Luhan berbalik badan kembali kearah mereka disana. Diam sesaat sebelum ia menjawab dengan gumaman kecilnya.

"Aku tidak tau mengapa Sehun bisa menerimamu, tapi walau begitu aku tidak akan tinggal diam. Karena aku akan merebutnya darimu" ujar sang yeoja tersenyum miring seakan ingin menantang Luhan disana.

"Jadi bersiaplah, kedepan kau akan tergantikan olehku dan Sehun menjadi milikku"

Tapi tampaknya Luhan benar tak menanggapinya, ia terlalu malas berurusan dengan para yeoja itu yang ia tau pasti para pemuja kekasihnya. Ia tak perduli apa pun sekarang bahkan jika benar mereka akan merebut Sehun darinya, ia tak memperdulikan hal itu.

"Benarkah?. coba saja kau lakukan, aku tidak perduli."

Mengucapkan balasan itu untuk mereka semua Luhan berbalik dan benar melangkah menjauh dari mereka.

"Hah!, apa-apaan namja itu?, sombong sekali dia."

"Ck, bisa-bisanya ia berkata seperti itu?"

"Dia seperti menantang kita."

"Lihat saja aku benar akan melakukannya. Mungkin dengan sedikit cara yang kasar?"

"Maksudmu Hyuna?" Hyuna nama yeoja itu kembali menampilkan senyuman bak iblisnya akan satu rencana yang seketika ada dipikirannya. Tersenyum licik penuh akan rasa keyakinannya.

"Sedikit memberi pelajaran pada namja itu, pasti menyenangkan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Not Over You ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun tak perduli dengan tatapan beraneka macam dari mereka semua untuknya. Ia hanya memasang setia ekspresi datar khasnya itu. Walau ia sedikit risih ditatapi seperti itu dan belum lagi sejak awal ia datang ketempat latihan klub sekolah mereka. Para namja disana sudah seperti itu padanya, jadi siapa yang tidak merasa risih.

"Aku tau aku tampan. Bisa berhenti menatapku seperti itu?!" Ujarnya dengan nada tak suka.

"Kau memang tampan..." Balas salah satu dari mereka tanpa sadar menjadi semuanya mendengus malas.

"Kau, untuk apa datang kemari?"

"Memberitahu sebuah kabar kepada kalian semua."

"Kabar?" Ia bergumam saja kali ini sambil melipat kedua tangannya didada dan menyandarkan punggungnya ditempok ruangan latihan itu.

"Besok aku akan mulai ikut berlatih dengan kalian!" Ujarnya lalu dengan tegas hingga semua jadi sedikit terkejut mendengarnya.

"Apa?"

"Kau bercanda?"

"Sehun kau mengerjai kami yah?"

Ia tertawa kecil meremehkan menatap semua namja yang hampir sama tingginya didepan sana kembali datar.

"Untuk apa aku mengerjai kalian?, aku benar akan ikut bodoh!"

"Tidak mungkin."

"Tidak percaya juga?, tanya saja kepada kepala sekolah sialan itu. Dia sudah mengizinkannya, jadi aku akan bergabung kembali dengan kalian."

Semua jadi saling memandang satu sama lain, memasang wajah tak percaya mereka karena berita itu cukup mengejutkan mereka semua.

"Kau yakin kembali bergabung Hun?"

"Ne, bagaimana cideramu itu?"

Namja yang bertanya itu seketika menutup rapat mulutnya bungkam kala mendapatkan delikan tajam dari Sehun padanya. Hingga suasana malah jadi hening disana juga canggung, sebelum salah satu dari mereka yang menjabat sebagai ketua atau kapten mereka berseru dan berjalan mendekati Sehun disana.

"Baiklah, jika berita itu benar seharusnya kita merasa senang bukan?" Semua mengangguk pasrah. Sungyeol kapten mereka beralih penuh pada Sehun didepannya.

"Aku merasa senang kau benar akan kembali ketim kita, tapi apa tidak apa-apa?, cideramu?" Tanya Sungyeol padanya dimana Sehun terdengar menghela nafas pelan dan membalas tatapan seniornya itu.

"Selagi masih bisa, aku rasa tak ada masalah. Seminggu ini aku akan mencoba kembali membaik."

"Aku tidak memaksamu Hun, kau taukan?. Kau adalah pemain utama diteam kita, kau telah membawa team menjadi lebih hebat, jadi jangan paksakan jika kau tak bisa"

kembali menghela nafas tatapannya pun kini berubah menjadi lebih tenang mencoba meyakinkan kepada seniornya ini, jika ia akan baik-baik saja.

"Aku mengerti hyung, tapi aku akan berjuang sekarang. Lagi pula kalian masih membutuhkanku bukan?" Sungyeol tersenyum hangat sambil mengangkat satu tangannya untuk menyentuh pundak Sehun.

"Aku akan mempercayaimu mulai sekarang. Hahh...baiklah aku ucapkan selamat datang kembali diteam sekolah kita."

Ikut tersenyum Sehun mambalas seniornya itu, lalu beralih pada anggota lainnya yang juga memberinya senyuman selamat datang untuknya. Berharap jika kedepan ia benar bisa melakukannya. Melewati segalanya dengan baik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Not Over You ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka bertiga sudah tampak siap untuk pulang, suasana kelas juga telah mulai sepi. Hari ini mereka akan benar pulang bersama seperti rutinitas mereka selama ini. Walau berbeda daerah rumah mereka, tapi tetap saja mereka akan menyempatkan diri untuk bersama. Menunggu bus dihalte sambil berbincang. Yah, seperti itulah keseharian mereka. Dimana kini mereka telah keluar dari kelas yang sepi itu menuju lantai dasar gedung sekolah mewah mereka.

"Aku dengar seminggu kedepan team basket sekolah akan mulai latihan lagi?" Baekhyun membuka obrolan mereka.

"Yah, karena minggu depannya ada pertandingan seleksi antar sekolah" Kyungsoo mengimpali

"Jadi team sekolah kita kembali ikut bertanding?" Kyungsoo mengangguk bertanda iya, mendapat anggukan paham dari Baekhyun disebelahnya.

"Lalu, apa si brengsek itu akan ikut juga?"

"Si brengsek?" Kyungsoo mengernyit heran.

"Yah, si playboy brengsek itu, Oh Sehun. Diakan juga anggota tetap diteam?"

Namja bermata besar itu terlihat memasang wajah berpikirnya sambil menggaruk sebelah pipi kirinya. Ia hanya tengah berpikir karena soal berita tersebut tak keseluruhan ia ketahui. Itu juga ia hanya tau lewat gosip para yeoja dikelas mereka tadi. Jadi ia tak begitu tau masalahnya.

"Aku tidak tau soal itu." Baekhyun pun mendesah pelan karenanya.

"Tidak mungkin jika dia ikut, dia itu sedang cidera akibat kecelakaan tahun lalu."

"Benar, tapi aku dengar Sehun sangat menggilai olahraga ini bukan?, jadi bisa saja dia nekat ikut."

"Entahlah, lagi pula dia ikut atau tidak team sekolah akan tetap menang dan aku yakin itu."

Kedua namja itu menghentikan obrolan mereka berdua saat merasa ada yang mengganjal. Tidak ada yang aneh sebenarnya hanya saja namja yang berada disamping mereka pula. Sejak tadi tak ikut dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan. Namja itu justru hanya sibuk pada dirinya sendiri. Dan mereka pun kini beralih sepenuhnya pada namja itu.

"Lu kau tidak apa-apa?" Baekhyun bertanya setelah menyenggol sedikit lengan namja itu, membuyarkan lamunan Luhan yang sejak tadi terjadi. Ia menoleh dengan wajah bengongnya.

"Yah?"

Hal itu Baekhyun jadi menghela nafas malas.

"Kau melamun yah?"

"Oh, maaf..."

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?, atau kau ada masalah?" Itu Kyungsoo yang bertanya. Yang ditanya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan menekuk wajah tak bersemangatnya itu.

"Tidak ada, dan aku baik-baik saja."

"Jangan berbohong yah!, aku tau kau payah dalam hal berbohong apa lagi dengan kami."

"Aniyo, sungguh aku tidak apa-apa."

Luhan menampilkan senyumannya walau itu sangat tampak terjadi karena paksaan dan kedua sahabatnya sudah bisa mengetahuinya. Dengan menghela nafas pasrah lagi keduanya. Mereka terpaksa tak lagi mendesak namja itu, karena itu percuma sahabat mereka memang selalu bisa menyembunyikan perasaan atau masalahnya dengan seorang diri.

Yang kerap membuat mereka jadi tak bisa berbuat apa pun mereka kembali berjalan kini dalam keheningan. Baekhyun mau pun Kyungsoo sudah tak bernafsu untuk kembali memulai obrolan mereka, hingga jadi terdiam saja satu sama lain.

Luhan juga kembali pada lamunannya dengan wajah yang sungguh tak bersemangat. Sampai akhirnya ia menatap arah depan dan seketika menghentikan langkahnya kala tatapannya tertuju pada satu pandangan didepan sana. Hal tersebut menyita kembali perhatian kedua namja lainnya yang langsung ikut berhenti pula.

"Lu ada apa?"

Luhan masih menatap pandangannya depan sana. Tepat pada tiga namja tinggi yang tengah berjalan santai didepan sana. Sebenarnya hanya satu namja yang Luhan pusatkan tatapannya. Namja tinggi pucat berada ditengah kedua namja lainnya disebelahnya itu. Saat itu Luhan memutar otaknya untuk tidak bertemu tatap dengan sang namja. Lantas ia cepat beralih pada kedua sahabatnya itu Mencari alasan.

"Emm...Baek, Kyung aku lupa jika hari ini aku akan lembur, jadi aku langsung pergi ketempat kerjaku saja. Dan kalian pulang bersama saja yah." Alasannya

"Benarkah?"

"Yah, kalau begitu aku duluan. Sampai jumpa besok..."

"Tapi Luhan, tungguu..."

Teriakan Baekhyun tak dihiraukan oleh Luhan yang sudah berlari menjauh dari mereka. Berlari cepat seakan dikejar oleh sesuatu keduanya malah jadi merasa heran sendiri. Dan disaat yang bersamaan Sehun tak sengaja mendengar suara Baekhyun yang berteriak menyebut nama Luhan. Lantas ia bawa tatapannya kedepan sana sudah ada kedua namja mungil yang berteriak tadi. Lalu tersentak saat ia beralih lagi pada sosok lainnya yang telah berlari jauh disana. Ia kenal dengan sosok yang berlari itu, lekas ia tanpa berpikir lama ia ikut berlari menuju namja mungil disana.

"Eh?, Sehun kau mau kemana?"

"Yak!, Oh Sehunnn..."

Terus berlari tanpa memperdulikan pula teriakan Kai dan Chanyeol yang memanggilnya. Karena saat ini ia hanya ingin menyusul Luhan yang telah berlari darinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ T.B.C ~**

* * *

 **SORRY FOR TYPO AND KATA-KATA YANG HILANG GUYS**

 **Thanks untuk review, follow dan favorite dsri kalian untuk ff abal ini...**

 **saya sangat merasa senang kalian masih betah dan setia pada cerita saya ini^^**

 **dan sampai jumpai dichap selanjutnya yahh...**

 **Annyeonggg~**

 **xdhinnie0595**


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING!**

 **TERDAPAT TYPO DAN KATA-KATA YANG HILANG MOHON DIMAKLUMIN^^**

* * *

 **~ Not Over You ~**

 **Chapter 04**

 **.**

 **..**

 **…**

 **….**

Sehun benar mengejar Luhan bahkan ketika namja kecil itu sudah berada didalam bus. Ia mengikutinya dengan mobil mewah itu. Tepat disebelah bus yang melaju Sehun membiarkan mobilnya bertahan untuk tetap pada kecepatan hampir sama dengan bus tersebut. Sesekali ia akan menolehkan wajahnya kesamping tepat dimana Luhan berada. Duduk dibangku belakang bus tepat pada jendela kaca bus namja itu berada, hingga Sehun dapat memperhatikannya wajah Luhan yang tertunduk tanpa ekspresi yang baik. Luhan tak menyadarinya namja itu hanya pada pikiran tak menentunya.

Disana Sehun tetap pada kefocusannya yang terbagi menjadi dua antara arah depannya dan Luhan. Ia tidak tau kemana kah namja kecil itu akan pergi, karena yang Sehun tau mereka tidak dalam perjalanan menuju daerah rumah Luhan. Melainkan kearah daerah yang tak jauh dari daerah gangnam. Kemanakah namja itu perginya?. Dan seharusnya Sehun tak sampai mengikuti Luhan. Walau mereka memiliki hubungan, tapi Sehun tak lebih menganggap Luhan sebagai mainannya. Karena seperti itulah seorang Oh Sehun. Tapi entahlah saat ini ia hanya ingin melakukannya.

.

Sekitar 15 menit dalam perjalanan Luhan turun disebuah caffe lumayan besar. Melangkah langsung masuk kedalam caffe tersebut. Tak jauh dari sanalah mobil sport merah berhenti pula dan terparkir. Didalam mobil itu Sehun mengernyitkan alisnya begitu melihat Luhan telah memasuki caffe didepan sana.

"Sedang apa dia disana?" Sehun bertanya pada dirinya sendiri dengan tatapannya yang tak teralihkan dari caffe tersebut. Diam terus memperhatikan sedikit merasa penasaran akan kekasihnya itu. Hingga beberapa menit berlalu dengan tetap disana, Sehun tersentak dan mengerutkan alisnya dimana sosok Luhan akhirnya keluar dari sana. Tapi dengan penampilan yang berbeda tanpa memakai seragam sekolah mereka tadi.

Melainkan sebuah pakaian yang Sehun sangat yakin itu adalah pakaian yang berwarnakan hitam-putih ala seorang pelayan. Pelayan?, mengapa namja itu memakai pakaian seperti itu?. Terus bertanya sampai akhirnya Sehun sadari jika Luhan tengah membawa bungkusan besar hitam berjalan menuju arah letaknya tempat sampah dipinggir teras sebelah caffe berada. Membuang bungkusan tersebut kedalam tong besar disana.

"Mengapa dia memakai baju seperti itu?, apa dia bekerja disana?" Sehun kembali pada rasa penasarannya hingga kini hilangnya Luhan yang telah kembali masuk kedalam caffe. Saat itu Sehun menghela nafas dengan menyandarkan tubuhnya dikursi kemudi. Pikirannya mulai berjalan dengan hal-hal yang ia ketahui dari sang kekasih. Baru sadar pula jika ia tak begitu mengenal Luhan dengan baik. Ia hanya tau Luhan sudah tak memiliki orang tua dan tinggal seorang diri diflat sederhana. Selain itu tak ada yang lain, tau hal itu pula karena Luhan yang memberitahunya kemarin. Dan sekarang satu hal lagi yang ia ketahui hari ini. Tentang Luhan yang bekerja disebuah caffe.

Hhhh...

Ia kembali menghela nafas pelan, ia benar tak begitu kenal dengan kekasih kecilnya itu. Kekasih pertamanya yang ia rasa tampak berbeda. Apa lagi saat ia berhadapan dengan namja kecil tersebut. Luhan berbeda dengan yang lainnya, yah itulah satu kesimpulan yang pertama ia dapat dari Luhan saat pertama kali pula ia mengenalnya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Not Over You ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pada pukul 20.00 kst Luhan menyelesaikan kerjanya hari ini. Cukup melelahkan karena pengunjung caffe cukup ramai. Ia tak jarang merasa lelah sekarang dan ingin sekali cepat sampai dirumahnya. Lantas begitu membereskan beberapa perlengkapan dicaffe dan sempat berpamitan dengan beberapa teman kerjanya. Luhan lekas mengganti pakaiannya dengan seragam sekolahnya itu. Meraih tasnya juga melangkah keluar dari gedung caffe.

Hembusan angin yang cukup kencang menyapanya ketika ia telah keluar dari caffe tersebut. Hingga sedikit membuatnya merasa bergetar kecil karena kedinginan. Ia melangkah pelan beberapa kali dengan wajah sedikit menunduk. Ia akan benar pergi jauh dari sana, jika saja suara seseorang tak menyapanya pula dengan sebuah pertanyaan. Ia terhenti akan hal itu.

"Kau bekerja dicaffe itu?"

"Sehun?"

Luhan terkejut ketika mengangkat wajahnya guna melihat siapa seseorang yang telah bertanya padanya. Dan tak menyangka jika sosok Sehun-lah yang telah berdiri didepannya. Namja berwajah dingin nan datar yang siang tadi ia ingin hindari.

"Mengapa kau ada di-"

"Hey, jawab dulu pertanyaanku!" Berpaling sesaat begitu merasa tak nyaman dengan tatapan intens Sehun padanya.

"Yah, aku berkerja disana" Luhan menjawab pula kembali pada Sehun dimana namja pucat itu mengangguk kecil saja.

"Sekarang kau akan pulang?"

"Tentu saja, jam kerjaku telah selesai."

Sehun mulai tak suka jika suasana seperti ini terjadi. Suasana hening tak mengenakkan apa lagi saat bersama namja kecilnya sekarang. Ia berdehem keras sedikit mengejutkan Luhan yang menunduk terdiam. Sebelum yang pendek bersuara kembali.

"Lalu bagaimana bisa kau ada disini Sehun-ah?"

Ada sedikit rasa senang Sehun rasakan ketika mendengar Luhan memanggil namanya dengan sebutan 'Sehun-ah' karena itu terdengar lebih akrab dari yang sebelumnya. Entahlah mengapa, ia hanya merasa senang saja dan itu terdengar begitu baik dikedua telinganya. Lantas ia ingin saja tersenyum, namun mencoba menahannya dengan tetap pada ekspresi andalannya itu untuk menutupi. Kembali berdehem kecil sekarang.

"Kau berlari saat disekolah tadi dan aku melihatmu. berlari seperti ada sesuatu yang kau hindari, jadi aku mengikutimu saja" jawab Sehun santai Luhan berbalas dengan gumaman kecilnya.

"Begitu yah, yasudah a-aku pulang dulu Sehun-ah" Luhan ingin berlalu pergi setidaknya ia sudah menjawab semua pertanyaan namja pucat ini. Tapi lagi Sehun seakan tak pernah membiarkan ia pergi begitu saja.

 **GREB**

 **BRUK**

Jadinya Luhan hanya bisa terdiam menundukkan kepalanya lagi ketika Sehun sudah memojokkannya dibadan mobil mewah namja pucat itu. Memenjarakannya dengan tubuh tegak itu setelah sebelumnya ia ditahan dan ditarik kesana. Sehun benar tak akan semudah itu melepaskan dirinya.

"Sehun..."

"Apa kau tengah menghindariku?"

"Eh?" Luhan terdongak dengan tatapan tak mengerti mendengar pertanyaan Sehun kembali.

"Jawab!. Kau tau?, aku merasa kau menjauhiku bukan begitu?"

"A-aniyo, aku tidak menjauhimu Sehun..." Tertunduk lagi sambil memainkan jarinya dibawah sana kebiasaan yang ia lakukan saat merasa gugup seperti situasi saat ini.

"Benarkah?"

"Yah, hanya perasaanmu saja. Aku sungguh tidak menjauh darimu" cicitnya pelan hampir tak terdengar dengan jelas dan disana Sehun mendengus kecil atas jawaban ia dapatkan dari Luhan.

"Oh, bagus jika itu benar, karena kau tau aku tidak suka milikku bertingkah menyebalkan seperti itu"

Sedikit ada rasa berdebar pada Luhan ketika Sehun mengatakan kata 'milikku' tadi. Yang mana ia tidak bodoh yang tidak tau apa maksud Sehun dari kata tersebut padanya. Keduanya kembali terdiam hanya beberapa detik berlalu, karena Sehun merasa tak suka hal itu. Lantas ia bergerak lebih kini dengan maju selangkah hingga tubuhnya benar memenjarakan tubuh lebih kecil Luhan.

"Hey!" Ia berseru guna mengalihkan perhatian Luhan yang sejak tadi malah memilih memandang jakunnya didepan sana. Dan Luhan teralihkan juga jadi kembali bertatapan dengannya. Merasa ia harus melakukan hal ini, lantas Sehun meletakkan satu tangannya bertumpu pada atas badan mobil mewahnya itu dan satu yang lainnya ia angkat kearah wajah Luhan.

Menggapai dagu kecil kekasihnya sambil memajukan wajahnya kedepan. Saat itu Luhan tau apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka nantinya. Tanpa menolak sedikit pun ia memejamkan matanya ketika wajah Sehun menempel pada wajahnya. Meremas ujung seragam sekolahnya kala bibir mereka ikut bersentuhan pula lembut.

Saat itu tangan Sehun yang berada didagu kekasihnya. Ia gerakkan untuk membuat dagu kecil itu lebih terangkat sedikit. Dan Sehun mulai meraih bibir Luhan dalam lumatan halusnya secara bergantian. Tak lupa ia ikut memejamkan pula kedua mata tajamnya sebagaimana bentuk rasa yang ia nikmati didalam cumbuan lembut mereka. Sehun menciumnya untuk kesekian kalinya, ciuman yang jauh berbeda dari ciuman tadi siang. Dimana Sehun lebih kasar tadi dari pada yang sekarang. Luhan mencoba menikmatinya.

"Empphhh..." Lenguhan itu terjadi walau ia hanya diam saja menerimanya, bahkan saat Sehun tanpa ragu mulai menggigiti kecil ujung bibir bawahnya. Ketika itu terjadi ia bawa tangan kirinya kearah depan dada bidang Sehun, menyentuhnya pelan sambil meraih kain putih seragam sang playboy. Meremasnya perlahan. Sehun alih menjilati selah yang ada dikedua belah bibir kecil Luhan. Membuka lebih bibirnya sendiri guna menghisap salah satu belahan bibir kecil itu. Menimbulkan satu remasan kuat didadanya yang mana tangan Luhan berada disana.

"Bisa kau buka mulutmu Luhan untukku?!" Sehun berbisik tepat didepan bibir Luhan yang telah ia beri jeda diciuman mereka. Luhan tak menjawab, namun menurutinya dengan membuka mulut kecilnya sedikit tanpa membuka pula matanya itu. Sehun sama saja ia berucap juga tanpa membuka kedua matanya, sampai ia kembali menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menelusuri mulut hangat Luhan.

"Nngghhh...umpphhaahh..."

Sehun tak tahan sudah menahan rasa nafsunya untuk semakin merasakan ciuman mereka. Yang entah mengapa rasanya semakin terasa manis, tidak. Bibir Luhan yang justru terasa begitu manis hingga ia sampai ketagihan sekarang. Bahkan sampai ia meraih tubuh kecil Luhan dalam rengkuhan tubuh tegaknya.

Merengkuhnya erat seakan tak ada hari esok untuk mereka tetap bersama. Luhan berbeda dan Sehun menyukai sangat rasa perbedaan yang terdapat pada diri Luhan. Semakin ingin mengklaim jika Luhan benar hanya miliknya seorang. Luhan sendiri tak dapat melakukan banyak hal, cukup berdiam ikut menikmatinya dan tanpa henti melampiaskannya dengan remasannya itu. Ketika sampai pada mereka kehabisan nafas lebih tepatnya untuk Luhan.

Ciuman panjang mereka terlepas juga. Dengan keduanya dalam keadaan terengah-engah. Sehun membuka matanya memandangi wajah memerah milik Luhan sambil menyatuhkan kening mereka bersama.

"Hahh...hah..." Ia tersenyum samar menangkup cepat wajah merah itu menggunakan kedua tangannya.

"Aku suka saat kau tak menolaknya, dan semakin suka ketika kau bisa membalas ciumanku heum. Jadi belajarlah untuk membalas segala ciuman yang aku lakukan padamu, kau mengerti!"

Hanya sebatas anggukan pelan Luhan lakukan sebelum matanya ia buka guna membalas pandangan teduh dari Sehun.

"Kalau begitu, balas aku sekali ini maka setelah itu kita akan pulang arra!"

"Heum"

Sehun tersenyum lagi yang mana kini lebih terlihat mempesona. Hingga keduanya memulai sensi ciuman mereka untuk yang ketiga kalinya ditempat itu. Tanpa memikirkan jika mereka masih ditempat umum. Dimana bisa siapa saja yang melihat keberadaan mereka bersama.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Not Over You ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku dengar kau kembali ikut ditim sekolah kita?"

"Heum."

"Jadi saat latihan kau akan mengikutinya nanti?" Sehun bergumam ditempatnya sebelum meraih sekaleng bir yang berada dimeja depan mereka. Menegaknya setengah dengan santainya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa Sehun? Cideramu bagaimana?" Ia melirik sekilas kearah Kai seberangnya mendengus kecil sambil meletakkan kembali kaleng birnya ditempat semula.

"Aku tidak akan langsung mati jika mengikuti latihan, jadi tidak ada masalahnya bukan" Chanyeol dan Kai saling memandang sejenak sebelum keduanya mengangkat bahu mereka bersama.

"Yah, semoga saja nanti saat pertandingan tidak terjadi hal yang buruk" doa Chanyeol disana sambil merebahkan tubuhnya disofa milik base camp mereka sebelum memejamkan matanya saja.

"Oyah, bagaimana hubunganmu Hun dengan namja cantik itu?" Itu suara Kai yang bertanya kini mengganti topik pembicaraan mereka, membuat sahabat pucatnya itu beralih padanya juga mendesah pelan.

"Biasa saja" jawabnya seadanya.

"Benarkah?, aku pikir kau menikmatinya?"

"Ck, jangan sok tau."

"Yah, siapa tau kau sekarang benar berubah haluan?. Lagi pula Luhan itu tak buruk menurutku"

satu alis terangkat keatas Sehun memandang tak biasa pada Chanyeol disana. walau Chanyeol tak melihat langsung wajah Sehun, tapi ia bisa tau pasti sahabatnya itu sekarang tengah memasang wajah yang bisa dibilang tak mengertinya. Dan ia malah tersenyum akan hal itu.

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu Oh Sehun!, karena aku tau artinya. Seharusnya kau tau pula jika Luhan itu berbeda"

"Berbeda?" Kai ikutan memasang wajah tak mengerti bodohnya, hingga Chanyeol terkekeh kecil lalu membuka matanya dan bergerak membangunkan tubuhnya jadi kembali terduduk. Masih wajah ingin tertawa menyebalkan-bagi Sehun, Chanyeol menatapnya bergantian dengan Kai disana.

"Luhan namja sama seperti kita."

"Yak, itu juga aku tau babo. Lalu apanya yang berbeda?" Chanyeol meringis pelan menggelengkan kepalanya entah karena apa. Sampai ia kini hanya menatap Kai disebelahnya sana.

"Kau tidak lihat? Luhan itu cantik."

"Aku juga tau itu."

"Bukan hanya itu maksudku, tapi Luhan berbeda dia memang cantik bahkan lebih cantik dari Irene noona, dan sedikit aneh karena dia yang meminta Sehun untuk menjadi kekasihnya."

"Lalu?"

"Yah, mungkin itu bisa dibilang hal yang wajar karena siapa saja bisa meminta Sehun menjadi kekasihnya, tapi Luhan? Dia bahkan seorang namja masih tak wajar jika disekolah kita bertambah siswa gaynya. Padahal dia terlihat tidak seperti itu" jelas Chanyeol mengatakan maksud ucapannya tadi yang mengatakan Luhan berbeda, karena ia berpikir seperti itu. Membuat Sehun mau pun Kai yang mendengar terdiam saja.

"Ah, maksudmu Luhan tak seperti sungguhan? Karena dia tidak gay?" Tanya Kai jadi terlihat antusias.

"Yah seperti itu kiranya, kita juga tidak taukan apa alasannya menjadi kekasih Sehun?"

"Alasannya karena dia hanya ingin tau seperti apa menjadi kekasihku." Kai dan Chanyeol serentak menoleh pada Sehun didepan mereka kala mendengar ucapan tiba-tiba dari namja pucat itu.

"Mwo? Benarkah itu?"

"Dia sendiri yang mengatakannya padaku."

"Wahh...dia sungguh nekat, baru kali ini ada yang seperti itu padamu Hun" seru Chanyeol heboh tersenyum aneh.

"Geurae, jadi pantas saja kau bilang dia berbeda Chan"

"Benar, dia juga terlihat biasa saja bukan? Tidak seperti para mantannya Sehun"

Kedua namja itu mengangguk mengerti sekarang akan hal yang mereka anggap itu benar adanya. Sedangkan Sehun kembali diam saja menanggapinya ia tak begitu perduli akan hal itu, lagi pula ia juga sudah tau semuanya jelas karena ia yang merasakannya, yang memiliki hubungan tersebut dengan Luhan. Dan merasakan lebih dulu seperti apa Luhan terhadapnya. Ia bisa saja membenarkan segala pemikiran yang Chanyeol katakan barusan. Mengenai Luhan benar berbeda dari yang lainnya.

"Tapi apa kau tidak merasa marah atau kesal Hun? Karena jika benar Luhan seperti ingin bermain saja denganmu."

"Yah, dia seperti ingin menantangmu."

"Aku tidak tau."

"Waegeure?" Sesaat Sehun diam menatap arah jendela ruangan khusus mereka, menerawang jauh seakan memikirkan satu hal yang penting dipikirannya.

"Karena aku tengah menikmati permainanku seperti biasanya, walau sekali pun dia berbeda" jujurnya seperti apa yang benar ia rasakan dan ia lakukan saat ini.

"Selagi itu tak membuatku merasa dirugikan, aku tidak akan mempermasalahkannya."

"Kau benar brengsek" Sehun tertawa arogan yang bahkan tampak seperti menyeringai licik, entah ia jadi merencanakan sesuatu.

"Oh Sehun memang seperti itu bukan? Ahh...mungkin menarik jika Luhan benar ingin menantangmu Sehun" sampai Kai ikut-ikutan pula tersenyum menyeramkan layaknya seperti setan yang mendapatkan mangsanya.

"Aku setuju, itu pasti sungguh menarik."

"Sudahlah, aku pergi dulu."

"Eodiseo?"

Sebelum melangkah lanjut kearah pintu keluar ruangan mereka, Sehun sejenak memandang kedua sahabatnya yang tengah menatapnya bertanya disana.

"Bermain dengan kekasihku tentu saja."

Mengerti arti ucapan itu, Kai dan Chanyeol tersenyum aneh padanya. Seakan memberi selamat atas kesenangan yang namja pucat itu akan lakukan sesaat lagi.

"Ouw, selamat bersenang-senang kalau begitu."

Usai itu Sehun benar pergi dari sana tanpa ada kata-kata lagi. Meninggalkan keduanya diruangan mereka.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Not Over You ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BRUK**

 **BYUURR...**

Sehun melihat dan mengetahuinya jelas saat sekelompok yeoja disana dengan sengaja menumpahkan minuman soda itu kearah Luhan. Hingga mengakibatkan seragam namja kecil itu terkotori oleh air soda tersebut. Ia bahkan sudah tau jika sosok yeoja yang tengah berkata maaf pada Luhannya sudah merencanakan hal ini. Dari pembicaraan para yeoja itulah ia mengetahuinya sebelum kejadian dimana mereka berjalan cepat dan sengaja menabrak tubuh Luhan.

Tapi ia bukan tak ingin mencegah perbuatan mereka, hanya saja Sehun perlu waktu sesaat agar ini terlihat tak terjadi begitu cepat. Maksudnya agar ia tak terlihat begitu perduli pada namja itu, walau sebenarnya entah mengapa ia merasa ingin melakukannya mendatangi mereka dan mengatakan jika para yeoja itu melakukan hal yang sudah direncanakan untuk membuat Luhan terkotori seragam miliknya. Tapi pada akhirnya ia hanya bisa diam dari kejauhan membiarkan Luhan seorang diri disana.

"Sekali lagi maafkan aku Luhan-shi, sungguh..."

"Anya, gwaenchanayo Hyuna-shi."

"Tapi seragammu?" Luhan hanya bisa diam tersenyum kecil sambil mengusap-usap kemeja putihnya yang telah ternodai oleh soda itu.

"Tidak apa, aku akan membersihkannya nanti" ujapnya santai agar terlihat biasa saja. Sementara yeoja itu tersenyum legah palsunya dan didalam hati justru tersenyum senang akan berhasil rencana busuknya itu.

"Ohh, syukurlah jika kau tidak apa-apa. Yasudah aku permisi dulu Luhan-shi."

Setelah itu Hyuna melanjutkan perjalanannya sambil tersenyum kemenangan disana diikuti oleh teman-temannya tanpa Luhan ketahui. Walau sebenarnya Luhan pun juga sudah mengetahuinya, tapi ia mencoba untuk tidak berpikiran yang buruk terhadap seseorang. Tidak, ia hanya tak ingin membuat hal ini menjadi masalah yang berkelanjutan nantinya. Lantas ia tetap pada rasa tenangnya bersikap seolah ini hanya kecelakaan. Kepergian mereka ia menghela nafas merunduk kebawah guna menatapi seragamnya yang telah kotor. Lalu menghela nafas panjang lagi.

"Sepertinya harus aku bersihkan saja, lagi pula aku tidak membawa seragam cadangan. Hahh...gwaenchana Luhan, ini bukan masalah berat" ucapnya seorang diri guna menyemangati dirinya sendiri sebelum berbalik melangkah menuju arah toilet pria. Disana Sehun mengikutinya secara diam-diam. Membiarkan dirinya terus sepenuhnya tertuju pada Luhan seorang tanpa namja itu ketahui.

Hingga mereka sudah memasuki toilet pria. Luhan belum pula menyadarinya dimana Sehun bersandar tepat pada pintu utama toilet memperhatikannya. Sementara dirinya sibuk mengusap-usap kembali kemeja putih itu berniat menghilangkan samar noda kotor disana.

"Kenapa susah sekali?" Tak sadar ia jadi menggerutu kesal karena nodanya tak kunjung hilang. Sampai 3 menit berlalu ia sudah merasa lelah sendiri karenanya.

Hhhh...

"Mungkin hanya seperti ini saja yang bisa kulakukan. Nodanya benar sulit dihilang-"

 **GREB**

 **SRET**

"Akhh, Se-Sehun?"

Luhan melototkan matanya ketika sebuah tarikan dari arah belakang membuat tubuhnya jadi berbalik dan langsung menemukan sosok Sehun dihadapannya. Sehun yang menatapnya sangat datar seperti biasa.

"Ada apa-"

"Ikut aku!"

Baru ingin menanyakan sesuatu Sehun lebih dulu bertindak yang selanjutnya menarik dan membawanya keluar dari toilet tersebut.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Not Over You ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ruang ganti khusus pria kini disanalah mereka berada. Dengan saling berhadapan menatap diam satu sama lain. Luhan merasa heran sendiri mengapa Sehun membawanya kesana. Untuk apa?Saat ia kembali ingin membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya Sehun ( lagi ) lebih dulu mendahuluinya dengan namja pucat itu berbalik sebentar tepat pada salah satu loker pakaian dibelakang mereka.

Membukanya dan mengambil sesuatu dari sana. Usai itu Sehun kembali berbalik kearahnya dengan sebuah kemeja putih ditangan namja tersebut. Tanpa berkata apa pun Sehun malah bergerak hendak membuka kancing kemeja Luhan, jelas sang empunya terkejut seketika dengan menahan tangan Sehun dikemejanya.

"Sehun, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanyanya heran dan Sehun terhenti pula beralih menatapnya tajam.

"Pakai seragamku, karena kau tak mungkin masih memakai seragam kotormu ini" balas Sehun datar.

"Ani, tidak perlu aku masih bisa memakainya kok, jadi tak perlu Sehun-ah" Luhan menolak secara halus, tapi tentu Sehun tak akan memperdulikannya dan kembali melepaskan kancing kemeja itu.

"Jangan menolakku!, kau lupa itu heum?!" Sehun menyingkirkan kedua tangan Luhan yang tadi menahannya, beralih benar melepaskan satu persatu kancing tersebut.

"Sehunn..."

Tetap tak perduli hingga akhirnya Luhan hanya bisa pasrah saja membiarkannya. Diam memperhatikan Sehun bergerak dan sampai namja pucat itu memintanya untuk melepaskan blazer seragamnya pun Luhan menurutinya. Hingga kini keduanya terdiam saat Luhan telah menyisakan kemeja putihnya yang dalam keadaan kancingnya tak terpasang lagi. Sampai tubuh bagian depannya terlihat begitu saja didepan sepasang mata tajam Sehun. Ia tertunduk malu.

"Sehun..."

"Lepaskan ini!"

Sehun memerintahnya lagi, mau tak mau Luhan kembali menurutinya dengan perlahan melepaskan kemeja itu dari tubuhnya sampai ia half naked sekarang. Saat itu Sehun bergerak cepat memakaikannya kini kemeja putih yang telah ia sediakan. Luhan sungguh malu walau mereka berdua sesama namja, tapi tetap saja ia malu jika Sehun melihat tubuh mulus kecilnya saat ini. Sehun sendiri malah terlihat acuh tapi dalam hati mencoba untuk tak lepas kendali, menahan agar ia tidak berbuat bodoh dengan menyerang tubuh mulus yang sungguh sangat menggodanya ini. Beberapa kali ia terlihat meneguk susah salivanya sendiri karena Luhan tak disangka memiliki tubuh yang sangat indah untuk ukuran namja sepertinya.

Setelah terpasang ditubuh Luhan, kini ia mengancingkan kembali kancing-kancing seragam itu dengan baik. Jadi Luhan tak lagi menampakkan tubuh mulus indahnya.

"Se-"

 **CUP**

Luhan sedetik memejamkan matanya ketika merasakan sebuah bibir tipis menyentuh bibir kecilnya lembut. Walau sekilas tapi ia merasa itu begitu lembut dan ia menyukai rasanya. Ketika kedua mata mereka bertemu Luhan merasa jantungnya berdebar kecil menyenangkan. Sehun menatapnya berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"Sementara pakailah seragam ini, sebelum milikmu bersih arra!"

Ia mengangguk menurut Sehun selalu memerintahnya hingga ia tak bisa berbuat apa pun selain menurut saja. Setelah itu ia merasa Sehun merapatkan tubuh mereka, sampai ia termundur kebelakang dan terhenti tepat pada loker-loker dibelakang tubuhnya. Dengan mata yang masih saling bertatap Sehun menangkup kedua sisi wajah Luhan.

"Biarkan aku menciummu sekarang!"

Sebuah perintah lagi yang kali ini membuat Luhan kembali berdebar lebih, bahkan semakin bertambah saat rasanya wajah tampan Sehun mulai bergerak mendekati wajah ronanya.

"Heum..."

Pada saat itu kedua mata mereka terpejam rapat bersamaan bibir mereka menyatu dalam kelembutan ciuman perlu waktu lama untuk Sehun memulainya, memulai awalan baik dalam ciuman mereka kali ini. Ciuman lembut yang entah bagaimana terbawa oleh perasaan mereka masing-masing. Perasaan yang masih tak mereka mengerti itu apa.

Sehun menurunkan kedua tangannya beralih meraih kedua tangan Luhan membawanya tepat pada lehernya. Ia lingkarkan disana sedangkan tangannya menarik pinggang ramping Luhan agar tubuh mereka saling menempel lembut tak berjarak. Ia memeluk erat pinggang itu setelahnya. Keduanya saling memangut bibir satu sama lain, merasakan lebih dari ciuman tersebut.

Manis, lembut, basah dan menyenangkan sampai Luhan tak sanggup untuk tetap berpijak diatas tanah. Bahkan ia benar tak lagi berdiri ditempatnya, ia sudah tak menginjakkan kakinya dilantai ruangan sepi itu. Karena Sehun mengangkat kecil tubuhnya dan berakhir berdiri diatas kedua kaki tegak sang playboy. Sehun membiarkannya Luhan berdiri diatas kedua kakinya, itu pun sengaja ia lakukan agar tinggi mereka tersamakan. Jadi Sehun bisa leluasan memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Mmngghhh..."

Luhan meremas suraian hitam Sehun sebagai lampiasannya. Terus menggerakkan kedua bibirnya pasti membalas apa yang Sehun lakukan terhadap bibir kecilnya itu. Menit kelima dalam ciuman mereka Sehun memberi jeda sejenak. Sama terengah ia beralih mengecupi kedua sisi pipi mulus namja yang lebih kecil.

"Kau milikku...Luhan" Sehun berbisik lembut setelah mengecup lama dagu kecil Luhan yang masih terengah. Ia buka matanya sejenak memandang wajah memerah itu, lalu alih pada leher Luhan ia menempelkan wajahnya disana. Menghirup banyak aroma khas Luhan yang mungkin mulai saat ini akan ia sukai.

"Se-Sehuunnhhh..."

Luhan terdesak akibat Sehun mulai mengecupi kulit putih lehernya. Menggesekkan ujung hidung mancungnya diperpotongan leher tersebut sambil terus berucap.

"Kau milikku...milikku..."

"Aahh...Sehuunnhhh..."

Saat itu Luhan hanya bisa mendongakkan lebih kepalanya menatap sayu langit-langit ruangan disana. Membiarkan Sehun mulai memberinya tanda kepemilikan dilehernya. Ia tak bisa menolak, benar menolak pun hanya akan percuma saja karena ia justru menikmatinya. Ia suka Sehun menyentuhnya membuat dirinya memiliki tanda jika hanya seorang Oh Sehun-lah yang bisa memiliki dirinya. Menyenangkan menurutnya dan lagi ini hal pertama untuk dirinya.

Walau ia sadar dirinya bukanlah hal yang pertama untuk Sehun mengingat namja itu entah sudah berapa yeoja yang telah ia perlakukan seperti ini. Dan Luhan hanya tau ia telah jatuh pada permainan sang playboy yang kapan saja siap menjatuhkannya dan membuang dirinya begitu saja.

Sama seperti para mantan sang playboy diluar sana.

 _'Sehun, mungkinkah aku jatuh padamu?'_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Not Over You ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ada perlu apa kau denganku?"

"Aku hanya ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untukku."

"Apa itu?"

Ia tersenyum licik menatap sosok namja tampan didepannya, sambil memikirkan rencananya itu membuatnya jadi semakin merasa senang sendiri.

"Melakukan sesuatu agar hama kecil menjauh dari sang pangeran."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku ingin kau membantuku untuk membuat Sehun berpaling padaku."

"Ahh begitu..."

"Yah, bantu menyingkirkan hama itu untukku"

Sang namja tampan itu ikut tersenyum kecil pada yeoja cantik ini, mendapatkan sebuah pekerjaan baru sepertinya?

"Memangnya apa rencananya?" ia bertanya alih.

"Hanya menyingkirkan hama itu saja, kau taukan maksudku?"

"Ck, bisa saja aku membantumu, tapi apa yang aku dapatkan nantinya?"

Yeoja itu mendengus sekilas sebelum menyuruh sang namja sedikit mendekat kearahnya, lalu membisikkan sesuatu pada namja tersebut. Hingga namja itu mulai terlihat memikirkan sebuah tawaran yang diberikan oleh yeoja itu.

"Bagaimana? Kau mau?"

"Yah, tak ada cara lain, lagi pula lumayan membuatku kembali bekerja setelah libur beberapa hari ini."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu Deal?"

"Deal!"

"Dan aku mau kau benar bisa melakukannya dengan baik!"

"Tenang saja, ini pekerjaanku kau tau itu?!"

"Ya...ya terserah dan mulai besok kau sudah harus bertindak arraseo!"

"Aku tau itu."

Keduanya tersenyum licik akan kesepakatan yang telah mereka buat. Satu rencana yang dapat merusak hubungan sepasang kekasih itu. Hingga yeoja tersebut semakin tak sabaran akan rencana mereka. Dengan harapan ia bisa melakukannya dan semua berjalan lancar sesuai apa yang ia inginkan. Disana ia tertawa menakutkan.

"Sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi milikku...Oh Sehun."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Not Over You ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Maaf aku terlambat."

"Kau darimana saja heum?, kenapa lama sekali?"

"Mian, tadi ada sedikit urusan."

"Yasudah kita lanjutkan!"

Ketiga namja bertubuh kecil itu mulai membuka buku pelajaran mereka, mulai mengerjakan tugas yang telah diberikan oleh guru mereka tadi. Berdiskusi bersama diperpustakaan sekolah membahas tugas tersebut. Luhan baru saja akan mengambil ponselnya untuk mencari sebagian tugas mereka lewat internet, Barkhyun lebih dulu menginstrupsi pergerakkannya ketika mata sipit namja pencinta eyerliner itu tak sengaja tertuju pada seragam sahabatnya. Tak ada yang aneh sebenarnya hanya sedikit berbeda menurutnya.

"Lu..."

"Yah?"

"Entah ini benar perkiraanku atau bukan, tapi bukankah itu seragamnya Oh Sehun?" Tanyanya sambil kembali melihat seragam yang Luhan kenakan. Hal itu membuat yang ditanya jadi membatu seketika.

"Hah? Benarkah?" Kyungsoo pun ikutan menatapnya penuh.

"Yah, lihatlah papan namanya juga tertulis Oh Sehun bukan? Dan seragam itu terlihat lebih besar dari sebelumnya" Luhan jadi gelagapan sendiri disana karena sial!, Baekhyun matanya kenapa sangat jelih sekali?.

"Lu itu benar?"

"Ahh...g-geurae, tadi saat menyusul kalian disini ada seseorang yang tak sengaja menumpahkan minuman sodanya diseragamku hingga jadi kotor. Saat aku ingin membersihkannya Sehun datang dan meminjamkanku seragam miliknya" Luhan menjelaskan.

"Jinjja?"

"Yah, makanya aku terlambat menemui kalian disini"

ia tersenyum kikuk kepada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang setia menatapnya sulit diartikan, apa lagi Baekhyun yang seakan mencurigainya.

"Ohh, jadi begitu tapi kau tidak diapa-apakan olehnya 'kan?"

"Te-tentu saja tidak, Sehun hanya meminjamkan seragamnya saja kok."

"Yasudah, mari kita lanjutkan!"

"Y-yah."

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya tampak tak perduli lalu kembali pada pekerjaannya, namun berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang justru masih memandang kearah Luhan dengan tatapan sedikit menyelidik. Bukan apa ia hanya sedikit merasa tak percaya saja jika Luhan mengatakan Sehun hanya meminjamkan seragamnya itu. Karena saat ia melihat kearah seragam yang Luhan kenakan itu matanya malah tak sengaja menangkap sesuatu yang aneh disana. Tepatnya pada arah kerah baju Luhan, tidak yang jelas itu tepat pada leher namja rusa itu.

Disana ada sesuatu yang ia dapat sebuah bercap berwarna samar merah kecil terlihat dileher itu. Dan Kyungsoo tak bodoh yang tidak mengetahui langsung bercap apa itu sebenarnya. Ia tau pasti jika bercap itu adalah sebuah hisapan atau gigitan kecil yang memiliki arti suatu tanda kepemilikkan.

Jika benar dengan apa yang ia kira, maka Luhan mungkin berbohong kepada mereka jika Sehun hanya meminjamkan seragamnya kepada Luhan. Tapi sang playboy itu telah melakukan sesuatu yang lebih pada sahabat rusanya itu. Dan Kyungsoo meyakini hal itu seorang sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ T.B.C ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Satu chap sebelum saya bener hiatus ( perasaan udah hiatus dah? -_- ) XD ini bener hiatus yeh kan gk lama lagi lebaran, saya mau fakum dulu untuk beberapa minggu kedepan guys.

Okeh saya tau cerita ini jadi makin gk jelas, benar gk? Alurnya jadi berantakan hehee... tapi yang penting udah saya kasi chap 04 nya'kan?. Dan yang bikin saya jadi seExcited sekarang karena kalian masih pada setia dengan ff ini yuhuuu... XD

Saya akan sedikit menjawab pertanyaan yang kalian tanyakan, salah satunya sbg :

 **Q : masalah masa lalu Sehun diceritain gk?, kenapa bisa dia cidera?**

 **A : untuk masa lalunya Sehun mungkin aku akan sedikit ceritakan bagaimana dia yang bisa cidera dan itu akan ada dichap tertentu.**

 **Q : kapan HunHan bakal sadar sama perasaan mereka?**

 **A : nanti tapi gk sekarang yah, kan mereka baru-baru jadian. Sehun juga baru memulai permainannya jadi ditunggu aja yah^^**

 **Q : apa sih alasan Luhan nekat jadi kekasihnya Sehun? Dia suka gk sih sama Sehun?**

 **A : untuk alasannya Luhan pasti udah tau dong dichap sebelumnya ( chap pertama ) dimana Luhan cuma mau tau gimana rasanya jadi kekasihnya Sehun. Dan dia suka atau gk? Untuk saat ini belum bisa dipastikan dan kembali lagi ada saatnya mereka mulai sadar perasaan masing-masing.**

Untuk sementara segitu aja yah^^

Diff ini juga saya lebih menceritakan tentang percintaan mereka yang bagaimana terjadinya, maunya bikin cerita ala anak sekolahan dengan persaingan plus pake bawa anak-anak basket gitu. Ini juga awalnya berasal dari salah satu drama Favorite saya dari Taiwan kalo gk salah yah hehee...

Yang judulnya MVP Lover, ada yg tau gk? Itu drama lawas banget ingat kalo itu pas saya masih SD dulu kkk~ Yg pernah ditayangkan disalah satu tv channel swasta.

Pemainnya dari boyband Taiwan yang pertama kali saya tau dulu selain F4 namanya 5566 ( kalo gk salah XD ) Pokoknya itu dah, ceritanya seru kisah cinta ala anak basket dah.

Yosh! Saya malah jadi bercerita hahaa... Yaudah sekian untuk chap ini cuapan tak bermutu saya dan satu lagi sekedar info Saya juga mulai menulis ff diWattpad guys yang baru saya buat beberapa hari yang lalu akunnya. Dan sudah ada ff baru saya disana yang gk saya publish diffn.

Ni akunnya : **Dhinnie794**

Mungkin saya juga bakal aktif disana guys. Okeh sekian untuk basa-basinya, terima kasih untuk para readers setia saya diff ini. Sampai jumpa dilain waktu

Chaooww...

Bye...byeee~

 **Xdhinnie0595**

 **26/06/16**


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING!**

 **TERDAPAT TYPO DAN KATA-KATA YANG HILANG MOHON DIMAKLUMIN^^**

* * *

 **~ Not Over You ~**

 **Chapter 05**

 **..**

 **...**

 **...**

Hari kedua untuk Sehun memulai kembali latihannya bersama para anggota tim basket sekolah mereka. Melakukan semua teknik dasar yang diajarkan oleh pelatih mereka. Untuk Sehun pun harus ekstra melakukan beberapa teknik tersebut mengingat dirinya hampir setahun lebih ia tak bermain lagi. Jadi ia harus kembali mempelajari semuanya dari awal agar tak merasa kaku saat bertanding nanti. Cidera yang dialaminya pun juga menjadi sedikit penghambat untuknya berlatih karena cidera itu pula yang telah membuatnya sempat berhenti bermain.

Terkadang ia akan meringis pelan ketika melakukan lompatan kecil saat berlatih melakukan tembakan langsung pada ring lawan. Pergelangan kakinya akan mulai terasa nyeri saat digerakkan hingga ia sedikit kesulitan melakukan lompatan lebih. Namun ia mencoba untuk tetap menahannya, berekspresi biasa seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa dengannya.

"Priittt!...5 menit lagi sebelum waktunya istirahat" seru pelatih mereka mengawasi para anggota lainnya. Mereka berlatih menembak saat ini, secara bergantian melakukannya hingga saat tepat pada giliran Sehun lagi.

Namja pucat itu langsung menangkat bolanya berlari cepat kearah ring didepannya. Dan siap melakukan tembakkannya, bersiap akan melompat lalu...

 **BRUK**

"AKHh..." Sungyeol melebarkan matanya ketika melihat Sehun tersungkur dilantai sambil memegang pergelangan kaki kirinya.

"Sehunn..."

"Oh, tidak Sehun!"

Kai dan Chanyeol pun langsung berlari kearah Sehun diikuti pelatih mereka. Semua terkejut pula Sehun sungguh terlihat menyedihkan dengan wajah yang meringis kesakitan.

"Neo...gwaenchana Sehun?"

"Sehun..."

"Akhh...k-kakikuu..." Ringis Sehun kesakitan terus memegang pergelangan kaki kirinya itu.

"Cepat ambilkan kompres untuknya!" Pinta pelatih mereka lantas salah satu anggota lain berlari menjauh guna mengambil kompres untuk Sehun.

"Sehun bertahanlah!" Ujar pelatihnya sambil menyentuh pergelangan kaki Sehun, lalu mulai memijitnya pelan-pelan.

"Ssshhh...akhh..." Sehun sampai berteriak kembali semakin meringis membuat Kai, Chanyeol hingga Sungyeol menatapnya khawatir disana. Takut jika cidera namja pucat itu semakin menjadi.

"Bagaimana ssaem?" Sungyeol bertanya karena jujur ia benar merasa cemas setengah mati pada dongsaengnya itu.

"Gwaenchana ini hanya sedikit terkilir saja, tapi tetap harus berhati-hati" ucap pelatih Kang terus memijit pergelangan kaki Sehun yang saat ini terdiam terengah-engah.

"Benarkah? Lalu apa masih bisa ditangani ssaem?" Kini Kai yang ikut cemas.

"Untuk saat ini jangan dipaksakan dulu, dan kau bisa beristirahat Sehun"

Sehun masih terdiam menatap kosong pergelangan kakinya yang saat ini tengah dikompres dengan air dingin. Ia tak mengatakan apa pun lagi selain masih diam pada pikiran tak menentunya.

"Jja sampai disini dulu latihan kita hari ini, semua boleh istirahat dan kau Sehun...jangan paksakan dirimu jika tidak bisa menahannya"

setelah mengatakan hal itu pelatih Kang pergi meninggalkan ruang latihan mereka. Diikuti oleh para anggota lainnya, hingga menyisakan Sehun bersama Kai, Chanyeol dan juga Sungyeol disana.

"Sehun kau tak apa?" Chanyeol bersuara setelah hening terjadi diantara mereka.

"Kai, Chanyeol kalian pergilah lebih dulu!" Pinta Sehun tiba-tiba.

"Lalu kau?" Ia mengangkat wajahnya guna menatap kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, jadi jangan mencemaskanku!"

"Kau yakin?" Bergumam sebagai balasannya kini Kai dan Chanyeol jadi menghela nafas saja, sebelum beranjak bangun dari jongkoknya.

"Baiklah kami pergi dulu, kau istirahatlah."

Keduanya pun pada akhirnya pergi berlalu dari ruangan tersebut meninggalkannya berdua dengan Sungyeol disana. Kepergian mereka hening kembali terjadi. Dimana Sungyeol-lah yang kini mengambil alih mengompres kaki Sehun.

"Kau benar tak apa?" Sungyeol bersuara akhirnya.

"Hmm...apa aku terlihat menyedihkan dimata hyung?" Sungyeol berdecih kecil sambil terus melakukan pekerjaannya.

"Mungkin? Jangan dipaksakan!"

"Siapa yang memaksakan? Lagi pula jika benar, bagaimana dengan latihanku?"

"Hun, masih banyak waktu arra!"

Kini Sehun yang terdengar mendengus kasar sambil mengusap wajahnya. Lalu tersenyum miris kembali menatap kakinya itu.

"Aku tau itu" balasnya dengan nada datar tak bersahabat. Mendapatkan gelengan kepala dari seniornya itu.

"Sudah merasa baikkan?"

"Yah, lumayan. Sudahlah hyung aku tak apa"

"Jangan keras kepala!. Kalau masih sakit perlu kedokter?"

"Hyung berlebihan"

ia berdengus kasar Sunyeol jadi tertawa kecil karenanya, apa lagi saat melihat wajah lucu Sehun yang tengah mempoutkan kecil bibir tipisnya. Hal yang jarang sekali melihat ekspresi dongsaengnya seperti itu karena yang ia tau Sehun orang yang jarang berekspresi baik pada siapa pun.

"Mungkin hyung bisa membantuku keruang kesehatan sekolah saja?"

"Wae?"

"Aku akan tidur disana?"

Kembali tertawa keras sekarang karena Sehun tak disangka malah mengeluarkan wajah memelasnya dan itu sangat lucu. Sampai Sehun sendiri ikut tertawa tak jelas. Sungguh bukan dirinya yang seperti biasanya hanya dengan Sungyeol-lah yang bisa membuatnya tampak seperti itu. Hingga mereka masih tertawa bersama disepinya ruangan latihan mereka. Sebelum akhirnya Sungyeol membopong Sehun melangkah menuju ruang kesehatan sekolah mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Not Over You ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan tak bisa berbohong jika ia merasa khawatir saat tak sengaja ia mendengar pembicaraan beberapa yeoja mengenai kekasihnya yang mengalami kecelakaan kecil ketika melakukan latihannya hari ini. Ia cemas akan keadaan namja pucat itu saat ini. Karena bagaimana pun juga ia tau masalah yang dialami kekasihnya, lantas ia pun ikut merasa jadi tak tenang sendiri.

Bertanya-tanya bagaimana keadaan namja itu? Apa dia baik-baik saja saat ini? Hingga ingin rasanya Luhan bertemu dengan namja itu, melihat sendiri dan memastikan jika namja itu tidak apa-apa. Ia bahkan sudah bersiap berlari menuju ruang kesehatan ketika tau namja pucat itu kini berada disana.

Sekali lagi ia tau hal itu karena para yeoja-yeoja itu yang mengatakannya. Lantas saat ini dengan berbekal minuman yang sempat ia beli, Luhan berjalan menuju arah ruang kesehatan. Benar memastikan jika Sehun tak apa-apa disana.

.

Sementara itu diruang kesehatan tersebut sesosok yeoja cantik lebih dulu datang dan secara diam-diam memasuki ruangan itu. Menatap diam sosok namja pucat tengah berbaring disalah satu kasur yang tersedia disana. Berjalan pelan mendekat hingga ia bisa melihat betapa damainya wajah tampan itu dengan mata yang tertutup rapat. Yeoja itu tersenyum memuja merasa sedikit senang karena hanya ada ia dan namja itu disana. Selebihnya tak ada siapa pun disana selain mereka. Dengan segala rencana liciknya Irene nama sang yeoja kini mulai bertindak.

Ia seketika beranjak menaiki kasur dimana Sehun tempati. Dengan perlahan agar tak mengganggu tidur sang playboy ia sudah berada diatas kasur itu pula. Lalu tanpa ragu bergerak lebih sampai ia berhasil menempatkan dirinya duduk diatas perut rata Sehun. Sesaat ia memandangi wajah tampan Sehun yang terlelap.

"Aku akan menunjukkan padamu, jika aku tidak akan membuatmu merasa bosan denganku Sehun"

setelah berucap yakin Irene membawa kedua tangannya kearah dada Sehun. Hendak membuka satu persatu kancing seragam namja tersebut. Sampai memperlihatkan begitu saja dada bidang pucat Sehun. Ia jadi seketika gugup kecil dan malah merundukkan tubuhnya agar semakin dekat pada tubuh Sehun.

"Sehun...kau membuatku tergila-gila padamu dan aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu begitu saja"

Entah dengan nafsu yang seketika mengebu-ngebu Irene melesatkan wajahnya kearah perpotongan leher Sehun. Menciumnya sambil menghirup aroma maskulin dari tubuh sang playboy. Bahkan tangannya sudah bermain nakal didada terbuka namja itu. Menyentuh mengusapnya dengan gerakkan sensual.

"Mmhhh..."

Nafasnya jadi memberat karena nafsu tanpa henti bibirnya berkeliaran terus dileher Sehun. Tangan kirinya masih sibuk membelai dada itu sementara tangan kanannya sudah bermain liar menuju sesuatu yang ada diselangkangan namja pucat itu.

Dan Sehun yang mulai merasa terganggu terlihat mengerutkan alisnya tak nyaman. Merasa puas dengan leher itu Irene beralih mengangkat sedikit wajahnya dan sekarang menyamakan posisi wajah Sehun yang masih terlelap. Tanpa berlama-lama ia langsung menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir tipis namja tersebut. Untuk awalan hanya menempelkannya saja sebelum mulai bergerak melumatnya liar.

"Mmpphhh...ngghhh..." Lenguhnya seorang diri terus mencium ganas bibir Sehun tanpa sadar telah berhasil mengganggu sang playboy yang terlelap itu.

Irene bahkan sudah seperti cacing kepanasan tanpa malu kedua tangannya yang tadi sibuk bermain ditubuh Sehun, kini ia beralih membuka seragamnya sendiri tanpa pula melepaskan cumbuannya dibibir namja pucat itu. Usai melepaskan blazer dan kancing seragam putihnya yeoja yang lebih tua setahun dari Sehun itu menyibak seragamnya hingga memperlihatkan payudaranya yang masih terbalut oleh bra hitam miliknya.

Sehun sendiri yang akhirnya sudah sadar sepenuhnya langsung membuka matanya dengan alis yang berkerut. Sedetik kemudian ia melebarkan matanya saat melihat siapa yang telah berani mengusik tidurnya tadi. Ia seketika merasa kesal setengah mati begitu tau siapa orangnya, lantas dengan cepat ia mendorong lengan Irene dengan kedua tangannya dan terlepaslah ciuman mereka sampai yeoja itu terkejut pula.

"Akh...Sehun?"

"Kau..."

Sehun menggeram tertahan menatap tajam pada sosok Irene.

"Beraninya kau"

ia hendak membangunkan tubuhnya, tapi Irene bertindak lebih dulu dengan balik menahan lengannya dan kembali menyerang bibir tipis Sehun ganas.

"Mmphh!"

"Ngghhhaamphhh..."

 **SRET**

"Brengsek!. Apa yang kau lakukan hah?" Sehun membentak kuat saat ia kembali berhasil melepaskan ciuman itu, lalu berhasil pula membangunkan tubuhnya dari tindihan tubuh Irene diatasnya.

"Membuktikan padamu jika aku bisa lebih memuaskanmu!"

"Gila!. Kau pikir dengan begitu aku akan menerimamu lagi heoh?"

"Aku tidak perduli itu, asalkan aku benar bisa memuaskanmu maka kau tetap akan bersamaku" Sehun berdecih keras membuang wajahnya kesal kesembarangan arah, ia terlalu malas melihat wajah yeoja didepannya ini.

"Bermimpi saja sana. Noona dengar seberapa besar usahamu melakukannya aku tidak akan bisa bersamamu lagi!"

"Waeyo? Aku benar tidak akan membuatmu bosan Sehun. Percayalah!, jadi biarkan aku membuktikannya."

Sehun tersentak berpaling lagi pada Irene saat tau yeoja itu tengah nekat melepaskan ikat pinggang yang ia kenakan. Lantas ia cepat menahannya.

"Kau benar gila noona!"

"Yah, gila karenamu. Sehun biarkan aku melakukannya"

"Tidak. Dan minggirlah noona!"

"Shireoyo!"

Kembali menggeram karena Irene tetap bersikeras untuk melepaskan ikat pinggang itu. Memberontak saat kedua tangannya ditahan oleh Sehun. Sungguh nekat sampai ia malah mendorong tubuh Sehun kembali terbaring dan ia menindihnya lagi.

"Akh, Shit!"

Sehun jadi menggerang kini karena sial benar yeoja itu jadi terlihat buas yang telah menekan sesuatu yang ada diselangkangannya dengan lutut nista sang yeoja. Itu jelas menyiksanya saat ini.

"Noona!" Bentaknya lagi sedikit kualahan akan tindakkan anarkis Irene pada tubuhnya.

"Sehun...aku menginginkanmu sayang, jadi biar aku menyentuhmu" bisik sensual Irene tepat ditelinganya dengan sengaja bertujuan agar Sehun terangsang, tapi tidak semudah itu bagi Sehun agar ia mulai merasa tegang ia justru merasa marah sekarang karenanya.

Hingga sekali lagi ia mendorong kasar tubuh Irene diatasnya mengakibatkan sang yeoja akhirnya terdorong kebelakang.

"Akhh...Se-Sehuunn" jerit Irene kesakitan akibat dorongan kuat dari Sehun.

Sehun lekas bangun menuruni kasur yang mereka tempati, berdiri disana dengan wajah garang penuh emosinya menatap Irene.

"Dasar jalang!" Desisnya datar sambil mengatur pernafasannya yang sempat tak beraturan karena usahanya untuk terlepas dari yeoja sialan itu.

"Sehunn..."

"Jangan mendekatiku brengsek!. Menjauh kau aku muak melihatmu" ujarnya penuh penekanan disana sedikit membuat Irene sempat takut.

"Sehun mengapa kau seperti ini padaku? Kau tau aku mencintaimu heum..."

"Masa bodoh. Karena aku sama sekali tidak menaruh perasaan apa pun pada yeoja sepertimu arra!"

"Wae Sehun? Wae?"

"Ck, seharusnya kau sadar jika kau hanya mainanku dan tidak lebih"

mengatakan hal itu Sehun menyeringai kecil apa lagi saat melihat wajah ingin menangis dari Irene. Sungguh memuakkan baginya.

"Lagi pula sudah pernah aku katakan, jangan menggangguku lagi noona karena aku tak menyukainya."

"Kau jahat Sehun, kau jahat teganya memperlakukanku seperti ini? Apa yang salah dariku hah? Hiks..."

"Kau tidak salah, tapi cintamu itu padaku salah karena aku sama sekali tidak mencintaimu, jadi mengertilah!"

Sampai mengumbar senyuman mautnya kepada Irene, Sehun malah berbalik badan hendak melangkah pergi dari sana. Berniat meninggalkan Irene seorang diri tanpa memperdulikannya sama sekali.

"Tidak Sehun...tunggu..."

Sampai Irene pun ikut beranjak menyusul langkah Sehun didepan sana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Not Over You ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan tidak tau mengapa ia malah berdiri didepan pintu ruangan itu saja, tanpa melakukan apa pun? Padahal ia sudah berniat untuk datang kesana guna menemui Sehun didalam memastikan keadaannya.

Tapi ia malah jadi ragu sendiri untuk melangkah masuk dan berdiri diam didepan sana. Dasar bodoh! Pikirnya sampai ia merutuki dirinya sendiri. Sampai beberapa kali ia menghela nafas saja. Dan saat ia sudah meyakinkan dirinya sendiri untuk memutuskan masuk, mengangkat satu tangannya guna membuka pintu. Namun pintu tersebut justru sudah terbuka lebih dulu karena seseorang dari dalam telah membukanya.

 **CKLEK**

"Sehun tunggu duluu..."

Luhan yang memang tepat berdiri didepan pintu memasang wajah bengongnya saat seseorang yang membuka pintu itu bertemu tatap langsung padanya, dan hal yang sama terjadi pada seseorang itu justru malah sedikit terkejut melihat Luhan sudah berdiri dihadapannya.

"Luhan?"

Sehun disana benar terkejut saat membuka pintu ruangan itu sosok Luhan sudah berdiri didepannya. Menatapnya diam dengan wajah bengong lucu itu. Luhan sendiri memang hanya diam saja menatapnya dan sedikit mengernyit setelah matanya kini menangkap sosok lain yang berada dibelakang tubuh kekasihnya itu. Disana Irene menatapnya pula.

"Sehun..."

Ketika Luhan menyerukan nama Sehun, Irene ikut mengerutkan keningnya lalu menatap bergantian kedua namja didepannya itu. Tak lama sedetik kemudian ia jadi tersenyum licik seorang diri sebelum yeoja itu bergerak tiba-tiba. Menarik tubuh Sehun didepannya hingga namja itu menghadapnya kini.

Sampai ia beralih menangkup wajah Sehun dan menciumnya sepihak. Tentu saja Sehun terkejut bukan main bahkan Luhan pula tak bisa menyangkalnya, betapa ia tak menduga jika yeoja yang ia tau senior disekolah mereka itu tiba-tiba mencium kekasihnya. Karena hal itu ia kembali terdiam dengan masih rasa terkejutnya. Saat tersadar akan tindakan Irene yang tiba-tiba padanya, ia langsung mendorong sekali lagi tubuh yeoja yang kembali membuatnya marah itu. Jadilah ciuman itu terlepas seketika dimana Sehun menatap tajam Irene didepannya.

"Kau..." Desis Sehun sambil menyeka bibirnya bekas ciuman nista yeoja tadi.

"Wae?"

"Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan sialan?!"

"Menciummu? Tentu saja" balas Irene dengan santai sambil menampilkan senyum liciknya itu, ia bahkan sempat melihat kearah Luhan berada.

"Beraninya kau..."

"Kenapa? Bukannya kita sudah sering melakukannya Sehun? Jadi kenapa reaksimu seperti itu?, ahh...apa itu karena dia?"

Luhan menunduk sesaat ketika Irene dengan santainya menunjuk dirinya disana, hal itu membuat Sehun mengikuti tatapan Irene kepada sosok namja lainnya itu, Luhan.

"Kenapa? Apa karena dia kekasihmu Oh Sehun?" Lagi-lagi Irene berucap seakan ingin menyindir akan kehadiran Luhan diantara mereka.

"Tentu saja, karena dia kekasihku dan kau...tanpa tau malu menyentuhku ck, dasar jalang" tapi Sehun tak memperdulikannya ia bahkan membalas lebih atas ucapan yeoja sialan itu.

"Sehun!"

Irene jadi kesal sendiri sekarang beralih lagi pada Luhan yang menatapnya diam.

"Aku seperti ini karenamu brengsek!. Jika kau tidak memutuskanku aku tidak akan berbuat seperti ini. Tapi dia..."

"Ck, lihatlah apa bagusnya? Dia bahkan sama sepertimu Sehun, seorang namja tapi bagaimana bisa kau menerimanya?" Omel Irene tak tahan sudah yang bahkan ia malah memandangi Luhan dari bawah keatas sambil tersenyum meremehkan.

"Bukan urusanmu jika aku menerimanya!" Sehun kembali membalas acuh.

"Tentu saja urusanku, aku juga kekasihmu dan kau memutuskanku karena namja sialan ini. Kau milihnya dibanding denganku? Kau jahat Sehun!"

"Hey, ingat kau itu hanya salah satu mainanku. Aku sudah mengatakan padamu bukan? Aku tidak menyukaimu noona"

"Lalu mengapa kau memilihnya? Ahh...apa karena dia juga akan menjadi mainanmu begitu?"

Sehun terlihat mengeraskan rahangnya semakin kesal, yeoja ini sungguh membuatnya muak hingga moodnya jadi sangat memburuk. Entah mengapa ia rada tidak suka atas ucapan Irene mengenai Luhan padanya. Sedang Luhan setia diam karena ia tak tau harus melakukan apa, diam menyaksikan pertengkaran keduanya tanpa berniat untuk ikut campur walau namanya itu terbawa oleh pertengkaran tersebut.

"Sekali lagi itu bukan urusanmu!"

Irene berdecak keras merasa marah ia malah melangkah sedikit kearah Luhan. Menatap penuh kebenciannya pada namja rusa itu.

"Sungguh menjengkelkan, apa sekarang kau berubah haluan Sehun? Menerimanya dan menjadi gay?, yaampun apa sekarang seperti ini seleramu karena bosan dengan yeoja cantik disini?"

"Apa maksudmu berbicara seperti itu?" Tanya Sehun datar penuh akan nada tak sukanya.

"Dia namja Sehun, walau...yah dia cantik, tapi seperti ini seleramu? Atau karena penasaran seperti apa rasanya mengencani seorang namja gay?"

Luhan mengepal erat satu tangannya akibat ucapan Irene sudah sungguh keterlaluan, sangat merendahkan harga dirinya saat ini sampai ia sangat ingin memukul kuat wajah licik yeoja sialan itu.

"Jaga ucapanmu sialan!" Sehun mendesis karena ia juga tak suka Luhan direndahkan seperti itu.

"Apa perduliku, ck dasar gay!"

 **SRET**

 **BRUK**

"KAU!"

Sehun murka ketika melihat bagaimana kasarnya Irene mendorong tubuh Luhan hingga namja itu berjatuh kelantai, bahkan minuman yang Luhan bawa sedari tadi ditangannya pun terhempas begitu saja kelantai.

"Apa? Kau ingin marah karena aku sudah mendorongnya?, ouhh...lihat kau bahkan tidak seperti ini jika aku terjatuh atau apa pun? Kau-"

"Diam kau jalang!, berhentilah bertingkah menjijikan karena bagaimana pun juga aku tidak akan pernah menerima yeoja sialan sepertimu. Dan..."

"Dia namja atau bukan, gay atau pun bukan, itu bukan urusanmu. Aku tidak perduli dengan apa yang kau ucapkan dan satu lagi...jika benar aku menjadi gay, setidaknya dia tidak membuatku merasa bosan, tidak dengan yeoja murahan sepertimu noona"

Sehun menyeringai puas saat melihat bagaimana reaksi wajah Irene setelah ia mengucapkan kata-katanya itu. Dimana yeoja itu terdiam seketika tak berkutik dengan wajah kejutnya.

"Sehun kau..."

 **PLAK**

Luhan bisa pastikan jika tamparan itu pasti akan membekas dipipi sang kekasih.

"Keterlaluan...aku benci padamu, brengsek hiks..."

Saat itu Irene tak bisa apa-apa selain berbalik dan berlari dengan tangisannya atas ucapan Sehun yang sungguh menyakitkan untuknya. Ia pergi meninggalkan kedua namja itu disana. Sementara Sehun mendengus kasar sambil mengusap pipinya yang sungguh terasa perih karena tamparan tersebut. Lalu ia beralih pada Luhan tertunduk dilantai sana. Lantas ia bergerak mendekatinya, berjongkok tepat didepan kekasihnya itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya dengan nada yang lebih santai sekarang, Luhan pun mendongak sedikit guna melihat wajah Sehun didepannya. Ia tersenyum kaku.

"Yah, aku baik-baik saja..."

Menunduk lagi malah membuat Sehun mengerutkan alisnya. Sesaat diam seperti itu Sehun lagi menghembuskan nafasnya. Bergerak tiba-tiba mendekati Luhan dan langsung membawa tubuh kecil Luhan dalam gendongannya bridal.

"Eh? Sehun?"

Luhan tersentak jadinya akan tindakan Sehun seperti itu padanya. Secara refleks ia meletakkan kedua tangannya melingkari leher namja pucat itu. Dan Sehun beranjak melangkah kembali memasuki ruang kesehatan dengan Luhan digendongannya.

"Sehun..."

"Diam saja, jangan bertanya apa pun!"

Luhan menggulum bibirnya kecil menuruti kata Sehun agar tak bertanya apa pun pada sang playboy itu. Hingga tau Sehun sudah membawanya kearah sebuah kasur disana. Wajahnya ia tekuk setelah mendapatkan satu kecupan ringan dibibirnya dari namja yang tengah menggendongnya itu. Tepat diatas kasur putih empuk itu tubuh kecil Luhan direbahkan oleh Sehun.

Ia menatap bengong pada kekasihnya. Dimana Sehun telah ikut menaiki kasurnya dan mengambil tempat tepat disebelahnya berbaring pula.

 **GREB**

Hingga Luhan merasa tubuhnya jadi menghangat karena Sehun langsung membawa tubuhnya masuk kedalam bekapan namja itu. Tubuh saling berhadapan menyamping mereka saling bertatapan pula diam. Luhan jadi merasa nyaman dan terlindungi karena Sehun didekatnya, hal itu pula ia sangat sukai sekarang.

Bagaimana satu tangan Sehun memeluk tubuhnya erat, satu tangannya yang lain sibuk memainkan suraian Luhan disana, juga tatapan teduh itu seakan benar membuat ia lupa akan segala masalah yang pernah terjadi diantara mereka.

"Jangan perduli dan dengarkan apa yang yeoja gila itu katakan padamu arra!" Suara Sehun pun terdengar baik dikedua telinganya.

"Heum..."

Sampai Luhan jadi hanya bisa bergumam saja membalasnya. Dan merasakan betapa lembutnya bibir tipis Sehun menyelimuti bibir kecilnya. Terjadi cukup lama sebelum Sehun menarik wajahnya mengambil jarak sedikit dari wajah Luhan.

"Yeoja gila?"

"Yah, yeoja gila."

"Dia pasti salah satu mantanmu?"

"Kau benar, mantanku saat kau menjadi kekasihku sekarang. Dan dia sangat menyebalkan"

Luhan tersenyum kecil ketika melihat wajah Sehun yang tanpa disadari oleh sang playboy itu tengah berengutkan tipis wajahnya.

"Tapi dia terlihat sangat menyukaimu Sehun-ah" Sehun mengangkat acuh bahunya karena ia memang tak perduli jika benar apa yang telah Luhan katakan tadi mengenai Irene terhadapnya.

"Dan aku tidak perduli hal itu"

helaan Luhan lakukan matanya yang tadi terus beradu tatapan dengan mata tajam Sehun. Ia alihkan jadi pada pipi sebelah kiri namja itu, dimana ada bekas merah disana yang ia tau itu bekas tamparan tadi. Ia angkat satu tangannya guna menyentuh pipi tersebut.

"Sehun-ah, apa ini sakit? Tanyanya dengan nada pelan sambil mengelus pipi itu.

"Lumayan..." Sehun menjawab dengan mata yang ia pejamkan guna menikmati jari-jemari lembut Luhan dipipinya.

"Dan kau kemari?" Ia buka matanya setelah giliran ia yang bertanya, melihat wajah Luhan tak jauh dari wajahnya sendiri.

"Aku mendengar dari beberapa siswa jika kau mengalami kecelakaan kecil saat latihan, jadi aku datang untuk memastikan keadaanmu" jelas Luhan masih sibuk memainkan tangannya dipipi Sehun.

"Secepat itu beritanya tersebar? Ck, mereka banyak mulut"

senyuman kecil Luhan berikan mendengar Sehun berdecak agak kesal disana.

"Jadi bagaimana?"

"Aku hanya terkilir, jadi tidak apa-apa."

"Syukurlah..."

 **CUP**

Ciuman itu terjadi jauh lebih lama dan lembut, Luhan yang senantiasa menerimanya dan membalasnya pasti. Ia suka saat Sehun kembali membawanya dalam kelembutan ciuman itu. Hingga ia rasa sesuatu mulai berdesir didalam dirinya. Mengejutkan dan juga menyenangkan, entahlah yang jelas ia menikmatinya saat ini. Dimana bibir mereka bersatu saling bergesekan dan menyelimuti dengan penuhnya.

"Mmphh..."

Sehun pun sudah meraih tangan Luhan yang tadi berada dipipinya dalam genggamannya. Mengeratkan kedua tautan mereka agar semakin dekat seakan tak bisa dilepaskan. Mereka benar sama menikmatinya, mata yang saling terpejam sebagaimana bentuk penyaluran rasa perasaan mereka saat ini antara satu sama yang lainnya. Menit selanjutnya Sehun memberi jeda sesaat sambil membuka matanya bersamaan dengan Luhan dan mereka kembali bertatapan.

Tepat saat itu Sehun justru bergerak bangun berpindah menjadi berada diatas tubuh Luhan. Menindihnya tak begitu kuat ia jadi bisa lebih leluasa memandang wajah manis kekasihnya. Tangannya ia biarkan bermain dikulit mulus wajah Luhan dibawahnya.

"Kau...mengapa selalu memberiku tatapan itu heum?"

"Sehunn...mmhhh..."

Sehun menyatuhkan kening mereka, sesekali mencuri kecupan kecil diujung hidung mungil itu. Si kecil malah memejamkan sekali matanya merasa begitu nyaman ketika Sehun kembali memberikannya sentuhan-sentuhan lembut itu.

"Tatapan yang seakan memintaku untuk menyentuhmu..."

"Mmhhh..."

kecupan kecil menjadi ciuman penuh kelembutan hingga Luhan semakin terbawa larut, ia sentuh kembali pipi sang playboy. Mengusapnya lembut pula sebagai balasan atas perlakuan namja pucat itu padanya. Tak hanya itu Sehun pun telah menggesek-gesekkan sengaja wajahnya pada wajah Luhan.

Sudah seperti anak kucing yang tengah bermanja-manja pada sang induk. Dan lagi hal itu Luhan sangat menyukainya. Terasa sungguh nyaman dan tenang, sekali lagi mereka saling menikmatinya.

"Sehun..."

"Sstthhh...biarkan terus seperti ini heum! Biarkan aku menyentuhmu"

Sehun berucap bisik tepat didepan bibir Luhan yang sudah kembali membuka matanya. Luhan ingin berucap membalas sesuatu, namun seketika mulutnya terasa sulit digerakkan akibat Sehun yang tak henti memberinya sentuhan dimana-mana.

Membuat pikirannya tak terkendali sesaat. Dan terasa hanya satu hal yang jadi memenuhi pikirannya.

Sehun.

Nama namja diatasnya inilah entah bagaimana sudah merasuki dan memenuhi seluruh kerja pikirannya. Lantas dengan menyerukan nama itu Luhan hanya bisa melakukannya. Yang justru menambah sesuatu yang bergejolak dari dalam dirinya. Desiran halus aneh tapi terasa begitu menyenangkan. Luhan jadi terlena.

Tangannya yang masih bertengger dipipi namja diatasnya ini, ia menambah satu tangannya yang lain menyentuh lembut keseluruhan sisi wajah tampan sang playboy. Membelainya dengan hati-hati seakan takut membuat sang pemilik merasa terganggu, namun tidak akan hal itu karena Sehun justru menikmatinya. Sampai namja pucat itu tak bisa lagi menahan sedari tadi hasratnya yang jelas begitu ingin menyentuh lebih sosok namja kecil dibawah tubuhnya saat ini. Sehun terdengar menggeram tertahan menajamkan kedua matanya guna menelusuri lebih jauh wajah cantik itu. Ia rendahkan lebih wajahnya agar semakin dekat pada wajah Luhan. Satu geraman lagi Sehun keluarkan, berujar cepat dan kembali menyatuhkan bibir mereka dibawah sana.

"Aku akan menciummu, menciummu dan menjadikan semuanya hanya untukku...seluruhnya"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Not Over You ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku masih tak menyangka jika Sehun bisa menjalin hubungan dengan namja itu."

"Geurae, aku tak habis pikir mengapa ia mau menjadi kekasih si Luhan itu? Bukannya mereka sama-sama namja?"

"Yang benar saja Sehun menjadi gay? Bagaimana pun juga pasangan gay disekolah kitakan masih begitu mustahil, apa Sehun sudah bosan dengan yeoja seperti kita?"

"Ck, yang jelas jika itu benar, ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Walau pun sebrengseknya Sehun dia tidak boleh menjadi gay hanya karena kekasih sialannya itu!"

"Aku setuju, kalau perlu kita buat saja hubungan mereka lekas berakhir, atau kalau perlu kita paksa Sehun agar cepat memutuskan Luhan!"

"Hmm...aku yakin mereka tidak akan bertahan lama, karena Sehun pasti cepat bosan dengan Luhan dan langsung memutuskannya seperti para mantannya Sehun itu."

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala mereka ketika mendengar jelas pembicaraan para yeoja disana saat mereka lewati. Para sekumpulan yeoja yang tengah kehebohan dan begitu antusias membicarakan sahabat mereka dan sang playboy brengsek itu.

seketika itu telinga Baekhyun jadi terasa panas saja mendengarnya, para yeoja yang ia tau adalah para fans playboy itu.

Ck, dasar para yeoja sialan! Yang hanya bisa merasa iri dan iri. Bahkan dengan sahabatnya Luhan yang jelas-jelas bergender berbeda dengan mereka alias seorang namja. Walau ia beserta Kyungsoo tak bisa berbohong jika mereka berdua sangat merasa khawatir akan hal ini. Karena yang mereka tau para fans Sehun itu cukup liar dan ganas jika kalian ingin tau itu. Jadi ada kemungkinan sahabat mereka bisa diapa-apakan oleh mereka semua. Dan Baekhyun tak bisa membayangkan hal tersebut jika benar terjadi. Ia mendesah tak tenang.

"Kyung, aku jadi cemas pada Luhan..."

"Kau pikir kau saja? Aku juga mencemaskannya"

"Semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa dengannya" Baekhyun berharap sekarang.

"Ne, semoga...dan oh, sekarang ada dimana anak rusa itu?"

"Entahlah, sejak waktu istirahat tiba dia sudah menghilang"

kedua namja kecil itu mulai terlihat tak tenang mengkhawatirkan sahabat rusa mereka yang benar saja sudah tak mereka lihat sejak istirahat dimulai.

"Oh, tidak...sebelum rasa khawatirku menjadi, sebaiknya kita cari saja dia Kyung!" Usul Baekhyun karena perasaannya semakin tak tenang saja. Lantas Kyungsoo yang sama cemasnya pun menyetujuhinya, mengangguk terima dan mereka mulai berkeliling diarea sekolah mereka. Mencari keberadaan Luhan yang mereka cemaskan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Not Over You ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya, ia mengusap sesaat kedua matanya yang sedikit memburam karena baru bangun. Hingga setelah itu ia diam kala matanya kini tertuju pada wajah seseorang tepat didepannya.

Wajah tampan berahang tegas itu tampak damai dalam keadaan terpejam. Bahkan saat terlelap pun Luhan mengakui wajah namja ini masih terlihat menawan. Jelas saja jika hampir seluruh penghuni sekolah mereka memuja namja tersebut. Berlomba-lomba untuk bisa menjadi kekasih sang playboy ini.

Luhan tertawa kecil menyadari betapa nekatnya ia waktu itu tiba-tiba meminta sang playboy untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Dan sampai saat ini ia berhasil membuat sang playboy tersebut menjadi miliknya. Walau ia tau mungkin hal ini tidak akan terjadi begitu lama. Ia sadar cepat atau lambat Sehun akan menjauh darinya. Cepat atau lambat sang playboy akan membuangnya sama seperti para mantan namja itu. Saat itu Luhan merubah raut wajahnya jadi terlihat sendu.

Ia sedikit memaksa tubuh untuk bangun karena tubuh kecilnya masih berada didalam pelukkan sang kekasih. Ia tatap penuh wajah tampan itu, menelitinya bagaimana sempurnanya wajah tampan tersebut.

"Sehun..." Lirihnya menyerukan nama sang playboy dengan sangat pelan agar tak mengganggu yang tertidur. Ia bawa satu tangannya menyentuh hidung mancung milik Sehun. Membiarkan jari telunjuknya bermain digaris batang hidung mancung itu dengan lembut.

"Kau tampan sekali...aku bahkan sempat iri denganmu" ucapnya lagi sesekali tersenyum sendiri disana.

Pada saat waktu berlalu hingga dua menit lamanya hanya hening yang ada. Karena Luhan tak lagi bersuara ia diam menatap sendu kembali wajah terlelap Sehun.

Hhhh...

"Kau bilang aku adalah milikmu. Lalu apakah aku juga bisa mengatakan bahwa kau adalah milikku?"

Rasanya ada sesuatu yang saat ini Luhan rasakan tengah mengganjal dihatinya. Sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa tak pantas untuk mengatakan jika Sehun adalah miliknya. Karena ia sadar benar Sehun bukan untuknya dan hubungan mereka bukanlah sesuatu hal yang harus terjadi. Karena hanya dirinyalah yang telah membuat semua ini terjadi diantara mereka berdua. Bukan terjadi dari perasaan yang mereka saling miliki.

"Aku bukan seorang yang pantas mengatakan hal itu Sehun, karena kau tau? Aku pasti hanya salah satu dari mainan untukmu"

Itu benar, ia hanya sebuah mainan yang kapan saja siap dibuang oleh sang pemilik ketika sudah rusak atau pun bosan.

"Dan aku harap kau cepatlah bosan denganku, maka kau akan memiliki mainan baru untukmu. A-aku..." Luhan tertunduk mencoba menahan sesuatu yang sepertinya sudah siap meluncur dari sepasang manik rusanya itu.

"Aku...tidak pantas untukmu, aku juga tidak mau karena diriku, kau malah dianggap yang tidak-tidak oleh para fansmu..."

Tersenyum palsu guna menyembunyi perasaan yang tengah melandanya saat ini. Ia tak mau Sehun tau tentang apa yang sudah ia rasakan akibat semua ini terjadi pada mereka. Ia tak mau itu terjadi yang hanya akan dianggap lemah oleh siapa pun bahkan Sehun sendiri. Ia namja dan Sehun pun namja, maka hubungan mereka tidaklah harus terjadi lebih lanjut.

"Aku tak mau kau dikira gay oleh mereka hanya karena berpacaran denganku? Aku tak mau itu terjadi...karena-"

Hahh...

"Karena jika aku benar gay, apa kita tetap akan bersama? Dan aku yakin kau justru akan cepat menjauh dariku. Yah, itu mungkin lebih bagus jika akhirnya kita tidak akan pernah bersama lagi Sehun."

Luhan menghapus cepat ketika air matanya sudah mengalir membasahi kedua pipinya. Dan sesudah itu ia benar beranjak bangun menyingkirkan tangan Sehun yang masih memeluk tubuhnya erat. Ia perlahan turun dari kasur yang mereka tempati.

Mulai melangkah untuk keluar dari ruang kesehatan, sempat menolehkan wajahnya sesesaat guna memandang Sehun yang masih berada dikasur itu. Sebelum ia akhirnya benar keluar dan menghilang dibalik pintu meninggalkan Sehun seorang diri disana.

Tanpa Luhan ketahui jika sosok Sehun tidaklah benar masih tertidur. Namja itu sadar dan telah mendengar semua apa yang telah kekasihnya ucapkan tadi. Maka Sehun membuka kedua mata tajamnya, menatap kosong langit-langit ruang kesehatan itu. Memikirkan segala perkataan Luhan padanya tadi. Ia pun tau saat Luhan menangis seorang diri didepannya. Berkata dengan suara yang terdengar bergetar dikedua telinganya.

"Kau melupakan apa yang telah aku ucapkan tadi Luhan? Kau namja tau gay sekalipun, aku tidak akan perduli akan hal itu. Dan yah, kita akan tetap bersama walau aku benar akan bosan denganmu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Not Over You ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kakinya terus melangkah walau ia sedikit mulai risih karena setiap siswa yang ia lewati akan memberinya tatapan yang terlihat tak biasa. Kadang samar ia akan mendengar betapa mereka tengah sibuk berbisik-bisik membicarakannya. Itu semakin membuatnya merasa tak nyaman.

Bahkan semuanya malah jadi memperhatikannya disana, seperti ia terlihat salah dimata mereka yang pantas untuk ditatap seperti merendahkan. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Mengapa mereka jadi seperti itu padanya? Adakah ia berbuat salah pada semuanya? Hingga merasa benar tak nyaman Luhan mempercepat langkah kakinya menuju toilet sekolah.

Ia ingin mencuci wajahnya, mungkin karena wajah habis bangun tidurnya yang telah membuat semua jadi memperhatikannya seperti itu. Sesampai ditoilet tersebut langsung saja Luhan memutar kran wastafel, membasuh wajahnya dengan air disana beberapa kali. Lalu ia mengangkat wajah basahnya sekedar melihat pantulannya dicermin yang ada didepannya itu. Ia menghela nafas sekali sambil mengusap wajah basahnya itu.

Usainya ia raih beberapa helai tissue yang ada disana guna mengelap wajah basahnya itu. Merasa lebih baik Luhan pun untuk sesaat merapikan rambutnya yang benar berantakan. Berbalik badan hendak pergi dari sana, namun baru saja ia berbalik terlihat beberapa namja datang memasuki toilet itu.

Awalnya Luhan tak begitu perduli pada kedatang mereka. Tapi saat ia hendak melangkah para namja itu malah mendekati dan menghadangnya tiba-tiba. Luhan tentu terkejut bahkan saat salah satu dari mereka menahan pundaknya.

"Mwoya?"

"Kau Xi Luhan bukan?"

Bukan mendapat jawaban dari mereka, para namja itu justru berbalik bertanya pada Luhan saat ini. Walau sedikit merasa kebingungan Luhan hanya bisa mengangguk dan bergumam iya.

"Ne, ada apa?"

Sekitar tiga orang namja itu malah saling tersenyum aneh seketika, tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Luhan tadi. Bahkan Luhan dapat melihat ketiganya terlihat mengangguk kepala sekali bergantian seakan tengah memberi kode pada satu sama lain. Pada saat itu Luhan merasa ada yang tak beres dan ia sepertinya dalam bahaya. Benar saja selang beberapa detik Luhan tersentak sempat memberontak saat sebuah tangan membekap mulutnya erat dengan sapu tangan.

"Ummpphhh-"

Hingga tak lama ia mulai merasa aroma tajam menyerang indera penciumannya. Sesak dan kepalanya terasa berat, sampai akhirnya ia tak bisa melihat apa pun selain semua gelap gulita.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ T.B.C ~**

* * *

Sebelumnya author mau tanya pada kalian, menurut kalian cara penulisan saya bagaimana? Kalian nyaman aja gk sama gaya penulisan ff saya ini? Saya tau mungkin emang ffnya terbilang masih sangat jauh dikatakan baik dalam penulisannya...

Entah itu dari segitu bahasanya, EYDnya, kalimat" yg mungkin gk efektif atau penempatan setiap kata-katanya yang tak beraturan. Sebenarnya saya mang payah dalam hal menulis, yah maklumlah saya bukan lulusan dari pendidikan yang lebih atas alias mahasiswa apa lagi dari jurusan bahasa.

Saya hanya lulusan SMA doang wkwkwkkk... Jadi masalah bahasa mah saya jelas bukan apa-apa. Tapi disini saya hanya suka menulis dan mengarang sebuah cerita, itu juga sejak kecil dan sebelum tau dunia ff saya juga lebih dulu nulis cerita biasa pas sekolah. Jadi mohon dimaafkan jika semua cerita saya raga gk jelas dan hancur dalam penulisannya. Yah, itu aja sih yang saya sampaikan dan satu hal lagi...

Jangan heran atau kaget jika disetiap chapter ff saya satu ini, terdapat kissing scene HunHan yang mungkin sering terjadi Karena pada dasarnya saya emang sengaja buatnya biar greget sama fullnya kissing scene mereka hehehee... Yosh! Itu aja dah yang saya cuapkan, dengan ini saya back yah guys XD

Dan

 **MOHON MAAF LAHIR DAN BATIN YAH SEMUANYA WALAU SAYA TERLAMBAT NGUCAPINYA, SEMOGA LEBARAN TAHUN INI MEMBUAT SEMUANYA JADI BERKAH DAN SUCI KEMBALI AMIEENNN^^**

Sampai jumpa dichap selanjutnya guys^^

 **xdhinnie0595**

 **15/07/2016**


	6. Chapter 6

**sorry for typo and kata-kata yang sering hilang^^**

* * *

 **~ Not Over You ~**

 **Chapter 06**

 **..**

 **...**

 **...**

Drrtt...Drrrttt...

"Heoh?"

"Apa kau masih disekolah?"

"Yah, ada apa hyung?"

"Bisa kau temui aku dimall biasa?"

"Waeyo?"

"Tak perlu banyak tanya, langsung saja temui aku disana sekarang. Hyung tunggu!"

 **PiP**

Sehun mengumpat kesal baru saja ia akan menyahuti perintah hyungnya itu, tapi yang lebih tua sudah lebih dulu seenak jidatnya mematikan sambungan telephone mereka. Belum lagi hyung tingginya itu malah memintanya untuk bertemu. Ck, sial umpatnya dalam hati. Usai ia memasukkan kembali ponselnya itu kesaku, ia langsung saja berlalu menuju parkiran sekolah. Masuk kedalam mobilnya dan ia kendarai cepat kearah alamat yang ia tujui untuk menemui hyungnya itu.

Sampai 5 menit berlalu dalam perjalanan kini Sehun sampailah disana disebuah mall besar yang ada didaerah gangnam. Disana ia langsung bertemu Kris yang tengah bersandar pada body mobil mewahnya. Sehun menghampirinya dengan gaya malas.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Aku hanya ingin kau menemaniku melihat-lihat ditoko perhiasan."

"Hanya itu?" Kris menganggukkan kepalanya kecil lalu menegakkan tubuh tingginya itu. Sehun didepannya terdengar mendengus pelan tak habis pikir jika tujuan Kris memintanya bertemu hanya karena hal itu. Yah, hanya karena ingin mengajaknya melihat-lihat ditoko perhiasan?

"Aku rasa kau bisa melakukannya sendiri Hyung, jadi mengapa aku harus ikut?" Kris menghela nafas disana.

"Aku tak pandai memilih sesuatu yang bagus dan siapa tau kau bisa membantuku untuk memilihnya"

"Ck, apa lagi aku. Dan...oh apa itu untuk kekasih pandamu itu?"

"Yah, aku ingin membelikan sesuatu yang indah untuknya seperti perhiasan?" Kini giliran Sehun yang menghela nafas, pikirnya pria berusia sekitar 26 tahun ini benar merepotkannya saja mengajaknya ketoko perhiasan hanya untuk membantunya memilihkan sesuatu untuk kekasih pria tinggi itu. Yang benar saja,

Sehun pun tak tau pula bagaimana memilihnya karena ia tak pernah membeli sesuatu yang berharga untuk siapa pun. Terutama untuk para kekasihnya dulu. Ingat satu hal Sehun bukanlah namja yang memiliki bakat untuk membelikan atau memberikan sesuatu yang indah dan berharga kepada para kekasihnya. Tak pernah sekali pun, karena ia hanya namja yang tak perduli akan hal-hal menggelikan seperti itu menurutnya. Ia bukan namja romantis seperti kebanyakan namja diluar sana, Dan kalian harus tau itu.

"Merepotkan! Hyung membuat waktuku terbuang saja"

"Sudah, berhenti menggerutu seperti wanita! Lekas bantu aku maka aku akan memberimu uang jajan lebih." Kris terkekeh sambil merangkul pundak Sehun karena melihat bagaimana wajah malas adiknya itu, ketika ia berucap tadi. Bahkan namja pucat itu sempat mengumpatnya kecil sebelum ia lekas menarik tubuh adiknya untuk segera masuk kedalam gedung mall besar yang mereka kunjungi itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Not Over You ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Disalah satu toko perhiasan termahal dimall tersebut kini keduanya telah berada disana. Berkeliling melihat-lihat segala macam perhiasan yang telah terpajang. Kris terlihat sibuk sendiri Mencarikan perhiasan yang sekiranya cocok dengan kekasihnya, terkadang akan bertanya kepada Sehun dibelakangnya dimana hanya akan mendapatkan gerutu atau dengusan malas dari yang ditanya. Bila itu terjadi Kris tanpa segan memukul keras tanpa perasaan pada kepala sang adik.

Hingga yang muda akan menggeram tertahan dengan wajahnya yang semakin terlihat tak bersahabat. Sehun bosan dan sungguh membuat moodnya seketika turun apa lagi jika menunggu hyung tingginya itu tengah terlihat seperti berdiskusi serius pada salah satu penjaga toko tersebut. Memilih-milih mana perhiasan yang bagus juga berharga mahal. Maka Sehun akan berdiri diujung sudur ruangan toko seperti orang bodoh. Ia pun meringis geli sendiri pada dirinya yang benar terlihat bodoh disana.

Tak mau berkelanjutan ia pun memutuskan untuk berkeliling saja disana. Ikut melihat-lihat walau sebenarnya ia tak begitu menyukai hal-hal seperti saat ini. Melihat beberapa perhiasan yang mana benar terlihat indah-indah jika Sehun mau sedikit memperhatikannya. Terkadang ia juga akan menggerakkan tangannya untuk sedikit menyentuh beberapa benda mahal disana.

Lalu mendengus disela kegiatan berkelilingnya dan itu terjadi sekitar 2 menit. Sebelum ia tiba-tiba berhenti disalah satu etalase bagian kalung karena matanya tak sengaja menangkap salah satu disana yang telah menarik perhatiannya.

Ia mendekat lebih hingga berdiri tepat didepan sebuah kalung dihadapannya itu. Ia terdiam sesaat terus memperhatikan kalung tersebut. Dimana kalung Tersebut jadi terlihat lebih indah dikedua mata tajamnya. Kalung putih yang mana bandulnya berbentuk berbeda dari yang lainnya. Ketika menatap lebih pada bandul itu ia jadi teringat pada seseorang disana. Seseorang yang memiliki kedua mata tampak sama seperti bandul milik kalung tersebut.

Bandul dengan berbentuk kepala hewan yaitu rusa, saat itu Sehun merasa darahnya berdesir halus membuatnya sedikit menegang akan sensasi rasa desiran tersebut yang begitu mengejutkan tapi menyenangkan. Saat itu pula kembali satu nama seseorang berputar dipikirannya saat ini.

Luhan.

Maka ketika nama itu ia gumamkan dalam hatinya satu rasa ingin memiliki tercipta disana tepat didalam dirinya. Tak sampai beberapa menit terjadi ia bersuara memanggil salah satu penjaga toko lainnya.

"Yah, ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan?"

"Aku beli yang ini dan bungkuskan sekarang juga!" Perintahnya tanpa memikirkan apa pun lagi. Lantas pengaja toko itu pun langsung mengambil kalung dimaksud Sehun, membawanya kearah kasir untuk dibungkus dan Sehun pun membayarnya langsung. Kris mendekat dengan wajah herannya menatap sang adik.

"Kau membeli sesuatu?" Tanyanya penasaran.

"Hm."

"Apa itu?"

"Hanya sebuah kalung" balas Sehun santai

"Kalung? Untuk siapa? Tak biasanya kau membeli sebuah kalung?" Sehun merasa jengah lama-lama Kris terus bertanya padanya ini-itu.

"Bukan untuk siapa-siapa, sudahlah jangan bertanya lagi! Lebih baik sekarang selesaikan urusan hyung itu karena aku masih banyak urusan"

"Ck, dasar bocah sialan!"

Kris sesaat mengumpati adik sialannya itu, lalu gilirannya membayar barang yang telah ia beli pula disana. Hingga akhirnya kedua kakak-adik itu pun meninggalkan toko tersebut dan berpisah dengan tujuan mereka masing-masing.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Not Over You ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan terbangun saat merasa sesuatu telah memasahi wajahnya dan ketika ia mencoba membuka kedua matanya, rasa pusinglah yang ia rasakan dikepalanya. Sisa pengaruh obat bius yang ia terima tadi. Ia menggeram pelan setelah itu suara seseorang terdengar menyapanya.

"hey, sadarlah!" suara seseorang itu. Merasa sedikit terasa lumayan baik ia rasakan Luhan pun membuka kembali kedua matanya dan terlihat tiga orang telah berdiri dihadapannya saat ini.

"akh...ka-kalian?" serunya pelan menatap bergantian ketiganya yang malah terlihat tengah tersenyum remeh disana.

"apa mau kalian padaku?" ia bersuara lantang mulai panik ketika sadar dirinya telah berada disuatu tempat yang entah didaerah mana. Tapi ia tau tempat ini adalah sebuah gedung tua yang jelas tak lagi digunakan.

Hingga lagi ketiga orang itu justru terbawa memandangnya. Ketiga namja yang ia tau telah menemuninya ditoilet sekolah tadi dan mungkin tiga namja itulah yang telah menculik dan membawanya ketempat ini.

"Sebenarnya bukan kami, tapi seseorang yang mengingankan sesuatu darimu" ucap salah satu dari ketiganya.

Sampai terdengar suara langkah seseorang lagi datang menghampiri mereka. Saat itu pula Luhan sedikit terkejut ketika melihat siapa yang datang disana. Sosok seorang yeoja cantik yang ia ketahui siapa mendekat dan berhenti tepat didepan Luhan yang masih terduduk tak berdaya dilantai gedung tua itu.

"Kau...Hyuna-shi?" Yeoja itu menampilkan senyuman liciknya.

"Yah, ini aku. Apa kau terkejut Luhan-shi?" Masih tersenyum yeoja bernamakan Hyuna itu sungguh tampak senang memandang Luhan karena merasa rencana yang ia telah susun akan segera berhasil.

"Kau yang melakukan ini semua?"

"Yah, aku yang merencanakannya."

"Wae?" Tersenyum untuk kesekian kalinya sambil mengibaskan rambut panjangnya itu kebelakang.

"Apa kau melupakan apa yang pernah aku katakan padamu Luhan-shi?" Luhan mengerutkan alisnya tak mengerti, hingga ia sudah berjongkok didepan Luhan disana.

"Perkataanku mengenai Sehun? Apa kau melupakannya? Maka saat inilah aku ingin kembali memperingatkanmu."

Sebenarnya Luhan tak bodoh untuk melupakan begitu saja apa yang pernah yeoja ini katakan padanya dan benar sekali itu mengenai kekasihnya, Sehun.

"Aku hanya ingin memintamu sebenarnya. Memintamu untuk segera mengakhiri hubungan kalian, aku ingin kau lekas putus dengannya. Maka aku bisa lebih bergerak mendekatinya."

Sudah Luhan menduganya karena tak ada hal yang lain yeoja itu inginkan darinya. Menginginkan hubungan mereka berakhir. Tak hanya yeoja itu saja, Luhan pun tau hampir seluruh yeoja yang ada disekolah mereka menginginkan hal itu terjadi dimana ia yang akan diputuskan oleh Sehun.

"Jadi kau melakukan ini hanya karena hal itu?" Hyuna tertawa menyebalkan disana, menunjukkan apa yang Luhan tanyakan itulah kemauan besarnya saat ini.

"Tentu saja, aku sangat ingin itu cepat terjadi. Kau diputuskannya dan Sehun menjadi milikku" senyumnya bangga.

"Tapi aku rasa, kau tak perlu melakukan ini maksudku karena pada akhirnya Sehun tetap akan memutuskanku"

"Kau benar, tapi aku ingin ini cepat terjadi dengan kau yang mau menuruti apa yang aku inginkan. Seperti membuat Sehun cepat merasa bosan padamu?"

Luhan terdiam sesaat apa pun yang Hyuna katakan padanya. Ia hanya diam sambil memikirkannya saja. Karena saat ia kepalanya malah kembali terasa pusing. Merasa tak mendapatkan responan apa pun dari perkataannya Hyuna menarik cukup kasar dagu Luhan dengan satu tangannya agar namja itu bisa menatapnya saat ini.

"Dengar, kau pasti tau jika hubungan kalian itu tidak pantas terjadi. Sehun namja dan kau juga, jangan buat Sehun berubah, apa lagi sampai menjadi gay hanya karena dirimu. Ingat itu! Karena kau bukan apa-apa untuknya"

saat itu Juga dengan sengaja Hyuna melepaskan kasar lagi cengkramannya tadi didagu Luhan. Membuat wajah namja itu langsung jatuh tertunduk karena ulahnya. Dan yeoja itu bangun dari posisinya.

"Lakukan apa pun agar Sehun benar merasa bosan padamu dan langsung memutuskan hubungan kalian" Luhan samar tersenyum miris tanpa diketahui Hyuna karena wajahnya masih ia tundukkan. Lalu ia bergerak perlahan mengangkat wajahnya itu, sedikit memandang kosong sosok Hyuna didepannya masih.

"Lalu bagaimana jika Sehun tak juga memutuskanku?"

Hyuna tersentak atas pertanyaan Luhan tiba-tiba seperti itu padanya. Ia memandang sedikit tak percaya pada namja itu dibawah sana yang juga tengah menatapnya hampa. Ia berdehem sesaat ketika ia merasa sedikit tak tenang saat ini.

"I-itu tak mungkin, Sehun pasti memutuskanmu. Ya-yah dan jika itu terjadi kau tetap harus melakukan apa pun asalkan kalian tidak berhubungan lagi" ucap Hyuna sedikit gelagapan sambil sibuk merapikan rambutnya.

"Yang jelas kalian harus putus secepatnya!, dan kau menjauh darinya mengerti!" Bentaknya memerintah pada Luhan tegas, tapi lagi Luhan hanya mendengarkannya saja disana tanpa bersuara apa pun.

"Argghhh...menyebalkan! Tidak bisakah kau berkata iya atau apa pun sebagai balasan apa yang aku pinta darimu? Kau membuatku kesal"

 **PLAK**

Luhan bisa rasakan rasa perih dan panas dipipi kanannya setelah mendapatkan tamparan keras dari tangan nista Hyuna. Dan ia tak ada niatan untuk membalasnya karena saat ini ia hanya tak ingin berbuat apa pun Lagi. Pikirannya seketika tak menentu.

"Ck, dasar namja sialan. Aku akan pastikan kau melakukan apa yang hari ini aku katakan semua padamu, tapi jika tidak? Heh...kau akan mendapatkan hal yang jauh lebih buruk dari ini"

setelah mengatakan hal itu dengan sedikit mengancam Hyuna beserta ketiga namja disana pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Luhan seorang diri. Sendiri dalam keheningan yang ada digedung tua tersebut. Memikirkan dan mengasihani dirinya sendiri disana. Sungguh menyedihkan pikirannya.

Ia jadi tampak bodoh bagaimana seorang yeoja telah mengancam dirinya. Tidakkah itu terdengar lucu? Ia bahkan ingin memaki dirinya sendiri, dirinya yang tampak lemah tak bisa berbuat apa pun hanya karena hal seperti ini. Dan sekali lagi ini semua berawal karena tindakan nekatnya waktu itu. Saat ia meminta Sehun untuk menjadi kekasihnya, hingga ia pun menerima semua akibat dari perbuatannya itu sendiri. Betapa bodohnya ia.

"Kau menyedihkan Xi Luhan..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Not Over You ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu pulang sekolah tiba Sehun tak bertemu dengan Luhan dimana pun. Bahkan saat ia hendak mengunjungi Luhan dikelas namja rusa itu pun ia tak melihatnya berada disana. Dan menemukan kedua namja lainnya yang ia tau adalah teman dekat Luhan pun yaitu Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo hanya pulang berdua saja tanpa ada Luhan disana.

Ia berpikir mungkinkah kekasihnya itu telah pulang lebih dulu? Atau mungkin seperti hari itu Luhan lebih dulu pergi langsung menuju tempat kerjanya?. Itu benar Luhan pasti sudah lebih dulu pergi entah itu Pulang atau ketempat kerjanya. Lantas tanpa menghiraukan ajakan dari kedua sahabatnya keklub tempat biasa mereka berkumpul. Sehun melajukan mobilnya menuju arah tempat Luhan bekerja sekarang

.

Sampai disana untuk beberapa menit berpikir apakah ia akan masuk kecaffe itu atau tidak, Sehun hanya menatap caffe tersebut lewat kaca jendela mobilnya itu. Dan menit berikutnya ia pun pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar dari mobil dan masuk kedalam caffe tempat Luhan bekerja.

Didalam ia melihat-lihat seisi caffe tersebut dimana cukup terlihat ramai oleh pengunjungnya. Juga beberapa pekerja caffe itu terlihat sibuk melayani dan mengantarkan pesanan para pengunjungnya. Sehun sesaat mencari meja yang kosong disana, dan berlalu menuju satu meja kosong yang ia pilih. Duduk disana dan kembali memandang sekitar hingga datangnya salah satu pelayan kearahnya.

"Permisi, ingin memesan sesuatu tuan?" Suara itu menyita perhatian Sehun yang tadi masih melihat-lihat.

"Oh, bubble tea rasa choco satu!" Balasnya.

"Segera saya antarkan tuan, mohon ditunggu"

saat pelayan itu pergi pun Sehun kembali pada kegiatannya tadi. Bukan untuk benar melihat-lihat suasana caffe tersebut, melainkan keberadaan seseorang. Yah, ia sejak tadi tengah mencari keberadaan kekasihnya Luhan. Yang sejak ia masuk pula namja rusa itu tak terlihat malah. Ia akan memperhatikan beberapa pelayan yang berlalu lalang disekitarnya. Sibuk mengantarkan pesanan, tapi tak juga namja itu terlihat disana.

Ia tidak mungkin salah tempatkan? Pasalnya ia ingat sekali dimana tempat Luhan bekerja. Lebih lagi dari pakaian pelayan yang digunakan namja itu waktu itu. Sangatlah sama dengan pakaian yang digunakan oleh pelayan caffe ini. Jadi ia tidak mungkin salah. Tapi (lagi) ia sama sekali tak melihat Luhan dicaffe ini. Hingga seorang pelayan yang tadi datang dengan membawakan pesanannya tadi.

"Ini pesanannya tuan" seru ramah sang pelayan tersebut sambil meletakkan satu cup bubble tea rasa choco pesanan Sehun dimeja.

"Silahkan dinikmati"

"Tunggu..." pelayan itu akan melenggang pergi dari sana, tapi lebih dulu Sehun memanggilnya disana.

"Yah tuan?" Tanya sang pelayan yang menghentikan langkahnya tadi. Untuk sesaat Sehun kembali membawa tatapannya kearah sekitar, sebelum beralih pada si pelayan itu.

"Apa dicaffe ini ada seorang pelayan bernama Luhan?" Tanyanya kini.

"Luhan? Maksud anda Xi Luhan?"

"Yah."

"Oh, Luhan? Tentu saja ada, ia benar pelayan disini" balas ceria si pelayan itu dengan senyumannya.

"Hm, bisa kau panggilkan dia kemari?!" Sehun mengerutkan alisnya samar saat melihat perubahan pada raut wajah pelayan itu, begitu ia memintanya untuk memanggilkan Luhan kemari.

"Maaf tuan, hari ini Luhan tidak bekerja."

"Apa?"

"Yah, sejak tadi ia tidak datang untuk bekerja, bahkan tak ada kabar apa pun mengapa ia tidak masuk hari ini."

Sehun tampak terdiam mendengar apa yang telah pelayan itu katakan barusan kepadanya. Jadi Luhan tidak masuk kerja hari ini? Pantas saja sejak tadi Sehun tak menemukannya dicaffe ini, Yang mana ternyata namja rusa itu tidak datang kemari. Saat itu Sehun mulai merasa tak tenang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Not Over You ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semakin tak tenang ia rasakan ketika memutuskan untuk pergi dari caffe setelah membayar pesanannya. Pergi ketempat lain yang mungkin ia bisa bertemu dengan kekasihnya itu. Tapi sekali lagi ia mendapati hal yang sama. Luhan pun tak ditemukan berada didalamnya. Sehun menggeram tertahan karenanya. Bahkan ia bisa saja membanting kuat ponselnya itu saat dari sekian banyaknya tak satu pun panggilannya terjawab oleh kekasihnya. Ia tak bisa berbohong jika ia mulai merasa cemas.

Oh, dimanakah namja kecil itu berada sekarang?

"Xi Luhan dimana kau sebenarnya?" Hingga sekali lagi ia mengeluarkan suara geramannya, karena lagi Luhan tak kunjung sedia menerima panggilannya itu. Lantas tanpa ada tujuannya lagi ia memutuskan untuk menunggunya disana. Menunggu entah kapan Luhan akan benar pulang dan bertemu dengannya.

.

Malam menjelang pula dimana langit terlihat gelap. Semakin gelap saat mendung terjadi dan Luhan yakin jika sebentar lagi langit akan menumpahkan seluruh air hujan dari atas sana. Membiarkan semuanya terbasahi olehnya. Namja bermanik bak rusa ini hanya diam saja saat ini duduk disalah satu kursi penumpang yang ada dibis umum itu. Diam memandang kosong segala pemandangan yang ada diluar sana lewat kaca jendela bis. Diam membiarkan dirinya dibawa jauh oleh bis tersebut menuju tujuannya saat ini.

Jangan tanyakan apa yang saat ini tengah ia pikirkan. Karena ia pun tak tau apa dan yang harus ia pikirkan sekarang. Kacau, apa lagi saat kejadian yang telah ia alami Beberapa menit yang lalu. Dan ia merasa tak ingin memikirkan apa pun sementara ini. Ia hanya ingin lekas sampai dirumahnya dan segera tidur pulas. Ia sangatlah lelah saat ini, hingga sampailah ia didaerah rumahnya berada.

Ia turun dari bis itu dan dengan gontai melangkah kearah rumah sederhana yang sudah ada didepannya sana. Melangkah dengan penampilan yang terlihat tak baik dan kepala yang ia tekuk sedikit memandang kosong kedua kakinya yang secara bergantian melangkah itu. Tanpa ia sadar ada seseorang telah berdiri didepannya sana dengan tatapan datar juga bercampur dengan cemasnya.

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

Dan dua kali langkah kecilnya, Luhan berhenti ketika matanya telah menangkap sepasang sepatu lainnya sudah ada dihadapannya. Perlahan mengangkat wajah keatas untuk melihat siapakah pemilik sepatu tersebut. Wajah tampan dengan ekspresi datar yang sangat khas-lah pertama yang Luhan temukan didepannya.

"Sehun?" Pemilik nama itulah yang saat ini ada didepannya. Tengah menatapnya tanpa ekspresi disana, cukup membuatnya terkejut.

"Kau...darimana? Mengapa baru pulang sekarang?" Sangat terkesan datar dan Luhan tak menyukainya jika Sehun mulai dengan nada bicaranya yang terkesan kasar juga tak biasa.

"Aku...aku beker-"

"Jangan berbohong! Kau pikir aku tidak tau?" Luhan tersentak mendengar Sehun berkata sedikit membentaknya seakan telah mengetahui apa yang ingin ia katakan.

"Disekolah, kau tiba-tiba tidak ada hingga jam pelajaran berakhir dan ditempat kerja? Mereka bahkan bilang sendiri padaku, Kau tidak datang tanpa ada kabar. Lalu kau mau bilang apa hah?"

Hanya diam tanpa kata walau ia tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya saat Sehun mengetahui dirinya tidak pergi bekerja hari ini. Oh, apakah namja itu mencarinya hari ini?

"Kau...ketempat kerjaku?" Tanyanya memastikan

"Yah, aku pergi kesana karena mencarimu seperti orang bodoh?" Ia tundukkan kepalanya kebawah merasa tak enak hati karena Sehun sudah mencari dirinya hari ini. Dan namja itu tampak kesal karenanya.

"Kenapa kau mencariku?"

"Kenapa?"

Kembali bertemu tatap dengan Sehun justru semakin dirinya tak enak sendiri. Seperti ia telah membuat suatu kesalahan terhadap sang playboy ini.

"Kenapa kau bilang? Karena kau kekasihku, jadi apa aku tak boleh merasa khawati padamu begitu?"

"Anya, hanya saja..."

Sehun mengerutkan alisnya melihat betapa terlihat tak tenangnya Luhan didepannya saat ini. Seperti ada sesuatu yang telah membuat kekasihnya itu tampak seperti itu. Menunduk beberapa kali, dengan tangannya sibuk bermain tak jelas diujung seragamnya dibawah sana. Dan bibir kecilnya yang sering dikulum oleh sang pemilik.

"Maaf..." dan satu kata terakhir namja itu lontarkan sebelum kembali membisu sesaat.

"Kau juga mengabaikan telephone dariku bukan?" Semakin menunduk karena Sehun seakan memojokkannya sekarang. Didepan Sehun menghela nafas kasar melihat Luhan seperti itu.

"Hahh...sudahlah, lupakan saja! Lagi pula aku sudah bertemu denganmu sekarang"

Hening terjadi tanpa keduanya bersuara lagi. Saling terdiam Dengan Luhan yang setia menunduk dan Sehun tengah menatapnya tak berekspresi apa pun. Hingga akhirnya Sehun bergerak lebih dulu maju mendekati kekasihnya itu.

"Hey!" Panggilnya lebih pelan agar Luhan mau mengangkat wajah namja itu dan bertemu tatap dengannya.

Saat benar Luhan menatapnya lagi saat itu Sehun tak bisa menahan lagi keinginannya yang sejak tadi ingin menyentuh namja kecilnya itu. Katakan saja ia rindu. Yah, ia benar rindu merengkuh tubuh kecil Luhan dan menyentuhnya lembut. Saat kedua tangannya telah ia angkat guna menangkup wajah Luhan. Satu persatu air hujan jatuh mulai membasahi keduanya disana.

Ketika itu terjadi Luhan lebih dulu bertindak menarik Sehun dan berlari bersama memasuki rumahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Not Over You ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun terdiam membiarkan kedua tangan Luhan sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang sedikit basah dengan handuk kecil. Ia diam menatap wajah manis Luhan didepannya. Memperhatikan betapa sempurnanya wajah kecil ini. Bahkan dengan kedua manik rusa itu berbinar saat bertemu dengan manik tajamnya. Dan Sehun tak pernah menyangka jika ia sudah tertarik dengan sosok ini. Dan karena sejak tadi ia ingin menyentuhnya lantas kali ini tanpa ingin melewatkannya Sehun kembali bergerak.

Melayangkan satu kecupan lembut dibibir kecil merona itu. Hingga berhasil membuat sang pemilik menghentikan kegiatannya. Kedua mata mereka bertemu dan beradu disana, sebelum Luhan lebih dulu memutuskannya dan mundur selangkah dari tempatnya. yang tengah berdiri dihadapan Sehun yang duduk Dipegangan pada sofa disana. Sesekali melirik kearah Sehun yang masih menatapnya lalu menunduk malu. Ia berucap kecil

"A-aku akan buatkan minuman hangat untukmu..." berlalu cepat menuju arah dapur rumahnya meninggalkan Sehun sendiri disana menatapnya diam.

Hhhh...

Menghela nafas sekali Sehun lakukan dan ia membangunkan dirinya berdiri tanpa ragu menyusul Luhan kedapur pula.

.

Sementara didapur Luhan tengah sibuk membuat segelas coklat panas untuk Sehun. Berdiri didepan pantry dapurnya sambil menuangkan coklat tersebut kesebuah cangkir. Tanpa tau Sehun sudah ada disana memperhatikannya. Untuk beberapa detik namja pucat itu hanya berdiri disana diam menatap punggung sempit Luhan. Lalu melangkah perlahan tanpa ingin Luhan tau keberadaannya saat ini. Berdiri dibelakang tubuh kecil namja itu.

 **GREB**

Luhan tersentak merasa sepasang tangan pucat melingkari pinggangnya. Memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang dan ia tau juga hafal aroma tubuh seseorang yang memeluknya itu. Aroma mint juga sangat maskulin itu yang selama ini mampu membuat pikirannya terasa lepas begitu saja. Dan ia suka ketika aroma tersebut mulai masuk keindra penciumannya. Ia merasa sangat nyaman dengan posisi mereka saat ini.

"Sehun..."

"Aku merindukanmu" terasa tergelitik ketika suara bisik lembut Sehun membelai telinganya. Bahkan rasanya sampai kedalam perutnya, seakan disana ada sesuatu yang tengah menggelitikinya. Hingga ia lebih menundukkan kepalanya akibat bibir tipis Sehun sudah bermain ditengkukkan belakangnya.

Kecupan-kecupan kecil yang terasa hangat dan Luhan menikmatinya sampai sesekali ia pejamkan matanya. Ia buka saat kedua tangan yang tadi memeluknya sudah tak ada lagi disana. Dibelakang Sehun meraih sesuatu disaku kantung seragamnya. Sesuatu yang sejak siang tadi ingin ia berikan kepada kekasihnya itu.

 **SRET**

Sekali lagi Luhan tersentak karena tangan Sehun bergerak hendak memakaikan sesuatu dilehernya. Sampai matanya terbelalak kejut begitu mendapati sebuah kalung berbandul kepala rusa telah menghiasi lehernya. Sebelum ia hendak membuka mulutnya untuk bersuara, lebih dulu Sehun membalikan tubuhnya hingga mereka berhadapan. Ia menatap tak percaya pada sang playboy itu.

"Sehun...ini?" Namja pucat itu berdehem terlihat canggung.

"Saat menemani hyungku ditoko perhiasan, aku menemukannya dan bandul itu membuatku teringat padamu. Jadi, yah aku membelikannya untukmu"

Luhan tak bisa berkata apa pun lagi. Ia terlalu terkejut dengan Sehun yang tiba-tiba memberikannya sebuah kalung seperti ini. Ia tatap tak percaya pada kalung tersebut sambil menyentuh perlahan bandulnya.

"I-ini..."

"Wae? Kau tak menyukainya?"

"Aniya, hanya...ini sangat indah" serunya tersenyum kecil dengan mengusap-usap bandul itu.

Matanya yang berbinar menatap Sehun, membuat Sehun tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya pula. Karena tampaknya Luhan menyukai pemberiannya itu.

"Jadi, kau menyukainya?" Tanyanya memastikan dan didepannya Luhan mengangguk senang masih tersenyum manis.

"Syukurlah."

"Hm, gomawo Sehun-ah"

Pada saat itu Sehun benar tak bisa menahannya lagi kali ini.

"Luhan..." panggilnya lembut sebelum bergerak membuat kedua belah bibir mereka bertemu.

Beberapa detik terlewati hanya dengan menempel saja, hingga berikutnya ia mulai menggerakkan bibir tipisnya meraih sudut bibir Luhan kedalam kulumannya perlahan. Tanpa menolak Luhan menutup matanya menerima ciuman dari sang playboy dengan ikut mulai membalas pula.

Saat kedua tangan Sehun kembali memeluk pinggangnya erat, maka kedua tangannya pun ikut menyentuh dada bidang namja itu. Memberinya usapan kecil hingga menghantarkan rasa nyaman untuk Sehun. Dimana namja pucat itu selangkah lebih maju membuat tubuh mereka saling menempel. Dengan tubuh Luhan yang terhimpit antara pantry dapurnya dan tubuh tinggi Sehun didepannya.

"Mmphh..." lenguhan halus Luhan keluarkan ketika gigi Sehun menekan bibir bagian bawahnya. Lantas ia buka kecil mulutnya agar Sehun bisa melesatkan lidah namja itu kedalam mulutnya. Benar saja Sehun mulai memainkan lidahnya didalam mulut Luhan. Merasakan betapa hangat dan manisnya mulut kecil yang ia jamah ini. Tanpa ingin sedikit pun melepaskan tautan mereka.

Ia bergerak lagi mengangkat sedikit tubuh kecil Luhan hingga namja itu jadi terduduk diatas pantry dapur. Dan kedua tangan Luhan pindah jadi memeluk leher Sehun erat. Kepalanya ia tundukkan mengikuti posisi wajah Sehun yang saat ini lebih rendah darinya. Mempermudah Sehun agar tetap menciumnya dengan leluasa. Ia akan meriah rambut hitam Sehun untuk ia Remas saat namja itu terlihat membawanya pada ciuman yang lebih menuntun. Menyedot-nyedot lidahnya untuk berbagi rasa manis pada ciuman mereka.

Hingga detik berikutnya Sehun menghentikan ciumannya. Luhan tampak terengah-engah dan suara lebat hujan diluar sana tidak membuat Sehun lupa bagaimana Luhan sangat membutuhkan oksigen akibat ciuman panjang mereka tadi. Ia membuka matanya dan tersenyum memandang wajah Luhan yang terhiasi rona merah dan menambah kesan manis diwajah tersebut.

Selagi membiarkan Luhan mengumpulkan sebanyak mungkin oksigen untuk ia bernafas. Sehun kembali bergerak, kini beralih menempelkan bibir tipisnya tepat pada bandul kalung Luhan. Mengecupnya ringan bandul berbentuk kepala rusa tersebut lama sambil berbisik pelan.

"Jangan pernah melepaskan kalung ini tanpa aku minta heum!" Bisiknya sedikit memerintah dan Luhan hanya bisa memberinya anggukan kepala menurut.

Merasakan anggukan itu, Sehun kembali tersenyum senang, sebelum menggesekkan ujung hidungnya diperpotongan leher mulus Luhan. Menghirup aroma manis dari sana. Lalu mulai membuka sedikit mulutnya untuk menghisap kulit putih mulus itu hingga meninggalkan bekas kemerahan disana. Dan berulang kali ia melakukan hal yang sama.

"Aahh...Se-Sehunhhh..." Luhan bersuara lirih tanpa sadar menekan kepala Sehun dilehernya akibat dorongan kedua tangannya sendiri yang masih bertengger dileher namja pucat itu.

"Sehuunhhh...ahh"

Seperti itu terus karena Sehun masih menikmati lehernya disana. Ia merasa geli sebenarnya, geli namun menyenangkan apa lagi begitu merasakan gesekan yang Sehun lakukan dilehernya itu. Sampai mengangkat lebih kepalanya agar mempermudah Sehun terus menyentuhnya.

Tapi saat itu akan terjadi seketika ia bergetar kecil, kala entah bagaimana bisa pikirannya teringat oleh satu hal. Satu hal yang telah mengganggu pikirannya sejak siang tadi. Tepat setelah kejadian yang ia alami itu. Pada saat itu muncul kembali segala perkataan sosok yeoja yang ia temui beberapa jam yang lalu. Ia langsung membuka kedua matanya menatap sendu pada arah depannya. Dan beralih pada Sehun dimana namja itu masih menciumi lehernya.

"Sehunhh..." panggilnya pelan, namun tak dihiraukan oleh yang dipanggil. Ia meringis sesaat merasakan gigi-gigi Sehun semakin bergesekkan pada kulitnya dibawah sana.

"Sehun-ahh" panggilnya sekali lagi dan Sehun kini hanya membalasnya dengan gumaman saja. Sampai pada saat itu Luhan bertindak karena tak tahan tanpa ragu, dengan tiba-tiba mendorong kedua bahu namja itu. Mengakibatkan tubuh Sehun sedikit terdorong dari tubuhnya. Disana Sehun melebarkan matanya terkejut dan tak percaya.

"Lu, ada apa?"

Ia diam sesaat menatap sendu kekasihnya itu menimbulkan suasana hening terjadi. Dengan hanya suara rintikan hujan masih menemani keduanya dari luar sana. Sebelum akhirnya Luhan bersuara lagi. Mengatakan suatu hal yang mungkin tak pernah Sehun kira akan mendengarnya dari mulut kecil Luhan.

"Sehun, putuskan aku sekarang juga!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ T.B.C ~**

* * *

 **terima kasih untuk semuanya yang telah menunggu setia ff abal saya ini, ini udah lanjut yoo...**

 **maaf kalo lama heheee...**

 **karena saya sempat mengalami kesulitan saat memikirkan lanjutan ff ini.**

 **beberapa faktor sebenarnya antara lain karena kesehatan saya yang kurang baik elama seminggu ini, belum lagi hp saya yang tiba-tiba kena virus padahal disitu banyak file ff yang udah saya ketika.**

 **terpaksa dihapus karena hp saya perlu perbaikan hehee...**

 **untuk chap sebelumnya saya sangat senang membaca setiap review'an dari kalian, sungguh membantu dari saran-sarannya, dukungan atau yg lainnya. saya merasa berterima kasih sekali, apa lagi dengan kalian yang ternyata fine-fine aja sama penulisan saya diff ini hehehe^^**

 **yaudah jangan pada bosan ye sama diff^^**

 **juga yang pengen tanya-tanya hayoo...**

 **kunjungi saya di**

 **Pin : D13744C6**

 **Itu pin bru saya. jadi bagi yang udah pernah tau pin bbm saya yg sebelumnya, sekarang udah pindah yah jadi yg diatas heheee...**

 **yg lama udah ilang or mati XD**

 **yosh, gk banyak bacot sampai jumpa dichap depan**

 **xdhinnie0595**

 **29/07/2016**


	7. Chapter 7

**~ Not Over You ~**

 **...**

 **..**

 **sebelumnya...**

"Lu, ada apa?"

Ia diam sesaat menatap sendu kekasihnya itu. Menimbulkan suasana hening terjadi diantara mereka dengan hanya suara rintikan hujan masih menemani keduanya dari luar sana. Sebelum akhirnya ia bersuara lagi. Mengatakan suaru hal yang mungkin tak pernah Sehun kira akan mendengarnya dari mulut kecil Luhan.

"Sehun, putuskan aku sekarang juga!"

 **Chapter 07**

 **..**

 **...**

 **...**

Mungkin benar tak akan pernah ada dipikiran seorang playboy sepertinya, jika selama ia berhubungan dengan siapa pun yang pernah menjadi mantannya diluar sana. Karena biasanya hanya ia yang akan bertindak dalam hal kapan memutuskan para mantannya itu.

Tapi hal ini...

Namja kecil yang masih bertemu tatap dengannya saat inilah Sehun rasa telah berhasil menjungkir-balikkan dunianya. Ia tak menyangka jelas karena selama ini tak pernah seserius ini menanggapi hal sepeleh yang memang selalu ia sepelehkan. Dan sekali lagi Luhan telah berubah semuanya. Wajahnya yang tadi tampak biasa saja, kini seketika berubah drastis tak bersahabat.

Ia tampak ingin mengeluarkan semua kata kasar betapa ia saat ini dalam keadaan tak baik. Lantas satu tangannya ia angkat dan dengan secara tak sengaja menekan kuat dagu kecil didepannya itu dengan tangannya tadi. Mengangkatnya tanpa perasaan hingga mengakibatkan sang pemilik merintih kecil.

"Se-Seh-"

"katakan sekali lagi apa yang tadi kau katakan!" desisnya kasar seakan ingin menakuti siapa dan apa pun yang tengah berada dihadapannya detik ini.

"i-itu...akhh...s-sakitt" dan ringisan sakit ia terima langsung.

"kau mau merusak kesenanganku saat ini hah?" sekali lagi untuk hari ini ia membentak kuat tanpa perduli jika sosok kecil didepannya akan ketakut dengan apa yang ia lakukan.

"akuu...aku ingin k-kau memutuskanku Sehunn"

Lantas dengan kasar ia lepaskan cengkramannya didagu Luhan dan membuat wajah namja itu tertunduk tak berdaya. Ia memundurkan tubuhnya menjauh, hingga jarak begitu banyak diantara keduanya. Dibawah sana kedua tangannya mengepal erat menahan rasa emosi yang tiba-tiba keluar darinya sambil tatapan tajam ia tujukan pada sosok tak berdaya disana.

"Xi Luhan jangan bercanda! Kau mengatakan ingin putus dariku? Ck, bodoh!" umpatnya tak perduli. Disana Luhan terlihat mengangkat wajahnya perlahan, memandangnya dengan tatapan yang jujur Sehun sangat tak suka.

"kau...tidak bisa!"

"waeyo?"

Sehun tersenyum miring menanggapinya sambil kepalanya ia gelengkan tak setuju. Dan kembali menatap sangat tak enak pada Luhan.

"kau memikirkan apa hah? Jangan membuatku ingin tertawa mendengarnya" dan Luhan balas dengan gelengan pula menandakan ia tidak sedang bercanda atau apa pun. Ia hanya ingin mengatakan apa yang memang ia inginkan. Bahkan dari raut wajahnya pun bisa disimpulkan saat ini.

"Sehun, putuskan aku!" ucapnya sekali lagi agar Sehun mengertinya. Tapi namja pucat itu justru balik mengelak tak terima, bahkan sudah siap ingin beranjak pergi dari sana.

"sudahlah, jangan berbicara lagi!" serunya memerintah dengan tubuhnya sudah ia balikkan hendak pergi. Sebelum itu ia kembali bersuara.

"jangan memikirkan apa pun, karena aku sangat tak suka membicarakan hal seperti ini sekarang, kau tau itu?!" ia melangkah pergi dari dapur itu dan Luhan disana dengan cepat turun dari pantrynya. Berlari kecil mengejar Sehun didepan sana.

"tidak, aku menginginkan hal ini Sehun. Aku ingin kita akhiri hubungan ini karena, kau tau? Kita tak seharusnya seperti ini, kita-" Luhan menghentikan ucapannya kala Sehun berbalik cepat kearahnya dan mereka berdiri berhadapan dengan tatapan semakin tajam itu sang playboy mengeluarkannya.

"Wae? Katakan padaku! Kenapa kau begitu ingin putus dariku hah?" Ia terdiam menundukan wajahnya akibat tak tahan akan tatapan mematikan dari namja tinggi disana.

"Kau selalu mengatakan hal-hal seperti ini, berkata bahwa hubungan kita tidak benar? Sebenarnya apa maumu hah? Ingat kau yang memulai semua ini bukan?, kau yang memintaku apa kau lupa itu?!" Sehun sekali lagi membentak karena ia Merasa semakin tersulut emosinya sendiri. Luhan kembali mengangkat wajahnya takut-takut.

"Aku tau itu..." cicitnya pelan membalas.

"Lalu apa? Kenapa kau terus bertindak seakan ingin mendesakku?, kau-"

"Aku hanya merasa ini sudah cukup terjadi, aku ingin ini berakhir..." Sehun terlihat mengeraskan rahangnya, ucapan Luhan benar-benar telah membuat suasana hatinya memburuk. Ia menggeram kasar.

"Ck, semudah itu kau mengatakannya. Kau pikir aku akan melakukannya apa? Kau lupa jika tidak segampang itu aku langsung memutuskannya. Aku bahkan belum merasa puas denganmu" Tangan Luhan ikut terkepal erat dibawah sana, karena ia juga baru sadari jika Sehun benar belum merasa terpuaskan olehnya.

"Seharusnya kau tau itu!, aku baru mendapatkan setengah dari apa yang aku inginkan darimu, jadi jangan pernah mengatakan hal itu lagi!"

"Kalau begitu, apa? Apa yang harus aku berikan padamu agar kau merasa terpuaskan?" Sehun tersentak ketika Luhan juga meninggikan nada bicaranya, terlebih dengan apa yang baru saja namja kecil itu katakan. Ia tak menyangka bagaimana bisa Luhan berkata seperti itu didepnnya saat ini.

"Katakan padaku! Apa itu?, maka aku akan memberikannya kepadamu Sehun, dan lekaslah putuskan aku!"

Ia menunduk lagi untuk menyembunyikan raut wajah menyedihkannya itu. Ia bahkan rasanya ingin menangis saja saat ini. Dan hatinya entah mengapa sangatlah terasa sakit dan sesak didadanya. Sementara didepannya Sehun tampak masih pada ekspresi andalannya dengan semakin datar Akibat menahan emosinya. Lalu ia tertawa remeh, benar meremehkan apa yang telah Luhan ucapkan.

"Walaupun aku mengatakannya dan dengan kau benar memberikan apa yang aku mau darimu, aku akan langsung memutuskanmu begitu? Apa kau berpikir seperti itu?" Tanya Sehun tapi Luhan tak menjawabnya apa pun. Lantas Sehun kembali tertawa menyebalkan memberi sedikit waktu hening terjadi sejenak diantara mereka. Sebelum Luhan akhirnya bersuara lagi yang malah mengejutkan dirinya.

"Jika kau tidak bisa melakukannya, tidak bisa memutuskanku...kalau begitu biarkan aku yang memutuskanmu Oh Sehun, maka hubungan ini berakhir!"

 **JDERR...**

Suara gemuruh petir terdengar tiba-tiba bersamaan dengan Suara lantang Luhan yang telah mengatakan hal yang mengejutkan untuk Sehun. Disana sang playboy terpaku menatapnya tak percaya. Bahkan kedua mata tajam itu tak kunjung berkedip karena begitu terkejutnya.

"A-apa?"

"Yah, aku yang akan memutuskanmu"

Saat itu raut wajah Sehun benar-benar terlihat sangat memburuk. Sangat datar dan tatapan tajam menusuk jelas sekali terlihat jika namja pucat itu benar-benar marah sekarang. Begitu emosinya Sehun bahkan tak perduli dengan apa yang ia lakukan selanjutnya.

 **SRET**

Mencengkram kuat tiba-tiba kerah seragam Luhan hingga membuat tubuh yang lebih kecil tertarik cukup kasar kedepan. Dengan kedua matanya berkilat tajam menatap penuh emosi pada kekasihnya itu seakan ingin menghancurkannya.

"Dengar, playboy tidak pernah diputusi dan playboy hanya akan memutuskan kekasihnya. jadi kita tidak akan pernah putus, sebelum aku yang memutuskannya, kau mengerti!"

Membentak kesekian kalinya tepat didepan wajah sendu Luhan. Lalu ia lepaskan cengkramannya itu kasar dan lagi tubuh Luhan sampai terdorong kebelakang.

"Aku rasa kau tidak bodoh untuk tidak mengerti apa yang aku katakan ini padamu, ingat itu baik-baik! Dan aku tak ingin mendengar apa pun lagi yang kau katakan padaku mengenai hal ini"

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

 **BRAK**

Luhan menjatuhkan dirinya kelantai begitu Sehun telah pergi dan menghilang dibalik pintu rumahnya. Namja pucat itu telah pergi setelah berucap dan membanting pintu depan dengan sangat kasar dan kuat. Pergi keluar entah kemana yang bahkan diluar jelas-jelas masih dalam keadaan hujan deras tak kunjung berhenti. Pada saat itu Luhan disana duduk tak berdaya dengan wajah yang telah basah dialiri oleh air matanya sendiri. Ia menangis seorang diri yang hanya ditemani oleh gemuruh hujan dan petir dari luar rumahnya.

Sehun pergi, pergi meninggalkannya dengan segala rasa emosi yang namja itu rasakan. Dan Luhan yakini Sehun pasti marah padanya, sangat marah malah dengan apa yang telah ia katakan semuanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Not Over You ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan tidak tidur dengan baik semalam. Saat terbangun kepalanya terasa sakit dan semua yang ia lihat terlihat bergoyang seakan ingin runtuh. Bahkan ketika ia mampu berjalan dengan kepala terasa memberat dikamar mandi ia justru memuntahkan apa yang sebenarnya tak ada yang ia muntahkan selain cairan bening dimulutnya.

Ia merasa tak enak pada tubuhnya Lemas seperti tak ada tenaga, tapi ia memaksakan dirinya untuk tetap bergegas berangkat kesekolah pagi ini. Dengan hanya memakan roti bakar dan sedikit susu ia berjalan pelan keluar dari rumahnya. Ia buka dan menutup rapat pintu rumahnya, hingga tak lupa untuk menguncinya lagi.

Ketika kakinya untuk kembali melangkah berbalik tepat didepan pagar besi rumahnya ia berdiri terpaku disana. Menatap nanar kedepan tanpa berkata sedikit pun. Saat ia menyadari sesuatu lantas ia tersenyum miris. Apa yang kau harapkan Luhan? Dia tidak akan ada disana seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Dimana sosok tinggi pucat itu akan memberinya senyuman mempesona disana.

Tidak ada...

Hanya ada kekosongan disana, ia sendiri tanpa ada siapa pun atau namja itu. Luhan sadar sendiri dia tidak akan datang hari ini untuk menjemputnya. Dan seharusnya ia tak memikirkan hal itu. Tetap seperti biasa berangkat kesekolahnya seorang diri bukannya hal yang sering ia lakukan. Lantas untuk apa ia tetap berdiri disana?. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya sesaat sebelum akhirnya ia bergerak benar melangkah pergi dari rumahnya seorang diri kesekolah.

Selepas pergi tanpa ia ketahui sebuah mobil sport mewah berjalan pelan tepat dibelakangnya. Setia mengikutinya tanpa lepas bahkan saat namja rusa itu telah berada dibis umum yang melaju menuju salah satu sekolah elit dikota mereka. Didalam mobil tersebut untuk kedua kalinya Sehun hanya bisa diam memandang wajah manis Luhan didalam bis tersebut.

.

Sampai diarea sekolah elit Genie SHS sekolahnya, Luhan berjalan tenang dihalaman luas depan gedung sekolah mereka. Membiarkan angin pagi perlahan menghembuskan setiap langkahnya disana.

 **BRUMM...**

Dan ia sontak menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang begitu suara gemuruh sebuah mobil mewah terdengar memasuki kawasan sekolah. Benar saja mobil sport merah datang dari arah belakangnya, ia jadi berhenti ditepat ia berdiri masih memandang kearah mobil disana yang telah terparkir sembarangan itu. Hingga sosok yang ia kenal telah keluar dari mobil tersebut dengan angkuh. Sampai-sampai selanjutnya terdengar riuhan suara yeoja-yeoja datang menyerbu sosok itu.

Mereka disana berjalan bersama berbincang-ria yang bahkan sosok itu sudah mengeluarkan senyuman mautnya. Dan mereka mulai berjalan mendekati tempat Luhan berdiri memandang mereka. Luhan tak pernah mempermasalahkan saat-saat Sehun selalu berada diantara para yeoja dan wanita cantik mana pun. Karena ia tau memang seperti itulah sosok seorang playboy sekolah mereka. Ia bisa menerima itu tanpa ada keluhan atau apa pun, namun berbeda kali ini saat Sehun yang terlihat begitu acuh melewati dirinya tanpa melirik sedikit pun.

Bahkan namja pucat itu hanya lewat tersenyum lebar pada para yeoja disekelilingnya begitu ramah. Tanpa lirikan, tatapan dan sapaan seakan Luhan tak ada disana. Saat itu namja berkebangsaan asli china itu tertunduk dengan senyum maklum tersemat diwajah manisnya. Ia mengerti, ia paham akan situasi seperti ini terjadi padanya. Sehun marah padanya dan ia bisa Apa? Selain diam membiarkan semuanya terjadi. Pikirnya inilah hal yang bagus, dimana Sehun akan lekas melepaskan dan membuangnya jauh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Not Over You ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hey, cepat sebelum yang lain datang!"

"Aku tau, aku sedang mencari bukunya tau..."

Ia masih sibuk menggeledah isi tas didepannya itu, sementara kedua temannya lebih sibuk lagi melihat-lihat suasana kelas mereka yang sepi dan hanya ada mereka disana. Memantau jikalau ada seseorang yang mungkin akan kekelas mereka. Was-was takut ada yang melihat akan apa yang tengah mereka lakukan sekarang dan tentu tak boleh siapa pun tau hal ini selain mereka bertiga.

"Bagaimana sudah ketemu belum?" Tanya lagi salah satu temannya disana. Tepat setelah itu apa yang ia cari pun akhirnya ketemu. Ia tersenyum senang.

"Ahaa...ketemu bukunya!" Serunya senang

"Kalau begitu cepat!"

"Arra, hahh...akhirnya, ck setelah ini kau tamat Xi Luhan" ia tertawa menang sambil memegang erat sebuah buku catatan berwarna putih ditangannya itu. Lalu ia kembali membenahi tas hitam yang telah ia geledah itu sebaik mungkin. Agar nantinya sang pemilik tidak mengetahui apa pun perbuatan jahatnya ini.

"Sudah, ayo kita pergi sekarang!" Ujarnya begitu telah berlalu menuju tempat kedua temannya didepan pintu kelas mereka.

"Heoh, kajja sebelum ada yang lihat kita" mengangguk bersama lantas ketiga yeoja itu pun pergi meninggalkan kelas mereka yang sepi itu. Diiringi tawa senang dari ketiganya bagaimana mereka telah membayangkan jika rencana mereka ini akan berhasil.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Not Over You ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bell masuk telah berbunyi lantas seluruh siswa kembali memasuki kelas mereka masing-masing. Begitu pula dengan ketiga namja bertubuh kecil ini, bersamaan masuk dengan saling melemparkan senyuman atau canda tawa. Saat masuk pun semua telah menempati bangkunya. Tepat setelah dua menit berlalu kemudian guru pelajaran mereka masuk untuk memulai kembali pelajaran. Seperti dikelas 11-3 saat ini pelajaran sejarahlah mereka terima.

"semua kumpulkan tugas hari ini, dan buka buku paket halaman 172 sekarang!" Perintah guru sejarah mereka yang mana meminta untuk segera mengumpulkan buku tugas mereka. Dan semua siswanya pun sibuk menyerahkan buku tugas mereka kedepan kelas pada meja guru disana.

Saat Luhan pula membuka tas ranselnya guna mengambil buku tugas miliknya. Seketika ia terdiam ditempatnya menatap tasnya itu. Ada yang aneh karena ia tak menemukan buku tugas miliknya ditas. Kembali ia mencarinya disana, tapi lagi ia benar tak menemukannya. Sampai akhirnya menggeledah tasnya itu. Kyungsoo memperhatikannya disana.

"Lu, ada apa?" Tanyanya penasaran sampai Baekhyun pun ikutan beralih padanya.

"Buku tugasku...tidak ada" jawabnya mulai panik.

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana bisa? Coba kau cari lagi, mungkin terselip disana" usul Baekhyun yang sudah berdiri disampingnya. Kembali ia mencari, lalu mendesah resah karena hasilnya sama saja.

"Benar tidak ada..."

"Atau mungkin kau lupa menaruhnya Lu"

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya karena merasa sangat yakin jika bukunya ada ditasnya itu. Ia bahkan ingat benar semalam setelah mengerjakan tugas itu, ia langsung memasukkannya didalam tas itu. Jadi tidak mungkin jika tertinggalkan.

"Bagaimana ini?"

"Cari lagi!"

"Ada apa ini?"

Semua terdiam melihat kearah bangku Luhan, dimana guru mereka telah berada disana bertanya apa yang terjadi. Luhan jadi semakin panik saja.

"I-itu ssaem..."

"Buku tugas saya tidak ada ssaem" jujurnya karena ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Bukunya entah bagaimana benar hilang ditasnya saat ini.

"Tidak ada?" Tanya wanita paruh baya yang menjadi guru mereka itu. Luhan pun mengangguk pasrah disana.

"N-ne" semua memandang kearahnya.

"Tidak ada atau kau tidak mengerjakannya tuan Xi?"

"A-animnida, saya mengerjakannya ssaem semalam dan saya sudah meletakkannya didalam tas, t-tapi-"

"Jadi kau mau bilang bukumu itu hilang tiba-tiba didalam tas begitu?" Wanita itu memotong ucapannya, hingga akhirnya Luhan kembali mengangguk menunduk. Wanita itu menghela nafasnya perlahan.

"Baiklah, jika benar hilang kau tau bukan apa yang akan terjadi jika kau tidak mengumpulkannya hari ini?"

"Ne ssaem..."

"Keluar!"

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa menatap iba pada sahabat mereka satu itu, karena bagaimana pun juga mereka tau Luhan pasti akan kena hukum akibat tidak mengumpulkan tugasnya hari ini. Lantas tanpa berkata apa pun lagi Luhan sempat membungkukkan tubuhnya pada wanita itu, sebelum ia keluar dari kelas mereka. Menjalani hukuman yang biasa mereka dapatkan saat tak mengumpulkan tugas.

"Kita mulai sekarang pelajarannya!"

Hhhh...

Menghela nafas pelan Luhan keluar kelas dan berjalan kesisi koridor dekat pintu kelas mereka. Disana ia mendudukkan dirinya dilantai, lalu mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas. Yah, saat ini ia tengah menjalankan hukumannya dengan duduk diluar kelas tidak boleh masuk selama pelajaran berlangsung. Dan disana ia seorang diri menjalani hukumannya. Menahan rasa pegang dikedua tangannya itu. Ia tekuk wajahnya kebawah menatap diam lantai yang ia pijak saat ini.

Ia merasa heran saja karena bagaimana bisa buku tugasnya hilang begitu saja. Yang bahkan ia sangat yakin jika buku itu bukan ketinggalan dirumahnya. Jelas pagi tadi pun ia masih sempat melihat bukunya itu. Dan ini aneh, seperti ada sesuatu yang telah membuat bukunya itu hilang. Yang jelas karena hal itu ia jadi dihukum dan nilainya pun akan berkurang. Sungguh sial baginya. Lantas ia kembali mendesah pasrah, biarlah toh ia sekarang dihukum.

.

Diwaktu yang sama ketiga namja tinggi yang sangat terkenal dikalangan siswa lain, berjalan beriringan dikoridor kelas dengan santainya. Mereka sampai tak perduli jika saat ini pelajaran masih berlangsung dan mereka hanya berkeliaran diluar kelas tanpa masuk guna mengikuti pelajaran pula.

Mereka antara lain Chanyeol, Kai dan sang playboy Sehun. Usai dari tempat perkumpulan mereka rencananya ketiga namja itu akan langsung kelapangan basket sekolah mereka yang berada didalam gedung. Disana mungkin mereka akan sedikit berlatih terlebih untuk Sehun sendiri. Walau pergelangan kakinya masih sedikit terasa nyeri jika terlalu digerakkan, tapi ia selalu memaksakan dirinya sendiri.

Saat ketiganya berada dilantai dua tepat didaerah kelas 11-3 mereka masih ribut bercerita-untuk Kai dan Chanyeol, sementara Sehun tak melakukan apa pun selain acuh dan diam tetap pada jalannya sendiri tanpa niat ikut masuk kedalam pembicaraan tak penting kedua lainnya. Jelas didekat kelas itu yang tadinya Kai dan Chanyeol masih berbincang, mereka seketika teralih saat bersamaan mereka melihat pemandangan didepannya. Mereka berhenti membuat Sehun heran dan ikut berhenti pula.

"Hun, bukannya itu kekasihmu?" tanya Chanyeol

"itu Luhan bukan?" Kai ikutan, mendengar nama Luhan disebut oleh kedua sahabatnya itu Sehun mengerutkan alisnya. Dan ikut melihat kearah yang sama dengan arah dimana kedua namja itu tatapi. Hingga disana ia juga melihatnya dimana sosok kecil yang mereka maksud itu tengah duduk dipinggir koridor dekat pada pintu masuk kelas 11-3.

"sedang apa dia disana?"

"aku rasa dia tengah dihukum."

Sehun menatapinya diam, Luhan yang benar tengah dihukum seorang diri diluar kelas. Sampai ketiganya masih disana menatapi Luhan sekitar dua menit berlalu. Sebelum Sehun bergerak lebih dulu melangkah kedepan. Melangkah angkuh meninggalkan keduanya.

"oi, tunggu Sehun..."

Sehun?

Mendengar nama itu Luhan yang tadi diam menunduk, kini ia angkat wajahnya beralih pada arah sampingnya. Dan terlihat matanya menangkap sosok pemilik nama yang tadi ia dengar itu. Disana Sehun berjalan angkuh menatapnya tajam nan dingin. Saat itu rasanya jantungnya berdetak lebih hanya karena bertemu tatap pada kekasihnya itu. Ia masih terdiam terus memandang Sehun yang semakin dekat kearahnya berada.

Pada saat namja pucat itu telah berada ditempat yang sama dengannya, Luhan merasakan dadanya sesak seketika. Bagaimana ia melihat dengan jelas Sehun tepat didepannya membuang muka, memutuskan lebih dulu kontak mata mereka dan sang playboy kembali melewatinya acuh. Tanpa ada perkataan apa pun ia dapatkan selain tatapan datar itu. Sama seperti pagi tadi.

Sehun benar marah padanya

ia kembali menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan wajah sendunya itu. Membiarkan kedua sahabat kekasihnya menatapinya tak mengerti dan berlari menyusul Sehun didepan sana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Not Over You ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Lu..."

"Hm?"

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Luhan menatap bergantian kedua namja didepannya itu, lalu tersenyum kecil kepada mereka.

"Memangnya aku terlihat kenapa?" Tanyanya balik

"Hah...bukan seperti itu, hanya kau sejak tadi diam saja dan melamun?"

Ia menghela nafas pelan sesaat dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Bertanda jika ia baik-baik saja, walau sebenarnya saat ini kepalanya terasa berat akibat terlalu banyak berpikir. Berpikir tentang ha yang sungguh membuatnya merasa lelah. Ia mencoba untuk menghilangkan segala pikirannya itu, tapi ia tak mampu membuatnya berhasil walau sudah berusaha semampunya.

"Atau kau memiliki masalah?" Tersenyum kecil lagi menanggapi pertanyaan khawatir dari keduanya. Baekhyun yang melihatnya mendesah kesal paham jika Luhan mungkin menutupi sesuatu yang tidak mereka ketahui.

"Aku heran padamu, sebenarnya kami dianggap apa olehmu?"

"Byun, kau bicara apa? Tentu saja kalian sahabatku bukan"

"Yah, tapi tampaknya kau banyak memiliki rahasia dari kami" ketusnya sambil berpout kecil dan Luhan malah terkekeh mengejek.

"Aku merasa tak memiliki rahasia apa pun."

"Bohong!" Timbal Kyungoo kini karena ikut merasa kesal pula pada namja rusa disana.

"Ayolah, kalian terlihat memojokkanku sekarang" tangan jahil Baekhyun bergerak kedepan menarik ujung hidung Luhan dengan jari-jarinya itu. Sampai pemilik hidung merintih kecil

"Aaakhhh..sakit Byunn..."

"Aaa...rasanya aku ingin menculikmu dan mengurungmu didalam kamarku, kau membuatku gemas rusaa" Baekhyun Kegemasan sambil terus menarik hidung kecil itu tanpa perduli si punya makin menjerit kesakitan.

"Byun lepaskan sakittt...aaaa" si pelaku malah terkekeh gemas melihat Luhan seperti itu padanya. Merengek kecil minta dilepaskan dan Kyungsoo tersenyum menyaksikannya didepan mereka.

"Tidak mau, karena kau terus seperti itu pada kami"

"Seperti apa? Akhh Byuunnn..." tertawa jahil sekarang apa lagi melihat hidung yang ia tarik itu terlihat memerah ulahnya.

"Baekhyun, sudah kasihan Luhan!" Erai Kyungsoo tak tega Luhan terus merengek kesakitan. Jadinya mau tak mau merasa kasihan pula Baekhyun pun pada akhirnya melepaskan tangannya dihidung namja rusa itu. Langsung saja Luhan mengusapnya ribut, mengusap hidungnya yang benar terlihat memerah. Juga berengut lucu pada Baekhyun disana.

"Hidungku pasti memerah sekarang huhh..." rengutnya lucu Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo malah jadi merasa gemas sendiri melihatnya. Betapa lucunya tingkah sahabat mereka ini.

"Sangat memerah seperti hidung badut hihihiii..."

"Byun menyebalkan, dan kau juga Do..."

"Eh? Kenapa aku juga?" Kesalnya sampai ia beranjak dari bangkunya sendiri berjalan keluar kelas tiba-tiba. Keduanya jadi menghentikan tawa mereka bersama melihat kepergian Luhan.

"Yak, kau mau kemana rusa?"

"Luhan...Luhan..." teriak keduanya disana memanggil, tapi Luhan tak memperdulikannya karena ia masih merasa sedikit kesal.

"Ini karenamu Baek" tuduh Kyungsoo menunjuk Baekhyun.

"Aku kan hanya bercanda, ck rusa itu..."

.

Diluar Luhan berjalan tanpa arah Masih mencibir lucu kedua sahabatnya itu. Meruntuk tak jelas sesekali mendengus kecil tanpa memperdulikan beberapa tatapan aneh dari siswa lain yang ia lewati.

"Mereka benar menyebalkan huhh...pasti hidungku jadi memerah...haish Byun jelek sialan!" Umpatnya sambil mengusap kembali hidungnya itu berengut lagi.

Sampai saat ia akan berbelok kearah belokan koridor ujung. Ia terlonjak kejut karena begitu berbelok ia berpas-pasan dengan sosok Sehun didepannya. Lantas ia menghentikan langkahnya, bahkan Sehun pun tak bisa mengelak bahwa ia sama terkejutnya.

Namun detik berikutnya ia kembali pada wajah datar tak perduli. Melangkah kembali tak menghiraukan keberadaan Luhan disana. Luhan yang lagi Sehun bertingkah seakan menganggap dirinya tak ada hanya bisa terdiam untuk kesekian kalinya. Sehun jelas sedang tak ingin bertemu tatap dengannya. Makanya namja itu lagi-lagi hanya melewati dirinya seperti itu dan ini yang ketiga kalinya untuk hari ini.

Ia tau mengapa Sehun begitu marah padanya prihal kejadian semalam. Semua karena ucapannya itu yang entah Sehun sungguh tak suka saat ia mengatakannya. Namja itu bahkan membalasnya berkata jika mereka tidak akan pernah putus sebelum sang playboy sendirilah yang akan memutuskannya.

Tapi layaknya seperti ditusuk oleh sebuah pisau tajam, Luhan merasa lebih sakit ketika Sehun bersikap seperti ini padanya. Menjauhinya dan menganggapnya tak ada itu jauh lebih menyakitkan dari pada diputuskan. Hingga ia hanya bisa kembali diam membisu dan membiarkan Hal ini terjadi padanya.

Ia tersenyum miris untuk dirinya sendiri. Dengan tubuhnya yang terasa melemas ia melangkah perlahan entah kemana.

Sementara Sehun yang masih berjalan semakin jauh, terhenti seketika. Berdiri diam menatap tak menentu didepannya. Pikiran dan perasaannya terasa mengganjal tiba-tiba. Tepat setelah ia berlalu melewati namja kecil itu tadi. Ia benar masih marah pada namja itu, merasa kesal akibat perkataan Luhan padanya semalam. Tapi ia juga tak mengerti mengapa ia jadi bertingkah kekanakan seperti ini pada kekasihnya itu.

Menjauhi dan mengacuhkan keberadaannya yang mana itu bisa menyakiti namja itu. Tapi keegoisannya? Membuat ia seakan bukan akan hal itu dan berulah benar ingin menyakiti Luhan. Selama ini ia baru merasa perasaannya dipermainkan oleh apa yang namanya berhubungan dengan mainannya sendiri. Karena selama ini ialah yang selalu mempermainkan perasaan siapa pun yang menjadi kekasihnya.

Luhan berbeda

Luhan-lah yang mulai menyadarkan dirinya dari segala permainan yang telah ia buat sendiri.

Menyadari hal itu lantas ia berbalik seketika. Menggeram sesaat sebelum ia berlari kearah dimana Luhan berada.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Not Over You ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GREB**

Sehun menahannya, selama lima detik terjadi mereka saling bertatapan. Sampai Sehun membawanya terdorong kebelakang dan terkurung diantara tubuh tinggi sang playboy dan tembok dibelakangnya. Ia jelas terkejut bagaimana Sehun tiba-tiba berlari kearahnya dan hingga akhirnya mereka masih saling menatap disana.

"Sehun..."

selama itu Pula ia baru bisa menyerukan nama sosok didepannya ini. Yang bahkan kalau boleh jujur sejak tadi ia sangat ingin menyerukannya langsung dari mulut kecilnya. Namun selama itu pula ia hanya bisa menahannya, menyebutkan cukup didalam hati saja. Maka saat ia berhasil melakukannya tepat didepan sang pemilik nama, Luhan merasa ada rasa legah ia rasakan sekarang.

Dan ketika ia akan menyerukannya kembali sebuah bibir tipis menyelimuti permukaan bibir kecilnya. Ciuman yang seharusnya sudah ia dapatkan dari sosok itu, baru inilah terjadi. Sehun menciumnya lebih, mengulum belah bibir ronanya penuh. Ia pejamkan kedua matanya merasakan bagaimana Sehun bergerak seakan tak ingin kehilangan rasa manis pada ciuman mereka. Kemudian membuka mulutnya sukarela agar Sehun menjelajahi mulut hangatnya didalam sana.

"Emmphhh..."

"Ssshh..."

Tanpa ada kata pelan Sehun malah semakin bertindak tak sabaran. Seperti kesetanan ia merengkuh erat tubuh Luhan kedalam tubuhnya. Menekannya agar tubuh mereka sama sekali tak berjarak sedikit pun. Ia rindu, ia gila betapa ia menginginkan sosok didalam rengkuhannya ini. Membawa bersama dalam rasa kekacauan yang melanda pada pikiran juga perasaannya.

Ketika mereka terlepas kilatan matanya menajam pada satu titik tepat dikedua manik rusa yang telah terbuka dihadapannya ini. Nafasnya memburu seperti dikejar-kejar oleh perasaannya sendiri. Ia kacau dan ia tidak tau mengapa ia seperti ini. Bahkan semakin larut kedalam ketika merasakan betapa halus dan lembutnya belaian tangan Luhan dirahangnya.

"Sehun..."

 _Tidak Luhan...jangan seperti ini! Kau membuatku kacau_

Ia menggeram hingga akhirnya menyerah dan kembali melumat kasar bibir kecil yang telah menyerukan lembut namanya itu. Luhan merelakannya, separuh dirinya dikuasai oleh sosok Sehun. Hatinya, perasaannya dan raganya diporak-porandakan oleh sang playboy kekasihnya itu. Karena menolak atau memberontak pun hasil yang sama ia akan dapatkan, karena ia tak mampu melawannya.

Ia jatuh pada apa yang ia buat dan ia mulai saat ini.

Pada Sehun...

Tangannya yang telah menyentuh rahang Sehun ia bawa kini kearah leher namja itu. Ingin melingkarkan indah kedua tangannya disana, pada saat ia benar akan melakukannya Sehun lebih dulu mendorong dan membuat tubuh kecilnya terhuyung kebelakang. Sehun melepaskan seketika tautan mereka. Maka ia terkejut menatap sang playboy tersebut. Dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya.

"Seh-"

"Kau ingin lekas putus denganku'kan?" Bertanya-tanya mengapa seketika Sehun seperti ini padanya? Bahkan mendadak bertanya hal seperti itu padanya. Luhan tak mampu memberi jawaban apa pun yang hanya bisa diam memandang tak mengerti sosok sang playboy ini. Ketika ia baru akan menggerakkan mulutnya untuk bersuara Sehun kembali bertindak lebih dulu.

 **SRET**

"Ini..."

menarik paksa kalung yang telah ia beri pada Luhan dileher kekasihnya itu, dan memperlihatkannya tepat didepan sepasang manik rusa itu. Tak sampai sedetik kemudian Sehun melempar jauh kalung ditangannya itu kearah sebuah kolam Kecil didepan mereka

Entah kemana kalung itu jatuhnya. Mata Luhan terbelalak melihatnya karena terkejut.

"Se-Sehun..."

"Kalung itu...jika kau berhasil menemukannya, maka aku akan memutuskanmu!"

Setelah itu Sehun kembali pergi dari hadapannya begitu saja. Meninggalkannya sendiri berdiri terpaku disana. Luhan beralih memandang kolam disana dimana kalung itu mungkin ada disana. Meringis kecil sambil berpikir apakah ia harus mencarinya disana?.

Dan ia mendesah kasar ketika bell masuk telah berbunyi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Not Over You ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hujan kembali membasahi semua ada yang diluar dengan begitu derasnya kini. Membuat para makhluk merasa enggan untuk keluar. Bahkan langit benar terlihat gelap tanpa ada sinar matahari.

Kaca jendela kelas yang berembun dan dialiri air hujan adalah satu objek pandangan untuk Luhan. Saat hampir seluruh siswa dikelasnya berkemas untuk siap pulang, ia hanya masih duduk tenang dibangkunya. Menatapi derasnya hujan diluar sana. Bahkan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sudah siap untuk pulang.

"Lu tidak pulang?" Kyungsoo menghampirinya membuyarkan lamunannya itu lantas ia menoleh.

"Kalian pulang saja lebih dulu, aku ada urusan" balasnya tersenyum

"Urusan? Apa?"

"Kyung, kajja kita pulang, Lu" Baekhyun mendatangi mereka pula.

"Tidak kalian berdua saja"

"Wae? Kau tidak pulang?" Ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku ada keperluan sebentar"

Baekhyun tampak menghela nafas pelan, lalu beralih pada Kyungsoo disebelahnya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pulang Soo!" Ajaknya lagi mendapat anggukkan dari yang Diajak.

"Lu, kita pulang duluan yah"

"Heum, hati-hati dijalan..."

"Byee Lu"

Kepergian kedua sahabatnya Luhan kembali menghela nafas dan beralih pada kearah jendela itu lagi. Menatapnya sesaat sebelum ia beranjak menyimpun perlengkapan belajarnya kedalam tas ransel miliknya. Bergegas pula untuk keluar kelas mereka yang sudah tampak sepi.

Ia harus melakukan sesuatu sebelum pulang. Mencari sesuatu yang benar harus ia dapatkan segera. Lantas ia berlari cepat saat sudah berada diluar. Berlari dikoridor sekolah menuju kesuatu tempat. Tepat dilantai dasar dekat gedung olahraga tempat dimana ia bersama Sehun tadi.

Disana ia berhenti berlari menatap bingung kesegala arah sambil memikirkan sesuatu. Hujan masih melanda begitu deras. Tapi ia harus menemukan kalung itu, yah kalung pemberian Sehun yang mana telah dibuang oleh sang playboy itu. Kalung itu pula ia harus mencarinya sekarang. Maka dengan nekatnya ia melepaskan kedua sepatunya juga tas ranselnya itu. Tak lupa ia menggulung celana seragamnya sedikit keatas sebatas lutut.

Tanpa memperdulikan hujan yang deras ia langsung berjalan ketempat kolam itu berada. Memasukkan dirinya kedalam kolam tersebut. Hingga ia mulai mencari kalung itu dan membiarkan tubuhnya terbasahi oleh air hujan. Ia juga tidak perduli dengan tatapan dan bisikan siswa lain yang melihatnya saat ini. Ia hanya perlu tetap mencari kalung itu saja.

.

Sementara itu Sehun baru saja keluar pula dari kelasnya. Berjalan kepinggir kelas menatapi hujan yang turun Tepat didepannya. Ia ulurkan satu tangannya kedepan guna merasakan jatuhnya air hujan tersebut mengenai telapak tangannya itu. Teralih saat seseorang memanggilnya

"Woy, Hun Sungyeol hyung memintamu untuk menemuinya digedung olahraga sekarang!" Seru seseorang itu.

"Heoh, aku akan segera kesana" balasnya sebelum beranjak pergi menuju ketempat yang dipinta oleh seniornya itu.

Ia telah menuruni tangga kelantai dasar, lalu berbelok untuk berjalan kearah beradanya gedung olahraga sekolah mereka. Dengan santainya sesekali ia akan memutar malas bola matanya saat beberapa kali bertemu dengan para yeoja yang mengagumi dirinya disana. Tepat saat sudah dekat digedung tersebut.

Seketika ia mengerutkan alisnya kala kedua mata tajamnya menangkap tubuh seseorang didepan sana, tepat disebuah kolam kecil sekolah mereka tampak tengah mencari sesuatu disana. Dan bodohnya lagi seseorang itu membiarkan dirinya basah dibawah guyuran air hujan yang semakin derasnya. Ia penasaran siapa sosok itu yang tertindak bodoh disana, ia berjalan semakin dekat pulang.

Sebelum ia melebarkan kedua mata tajamnya begitu ia jelas melihat siapa sosok itu. Disana ia menggeram keras lalu berlari kesana.

"Luhan!"

Teriakan itu sempat menghentikan kegiatan Luhan. Namja rusa itu menoleh cepat pada arah sosok namja pucat yang sudah berdiri menatapnya tajam.

"Sehun?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana hah?" Tanya Sehun setengah membentak, Luhan hanya menatapnya sejenak menjawab dan kembali mencari sesuatu itu.

"Mencari kalung"

Saat itu Sehun mengeraskan rahangnya marah.

"Bodoh!, disaat hujan seperti ini kau mencarinya? Jangan gila Luhan!" Teriaknya marah, tapi Luhan tampak tak perduli dengannya yang masih sibuk mencari kalungnya itu.

"Keluar dari sana sekarang!" Sehun memerintah tegas lantas Luhan balas dengan gelengan kepala menolak.

"Tidak, sebelum aku menemukannya Sehun-ah"

"Jangan bodoh!, lekas keluar!" Pintanya lagi, dan sekali lagi pula Luhan menolak mentah-mentah tetap untuk mencarinya. Hal itu membuat Sehun semakin marah disana, marah akan tindakan bodoh Luhan hanya karena kalung pemberiannya itu. Dan karena itu Sehun ikut bergerak mendekatinya, membiarkan dirinya diguyur oleh hujan pula.

"Kau tuli? Lekas keluar dari sana kataku!" Luhan beralih padanya menatapnya teduh dan menggeleng menolak lagi.

"Tidak akan, Sehun pergilah! Biarkan aku mencarinya"

"Dasar bodoh! Kau nekat mencarinya apa karena begitu ingin putus dariku?" Luhan kembali mencari sambil tetap menyahuti ucapan Sehun disana.

"Anya, bukan begitu...aku tetap harus mendapatkannya Sehun, itu kalung darimu" katanya membungkukkan tubuhnya agar kedua tangannya dibawah sana bisa mencari kalung tersebut didalam kolam kecil itu.

"Persetan dengan kalung itu, dengar aku bisa memberikanmu lebih dari kalung itu Luhan. Jadi lekas keluar dari sana!"

Sekali lagi Luhan tak menghiraukan segala perintahnya. Bahkan ia merasakan kepalanya seketika terasa berdenyut dan ia masih nekat menahannya. Tubuhnya pun sudah terasa dingin dan bergetar kecil.

Ia kedinginan akibat air hujan terus membasahi tubuhnya. Sampai penglihatannya jadi sedikit memburam tapi ia masih nekat mencari kalung tersebut. Sehun pun sudah dibuatnya marah karena tak diperdulikan. Lantas sang playboy ikut memasukkan dirinya kedalam kolam itu. Menarik lengan Luhan agar namja itu berhenti bertingkah bodoh.

"Hentikan Xi Luhan!" Bentaknya marah tapi Luhan menepis genggaman namja pucat itu dilengannya.

"Tidak, biarkan aku mencarinya!"

Sehun kesekian kalinya menggeram murka sebelum kembali hendak menghentikan namja rusa itu. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi saat ia memegang kedua lengan Luhan. Ia melotot kejut dengan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

 **BRUK**

Luhan yang tak bisa lagi menahan rasa pusing datang dikepalanya. Seketika ambruk tepat didalam pelukkan Sehun.

Saat itu Sehun mengumpati segala kebodohan namja yang berada dipelukkannya itu.

"Lu...Luhan bangunlah!, Xi Luhan...Shit!"

"Xi Luhan bangunlah...kumohon, Luhannn!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ T.B.C ~**

* * *

 **ceritanya makin ngdrama banget yeh plus gaje hehehee...**

 **yg penting saya tetap lanjut guys**

 **jangan bosan untuk tetap review yah^^**

 **sampai jumpa dichap depan^^**

 **xdhinnie0595**

 **01/08/2016**


	8. Chapter 8

**~ Not Over You ~**

 **Chapter 08**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

"Luhan...Luhan-ah bangunlah!"

"Luhan..."

Rasa peninglah hal pertama yang ia rasakan saat membuka kedua matanya. Samar terlihat wajah seseorang tepat didepan wajahnya. Wajah tampan yang ia kenal tampak terlihat cemas tengah menatapnya. Ia menggerang sesaat begitu rasa pusing dikepalanya semakin terasa.

"Se-Sehuunhh..."

"kau bisa bangun sebentar? Kau harus makan dan minum obatnya!"

"apa yang-"

"kau pingsan saat disekolah tadi dan sekarang kita ada diapartementku, karena kau demam"

Benar ia demam lantas saja saat sadar kepalanya begitu terasa pusing, hingga perutnya sampai terasa diudak-udak dan ia ingin memuntahkan apa pun isi perutnya itu. Ia ingat saat-saat dimana ia tak bisa menahan pusing dikepalanya saat mencari kalung itu. Dan tepat saat ia merasa sepasang tangan memegang lengannya, ia rasa tubuh sangatlah ringan dan kepala semakin memberat. Sampai akhirnya ia hanya bisa mendengar suara Sehun memanggil-manggilnya dan semua gelap.

"makanlah dulu, aku sudah membuatkannya untukmu. Kata dokter kau harus lekas meminum obatnya heum" mengangguk lemah sebelum Sehun membantunya untuk bangun dan duduk bersandar dikepala ranjang yang ia tempati saat ini.

Dengan sigap Sehun mengambil sebuah nampan yang telah disediakan semangkuk bubur hangat untuknya. Meletakkannya dimeja kecil tepat didepan Luhan.

"biar aku suapi!"

Satu sendok telah diterima baik oleh Luhan, memakannya dengan perlahan dan hening justru menyelimuti keduanya. Luhan hanya akan mengangkat wajahnya begitu Sehun memberinya sesendok bubur tersebut. Lalu ia kembali menunduk malu sekedar bertemu tatapan pada namja tampan yang tengah menyuapinya itu. Sampai hampir isi semangkuk bubur itu pun telah habis, karena Luhan merasa mual dan kembali ingin muntah jika ia tetap membiarkan bubur itu masuk kedalam perutnya.

Sehun pun memberinya segelas air putih beserta obat penurun panas yang harus Luhan minum setelah memakan buburnya. Dengan baik pula ia menerimanya, membiarkan obat tersebut larut kedalam perutnya.

"istirahatlah dulu, kalau perlu kau tidur saja agar panasnya turun"

Mengangguk lagi karena rasanya ia tak bisa berbuat apa pun. Pusing dan panasnya suhu ditubuhnya membuat Luhan merasa sangat lemas sekali. Hingga akhirnya ia hanya menuruti apa yang Sehun katakan padanya, seperti sekarang ketika Sehun membantunya untuk kembali berbaring diranjang besar itu. Yang ia yakini adalah ranjang sang playboy. Ia bahkan baru sadar jika sekarang ia hanya mengenakan sebuah kemeja putih yang cukup besar, bukan lagi seragam sekolahnya yang basah itu. Entah mungkin saat ia masih pingsan Sehun-lah yang mengganti pakaiannya. Ada kemungkinan pula Sehun telah melihat tubuhnya. Maka saat hal tersebut jadi bersarang dipikirannya lantas tanpa sadar wajahnya terlihat semakin memerah dan kedua tangannya ia silangkan tepat didepan dadanya karena malu.

Sementara Sehun yang sadar Luhan seperti itu tiba-tiba, malah memasang wajah khawatirnya disana. Takut-takut jika yang lebih kecil merasa sakit.

"wae? Apa ada yang sakit?" tanyanya cemas, tapi Luhan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa mau menatap wajah cemas Sehun.

"Ti-tidak, a-aku baik-baik saja..." Sehun menghela nafas pelan menatap yang tengah menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik selimut putih yang telah menutupi tubuh kecilnya itu. Lalu ia beranjak dari duduknya dipinggir ranjangnya itu.

"baiklah, kau istirahat saja aku akan keluar sebentar."

Setelah mendengar suara Sehun berucap, kemudian hanya suara langkah dan pintu yang tertutup rapat yang terdengar. Dan barulah Luhan menurunkan selimut yang menutupi wajah ronanya tadi. Menatap diam langit-langit kamar luas seorang Oh Sehun. Ia benar-benar malu begitu kembali teringat jika Sehun telah mengganti pakaiannya tadi. Walau bukan pertama kalinya-mengingat waktu lalu Sehun pula yang memakaikannya seragam, tapi tetap saja ia malu karena baru pertama kali ada seseorang yang melihat tubuhnya selain ia sendiri.

Terlebih lagi ia kini tak memakai bawahan apa pun selain dalamannya, rasanya sungguh tak nyaman dengan keadaannya saat ini. Kenapa pula Sehun tak memakaikannya celana? Sampai ia hanya memakai dalaman saja. Benar memalukan untuknya.

Dalam lima menit ia hanya diam tanpa bergerak dari posisi tidurnya, seketika rasa kantuk ia rasakan yang mana mungkin efek dari obat yang telah ia minum tadi. Ia menguap beberapa kali, sebelum benar matanya memberat hingga akhirnya ia jatuh tertidur pulas dikamar sang kekasih.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Not Over You ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Maafkan aku hyung, hari ini tidak bisa ikut latihan bersama."

"tidak masalah untukku Hun, kau bisa berlatih besok bukan?"

"yah, aku akan berlatih besok..." Sehun menggaruk leher belakangnya merasa tak enak pada seniornya ini, karena hari ini ia tak bisa mengikuti latihan seperti biasa. Ia tentu tak sejahat itu untuk membiarkan Luhan seorang diri diapartementnya ini. Lebih lagi kekasihnya itu tengah sakit ia jelas harus merawatnya bukan.

"yasudah, tak perlu begitu merasa tak enak padaku Hun. Bukannya sudah aku katakan masih banyak waktu bukan?" suara Sungyeol kembali terdengar dari seberang sana.

"yah benar, tapi pertandingan tinggal beberapa hari lagi hyung. Aku tak mau tim kita kalah hanya karena aku"

"kalah pun sudah biasa Sehun-ah, tahun depan masih bisa bukan?" ia mendesah pelan sambil menyandarkan punggung lelahnya disandaran kursi makannya itu. Hingga kedua matanya jadi tertuju pada arah depan tepat dimana pantry dapurnya terlihat berantakan.

"hahh...entahlah hyung, aku pun ragu jika tahun depan masih ikut atau tidak" Sungyeol tertawa kecil disana mendengar perkataan dongsaengnya yang sangat terdengar pasrah sekali.

"jangan seperti itu, ini impianmu bukan? Jadi jangan menyerah hanya karena pemikiran pendekmu itu, aku yakin kau sudah ditakdirkan untuk tetap bermain ingat itu!"

"arraseo kapten" keduanya tertawa bersama selang beberapa detik kemudian, sebelum Sungyeol pamit karena ada urusan.

"yasudah, aku tutup ne, aku ada perlu tiba-tiba"

"ne hyung, gomawo..."

 **Pip**

Menutup telephonenya dan ia letakkan begitu saja ponselnya itu diatas meja. Lalu kembali menatap arah pantrynya itu. Ia kembali mendesah sadar betapa berantakannya dapur apartementnya ini. Itu akibat ia membuatkan bubur untuk Luhan tadi, sampai berantakan begitu jelas karena ini pertama kalinya ia membuatkan makanan untuk orang lain. Berbekal resep yang ia dapatkan lewat ponsel pintarnya, jadilah bubur tersebut yang entah seperti apa rasanya dan untungnya Luhan tak membahas apa pun soal rasa buburnya itu. Memakannya hampir habis tanpa ada keluhan.

Hhhh...

Seketika ia merasa lelah karena sejak tadi ia benar-benar merawat Luhan, dari membawanya keapartement, menghubungi Lay-dokter kepercayaan hyungnya itu untuk datang kemari guna memeriksa keadaan Luhan. Lalu membuatkan bubur untuk si mungil. Itu cukup melelahkan rasanya sampai ia pun masih memakai seragamnya yang basah karena hujan tadi. Yang entah sudah sedikit mengering ditubuhnya.

Ia pun meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja karena kelelahan. Menatapi jam dinding yang terpasang tak jauh darinya didepan sana. pukul 18.05 kst tak menyangka malam pun tiba lantas saja ia begitu kelelahan. Dan rasanya ia harus membersihkan tubuhnya sendiri, mungkin dengan begitu ia akan merasa lebih baik. Langsung saja ia beranjak pergi menuju kamarnya, masuk dan meraih handuknya disana.

Untuk beberapa detik ia diam sesaat didepan ranjangnya, berdiri diam sekedar menatapi wajah damai Luhan yang telah terlelap disana. Sungguh indah bahkan hanya karena namja itu tengah tertidur saat ini. Ia mendesah lagi sebelum akhirnya menghilang dibalik pintu kamar mandi. Dan mulai terdengar suara gemercik air diruangan tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Not Over You ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Luhan..."

Luhan mengerutkan alisnya saat merasakan sesuatu tengah menyelimuti bibir kecilnya yang tampak sedikit pucat. Sesuatu yang terasa dingin, kenyal dan basah. Sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membuka kedua matanya. Dan terlihat wajah seseorang tepat dihadapannya. Ia tau apa yang tengah menempeli bibir kecilnya itu. Hingga ia diam saja membiarkannya, sebelum sesuatu itu menjauh dari belah bibir pucatnya. Tergantikan oleh sepasang manik tajam sedang menatapinya intens.

Kedua mata itu saling beradu lama dengan berbeda tatapan yang dikeluarkan. Tanpa suara hanya hening juga suara deru nafas mereka bersahutan. Lalu detik selanjutnya bibir mereka kembali bertemu dengan lembut tanpa ada gerakkan lain, selain saling menempel disana.

Pada saat akan terpisah untuk kedua kalinya, Luhan lebih dulu mengeluarkan suaranya hanya sekedar menyebut nama sosok yang ada diatas tubuhnya ini.

"Se-hun..." satu kecupan lainnya ia dapatkan dengan cepat.

"hm?" tanpa ragu satu tangannya ia bawa keatas untuk menyentuh rahang tegas sosok itu, menyentuhnya kecil disana.

"di-dinginhh..." lirihnya sedikit bergetar, lantas tangannya itu kini telah diselimuti oleh tangan hangat sosok diatasnya ini.

"aku akan menghangatkanmu sekarang"

Dan selanjutnya ia rasa sebuah pelukkan sangat hangat menyapanya, terasa lebih nyaman dibuatnya ia pun tak segan membawa tubuhnya semakin masuk kedalam tubuh yang memeluknya ini.

"tubuhmu masih panas, apa kepalamu terasa pusing?" mengangguk kecil didalam pelukkan tersebut karena ia memang masih merasa pusing dikepalanya. Dan Luhan mengangkat wajahnya agar bisa melihat wajah Sehun saat ini. Wajah tampan Sehun yang menatapnya teduh.

"kau juga berkeringat..."

"Sehun..."

"Sssthhh...tidur lagi jika kepalamu terasa pusing!"

"ti-tidak...Sehunn..." ia merengek entah mengapa ia sedikit merasa gelisah, hingga terus memanggil-manggil nama sang kekasih. Seperti menginginkan sesuatu dari namja pucat itu. Dan Sehun dibuatnya bingung sendiri bahkan merasa cemas jikalau Luhan seperti ini karena sesuatu yang ia rasakan.

"hey, tenanglah!" cemasnya sambil mengusap-usap lembut kepala Luhan agar namja itu bisa merasa lebih tenang didalam bekapannya. Tapi rasanya percuma karena si mungil tetap menggerakkan tubuhnya gelisah sampai ia kualahan sendiri. Bahkan kedua kaki Luhan bergerak-gerak tak jelas dibawah sana hingga...

 **DUG**

"Akhh..."

Sehun menggeram ketika tak sengaja salah satu lutut Luhan mengenai daerah selangkangannya dibawah sana. Tidak begitu sakit sebenarnya hanya saja itu membuat sesuatu bagian pusarannya terasa menggeras dan mudah menegang. Saat melihat Sehun menggeram karena sesuatu hal, Luhan terdiam menatapnya.

"Sehuunn...ada apahh?" tanyanya dengan suara kecilnya, Sehun pun beralih menatapnya dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan.

"tidak..." sekali lagi ia menggeram melihat wajah Luhan didepannya saat ini terlihat begitu berbeda. Wajah dibasahi keringat, samar merah karena akibat demamnya dan tatapan sayu itu malah terlihat ingin menggodanya. Saat itu saat ia benar menatap penuh wajah Luhan, ia jadi merasa ada sesuatu menggelitiknya. Terasa panas seakan dibakar oleh sesuatu pada tubuhnya sendiri. Terlebih lagi Luhan terus saja memberinya tatapan sayu menggoda. Dan sekali lagi itu semua benar membuatnya merasa tegang tiba-tiba.

"Sehunhh...ma-maaf"

"tidak bukan salahmu, jangan meminta maaf seperti itu..." lantas ia kembali memeluk tubuh kecil itu erat menenangkan, mencoba untuk bertahan walau dibawah sana jadi mulai terasa sakit. Sepertinya begitu Luhan tenang dan kembali tertidur, ia akan lekas menyelesaikan urusannya sendiri dikamar mandi karena ini benar menyiksanya.

"Sehuunn..." dan Luhan justru menggeliat didalam pelukkannya.

"Luhan, tenanglah" bisiknya dengan tubuhnya ia ubah posisi tak lagi memeluk tubuh kecil Luhan, lainkan ia bergerak jadi berada diatas tubuh kecil itu. Dengan kedua sikutnya sebagai tumpuannya agar tak sampai begitu menekan kuat tubuh dibawahnya ini. Sementara kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk menangkup wajah merah Luhan. Memberikan satu tatapan penuh perhatian sambil menyeka keringat yang ada diwajah merah itu.

Saat mereka kembali bertemu tatap sepertinya ia tak akan mampu menahan hasratnya yang kini semakin menaik. Pasalnya wajah Luhan dan bersentuhan dengan kulit lembut juga panas namja itu membuatnya tergoda. Dan ia tak bisa menjaminnya jika ia masih bisa bertahan kedepan. Bisa saja ia lepas kendali, lalu menyerang sosok lemah didepannya ini.

Oke, memikirkan beberapa perkiraan yang entah sejak kapan timbul dikepalanya, serasa membuat bertambah panas. Ia tak bisa, ia tak tahan ia ingin menyentuh sosok ini. Luhan...

 **SRET**

Benar saja tak sampai semenit berlalu Sehun telah lepas dari pikiran normalnya, ia butuh Luhan untuk menyelimuti dirinya saat ini. Maka cepat ia angkat wajah itu sedikit keatas lalu membuat kontak terjadi pada sepasang belah bibir mereka. Mencium penuh bibir kecil sosok itu tanpa ampun.

Ia gila dan semakin menggila ketika telah merasakan bibir dingin nan pucat Luhan sudah berada disela kedua bibir tipisnya. Bahkan saat merasakan bagaimana panasnya udara dari sela mulut Luhan keluar mengenainya. Panas dan bergairah, lebih panas lagi miliknya akibat nafsu menguasainya saat ini.

"Nghhh..." Luhan melenguh perlahan menandakan bahwa Sehun mulai menguasai gerakannya. Hingga kedua kakinya terasa lemas dibawah sana. Sampai lima menit berlalu kedua bibir mereka berjauhan, berganti dengan bibir salah satu dari mereka kini bersarang dileher yang lainnya. Saat itu Luhan merasa dirinya benar dikuasai.

"Se-Sehuunmhhh..."

Hanya nama itu yang bisa ia serukan, membiarkan sentuhan lembut menyapa leher mulusnya. Sementara Sehun masih pada kegiatannya memberi satu persatu jilatan, hisapan dan gigitan disepanjang leher itu sampai sang pemilik menggeliat pelan. Dan tangan Sehun beralih bermain dikancing-kancing kemeja putih yang Luhan kenakan. Tanpa berpikir apa pun ia mulai membuka satu per satu kancing tersebut. Bahkan entah sejak kapan selimut putih yang tadi menyelimuti tubuh mereka kini sudah jauh dari jangkauan keduanya.

Saat kancing itu telah terlepas seluruhnya, Sehun menghentikan kegiatannya dengan beralih menjauhkan wajahnya untuk sekedar memandang tubuh mulus Luhan yang hanya memakai dalaman dan kemeja yang sudah tersikap.

Indah, itulah satu kata yang Sehun gumamkan dalam hatinya kala memandang tubuh kecil ini. Kecil, mungil, mulus putih tanpa cacat sedikit pun bak seperti tubuh seorang wanita. Sampai tak ingin ia berpaling sekedar menatap hal yang lainnya, karena ia hanya ingin memandang sosok indah dihadapannya ini. Luhan sang pemilik memandangnya sayu dan beberapa kali merengek tak jelas karena hawa dingin ia rasakan akibat tubuhnya terbuka saat ini.

"Sehuunn...hahhhh..." Luhan sama panasnya bukan karena nafsu, tapi karena hawa suhu tubuhnya masih meningkat gegara demamnya itu, ia menatapi sayu Sehun karena ingin sesuatu, matanya yang berkaca-kaca seperti akan menangis dan Sehun menyadarinya. Lantas sang playboy menurunkan sedikit tubuhnya, meraih satu tangan Luhan saat namja mungil itu hendak menggapainya. Ia genggam juga ciumi tangan mungil tersebut.

"Lu, aku menginginkanmu..." suara beratnya membelai wajah merah Luhan dibawah sana. Hingga suara deru nafas tak normal keduanya terdengar jelas saling bersahutan.

Luhan menggeleng terbatah sebagai balasannya, namun tak berguna ketika melihat Sehun tengah membuka bajunya sendiri. Terpampang jelaslah tubuh tegak sang playboy yang begitu terlihat perkasa didepannya. Sampai ia bisa merasakan tubuh tegak tersebut menyentuh kulit panas tubuhnya dan bibirnya kembali terkunci oleh sepasang bibir tipis milik namja diatasnya ini.

Saat itu ia tak bisa lagi berbuat apa-apa ketika Sehun mendesaknya. Disana mereka mulai berbagi kehangatan dengan tubuh keduanya terasa memanas. Sehun panas akan gairah dan Luhan panas akan demam yang masih menderanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Not Over You ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"dokter Mark dari rumah sakit international diLondon. Ini profilnya, aku juga sudah menghubunginya lalu dan membicarakan mengenai cidera yang Sehun alami. Dia tidak keberatan jika menjadi dokter pribadi yang akan mengurus masalah ini"

Kris meraih berkas yang Suho berikan padanya saat ini. Berkas yang berisikan data lengkap mengenai dokter hebat yang sahabatnya itu temukan. Seperti perkataan namja bermarga Kim ini, ia benar mencarikan seorang dokter hebat untuk sang adik. Untuk menangani masalah cidera yang diderita adiknya itu. Lantas ia mulai membaca data sang dokter dengan serius.

Dokter hebat juga terkenal disalah satu rumah sakit yang berada diLondon. Dilihat dari data profil tersebut sang dokter tampaknya kemungkinan bisa mengatasi masalah cidera Sehun. Sangat lengkap dan beberapa kali telah berhasil mengatasi para pasiennya seperti adiknya itu. Dan Kris benar akan meminta bantuan apa pun pada sang dokter jika benar cidera Sehun akan disembuhkan. Bahkan berapa pun biaya yang ia keluarkan nanti untuk pengobatan itu, Kris tidak akan segan mengeluarkannya kalau perlu ia akan menjual saham perusahaannya sendiri demi kesembuhan adik tercintanya itu. Asalkan Sehun sembuh dan bisa kembali kelapangan.

"aku rasa kau tidak perlu ragu dengan dokter ini, dia sungguh berpengalaman segala macam cidera pada tulang kaki" Ia mendesah pelan sambil meletakkan berkas-berkas yang telah ia baca itu diatas meja kerjanya.

"diLondon, jadi saat pengobatan Sehun harus kesana?" tanyanya dan Suho mengangguk pasti.

"yah, begitulah karena disana sangat lengkap, lagi pula sulit jika hanya disini untuk Mark pun tak bisa jauh dari pekerjaan tetapnya pula"

"aku tak masalah jika Sehun harus dilarikan kerumah sakit itu, tapi dia? Aku tak yakin jika ia setuju pergi kesana" Suho paham maksud Kris karena ia juga tau betapa keras kepalanya Sehun jika sudah menyangkut masalah cidera yang ia derita.

"aku mengerti, tapi ini mungkin sebuah kesempatan untuknya bisa sembuh?"

Kris tampak pusing memikirkannya, ia terima usaha baik Suho yang telah mencarikan dokter hebat untuk adiknya itu. Hanya saja sedikit mustahil jika Sehun mau menerimanya. Lebih lagi pengobatan akan dilakukan diluar korea alis diLondon. Mereka harus pergi jauh dari korea hanya untuk pengobatan tersebut.

"ia pasti kemungkinan besar akan menolaknya, terlebih lagi pertandingan seleksi akan segera dilaksanakan beberapa hari kedepan. Ia tidak mau melewatkan pertandingan tersebut."

Dan itulah salah satunya alasan yang akan Sehun berikan ketika ia tau mengenai hal ini. Ia pasti menolak lantaran tak ingin ketinggalan pertandingan tersebut. Kris pun tau benar hal itu, Sehun dengan segala kekeras kepalaannya.

"kalau begitu katakan saat pertandingan usai, maka ia tidak akan punya alasan lagi untuk menolak bukan?" sekedar usul Suho sangat ingin membantu, bagaimana pun juga Sehun sudah ia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri. Lantas hal yang terbaik sebisa mungkin ia ikut berikan demi penyembuhan namja pucat itu.

Kris menatap penuh pada sahabatnya disana mengerti akan perasaan namja itu, ia harga dan sangat merasa terbantu bahkan. Karena Suho tetap setia berdiri disampingnya yang entah sudah merasa angkat tangan untuk menanggapi masalah adiknya itu sendiri. Ia tersenyum hangat.

"oke, aku akan membicarakan hal ini padanya nanti saat pertandingan usai. Dan kau Kim..." jedanya sesaat dengan senyumannya itu "-terima kasih banyak atas usahamu selama ini" lanjutnya, membuat Suho ikut tersenyum simpul sambil mengangkat kedua pundaknya.

"untuk sahabat, tak masalah bagiku karena kau juga pernah melakukan hal yang sama demi kehidupan kelamku dulu..."

Keduanya pun saling melemparkan senyuman persahabatan, sebelum Suho berpamitan lebih dulu karena ada urusan mendadak. Meninggalkan Kris seorang diri diruang kerjanya. Memandang arah luar lewat jendela besar yang ada diruangan tersebut. Kembali memikirkan segala hal mengenai adiknya itu.

"London? Semoga Sehun mau menerimanya..." harapannya saat ini agar Sehun nanti benar sedia menerima rencana mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Not Over You ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tuutt...tututtt...

Kai mendesah keras mendapatkan hal yang sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, karena sahabatnys seakan enggan untuk menerima telephone darinya. Ia mengangkat bahunya ketika Chanyeol memberinya tatapan bertanya. Ia pun memasukkan ponselnya disaku jaketnya, lalu melemparkan tubuhnya kesofa coklat yang ada disana.

"tidak diangkat sama sekali."

"mungkin dia sibuk?"

"hahh...setidak beri kabar pada kita bukan?"

"sudahlah biarkan saja, kau seperti tidak tau Sehun seperti apa Kai" sekali lagi ia mengangkat pundaknya masa bodoh. Lalu kembali mendesah lelah. Chanyeol sendiri sudah meraih sekaleng bir diatas meja depan mereka. Menegakkan setengah tanpa ragu.

"entah hanya perasaanku saja, tapi Sehun jarang berkumpulan dengan kita disini?" suara Kai terdengar lagi meraih pula bir disana dan meminumnya.

"aku pikir hanya aku saja yang berpikir seperti itu, ternyata kau juga..." Chanyeol menanggapinya.

"Dia bahkan beberapa kali menolak tawaranku untuk keklub biasa kita kunjungi"

"ne, kau benar dan dia jarang terlihat menemui wanita-wanita penggilanya itu."

"dan itu semenjak ia menjalin hubungan dengan kekasihnya itu" Chanyeol melemparkan kaleng kosong birnya itu ketempat sampah diujung ruangan sana. Lalu kembali mengambil sekaleng lagi.

"kau tau Kai? Ini pertama kalinya dia berpacaran dengan jangka waktu yang cukup lama, belum ada berita lagi jika ia memacari wanita lain"

Kai berseru heboh, membenarkan apa yang barusan Chanyeol katakan tadi padanya. Ia juga merasa seperti itu. Sekarang Sehun sahabat mereka tampak berbeda.

"apa karena kekasihnya itu?"

"maksudmu si Luhan?" ia mengangguk antusias meletakkan kaleng setengah birnya begitu saja diatas meja.

"heoh, lagi pula Luhan itu kekasih pertamanya yang seorang namja, awalnya aku pikir Sehun menolak waktu itu karena Luhan seorang namja, kau taukan sekolah kita masih asing dengan hubungan gay?"

"benar, apa jangan-jangan?"

"tidak mungkin itu terjadi, Sehun pasti hanya tengah menikmati permainannya sekarang, walau yah Luhan cukup manis bahkan cantik"

"aku tak bisa membayangkan jika Sehun benar seperti itu, berubah haluan?"

"ohh, sudahlah aku merasa pusing tiba-tiba memikirkannya..." keluh Kai sambil memijit pelipisnya yang seketika berdenyut itu.

"yah, ada baiknya jika kita berdua saja yang pergi keklub eotte?"

"hahh...oke dude, let's go"

Selanjutnya keduanya pun beranjak pergi untuk mengunjungi tempat kumpul mereka disalah satu klub malam. Melakukan kegiatan biasa yang mereka lakukan disana. Mencoba melupakan sosok sahabat mereka yang sempat menjadi bahan pembicaraan mereka tadi.

Sosok Sehun yang entah berada dimana dan tengah melakukan apa saat ini?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ T.B.C ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Saya fast up lagi bukan? Hehehee...**

 **Untuk chap ini yang mana seharusnya ada nc hunhan, sementara saya tunda dulu yah cz saya sempat bingung gimana untuk memulainya XD**

 **Tapi chap depan bener akan ada nc hot mereka oke!**

 **Jadi yang mau intip/? Nc mereka XD jangan bosan buat tetap tunggu ff ini yah^^**

 **Okeh sekian aja deh, thanks yang udah review sebelumnya, saya sarang kalian XD**

 **Sampai jumpa dinext chap yoo**

 **Xdhinnie0595**

 **03/07/16**


	9. Chapter 9

**~ Not Over You ~**

 **Chapter 09**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

Mulutnya ia tutup dengan satu tangannya, merintih kecil saat gigi-gigi itu kembali menyentuh kulit tepat didadanya. Memberi tanda kemerahan yang dapat menjadi keunguan nantinya. Tanda yang memiliki arti jika tubuhnya telah dimiliki oleh seseorang. Seseorang yang sejak tadi telah memberinya sentuhan-sentuhan lembut disekujur tubuh polosnya itu.

"Aahh..." dan ia hanya mengeluarkan suara desah dari mulut kecilnya yang entah sudah dialiri oleh salivanya sendiri. Ia merasa semakin panas apa lagi ketika tangan hangat dibawah sana sudah berhasil membawanya seakan melayang. Menyentuh perlahan namun penuh akan kenikmatan yang ia rasakan. Tubuhnya pun sudah tampak licin akibat keringat yang keluar setiap pori-pori dikulit mulusnya itu. Ia sepert tengah dimabuk oleh rasa nikmat yang pertama kali ia rasakan ini.

"Se-Sehuunhhh..." ia merengek lagi sambil menjulurkan tangan lainnya yang bebas untuk menggapai sosok tampan diatasnya ini. Ia paksa buka kedua matanya agar ia bisa menatapi sayu sosok tersebut. Lantas sosok namja pucat diatasnya itu pun meraihnya lembut, membawa tubuh tanpa pakaian mereka saling menempel.

"yah Luhan?" ia kembali merintih kecil menggerakkan kepalanya bergeleng pelan. Ia tampak berantakkan dengan sedikit bergetar tangannya berhasil meraih rahang tegas sosok diatasnya ini.

"Aa-akuhh...akuhh..."

"Sssthhh...tenanglah heum! Ada aku bersamamu" bisikan itu tampak terdengar menenangkan untuknya disaat ia benar tengah gelisah akibat rasa nikmat yang ia rasakan. Sehun alih menciumnya lembut guna memberitahu pada sosok kecil dibawahnya ini, jika semua akan baik-baik saja selama mereka tetap bersama dan Luhan dapat mempercayainya. Luhan menyambutnya baik, membalas walau sesekali ia harus mengalah ketika Luhan meminta dilepaskan guna mengambil nafas disetiap ciuman menuntun mereka.

pada menit berikutnya Sehun memutuskan untuk kembali bergerak, melanjutkan hal-hal yang harus ia lakukan ketika hasratnya terus menaik. Dengan nafas semakin memberat tak beraturan, ia memulai dari menciumi dan menjilati sepanjang kulit mulus Luhan dari leher, turun kebahu sempit kekasihnya, turun lagi tepat dibagian dada dan cukup lama ia masih bermain didaerah itu, tepatnya dikedua tonjolan kecil rona milik Luhan didadanya. Disana ia menjilatnya beberapa kali hingga mengulumnya seperti bayi yang tengah menyusui pada sang ibu.

Hal itu membuat Luhan menggeliat dengan suara desahan kecilnya terdengar. Merintih merasakan geli yang dibuat oleh Sehun dikedua puting ronanya. Sampai gigi-gigi kecil Sehun bergesekkan diujung putingnya itu. Benar terasa geli namun berhasil menaikkan suhu tubuhnya saat ini. Setelah merasa puas dikedua puting itu, kini Sehun kembali menjelajahkan lidah lihainya semakin kebawah sampai diperut rata Luhan. Kembali membuat tanda gigitan disana beberapa kali, sebelum turun sekali lagi dan langsung berhenti tepat diantara kedua paha putih mulus sang kekasih.

Ia berhenti sesaat untuk memandangi sesuatu yang menegang tepat diselangkangan Luhan. Penis yang sudah tampak tegang dengan sedikit dihiasi oleh precumnya. Malah tampak menggoda bagi Sehun, ia sudah akan melahapnya dengan cepat, namun sebelum itu ia mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat kearah Luhan disana. Dimana namja rusa itu tampak terengah-engah akan nafasnya yang terasa memanas melihat kearah lain. Sebelum pada akhirnya Sehun tak bisa mengulur waktu lagi dan langsung melahap penis Luhan kedalam mulut hangatnya. Pada saat itu Luhan menjerit seketika begitu merasakan sesuatu telah menghisap kuat miliknya dibawah sana. Lalu ia melihat kearah dimana sosok Sehun benar tengah mengulum penisnya itu.

"Seh-Akhh...a-aahhh..." kepalanya ia hempaskan keatas bantal sambil mendesah keras.

Sehun masih pada pekerjaannya menyedot-nyedot penis itu tanpa henti, membuat Luhan ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sana akibat rasa nikmat luar biasa ia terima sekarang. Bahkan sampai tiga menit terlewati Sehun menambah kuatan hisapannya disana, kepalanya ia maju-mundurkan semakin cepat saat ia rasa penis Luhan terasa berkedut hebat. Lalu tak sampai sedetik Luhan mengeluarkan spermanya memenuhi mulut Sehun.

"aahh...hahh...hahhh..." klimaks pertama untuknya sungguh melelahkan, ia kembali terengah-engah tapi tak sampai itu ia merasa Sehun membuka lebar kedua pahanya disana. Dan ia bisa melihatnya saat Sehun setelah menelan hampir semua spermanya, namja itu malah mengulum beberapa jarinya sendiri. Menjilatinya dengan begitu penuh gairah hingga dua jari panjangnya itu terbasahi oleh saliva juga sisa cairan sperma tadi.

"Ssehunhhh..." panggilnya terdengar sangat kecil sampai Sehun pun tak mendengarnya, tanpa tau jika sesuatu telah siap menerobos masuk kedalam dirinya dibawah sana dan selanjutnya ia kembali menjerit perih.

"Akhhh...Se-Sehuunnhh" Sehun benar tak memperdulikan segala suaranya disana. Namja itu malah sibuk menerobos masukan dua jarinya panjangnya langsung dilubang anal Luhan. Tak tau jika itu mulai menyiksa Luhan karena terasa sakit. Ia bahkan sudah menggerakkan dua jarinya itu keluar-masuk, Maka Luhan berteriak kesakitan.

"aakkhh...akgghh...sa-sakiitthh" rintihnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya lemas, tapi Sehun tetap tak beranjak disana. Justru semakin liar dan memasukkan satu jarinya yang lain. Ia akan mendesis ketika merasakan betapa kuatnya dinding lubang ini menjepit jari-jarinya didalam sana. Lantas ia percepat lagi gerakan yang ia buat. Sampai akhirnya Luhan mendesah pelan karena jari Sehun telah menyenai titik kenikmatan yang ia miliki. Mendengar suara desah Luhan, Sehun menggeram karena penisnya yang memang sejak tadi sudah mengeras jadi semakin tegang karena terangsang.

Tak bisa menahan lagi akan gairah dan semakin naik libidonya, maka Sehun mengeluarkan jari-jarinya itu, bersiap-siap memposisikan dirinya sendiri diantara kedua paha Luhan yang ia lebarkan itu. Saat itu Luhan bernafas legah karena tak ada lagi yang menusuk-nusuk lubangnya itu. Tapi tak sampai semenit ia malah mendapatkan hal yang jauh menyakitkan untuknya.

Ketika Sehun mulai menerobosnya kembali dengan sesuatu yang jauh lebih besar dan menyakitkan lebih dari yang tadi. Lantas Luhan sekali lagi berteriak kesakitan disana.

"Seh-AKHhhh..." teriaknya akibat Sehun terus menekan masuk penis besar namja itu kedalam dirinya. Rasanya sakit luar biasanya, lubangnya jadi terasa penuh begitu akhirnya Sehun telah memasukkan keseluruhan penisnya itu kedalam lubang Luhan. Ia melihat Luhan sudah meringis kesakitan hingga air matanya mengalir keluar. Lantas ia bergerak merendahkan tubuhnya pada kekasihnya itu, menangkup wajah merah tersebut dengan kedua tangannya sambil berbisik.

"Luhann..." Luhan mendengarnya dan membuka matanya yang tadi ia pejamkan untuk sedekar bertemu tatapan dengan sang playboy ini. Ia balas lirih memanggil kekasihnya.

"Sehunn hiks..." isaknya pelan, Sehun pun menyeka air mata itu dengan kedua ibu jarinya. Memberikan tatapan lembutnya agar Luhan tak lagi menangis oleh ulahnya tadi.

"mianhae...sudah membuatmu menangis heum, aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyakitimu..." bisiknya lalu satu kecupan hangat ia berikan dikening berkeringat milik Luhan.

"mianhae sayang..." maka Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya

"aniyaa..."

"aku akan hentikan semua ini heum, dan kau tidurlah" saat Sehun hendak bergerak untuk beranjak dan mengeluarkan penisnya itu didalam lubang Luhan. Tapi Luhan langsung menahannya disana, dengan tatapan sendunya ia kembali menggeleng tak terima.

"tidak hiks...jangan pergi hiks...aa-aku...aku ingin dirimu Sehun-ahh" ucapnya disertai tangisannya itu membuat Sehun jadi tak tega. Sedikit terkejut Luhan memintanya untuk tidak pergi dari sana.

"kumohonn...hiks...jangan...jangan hiks...aku-Mpphh"

Sehun menciumnya, menciumnya lembut seakan memberitahu bahwa ia tidak akan pernah pergi dari sana. Memutuskan segalanya dan kembali bersama melalui semua dengan apa yang telah mereka lakukan sebelumnya. Luhan kembali menitihkan air matanya juga bibirnya yang menempel pada bibir Sehun terasa bergetar. Sehun pun bisa merasakannya maka ia mulai melumat lembut bibir kecil itu.

Luhan menginginkan dirinya, ia pun sama lantas ia benar tak akan pernah pergi meninggalkan kekasihnya itu. Bersama mereka saling membutuhkan disana tanpa perduli apa pun yang ada diluar sana.

Saat dirasa Luhan telah tenang dan sedia membalas ciumannya, Sehun pun mulai bergerak untuk menggoyangkan perlahan pinggulnya dibawah sana. Memulai kembali hubungan yang telah mereka lakukan sejak tadi. Hingga akhirnya disana Luhan telah menyerahkan semuanya pada Sehun. Sang kekasih yang mulai mengisi hati dan perasaannya.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Not Over You ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aahhh...ngghhh..."

"Ssshh..ahh"

Setelah mendapatkan titik kenikmatan yang Luhan miliki dibawah sana, Sehun tanpa henti terus menusuk-nusuk lubang itu berkali-kali. Sampai Luhan dibuat kualahan akan rasa nikmat yang sungguh benar nikmat ia rasakan itu. Tubuhnya berkali-kali pula tersentak hebat dibawah sana, mendesah tak karuan sambil menyerukan nama Sehun. Kuku jari tangannya menanjap tak ragu dipundak pucat kekasihnya sebagaimana bentuk rasa pelampiasannya itu. Sehun pun tak mempermasalahkan hal itu, ia hanya terus bergerak tanpa henti untuk mencapai puncak kenikmatannya didalam sana.

"Akkghhh...Luhannhh...ahh"

Sesekali mengerang keras ketika lagi-lagi secara tak sengaja Luhan menyempitkan dinding lubangnya itu, hingga keseluruhan penis Sehun benar terjepit kuat. Dan ia berteriak memanggil nama sang kekasih. Nafas keduanya pun bersahutan seperti suara desahan mereka pula. Hingga memenuhi ruang kamar luas Sehun.

"Sehuunnhhh...aahh..." Luhan akan memekik kecil saat Sehun menciumi lehernya, lalu naik keatas untuk menjulurkan lidah menjilati wajah keringatnya itu. Beralih kembali menyerang bibirnya cukup kasar lantas ia bergetar menikmatinya. Bergulat lidah didalam mulutnya sampai (lagi) salivanya keluar mengalir membasahi dagu juga lehernya. Benar-benar menggoda bagi Sehun, ia tak menyangka jika bercinta dengan Luhan jauh lebih nikmat dibandingkan dengan para mantannya dulu. Rasa Luhan berbeda yang mana memang lebih manis dan menyenangkan, bahkan saat namja rusa itu masih dalam keadaan demam seperti ini.

Merasakan panasnya tubuh Luhan dikulitnya jadi semakin membuatnya terangsang. Rasanya ia tak ingin melewatkan setiap detiknya yang mereka lakukan sekarang ini. merasakan semua kenikmatan dalam hubungan menabjukan mereka. Lantas tanpa memikirkan apa pun lagi selain ingin ini segera tertuntaskan. Sehun mempercepat genjotannya tanpa ragu. Menumpuk berkali-kali lubang Luhan hingga namja itu menjerit keenakkan.

Setelah itu Luhan kembali lebih dulu menyemburkan cairannya dan membasahi perut mereka. Saat itu Sehun tak mau sia-sia, beralih kembali menciumi Luhan dalam tanpa membiarkan namja kecil itu bernafas sebentar. Ia rasa ia akan meledak sebentar lagi, ia menggila, ia ingin Luhan dengan segalanya.

"Lu...Arghhh..." Erangnya menuju klimaks.

Maka usai ia melakukan tusukkannya beberapa kali dengan begitu dalam, ia akhirnya lepas dan menyemburkan pula spermanya didalam lubang Luhan. Memenuhi seluruh kekosongan yang ada disana. Dan ia ambruk diatas tubuh si mungilnya masih terengah-engah.

"hahh...ahahh...hah..." nafas tak karuan mereka terdengar bersahutan sekarang. Sebelum Sehun mengangkat wajahnya agar bisa melihat wajah merah Luhan.

"Luhan..."

 **CUP**

Mengecup lama sepasang bibir kecil yang tengah terbuka itu, ia tatapi lembut wajah kekasihnya dan tersenyum tipis kala Luhan juga menatapnya sayu.

"terima kasih" bisiknya tepat ditelinga kanan namja rusa itu, Luhan pun membalasnya dengan pelukan erat dileher Sehun.

"Sehun hiks...hiks...Sehunn..."

"Sstthhh...tidak apa-apa, aku ada disini bersamamu heum, uljimayo sayang"

.

Setelah 10 menit dalam tangisannya, Luhan telah terlelap tepat didalam pelukan erat Sehun. Disana mereka saling berpelukan berbagi kehangatan. Tangan Sehun pun tak henti membelai lembut kepala Luhan. Menenangkan sampai Luhan benar tertidur pulas dibekapannya. Sementara ia hanya diam menatap langit-langit kamar apartementnya itu. Sesekali akan mencium lembut kepala Luhan tanpa ingin mengganggu tidur sang kekasih.

Ia memaki dirinya saat ini, betapa brengseknya ia sudah melakukan hal yang tak semestinya ia lakukan pada Luhan disaat seperti ini. Disaat Luhan yang tengah sakit dan ia justru tanpa memikirkannya lebih dulu malah menyetubuhi namja kecil ini. Ia benar brengsek, bajingan yang pantas dibenci oleh Luhan setelah kejadian ini terjadi. Dan jika pada akhirnya Luhan benar akan membencinya, ia tidak tau apakah ia bisa menerimanya, atau ia akan meminta Luhan untuk tetap bersamanya?

Ia kalut, ia benar bodoh karena ia sebenarnya tak bisa menerima ketika Luhan akan membencinya. Saat Luhan kembali memintanya untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Ia tak sanggup dengan semua itu, saat Luhan lepas dari jangkauannya. Dan semua berakhir begitu saja.

Sial! Jika itu terjadi, entah ia harus seperti apa?

Sehun merundukkan wajahnya agar bisa melihat lebih jelas wajah manis nan cantik sosok kecil dipelukannya itu. Tersenyum miris dengan segala pikiran kacau tengah menghantuinya.

"Luhann..." serunya menyebut nama itu dengan lembut, sebelum ia menyempatkan satu kecupan sayang dikening yang tertidur. lalu membisikkan sesuatu yang mana hanya ia dan Tuhan yang tau jika saat ini ia telah jatuh terlalu jauh akan perasaannya sendiri.

Dan pada akhirnya ia pun terlelap setelah itu, dengan memeluk semakin erat tubuh kecil Luhan didalam pelukannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Not Over You ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

' _Aku mencintaimu...'_

Luhan mulai terlihat membuka kedua matanya, mengerjap beberapa kali agar menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk keretinanya. Dan ia terdiam begitu didepannya terlihat wajah seseorang yang masih terlelap dengan begitu damainya. Ia tatapi lama lekat, memperhatikan betapa sempurnanya wajah tampan sosok ini. Ia bahkan merasa benar iri yang mana wajahnya sendiri justru terkesan cantik dari pada tampan seperti sosok ini. Ia tersenyum kecil mengingat segala hal yang pernah ia lalu bersama sosok tersebut. Lalu tangannya akan bergerak kedepan untuk menyentuh wajah disana.

Menyentuh kecil kening namja pucat ini dengan jari telunjuknya, lalu ia bawa turun kegaris batang hidung mancung itu, semakin turun kebelah bibir tipis yang entah sudah berapa kali selalu beradu dengan bibir kecilnya dan berakhir didagu runcing itu. Luhan kembali tersenyum dengan tanpa sadar kedua pipinya sudah terhiasi rona merah disana.

Sampai ia pudarkan senyumannya itu ketika tau sepasang mata tajam telah terbuka dan balas menatapinya diam. Tangannya pun yang tadi masih menyentuh dagu disana, kini sudah ada digenggaman hangat sosok itu.

"Sehun..."

"kau sudah bangun?" pertanyaan yang ia dapatkan, hingga ia mengangguk saja membalasnya. Sosok itu pun bergerak bangun hanya sekedar menempatkan dirinya diatas tubuh Luhan. Dan satu tangan namja itu menyentuh keningnya, dan satu lagi yang tadi saling genggam kini pindah kekening namja itu sendiri. Mereka alih saling bertatapan.

"hmm...aku rasa demammu sudah menurun, apa kepalamu masih terasa pusing?"

"tidak, aku merasa baik."

 **CUP**

"Syukurlah jika begitu" Sehun-namja pucat itu mengusap pelan kening Luhan setelah mengecup sekilas bibir kekasihnya yang tampaknya sudah tak pucat lagi.

"Sehun..." panggilnya kecil

"hm?"

Luhan merona menyadari bagaimana keadaan mereka saat ini, ia tak bodoh yang tidak mengingat apa pun yang terjadi pada mereka semalam. Kejadian yang membuatnya merasa terbakar akibat menahan rasa malunya. Apa lagi saat ini mereka masih dalam keadaan yang sama berantakannya. Melihat beberapak pakaian mereka berceceran dilantai, lalu aroma khas sehabis bercinta tercium begitu saja diruang kamar luas ini. Ia pun jadi semakin malu kala mengingat kejadian semalam.

Sehun yang sadar akan perubahan raut wajah malu Luhan, jadi menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal itu. Entah kenapa rasanya jadi canggung seperti itu? Padahal ia sudah sering merasakan hal seperti ini, terbangun dipagi hari dengan aroma khas ini dan bahkan aroma alkohol masih ia rasakan. Tapi sekarang saat bersama Luhan, ini terasa berbeda canggung dan mendebarkan. Ia lantas berdehem sekali guna mencairkan suasana mereka.

"ekhm...ma-maaf aku sudah...melakukannya padamu, akh kau bisa memukulku jika kau tidak terima. Kau taukan? Aku...aku sudah me-menyerangmu saat kau-"

"Gwaenchana...gwaenchanayo Sehun-ah"

Ia terpaku melihat betapa manisnya Luhan yang justru tersenyum saat ini padanya. Bahkan namja itu tak berkata apa pun selain mengatakan jika ia tidak apa-apa. Oh, betapa brengseknya ia saat ini.

"Luhan..." maka ia bertindak seketika, mencium lembut bibir kecil itu dengan segala rasa lega juga gemasnya karena Luhan sama sekali tidak marah padanya. Ia lepaskan ciumannya beralih mengusap pipi rona itu dengan pelan sambil melemparkan senyumannya pula.

Sebelum ia teringat sesuatu, Sehun beranjak bangun sejenak guna tangannya meraih sesuatu diatas nakas disebelah ranjangnya itu. Luhan hanya diam memperhatikannya. Saat kembali pada posisi semula. Sehun menggenggam sesuatu ditangannya. Melihatnya sesaat lalu memperlihatkan sesuatu pada Luhan yang ada ditangannya itu.

 **SRET**

Saat itu mata Luhan melebar karena terkejut melihat apa yang telah Sehun perlihatkan padanya. Sebuah kalung putih berbandul kepala rusa. Yah, itulah kalung pemberian Sehun padanya waktu lalu. Kalung yang sempat sang playboy buang kekolam dan kalung itu pula yang kemarin ia cari dikolam sekolah mereka.

"Sehun? I-itu?"

"yah, kalungnya...kau tau? Sebenarnya aku tidak benar-benar membuangnya pada saat itu. Aku menyimpannya karena aku pikir, kau tidak akan mencarinya. Tapi ternyata dugaanku salah-" Sehun menjedanya sesaat melihat sekilas kalung itu lalu kembali menatapi Luhan "-kau justru nekat mencarinya saat hujan deras, sampai akhirnya kau demam seperti ini. Sungguh membuatku khawatir!" lanjutnya, Luhan disana hanya diam menggigiti bibir bawahnya, tidak tau harus berkata apa karena ia malah merasa bersalah. Dengan sudah membuat Sehun khawatir padanya.

"ma-maaf" hanya kata itu akhirnya ia ucapkan.

"apa begitu inginnya kau putus dariku? Sampai berbuat nekat seperti itu heum?"

"a-anya, aku hanya...hanya merasa harus menemukan kalung itu, ka-karena itu adalah kalung pemberian darimu, aku tidak mau kehilangannya..." ucap Luhan lirih menekuk wajahnya sedikit agar tak bertemu tatap dengan Sehun diatasnya itu. Maka Sehun terdengar menghela nafas pelan. Menarik dagu Luhan agar bisa bertatapan dengannya.

"Dengar, aku bisa saja memberikanmu yang lebih dari ini, jadi jangan melakukan hal senekat itu arra!" hanya mengangguk paham sekarang sebagai balasannya, dan Luhan beralih menatap kalung yang masih berada ditangan kekasihnya itu. Ia tersenyum kecil mengulurkan satu tangannya untuk menyentuh kalung tersebut.

"Syukurlah, kalungnya ketemu hmm..." senyumnya membuat Sehun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Luhan benar sudah membuatnya gila.

"Luhan..." Dan sekali lagi ia membawa namja rusa itu dalam ciuman lembutnya. Memberitahu perasaannya saat ini lewat ciuman tersebut.

Betapa lega ia saat Luhan benar tak marah dan membencinya dengan apa yang sudah terjadi pada mereka semalam. Jujur ia sempat khawatir jika Luhan akan marah padanya saat tau hal ini. Tapi ia senang karena dengan begini Luhan masih bersamanya.

Luhan masih miliknya, yang mungkin hanya akan menjadi miliknya

Selamanya...

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ T.B.C ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Saya kembali yuhuuu... XD**

 **Oke, untuk chap ini emang dikit yah soalnya ini khusus NCnya hunhan hehee... Jadi how?**

 **Ncnya gk hot, gk jelas, aneh, berantakan, banyak salah scene or katanya**

 **Hahaa... Saya tau kok cz saya masih amatiran buat yg kaya gituan XD**

 **Nah, hayooo...yg sempat ada yg nebak kalo Sehun gk ngbuang tuh kalung, diatas udah ketahuan hehee... Trus Sehun yang bakal keLondon? Coba aja tebak deh bakal bener apa kaga XD**

 **Udah ahh...segitu aja, Terima Kasih untuk kalian yg udah review dll**

 **Sampai jumpa dinext chap yah^^**

 **Xdhinnie0595**

 **05/07/16**


	10. Chapter 10

**~ Not Over You ~**

 **Chapter 10**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

Luhan baru saja selesai dari acara mandinya, dan kini giliran Sehun-lah yang berada dikamar mandi. Hari ini ia tak masuk sekolah karena Sehun melarangnya keras. Namja itu bilang ia masih perlu banyak istirahat paska demamnya yang baru turun. Namja pucat itu hanya tak mau dirinya sakit lagi atau lelahan karena pekerjaannya. Sehun bahkan juga melarangnya untuk berankat kerja sore nanti dan kekasihnya itu yang akan memberitahu kepada pihak sekolah dan juga tempat Luhan berkerja.

Saat mengingat betapa overnya Sehun berkata mengenai hal ini padanya tadi, saat itu Luhan tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya itu. Tersenyum malu dengan kedua pipinya terhiasi rona merah. Ughh...Sehun sudah membuatnya tersipu dan hanya karena perkataan namja itu padanya.

Hhh...

Menghela nafasnya pelan lalu perlahan ia melangkahkan kedua kakinya kearah dapur, guna mengambil segelas air untuk ia minum. Ia akan sedikit meringis ketika melangkah. Rasa sakit cukup perih terjadi dibokongnya yang jelas ia tau apa penyebabnya. Mengingat hal itu hanya akan membuatnya semakin merona saja. Sesampainya disana ia langsung mengambil segelas air putih lalu meminumnya habis dan meletakkan gelas kosong itu diatas pantry disana.

Matanya bergulir kearah sekitarnya, terhenti saat menangkap kearah sampingnya tepat ditempat piring kotor yang tampak berantakan disana. Kembali diam sebelum ia berjalan menghampiri tempat piring kotor tersebut. Disana ia membersihkannya, merapikan beberapa perlengkapan alat dapur itu. Mencuci piring-piring yang kotor dan membersihkan kotoran yang ada disana hingga kembali bersih. Pikirnya Sehun pasti jarang membersihkan dapurnya ini, atau bahkan tidak pernah. Terlihat dari semua yang benar tampak kotor juga berantakan. Apa lagi beberapa bungkus mie instan berserakan dilantai dan tempat sampah yang penuh karena tak dibuang-buang.

Luhan tersenyum maklum, ia mengerti karena Sehun bukanlah seperti dirinya. Walau hidup sendiri dan membiayai kebutuhannya dengan berkerja, tapi ia bisa melakukan segalanya demi kebutuhannya itu. Sementara Sehun yang ia tau kekasihnya itu berkehidupan yang sangat dibilang cukup, lebih bahkan dan bisa tinggal diapartement mewah seperti ini. Tapi namja itu tampak tak perduli akan kebutuhannya sendiri, karena ia bisa melakukannya cukup hanya dengan mengeluarkan uangnya. Maka ia bisa bertahan. Sangat berbeda dan Luhan paham akan hal seperti ini. Jadi wajar namja pucat itu sampai tak memperhatikan kebersihan tempat tinggalnya.

Luhan sampai ragu, apakah Sehun selalu tidur diapartement? Atau mungkin namja itu jarang ada diapartementnya?

 **GREB**

Ia terkejut saat merasakan sepasang tangan melingkari pinggangnya dari belakang. Menghentikan lamunannya tadi mengenai sosok yang mungkin benar sedang memelukkan ini. Ia pun tolehkan kepalanya kebelakang sekedar melihat wajah sosok itu. Aroma mint bercampur dengan maskulin membuatnya terlena karena aroma tersebut berasal dari tubuh sosok dibelakangnya itu.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan heum?"

"Aku hanya sedang membersihkan dapurmu" sosok itu tersenyum tampan padanya, sampai berhasil membuat kedua pipinya memanas karena malu.

"Seharusnya kau tak perlu melakukannya, kau baru saja sembuh dan biarkan saja semua itu kotor" balas Sehun sambil meletakkan dagunya diatas pundak kiri Luhan.

"tidak apa, ini kotor dan harus dibersihkan Sehun-ah, lagi pula aku sudah tidak apa-apa kok" Sehun kembali tersenyum tipis dengan mengeratkan pelukannya ditubuh kecil Luhan.

"kalau begitu, terima kasih karena sudah membersihkannya" Luhan ikut tersenyum merona, menyentuh kedua tangan Sehun yang setia melingkari pinggangnya itu, dengan kepalanya ia sandarkan dipundak kanan sang kekasih. Hingga mereka bisa bertatapan saling melemparkan senyuman. Sampai akhirnya Sehun memulainya, membuat mereka kembali berbagi ciuman manis disana. Saat-saat seperti inilah yang Luhan sukai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Not Over You ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Maaf tidak mengabari kalian lebih dulu..."

"tidak apa-apa Lu, setidaknya kami tidak khawatir lagi bukan?"

"ne..."

"sekarang kau baik-baik saja'kan?"

"yah, aku baik-baik saja jadi tak perlu khawatir."

"benarkah?, saat pulang sekolah nanti aku dan Kyungsoo akan menjengukmu"

"tidak perlu, aku sudah sembuh kok sungguh..."

"Benar tidak apa-apa?"

"hmm...sungguh tak apa" terdengar helaan nafas dari seberang sana. Sebelum kembali suara terdengar lagi.

"Baiklah...yasudah syukurlah jika kau benar tidak apa-apa, tapi ingat hubungi aku dan Kyungsoo jika terjadi sesuatu ne!"

"heum ne..."

 **Pip**

Luhan menatapi ponselnya itu setelah sambungan telephonenya dengan Baekhyun terputus. Menghela nafas karena setidaknya sahabatnya itu percaya padanya jika ia benar baik-baik saja saat ini. Ia sempat terkejut tadi saat Baekhyun berkata akan menjenguknya, padahalkan ia masih berada diapartement Sehun dan jelas rumahnya tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. Tapi setelah ia menyakinkan lagi pada sahabatnya akhirnya ia sedikit legah karena mereka tidak jadi menjenguknya hari ini.

Ia menyandarkan punggungnya disandaran sofa disana. Menatap diam langit-langit ruangan yang ia tempat itu. Sebelum suara langkah seseorang mengalihkan perhatiannya. Dan sudah tampak Sehun datang berjalan kearahnya dengan dua bungkusan ditangannya. Namja itu mengambil tempat disebelahnya sambil meletakkan dua bungkusan itu diatas meja depan mereka.

"aku membeli makanan, apa kau lapar?" tanyanya menatap Luhan, yang ditanya hanya tersenyum kecil sebelum mengangguk iya. Langsung saja Sehun membuka bungkusan tersebut, dimana terdapat kotak yang berisikan makanan untuk mereka berdua. Dengan sebuah sempit Sehun menyodorkannya guna menyuapi kekasihnya itu. Luhan pun tak menolak ia menerimanya dengan baik. Lalu akan tersenyum malu ketika Sehun lebih dulu tersenyum padanya. Maka satu suapan kembali ia dapatkan lagi.

"emm...kau sendiri tidak makan?"

"yah, aku aka memakannya bersamamu"

kembali saling tersenyum saat Sehun menyuapkan dirinya sendiri ikut memakannya. Lalu kembali pada Luhan hingga seterusnya bergantian. Sesekali Sehun akan menjulurkan tangannya sekedar membersihkan pinggir bibir bawah Luhan jika ada sisa makanan yang menempel disana dengan ibu jarinya. Maka Luhan akan bertekuk wajah menyembunyikan rona wajahnya disana.

Sampai beberapa menit terlewati acara makan mereka pun selesai dengan tak tersisa makanan yang telah Sehun beli. Kini masih ditempat yang sama keduanya duduk terdiam. Sebelum Sehun kembali bersuara.

"setelah ini kau harus meminum obatmu! Walau sudah sembuh tapi kau harus tetap meminumnya arra!" perintahnya mau tak mau Luhan mengangguk menurut saja. Dan Sehun pun beranjak kekamarnya mengambilkan beberapa obat untuk Luhan minum. Selang beberapa menit namja itu kembali dengan segelas air putih ditangannya.

"ini minumlah" memberikan Luhan beberapa tablet dari obat tersebut, dan Luhan menerima lalu meminumnya dengan baik bersama segelas air putih itu. Setelah itu meletakkan gelas kosong keatas meja didepan mereka. Sampai mereka saling bertatapan disana, melemparkan senyuman malu-malu sebelum tangan Sehun terulur untuk meraih tubuh Luhan dan memeluknya hangat.

"malam ini tetaplah sini bersamaku, aku hanya tak ingin kau kembali sakit jika berada sendiri dirumahmu itu heum" Luhan tersenyum mendengarnya membalas pelukan Sehun ditubuhnya. Meletakkan kepalanya bersandar penuh didada bidang sang kekasih.

"ne."

Rasanya sangatlah nyaman berada dipelukan hangat Sehun. Ia suka sampai ia tak ingin hal ini berlalu cepat. Tetap seperti ini selama ia mau, mendengarkan detak jantung Sehun membuatnya tenang. Bahkan ia jadi ingin tertidur ketika elusan lembut terasa dikepalanya. Ia pun sudah memejamkan matanya menikmati betapa nyamannya ia rasakan diwaktu kebersamaannya dengan Sehun saat ini.

Sehun tak jauh berbeda ia pun menikmatinya pula, membiarkan tangannya terus bermain disuraian halus milik namja yang ada dibekapannya ini. Tersenyum tipis saat wajahnya ia rundukkan guna melihat wajah Luhan yang sudah terpejam damai. Sesekali pula ia akan mencium pucuk kepala Luhan. Menghirup aroma wangi vanila disuraian coklat milik kekasihnya itu. Ia bawa tubuhnya sendiri bersandar disandaran sofanya. Ikut terpejam membiarkan dirinya larut dalam suasana hangat mereka. Tanpa sadar keduanya pun akhirnya terlelap bersama disana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Not Over You ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"kita akan pergi kemana Sehun-ah?"

"nanti kau juga akan tau, sekarang ikut saja denganku!"

Mengangguk menurut dan mereka masuk kedalam mobil mewah milik sang playboy. Sore ini entah akan kemana Sehun membawanya. Yang jelas sepertinya namja pucat itu akan membawanya pergi jalan-jalan. Maka dengan mobil mewahnya Sehun melaju dijalan. Sedangkan Luhan duduk diam disampingnya, sesekali melihat kearah kaca jendela disebelahnya. Menatapi pemandangan yang ada diluar sana. Beralih pada Sehun saat merasa tangannya digenggam oleh tangan hangat namja itu. Hingga mereka saling melemparkan senyuman. Sebelum Sehun kembali focus kearah depan.

Selama kurang lebih 10 menit mereka sampai disebuah pusat perbelanjaan. Langsung saja Sehun dengan masih menggenggam tangan Luhan membawa kekasihnya itu masuk kedalam. Berkeliling dan mungkin akan berbelanja beberapa barang yang ia inginkan. Seperti disalah satu toko pakaian atau aksesoris. Luhan hanya akan diam saja ketika terus dibawa oleh Sehun berkeliling. Melihat-lihat pula barang-barang disana. Atau ia akan duduk diam disalah satu bangku disana sambil memperhatikan Sehun yang tampak sibuk memilih-milih.

Hampir 3 paper bag telah Sehun hasilkan dari berbelanjanya, lalu ia akan kembali menarik Luhan ketoko yang lainnya. Hal yang sama Sehun lakukan ketika sampai ditoko selanjutnya. Atau pergi lagi ketempat lain saat tak ada yang menarik disalah satu toko tersebut. Saat itu Luhan mulai merasa lelah terus berjalan kesana-kemari.

"Sehun..." ia berhenti melangkah karena kelelahan mau tak mau Sehun pun ikut berhenti karena tangan mereka masih bergenggaman. Ia menoleh kebelakang dimana ada kekasih kecilnya disana.

"kau lelah?" mengangguk pelan sambil menekuk wajah lelahnya. Sehun pun bergerak meletakkan sebentar paper bag belanjaannya itu dilantai, lalu melangkah mendekati kekasihnya. Berdiri tepat dihadapan namja kecil itu. Dengan kedua tangannya ia tangkup wajah manis itu.

"mianhae, sudah membuat lelah hanya karena membawamu berkeliling heum"

"gwaenchana, hanya aku saja yang terlalu lemah..." ia tersenyum agar Sehun tak merasa bersalah hanya karena hal ini. Dan namja itu ikut tersenyum pula sebelum memeluknya hangat ditengah ramainya tempat mereka berada sekarang. Luhan malu karena sadar jika mereka masih ditempat umum, belum lagi tak jarang para pengunjung lain tengah menatapi mereka disana. Karena Sehun yang masih memeluknya. Tapi sang playboy itu malah tak perduli akan hal tersebut.

"sebentar lagi, setelah itu kita akan pergi heum!"

"n-ne, tapi Sehun bisakah lepaskan pelukan ini? Mereka menatapi kita..." Sehun tersenyum tipis mendengarnya, bergerak akhirnya untuk melepaskan pelukannya itu. Dan kembali meraih tangan Luhan juga tak lupa membawa paper bagnya itu. Pergi ketempat lain yang akan mereka kunjungi selanjutnya.

.

Dengan bibir bawah yang terkulum ia tak lepas menatapi sosok didepannya ini, sosok Sehun yang tengah sibuk menjilati ice krim coklat miliknya. Bukan karena Sehun yang memakannya, tapi karena ice krim itu begitu tampak menggoda baginya. Ia sedikit kesal pasalnya Sehun tak memperbolehkannya untuk sedikit saja merasakan nikmatnya ice krim tersebut. Tapi namja pucat itu malah tengah memakannya didepannya saat ini. Dan itu sangat menyebalkan. Seakan Sehun sengaja mengerjainya.

"Sehun..." panggilnya dengan suasa pelan.

"hm?" balas singat Sehun.

"emm...aku sungguh tidak apa-apa kok, aku tidak akan sakit lagi, jadi..."

"jadi apa?"

"aku...aku ingin itu" tunjuknya tepat pada ice krim yang tengah Sehun makan itu, tapi begitu tau apa yang Luhan maksud. Sehun malah bergeleng kepala menolak.

"tidak Luhan, kau tidak boleh!"

"waeyo? Aku'kan sudah tidak sakit lagi Sehun-ah"

"justru itu, kau bisa sakit lagi jika makan-makanan yang dingin."

Saat itu Luhan merengutkan wajahnya lucu, lalu menundukannya masam merasa begitu kecewa padahal ia sangat ingin ice krim tersebut, tapi sekali lagi Sehun melarangnya. Sementara namja pucat itu tengah tersenyum dalam hati melihat betapa lucunya wajah kekasihnya saat ini. Tak tega juga sebenarnya karena Luhan benar ingin ice krim ditangannya ini. Tapi ia tetap tak bisa memberikannya.

Ia berjalan mundur ditempatnya terus dengan sibuk pada ice krimnya. Mereka sekarang sudah berada ditaman kota berjalan-jalan disepanjang jalan taman tersebut. Luhan yang masih menatapinya kusut dan ia terus melangkah mundur didepan namja rusanya. Sampai tak sadar jika mungkin ia bisa saja menabrak orang lain yang berjalan pula dibelakangnya.

Dan benar saja, seseorang tak sengaja menyenggol bahunya. Hingga ia sedikit tersentak dan...

 **DUG**

 **PUK**

Keduanya terdiam ditempat bersamaan melihat kearah bawah tepatnya ditanah yang mereka injak. Lalu saling menatap sesaat sebelum Luhan lebih dulu tersenyum dan tertawa kecil. Sehun pun yang melihatnya ikut tertawa. Karena dibawah sana ice krim yang seharusnya masih ada ditangan Sehun, kini sudah jatuh ketanah dan hancur tak berbentuk lagi. Itu akibat senggolan dilengannya tadi sehingga ice krimnya jadi jatuh.

Masih tertawa merasa begitu lucu saja saat ini, melihat ice krim itu kini sudah berpindah tempat. Luhan pun senang karena tak ada lagi ice krim yang ia inginkan sekarang. Bukannya sedih akan hal itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Not Over You ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"mau bermain?"

"tapi aku tidak bisa bermain Sehun-ah"

Sehun menganggukan kepalanya sejenak dengan satu tangannya memegang sebuah bola basket yang ia pinjam pada beberapa anak-anak yang tadi bermain dilapangan ini. Mereka saat ini sudah berada disebuah lapangan basket luar yang ada ditaman kota. Dan Sehun sengaja membawa Luhan kesana untuk mengajak namja itu bermain sebentar.

"Aku bisa mengajarimu jika kau mau, bagaimana?" untuk sesaat Luhan berpikir, menatap namja tinggi didepannya ini yang tengah memainkan bola ditangannya itu. Sebelum ia tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk setuju. Langsung saja Sehun membalas tersenyum pula, mulai bergerak memantul-mantulkan bola orange itu kelantai lapangan.

"memantulkan bolanya, kau bisakan sepeti ini?" tanyanya masih bergerak.

"heum..."

"kalau begitu, kau coba!" dengan melemparkan pelan bola itu kearah Luhan, lantas Luhan pun menerimanya dengan baik dan mulai melakukan hal yang sama seperti Sehun tadi. Memantulkannya sambil bergerak perlahan. Tanpa Sehun duga, Luhan tiba-tiba berlari dengan membawa bola tersebut kearah ring didepan sana. Berlari cepat saat tepat didepan ring ia melompat seketika, lalu bola tersebut ditangannya ia lemparkan tepat kearah ring tersebut. Dan...

 **ZRAKK**

Bola ternyata masuk begitu saja, Sehun melihatnya dengan wajah tak percaya. Luhan berbalik badan Tersenyum manis disana.

"wahh...kau berbohong heum, bagaimana bisa kau bilang tidak bisa melakukannya heoh?" sunggut Sehun berpura-pura kesal, tapi Luhan malah tertawa kecil disana.

"hahh...baiklah sekarang kita akan benar-benar bermain!" selanjutnya Sehun bergerak cepat mengambil bolanya. Berlari dan mulai pula bermain diikuti Luhan yang masih tersenyum manis padanya.

.

Luhan akan berengut ketika ringnya kembali kemasukan bola yang Sehun mainkan. Jika dihitung ini sudah ke-20 kalinya Sehun mencetak angka, sementara dirinya baru 5 bola itu sungguh menyebalkan. Jelas ia memang bisa bermain, tapi tak sehebat kekasihnya itu yang pada dasarnya sangat mahir dalam permainan ini. Lebih lagi Sehun adalah penyerang dalam tim basket sekolah mereka Luhan pasti bukan apa-apanya. Seperti saat ini disaat Sehun kembali berlari guna mencetak angka untuk kesekian kalinya, ia hanya bisa berdiri diam menatapinya ditengah lapangan dengan nafas yang cukup tak beraturan.

Dan namja tinggi pucat itu berbalik ikut menatap padanya disana setelah memasukkan bolanya kering. Sehun memasang wajah heran ketika mendapati tatapan dari Luhan, mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum ia melangkah mendekati yang lebih kecil.

"waeire? Kau lelah?" tanyanya begitu sudah berdiri dihadapan Luhan yang masih menatapnya. Kekasih kecilnya itu pun bergeleng bertanda bukan.

"lalu?" Luhan menunduk sesaat lalu mengangkat satu tangannya untuk mendorong kecil dada bidang Sehun, sampai sang playboy tersebut sedikit terdorong kebelakang dan kembali memasang wajah tak mengerti. Tapi Luhan justru tersenyum tipis.

"aku sudah bilang, aku tidak bisa bermain..." cicitnya kini mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"dan kau terus mencetak angka, itu...menyebalkan!" saat itu Sehun hanya bisa memasang wajah tak bisa diartikan antara terkejut dan bingung. Baru pertama kali ini ia melihat Luhan berwajah lucu seperti itu padanya, wajah lucu dengan berengut kesal mungkin? Dan itu terlihat sangat manis. Karena tersadar akan rasa terpesonanya pada sosok kecil itu, Sehun berdehem sesekali menatap arah lain, lalu kembali pada wajah Luhan didepannya. Ia tersenyum kaku.

"Maaf jika aku menyebalkan menurutmu, kita berhenti saja main heum?"

"Tidak." Luhan menolak dengan kepala yang bergeleng lagi. Sehun jadi semakin bingung sendiri.

"aku ingin memasukkan bola itu lagi, tapi kau harus mengangkatku..."

Hhh...

Sesaat ia menghela nafas sebelum tersenyum mengerti, ia raih satu tangan Luhan menariknya agar mengikutinya berjalan kearah depan ring sana. Sampai itu ia berjalan lagi guna mengambil bola basket yang ada dilantai lapangan. Kembali berdiri didepan kekasihnya itu. Memberikan bola tersebut kepada Luhan yang menatapnya bengong.

"jja, masukan bolanya dan aku akan mengangkat tubuh dari sini!" ujarnya memberitahu, Luhan pun mengerti mengangguk paham sambil memegang bola itu dengan kedua tangannya. Setelah itu ia merasa tubuhnya terangkat.

Dan benar saja Sehun tengah mengangkat tubuhnya dari depan. Melingkarkan kedua tangannya dipinggul kekasihnya itu, lalu mengangkatnya perlahan. Lantas langsung saja Luhan mengangkat kedua tangannya yang memegang bola itu keatas. Mendongak melihat kearah depan dimana ring itu berada. Hingga ia pun akhirnya melemparkan bola tersebut kedalam ring disana dan...

 **ZRAKK**

Masuk dengan baik dan ia tak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum senang. Menundukkan wajahnya agar bisa bertemu tatap dengan Sehun yang juga tersenyum disana.

"Sehun-ah, bolanya masuk..." serunya ceria

"hm, kau hebat"

Saling tersenyum senang tepat saat matahari mulai menenggelamkan sinarnya. Disana Sehun terpaku melihat betapa indahnya sosok Luhan saat tersenyum padanya. Wajah manis dengan kedua manik bak rusanya bersinar indah. Inilah mengapa ia tidak bisa untuk membohongi dirinya sendiri, terjatuh pada perasaan yang ia rasakan saat bersama Luhan. Sosok namja kecil yang telah merubah semua perasaan dan hatinya.

Perlahan Sehun menurunkan tubuh Luhan yang ia angkat itu, turun hingga mereka kembali berhadapan dengan tangan Sehun yang kini beralih memeluk pinggang Luhan, dan Luhan sendiri membiarkan kedua tangannya bertengger dikedua bahu kekasih pucatnya itu. Saling bertatapan dalam. Maka hening terjadi selanjutnya.

"Luhan...kau adalah milikku..." bisik Sehun lembut dengan perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah berseri Luhan.

"Milikku...selamanya..." lanjutnya sebelum semakin dekat dan mempertemukan sepasang bibir mereka menjadi satu. Luhan memejamkan kedua matanya saat itu terjadi, tersenyum kecil disela ciuman mereka. Disusul oleh Sehun pula sambil mulai melumat perlahan bibir Luhan secara bergantian.

Ia sengaja kembali sedikit mengangkat tubuh Luhan agar namjanya itu berdiri tepat dikedua kakinya. Luhan menerimanya baik bahkan kedua tangannya sudah ia lingkarkan dileher Sehun. Membalas setiap pergerakan Sehun dibibir kecilnya. Sungguh indah ia suka sekali lagi saat-saat kebersamaannya dengan Sehun. Jika boleh sedikit egois, ia ingin Sehun terus bersamanya dan melakukan segala hal dengan sang playboy hanya berdua. Maka ia akan merasa bahagia ketika hal itu terjadi padanya.

' _Sehun-ah, aku mencintaimu...'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Not Over You ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan tak lepas dari senyumannya, bahkan saat mereka sudah kembali keapartement milik Sehun. Ia terus membayangkan betapa menyenangkannya hari ini. Banyak hal memang yang mereka lakukan bersama, mungkinkah ini bisa disebut dengan berkencan? Entahlah yang pasti Luhan menganggap hari ini adalah hari paling terbaik untuknya. Bersama Sehun menghabiskan waktu berdua benar membuat jantungnya berdetak tak jelas saat kembali mengingat semuanya. Ia senang sungguh Sehun dibuatnya nyaman.

Didepan sebuah cermin yang ada dikamar kekasihnya, Luhan berdiri disana menatapi pantulan dirinya dicermin tersebut. Tersenyum manis sambil menyentuh ujung bibir bawahnya dengan tangannya itu. Lalu beralih pada bandul kalung yang melingkar indah dilehernya. Kalung pemberian Sehun. Ia merasa benar telah dimiliki seutuhnya oleh namja pucat itu.

Menyentuh bandulnya dan mengusapnya lembut sangat indah, ia benar suka dengan kalung ini terlebih karena ini pemberian dari sang kekasih hati. Hahh...ia sungguh senang.

Ia beralih menoleh pada pintu kamar mandi disana, dimana terdengar suara gemercik air dari dalamnya. Ia tau saat ini Sehun tengah mandi disana, karena seharian berjalan dan berkeliling namja pucat itu cukup merasa lelah dan pasti lengket akibat keringat. Luhan pun juga begitu bahkan lebih merasa lelah dari pada Sehun. Apa lagi saat tadi mereka bermain basket dilapangan. Lantas keduanya memutuskan untuk kembali keapartement untuk mandi, juga malam pun sudah tiba.

Luhan memutuskan untuk keluar kamar setelah cukup menatapi penampilannya saat ini. Hanya sebuah kaos putih dan celana kain hitam sebatas lutut melekat ditubuhnya. Ia keluar dari kamar bertepatan dengan bunyi bell dipintu depan berbunyi. Sedikit ragu untuk kesana sekedar melihat siapa yang datang malam seperti ini? Tapi ia pun memberanikan diri untuk melangkah kesana. Pikirnya siapa tau itu adalah teman Sehun berkunjung atau ingin bertemu dengan kekasihnya itu.

Lantas ia menghampirinya dan berniat membuka langsung pintu tersebut.

 **CKLEK**

Maka pintu itu pun lantas terbuka, baru saja akan bertanya siapa Luhan mematung didepan pintu ketika sudah melihat siapa yang berkunjung keapartement tersebut. Saat itu Luhan tak bisa menyembunyikan raut wajah terkejutnya. Ketika didepannya sosok wanita cantik berdiri angkuh namun sempat terkejut pula saat melihatnya.

"kau?" suara wanita itu tak percaya.

"Su-sunbae..."

Hingga suara langkah tiba-tiba terdengar selanjutnya, yang Luhan yakini kini tengah mendekat kearahnya bersama sosok wanita itu.

"Luhan, siapa yang datang?" Sehun yah, namja itu mendatangi keduanya sekedar bertanya siapa yang datang keapartementnya itu karena ia pun sempat mendengar suara bell berbunyi. Lantas ia pun keluar dari kamar usai mandi. Hingga mendatangi Luhan yang mematung didepan pintu.

Tapi ketika ia sudah berada disana pula, ia malah ikut terkejut bukan main melihat sosok wanita berdiri tepat didepan kekasihnya itu.

"Sehun..."

Mata yang terbelalak kejut ia menatap tak percaya pada sosok wanita yang ia sangat benci melihatnya itu.

"kau...Irene noona?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ T.B.C ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mian guys saya updatenya agar terlambat hehee...**

 **Lagi pusing nyari ide buat lanjutin ni ff XD**

 **Tapi tetep lanjut kan?**

 **Sebelum maaf juga kalo ada beberapa typo yang nyangkut/? Dimari, cz saya skarang lgi ngetiknya langsung lewat hp, jadi rada susah buat perbaikin lagi alis malas juga sih salah satunya XD**

 **Okeh itu aja dah, untuk review yg sebelum masih saya berterima kasih banget sama kalian^^**

 **Sungguh membuat saya senang gk ketulungan setiap membaca reviewan dari kalian**

 **I lop you dah semuanya^^**

 **Sampai jumpa dikelanjutan ff ini yah^^**

 **Xdhinnie0595**

 **09/08/16 (gk salah bulan lagi kan hehee XD )**


	11. Chapter 11

**~ Not Over You**

 **Chapter 11**

 **...**

"kau...untuk apa kemari?"

Sehun jelas terkejut akan kedatang sosok wanita yang sangat tak ingin ia lihat ini. Bagaimana bisa wanita itu kesini? Yah, walau itu bukan hal yang harus dipertanyakan karena wanita itu memang tau alamat tempat tinggalnya. Tapi, untuk apa juga wanita itu datang keapartementnya saat ini?

Irene wanita tersebut tak langsung mengatakan apa yang Sehun tanyakan, ia malah menampilkan senyuman penuh kelicikkan. Wanita itu bahkan tanpa ragu menatap penuh kebencian pula pada sosok Luhan yang juga masih ada diantara mereka. Menatapnya seakan Luhan adalah hal yang perlu ia singkirkan, karena memang itulah tujuannya datang kemari.

"Aku datang kemari karena ada yang harus aku lakukan sekarang..." ucapnya angkuh

"Mwo?" sesaat ia kembali menatap Luhan yang juga masih diam menatapnya, sebelum beralih pada Sehun yang menatapnya balik penuh rasa benci pula.

"Merebut dirimu darinya!" Setelah itu Irene tersenyum sangat memuakkan dengan bergerak cepat untuk mulai bertindak.

 **SRET**

 **BLAMM**

Ini terlalu cepat untuknya ketika Luhan merasa tubuhnya ditarik kuat dan selanjutnya didorong keluar membuat tubuhnya hampir saja jatuh tersungkur kelantai tepat didepan pintu apartement yang sudah tertutup rapat disana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sialan?" ia terdiam berbalik badan begitu sadar ia ternyata sudah berada diluar apartement. Menatap diam pintu yang tertutup itu bahkan ia hanya bisa mendengar suara bentakan Sehun dari dalam sana.

Sementara Sehun menatap tajam pada Irene didepannya ini, wanita sialan yang sudah berani mendorong keluar kekasihnya itu. Wanita itu justru menatapnya seakan menantang tanpa takut pun.

"Menyingkirkan pengganggu yang telah berani merebut apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku!" katanya membalas dan Sehun berdecih mendengarnya.

"milikmu kau bilang? Ck, seharusnya kau-lah yang disingkirkan karena kau sendiri adalah pengganggunya!" Maka Sehun siap melawan tak perduli jika sosok didepannya ini adalah seorang wanita sekali pun.

"kalau begitu, maka aku akan merebut kembali dirimu" setelah berucap Irene kembali bertindak dengan cepat menangkup wajah Sehun dengan kedua tangannya, sehingga ia langsung meraup tanpa ragu bibir tipis yang selama ini selalu ia inginkan.

"Mpphhh..." Sehun jelas terkejut dengan mata yang melebar akan tindakan cepat wanita sialan itu. Yang telah berani menciumnya saat ini, lantas merasa tak terima ia mencoba melepaskannya. Memegang kedua lengan wanita tersebut dan mendorongnya kuat. Tapi sebelum itu berhasil dasar sialnya Irene malah beralih meraih tengkukkan sang playboy.

"eummpphhaahh..."

"Le-lepashhmmphh!" Tak mau kalah pula Sehun terus mencoba menolaknya, walau wanita itu sudah berhasil menciumnya penuh. Melumat kedua belah bibirnya ganas tanpa henti. Maka sekali lagi ia mendorong kuat tubuh wanita tersebut.

Irene tersentak tubuhnya berhasil didorong hingga ciumannya terlepas. Ia terengah melihat betapa murkanya Sehun menatapinya saat ini. Namja itu dengan kasar mengusap bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya itu.

"Kau gila!" geram Sehun

"yah, aku memang gila, gila karenamu Oh!" tak sampai situ usahanya kini Irene sudah sibuk melepaskan dress mini biru yang ia kenakan sekarang. Melepaskannya cepat seperti orang kesetanan. Saat itu Sehun kembali merasa terancam. Wanita ini benar-benar nekat padanya.

"Mau apa kau?" tanyanya was-was dan Irene tersenyum lebar yang tampak menakutkan.

"Membuatmu kembali padaku, sepertinya sedikit bermain cukup menyenangkan..." senyum licik itu sungguh memuakkan.

"Jangan berbuat hal yang gila!" bentak Sehun mulai benar merasa dalam bahaya ketika Irene sudah melepaskan pakaiannya setengah.

"hmm...wae Sehun? Kau sekarang tampak ketakutan seperti itu heum? Bukannya kita sudah berkali-kali saling menikmati tubuh kita bersama, jadi seharusnya kita menikmati saja sekarang!"

"Jangan mendekat sialan!" perintah Sehun sambil melangkah mundur kala Irene berjalan mendekatinya. Tapi tampaknya Irene tidak menghiraukannya, tetap melangkah mendekati.

"Ayolah Sehun, kau pasti ingin menyentuh tubuhku bukan? Aku rasa kau pasti sudah lama tidak menikmati tubuh ini dan kau pasti menginginkannya"

"Ck, kau pikir aku akan tergoda? Sayangnya aku tidak tertarik lagi dengan tubuh bekasmu itu"

"Sehunn!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Not Over You ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan bisa sedikit mendengarkannya ketika suara Sehun membentak Irene atau memerintah yeoja itu untuk segera menjauh darinya. Tapi ia hanya bisa mendengarkannya saja karena ia tak bisa berbuat apa pun. Ia berdiri disana bersandar pada pintu yang tertutup itu. Menunduk menatap kosong arah bawahnya. Ia bahkan tidak sedang menggunakan alas apa pun dikedua kakinya.

Rasa dingin sungguh terasa dengan ia hanya menggunakan kaos biasa dan celana pendek. Membuat angin dan hawa dingin tak segan menyelimutinya. Ia tidak tau apakah yang tengah terjadi pada dua orang yang ada didalam sana.

"Dinginn...Sehunn..." gumamnya dengan bibir yang bergetar kecil sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri diluar sana.

Sementara didalam apartement itu Sehun terengah-engah usai beberapa kali menghindari serangan Irene padanya. Sang wanita itu kini masih berdiri dengan keadaan sangat berantakan. Rambut yang acakan dan pakaiannya yang setengah terbuka.

"kau benar-benar gila noona..."

"Sehun kumohon kembalilah padaku, aku pasti akan membuatmu bahagia ne" Sehun menggeleng menolak tentu saja.

"Sudah aku katankan berapa kali, aku tidak akan pernah menerimamu lagi walau seberapa besar usahamu itu."

"Wae? Waeyo? Kenapa kau seperti ini padaku? Apa yang membuatmu menolak hah?"

"Cih, kau lupa jika kau hanya mainanku? Lagi pula aku sudah memiliki seseorang yang lebih baik darimu"

"Luhan?" ia mengangguk pasti sambil menyeringai puas

"Astaga, dia namja Sehun...namja! Bagaimana bisa kau menyukai seorang namja? Kau tidak mungkin gay'kan?" Sehun bergeleng kepala sekarang dan kembali tersenyum puas.

"Jika aku gay lalu kenapa?"

"Apa?"

"cih, dengar! Aku gay atau bukan itu bukan urusanmu, dan yang benar saja aku rasa aku memanf gay, apa kau puas?!" disana Irene tampak bodoh menatapinya tak percaya akan apa yang telah ia dengarkan.

"Se-Sehun tidak mungkin, kau bohong!"

"terserah jika kau tidak mau mempercayainya, yang jelas aku sudah sangat tidak tertarik lagi padamu Arraseo!"

Sehun bergerak melangkah ingin melewati Irene yang masih terpaku ditempatnya. Jalan menuju arah pintu apartementnya itu. Disana ia akhirnya bisa membuka pintu itu. Dimana Luhan yang berada diluar menjauhkan tubuhnya dari sana ketika pintu akan terbuka.

 **CKLEK**

Pintu benar terbuka, tapi Irene kembali bergerak berlari cepat kearah Sehun yang berada diambang pintu. Ia pegang erat satu lengan Sehun untuk menahannya.

"Sehun..."

"lepaskan! Atau aku akan bertindak kasar padamu"

"Sehun kumohon jangan perlakukan aku seperti ini, kau tau? Aku hanya menginginkanmu Sehun" rintih Irene dengan cepat memeluk tubuh Sehun erat. Dan Luhan juga bisa melihatnya betapa wanita itu sangat ingin kekasihnya itu mau kembali pada sang wanita tersebut.

"Noona lepaskan aku sekarang! Arrgghhh..." geram Sehun mencoba melepaskan kedua tangan Irene dipinggangnya.

"Tidak, tidak akan Sehun, kau harus menjadi milikku lagi..." tapi wanita itu malah mengeratkan pelukannya itu tak ingin terlepaskan.

"lepaskan sialan!"

 **SRET**

"Sehunn..." Irene akhirnya terdorong kebelakang, terlepaslah pelukannya pada Sehun, dan namja pucat beralih menariknya keluar dari apartementnya pula.

"Kau, pergi sekarang! Aku muak denganmu" Sehun membentak benar terlihat marah.

"ta-tapi Sehun, aku ingin kau-"

"Cukup, jangan berbicara lagi!"

"tidak Sehun, aku mohon kembalilah padaku...aku sangat mencintaimu kau tau itu?"

"Sudah aku katakan berapa kali, aku tidak pernah menyukaimu, jadi pergi sekarang!" Luhan hanya diam menatapi keduanya disana, mengatakan segala hal yang menjadi permasalah mereka. Luhan pun bisa melihat betapa tampak kacaunya Sehun saat ini. Keadaannya pun berantakan dengan wajah datar nan dingin tak bersahabat.

"wae? Kenapa hanya karena namja sepertinya, kau berubah Sehun...berubah! Tidak mungkin kau benar gay sekarang" dan Irene tetap tak mau berhenti untuk mencoba membuat Sehun kembali padanya lagi. Sehun pun bergeleng kepala kesal setengah mati.

"Dia hanya namja Sehun, namja yang tak seharusnya kau menjalin hubungan dengannya..."

"Diam!"

"Namja yang hanya akan membuat semua orang menganggapmu benar gay! Tidak Sehun sadarlah, hubungan kalian ini tidak boleh terjadi"

"Aku bilang diam!" geram Sehun kembali, Irene bahkan tak mendengarkan ucapannya yang mana terus saja berucap memuakkan.

"Kenapa harus dia Sehun? Kenapa? Apa kau sudah bosan dengan wanita? Atau kau sudah diancam olehnya agar tetap berhubungan dengannya? Sadarlah Sehun...sadar! Kenapa kau harus bersama, kenapa kau-"

"KARENA AKU MENCINTAINYA BRENGSEK!"

 **DEG**

Irene seketika terdiam ditempatnya, menatap terkejut atas apa yang baru saja ia dengarkan. Disana, didepannya Sehun membentaknya dengan mengatakan suatu hal yang sangat mengejutkan. Luhan bahkan tak jauh berbeda, terkejut menatap sang kekasih yang tampak semakin kacau.

"Sehun..."

"Karena itulah, aku tidak pernah memutuskannya sampai kapan pun, bahkan saat kau masih memintaku untuk kembali padamu. Jadi kau puas sekarang!" seakan ada hal yang tengah menghantam hatinya, Irene tampak melemas seketika dengan termundur selangkah kebelakang tubuhnya.

"A-apa? Ini tidak mungkin, kau.." lirihnya bergetar kecil disana, memandang Sehun dengan tatapan tak percaya bahkan menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menyangkalnya.

"Mulai sekarang dan sampai seterusnya, jangan ganggu aku lagi noona!" saat itu Irene menitihkan air matanya, membiarkan wajahnya terbasahi.

"a-aniya...kau berbohong Sehun, kau..hiks...hiks...jahat!" tangisnya

"itu kenyataaannya noona, jadi hentikan semua ini!"

"Hiks...aku membencimu Oh Sehun, kau jahat...jahat aku membencimu brengsek hiks..." Sehun hanya terdiam ketika Irene memukul-mukul tubuhnya disana, membiarkan wanita itu berbuat apa pun karena ia sudah lelah dengan semua ini. Luhan tak perlu ditanyakan, namja itu masih diam tak tau harus melakukan apa ditempat ia berdiri.

"kau jahat hiks...jahat Sehun hiks...hiks...kau akan menyesali semua ini...kau...harus hiks..."

Dan pada akhirnya wanita itu pun berbalik dan berlari pergi dari sana meninggalkan kedua namja yang masih saling terdiam. Sehun juga membiarkannya Irene pergi tanpa harus ia cegah, karena semua ini telah berakhir dan ia berharap jika wanita itu tak akan lagi ada dihadapannya. Kepergian Irene pun membuat semua jadi hening.

Hhhh...

Sehun lelah maka menghela nafasnya pelan sebelum mengusap wajahnya secara kasar. Lalu beralih pada sosok Luhan yang tertunduk didepannya sana. Ia melangkah mendekatinya perlahan, tatapan teduhnya dan berdiri tepat dihadapan sang kekasih.

"Luhan..." panggilnya lembut, hingga membuat yang dipanggil bergerak mengangkat wajahnya perlahan. Sampai mereka bertemu tatap.

Sehun tidak tau mengapa rasanya dadanya saat ini terasa sesak, dimana ia melihat Luhan menatapnya sendu, tatapan sedih penuh akan rasa yang sangat sulit untuk dijelaskan. Ia sedikit legah ketika ia mengatakan hal yang benar selama ini ia rasakan. Ia rasakan hanya untuk satu sosok pemilik hatinya. Sosok itu yang saat ini tengah bertatapan padanya.

Ia tak tahan akan semuanya, Luhan ia ingin mengatakan kepadanya, jika ia benar merasakan apa yang telah ia ungkapkan secara tidak langsung beberapa saat yang lalu. Dan Sehun tak bodoh jika Luhan telah mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas. Ia raih tubuh kecil kedalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Mianhae..." bisiknya, saat itu ia bisa mendengarnya suara tangis Luhan didalam pelukannya.

"Sehunn...hiks..." isak Luhan, maka Sehun akan menenangkannya.

"Sssthhh...kau menangis heum? Mianhaeyo...sungguh maafkan aku sayang" bisiknya lembut

"hiks...hikss..."

"Gwaenchana...dan percaya-lah dengan apa yang telah aku katakan tadi, karena aku benar merasakannya padamu heum, hanya padamu"

Dan Luhan pun berharap jika apa yang telah ia dengar dari mulut Sehun, adalah hal yang benar namja itu rasakan padanya. Karena tak perlu dipertanyakan jika ia pun merasakan hal itu pula _. Ia mencintainya_ , Sehun. Ia benar mencintai namja itu sampai kapan pun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Not Over You ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu heum?"

"aniya..."

Bergeleng kepala kecil sebelum kembali meletakkan kepalanya diatas dada bidang sosok terkasihnya. Merasakan betapa nyamannya ketika tangan hangat itu bergerak mengelus kepalanya. Maka ia tak segan memejamkan kedua matanya untuk menikmati masa kebersamaan mereka saat ini.

"Sehun..."

"hm?"

"Apa kau yakin tidak akan memutuskanku?" terdengar suara tawa kecil sosok yang berada dibawah tubuhnya. Ia pun mengangkat kembali wajahnya agar bertemu pandang dengan sepasang manik tajam namja pucat ini. Sambil menunggu apakah yang akan dijawab oleh kekasihnya.

"Jika aku tidak yakin, sejak lama aku akan memutuskanmu sebelum kau memintamu waktu itu..."

"jadi?"

"jadi? Yah, sudah aku katakan padamu sayang, kita tidak akan putus" Luhan tersenyum geli ketika jari-jari panjang Sehun bermain dilehernya untuk menggelitikinya. Untuk menghentikannya karena ia tak tahan itu sangat geli, maka ia merundukkan wajah sampai bibirnya mendarat tepat disepasang bibir tipis itu.

Mengecupnya beberapa kali, sebelum terjadi lebih panjang dan dalam. Lantas kedua tangan yang tadi sibuk menggelitikinya kini terasa melingkar dipinggangnya. Dan tangannya sendiri sibuk meremas kain kaos yang dikenakan Sehun tepat dibagian dada depan. Meremasnya sebagaimana bentuk akan pelampiasannya akibat ciuman lebih mereka.

Ia akan melenguh saat-saat punggungnya dielus senyaman mungkin. Ia jadi merasa tenang didalam paduan tautan bibir mereka. Satu tangannya didada tadi beralih keluar untuk meraih rahang tegas Sehun. Mengusapnya lembut membuat Sehun menggeram pelan diantara cumbuan keduanya.

Setelah itu cumbuan mereka terlepas dengan sama terengahnya, saling memandang dan tertawa bersama. Saat itu Luhan lebih bertindak membiarkan bibir kecilnya bermain diseluruh bagian wajah tampan kekasihnya itu. Mengecup-kecupnya ringan dimana saja. Sehun hanya balas dengan senyuman senang. Tangannya ikut bergerak mengelus wajah manis Luhan diatasnya dan mereka kembali saling menatap.

"Sehun..." panggil Luhan kembali

"yah?"

"Anya" tersenyum lagi keduanya, Sehun pun merasa gemas pada sosok Luhan diatasnya ini. Wajah manis yang merona dan suara lembutnya yang tengah memanggil namanya. Sungguh membuatnya jadi ingin terus menatapi wajah itu. Ia bergerak membalik posisi mereka saat itu, dengan kini ia-lah yang berada diatas tubuh kecil Luhan.

Tanpa waktu lama ia menyerangnya dengan ciuman dalam, melumat dan menyesapi rasa manis dari kedua belah bibir kecil ini. Mencumbunya untuk kesekian kali karena merasa gemas. Maka Luhan bersedia menerima juga membalasnya tak kalah.

"emmhhh..." Luhan sudah melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher Sehun, tanpa sengaja menekan tengkukkan namja itu agar semakin dekat padanya. Sehun selalu mampu membuatnya terlena hanya akan ciuman yang diberikan kepadanya.

suara perpaduan bibir mereka hanya itu yang terdengar diiringi oleh sesekali suara lenguhan. Tanpa sadar saliva entah milik siapa menetes dan mengalir dari sudut bibir Luhan hingga turun kedagunya. Saat terjadi cukup lama hingga tiga menit dalam ciuman mereka. Luhan menangkup wajah Sehun mendorongnya agar terlepas, karena ia merasa kehabisan nafas.

Sehun menurutinya walau ia masih ingin merasakan bibir Luhan lebih. Ia menjauhkan wajahnya itu sekedar memandang wajah merah dibawahnya ini. Ia tersenyum sambil mengecup sekali bibir yang tampak basah juga bengkak ini. Sebelum ia beralih menempelkan bibir tipisnya kini dikening Luhan dan berbisik lembut membuat Luhan rasanya ingin melayang.

Bisikan yang terdengar sama ditelinganya beberapa waktu yang lalu.

" _I Love You..."_

Rasanya ia ingin kembali menangis ketika mendengar kata itu tepat dikedua telinganya. Rasa senang bercampur dengan bahagia ia rasakan saat ini. Yah, Sehun mengatakannya untuk kedua kalinya. Mengatakan kata yang ia yakin itu terucap begitu tulus dari hati sang kekasih. Tak sia-sia ia menangis cukup lama tadi saat Sehun benar mengatakan hal itu. Sampai kini mereka berada diranjang Sehun. Saling menatap dan berbagi kehangatan seperti ini.

 **CUP**

" _I Love You..."_

 **CUP**

" _I Love You So Much..."_

"Sehuunn...hiks..."

"Ssstthhh...uljima heum..."

Karena Luhan kembali menangis lantas Sehun bangun dan beralih membaringkan tubuh disamping Luhan. Agar dapat memeluk erat tubuh sang kekasih erat, menenangkannya dengan elusan lembut. Membiarkan bajunya basah oleh air mata Luhan didalam pelukannya.

"Uljima sayang...jangan menangis lagi..." terus mengatakan kata penenang untuk Luhan tanpa ingin melepaskan pelukannya. Luhan pun masih menangis, menangis akan rasa bahagia setelah Sehun mengatakan bahwa namja itu benar-benar mencintainya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Not Over You ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Luhaannn..."

Luhan terkekeh akibat mendapatkan pelukan mendadak dari sahabatnya Baekhyun. Padahal baru saja ia sampai dikelas mereka, dan langsung mendapatkan pelukan tersebut. Disamping mereka ada Kyungsoo yang tersenyum melihat keduanya.

"Kau tau? Aku sangat merindukanmu rusa kecilku ughh..." seru Baekhyun sambil menggoyang-goyangkan pelukannya itu dan Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum membalas pelukan itu ditubuhnya.

"Byun aku hanya sehari tidak kesekolah, apa segitu rindunya heoh?" Baekhyun sesaat melepaskan tubuh Luhan, beralih berengut menatap sahabatnya itu.

"tentu, aku khawatir padamu karena waktu itu kau marah pada kami bukan. Dan besoknya kau tidak masuk karena sakit..." rengutnya dengan wajah sedikit memelas, lalu kembali memeluk pinggang namja itu erat.

"Ne, kami khawatir Lu, takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu" Kyungsoo menimpali, Luhan pun tersenyum padanya sambil kedua tangannya mengelus kepala Baekhyun lembut.

"Aku hanya demam sedikit, setelah istirahat dan minum obat juga sudah sembuh, aku sudah bilang bukan aku tidak apa-apa..."

"Memangnya kenapa bisa kau sampai sakit heum?" Baekhyun bertanya mengangkat wajahnya agar bisa melihat wajah Luhan yang sedikit tinggi darinya.

"waktu itu aku pulang dengan keadaan basah akibat hujan, dan malamnya jadi demam" jawab Luhan walau sedikit berbohong, agar kedua sahabatnya itu tak mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada waktu itu.

"kenapa tidak menghubungi kami jika kau demam semalaman? Aku atau Baekhyun bisa merawatmu Lu"

ia bergeleng bukan karena menolak, hanya saja ia tak ingin keduanya terepoti hanya karena dirinya yang sakit. Lagi pula saat itu ia bersama Sehun, tak mungkin jika ia menghubungi mereka bukan.

"Aku tidak ingin merepotkan kalian, aku hanya demam oke!" terdengar keduanya menghela nafas pasrah, sudah seperti kebiasaan mereka jika sudah mendapatkan kekeras kepala Luhan, yang bahkan tak ingin mereka merasa terepoti olehnya.

"ya..yah syukurlah kalau begitu, setidaknya kau benar tidak apa-apa sekarang" desah Baekhyun pelan telah melepaskan pelukannya itu dari Luhan. Hingga ketiganya saling melemparkan senyuman mereka.

Tak lama suara bell pun terdengar, bell masuk telah berbunyi bertanda mereka harus lekas masuk pada kelas masing-masing. Begitu pula dengan ketiga namja itu langsung menempati bangku mereka disana.

Luhan dibangkunya sendiri kini tengah menatapi arah jendela kaca kelas disampingnya. Menghela nafas sesaat. Membiarkan pusat perhatiannya pada pohon besar yang tak jauh dari jendela kelas mereka diluar sana. Ia tersenyum sesaat dengan berharap jika semua ini lekas berakhir. Dimana ia dan Sehun pada akhirnya akan tetap bersama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Not Over You ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan sebenarnya merasa tak enak hati pada Baekhyun saat sahabatnya satu itu melarangnya untuk pergi. Baekhyun yang tak suka saat waktu bersama mereka harus berkurang hanya karena ia pergi bertemu dengan kekasihnya itu. Tapi saat ingin memberitahu pada kekasihnya itu jika ia tak bisa bertemu, Luhan juga tak enak pasalnya ia sudah berjanji akan datang kala Sehun memintanya datang kelapangan basket didalam gedung sekolah mereka.

Meminta datang untuk sekedar melihat namja pucat itu berlatih disana. Ia sudah berjanji bukan? Jadi ia tak bisa mengatakan jika ia harus mengingkari janjinya, ia tak mau Sehun kecewa walau sebenarnya Sehun bisa saja memaklumi masalah ini. Tapi Baekhyun?

Hahh...

Sepertinya saat usai bertemu dengan Sehun, ia akan lekas meminta maaf pada sahabatnya itu. Dan berterima kasih pada Kyungsoo, karena namja itu sudah mau membantunya untuk membujuk Baekhyun agar bisa memahami dirinya. Oh, kenapa jadi sulit seperti ini?

Dikoridor kelas kini Luhan tengah berlari kecil menuju gedung olahraga sekolah mereka. Dengan dua susu kotak dingin berada digenggaman tangannya. Ketika akhirnya ia telah sampai didepan pintu gedungnya. Langsung saja ia masuk kesana dimana suara gemuruh teriakan para yeoja pertama menyapanya. Cukup ramai dengan beberapa siswa lain ikut menonton pula latihan tim basket sekolah mereka.

Luhan pun melangkah kearah tempat duduk para penonton yang berada didaerah paling belakang. Menempatkan dirinya duduk disalah satunya. Perhatiannya langsung tertuju pada sosok namja tinggi pucat berkaos hitam gambar tengkorak dengan masih memakai celana panjang biru tua seragam mereka. Ia tersenyum melihatnya walau ia yakin Sehun belum menyadari keberadaannya disana.

Priittt...

Suara peluit terdengar menandakan adanya latihan tanding untuk sementara. Dimana tim dibagi menjadi dua kelompok berguna untuk mengasah kemampuan mereka usai melakukan latihan selama ini. Dan langsung saja pertandingan pun dimulai.

.

"Oh Sehun...Oh Sehun...Oh Sehun...Sehuunn oppaaa..."

"Fighting...oppa fighting..."

"kyaaaa...Sehun oppa..."

Luhan mendesah pelan suasana jadi semakin riuh akibat teriakan para yeoja didepannya sana. Mereka yang berteriak untuk sekedar menyemangati para pemain. Walau sebenarnya lebih ke Sehun. Para fans sang playboy-lah yang lebih dominan. Luhan maklumi hal itu, ia pun sebenarnya juga ingin berteriak untuk menyemangati pula kekasihnya itu. Tapi ia tak mau dianggap berlebih jika seperti itu. Kalian pasti mengerti jika hanya untuk para yeojalah yang akan berteriak histeris untuk pasangannya. Untuk Luhan itu tidak terdengar baik atau tak wajar? Yang jelas ia hanya akan mempermalukan dirinya sendiri.

Tim Sehun mendapatkan angka sekitar 37, sementara tim lawan mereka dapat angka 31, tidak cukup jauh perbedaannya. Dan kini waktunya istirahat untuk babak pertama usai. Luhan bisa melihat dimana Sehun saat ini tengah duduk dikursi para pemain. Mengelap keringatnya dileher dan tampak melihat kesana-kemari seperti mencari sesuatu.

Ketika merasa tak mendapati hal yang ia cari, namja pucat itu mengeluarkan ponselnya dari tas untuk ia guna. Saat itu Luhan merasa ponselnya bergetar. Ia tersenyum sambil meraih pula ponselnya. Dan seperti dugaannya satu pesan baru saja masuk.

 _From : MyHunna_

 _Isi : Apa kau datang?_

Untuk sesaat Luhan kembali memandang Sehun disana, tersenyum lagi hingga beberapa detik sebelum alih mengetikkan sesuatu diponselnya sebagai balasan pesan itu.

 _To : MyHunna_

 _Isi : Lihatlah diarah sampingmu, tepat diatas kursi penonton belakang!_

Dan Sehun tak lama menolehkan wajahnya kesamping, mengikuti apa yang telah ia terima dari pesan tersebut. Disana ia bisa melihat sosok namja bertubuh kecil, duduk seorang diri dibelakang tengah membalas tatapannya. Maka ia tersenyum lebar menatapinya. Luhan pun membalasnya tersenyum pula sampai mereka saling melemparkan senyuman tersebut.

"eoh? Lihatlah! Sehun menatap kearah kita.."

"huwaa...benar kyaaaa...Sehun oppaaa..."

"Astaga dia tersenyum...kyaaa tampan sekali..."

Satu tangan menutupi mulutnya Luhan tertawa mendengar teriakan para yeoja itu, yang mana mereka mengira jika sang playboy sekolah mereka tengah menatapi mereka semua. Padahal Sehun sama sekali tidak berniat melirik kearah mereka. Itu pun juga karena ada sosok Luhan yang lebih menarik perhatiannya saat ini.

Maka sebelum peluit waktu istirahat telah usai, Sehun kembali mengetikkan sesuatu diponselnya. Satu pesan lagi untuk Luhannya disana. Dan selanjutnya beranjak bangun untuk berlari ketengah lapangan.

' _Tunggu aku dan...Aku mencintaimu...'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Not Over You ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ini untukmu!"

"Hanya satu?"

"Sebenarnya ada dua, tapi aku haus jadi meminumnya"

Karena gemas Sehun mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap lembut kepala Luhan didepannya ini. Sebelum ia meminum satu susu kotak yang telah diberikan oleh kekasih mungilnya itu. Lapangan sudah tampak sepi hanya ada beberapa anggota tim yang masih ada disana termaksud Sehun bersama Luhan saat ini. Begitu usai latihan dan pertandingannya Luhan langsung menghampiri Sehun dilapangan.

"woy, Hun kita duluan yah!" suara seseorang terdengar.

"oh, ne.."

"permainanmu hari ini sangat bagus, thanks yah..."

"Ahh, kau juga, sama-sama kalau begitu"

"oke, sampai jumpa besok"

"heum."

Kini benar tinggal mereka berdua sajalah yang ada disana, dimana tak ada lagi anggota mereka lainnya. Sehun pun beralih pada Luhan yang masih berdiri ditempatnya. Ia bangun dari duduknya dan berdiri dihadapan kekasihnya itu. Memberi satu kecupan dibibir kecil Luhan disana.

"ayo, ikut aku!"

"Eodiga?"

"kau akan tau nantinya..." Luhan mengangguk menurut apa lagi ketika satu tangannya sudah ditarik Sehun untuk berjalan mengikuti namja itu. Berjalan masuk kesisi ruangan gedung itu, sebuah ruangan yang mana biasa dipakai para pemain untuk mengganti pakaian mereka. Disana mereka memasuki ruangan tersebut. Ruangan yang tampak sepi dengan beberapa loker pakaian pemain tersedia disana.

Tepat disalah satu loker tersebut Sehun membawa Luhan, menariknya dan membiarkan kekasihnya itu berdiri didepannya. Sampai disana mereka saling berhadapan walau banyak jarak terjadi diantara keduanya. Luhan menatapi bengong Sehun didepannya, sedikit bertanya-tanya mengapa namja pucat itu membawanya kemari?

"Ada apa?" ia tersenyum kaku sambil mengusap tengkukkannya.

"Ahh, aku ingin mengganti pakaian jadi aku membawamu kemari. Oh, tunggu saja disini!" ucapnya lalu bergerak pelan berbalik badan tanpa menunggu reaksi dari Luhan. Ia berjalan sedikit kearah belakangnya tadi, dimana ada loker miliknya disana. Ia pun membuka loker tersebut dimana ada seragam sekolahnya disana.

Setelah meraihnya Sehun berbalik lagi seperti semula, berniat akan mengganti pakaiannya itu. Tanpa sadar Luhan tengah memperhatikannya. Bahkan saat ia sudah melepaskan kaos hitam miliknya yang terasa sedikit basah akibat keringat. Membukannya dan membiarkan tubuhnya terlihat setengah naked. Saat itu Luhan menunduk malu dengan wajah tersipu. Sehun beralih padanya, melihat bagaimana wajah merah Luhan tengah ditekuk oleh pemiliknya dan itu lucu sekali.

Ia tersenyum melihatnya, lalu malah berjalan mendekati kekasihya itu perlahan. Luhan menyadarinya dengan Sehun mendekatinya saat ini. Ia semakin menunduk kepala karena malu akan penampilan Sehun hanya menggunakan celana seragam saja tanpa atasan.

 **GREB**

Ia cukup tersentak begitu merasakan lengannya dipegang erat, ketika ia mendongak wajah tampan Sehun yang tampak sangat dekat dengannya yang ia dapati. Lalu merasa jika tubuhnya perlahan didorong kebelakang, hingga ia berakhir bersandar pada salah satu loker yang ada dibelakangnya itu.

"Sehun..." Baru menyerukan nama kekasihnya, sepasang bibir telah menempeli bibir kecilnya. Mata berkedip-kedip lucu saat Sehun tersenyum disana.

"Aku merindukanmu..." bisikan lembut itu mampu membuat Luhan ikut tersenyum pula. Kembali menunduk kala Sehun sudah menjauhkan wajahnya. Menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajah ronanya dibawah sana. Maka Sehun ingin sekali menjerit melihat bagaimana lucu dan manisnya wajah kekasihnya itu.

Sehun meraih dagunya keatas agar mereka kembali bertatapan, saat itu terjadi tanpa mau berlama-lama Sehun kembali mendekatkan wajahnya, ingin sekali kembali mencium sang kekasih. Tapi saat ia tinggal menempelkan bibirnya disana suara seseorang datang mengacaukannya.

"Ohh, maaf...sepertinya kita mengganggu?" dan Sehun kenal siapa pemilik suara itu, lantas ia menjauhkan lagi wajahnya menoleh. Tepat saja seseorang atau dua orang sepertinya sudah masuk pula diruangan tersebut.

"Good! Kalian datang disaat yang tidak tepat brengsek!" Kai dan Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar umpatan sang sahabat mereka itu. Tanpa ada rasa bersalah mereka berdua malah berjalan kearah loker masing-masing.

"lanjutkan saja tuan Oh! Kami hanya berganti pakaian, tidak akan mengganggu" balas Chanyeol

"heoh, anggap kami tak ada kkkk~" tawa Kai diikuti, Sehun pun memutar malas bola matanya. Luhan tak perlu ditanya ia hanya bisa membisu dengan wajah semakin memerah.

Dua menit berlalu tapi kedua pengganggu itu belum juga terlihat akan keluar dari sana, hal itu membuat Sehun menggeram sendiri. Apa mereka malah sengaja ingin mengganggunya? Ayolah, ia sudah tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi untuk tidak langsung menyerang Luhan sekarang. Yang sialnya kedua sialan itu seperti benar sengaja mengganggu kesenangannya.

"woy, kalian!" erangnya sengaja dan malah terdengar kembali suara tawa disana. Sungguh menjengkelkan.

"oh, aku pikir kalian sudah melakukannya" itu Kai berkata berpura-pura

"Melakukan apa maksudmu? Cepat sana pergi! Dasar pengganggu"

"iya...iya kami pergi. Ck, oke selamat menikmati waktu kalian berdua..."-Chanyeol

"Luhan hati-hati dengannya, dia suka bermain kasar kkk"-Kai

"Brengsek kalian!"

 **BLAMM**

Selanjutnya hanya terdengar masih suara tawa keduanya dari luar sana, membuat Sehun ingin sekali membunuh kedua sahabat sialannya itu. Ck, benar-benar mengga-

"Sehun hahaa..." -nggu? Sehun tersadar dari rasa kesalnya tadi, ketika kini suara tawa Luhan terdengar. Lantas ia segera menatap kearah kekasihnya didepannya ini. Benar saja Luhan tampak manis dengan tawa itu.

"Lu?"

"Mereka lucu heum..." senyuman itu sungguh membuatnya hampir sulit untuk bernafas. Benar-benar manis sekali. Dan semakin dirinya tak bisa lagi menahan rasa keinginan untuk menyentuh sosok didepannya ini.

"Shit!, Luhan aku mencintaimu..."

 **CUP**

Sedikit terkejut ketika Sehun tiba-tiba menciumnya, namun setelah itu ia tersenyum manis dalam tautan mereka. Dan mulai menikmati bagaimana Sehun menciumnya penuh. Ia pejamkan kedua matanya sambil bergerak melingkarkan kedua tangannya dileher terbuka Sehun. Sehun melakukan hal yang sama dengan memeluk erat pinggang ramping Luhan.

Membiarkan tubuh telanjang dadanya bersentuhan lembut pada tubuh Luhan yang masih terbalut oleh seragam. Tanpa henti melumat halus bibir kecil yang selalu membuatnya candu itu. Tanpa perduli pula jika nanti ada seseorang yang akan kembali menemukan mereka disana. Karena saat ini ia hanya menginginkan Luhan didekatnya dan selamanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ T.B.C ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Maaf saya late update guys, dan ini udah update yah^^**

 **Sorry for typo dan sbg^^**

 **Gk mau banyak bacot semoga kalian masih betah dengan ff drama saya ini XD**

 **Selebihnya Thanks for your Review guys^^ and**

 **Annyeong^^**

 **Xdhinie0595**

 **14/08/16**


	12. Chapter 12

Tepat saat aku berusia 7 tahun kedua orang tuaku meninggal setelah kecelakaan itu. Kecelakaan pesawat ketika mereka melakukankan berpergian menuju jepang karena urusan pekerjaan. Aku yang masih duduk dibangku SD sangat terpukul akan hal itu, membuatku menangis seharian dikamar. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa Tuhan begitu cepat mengambil mereka dariku. Aku yang masih sangat membutuhkan keduanya, aku mencintai mereka, menyayangi mereka. Tapi harus terpisah begitu cepatnya.

Aku tidak pernah mengerti akan hal itu sampai saat ini. Dan pada akhirnya aku hanya bisa menerima semuanya terjadi, menerimanya dan sadar jika semua itu bukanlah akhir dari segalanya. Aku masih punya satu seseorang yang juga sangat berarti dalam hidupku. Oh YiFan atau Kris. Yah, dia-lah yang aku miliki sampai saat ini. Sosok kakak yang selalu menemaniku, menjagaku dan melindungiku sebagai pengganti ayah dan ibuku.

Aku menerimanya...

Karena memang hanya dia-lah seseorang yang aku punya, yang hanya bisa melakukan segala hal untuk membuatku merasa baik dan bahagia, walau tanpa adanya kasih sayang dari kedua orang tua kami.

Maka ketika aku beranjak usia 10 tahun aku sudah mengerti segala hal, memahami semua keadaan kehidupan kami. Dan Kris hyung akan selalu meluangkan waktunya untuk mengurusiku, dari sekolah, makan, bermain dan sebagainya. Aku suka bermain basket karena olahraga itu pula salah satu hobi Kris hyung. Dan ia akan dengan senang hati mengajarkanku untuk bermain. Kami akan bermain bersama saat waktu luang ada. Bermain bahkan sampai lupa waktu, pada saat itu kebetulan Kris hyung juga pemain ditim universitasnya sebagai penyerang. Aku sangat bangga punya hyung sepertinya.

Hebat!

Hingga membuatku bertekat untuk menyusul jejak Kris hyung, menjadi pemain basket yang hebat. Dan mulai saat itu aku terus ikut belajar dan berlatih bagaimana pun caranya. Sampai ketika aku beranjak duduk dibangku kelas 2 SMP, aku benar menjadi salah satu pemain tetap ditim sekolahku dulu hingga lulus.

Kris bangga, ia senang ketika aku membuktikan apa yang telah aku tekatkan saat itu. Dengan segala hasil yang aku terima saat berhasil melakukannya. Membuatku mulai cukup dikenal oleh sebagian orang diluar sana.

Sementara Kris hyung telah mengambil alih perusahaan ayahku dulu yang sempat menurun akibat kematiannya. Bahkan saat aku tengah memasuki tahun pertama disekolah SMA, dan kebetulan Kris hyung pula yang berhasil mengambil alih sekolah Genie high school-sekolah yang memang pada saat itu adalah salah satu rencana ayahku untuk membangunnya. Berkat usaha kerja keras Kris hyung, ia berhasil mendirikan sekolah tersebut dan aku menjadi salah satu siswa disana.

Kami memulai semuanya dengan sangat baik pada saat itu, Kris hyung ditetapkan resmi menjadi pemilik dan sekaligus kepala sekolah diGenie. Benar semua terjadi dengan baik sebagai awalan, namun setelah setahun terlewati...

Tuhan benar tak membiarkan para makhluknya hanya merasakan kesenangan dan kebahagiaannya, tapi pasti ada satu bencana terjadi pada mereka semua.

Bertepatan ketika aku baru saja resmi pula menjadi pemain tetap ditim sekolahku, ketika usai melakukan pertandingan nasional antar sekolah, ketika kami baru saja dinyatakan menjadi juara dipertandingan tersebut. Bencana menimpa kami, menimpa Kris Hyung dan lebih menimpa padaku. Aku mengalami kecelakaan mobil, membuatku kehilangan semua impianku.

Dinyatakan positif cidera tulang dipergelangan kaki akibat tertimpa mobil pada saat kecelakaan tersebut. Pada saat itu aku tidak punya harapan lagi untuk tetap bisa bermain. Semua berakhir! Itu yang ada dipikiranku pada saat itu. Dan aku dinyatakan sulit untuk bisa kembali didunia yang aku cintai ini. Semua berubah, hal itu yang telah merubah diriku begitu menjadi buruk. Tak ada lagi Oh Sehun yang bekerja keras, tak ada lagi Oh Sehun yang begitu bersemangat, tak ada lagi Oh Sehun yang merasa dibanggakan oleh sang kakak. Karena semua tinggal-lah kenangan yang begitu menyedihkan ketika mengingat semua itu.

Setahun terlewati aku dalam masa keterpurukan, berubah begitu kacau hingga Kris hyung mungkin tak bisa lagi membanggakan adik tersayangnya ini.

Dan aku berhenti berharap akan hal yang mungkin tak bisa aku bawa kembali digenggamanku

Hanya tersisa Oh Sehun yang brengsek, yang terkurung dalam masa ketakutan akan cidera yang ia derita.

Yah, itulah kehidupanku selama ini...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Not Over You ~**

 **Chapter 12**

 **...**

 **..**

Dua hari sebelum menjelang pertandingan seleksi yang akan mereka lakukan, seluruh anggota tim tanpa henti berlatih mengasah kemampuan mereka. Bahkan rela menambah jam latihan menjadi lebih banyak dari sebelumnya. Sungyeol beserta para anggotanya mulai menyusun strategi penyerangan yang akan mereka gunakan tepat saat pertandingan berlangsung nanti. Berdiskusi dan kembali berlatih keras.

Selama ini pula Sehun tak lagi mengalami kesulitan melakukannya, semua berjalan lancar tanpa ada hambatan. Walau kalau bisa ia bersedia berkata jujur tiga hari belakangan ini, ia sempat merasakan nyeri tiba-tiba dipergelangan kakinya itu saat tengah malam. Ia akan terbangun karena merasakan begitu sakitnya kakinya itu. Ia menutupi semuanya bertingkah seakan ia tidak apa-apa, namun dibelakang itu ia tengah menahannya. Maka ia berharap agar saat pertandingan nanti ia masih bisa menahan semuanya.

Demi timnya dan demi nama baik sekolah hyungnya itu ia akan berjuang sekuat tenaga, tanpa terkecuali. Didua hari sebelum pertandingan saat usai melakukan latihan Sehun kini berada diruang ganti digedung olahraga seorang diri. Duduk dibangku panjang yang ada disana, ia tengah duduk mengompres pergelangan kakinya itu.

Ia sendiri jadi tak ada yang mungkin bisa tau, jika keadaannya saat ini terbilang cukup buruk dengan pergelangan kakinya yang tampak sedikit memerah karena rasa nyeri itu terjadi kembali. Ia bersembunyi agar tidak ada yang bisa melihatnya, melihatnya dalam keadaan menyedihkan seperti ini.

Hhhh...

Lima belas menit dalam keadaan hening kesunyiannya, Sehun mendesah kacau disana memikirkan kondisi kakinya saat ini. Ini buruk, benar-benar mengkhawatirkan karena ia takut akan terjadi sesuatu padanya dipertandingan nantinya.

"Sial! Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" desahnya lagi, tanpa tau jika ada sosok Luhan sudah berdiri diambang pintu ruangan itu menatapnya cemas. Ia mengusap kasar wajahnya dan membiarkan kedua tangannya menutupi wajah kacaunya itu. Bahkan ketika suara langkah sudah terdengar disana, ia mengacuhinya tetap pada posisinya itu. Luhan berjongkok tepat didepan kekasihnya yang duduk dibangku itu. Semakin cemas ia begitu melihat Sehun benar tampak kacau sekarang.

"Sehun-ah..." panggilnya lembut sambil mengangkat satu tangannya keatas untuk menyentuh suraian hitam milik Sehun disana.

Suara lembut itu hanya akan membuatnya tampak kacau, lantas ia perahan mengangkat wajahnya hingga kini terlihat sebuah senyuman menenangkan ia dapatkan dari sosok yang telah memanggilnya tadi. Tangan yang tadi menyentuh suraiannya kini telah berada dipipi kanannya. Tengah mengusapnya dengan sangat lembut.

"Gwaenchanayo?" ia balas menatap jauh tepat disepasang manik bak rusa bening itu, ujung bibirnya pun perlahan terangkat untuk senyuman tipis.

"Nan gwaenchana..." balasnya sebelum meraih tubuh lebih kecil itu untuk mendekat padanya, mau tak mau Luhan membiarkannya bangun dengan hanya dengan kedua lututnya ia menumpuhkan tubuhnya tepat diantara kaki Sehun disana.

Luhan masih tersenyum tanpa menghentikan usapannya itu, bahkan saat Sehun memberinya lebih dengan kecupan-kecupan diseluruh wajah manisnya. Ia akan memeluk leher Sehun erat sambil balik mengusap tengkukkan namja pucat itu.

"Kau terlalu memikirkannya Sehun-ah..." bisiknya.

"Aku hanya sedikit...kepikiran?" Luhan bergeleng pelan melepaskan pelukannya dan kembali bertatapan dengan sang kekasih.

"yakinlah, semua akan baik-baik saja" hanya senyum lagi ia membalasnya, walau ia akan mencoba untuk lebih mempercayai apa yang telah Luhan yakinkan padanya.

"Atau jangan paksakan jika kau tak bisa?" ia bergeleng kepala bertanda ia tak bisa

"tidak sayang, aku harus melakukannya demi semuanya" Maka Luhan menghela nafas tanpa ingin membuat ini semakin berlanjut. Karena tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain menerima segala keinginan atau kekeras kepalaan dari sang kekasih.

"Kalau begitu, percayalah semua pasti akan baik-baik saja!" kesekian kalinya Sehun tersenyum lebih tulus sekarang merasa lebih tenang karena ada sosok Luhan dihadapannya ini.

"Gomawo dan...aku mencintaimu"

"hmm...aku juga mencintaimu"

Tanpa berlama Sehun meraih lagi tubuh kecil itu kedalam bekapannya erat. Tak ingin sampai terlepaskan. Perasaannya kini lebih membaik dengan segala ucapan yang memang harus ia percayai dari kekasih manisnya ini. Ia bangga memiliki kekasih seperti Luhan yang akan terus memberinya dukungan dan penuh keyakinan, jika semua memang pasti akan baik-baik saja. Dan juga jika mereka melaluinya bersama.

"Lu sayang..."

"yah?"

"Aku lapar..."

"hm...kajja kita makan bersama!"

"ne."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Not Over You ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kalian siapa?"

"Astaga, bagaimana bisa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Dengan wajah cemberut Baekhyun menatapi teliti dua sosok tinggi yang benar tak ia ketahui ini didepannya, pasalnya sejak ia dan Kyungsoo tiba dikantin dua sosok tinggi ini pula tiba-tiba datang menghampiri mereka. Duduk satu meja dengan mereka berdua dan terlihat sok akrab sekali menurutnya.

"Masa kau tidak mengenal kami berdua?" bertanya lagi salah satu dari sosok itu yang memiliki telinga agak lebar. Memang pada kenyataannya begitu Baekhyun mengangguk pasti.

"hm, kami memang tidak mengenal kalian..." jawabnya santai membuat kedua sosok tinggi itu menjatuhkan rahangnya.

"Yaampun, dia bilang tidak kenal dengan kita Yeol? Hahaa..." Kyungsoo disamping Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya ketika matanya melihat satu namja berkulit sedikit tan tertawa tak jelas tepat duduk didepannya itu. Merasa aneh saja sebenarnya siapa mereka? Sepertinya begitu penting yah mereka harus mengenal keduanya saat ini?

"Baru aku tau Kai, ternyata masih ada yang tidak mengenai namja sebrengsek kita disekolah ini hahaa..." selanjutnya yang satu lagi ikut tertawa membuat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tak mengerti saja.

"Yak, memangnya penting kami harus kenal dengan namja seperti kalian hah?" Baekhyun sedikit berteriak karena jujur saja ia mulai merasa kesal dengan adanya dua sosok tak jelas dihadapan mereka ini.

"Oke...oke jika kalian memang tidak mengenal kami, tapi kami tau siapa kalian"

"hah?"

"Kau Byun Baekhyun dan kau Do Kyungsoo dari kelas 11-3, sahabat dekat Luhan bukan?!"

Saa itu keduanya diam sambil mengedip-kedipkan mata mereka setelah mendengar apa ucapan kedua sosok tinggi itu. Mengatakan bahwa mereka mengenal Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, bahkan dengan menyebut nama Luhan pula sahabat keduanya.

"Kau tau kami?"-Baekhyun

"Darimana?"-Kyungsoo

"Tentu saja tau, kami ini sahabat dari kekasih teman kalian itu, kau tau bukan Oh Sehun? Si playboy brengsek disekolah kita?" Maka keduanya mengangguk lucu ketika Kai bertanya.

"Nah, kami ini sahabatnya Park Chanyeol dan dia Kim Jongin, atau biasa dipanggil Kai" terang Chanyeol sambil menunjuk kearah Kai ketika menyebutkan nama sahabat hitamnya itu.

"Lalu?"

Seperti ada sebuah panah tiba-tiba menusuk tepat dijantung keduanya ketika Baekhyun bertanya seperti itu dengan wajah kelewat santai. Chanyeol dan Kai rasanya jadi ingin mengubur diri mereka disana. Hanya seperti itu sajakah reaksi kedua namja bertubuh kecil ini ketika mengetahui siapa mereka berdua? Rasanya sungguh menyakitkan. Biasanya juga siswa lain akan kesenangan atau menjerit begitu tau siapa mereka. Karena mereka cukup dikenal oleh banyak siswa disekolah ini, apa lagi kalau sudah tau keduanya ialah sahabat dekat si playboy itu. Mereka pasti akan langsung dikerumbuni. Tapi sekarang?

Hhhh...

"Kai sepertinya kepalaku terasa berputar..." keluh Chanyeol dramatis dengan memegang kepalanya sebelah.

"Chan, Kai kalian disini ternyata?" suara berat seseorang akhirnya mengalihkan keempat namja itu, menoleh kesamping dimana sudah ada dua sosok namja lainnya berdiri disana.

"Oh, kau Hun..."

"Luhaannn..."

 **GREB**

Pegangan Luhan ditangan Sehun seketika terlepas ketika Baekhyun sudah menghamburkan tubuhnya ketubuh sahabatnya itu. Memeluknya erat seakan baru saja berjumpa dengan namja rusa itu. Luhan sendiri awalnya terkejut mendapatkan pelukan mendadak seperti itu, tapi sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum dan membalas memeluk tubuh lebih kecil sahabatnya itu. Tanpa tau sosok Sehun yang masih disampingnya memasang raut datar tak suka.

"kalian juga ada disini Byun?" tanya Luhan.

"heum untuk makan siang, tapi diganggu oleh dua orang aneh itu..." jawab Baekhyun sesudah melepaskan pelukannya dan beralih menunjuk kearah Chanyeol dan Kai disana.

"Yak, apa maksudmu kami orang aneh hah?" teriak Kai tak terima.

"Kalian berdua memang aneh" itu suara Sehun yang menimpali begitu sudah mengambil tempat didekat Chanyeol.

"Sialan kau Oh!" geram Kai

"Kau ingin makan siang juga Lu?" alih Kyungsoo pada Luhan ketika kedua sahabatnya itu juga sudah mengambil tempat pula.

"yah begitulah..." balas Luhan duduk tepat disebelah kekasihnya itu.

"Yasudah sekalian saja kita makan bersama, bagaimana?" seru Chanyeol mengusuli

"Terserah" balas Baekhyun tak minat membuat wajah Chanyeol seketika masam ditempatnya dan Kai tertawa mengejek disebelahnya.

"Lu kau mau pesan apa heum?" alih Baekhyun lebih lembut pada Luhan, yang ditanya terlihat berpikir sesaat lalu tersenyum kecil

"seperti biasa, samakan saja dengan pesananmu" mengangguk paham lalu beralih pada Kyungsoo lagi.

"Aku juga Baek" ucap Kyungsoo yang mengerti apa yang akan Baekhyun tanyakan padanya, hingga namja itu beranjak bangun dari duduknya.

"kalau begitu aku pesankan yah..."

"Aku ikut denganmu, Hun, Kai kalian mau pesan apa?" Chanyeol tiba-tiba ikut beranjak pula dan bertanya kepada dua sahabatnya itu.

"Sama seperti mereka!" Sehun menyahuti seadanya.

"Aku juga yah..." Kai mengikuti setelahnya dengan senyuman lebar anehnya itu

"oke dimohon untuk menunggu, ayo Baekkie..."

"Yak, apa-apaan kau memanggilku seperti itu?" protes Baekhyun akibat panggilan Chanyeol yang tampaknya terdengar aneh dikedua telinganya.

"Haishh...bukannya itu terdengar manis heoh? Seharusnya kau suka!"

"Ck, memangnya siapa kau? Mengapa pula aku harus suka dengan nama panggilan menjijikan seperti itu huhh..."

"Tidak tau, pokoknya kau harus suka dan aku akan tetap memanggilmu Baekkie!"

"Aku tidak mau idiot!"

"harus mau!"

"Tidakkk!"

"Yak, kapan kalian akan memesan makanannya hah?!" Keduanya diam seketika, sebelum Baekhyun lebih dulu pergi meninggalkan mereka kearah counter makanan. Disusul Chanyeol setelahnya.

Luhan tertawa kecil melihat pertengkaran kedua namja disana, lucu saja apa lagi melihat wajah kesal Baekhyun akibat nama panggilan Chanyeol padanya. Dan mereka bertengkar hanya karena hal itu saja. Mereka ada-ada saja, entah mengapa malah mereka terlihat sangat cocok tadi.

"Kau tertawa heum?" menghentikan tawanya ketika suara sosok disampingnya juga merasa tangan kanannya digenggam, Luhan menolehkan wajahnya dimana sudah ada Sehun yang menatapnya dengan senyuman tipis.

"karena menurutku mereka terlihat lucu..."

"Mereka?"

"Baekhyun dan Chanyeol" Sehun bergumam oh kecil sambil mengeratkan genggamannya ditangan Luhan. Membuat Luhan balas tersenyum padanya, sementara Sehun kembali menggerakkan tangan lainnya untuk merapikan anak poni Luhan disana.

"Kau harus banyak makan kali ini, lihatlah tubuhmu benar-benar kecil"

"Kau juga kurus, lagi pula seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu, karena kau harus tetap sehat selama pertandingan akan mulai nanti" balasnya sambil berengut kecil, Sehun melihatnya jadi gemas sendiri.

"Aku tau sayang..."

"Ekhem...hallo masih ada orang disini! Jadi ditempat lainlah jika ingin bermersaan!" Sehun mengumpat ketika suara sialan Kai mengganggu kesenangannya dengan Luhan kali ini. Dasar pengganggu runtuknya.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo malah tertawa kecil ditempatnya, sebelum beberapa menit berlalu datanglah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dengan membawa nampan berisikan makanan pesanan mereka semua. Duduk tenang dan memulai acara makan siang mereka bersama hari ini. Dengan diiringi canda-tawa atau lebih tepatnya adu mulut lagi antara ChanBaek dan yang lain akan menanggapi mereka dengan tertawa.

Tanpa tau sekelompok siswa lain menatap mereka kesal juga tak suka, tepat pada sosok Luhan yang memang sejak tadi mereka perhatikan.

"Awas kau Xi Luhan, akan aku buat kau menyesal karena mengabaikan perintahku waktu itu ck!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Not Over You ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan berhasil kabur dari Sehun dan mengatakan pada kedua sahabatnya jika ia akan pergi ketoko aksesories yang tak jauh didaerah sekolah mereka. Untung kedua sahabatnya itu bisa mengizinkannya kalinya, tanpa ada tolakan apa pun mereka terlebih dari Baekhyun. Saat ditanya untuk apa ia kesana? Maka Luhan berkata jujur jika ingin memberikan sesuatu pada Sehun. Bahkan keduanya sempat mengusulkan benda apa yang cocok untuk ia berikan kepada kekasihnya itu.

Ia senang sepertinya Baekhyun sudah bisa menerima hubungannya dengan Sehun. Terlihat dari namja itu yang tidak lagi memasang wajah kusut ketika ia membicarakan tentang Sehun. Walau masih ada sedikit kata-kata kasar untuk Sehun dari mulut Baekhyun. Tapi sebagai sahabat Baekhyun jelas tak selamanya bisa menolak hubungan keduanya.

Maka disinilah Luhan berada sekarang, didalam salah satu toko aksesories yang tak jauh dari daerah gedung sekolahnya. Berkeliling mencari benda-benda yang sekiranya pantas untuk dikenakan oleh Sehun. Sempat kebingungan dibuatnya karena begitu banyak barang yang bagus ada disana. Walau mungkin tak seberapa harganya dari kalung yang Sehun berikan padanya, tapi Luhan ingin Sehun juga memiliki sesuatu dari pemberiannya.

Dan sekitar 15 menit mencari dan memilih-milih, akhirnya pilihannya jatuh pada satu barang yang memang tak begitu berharga, tapi ia berharap Sehun bisa menyukainya. _Handband Nike_ berwarna hitam itulah pilihan Luhan. Ketika pertama melihatnya ia langsung teringat dengan kekasihnya itu, karena ia tau Sehun sangat menyukai basket yang mana namja pucat itu juga salah satu pemain basket ditim sekolah mereka. Ia ingin sekali Sehun bisa memakainya.

Apa lagi ketika pertandingan nantinya, ia ingin Sehun memakainya disana dan bisa ia bayangkan kekasihnya itu pasti semakin tampan. Dengan hanya membayangkannya saja ia jadi tersenyum sipu ditempatnya. Menggenggam erat _Handband_ tersebut ia menatapinya masih dengan senyuman manisnya itu.

"Semoga Sehun menyukainya..." gumamnya sebelum beranjak dan berjalan menuju kasir untuk membayar belanjaannya itu.

.

Setelah dari toko tadi kini Luhan sengaja berjalan kaki tanpa tujuan sekedar ingin menikmati suasana sore hari ini. Berjalan-jalan keliling mungkin seorang diri, cukup lama ia tak berjalan-jalan seperti ini sebelumnya. Tanpa menghiraukan ponselnya yang berdering sejak tadi. Ia sengaja melakukannya karena ia tau kekasihnya itu pasti yang dari tadi menelphonenya.

Dengan tersenyum lebar ia menatapi layar ponselnya itu dimana terdapat nama Sehun disana. Ia tau namja itu pasti saat ini tengah mengumpatinya, karena mengabaikan telephone darinya. Luhan tertawa kecil, kapan lagi bisa sedikit mengerjai kekasih playboynya itu.

Selama 2 menit ponselnya masih berdering selama itu pula Luhan menatapinya dengan senyuman. Menerkah-nerkah apa yang akan Sehun katakan padanya jika tau dirinya saat ini sengaja mengerjainya. Pasti namja itu akan marah dan mengomeli dirinya mengingat Sehun adalah tipikal orang yang mudah emosian hanya karena hal kecil saja. Tapi ia suka Sehun yang seperti itu apa lagi jika sudah bertindak over padanya. Ia tertawa kecil lagi saat ini.

Sedikit tidak enak jika membiarkan kekasihnya itu terus menghubunginya seperti ini. Tidak enak jika Sehun semakin mencemaskan dirinya, lantas Luhan memutuskan untuk mengangkat telephone tersebut dan menerimanya.

"Yeob-"

"Xi Luhan, kenapa baru mengangkat telephonenya hah? Kau tau sudah berapa lama aku menghubungimu heum?" Luhan tersenyum lagi begitu menerima telephonenya, suara Sehun lebih dulu ia terima dengan pertanyaan beruntun. Benar-benar marah ternyata.

"Maaf..."

"Ck, maaf? Kau dimana? Mengapa tidak ada dikelas? Apa kau sudah pulang? Kenapa tidak menemuiku heum?"

"Sehun, kau bertanya banyak sekali..."

"jawab saja!" perintah Sehun tegas diseberang sana

"arra, aku tidak pulang, tapi berada disuatu tempat" jawab Luhan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya dan sedetik kemudian kembali tersenyum.

"Disuatu tempat? Eodiya?"

"Tidak jauh dari daerah sekolah kok, dan sekarang aku dekat dengan taman barat kota" jelasnya masih dengan langkah yang sengaja ia pelankan, dan terdengar suara helaan nafas dari ponselnya.

"Kenapa tidak menemuiku? Dan juga sedang apa disana? Kau sudah membuatku khawatir heum karena menghilang tanpa memberitahuku lebih dulu"

"Sengaja, karena aku ingin pergi kesuatu tempat..."

"Aku bahkan bisa mengantarmu sayang" ia bergeleng tanda tak setuju, karena jika ia pergi bersama Sehun yang ada ia jadi tidak bisa memberi kejutan kecilnya untuk kekasihnya itu.

"Anya, aku ingin pergi sendiri saja, lagi pula hanya sebentar" Sehun kembali terdengar menghela nafas ditempatnya sana, jika kalian ingin tau ia masih berada digedung sekolah mereka karena sibuk mencari kekasih mungilnya itu.

"Jadi apa sekarang sudah usai acara kaburnya?" Luhan malah tertawa kecil ditempatnya begitu mendengar perkataan Sehun barusan, lalu mengangguk kecil bertanda walau Sehun tak akan melihatnya.

"Yah, sudah selesai..."

"Oke, tunggu disana maka aku akan menangkapmu segera!"

"Yah, aku akan menunggunya dan tangkap aku segera tuan Oh"

 **Pip**

Sebelum menunggu apa lagi yang akan Sehun katakan, lebih dulu Luhan menutup sambungan telephone mereka. Tertawa lagi membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Sehun karena ulahnya sekarang. Lantas ia memasukkan ponselnya semula kesaku blazer seragamnya. Berjalan kearah sebuah bangku taman yang tak jauh didepan sana guna menunggu kedatang sang kekasih tercinta.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Not Over You ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hey, mau kemana Hun?" Chanyeol bertanya ketika Sehun meminta kunci motor sahabatnya itu untuk ia pinjam.

"Menjemput Luhan ditaman" balas Sehun seadanya sambil memasang helm putih milik Chanyeol, dan sang pemilik beroh-ria ditempatnya.

"Aku pinjam yah, hanya sebentar untuk menjemputnya saja"

"Yah, asal kau tidak membuatnya lecet saja"

"tidak akan, yasudah aku pergi dulu..."

"Yes."

Selanjutnya terdengarlah suara gemuruh motor tersebut yang sudah melesat laju meninggalkan area sekolah mereka. Diperjalanan menuju arah taman barat kota Sehun sedikit meningkatkan kecepatan laju motor yang ia kendarai itu. Karena ingin lekas sampai ditempat tujuan, menemui sang kekasih. Dan jika sampai nanti Sehun akan menghukum kekasihnya itu karena sudah membuatnya seperti kesetanan mencarinya.

Sambil tersenyum dibalik helm yang terpasang dikepalanya Sehun membayangkan wajah cantik Luhan yang mungkin akan sangat menggemaskan ketika ia berengut. Akibat hukuman yang akan ia terima nantinya. Maka itu Sehun jadi benar tak sabaran untuk segera menangkap si rusa mungilnya.

Karena memikirkan terus hal itu Sehun jadi tak focus mengendarai motornya. Dan jika saja ia tak lekas sadar kemungkinan ia akan langsung menabrak sebuah mobil yang memang sudah mengalami kecelakaan didepan sana.

 **Ciitttt...**

 **Bruk**

 **Duagkk**

Merasa _De ja vu_ Sehun menatap kosong arah depannya dimana tepat terjadinya kecelakaan didepan sana. Bagaimana ia bisa melihat jelas dua mobil dari arah berlawanan saling menghantam. Saat itu nafasnya terdengar memberat, keringat mulai membasahi wajahnya dengan sepasang mata tajamnya melebar sempurna. Ia jelas terkejut hal ini benar-benar terjadi begitu cepatnya. Kecelakan itu, kecelakaan yang secara tiba-tiba membuatnya teringat akan hal yang sama pernah ia rasakan kala itu.

Kecelakaan yang merengut semua kebahagiaannya, kecelakaan yang membuat menyerah untuk kembali kedunia nyatanya.

" _Sehun sadarlah...hyung disini...Oh Sehun...jangan tinggalkan hyung!"_

" _Ia mengalami cidera yang berat dipergelangan kaki kirinya, jika saja waktu itu ia tak lekas dibawa kemungkinan ia dipastikan akan kehilangan kakinya"_

" _Kau tidak bisa bermain lagi Sehun-ah, cideramu membuatmu sulit untuk ikut kembali ketim kita"_

" _Sehun hyung mohon jangan paksakan dirimu, kau akan kehilangan kakimu jika kau tetap memaksakan dirimu seperti ini..."_

" _Kami tidak bisa lagi menanganinya, cideranya sungguh berat..."_

" _Sehun-ah..."_

" _Sehun-ah!"_

Seketika semua yang pernah ia alami terjadi kembali diingatannya, bagaikan sebuah kaset rusak terus berputar dikepalanya. Membuatnya merasa pusing dan terasa sakit, bahkan semua perkataan yang ia dapatkan diwaktu lalu terdengar dikedua telinganya dengan begitu jelas. Nafasnya jadi semakin tak beraturan.

"Hahh...hahh..hah..." ia menggerang keras dengan memegangi kepalanya tersebut, terasa berat bahkan pandangannya pun mulai mengabur. Ia merasa lemas dengan tubuh yang bergetar hebat.

"Arrggghhhh..." erangnya semakin jadi membuat semua orang yang ada dimenatapinya. Wajahnya pun sudah memucat menatapi takut pada arah depannya. Ia takut, ia ketakutan bagaimana kecelakaan yang ada didepan matanya malah terlihat dirinya-lah yang berada disana. Dirinya yang merintih kesakitan dengan tubuh yang penuh luka dan kaki kirinya yang tertindih badan mobil yang hancur itu.

" _To-tolong...tolong...si-siapa saja akhhh...tolong aku...hyung...Kris hyung tolong Sehun...hiks...sa-sakittt...hiks..."_

" _Tolong...tolongg...aku hiks...Kris hyunggg..."_

Melihat dirinya merintih kesakitan dan meminta tolong, memanggil-manggil hyungnya seorang diri disana. Betapa mengenaskan dirinya saat itu tanpa ada yang melihat dirinya. Ia menangis tanpa sadar dengan tubuh bergetarnya, semua ia mengingatnya kembali hingga kepalanya semakin terasa sakit dan memberat.

Hingga pada akhirnya pandangannya menjadi gelap gulita dan hanya samar suara teriakan orang disana, sebelum ia benar tak sadarkan diri tergeletak dijalan dengan motor yang menimpa tubuhnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ T.B.C ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Saya late egen wkwkwkkk**

 **Muup yah, yang penting ini udah lanjut yoh, mungkin untuk beberapa chap lagi saya bakal end'in ff ini guys^^**

 **Jadi tetap setia yah hehee...**

 **Bagi yang tanya ni bakal ada kapel lain kaga? Mungkin ada, but bisa jadi diakhir-akhir chap yah XD**

 **Yaudah itu ja dah, maap lagi klo ada typonya banyak, biasa mah typo selalu jadi menghangat ff para author hehee XD**

 **Yosh! Sampai jumpa dichap selanjutnya**

 **Xdhinnie0595**

 **25/08/16**


	13. Chapter 13

Tinggal 5 menit lagi maka Luhan telah melewatkan waktunya 1 jam menunggu kedatangan Sehun ditaman barat kota. Rasa cemas, gelisah dan lainnya bercampur-aduk ia rasakan saat ini. Bahkan ada 10 kali ia menghubungi nomor ponsel namja itu, tapi tak satu pun yang berhasil masuk. Nomornya malah tidak aktif membuatnya semakin tak tenang. Ia tidak marah jika Sehun punya alasan tidak bisa menemuinya saat ini, tapi Luhan akan sangat cemas ketika namja itu tak memberinya kabar apa pun. Setidaknya saat Sehun benar tak bisa menjemputnya paling tidak ada kabar yang ia terima walau satu pun. Luhan akan menerimanya, tapi tidak jika saat ini terjadi ia hanya merasa tak tenang. Takut jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada kekasih tampannya itu.

Hari bahkan mulai beranjak larut, udara dingin ia terima dengan suasana taman yang justru tampak sepi. Seperti terlihat ia seorang diri saja disana tanpa ada orang lain. Karena benar seperti itu ia sendiri menanti kedatangan kekasih tercintanya.

Apa yang terjadi? Kemana kah Sehun berada? Maka Luhan hanya bisa mengirim pesan suara pada kekasihnya, berharap Sehun bisa menerimanya saat nomor namja itu telah aktif kembali.

"Sehun-ah, Eodiya? Jika kau mendengar pesan suara ini, lekaslah hubungi aku!...aku merindukanmu, aku...aku sangat mencintaimu, jangan tinggalkan aku yah, jika tidak aku akan memutuskanmu kau dengar itu!"

Entah apa yang membawanya untuk menitihkan air matanya saat ini, ia tidak tau mengapa kedua matanya justru terasa memanas dan menangis seorang diri disana. Ia tidak tau apa alasannya karena ia hanya ingin menangis saja saat ini. Merasa bahwa Sehun akan melangkah jauh dari jangkauannya. Dengan cepat ia menghapus air matanya itu, memaksa ujung bibirnya tertarik keatas untuk satu senyuman palsunya, sebelum kembali bersuara pelan.

"Cepat tangkap aku sekarang! Sebelum aku akan berlari kabur lagi darimu...hiks...aku...aku menantimu...aku...hiks...aku mencintaimu playboy-ku, sangat mencintaimu..."

Setelah itu Luhan berjongkok memeluk lututnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kembali semakin terbasahi oleh air matanya.

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Chapter 13**

 **...**

Kris hanya bisa menatapi kosong sosok adik yang satu-satunya ia miliki saat ini, adiknya yang tampak tenang dengan kedua mata terpejamnya itu. Hampir satu jam adiknya itu tak kunjung membuka matanya. Bangun dari pingsannya itu sejak sejam yang lalu. Kris seperti kesetanan begitu saat ia masih diruang kerjanya, tiba-tiba Sehun menghubunginya namun saat ia angkat bukanlah suara Sehun yang ia dengar, melainkan suara seseorang lain yang memgatakan jika adiknya itu berada dirumah sakit.

Ia terkejut bukan main bahkan hampir menambrakan mobilnya dijalan karena begitu panik menuju rumah sakit. Sampai disana ia disambut oleh Lay dokter pribadi Sehun yang membawanya untuk berbicara serius mengenai keadaan buruk Sehun saat ini.

Ia bahkan tak mempermasalahkan jika detik itu juga Sehun harus dibawa ke London langsung, ia hanya ingin adiknya lekas sembuh dan tidak lagi menderita akibat cidera yang ia terima itu. Tapi Lay menahannya dan berkata jika hal ini harus menunggu persetujuan dari Sehun sendiri. Maka ia meredah walau rasa cemas bercampur aduk ia rasakan. Saat ini ia hanya bisa menunggu Sehun sadar.

Matanya melirik kearah kaki kiri Sehun yang tampak sangat menyedihkan, kaki yang terperban tebal hingga hampir menutupi seluruh permukaan kaki pucat adiknya itu. Jika Sehun melihatnya bisa dipastikan namja itu akan tak segan melepaskan semua perban itu, karena Kris tau Sehun benci diperban seperti itu. Dan ingin sekali ia menangis ketika melihat adiknya mulai berteriak kesakitan akibat cideranya.

Kria sakit jika Sehun pun sakit, ia tak bisa melihat adiknya menderita terus seperti ini dan ia bisa gila jika terus begini.

 **CKLEK**

"Dia belum sadar juga?" Suho datang masuk keruang rawat Sehun, menghampiri Kris yang tampak kacau disana.

"hmm..." mendapat gumaman sebagai balas dari yang ditanya, ia bawa satu tangannya untuk menepuk pundak kanan sahabatnya itu.

"Aku yakin, Sehun akan baik-baik saja."

"Aku tau itu, hahh...aku tak bisa melihatnya seperti ini terus Suho-ya, aku..." Kris menjatuhkan kepalanya tertunduk kebawah. Menahan rasa sakit dihatinya akan keadaan Sehun saat ini.

"Yakinlah, apa kau lupa? Bagaimana kuatnya Sehun selama ini dengan segala rasa sakit yang ia derita, kau hanya perlu menyemangatinya dan memberinya tekanan agar bisa lebih kuat lagi. Aku tau bagaimana perasaanmu saat ini Kris..." sedikit memberi remasan dipundak yang ia pegang itu bertanda bahwa ia akan ikut memberi keyakinan pada sosok pria yang selama ini selalu bersamanya itu.

"Jadi sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Kris mendongak menatapi wajah Suho yang masih pada tempatnya, berdiri disebelahnya itu membalas tatapannya.

"Ada baiknya jika kita menunggu Sehun sadar, lalu membicarakan masalah pengobatannya diLondon itu, karena hanya itulah satu-satunya jalan keluar agar Sehun bisa sembuh"

"Hahh...aku masih tak yakin dia akan mau menerimanya, maksudku Sehun...kau tau bukan?"

"Maka dari itu kita harus membicarakan hal ini dengan baik-baik padanya, ini demi dirinya juga dan aku yakin dia akan mengertinya" Kris tampak semakin kacau dengan mengacak rambutnya hingga berantakan, ia hanya merasa khawatir saja bila mana Sehun akan menolak telak rencana mereka untuk ke London. Mengingat bagaimana keras kepalanya anak itu walau ini berkaitan dengan kesembuhannya sendiri.

"Aku mengerti, aku akan menunggunya hingga sadar nanti dan membicarakan semua ini padanya" desahnya pelan.

"yah, semoga dia mau menerimanya, maka pengobatannya di London lekas terlaksanakan..."

"Mengapa aku harus ke London?"

 **DEG**

Kris dan Suho sontak terkejut ketika terdengar suara seseorang lain diantara mereka, tepat ketika mereka berpaling kearah depan sana keduanya kembali melebarkan mata mereka terkejut bukan main. Dimana sudah terlihat Sehun yang menatapi keduanya tajam.

"Se-Sehun?" kejut Kris dan Suho bersamaan.

"Se-Sehun kau sudah sadar?" tanya Kris yang masih tampak terkejut

"Jawab pertanyaanku hyung! Mengapa aku harus pergi ke London?"

Saat itu Kris tak bisa menyembunyikan wajah paniknya, panik merasa jika Sehun bisa saja telah mendengar pembicaraannya dengan Suho. Pembicaraannya yang menyangkut tentang rencana mereka yang jelas belum diketahui oleh adiknya itu. Ia tidak menyangka jika Sehun telah sadar dan entah sejak kapan adiknya itu sudah membuka matanya itu. Karena kemungkinan saja jika Sehun telah mendengar semua apa yang telah mereka bicarakan. Bahkan adiknya itu sudah menanyakan hal ini kepadanya.

"emm...Sehun hyung bisa jelaskan-"

"Apa aku tidak bisa berharap lagi?"

"Sehun!" Sehun tertawa miris ditempat tidurnya, lalu tak sengaja menatapi kaki sebelah kirinya yang terbalut tebal oleh perban.

"Ck, sungguh menyedihkan..."

"Sehun-ah, hyung tau perasaanmu bagaimana, tapi ini demi kesembuhanmu" ujar Kris tak tega melihat Sehun yang tampak benar tertekan saat ini.

"Tapi mengapa harus ke London?"

"Karena hanya dokter disana yang bisa menangani cideramu Hun, dan kau harus menjalani pengobatannya disana jika ingin sembuh total" Suho yang alih menjawab membuat suasana selanjutnya terasa hening seketika. Sehun bahkan tak lagi mengeluarkan kata apa pun, diam tertunduk yang masih menatapi kosong kakinya itu.

"Sehun..." panggil Kris pelan merasa semakin tak tega melihatnya.

"Haruskah? Aku tidak apa-apa jika pada akhirnya tak bisa sembuh lagi..."

"Sehun, hyung mohon jangan seperti ini! Hyung akan lakukan apa pun demi kesembuhanmu, asalkan kau bisa bahagia..."

Bergeleng kepala bertanda ia tak bisa lagi mengharapkan apa pun saat ini, bahkan jika kenyataannya ia akan kehilangan kakinya itu sekali pun. Ia lelah dengan semua ini jika ia boleh berkata jujur sekarang. Ia lelah harus bertahan dengan segala penderitaannya selama ini.

"Sehun, percayalah jika ini belum berakhir, kau pasti bisa sembuh dan kembali bermain lagi, jangan berpikir kau akan selamanya seperti ini..." Timbal Suho ikut memberi keyakinan pada namja pucat itu, ia pun juga merasa tak tega dengan keadaan Sehun yang benar terlihat buruk saat ini.

"Hyung mohon padamu Sehun-ah, ini demi dirimu demi kesembuhanmu..." sedikit mendongak Sehun menatapi kedua pria lebih tua darinya didepan sana. Tatapan sendu tersirat akan penuh kekacauan dipikirannya. Lalu menghela nafas pelan.

Hhhh...

"Jadi, apa benar aku tidak punya harapan lagi disini?" tanyanya dengan suara pelan, bahkan hampir tak terdengar oleh kedua pria didekatnya itu, satu senyuman paksa ia lakukan senyuman yang sangat terlihat begitu menyakitkan siapa pun yang melihatnya.

"Baiklah jika itu benar..."

"Sehun."

"Aku akan menerimanya, apa pun itu tapi sebelum itu bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu dari hyung?"

"Katakan apa yang kau inginkan Sehun-ah! Hyung akan mengabulkannya untukmu" ucap Kris antusias disana.

"Sebelum aku akan pergi, biarkan aku tetap mengikuti pertandingan itu hyung..." sedikit melebarkan kedua matanya Kris tampak terkejut mendengarnya. Permintaan Sehun padanya yang cukup mengejutkan. Bukan apa tapi Sehun meminta hal yang jelas menjadi hal yang ia takuti untuk mengabulkannya.

"Sehun, hyung tidak masalah jika kau meminta apa pun dari hyung, tapi haruskah ini?" Sehun bergeleng kepala lagi bertanda jika tak ada hal yang lain inginkan selain hal itu.

"Kau hanya akan semakin membahayakan dirimu Hun jika tetap mengikutinya" Suho menyahuti karena juga merasa tak terima jika Sehun nekat meminta untuk tetap ikut dipertandingan nantinya.

"Tapi hanya itu yang aku inginkan, maka aku akan pergi untuk pengobatan itu..."

Tapi Sehun masa bodoh ia hanya ingin bisa bermain untuk terakhir kalinya, sebelum ia harus benar-benar berhenti untuk pengobatan totalnya itu. Dan jika seperti ini Kris tidak bisa melakukan apa pun lagi, ia sudah berjanji bukan untuk melakukan apa pun demi sang adik tercintanya. Ia akan menyerah jika Sehun mulai bersikap keras kepala padanya. Apa pun ia akan melakukannya demi kebaikan mereka bersama. Ia pun mendesah pelan.

"Hyung mengerti, kau...boleh mengikutinya" keputusan yang ia ambil pada akhirnya. Sehun tersenyum tipis padanya.

"Terima kasih hyung, aku menyayangimu..."

"Hyung juga menyayangimu, ahh tapi kau harus tetap menjaga kesehatanmu saat bermain arra!"

"Aku tau itu hyung, oia satu lagi yang aku inginkan dari hyung..."

"Ada lagi? Mwoya?"

Sehun kembali tersenyum dan kini lebih terlihat nyata tanpa paksaan, saat ia hampir saja melupakan sesuatu hal yang penting ia miliki. Hal yang seharusnya sejam yang lalu harus ia temui dan ia tak bodoh jika ia cemas dan rindu akan sesuatu itu. Ia tau saat ini pasti seseorang disana masih setia menunggunya untuk segera bertemu.

"Aku muak berada ditempat ini, jadi bisakah hyung membawaku pergi dari sini? Dan aku harus bertemu dengan seseorang yang menungguku diluar sana!"

.

.

.

 **~ Not Over You ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan baru saja akan tidur jika saja suara bell pintu rumahnya tak berbunyi, ia yang baru selesai mengosok gigi dikamar mandi. Harus sedikit berlari begitu mendengar suara bell tersebut. Pikirnya siapa malam-malam seperti ini mendatanginya, tidak mungkin jika salah satu dari kedua sahabatnya itu, karena yang Luhan tau jika mereka akan datang berkunjung keduanya pasti menghubunginya lebih dulu. Tapi ia tidak menerima kabar apa pun daru keduanya jika ingin bertamu, lalu siapa?

 **TING**

 **TONG**

Tak ingin berlalu lama memikirkan siapa disana kiranya yang datang, Luhan lekas membuka pintu rumahnya saat ia telah sampai disana.

"Yah, sebentar!"

 **CKLEK**

"Hai..."

Seketika Luhan melebarkan kedua matanya, melihat siapa sosok yang menjadi tamunya ini. Sosok namja yang sejak sore tadi masih ia tunggu, namja yang sangat ia temui hingga sampai saat ini. Disana tengah tersenyum lembut padanya, walau dengan wajah pucatnya yang tampak tak sehat.

"Sehun..." rasanya ada getaran halus ia rasakan begitu menyerukan nama namja yang berdiri tepat didepannya ini.

"Yah, ini aku sayang..."

Maka pada saat itu Luhan tak bisa menahan air matanya untuk mengalir deras dari pelupuk kedua matanya itu. Menangis keras sambil melemparkan tubuhnya kedalam bekapan sang kekasih. Perasaan yang sejak tadi ia tahan, perasaan rindunya seketika meledak saat pada akhirnya ia telah melihat wajah sosok yang begitu ia rindukan.

"Se-Sehunn...hiks..." masih tersenyum Sehun melingkarkan lengannya ditubuh kecil Luhan begitu erat.

"Kau menangis heum?" bisiknya sambil mengeluskan sayang sang kekasih.

"Hiks...hiks...Sehunnn..."

"Ssstthhh...uljima, ada aku disini heum!" perlahan Luhan sedikit melonggarkan pelukan mereka, mengangkat sedikit wajahnya agar bisa bertatapan dengan Sehun, yang mana kekasihnya itu juga menatapnya penuh akan kerinduan.

"Maaf, aku tidak datang menemuimu sore tadi..." Luhan bergeleng kepala pelan dengan masih air matanya mengalir.

"Aku pasti sudah membuatmu menunggukan?"

"A-anya, hiks...aku...aku hiks..."

Rasa rindunya benar-benar tak bisa ia tahan lagi, ia malah jadi semakin ingin menangis saja dengan memeluk lebih erat tubuh kurus sosok Sehun yang membuatnya sejak tadi tak tenang. Akibat beberapa jam tak mendapatkan kabar apa pun dari kekasihnya itu. Ia merasa takut jika Sehun pergi jauh darinya.

Menangis terisak didalam pelukan hangat itu dan berkali-kali menyerukan nama yang begitu memenuhi pikiran dan hatinya itu.

"Sehun...hikss...Sehunn...Se-Sehunnn hiks..."

"Ssstthhh...aku disini sayang, aku bersamamu heum" maka Sehun tak henti pula mengatakan kata penenang dan cinta agar Luhan bisa mulai tenang kembali.

"Sehunn...hiks...hiks..."

Disanalah mereka menghabiskan waktu bermenit-menit lalu dalam suasana heningnya malam, dengan masih saling berpelukan hangat tanpa memperdulikan apa pun lagi. Mereka hanya ingin berbagi rasa rindu mereka bersama, rasa rindu yang sama besarnya setelah tak bertemu beberapa jam yang lalu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Not Over You ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sehun..."

"Hm?"

"Apa kau suka melihat bintang?"

"Bintang?"

"Yah, bintang..."

"Tidak juga, karena aku jarang untuk melihatnya, wae?" Luhan mengangkat wajahnya keatas untuk melihat gelapnya langit malam ini, ia tersenyum dengan mata berbinar kala sepasang manik rusanya dapat menemukan benda bersinar kelap-kelip diatas langit sana, yang mana bernamakan bintang itu.

"Waktu kecil aku sangat menyukainya, melihat bintang pada malam hari bersama ibuku. Jika ibu tidak akan atau sibuk, maka ayah yang akan mengajakku keteras rumah untuk melihatnya..."

Sehun hanya bisa diam menatapi cantiknya wajah kekasihnya dari samping, ikut tersenyum ketika namja mungilnya itu tampak menceritakan apa yang ia sukai saat ini padanya. Dan ia bisa menyadarinya betapa Luhan mungkin saja merindukan saat-saat dimana ia bersama kedua orang tuanya dulu. Lantas ia membawa kedua lengannya semakin memeluk tubuh kecil Luhan didalam pelukannya saat ini.

Setelah mereka melepas rindu didepan pintu rumah Luhan, keduanya memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam. Dengan Sehun yang minta dibuatkan makanan karena merasa lapar seketika. Setelah itu mereka berakhir saat ini dibalkon kamar Luhan. Duduk sebuah bangku cukup panjang dan berbagi kehangatan dari selimut hangat biru langit milik Luhan, tak lupa saling berpelukan agar semakin hangat. Karena udara diluar malam hari ini cukup terasa dingin.

"Benarkah?"

"hmm...dan sampai saat ini aku sangat menyukainya, menyempatkan untuk menatapi mereka diatas sana..."

"Dan sekarang, kau membuatku untuk ikut melihat mereka bersama?" Luhan merendahkan wajahnya, berpaling kearah Sehun yang tepat dibelakang tengah memeluk tubuhnya erat. Tersenyum lagi kini lebih terlihat manis.

"Yah, aku juga pernah ingin melihat mereka bersamamu, agar aku tak sendiri lagi"

Sehun bergerak cepat mempertemukan bibir mereka untuk satu kecupan panjang. Sebelum menjauh sedikit agar mereka tetap saling menatap. Tatapan yang sama penuh arti kasih sayang dan cinta yang mereka miliki.

"Sekarang aku ada disini, bersamamu..." Luhan menganggukan kepala pelan sambil beraih rahang Sehun ia tangkup dengan satu tangannya itu.

"Dihadapanmu, didekatmu dan dihatimu selamanya..."

"Sehun, aku mencintaimu..." satu kecupan lagi terjadi disana yang mana kini lebih dari sekedar kecupan. Dengan perlahan nan hati-hati Sehun mengulum bibir kecil manis yang selalu menjadi candunya tersendiri.

"Aku jauh lebih mencintaimu sayang..." tersenyum bersama keduanya setelah sejenak melepaskan ciuman ringan mereka. Setelah itu Luhan kembali membawa tatapannya kelangit sana. Menjulurkan satu tangannya keatas pula, bergerak-gerak seakan ingin meraih bintang-bintang diatas sana.

"Aku mencintaimu...Oh Sehun, dan mereka akan mengetahuinya, semuaa..." teriaknya dengan nada ceria, bahkan sedikit tertawa begitu tau saat ini tingkahnya tampak kekanakan.

Sementara Sehun tersenyum dibelakangnya mendengarkan, hingga sedetik kemudian berubah raut wajahnya seketika, raut wajah yang tampak sendu menatapi kosong kedepan. Dari rasa senangnya saat ini bersama Luhan tersimpan rasa pahit yang ia pendam. Rasa pahit juga menyakitkan ketika ia teringat akan kenyataan yang ia terima pada saat itu pula.

Kenyataan yang benar menyakitkan, bukan karena cideranya yang semakin memburuk, tapi kenyataan dimana setelah ini ia mungkin tidak akan bisa merasakannya lagi kebersamaannya dengan kekasihnya ini. Ia akan pergi jauh dari Luhan, meninggalkan namja mungilnya kembali seorang diri disini. Walau ia tak akan sanggup itu terjadi, tapi ia lakukan ini demi kesembuhan dirinya. Walau ini berat, tapi ia harus tetap melakukannya. Dan entah apa yang akan terjadi saat Luhan mengetahui masalah ini?

Jika bisa saja ia memilih, ia akan memilik untuk kehilangan kakinya tanpa harus meninggalkan Luhan sendiri. Tanpa kaki dan ia tetap bisa bersama dengan kekasihnya karena kebahagiaannya adalah Luhan seorang saat ini, bukan yang lainnya. Ia rela harus mengubur semua impiannya untuk tetap bisa bermain basket, demi bersama Luhan ia akan melakukannya. Tanpa harus kehilangan namja mungil itu. Ia hanya membutuhkan cintanya untuk tetap bersamanya.

"Sehun..."

Luhan lekas balik memeluk erat tubuh Sehun dibelakangnya, ketika melihat raut wajah berbeda Sehun disana. Ia menyatuhkan kening mereka agar semakin dekat. Sampai beberapa kali melayangkan ciuman kecilnya diujung hidung mancung namja pucatnya itu. Sehun pun cukup tersentak tadi karena baru sadar ia melamun cukup lama.

"hm?"

"Kau melamun..."

"Oh, maafkan aku ne!"

"kau tampak memikirkan sesuatu?"

"Yah, memikirkan dirimu...padahal jelas-jelas kau saat ini berada dihadapanku" Luhan tersenyum geli karena Sehun membuat ujung hidung mereka saling bergesekan disana.

"Karena kau begitu mencintaiku."

"Kau benar, karena aku begitu mencintaimu dan tak ingin pergi jauh darimu"

Selanjutnya Sehun bergerak menempatkan tubuh Luhan kini berubah menjadi berada dipangkuannya. Memeluk penuh tubuh mungil Luhan tanpa ingin terlepaskan dengan selimut masih menyelimuti hangat keduanya. Ia elus kepala Luhan sayang membisikkan setiap ungkaian kata cintanya disana. Memberi seluruh perasaannya pula untuk sang kekasih.

"Tidurlah sayang heum..."

"Ne Sehun-ah, jaljayo...aku mencintaimu"

"hm jaljayo, aku juga mencintaimu sayang..."

Saat akhirnya Luhan telah terlelap, disana Sehun untuk pertama kalinya menitihkan air matanya dalam diam. Air mata pertama yang selama ini tak pernah lagi ia keluarkan saat kecelakaan yang telah menimpanya satu tahun yang lalu. Air mata kesedihan penuh akan penderitaannya yang selama ini selalu ia pendam seorang diri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ T.B.C ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Untuk chap ini maaf kalo dikit yah, saya sempet kehilangan feel buat lanjut, jadinya kaya gini hehee... Yang penting udah lanjut yoo^^**

 **Info dikit, yg bertanya Sehun bakal pergi? Jawabannya dia emang bakal pergi guys, meninggalkan Luhan demi pengobatannya...tapi tenang setelah itu mereka tetap bakal ketemu lagi dan happy ending.**

 **Saya udah ngebayangin gimana endingnya, jadi hanya tinggal saya ketika aja deh^^**

 **Terima kasih yang masih pada setia lohh dgn ff saya satu ini, dan chap ini saya sempet mewek sendiri cz ngbayangin Sehun yg lagi dalam masa buruknya akibat cidera hiks T.T**

 **Yaudah sampai jumpa dichap selanjutny yah^^**

 **TERIMA KASIH BUAT YANG UDAH REVIEW SEBELUMNYA, DAN SBGNYA^^**

 **xdhinnie0595**

 **31/08/16**


	14. Chapter 14

**Not Over You**

 **...**

 **..**

" _Sehun, kau jahat...kau tega meninggalkanku sendiri? Kenapa?...kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?"_

" _Hiks...kau pergi meninggalkanku sendiri hiks...kau jahat...kau jahat...hiks..."_

" _Aku membencimu...kau jahat hiks...kau tidak lagi mencintaiku, kau jahat...jahat!"_

" _Jahat!"_

" _Kau jahat!...Jahat!"_

" _JAHAAATTTT!"_

 **DEG!**

 **SRET**

"Haahhh...hahh...hah..."

Dengan nafas terengah Sehun terbangun dan menatapi sekitarnya, kamar yang tak asing dengan penerangan yang samar. Selanjutnya ia menghembuskan nafasnya kasar sedikit merasa legah. Hanya mimpi, ia hanya mimpi buruk yang membuatnya lekas terbangun. Mimpi buruk yang membuatnya takut setengah mati. Takut jika mimpi itu akan menjadi kenyataan. Ia mengusap wajah keringatnya dengan kasar. Lalu menolehkan wajahnya kesamping dimana masih ada sosok Luhan yang tengah terlelap damai.

Ini bahkan masih larut malam yang jelas saja kekasihnya itu masih terlelap. Dan mimpi itu sungguh dibuatnya jadi tak tenang. Mimpi dimana ia melihat Luhan tengah menangis dan berkata bahwa dirinya jahat telah meninggalkan kekasihnya itu. Bahkan namja mungil itu membencinya, Sehun takut jika hal itu akan jadi kenyataan. Karena dirinya benar akan meninggalkan kekasih mungilnya itu. Sungguh semua ini jadi terasa berat untuknya.

Menyibak selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuh keduanya, Sehun hendak beranjak turun dari ranjang yang mereka tempati. Mengambil tempat duduk dipinggir ranjang tersebut. Berdiam cukup lama disana sambil memperhatikan arah bawah dimana terlihat pergelangan kaki kirinya masih tampak membiru dan bengkak akibat cideranya yang semakin memburuk. Pikirannya kosong saat ini karena ia terlalu larut akan masalah yang tengah ia alami saat ini.

Ia sengaja tidak menceritakan apa pun pada Luhan mengenai kecelakaan kecil yang ia alami sore tadi. Ia hanya tak ingin Luhan tambah merasa khawatir padanya, ia tak mau Luhan ikut merasakan kesedihan yang ia rasakan karena cideranya tersebut. Ia tak mau itu terjadi, melihat Luhan bersedih adalah hal yang menyakitkan untuknya. Cukup hanya ia yang menderita dan Luhan tak boleh merasakannya juga. Karena kekasihnya itu adalah kebahagiaannya.

Ia tak menginginkan apa pun lagi selain keberadaan Luhan dikehidupannya, Luhan segalanya untuk dirinya.

"Sehun..."

Lama melamunkan kesedihannya Sehun tersentak ketika merasa sepasang tangan memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang, dan suara lembut itu memanggilnya. Ia tersadar jika Luhan bangun pula dari tidurnya.

"Ada apa?" ia menolehkan wajah kebelakang melihat raut wajah tanya kekasihnya itu, tersenyum tipis sambil mengulurkan satu tangannya mengusap sayang kepala Luhan.

"Hanya mimpi buruk, maaf sudah mengganggu tidurmu..."

"heum...anya" Luhan bergeleng kecil sebelum membawa tubuhnya bergerak jadi duduk disamping Sehun dipinggir ranjangnya.

"Kau memikirkan sesuatu?"

Sehun terdengar menghembuskan pelan nafasnya, sedikit memiringkan tubuhnya agar bisa lebih menatapi wajah sang kekasih. Tampaknya ia sudah membuat Luhan merasa tak nyaman, tidak ia rasa dirinya pasti sudah membuat Luhan merasa cemas padanya saat ini. Dan tak ingin hal itu benar terjadi, ia akan tetap berpura-pura bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti itu heum?"

"yah, kau membuatku-"

 **BRUK**

"Sehun..."

"Aku hanya terlalu banyak memikirkan dirimu, terlalu mencintaimu sampai rasanya aku akan gila jika kau jauh dariku, tak ada yang lain..."

Luhan merasakannya ciuman penuh lembut nan tulus dari sosok yang telah berada diatas tubuhnya ini. Sehun yang kembali membawanya melayang setiap ungkapan manis itu terdengar dikedua telinganya. Mampu menghilangkan segala rasa cemas dan tak tenangnya terhadap cintanya itu.

Sampai tubuhnya selalu akan melemas tak berdaya, ia sempat cemas melihat Sehun yang sedikit tampak berbeda malam ini. Seperti namja itu telah menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya, entah hanya perasaannya saja tapi bahkan sempat pula mendapati tatapan kesedihan yang terpancar dari kedua manik tajam itu. Tatapan itu pula Luhan merasa Sehun berbeda.

Tapi tak ingin berburuk sangka Luhan mencoba menepis segala perasaan tak tenangnya akan hal itu. Berpikir jika Sehun hanya merasa lelah saja malam ini dan ia akan menemaninya hingga pagi menjelang.

Berkali-kali Sehun menyapu lembut kedua belah bibir itu dengan bibir juga lidahnya. Sebaik mungkin memberikan kenyamanan kepada kekasih tercintanya, mengalihkan perasaan cemas yang mungkin saat ini Luhan rasakan padanya. Ia tak mau Luhan semakin khawatir padanya, tidak jangan sampai karena ia tak mau kekasihnya ikut merasa kesedihan yang tengah ia rasakan.

Maka dengan perlahan ia melepaskan satu-persatu kancing baju yang Luhan kenakan, tanpa melepaskan ciumannya disana. Luhan pun menggeliat lalu menahan kedua tangan Sehun yang membuka pakaiannya itu, selanjutnya Sehun menjauh dan menatapinya tak biasa.

"Lu..."

"Aku _mencintaimu_...sangat...sangat _mencintaimu_ Sehun-ah" rasanya Sehun ingin kembali menangis melihat betapa tulusnya Luhan mengatakan hal itu padanya, hanya dari tatapan namja itu Sehun merasa telah bersalah. Ia pun kembali menyatuhkan bibir mereka setelah membalas ungkapan cinta dari Luhan.

"Aku jauh lebih _mencintaimu_...sangat...sangat _mencintaimu_ Luhan-ku"

.

 **.**

 **Chapter 14**

 **...**

 **..**

Hari ini para anggota tim tidak dikenankan untuk berlatih, kata pelatih mereka karena besok adalah hari dimana pertandingan akan diselenggarakan mereka semua perlu waktu santai sebelum berjuang esok harinya. _Simpan tenaga_ itulah yang dikatakan pelatih mereka. Maka hari ini-lah ruang latihan mereka tampak sepi dan terkosongi, justru ada beberapa anggota melepas rasa lelah mereka begitu terus berlatih kuat pergi bersenang-senang untuk menghibur diri agar tidak begitu tegang esoknya.

Semua bersantai dan bersenang-senang, namun tidak untuk Sehun ia duduk diam dilantai tengah lapangan dengan kedua matanya menatap kosong bola _orange_ didepannya.

Seorang diri disana tanpa memperdulikan apa pun keadaan diluar sana. Ia hanya ingin menenangkan segala pikirannya disana. Tanpa melakukan apa pun terus seperti itu kurang-lebih selama setengah jam yang lalu. Ia bahkan membiarkan ponselnya terus berdering disebelahnya, tanpa niat untuk mengangkat telphone dari siapa pun walau itu Luhan. Ia hanya ingin sendiri saat ini dan tak ingin diganggu.

Maka diluar sana Luhan yang tidak mendapatkan balasan dari Sehun yang sejak tadi ia hubungi mendesah pelan, sambil menatapi layar datar ponselnya. Perasaannya jadi semakin tidak tenang pasalnya sejak terbangun pagi tadi ia tak mendapati sosok Sehun disebelahnya. Sehun pergi lebih dulu pagi tadi. Tanpa kabar apa pun jelas Luhan mengkhawatirkannya. Ada yang berbeda dengan kekasihnya itu dan Luhan sangat menyadari akan hal itu.

Dan saat ini ia mencari namja pucat itu tanpa henti, mereka yang sama sekali belum bertemu sejak pagi tadi. Ada apa dengan namja itu? Luhan sungguh tak tenang dibuatnya. Bertanya pada kedua sahabat kekasihnya itu pun tak ada gunanya, malah keduanya juga tak melihat dan tak tau dimanakah saat ini Sehun berada. Lantas Luhan pada akhirnya berkeliling digedung luas sekolah mereka.

Atau Sehun tidak pergi kesekolah?

Jika saja Luhan bisa sedikit berani untuk membolos, maka ia akan pergi keluar sekolah untuk mencari Sehun dimana pun juga. Ketempat dimana pun yang bisa ia kunjungi untuk menemukan namja tercintanya itu.

Hhhh...

Sekali lagi ia mendesah kecil mendudukan tubuhnya disebuah bangku taman sekolah, menggerakan kepala kesana-kemarin untuk melihat sekitar, siapa tau ia dapat menemukan sosok Sehun disekitarnya. Namun lagi hal sama ia dapatkan Sehun benar tak ada dimana-mana.

"Sehun-ah, kau ada dimana?" tanyanya seorang diri.

"Aku merindukanmu..." ia benar-benar merindukan sosok tampan itu saat ini, sampai Luhan ingin sekali menangis saja disana, betapa ia mencemaskan kekasihnya itu.

Luhan beranjak memutuskan untuk kembali mencari namja pucat itu didalam gedung sekolah mereka, dengan gerak yang sedikit lemas ia bangun dari duduknya. Berbalik hendak meninggalkan tempat itu, namun saat ia baru saja akan melangkah sekelompok namja tak ia kenali sudah menghadangnya didepan. Menatapi berbagai macam tatapan yang sungguh Luhan tak menyukainya.

"Lekas bawa dia!" salah satunya bersuara sebelum Luhan tersentak para namja itu memegang dirinya kuat untuk dibawa kesuatu tempat.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Lepaskan aku! Yak lepaskan!" ronta Luhan dengan dirinya dibawa paksa dari sana.

"Yak, lepaskan! Lepaskan aku...tolong...tolong!" sampai ia berteriak histeris.

"Diam kau! Jika tidak ingin kami sakiti" Luhan bungkam seketika namun tidak berhenti untuk melepaskan dirinya dari para namja itu, walau pada akhirnya ia tak bisa karena mereka semua berhasil membawanya pergi cukup jauh dari kawasan sekolah mereka.

Disaat yang sama Kai yang tak sengaja lewat dan melihat bagaimana Luhan bawa paksa oleh orang-orang yang kebetulan ia tau siapa mereka. Terkejut dengan perasaan yang mulai tak tenang terus memperhatikan mereka semua, sekiranya kemana-kah mereka akan membawa kekasih sahabatnya itu?

Dari arahnya Kai tau dimana tempat para namja itu membawa Luhan, lantas tanpa mau berlama lagi Kai berlari secepat mungkin kearah kelasnya. Mencari seseorang untuk ia beritahu mengenai hal ini. Hal penting yang sangat harus diketahui oleh sahabatnya itu-Sehun. Sampai dikelasnya Kai menghampiri Chanyeol dibangkunya. Dengan wajah panik seperti orang dikejar setan.

"Chanyeol ini gawat!" serunya heboh

"Kau kenapa Kai? Gawat apanya heoh? Kau seperti orang ketakutan saja..." balas Chanyeol heran mendapati Kai yang tampak seperti orang panik.

"Kita harus segera menemukan Sehun!"

"Memangnya ada apa hah? Kau ini..." sejenak Kai mengatur nafasnya yang tak karuan sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya untuk memberitahu apa sebenarnya tujuannya kemari.

"Sehun harus tau, Luhan kekasihnya dalam bahaya..."

"Maksudmu?"

"Luhan dibawa oleh geng Jin kemarkas mereka."

"APA?"

"Ne, apa melihatnya sendiri tadi, dia dibawa paksa oleh mereka jadi kita harus segera menemukan Sehun!" Chanyeol mengangguk setuju, lalu bangun dari duduknya bersiap untuk mencari Sehun secepatnya.

"Kajja, kita cari dia tapi jika kita tidak menemukannya, setidaknya kita yang akan menyelamatkan Luhan oke!" Kai pun juga mengangguk setuju.

"heum, arraseo kajja!"

Keduanya pun bergegas keluar dari kelas mereka, berlari mencari keberadaan Sehun yang mungkin saja ada disekolah mereka ini. Bergerak cepat sebelum Luhan semakin dalam bahaya dan yang mungkin akan diperlakukan buruk oleh para anggota geng cukup terkenal disekolah mereka ini.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Not Over You ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BRUK**

"Ssshhh..."

"Jadi ini kekasih si playboy brengsek itu?"

"yah boss..."

Jin jalan mendekat dimana Luhan duduk tersungkur begitu dirinya didorong cukup kasar saat mereka tiba disebuah ruangan yang sedikit gelap entah yang tampaknya sudah tidak digunakan lagi. Ia berjongkok tepat dihadapan Luhan yang menatapnya diam. Jin berdecih keras satu tangannya terangkat untuk menyentuh dagu Luhan. Dan membolak-balikan wajah Luhan untuk memperhatikan wajah namja kecil itu.

"Pantas saja si brengsek itu betah, wajahnya saja sangat cantik seperti ini..."

"Kau siapa? Dan mau apa kau denganku?" Luhan bersuara untuk bertanya, sedangkan namja yang tak ia ketahui ini malah tersenyum aneh padanya.

"Kau tidak tau denganku yah? Ck..."

"Jin, mana dia tau siapa kau, kau bahkan hampir satu tahun jarang terlihat disekolah" suara yeoja seketika terdengan menyahuti permbicaraan mereka. Saat melihat siapa yeoja tersebut Luhan tak lagi merasa terkejut, karena ia tau pasti yeoja itulah yang melakukan semua hal ini padanya.

"Ohh, kau benar..." yeoja itu ikut mendekat pada jin dan Luhan, berdiri tepat disebelah namja itu menatapi tak suka pada Luhan.

"Hey, gay bukannya aku sudah katakan padamu waktu itu, segera mengakhiri hubunganmu dengan Sehun, tapi kau tampaknya tidak tau diri yah. Ck, masih saja membiarkannya" ujar Hyuna Sarkastis dengan tatapan garangnya pada Luhan disana.

"Tenanglah Hyuna!" timbal Jin masih tersenyum anehnya itu.

"Tidak bisa dibiarkan Jin, aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi, gegara namja ini Sehun berubah. Jadi lebih baik lekas singkirkan dia sekarang juga, karena aku sudah muak melihatnya!"

Jin beranjak bangun dari posisinya, berbalik menghadap Hyuna disebelahnya itu. Ia kembali memasang wajah menyebalkannya. Namja itu meraih pinggang Hyuna untuk ia peluk sesesaat dengan satu tangannya itu.

"Baiklah, aku persilahkan kau lebih dulu melakukan apa pun padanya, oke!" Hyuna tersenyum setan dengan tangannya mengelus sekilas dada bidang namja didepannya ini. Melayangkan satu kecupan kecil dipipi sang namja sebelum bergerak mengambil tempat tepat dihadapan Luhan.

"Oke, aku akan memulai permainanku lebih dulu dan selanjutnya giliranmu Jin, dan kau gay sialan!, ck jangan salahkan aku jika kau mendapatkan hal yang buruk dari yang sebelumnya, karena kau yang meminta padaku..."

 **PLAK**

Hanya rasa perih dan panas Luhan dapatkan saat tangan nista Hyuna menampar langsung pipi kirinya, hingga berbekas samar merah disana. Maka selanjutnya ia mendapatkan yang lebih menyakitkan dari itu semua.

.

Kai dan Chanyeol berhasil menemukan Sehun dimana sahabatnya itu baru saja keluar dari ruang latihan mereka. Disana mereka langsung berlari cepat menghampirinya. Dengan nafas tak karuan wajah panik bukan main, sampai Sehun dibuat bingung oleh keduanya.

"Kau dari mana saja brengsek?!" umpat Chanyeol kasar karena entah mengapa ia jadi kesal sendiri begitu baru menemukan Sehun disana.

"Kami mencari sejak tadi hahh...hahh..." Kai menyahutinya

"Kalian kenapa?" tanya Sehun tak mengerti, selanjutnya terkejut ketika sebuah cengkraman kuat ia rasakan dikerah seragamnya dan Chanyeol pelakunya. Dengan wajah merah kesal namja tinggi itu menatapinya tak biasa.

"Kau tidak memperdulikan ponselnya terus berdering tanpa mau mengangkat satu pun telphone dari kami, ada apa denganmu? Luhan bahkan mencarimu juga sejak pagi tadi brengsek!"

"Chan, tenangkan dirimu!" Kai berniat menghentikannya, karena jika dibiarkan yang ada kedua sahabatnya itulah yang akan berkelahi disana. Sehun sendiri merasa kesal pula mendapatkan perlakuan tak biasa dari Chanyeol.

Karena tak biasanya sahabat tingginya itu seperti ini, ia baru saja keluar tapi mendapatkan bentakan dari si tinggi itu. Ia jadi tidak terima dengan hal itu.

"Bagaimana mau tenang, jika si brengsek ini tidak tau apa-apa, menghilang tanpa kabar dan membuat kita cemas juga Luhan, kau pasti tidak tau bukan apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi akibat kehilangan dirimu itu?" Sehun bergerak pula balik meraih kerah seragam Chanyeol emosi, menatapi tajam pada sahabatnya itu.

"Apa maksudmu keparat? Kau punya masalah apa padaku hah?" geram Sehun

"Karena kau, Luhan dalam bahaya brengsek!"

"Apa? Apa maksudmu? Luhan?"

"Sehun, kita harus segera kemarkas Jin karena Luhan..." Sehun beralih pada Kai disamping Chanyeol yang tampak memasang wajah paniknya, lalu beralih pada Chanyeol yang masih menatapnya menantang.

"Ada apa dengannya?"

"Anak buah Jin, membawa paksa Luhan kemarkas mereka"

Pada saat itu Sehun bersumpah akan membunuh dirinya sendiri jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada kekasihnya Luhan. Dan tanpa memperdulikan kemarahan Chanyeol padanya, teriakan Kai yang memintanya untuk menunggunya. Ia berlari cepat kearah dimana beradanya markas Jin, untuk menyelamatkan kekasihnya disana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Not Over You ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PLAK**

 **BUG**

"Uhukk!"

Hyuna tersenyum senang melihat hasil pekerjaannya itu, bagaimana Luhan yang tak berdaya tergeletak bersandar ditempok dengan wajah memerah, bibir sedikit terluka juga mengeluarkan darah segarnya dari mulutnya itu sampai lantai ruangan markas mereka terkena disana.

Sudah berkali-kali ia menampar dan memukul namja itu tanpa memperdulikan apa pun. Dengan perasaan senangnya ia menatapi _sosok_ itu tanpa kasihan. Luhan sendiri lagi-lagi diam saja, bukan karena takut atau tak bisa melawan hanya saja ia tak ingin masalah ini semakin jadi, jika ia berniat untuk biarkan saja yeoja itu memukulinya tanpa ampun.

 **BUG**

Satu tendangan lagi Hyuna layangkan tepat mengenai perut Luhan hingga namja itu jadi benar tergeletak dilantai. Meringis kecil sambil memegang perutnya yang terasa sangat sakit itu.

"Itu akibatnya jika kau tak menurut Xi Luhan, lagi pula apa susahnya kau menurutiku hanya dengan menjauh dari Sehun hah?!" bentak Hyung menggema diruangan itu.

Sedangkan Jin cuma menatapi mereka dengan santai, menunggu gilirannya untuk menghabisi Luhan sebagaimana tugasnya itu. Tak lupa beberapa anggotanya pun sudah terlihat siap-siap disana, hendak ikut dalam tugas mereka.

"Hey Hyuna, kapan giliranku hah?" Jin bersuara mendapat delikan tajam dari sang yeoja, Hyuna pun untuk sesaat menatapi rendah Luhan.

"Ck, oke giliranku selesai, cukup dariku tapi bukan berarti kau bisa bernafas lega brengsek! Karena aku harap setelah ini terjadi, kau sudah tau dimana posisimu heum dan menghilanglah dari hadapan Sehun arra!"

Hyuna berjalan menjauh dari Luhan, tergantikan dengan Jin yang mulai bergerak mendekat. Bersamaan dengan para anak buahnya pula. Namja berambut pirang itu menatapi iba keadaan Luhan saat ini. Karena Hyuna cukup _sadis_ pula bagaimana menghajar habis-habisan namja itu. Berjongkok lagi sambil meraih tubuh lemas Luhan untuk bangun, walau dengan sedikit bersusah payah.

"heumm...kira-kira kita apakan lagi dia?" tanya Jin berwajah seperti tengah berpikir mencari cara apa yang akan ia lakukan lagi terhadap Luhan saat ini.

Dengan ringisan kecil akibat luka sobek dibibirnya, Luhan hanya bisa menatapi sayu wajah tampan Jin saat ini. Takut-takut apa lagi yang akan mereka lakukan padanya. Saat ini saja ia sudah tak berdaya dengan luka-luka pukulan ia dapatkan. Ia ingin sekali melawan sebenarnya, tapi dengan kondisi yang lebih buruk seperti ini itu pasti hanya akan sia-sia saja dan malah membuatnya semakin tersakiti.

Ia membuka sedikit mulutnya hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tertahan karena rasa sakit semakin muncul ketika ia baru saja menggerakan mulutnya itu. Jin mengernyit melihatnya.

"Mwo? Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu hah?" tanyanya dan sedetik kemudian tertawa aneh

"Aigoo...sayang sekali wajah cantikmu kini penuh luka, tapi entah mengapa itu jadi terlihat sangat indah heum...bagaimana bisa seorang namja berwajah cantik sepertimu? Pantas saja dia betah denganmu" Jin mulai mengoceh tak jelas, tangannya memegangi wajah luka Luhan.

"Pasti Sehun akan sangat marah begitu tau, kekasihnya dalam keadaan seperti ini sekarang, tapi jika dia benar-benar perduli padamu? Maksudku aku kira Sehun masih bertingkah playboy seperti dulu..."

"Itu tentu saja, karena Sehun tidak pernah berhubungan lebih pada siapa pun, termaksud dia!" Hyuna kembali bersuara mengejek.

"itu maksudku, heh...kalau benar begitu bagaimana kalau kau menjadi kekasihku juga? Siapa tau Sehun sudah merasa bosan dengan mainannya..."

Luhan seketika memberontak menepis tangan Jin yang masih memegang dagunya itu, ia tatapi tajam nan tak suka pada sosok didepannya ini. Hal itu membuat Jin cukup terkejut karena cepat sekali Luhan berubahnya dari sikapnya yang pasrah sejak tadi itu.

"Se-Sehun, akan me-membunuhmu brengsek!, da-dan kau jalang mu-murahan kau yang a-akan menyesal ka-karena sudahh...melakukan ini padaku, karena aku tidak akan melepaskan Sehun sa-sampai kapan pun juga..." ucap Luhan pada akhirnya walau dengan bersusah payah, ia hanya tak tahan lagi mendengar segala ocehan tak penting dari mereka semua disana. Memuakan baginya.

"Apa kau bilang?" geram Hyuna tak terima.

"Hahaa...kau tampak yakin sekali jika Sehun akan membunuhku, percuma kau tau? Karena aku yang akan lebih dulu membunuh bajingan itu karena sudah pernah berurusan denganku"

"Akhhh!"

Luhan meringis kesakitan akibat Jin kembali menyentuh dagunya dan menekannya kuat disana. Sakit sekali yang ia rasakan, sebelum matanya terbelalak kejut begitu Jin tiba-tiba menyerangnya dengan sebuah ciuman kasar dibibirnya yang terluka itu. Ia meronta-ronta tak terima karena diperlakukan seperti itu. Dicium sembarangan dengan begitu kasarnya, ia merasa telah direndahkan.

"Emmpphhh..."

Tanpa perduli Jin tetap melakukan aksinya itu, semakin kasar melumat bibir kecil dengan sedikit rasa anyir disana akibat darah yang berasal dari bibir Luhan yang terluka. Tapi ia tak perduli masih saja mencium bibir itu ganas tanpa ampun. Bahkan saat Luhan bergerak tak jelas untuk memberontak pun ia tak perduli. Lantas ia gigit kuat bibir itu sampai sang pemilik menjerit kejut dan akhirnya terpaksa membuka mulutnya. Hingga Jin langsung memasukan lidahnya didalam mulut Luhan.

Saat itu Luhan ingin menangis saja, merasa hina terkotori akan perbuatan Jin padanya. Selama ini hanya Sehun-lah yang menyentuhnya. Tidak ada orang lain selain kekasihnya itu, ia merasa bersalah pada Sehun karena mungkin saat ini ia tak pantas lagi untuk kekasihnya itu.

Jin melepaskan ciumannya mendongak dan menatap kearah para anak buahnya disana, memberikan sebuah _kode_ agar mereka semua mendekat. Maka para anak buahnya itu pun mengerti, mendekat tanpa diperintah lagi mereka memegangi tubuh Luhan agar tak bisa memberontak lagi. Luhan jelas benar dalam kondisi tak bisa memberontak bahkan sekali pun menghindar ketika Jin mulai melepaskan seragamnya disana.

"Jin, Kau akan memperkosanya?" suara Hyuna terdengar lagi karena jujur saja ia tak percaya Jin akan melakukan semua hal itu pada Luhan. Jin terdengar tertawa setan.

"Sayang bukan jika tidak dinikmati, lagi pula dia memang benar cantik darimu jalang!"

"Brengsek kau Jin!" umpat Hyuna disana.

Jin pun kembali pada aksinya, melepaskan Blazer seragam Luhan, melepaskan dasi merah marun itu dan kin pada kemeja putih milik Luhan. Namja rusa itu pun sudah mengeluarkan air matanya menangis dengan rasa takutnya. Sangat takut karena Jin segera akan memperkosanya disana. Tepat itu Jin mulai menciumi lehernya yang telah terbebas. Memberinya beberapa gigitan disana hingga membekas. Lalu kedua tangan namja itu sibuk membuka celana kain yang masih melekat dikaki Luhan.

Luhan semakin menangis terisak dalam hati terus memanggil nama Sehun, ia benar tak bisa bergerak kaki dan tangannya semua ditahan oleh mereka. Belum lagi Jin yang masuk menikmati lehernya. Ia sangat takut saat ini.

"Ja-Jangannhh hiks...le-lepaskan aku hiks..." tangisnya tanpa dihiraukan, matanya sudah ia tutup takut yang tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini. Dengan tanpa henti berharap dan menyebut nama Sehun agar kekasihnya itu lekas datang untuk menyelamatkan dirinya.

 _Sehun...tolong aku...Sehun...aku takut kumohon tolong akuuu..._

 _Sehun_

 _Sehun_

 _SEHUNNNN!_

 **SRET**

 **BUG**

Setelah itu Luhan tidak tau apa yang terjadi, matanya yang masih terpejam erat hingga tak dapat melihat sesuatu yang terjadi didepannya saat ini. Bahkan sudah tak lagi merasa Jin yang bergerak liar dilehernya, penasaran lantas Luhan perlahan membuka matanya. Samar terdengar teriakan dan saat sudah terbuka ia hanya dapat melihat Jin yang tergeletak dilantai dengan seseorang berada diatas tubuhnya dengan tanpa henti memukul wajah namja itu.

ketika Luhan beralih pada arah lain ia melihat Chanyeol dan Kai tengah menghajar beberapa anak buah Jin disana, juga Hyuna yang tampak ketakutan duduk meringkuk diujung ruangan sana. Saat ia kembali beralih pada depannya tepat dikedua namja itu. Luhan baru sadar siapa sosok yang tengah melayangkan beberapa kali pukulan telak diwajah Jin, ia berseru kecil menyebutkan nama sosok itu.

"Se-hun..."

Sampai sosok yang ia panggil itu menoleh padanya dan memberinya tatapan menyakitkan, Luhan balas tersenyum melegahkan sebelum semuanya tampak gelap dan hanya suara kekasihnya yang sejak tadi selalu ia sebutkan didalam hatinya.

"LUHAANNN..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ini apa? Yaampun saya tidak tau mengapa ceritanya jadi seperti ini, karena jujur saja saya sangat kehilangan feel buat lanjut guys, dan untungnya saya bisa usahakan tetap lanjut bukan...**

 **Fiuhhh...satu chap selesai, oke entah bagaimana reaksi dari kalian untuk chap ini T.T**

 **Thanks yang masih setia aja, juga yg udah Review saya benar suka review dari kalian semua, sungguh membahagiakan untuk saya^^**

 **Okeh, sampai jumpa dichap selanjutnya yah^^**

 **Sayonara^^**

 **Xdhinnie0595**

 **18/09/16**


	15. Chapter 15

**Not Over You**

 **...**

 **..**

Ditempat lain yang cukup asing Luhan dapati ketika ia terbangun, telah membuka kedua matanya. Pusing cukup ia rasakan dikepalanya lantas ia meringis kecil ketika ingin sedikit membangunkan kepalanya. Sampai terpaksa ia kembali membiarkan kepalanya jatuh pada posisi awal ia terbangun. Sebelum suara seseorang yang ia kenali terdengar ditelinganya.

"Luhan, kai sudah sadar?" ia gerakan kepalanya kesamping dimana sudah ada sosok Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tengah menatapnya khawatir.

"B-Baekhyun, K-Kyungsoo..." gumamnya Baekhyun bergerak cepat membantu Luhan saat namja itu ingin beranjak bangun dalam posisi terebahnya, berubah menjadi duduk dengan keadaan tubuh yang masih terasa lemas.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya kini karena ia sedikit tak ingat setelah pingsannya itu.

"Kau pingsan tadi dan dibawa langsung keruang kesehatan" jawab Baekhyun seadanya

"pingsan?"

"Heum, Kai membawamu kemari dan mengatakan kau pingsan dimarkas Jin dengan keadaan mengenaskan..." Kyungsoo menambahi masih dengan wajah cemasnya itu

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Dan kenapa kau bisa seperti ini Lu? Kai tidak mengatakan apa pun pada kami setelah mengantarmu kemari..." Luhan menunduk saja tanpa mengatakan apa pun, ia hanya masih merasa takut ketika ia telah mengingat kejadian apa yang baru saja ia alami. Belum siap menceritakan lebih pada kedua sahabatnya itu.

Sedikit tersentak rasa sebuah tangan menggenggam tangannya dengan erat, ketika ia mengangkat wajahnya sedikit Baekhyun menatapnya untuk menenangkan dengan senyuman disana.

"Tak apa jika kau belum ingin menceritakannya pada kami, tapi yang jelas tenanglah kau aman sekarang bersama kami..." ujar Baekhyun lembut walau ia benar tak tau apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi pada sahabatnya itu, tapi sebisa mungkin ia akan membuat Luhan tak lagi dalam rasa takutnya.

"Ne, Lu kami akan menjagamu disini..." ia sedikit memaksakan diri untuk mengukir senyumannya agar kedua sahabatnya itu tau jika ia percaya dengan mereka dan mengangguk kecil.

Sehun?

Ia kembali tersentak mengingat satu nama seseorang muncul dipikirannya, yang mana sejak tadi selalu ia pikirkan bahkan sebelum kejadian buruk itu menimpanya. Seseorang yang sempat ia lihat tadi berada tepat didepan kedua matanya.

"Sehun..."

Saat itu Luhan tiba-tiba menyibak selimut yang menyelimuti tubuh lemasnya itu. Beranjak bangun untuk turun dan keluar menemui seseorang tersebut. Saat sudah berhasil turun dan ketika baru saja ia menginjakan satu kakinya dilantai, Luhan akan ambruk begitu saja jika tidak ada Kyungsoo yang bergerak cepat menahan tubuhnya.

"Ahh..."

"Luhan! Kau tidak apa-apa?" panik Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun tak tinggal diam membantu Kyungsoo yang hendak kembali membawa tubuh lemas Luhan ke ranjang.

"Luhan, tenang-lah kau masih banyak perlu istirahat heum..."

"Tidak Baek, Sehun...a-aku harus bertemu dengannya"

"Bagaimana bisa kau bertemu dengannya, jika dalam keadaan seperti ini? Kau harus istirahat!" ujar Baekhyun mempertegas pikirnya Luhan bodoh, bagaimana bisa ia ingin bertemu dengan namja brengsek itu jika keadaannya saja seperti ini. Ia tidak mengerti sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi?

"Ta-tapi Sehun..."

"Lu, tenangkan dirimu dan benar apa kata Baekhyun tadi, Entah apa sebenarnya yang terjadi? Sampai kau bisa dalam keadaan seperti ini dan...Sehun? Yang terpenting sekarang kau harus beristirahat oke!"

Kyungsoo ikut andil ia pun juga merasa tak tenang sendiri, belum lagi melihat keadaan Luhan seperti ini. Walau ia dan Baekhyun tak tau apa yang terjadi tapi setidaknya mereka berdua harus menenangkan dan menjaga Luhan saat ini.

Itu pula hal yang diucapkan oleh Kai ketika namja tan itu membawa Luhan dalam keadaan pingsan kepada mereka. Betapa terkejutnya mereka saat tau hal itu walau Kai tak mengatakan hal yang jelas. Tapi namja tan itu sempat berkata jika mereka berdua harus menjaga Luhan sebaik mungkin sebelum semuanya terselesaikan. Kata itu pula yang membuat keduanya merasa tak mengerti juga penasaran, tapi mungkim belum saatnya mereka tau apa yang telah terjadi saat ini.

Luhan tampak menghela nafas beratnya dengan kepala yang ia tekuk, tatapan sendunya tertuju pada kedua tangannya yang ia saling tautkan erat. Ia tak bisa menghilangkan rasa cemas, panik dan tak tenangnya saat ini. Mengingat ia belum bertemu lagi dengan sang kekasih. Melihat hal itu Baekhyun membiarkan tangannya mengelus lembut kepala sahabatnya itu.

"Jangan khawatir, Sehun pasti akan menemuimu segera heum, percayalah" dan Luhan hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah sebelum ia bersuara untuk mengatakan saja apa yang telah terjadi padanya.

"Sebenarnya saat itu aku..."

 **..**

 **...**

 **Chapter 15**

 **...**

 **BUG**

"Dasar bajingan!"

 **BUG**

"Akkhhh..."

"Beraninya kau menyentuhnya!"

 **BUG**

"Mati kau keparat!"

 **BUG**

"Sehun, hentikan! Kau bisa membunuhnya."

 **BUG**

"Sehun!"

Chanyeol mengambil alih menahan tubuh Sehun dari belakang, tubuh namja pucat itu yang sudah tampak begitu mengenaskan. Luka-luka bekas pukulan terdapat dimana-mana, seragam putihnya yang telah kotor dan basah akibat keringat tercampur darah disana. Jangan lupakan rambutnya yang mungkin sudah kusut berantakan tak berbentuk.

Chanyeol merasa sedikit legah karena sahabatnya itu sudah tampak lebih tenang dibekapannya, hanya terdengar suara deru nafas kacau dari namja itu. Sementara Kai ngeri sendiri melihat keadaan Jin yang mungkin sudah tak sadarkan diri dilantai markasnya dengan wajah benar-benar babak-belur. Belum lagi darah yang memang sudah terhiasi diwajah namja pirang itu. Sungguh mengerikan bagaimana Sehun menghajarnya habis-habisan.

"Chan sekarang bagaimana?" tanya Kai kebingungan beralih pada Chanyeol

"Mana aku tau..." lalu mendesah kasar mendapati jawaban buruk dari sahabat tingginya itu.

Ia baru saja akan kembali ingin menatapi keadaan mengenaskan Jin, tapi matanya tak sengaja mendapati sosok lain diantara mereka. Sosok yeoja yang meringkuk ketakutan diujung ruangan sana dan ia bisa tau siapa sosok yeoja itu. Ia kembali menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya melangkah mendekati yeoja tersebut.

"Sepertinya aku tau siapa dalang dari masalah ini..." ujarnya sengaja sekeras mungkin.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu Kai?"

"Ini dia dalangnya, pembuat kekacauan bukan-kah begitu?" Chanyeol mengikuti arah dimana Kai berada dan menemukan sosok yeoja disana. Yeoja cantik berambut panjang tengah meringkuk dan terisak kecil.

"Kim Hyuna, kau yang merencanakan ini bukan?" tanya Kai saat ia sudah berjongkok dihadapan yeoja itu.

"Hiks...hiks..." hanya isakan yang ia dapatkan, maka Kai mendengus malas.

"Hey, aku bertanya bukan ingin mendengar suara tangisanmu itu!"

"To-tolong jangan sa-sakiti aku hiks...kumohon..."

"Ck, walau aku tidak tau pasti masalahnya, tapi aku rasa kau-lah orang yang telah melakukan hal menjijikan seperti ini pada Luhan. Wae hah?" Kai membentak keras sampai Hyuna tersentak takut.

"Kai kau membuatnya takut!" Chanyeol bersuara mengingatkan.

"Biarkan saja, dia perlu dikasih pelajaran Chan, walau sebenarnya ini tidak ada kaitannya denganku..." selanjutnya Kai tertawa tak jelas.

Chanyeol terkejut kecil begitu merasa Sehun bergerak melepaskan bekapannya itu.

"Chan lepaskan aku!" masih datar dan menakutkan, tak ingin menjadi sasaran amukan Chanyeol pun terpaksa melepaskan Sehun begitu saja. Dan dimana namja pucat itu langsung melangkah kearah Kai yang bersama Hyuna disana.

"Kau..."

 **SRET**

"AKhh..."

"Sehun!"

Kai dan Chanyeol berteriak bersamaan melihat langsung bagaimana Sehun tak berperasaannya datang mencengkram kuat kerah seragam Hyuna. Dan tanpa merasa kasihan mengangkatnya hingga tubuh kecil yeoja itu sampai terpaksa berdiri tiba-tiba, bahkan sampai ikut terangkat sedikit Pula tubuh itu.

Dengan tatapa tajam menusuknya Sehun berikan pada Hyuna yang semakin ketakutan sambil meringis kecil terasa dicekik akibat cengkraman namja itu diseragamnya.

"Dari awal aku sudah tau bahwa kau, yang selama ini telah memperlakukan Luhan begitu buruknya. Kau yang merencanakan semua ini, mengganggu Luhan dan menyiksanya, kau pikir aku tidak tau hah?!" ujar Sehun menusuk matanya semakin mengkilat akan rasa bencinya terhadap yeoja didepannya ini. Yeoja busuk yang memang selama ini telah memperlakukan Luhan dengan begitu hinanya.

"Akhh...Se-Sehunn..."

"Dan aku rasa tau juga yang selama ini telah meminta Luhan untuk segera putus dengan begitu bukan?"

"..."

"Ayo jawab sialan! Jangan diam saja brengsek!" Sehun mulai membentaknya, sampai Hyuna tak bisa untuk tidak menangis kembali yang kini lebih menjadi.

"Hiks...ma-maafkan aku hiks...le-lepaskan Se-Sehun s-saakittt hiks..."

"Cih, yeoja busuk tidak tau diri!"

 **BRUK**

"AKHhh..."

Hyuna merintih kesakitan begitu tubuhnya terhantam kuat kelantai begitu Sehun dengan kejamnya melemparkan begitu saja tubuhnya itu. Hingga ia tergeletak tak berdaya disana sambil menangis pilu.

"Rasa sakit itu tidak sebanding dengan apa yang pernah kau lakukan terhadap Luhan, dan aku pastikan ini menjadi hal yang terakhir kau lakukan padanya, Jangan mengganggunya lagi atau apa pun itu! jika tidak-" Sehun menjeda dengan berbalik badan sejenak membelakangi yeoja itu.

"Kau dan dia, tidak akan pernah bernafas lagi didunia ini..."

Maka setelah itu Sehun melangkah meninggalkan tempat kotor itu begitu saja, meninggalkan lebih dulu kedua sahabatnya yang menatapi kepergiannya. Chanyeol dan Kai beralih sekali lagi pada Hyuna dimana yeoja itu terlihat menyedihkan. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat karena ketakutan dan menangis keras.

Memandang sedikit iba pada yeoja itu Sebelum Chanyeol menyenggol sengaja lengan Kai untuk menyadarkan. Lalu keduanya pun memutuskan untuk menyusul Sehun meninggalkan ruangan itu. Menyisakan Hyuna yang masih terisak juga berteriak frustasi disana.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Astaga!"

Baekhyun terkejut bukan main saat baru saja berbalik badan keluar dari ruang kesehatan. Ia dikejutkan dengan sosok Sehun yang berjalan sendiri dengan gontai dan sedikit pincang kearahnya. Belum lagi keadaan namja itu sudah tampak seperti mayat hidup atau lebih parahnya lagi seperti _Zombie_ yang berjalan.

Kacau, berantakan dan penuh luka berdarah sungguh mengerikan menurutnya. Ia sampai mengidik nyeri sendiri ditempatnya, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada namja itu?

"Luhan?" mengerti aka maksud Sehun, Baekhyun pun hanya bisa mengarahkan telunjuk kanannya mengarah kearah pintu dibelakangnya. Secara tidak langsung menjawab apa yang telah Sehun pertanyakan.

"Terima kasih Baekhyun-shi."

Seperti disiram air dingin Baekhyun seketika membeku ditempat berkedip-kedip bodoh, bahkan saat tak ada lagi sosok Sehun didepannya tadi. Hanya karena mendapatkan sebuah senyuman sangat minim milik kekasih sahabatnya itu ia jadi merasa bodoh melihatnya. Belum lagi ketika Sehun mengucapkan kata sederhana namun penuh makna itu.

Ucapan terima kasih mungkin sudah biasa ia terima, namun berbeda rasanya ketika mendapatkannya dari si playboy terkenal sekolah mereka. Hahh...sepertinya ia sudah berlebihan hanya karena senyuman Sehun.

.

Sementara didalam ruang kesehatan Sehun diam ditempatnya tepat masih berada didepan pintu yang telah ia tutup. Kedua matanya memandang pedih pada sosok namja mungil diranjang depannya sana, tengah duduk dengan wajah ditekuk sambil memainkan tak jelas jari-jemarinya disana. Ia akan meringis kecil memaksa untuk tersenyum tapi bibirnya terasa sakit akibat luka sobek terdapat diujung bibir bawahnya itu.

Tak ada niatan untuk langsung menampilkan dirinya didepan kekasihnya itu, Sehun justru melangkah pelan menuju kearah beradanya ranjang yang kosong tepat disebelahan dengan ranjang yang Luhan. Disana ia berhasil mendudukan dirinya dipinggiran ranjang tersebut. Mendesah kecil sekilas sebelum ia membiarkan tubuh lelahnya terbaring diatas ranjang itu tanpa Luhan menyadari keberadaannya.

Sebuah tirai putih yang menghubungkan tempatnya berada dengan Luhan. Tirai _bergorden_ putih membatasi keduanya jadi jelas saja Luhan tak mengetahui jika Sehun sudah ada bersamanya. Sehun baru saja akan bersuara sesuatu tapi terpaksa ia tahan karena akan dua hal, pertama akibat rasa sakit yang harus ia derita dari bibir terlukanya, kedua karena Luhan lebih dulu menyerukan suaranya. Bersuara hanya untuk menggumamkan nama Sehun.

"Sehun..."

Ia jadi merasa hatinya berdenyut sakit mendengar bagaimana suara penuh kepedihan dari Luhan. Ingin rasanya ia langsung beranjak bangun menghampiri Luhan dan membawa sosok lemah itu kedalam bekapan hangat nan penuh kerinduan yang ia miliki. Mengatakan jika semua telah berakhir dan mereka akan tetap bersama.

Walau kenyataannya Sehun tak melakukan hal apa yang sungguh sangat ingin ia lakukan, tapi ditempatnya ia sampai meraih seprai diranjang itu untuk ia remas sebagai alihan menahan hasratnya tersebut. Sampai pada akhirnya ia menghembuskan nafas pelan tetap dalam posisi terbaring, memandang keatas langit-langit.

 _twinkle, twinkle, little star_

 _how i wonder what you are_

Sehun mengalihkan wajahnya kesamping, menatapi sambil tersenyum tipis. Sebelum membawa satu tangannya kearah dimana tirai itu berada.

 _up above the world so high_

 _like a diamond in the sky_

Tanpa menghentikan mulurnya yang sibuk mengeluarkan suara beratnya yang mungkin tak akan bagus didengar. Jujur saja ia payah dalam hal bernyanyi lagu apa pun.

 _twinkle, twinkle, little star_

 _how i wonder what you are_

Semakin mengulum senyuman yang lebar tanpa memperdulikan rasa perih dibibir terlukanya itu. Saat ia sudah menghentikan nyanyiannya, terdiam sesaat karena tak mendapati suara apa pun dari sosok Luhan disana. Lalu ia berujar kini.

"Aku memang tak pernah memandangi bintang-bintang dimalam hari, karena aku tidak pernah ada waktu untuk melakukannya, tapi ssshhh..." ia hentikan sesaat akibat mendapati rasa sakit kembali ia rasakan, dan memaksakannya untuk melanjutkan ucapannya itu.

"Menurutku aku bisa kapan saja melihat bintang, bahkan waktu disiang hari karena aku merasa telah memiliki bintang yang jauh lebih bersinar. Bintang yang indah melebihi bintang dilangit sana, bintang yang bisa membuatku gila, bintang yang nakal sshhh...karena sudah mengusik pikiran dan hatiku, bintang yang-"

 **SRET**

Sehun menghentikan ocehannya dengan mata sipitnya ia lebarkan. Ia menatapi rindu sosok Luhan yang telah menampakan dirinya dari balik tirai itu. Tirai yang ia sibak cepat dan berdiri menatapinya dengan mata merah dan wajah yang basah oleh air mata. Tatapan tajam namun Sehun bisa mengetahui jika dari tatapan itu tersimpan akan rasa rindu disana.

"Brengsek!" Luhan mengumpatinya dengan suara bergetar.

Tapi Sehun membalasnya dengan senyuman senangnya, beranjak bangun dan membawa tubuhnya jadi duduk dipinggir ranjang kembali tepat dihadapan Luhan yang masih berdiri ditempatnya.

"Bintang yang saat ini berdiri dihadapanku dengan tatapannya yang penuh akan rasa rindu, dan bintang yang...selalu aku cintai seumur hidupku."

"Hiks...hiks..."

"Aku merindukanmu... _bintangku_ " Sehun mengatakannya dengan berbisik, lalu mengangkat satu tangannya kedepan untuk meraih tangan mungil Luhan. Membawanya untuk ia genggam erat dan perlahan ia tarik agar kekasihnya itu lebih mendekat padanya.

"Hey, apa kau tidak merindukanku juga?" ucapnya lembut mendongak sedikit memperhatikan Bagaimana wajah basah kekasihnya itu. Seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa diantara mereka Sehun kembali tersenyum lembut.

"Luhan..." panggilnya dengan nada yang terdengar lembut. Sebelum ia melihat Luhan bergerak perlahan maju lebih dekat dan melingkarkan kedua tangan kekasihnya itu dilehernya.

Memeluknya erat seakan tak ingin mereka terpisahkan, kemudian baru-lah terdengar kembali suara isak kecil Luhan didalam dekapannya. Sehun lantas membalas memeluk lebih erat lagi pinggang kekasih kecilnya itu. Membiarkan Luhan benar menangis sepuasnya disana.

"Hiks...hiks...Aku _mencintaimu_ hiks..."

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"A-Aakhh...ssshhhh...sa-sakittt!"

"Tapi saat dipukul kenapa tidak berteriak kesakitan seperti itu?"

"Tidak tau, aakhhh...sakit sayang pelan-pelan!"

Luhan merengut kecil beberapa saat lalu tersenyum sambil masih membiarkan tangannya berkerja mengobati luka-luka yang terdapat diwajah kekasihnya itu. Sedikit tak tega ketika Sehun akan meringis kesakitan begitu tak sengaja ia menekan lebih luka-luka itu. Sehun yang kesakitan sendiri apa lagi saat obat luka itu benar mengenai lukanya yang terbuka.

Sekitar Lima menit dalam tangisan dan saling memeluk, akhirnya Luhan telah menghentikan tangisnya berjalan kearah lemari obat-obatan diujung ruangan sana. Sambil berkata akan mengobati luka-luka yang ada diwajah Sehun. Maka tanpa mengubah posisi mereka yang mana Sehun masih dalam duduknya, dan Luhan berdiri tepat dihadapannya.

Mengobatinya dengan begitu telaten, tertawa kecil akibat melihat bagaimana raut wajah jelek Sehun ketika menahan rasa sakitnya. Dan mereka jadi tertawa bersama seakan melupakan hal buruk yang baru saja mereka alami bersama.

Sibuk akan kegiatannya Sehun sendiri malah menikmati pemandangan yang tengah ia tatapi didepannya ini. Wajah cantik Luhan walau ada sedikit luka kecil pula disana. Tapi tetap saja kecantikan kekasihnya itu tak hilang sedikit pun, justru terlihat lucu dengan sebuah _plaster_ kecil bergambar rusa tertempel dipelipisnya. Sehun mengulum senyumannya.

"Kenapa tersenyum seperti itu?" Luhan pertanya saat sadar Sehun tersenyum memandangnya.

"Tidak, hanya senang melihat kekasihku" ia mencibit lucu dan Sehun terkekeh kecil, terhenti Sehun mata kini tak sengaja terpaku pada leher kekasihnya itu.

Diam sesaat dengan tatapannya berubah seketika, berubah teduh tepat pada sesuatu yang ada dileher Luhan. Sebuah tanda merah keunguan yang Sehun tau apa itu, mengangkat tangannya kedepan guna menyentuh tanda itu disana.

"Mianhae, jika saja pada saat itu aku datang tepat waktu kau tidak akan-"

"Sehun..." dengan cepat Luhan menyahuti ucapan Sehun, memotongnya karena ia tak ingin mendengarkan kelanjutan apa yang kekasihnya itu ucapan tadi. Ia bahkan sudah menghentikan pergerakannya yang tadi mengobati luka-luka itu. Menatap dalam tepat pada sepasang manik tajam namja pucat itu.

"Aku tidak suka kau berkata seperti itu, aku tidak menyalahkanmu saat kau datang terlambat. Asalkan kau sudah datang menyelamatkanku maka itu sudah cukup bagiku..." Luhan membalasinya agar Sehun tau jika tidak seharusnya namja itu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Karena aku percaya, pada saat itu kau akan datang padaku..."

"Yah, aku datang padamu karena aku mendengarmu memanggilku."

Luhan merasa akan gila tidak tau harus bagaimana lagi menyampaikan dan mengeluarkan perasaan cinta yang ia miliki terhadap namja pucat ini. Ia sama seperti Sehun begitu tidak bisa menahan perasaannya sendiri. Ia terlalu gila dengan segala hal yang dimiliki Sehun untuknya. Merasa jika mulai saat ini ia tidak akan pernah membagi cintanya kepada siapa pun.

Sehun untuknya, miliknya tiada yang boleh merebut dan menyentuhnya jika selain dirinya sendiri. Biarkan saja ia _egois_ karena rasa _egoisnya_ -lah untuk kebahagiaannya.

Sehun terkejut kini ketika melihat Luhan bergerak tak terduga, namja kecilnya itu saat ini tengah nekat melepaskan _Blazer_ seragamnya begitu saja, diikuti dengan dasi marunnya yang ia lepaskan pula. Sebelum berakhir membuka satu-persatu kancing seragam putihnya. Sambil menatapi intens Sehun yang dalam keterkejutannya.

"Luhan, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Hapuskan-lah semuanya, tanda-tanda ini hilangkan-lah karena ini bukan milikmu, tak ada yang boleh membuatnya disini selain dirimu Sehun-ah, jadi tolong hapuskan!"

"Luhan..."

"Kumohon Sehun-ah hiks...aku hanya milikmu hiks...milikmuu..."

Tak ada yang bisa Sehun lakukan saat ini, ia kalut merasa bodoh mendapati Luhan kembali menangis dalam keadaan memohon padanya. Ia ingin sekali memukuli dirinya sendiri merasa jika ia tidak bisa menjadi kekasih yang baik untuk Luhan. Merasa gagal untuk menjaga Luhan agar tetap menjadi miliknya seorang. Walau pada akhirnya ia jelas masih memiliki namja itu sepenuhnya.

Namun ketika teringat bayangan bagaimana dengan keji dan hinanya si brengsek Jin telah mengotori kekasihnya itu. Ia marah tak terima karena bagaimana pun juga Luhan hanya miliknya dan hanya ia satu-satunya yang boleh menyentuh miliknya itu.

Tidak boleh yang lainnya! Jika perlu ia akan sedia dengan senang hati membunuh siapa pun yang telah menyakiti dan menorehkan luka pada sang kekasih. Baik itu dirinya sekali pun, ia akan benar membunuh dirinya sendiri jika itu terjadi. Karena Luhan adalah seluruh jiwanya, jika sekali tersakiti maka Sehun akan terasa mati. Berlebihan memang, tapi itulah yang ia rasakan.

Ia gila karena cintanya.

"Yah, kau memang hanya milikku bukan yang lainnya..." maka dari itu Sehun bersedia menghapus semua noda menjijikan yang telah mengotori miliknya itu.

Dengan membiarkan Luhan terus melepaskan kancing baju, Sehun bergerak mendaratkan wajahnya menempel pada kulit mulus dada kekasihnya itu. Menghirup aroma khas yang menyenangkan hanya Luhan yang memilikinya. Mengecupnya lembut sebelum membuat tanda cintanya disana. Saat itu Luhan berdesis kecil menikmatinya.

Saat keseluruhan semua kancingnya terlepas Luhan memberikan beban tubuhnya pada Sehun, memeluk kembali leher namja itu dengan mata yang tertutup. Membiarkan Sehun kini mulai berkerja pada tubuhnya. Membuat lukisan tanda cinta mereka disana hingga tak seorang pun yang bisa menggantikannya.

"A-aahh..." kedua tangannya mencengkram kuat dikedua pundak Sehun, kepala yang ia dongakan agar Sehun semakin memberinya tanda tersebut. Menutupi semua tanda yang telah Jin berikan disekitar lehernya. Dan kini Sehun-lah pemenangnya jika dirinya memang seharusnya milik Oh Sehun seorang.

"Se-Sehunnhh...aahh..."

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Baekhyun tenanglah!"

"Aku hanya...takut Kyung."

"Percaya-lah jika Sehun akan melindungi Luhan."

"Ta-tapi-"

"Luhan akan baik-baik saja!"

Terpaksa mendesah pasrah mendengar segala keyakinan yang Kyungsoo berikan agar diri dapat percaya, jika Luhan akan baik-baik saja. Ia hanya terlalu takut dan cemas akan keadaan Luhan saat ini. Sebagaimana perasaan seorang sahabat ia jelas tak ingin terjadi hal yang lebih buruk lagi, Luhan alami. Ia benar tak tenang sekarang apa lagi ketika kedua sahabat Sehun telah menjelaskan semuanya.

Menjelaskan apa yang baru saja Luhan dan Sehun alami, hal buruk sangat sampai ia ingin sekali mendatangi para penjahat yang telah menyakiti sahabat rusanya itu. Ia ingin mengamuk dan menghabisi semuanya. Merasa sedih bagaimana hal buruk ini telah dialami Luhan seorang diri. Ia merasa gagal menjadi sahabat yang baik untuk Luhan, yang bahkan hal seperti ini pun ia tak tau telah menimpa sahabatnya tersebut.

"Percaya-lah heum!" sekali lagi Kyungsoo menyakininya dan ia mengangguk kecil.

Sebelum ia meraih tubuh lebih kecil Kyungsoo untuk dipeluknya, sebagai bentuk pengalihan jika ia harus lebih tenang sekarang. Kyungsoo tak menolaknya justru membalas lebih erat tubuh sahabatnya itu. Sementara kedua namja lainnya jadi saling bertatapan tak jelas.

"Yang jelas sekarang, masalah telah terselesaikan aku juga yakin Sehun tidak akan membiarkan mereka semua masih berkeliaran disekolah kita."

"Maksudmu?" Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukan mereka, kini beralih pada kedua sosok namja lainnya diantara mereka itu.

"Sehun pasti akan memberitahu pada hyungnya, jika Jin berserta anggotanya akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah, dan Hyuna akan _diskors_ sementara waktu" Kai menjelaskan disertai anggukan santai dari Chanyeol disebelahnya.

"Bagus jika itu benar, karena aku takut jika mereka masih ingin mengganggu Luhan lagi..." timbal Kyungsoo bernafas legah.

"Tapi tenang saja, Sehun tidak akan membiarkan hal ini terjadi lagi" cetus Chanyeol yang kini didapati anggukan oleh ketiga lainnya.

"Hahhh...hari ini rasanya sungguh melelahkan..."

"Yah, kau benar Kai tubuhku bahkan jadi terasa pegal semua..." keluh kedua namja tinggi itu sambil memijit-mijit kecil dibagian tubuh mereka yang benar terasa pegal akibat sedikit berkelahi tadi.

"Hey, bagaimana kalau kita kekantin saja? Aku rasa kalian pasti merasa lapar" usul Kyungsoo tiba-tiba.

"Yak, Kyungsoo kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengajak mereka?" tapi Baekhyun tampaknya tak suka akan hal itu.

"Wae? Sesekali tidak apa Baek, lagi pula sebagai rasa terima kasih karena mereka sudah menyelamatkan Luhan bukan?"

"Itu benar, bayangkan saja jika tidak ada aku yang melihat mereka? Ck pasti sahabat kalian itu sudah-"

"Andwae! Jangan katakan apa pun lagi, aku tak ingin mendengarnya!" Kai terkekeh kecil melihat ekspresi jelek Baekhyun ketika cemberut itu.

"Yasudah makanya, kita makan bersama saja dikantin lagi pula hanya makan saja kok" sahut Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo mengangguk terima.

"Tapi Luhan?"

"Eishh...ada Sehun arra! Kau begitu takut sekali hah?!" berengut lagi sampai rasa Baekhyun ingin memukul wajah tengik Kai didepannya ini.

"Yasudah, terserah huh!" maka berbalik ketus Baekhyun menarik tangan Kyungsoo untuk pergi lebih dulu kearah kantin sekolah mereka.

"Ckckkk...namja yang judes sekali, lihat saja nanti dia akan menjadi kekasih Park Chanyeol!"

"Yak, kenapa aku hah?"

"Wae? Bukannya kau tertarik dengan namja itu?"

"Hah? Siapa yang bilang sialan?"

"Aku ahahahaa..."

"Brengsek kau hitam!"

Selanjutnya keempat namja itu pun berlalu meninggalkan depan ruang kesehatan untuk segera pergi menuju kantin dan makan bersama. Meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan yang tampak memerlukan waktu untuk keduanya tetap bersama dengan segala urusan mereka didalam sana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masih dikit? Banyak typonya?**

 **Silahkan out! Wkwkwkkk bercanda XD**

 **Yah, mau gimana lagi untungnya saya masih bisa lanjut bukan dari pada saya telantarin ff ini? -_-**

 **Yang tanya itu Jin siapa? Itu adalah Jin tomang/? Wkas alias Jin tampannya betes/? Bts maksudnya XD maaf yah biasnya yg saya nistakan hehee... Cuma nongol disitu doang kok setelah itu saya out'in dia #tawaSetanbarengVivi XD**

 **Yosh! Satu chap selesai dan ini gk lama ametkan? Jelas karena saya bakal usahain agar bisa upfast, habis kemungkinan setelah NOY selesai, saya bakal bawa project baru ni**

 **Ff baru yang jelas masih pairingnya si pasang suami-istri favorite saya HunHan, mungkin dengan sedikit genre yang berbeda, cerita yang berbeda karena saya udah nyusul giman jalan ceritanya...**

 **Sekali" buat ff yang gk terlalu berbau romance tapi banyak adegan panasnya-lahh? Boong kok hehee... Saya bakal buat ff yang sedikit ada scene actionnya lah, biar beda gitu...**

 **Jadi yang kepengen tunggu aja yah, dan moga ff saya yang ini bisa end dengan baik, amieennn^^**

 **Oke, tetep Terima kasih untuk semuanya, terutama pembaca setia ff saya^^, rev, foll and fav Arigato ne!^^**

 **Akhir kata sampai jumpa dichap selanjutnya^^**

 **Sayonara^^**

 **Xdhinnie0595**

 **23/09/16**


	16. Chapter 16

"A-aahh...ahh...se-sedikit la-aahh gihh...aahh..."

"Se-Seehuunnhhh-AHhh...hahh...hah..."

Dengan tanpa ada sisa sedikit pun Sehun meneguk semua cairan cinta Luhan yang telah melewati masa klimaksnya baru saja. Usainya ia bergerak memperbaiki keadaan kekasihnya itu, memasang langsung kembali celana dalam berserta celana kain seragam Luhan. Sementara namja kecilnya itu masih dalam keadaan terengah-engah akan masa orgasmenya.

Luhan yang sibuk mengatur pernafasannya dengan wajah memerah, ia beralih pada Sehun didepannya itu. Menatapinya sesaat sebelum ia mengeluarkan suaranya terdengar pelan.

"Sehun, wae?" tanyanya dan Sehun yang ditanya hanya tersenyum lembut padanya, berebahkan tubuhnya tepat disebelum tubuh setengah telanjang Luhan.

Mendesah pelan sambil melipat kedua lengannya kekepala sebagai bantal, menatapi kala diam langit-langit putih ruang kesehatan sekolah mereka yang masih saja sepi. Luhan ikut diam memperhatikannya dengan wajah rada kebingungan.

"Sehun..."

"Hahh...aku merasa terlalu lelah untuk meneruskannya, tak apa'kan?" Luhan berkedip beberapa kali menerima balasan tatapan lembut dari kekasihnya itu yang sudah beralih penuh padanya.

"heum...aku tak memaksa untuk meneruskannya Sehun jika kau merasa lelah."

Sehun mengubah posisinya jadi baring menyamping kearah Luhan, dengan tangan yang terulur ia rapikan anak rambut halus milik kekasihnya itu. Tanpa henti menatapi sepasang manik rusa bening yang selalu ia kagumi ketika melihatnya. Kedua manik yang berhasil membuatnya larut untuk terus menatapinya.

"Tapi apa tidak apa-apa denganmu? Maksudku-"

 **CUP**

Luhan memejamkan seketika kedua matanya, menikmati betapa nyamannya ia rasakan saat kedua bibir lembut Sehun menempel lembut dikeningnya yang terbuka. Seakan berada disurga tenang dan sangat nyaman saat bersama kekasihnya itu. Merasa hanya mereka berdua-lah yang hidup didunia ini dengan rasa cinta keduanya.

Sehun menjauh sedikit kembali terebah setelah tadi ia bangunkan tubuhnya guna mengecupi cinta kening Luhan. Ia tatapi wajah terpejam indah Luhan disana, sungguh pemandangan yang indah.

"Gwaenchana, aku bisa menanganinya lagi pula rasanya tubuhku mati rasa, dan bagaimana bisa aku menyentuhmu jika seperti ini?" Luhan tertawa kecil mendengarnya, lalu ikut menyampingkan tubuhnya menghadap pada Sehun sehingga mereka jadi saling berhadapan.

"Apa perlu aku yang bekerja sekarang? Kau tiduran saja, sementara aku yang akan bergerak heum?"

"Hey, sejak kapan kau bisa berkata seperti itu heum?"

"Sejak hari ini hihihiii..."

Sehun mengulum bibirnya tersenyum gemas melihat Luhan tampak begitu senang saat ini, walau ia sempat tak menyangka jika Luhan bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu padanya. Mengusulkan untuk tetap lanjut dengan namja kecil itu yang bekerja? Sehun bukan namja bodoh yang tak mengerti akan hal-hal seperti itu. Ia bahkan bisa dibilang mahir dalam hal bersetubuh dengan pasangannya. Tapi berbeda dengan Luhan, kekasihnya.

Ia beranjak lagi yang mana kini menempatkan dirinya diatas tubuh lebih kecil Luhan. Menindihnya tak begitu tertekan dibawah sana. Ia bertumpuh pada kedua sikut lengannya sedangkan kedua tangannya menangkup wajah cantik Luhan.

"Tidak, tapi bukan karena aku menolaknya. Aku hanya butuh istirahat sayang..."

"Mianhae Sehun-ah, seharusnya aku tau hal itu."

"Tidak apa" keduanya saling melemparkan senyuman mereka sebelum namja yang diatas menempelkan kedua tubuh mereka, memeluk erat tubuh kecil itu. Luhan menerima dengan baik membalas pelukan hangat Sehun dan membiarkan namjanya menempelkan wajah disela perpotongan lehernya.

"Aku ingin tidur, jadi bangunkan aku saat sore tiba sayang..."

Tangannya ia peluk pinggang Sehun dan satunya lagi bergerak mengelus sayang kepala namja pucat itu. Memberinya kehangatan agar Sehun juga merasakan kenyamanan diantara mereka. Ia tersenyum tanpa henti melakukannya, lalu memejamkan kedua matanya dan berucap pelan setengah berbisik.

"Ne, Sehun-ah jaljayo..."

Maka disana diruang kesehatan keduanya terlelap damai, saling berpelukan berbagi kehangatan dengan dunia mimpi menemani mereka bersama.

 **...**

 **...**

 **Chapter 16**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Sehunnhh...he-hentikannhhh..." Luhan menggeliat kecil akibat mendapatkan ciuman bertubi-tubi dari kekasihnya, dipintu terbuka rumah Luhan kini mereka berada. Saat setelah sampai disana tepat usai jam bekerjanya Luhan selesai. Sehun langsung mengantar namjanya itu pulang.

Sampai disana ia jadi tak ingin berpisah dari kekasihnya itu, dan mendorong sedikit kasar tubuh kecil Luhan kedinding rumah itu. Tanpa ampun ia memberinya ciuman dimana-mana, entah itu wajah atau dileher Luhan sekali pun. Maka dari itu Luhan hanya bisa pasrah menerimanya.

Tanpa menolak atau memberontak ia diam menikmatinya karena jujur Luhan menyukainya justru. Ia tersenyum geli terkadang akan mendorong kecil tubuh Sehun agar sedikit menjauh darinya. Karena tubuh Sehun sungguh membuatnya tak bisa berhafas begitu dihimpitnya. Ketika ia ingin mendorongnya lagi Sehun justru malah menahannya dan menciumnya begitu penuh nafsu seperti sekarang.

"Eummngghhh..."

Suara kecipak peraduan kedua sepasang bibir itu jelas terdengar, sesekali lenguhan halus Luhan ikut menyahuti kegiatan keduanya. Dan Sehun yang tadi menahan kedua tangan Luhan kini beralih hingga memeluk penuh tubuh kecil itu, sampai hampir tak terlihat oleh tubuhnya. Luhan menjerit kecil tubuhnya pun rasanya mulai terasa memanas.

Sampai Sehun melepaskan ciuman menuntun mereka, Luhan terengah-engah dengan kepala yang terdongak akibat Sehun alih menyerang lehernya. Lehernya yang mungkin akan terpenuhi oleh semua tanda kepemilikan dari seorang Oh Sehun seorang. Luhan tak memperdulikannya membiarkan kekasihnya itu terus melakukannya, karena jelas memang hanya Sehun seorang yang boleh melakukannya.

Ia mengarahkan satu tangannya untuk menutupi mulutnya, satunya lagi meremas lengan seragam Sehun hingga kusut sebagai pelampiasannya. Membekap mulutnya kuat tak sengaja ketika merasakan betapa ia cukup geli sebenarnya begitu gigi-gigi Sehun bergesekan langsung dengan kulit lehernya yang cukup sensitif itu.

"Aahhmmpphhh...Se-Sehuunnn..." tak sadar jika ia mulai merengek rasanya tubuhnya itu seketika melemas seperti jeli, akan meleleh jatuh kebawah jika saja Sehun tak memeluknya dengan erat saat ini.

Sehun pun akhirnya menghentikan kegiatannya itu, menjauhkan wajahnya dari perpotongan leher kekasih kecilnya. Alih menatapi wajah memerah Luhan yang terengah. Sungguh menggoda dan begitu manisnya. Ia tersenyum senang.

"Sehunn..."

"Hm?" Luhan balik menatapi Sehun begitu kekasihnya itu menjauhkan tangannya yang tadi menutupi mulutnya itu. Tatapan sayu Luhan yang tampak malu-malu membuat Sehun ingin menjerit saja.

"Apa kau a-akan..." Sehun mengernyit kecil mendengar Luhan memutuskan ucapannya itu.

"Akan apa?" dan Luhan memalingkan wajahnya cepat tanpa melihat kearah Sehun lagi, wajah memerahnya semakin merah karena ia kini tengah merona hebat.

"Apa ka-kau akan me-melanjutkan ya-yang tadi?" entah mengapa Luhan ingin sekali mengutuk dirinya yang sekarang malah tampak seperti seorang gadis tersipu, bahkan suaranya tadi terdengar bergetar dan terbatah. Seperti baru pertama kali saja ia seperti ini pada kekasihnya.

Padahal sudah biasa mereka berciuman dan menghabiskan waktu bersama, tapi kenapa kali ini ia baru merasa begitu gugup setengah mati? Oh ayolah, mereka bahkan sebelum benar-benar menjadi sepasang kekasih dari landasan cinta pun sudah melakukan lebih dari ini.

Sehun untuk sesaat terdiam saja memandang sedikit bingung pada kekasihnya itu, sebelum ia mengerti betul maksud akan ucapan Luhan barusan, ia tersenyum lebar dan bergerak kembali memeluk erat tubuh kecil itu. Membawa wajahnya tenggelam dipundak Luhan.

"Hahaa..." ia malah tertawa kecil

"Ke-kenapa tertawa?" tanya Luhan keheranan mendapati Sehun tertawa.

"Sayang aku mencintaimu."

"A-aku tau itu-"

"Besok jangan lupa, aku ingin melihatmu ada dikursi penonton arra!" Luhan terdiam pula sesaat dengan matanya ia kedipkan beberapa kali sebelum tersenyum pula, lalu balas memeluk tatkalah eratnya ditubuh Sehun sambil mengangguk semangat.

"Ne, besok kau akan melihatku ada disana, dan aku akan menjadi pendukungmu yang nomor satu" Sehun kembali tertawa kecil diikuti oleh Luhan pula.

"Oh, aku merasa tersanjung sekali..."

"Sehun hahaa..." dengan gemas Luhan sedikit memukul kecil punggung Sehun masih tertawa senang, sampai merasa tubuh keduanya bergoyang kecil kesamping kanan dan kiri, karena Sehun yang sengaja menggoyangkannya. Dan hening akhirnya terjadi.

Masih dalam posisinya sama, mereka tak lagi bersuara apa pun terdiam satu sama lain. Bukan karena tak ingin kembali bercanda-tawa hanya saja keduanya ingin menikmati lebih lama lagi suasana hangat mereka saat ini. Saling berpelukan erat dan tak ingin ini lekas berakhir.

Sebelum tiba-tiba Luhan bergerak hendak melepaskan pelukan mereka, Sehun sampai terkejut karenanya. Luhan yang menatapnya dengan raut wajah senang penuh semangat.

"Sehun, tunggu disini ne!" setelah mengucapkan itu namja rusa itu pun seketika berlari kedalam rumahnya, entah karena apa tapi ia tampak berburu-buru. Maka Sehun hanya bisa menatapinya bingung dan menunggunya.

Sekitar setengah menit Luhan datang dengan masih berlari kecil, menghampirinya sambil tersenyum ceria sungguh manis. Sehun bahkan sempat-sempatnya terpaku menatapi sosok kecil ini yang sudah berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Ia berkedip mata beberapa kali memperhatikan namja kecil itu.

"Wae?"

"Sehun, ini untukmu..." dengan kedua tangan memegang sebuah bungkusan kecil Luhan menyodorkannya didepan Sehun, masih tersenyum malu-malu kini. Sehun sejenak beralih pada bungkusan itu.

"Mwoya?" Sehun mengerut kecil didahinya

"Buka saja, itu untukmu kok."

Sedikit ragu-ragu sebenarnya tapi Sehun menggerakan tangannya mengambil bungkusan tersebut. Meraihnya sebelum ia buka apa isi dari bungkusan itu Sehun menatapi sedikit bengong pada kekasihnya itu. Dan Luhan tertawa kecil melihatnya karena Sehun jadi tampak lucu. Setelah itu pada akhirnya Sehun pun mulai membuka perlahan bungkusan tersebut. Dibukanya dan seketika matanya melebar lucu begitu tau apa sebenarnya isi bungkusan itu.

"Luhan i-ini... _Handband_?" tanyanya kembali menatapi Luhan yang mengangguk langsung.

"Heum, waktu itu aku tidak tau harus memberimu apa, jadi aku beli saja itu karena aku pikir kau bisa memakainya nanti. Walau tak sebanding dengan apa yang pernah kau berikan kepadaku..." ucap Luhan malu-malu sedikit ia poutkan bibirnya ketika diakhiran katanya.

"Tapi aku ingin sekali memberimu sesuatu seperti apa yang kau lakukan, sesuatu yang bisa kau pakai dariku."

Luhan terdiam menatapi heran Sehun karena namja itu diam saja, menatapi dalam benda yang telah ia berikan kepadanya. Kenapa? Apa Sehun tak menyukai pemberiannya itu? Atau jelek-kah?

"Wae? Kau tidak menyukainya? Sehun?" Sehun mengangkat wajahnya yang tadi ia tekuk sedikit, membalas tatapan Luhan dengan sedikit datar. Sampai Luhan berpikir jika namja pucat ini mungkin tengah marah padanya.

"Se-hun-"

 **GREB**

Sehun benar tak henti bertindak tiba-tiba dimana namja itu selalu membuatnya terkejut. Seperti sekarang Luhan merasa terkejut akibat Sehun menarik tubuhnya kuat, memeluknya lalu menciumnya dengan begitu bergairah. Melumat penuh kedua bibirnya tanpa henti secara bergantian. Jadi ia hanya bisa menerimanya dengan ia perlahan menutup kedua matanya itu.

"aammpphhh..." lenguhnya sangat kecil sambil meletakan kedua tangannya menyentuh dada bidang kekasihnya itu. Meremasnya pelan ketika Sehun sudah membuatnya kualahan akan ciuman mereka yang kesekian kalinya terjadi.

Dua menit berlalu Sehun lepaskan ciumannya, membenturkan pelan keningnya hingga menempel pada kening milik Luhan. Dan suara deru nafas mereka beradu bersahutan.

"Sayang, kau benar-benar membuatku gila heum..."

"Hahh...hah..." Luhan masih terengah membuka matanya dan langsung bertemu dengan sepasang manik tajam kekasihnya itu, ia tersenyum sipu.

"Saat hari dimana aku pergi tanpa bilang padamu, aku membelinya dan sempat bertanya pada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo kira-kira apa yang harus aku berikan padamu...maaf jika tidak bagus untukmu..."

"Tidak, ini sangat bagus-Ani ini sungguh istimewah untukku dan gomawo..."

Luhan kembali tersenyum senang merasa bersyukur jika pada akhirnya Sehun menerima baik hadiah pemberiannya itu. Ia sempat ragu untuk memberikannya karena itu bukan apa-apa, bukan suatu benda yang bernilai untuk kekasihnya itu dan tak sebagus kalung miliknya.

"Jadi kau menyukainya?" tanyanya sambil menjauhi sedikit wajahnya untuk melihat reaksi wajah Sehun saat ini.

"Yah, sangat menyukainya seperti aku semakin menyukaimu" Sehun membalas ikut tersenyum tipis

"Syukurlah jika begitu..."

Dan Sehun tak bisa untuk tidak kembali membawa tubuh kecil itu kedalam pelukannya lagi. Ia merasa amat senang sekarang. Luhan-lah penyebabnya sampai melupakan segala kesedihannya yang sempat ia rasakan itu.

"Dan besok aku harap kau memakainya Sehun-ah."

"Tentu, aku pasti akan memakainya sebagai keberuntunganku dipertandingan nanti..."

"Heum, aku mencintaimu Sehun-ah."

"Aku jauh lebih mencintaimu sayang..."

Maka pada malam itu keduanya merasa sangat bahagia dengan kebersamaan mereka. Hingga malam semakin larut Sehun pulang keapartementnya dengan senyuman tak henti tercipta diwajah tampannya, tak lupa _Handband_ pemberian Luhan sesekali ia menciumnya, sampai esok hari datang ia akan benar memakainya tepat saat pertandingan dimulai. Tanpa perduli jika esok akan menjadi pertandingannya yang terakhir kalinya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Sehun berhenti ditempatnya ketika sepasang manik tajamnya menemukan sosok pria dewasa tengah berdiri bersandar dipintu apartementnya itu. Sosok Kris yang entah sejak kapan ada disana, dengan perlahan ia melangkah mendekatinya.

"Hyung..." panggilnya membuat Kris berpaling padanya dan menegakan tubuh tingginya itu

"Oh, kau baru pulang?" tanya Kris berbasa-basi mendapatkan gumaman kecil dari adiknya itu

"Tumben hyung kemari, ada apa?"

"Hanya berkunjung saja dan..."

Sehun sudah menduganya jika hyungnya itu tak mungkin hanya datang berkunjung saja, pastinya akan ada sesuatu yang ingin pria itu katakan padanya saat ini. Entah apa itu yang jelas pasti ada kaitannya dengan dirinya.

"Melihat keadaanmu, itu saja" Kris tersenyum kecil diakhir katanya, membuat Sehun semakin berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

"Oh, sebaiknya kita masuk saja hyung!" ia pun bergerak membuka pintu apartementnya, mempersilahkan hyungnya itu masuk kedalam. Jelas saja Kris mengikutinya masuk kedalam dan melihat-lihat seisi apartement adiknya itu.

Tampak sedikit berantakan, hal wajar bagi Kris karena ia tau bagaimana Sehun sebelumnya. Adiknya yang masih belum bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri ia tau hal itu. Terkadang ia cemas jika mengingatnya karena mereka pisah tempat tinggal selama ini. Cemas dengan keadaan Sehun yang bahkan tak bisa mengatur pola makannya, dan anak itu selalu hanya bisa memesan dan memakan makanan siap saji saja.

"Hyung ingin meminum sesuatu?" Sehun menawari berhasil menghentikan lamunan hyungnya itu.

"Ahh, tak perlu Sehun-ah hyung tidak bisa lama disini" balas Kris kembali tersenyum tipis, Sehun mengangguk saja sebelum menempatkan dirinya duduk disofanya.

"Hyung dengar hari ini kau berkelahi?"

"Siapa yang memberitahu hyung?"

"Kai dan Chanyeol, bukan mereka tapi hyung tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan mereka"

sehun terdiam cukup lama tanpa ingin menyahuti perkataan hyungnya, diam duduk sambil meremas kedua tangannya itu, sedangkan Kris melirik ketempat adiknya berada sebelum ia melangkah mendekat kesana. Berdiri tepat didepan Sehun yang duduk.

"Karena apa kau jadi seperti ini heum?"

"hanya masalah kecil" Kris berdecak kecil mengambil tempat disebelah Sehun

"Masalah kecil hingga kau terlihat kacau seperti ini? Lihat luka-lukamu itu-"

"Seharusnya hyung tau, hal ini bukan pertama kalinya aku alami jadi tak perlu begitu mencemaskanku!"

"Aku tau, tapi hyung hanya cemas dengan-"

"Aku baik-baik saja hyung, sungguh!"

Kris mengulum bibirnya dalam tanpa ingin melanjutkan rasa khawatirnya itu, sudah seharusnya iya tau Sehun pasti akan berkata ia baik-baik saja. Walau kenyataannya Kris bisa pastikan jikalau adiknya itu tidak benar dalam keadaan baik, jadi jelas ia merasa khawatir. Tapi dasar anak itu saja yang begitu keras kepala mengotot dirinya baik-baik saja. Jika sudah seperti itu maka Kris tak bisa melakukan apa pun lagi.

Hhhh...

"Jika kau berkata seperti itu, yang ada hyung semakin cemas kau tau itu?" Sehun mendengus cukup keras tak ingin sedikit pun balik menatapi hyungnya itu.

"Lalu aku harus apa? Hyung ingin aku bagaimana hah? Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu hyung, aku bahkan sudah bersedia menerima pengobatan sialan itu dan sekarang apa lagi?!" merasa cukup kesal Sehun akhirnya berbalik memandang datar hyungnya itu.

"Hyung hanya cemas padamu, dan soal pertandingan besok..."

"Hyung tenang saja, besok tidak akan terjadi apa-apa padaku dan tim sekolah akan menang oke!" Sehun beranjak bangun tak tahan berlama-lama berbicara pada hyungnya itu, yang mana hanya akan membuat merasa kesal saja dengan segala rasa khawatir yang ditakutkan oleh pria itu.

"Hyung sungguh tidak masalah jika tim kalah kali ini, tapi kesehatanmu hyung utamakan."

"Kalau begitu jangan cemas, karena aku baik-baik saja percaya itu!"

Kembali menghela nafas sepertinya memang percuma mengatakan jika ia cemas pada adiknya itu, karena Sehun memang tak bisa dinasehati. Dan lihat-lah anak itu jadi terlihat dalam mood buruknya. Merasa tak suka akan segala rasa khawatirnya itu walau ini demi kebaikannya sendiri. Kris pun ikut beranjak dari tempatnya. Mendekat lalu menjulurkan satu tangannya menyentuh pundak Sehun disana.

"Baiklah, jika hyung bisa mempercayainya tapi ingat! Aku ingin kau tidak sampai memaksakan dirimu lagi, bermain-lah dengan baik tak perlu dipaksakan jika kau tak bisa arra!" melihat tak ada tanggapan apa pun dari adiknya itu Kris tersenyum miris sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan pundak Sehun.

"Yasudah, hyung pergi dulu kembali kekantor dan kau jaga dirimu..."

Sehun masih terdiam ditempatnya bahkan ketika Kris telah pergi keluar meninggalkan apartementnya itu. Tanpa berbalik sedikit pun untuk melihatnya ia malah mengepalkan tangannya erat dibawah sana. Sebelum ia beranjak pula melangkah menuju arah kamarnya, untuk beristirahat.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Dengan sedikit terburu-buru Luhan berlari cepat dilorong-lorong gedung olahraga kota dimana akan dilaksanakan pertandingan nantinya. Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat dinantikan oleh hampir seluruh siswa disekolah mereka, dimana hari ini-lah akan menjadi hari yang menegangkan untuk mereka pertandingan yang mereka nantikan akhirnya akan terlaksanakan. Pertandingan seleksi antar sekokah tahun ini.

Dan hari ini-lah Luhan akan melihat Sehun kekasihnya bermain kembali dengan begitu penuh semangat. Luhan jadi ikut tegang karena juga sedikit cemas bagaimana Sehun akan bermain nantinya? Maka ia berlari secepat mungkin agar tak terlambat. Bahkan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sudah tiba lebih dulu disana.

Hingga sampai didepan pintu masuk Luhan masuk kedalam dan langsung mencari keberadaan dua sahabatnya itu. Tepat disalah satu kursi menonton diposisi tengah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo memanggilnyan, lantas segera-lah ia berlari kearah mereka.

"Kau terlambat?" Baekhyun lebih dulu bertanya begitu Luhan mengambil posisi duduk ditengah-tengah keduanya.

"heum...hahh...hahh...karena lama menunggu busnya" jawab Luhan terendah

"Gwaenchana, pertandingannya belum dimulai kok" Kyungsoo menyahuti

"Syukurlah kalau begitu..."

Selanjutnya tak sampai semenit terdengar suara _Mc_ membuka pertandingan hari ini, memberitahu bahwa pertandingan pertama akan dilaksanakan oleh tim dari kedua sekolah yang jelas menjadi salah satu sekolah cukup terkenal diSeoul. Sampai terlihat-lah para pemain masing-masing tim mulai keluar berkumpul dipinggir lapangan didepan sana.

Suasana seketika jadi sangat meriah, dimana tak sedikit penonton yang hadir meriahkan pertandingan tersebut. Bersorak gembira guna mendukup para pemain favorite mereka disana. Untuk pembuka tim sekolah mereka belum bermain dan mendapatkan urutan ketiga setelah dua pertandingan pertama usai. Cukup lama sebenarnya tapi ketiga namja mungil itu tak mempermasalahkannya yang mana justru menikmati tontonan mereka.

Saat telah mulai pertandingan Baekhyun tak jarang ikut berteriak tak jelas menyemangati atau sekedar berseru tak jelas memeriahkan-katanya. Dan Luhan juga Kyungsoo akan tertawa melihatnya. Sungguh menyenangkan bagi mereka. Sampai pertandingan kedua pun telah usai yang mana kini akan langsung dilanjutkan dengan pertandingan selanjutnya.

Semakin meriah saja kala tim selanjutnya akan segera bertanding, begitu suara _Mc_ kembali terdengan dengan menyebutkan tim mana yang akan keluar. Semua penonton tampak berseru ramai hingga terlihat-lah para pemain selanjut telah memasuki lapangan. Saat itu sepasang mata Luhan tak hentinya melihat bagaimana sosok yang sejak tadi ia tunggu berjalan santai memasuki lapangan.

Berkumpul untuk mendapatkan arahan sejenak dari sang pelatih, saat itu mulai kembali teriakan para yeoja dari segala penjuruh seakan memenuhi seisi lapangan tersebut. Dan Baekhyun tampak mengomel akan hal itu, baginya sungguh berisik sekali.

Luhan merasa senang Sehun tampak baik-baik saja sejauh ini, dimana namjanya itu sempat berbicara pada Sungyeol disebelahnya. Sebelum ia tersentak ketika namja pucat itu mengedarkan tatapannya dan kini tertuju hanya sosok yang ia cari. Sebuah senyuman tipis Luhan dapatkan, lantas ia membalasnya. Dan dapat Luhan lihat Sehun benar memakai _handband_ yang ia berikan kemarin. Membuat Sehun jadi terlihat begitu keren menurutnya, sangat cocok dikulit pucat namja itu.

Dua menit terlewati maka para pemain mulai mengambil posisi ditempat mereka masing-masing. Bersiap-siap menunggu pluit berbunyi untuk memulainya pertandingan hingga...

 **PRIITTT...**

Semua pemain mulai bergerak ketika pluit telah berbunyi menandakan pertandingan berlangsung. Maka pada saat itu penonton kembali menikmati berjalannya pertandingan tersebut. Untuk detik-detik pertama tim dari sekolah Genie mengambil alih bola pertama mereka. Yang mana dikuasai oleh salah satu anggotanya.

Awalan yang baik dengan poin pertama jatuh pada sekolah mereka, sampai Baekhyun berseru senang. Selanjutnya giliran tim lawan berhasil menyusul angka. Pertandingan yang mulai terasa tegang nan serius. Bergantian mencetak angka untuk saling menyusul. Hingga tak terasa waktu terlewati hampir setengah jam lalu. Dengan posisi hampir sama yaitu 15-18 untuk sementaranya.

..

..

..

"Semoga saja mereka bisa menang..."

"Tapi sedikit ketinggalan angkanya dengan lawan mereka Baek..."

"hmm...35-27? Bagiku tidak masalah pasti masih bisa dikejar kok."

"Tapi aku agak khawatir."

"Hahh...kau benar Kyungsoo, ahh yaampun mengapa mereka berisik sekali sih?" jerit Baekhyun melihat betapa berisiknya para yeoja didepan mereka itu yang tak hentinya berteriak tak jelas.

Saat ini babak pertama telah usai dan waktuny untuk istirahat sebelum babak kedua dimulai, Baekhyun tak hentinya pula menggerutu akibat para yeoja disana, berteriak tak jelas disetiap pertandingan berlangsung, belum lagi mereka itu memanggil-manggil nama pemain yang mereka dukung, sungguh berisik pokoknya. Dan Baekhyun tau siapa yang mereka teriakan, sosok namja yang memang cukup terkenal sekali sampai diluar sekolah mereka. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si playboy sekolah mereka, sang playboy yang kini menjadi kekasih sahabat mereka.

Oh Sehun, itu yang terus para yeoja teriakan membuat telinga rasanya penuh oleh teriakan itu. Malah mengganggu pertandingan jadi, bukan untuk memberi semangat jika seperti itu. Makanya Baekhyun merasa sangat jengkel sampai rasanya ia ingin menjejalkan mulut setiap yeoja disana dengan sepatunya.

Sibuk dengan menggerutui para yeoja itu, Luhan malah sedari tadi diam saja tanpa henti menatapi sosok kekasihnya yang tengah duduk kelelahan dikursi pemain pinggir lapangan. Tatapan teduhnya karena sedikit merasa cemas, takut jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada kekasihnya itu. Apa lagi namja pucat itu selama pertandingan berlangsung sudah terlihat tak baik dengan setiap langkahnya yang sedikit pincang.

Luhan hanya takut jika cidera namja itu yang membuat Sehun tampak memburuk. Dari raut wajahnya itu pun sungguh memungkinkan. Luhan ingin sekali menghampirinya disana tapi itu adalah hal yang tak mungkin ia benar lakukan sekarang. Dan hanya berdoa saja-lah yang dapat ia lakukan saat ini.

"Hah? Apa itu si tinggi itu kenapa dia tersenyum kearah sini? Ihh menyebalkan sekali!" sunggut Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

"Maksudmu Chanyeol?" tanya Kyungsoo

"yah, siapa lagi kalau bukan si idiot tinggi itu..."

"Jangan seperti itu Baek!"

"Biarkan saja huhh...dia itu menyebalkan tau dan sangat genit cih" Kyungsoo hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat betapa kesalnya sahabatnya itu ketika mendapatkan senyuman lebar dari Chanyeol dipinggir lapangan sana.

Mengoceh terus tanpa henti, entah namja penyuka eyerliner itu kapan akan lelahnya karena terus mengoceh dan mengomel sendiri. Sungguh banyak bicara pikir Kyungsoo dan ia hanya bisa mendengarkannya saja.

Sementara itu dipinggiran lapangan Sungyeol menghampiri Sehun yang mana namja itu sedari tadi hanya duduk diam saja. Ia duduk disebelahnya memberi satu tepukan dipundak namja itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya mendapatkan gumaman dari yang ditanya.

"syukurlah jika benar, dan ingat jangan paksakan dirimu arra!" Sehun tersenyum miring kepada kaptennya itu sesaat.

"Aku tau hyung, tapi aku tak bisa menjanjikannya..."

 **PRIITTT...**

"Kajja kita selesaikan semua ini!" ujar Sungyeol beranjak begitu pluit bertanda waktu istirahat telah usai, maka mereka akan kembali bermain.

"heum!" Sehun pun ikut bangun dari tempatnya, berjalan pelan baru dua langkah ia terpaksa berhenti sesaat. Ketika rasa nyeri itu kembali ia rasakan dikakinya.

Sial! Umpatnya dalam hati sebelum ia paksakan untuk kembali berjalan ketengah lapangan. Diposisinya Sehun berdiri berancang-ancang melihat bagaimana bola telah dilemparkan dan pemain lain mulai bergerak merebut. Semua memang bergerak tapi tidak dengan Sehun walau bola masih berada pada lawan dan sedikit jauh darinya. Tapi ia tampak diam saja seketika, diam ditempatnya dengan raut wajah mulai tampak memucat.

 **Deg**

 **Deg**

Jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat, nafas yang ikut berderu tak karuan ia sampai mengernyitkan alisnya ketika merasa sakit itu semakin terasa. Bahkan ketika ia ingin menggerakan kakinya justru sulit ia lakukan. Seakan ada sesuatu yang menempel disepatunya ia tak bisa menggerakannya sama sekali. Lantas ia berkali-kali mencobanya, saat sedikit tergerak ia justru merasakan rasa sakit luar biasa dipergelangan kakinya itu.

Ini buruk, apa yang terjadi padanya sekarang?

"Sehun, bergerak-lah! Bolanya akan menuju kearah ring kita!" itu suara Kai meneriakinya didepan sana, ia hanya bisa melihat dan mendengarkannya saja.

"cepat hadang mereka Hunnah!" Chanyeol pun ikutan disana

 **SRET**

"A-akhh..." ringisnya saat ia dapat bergerak akhirnya.

"Hey, tidak-kah Sehun tampak aneh?" Baekhyun menyadarinya lebih dulu matanya sampai tak henti menatapi kearah Sehun yang terlihat mulai berjalan dengan sangat pelan.

"eoh, kau benar Baek, ada apa dengannya?"

Mendengar hal itu hanya membuat Luhan semakin cemas, ia juga sejak tadi memperhatikannya bagaimana Sehun sudah terlihat tak baik dan sangat aneh menurutnya. Ia meremas kedua tangannya didada karena cemas sekali.

"Sehun..." gumamnya

Dilapangan Sehun sedikit lebih bergerak akhirnya dan itu dengan paksaan, sesekali namja itu berhenti ditempatnya untuk sekedar menahan rasa sakitnya. Ini benar buruk menurutnya ia sampai tak tahan lagi jika terus seperti ini.

"Sehun, gwaenchana?" Sungyeol terpaksa menghampirinya dengan wajah pucatnya ia menatapi terengah kaptennya itu.

"hahh...hyung eotteokhae?" tanyanya balik saat itu Sungyeol mulai cemas.

"Tidak, hentikan sekarang! Dan bergantilah dengan yang lain" tapi Sehun bergeleng kepala menolak tetap.

"aniya, biarkan aku tetap lanjut hyung, bahkan jika sudah tidak bisa biarkan satu _shoot_ aku melakukannya!" dan Sungyeol balas bergeleng pula menolak.

"Jangan paksakan Sehun mengerti!"

Sehun tampak menajamkan tatapannya bergeleng sekali lagi, sebelum ia paksakan dirinya untuk berlari tiba-tiba menuju arah pemain lain yang tengah berebut bola disana. Sungyeol pun sampai terkejut dibuatnya karena Sehun benar-benar nekat dan tak menuruti perkataannya.

"Sehun!" teriak Sungyeol dan membuat suasana jadi sedikit berbeda.

"eoh? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Baekhyun ditempatnya bahkan beberapa penonton pun juga mempertanyakan hal terebut.

Dan disana Sehun berlari cepat menghadang lawan yang membawa bola tersebut, tanpa berpikir panjang ia berhasil sekali merebut bola itu dengan lincahnya, yang mana kini lanjut berlari sambil menddrible bola kearah ring lawan. Tanpa memperdulikan segala teriakan dari Kai, Chanyeol, Sungyeol bahkan pelatih mereka. Sehun seperti dirasuki oleh sesuatu bergerak sendiri tak ingin diganggu apa pun.

"Sehun jangan lakukan!" Sungyeol kembali berteriak memperingatinya.

"Ada apa dengan Sehun?" Kai bertanya

"Sial! Sehunn..." Chanyeol ikut berteriak sambil berlari pula mengejar Sehun didepan sana.

Ketika namja pucat itu telah melewati beberapa hadangan dari para lawan mereka, Sehun sudah sampai dihadapan ring lawan. Dengan berapi-api ia bergerak hendak melakukan satu lompatan tingg untuk memasukan bola ditangannya pada ring disana.

' _Sekali saja, biarkan aku melakukannyaaa..._ ' batin Sehun penuh keyakinan dan...

 **HAP**

 **SYUUTT**

 **ZRAAKK**

Bola berhasil terlembar dan menuju cepat kearah ring, hingga berakhir masuk tepat didalamnya. Satu tempakan baik Sehun lakukan, namun selepas ia melompat ketika ia mendarat kebawah sesuatu hal yang tak terduga terjadi padanya.

 **Deg**

 **BRUK**

Ia melototkan matanya terpaku begitu rasa sakit itu seperti mengejarnya dan seluruh tubuhnya terasa tak berdaya, ia terjatuh tersungkur dilantai dengan erangan sakit ia serukan dari mulutnya.

"ARRGGGHHHH..."

"TIDAK, SEHUUUNNN..."

"Sehuunnn..."

"Sehunn-aahhh..."

Maka saat itu pertandingan pun tampak kacau seketika.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **TBC**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Saya tidak tau masalah pertandingan basket itu kaya mana, jadi maklumin aja yah kalo diatas kacau banget hehee...saya ngasal doang buatnya XD**

 **Okeh, satu chap menuju ending selesai...maaf kalo agak late yah dan ceritanya boseni plus makin gak jelas nan sulit dimengerti hehee...**

 **800 review'an? Woww...sekali bagi saya yaampun mimpi apa saya semalam? Itu sampai bisa 800 dalam 15 chap? Ini rekor pertama saya cz sebelum-sebelumnya saya belum pernah mendapatkan review dalam jumlah sebanyak itu T.T saya sungguh terharu lho sungguh^^**

 **Jadi terima kasih yang telah menyempatkan diri untuk menulis review diff saya ini hikseu...hikseu T.T**

 **Saya senang setiap baca review kalian, itu adalah suatu kebahagiaan untuk saya.**

 **Yaudah deh ini udah lanjut yah guys^^ maaf kalo masih suka typo atau gak jelas ceritanya**

 **Kalau gitu sampai jumpa dichap selanjutnya**

 **Byee~~**

 **Xdhinnie0595**

 **03/10/16**


	17. Chapter 17

Kris berlari secepat mungkin ketika ia telah menginjakan kakinya kegedung rumah sakit umum seoul, berlari dilorong-lorong diikuti oleh Suho dibelakangnya tanpa perduli orang-orang yang mungkin telah ia tabrak disana. Ia hanya ingin lekas menuju tempat dimana adiknya dibawa. Setelah mendengar kabar mengejutkan dari sang pelatih basket adiknya itu, ia pun langsung bergegas menuju rumah sakit. Dimana kabarnya Sehun mengalami kecelakaan saat bertanding dan langsung dilarikan kerumah sakit terdekat.

Dengan begitu paniknya ia menuju rumah sakit tersebut tanpa memikirkan apa pun selain keadaan Sehun saat ini. Begitu sudah sampai diruangan tempat Sehun diperiksa terlihat sudah ada pelatih basket sang adik beserta dua sahabat Sehun dan tak lupa Sungyeol yang juga berada disana.

"Sehun, bagaimana?" tanya penuh kepanikan Kris begitu bertemu dengan mereka.

"Dokter masih memeriksanya diruangan sajangnim..." dijawab oleh sang pelatih

"Bagaimana bisa hal ini terjadi padanya?"

"Saya rasa Sehun terlalu memaksa dirinya." mendengar itu Kris tampak menggertakkan giginya wajahnya terlihat sangat marah, marah begitu mengetahui bahwa adiknya itu sungguh memaksakan dirinya lagi.

Ia merasa frustasi bagaimana bisa Sehun senekat ini, bahkan tanpa memperdulikan akibat yang akan ia terima setelahnya. Dan Kris sangat takut jika Sehun benar tak ada harapan apa pun lagi. Ia sampai menggerang tertahan membuat siapa pun melihatnya merasa ikut prihatin. Satu tepukan pelan berasal dari Suho bertujuan agar Kris bisa lebih tenang.

"Kris tenangkan dirimu..."

"Bagaimana bisa Suho-ya, anak itu sungguh...arrgghhh aku hanya takut, takut jika dia semakin memburuk."

"Aku tau itu, maka dari itu kau harus bisa menenangkan dirimu terlebih dahulu dan menunggu kepastian dari dokter oke!"

Mau tau mau atas bujukan dari Suho, Kris pun mencoba untuk lebih tenang walau sebenarnya itu adalah hal yang sulit. Membiarkan pria yang lebih kecil darinya menariknya untuk menempatkan diri duduk disalah satu kursi tunggu rumah sakit, selagi menunggu pemeriksaan dari dokter didalam ruangan sana.

Luhan yang juga berada disana bersama Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, hanya bisa terdiam menyaksikan betapa menyedihkannya Kris yang sama takutnya dengan dirinya akan keadaan Sehun sekarang. Ia bahkan sejak tadi ingin sekali menangis, tapi hal itu pun tak mampu ia lakukan karena rasa cemasnya yang begitu mendalam.

Dikursi tunggu pula ia duduk menunduk sesekali melihat kearah samping tepat dimana pintu ruangan Sehun berada. Begitu banyak berharap jika Sehun akan baik-baik saja didalam sana.

"Luhan..." ia mengangkat sedikit dan menolehkan wajah kesamping dimana ada Baekhyun menatapinya teduh, tak lupa genggaman erat tangan sahabatnya itu ditangannya seakan menyadarkan dirinya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" balasnya mengangguk kecil dengan senyuman palsu ketika sahabatnya itu menanyakan dirinya saat ini.

"Percaya-lah jika Sehun benar akan baik-baik saja."

"Ne, Baek..."

 **CKLEK**

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka dimana dokter beserta dua suster keluar dari ruangan tersebut hingga menyita perhatian semuanya. Kris bahkan sudah lebih dulu beranjak bangun dari duduknya menghampiri dokter tersebut.

"Dokter bagaimana keadaan adik saya?" tanyanya terkesan tergesah-gesah diikuti yang lainnya sampai ikut berdiri pula.

"Saat ini keadaan pasien cukup baik, hanya bagian kakinya saja yang saya rasa perlu sedikit membicarakan secara pribadi. Apakah anda keluarga dari pihak pasien?" jelas dokter tersebut.

"Yah dokter, saya kakak dari pasien" jawab Kris cepat.

"Kalau begitu bisa-kah anda ikut saya untuk membicarakannya lebih lanjut!"

"Ne dokter, tapi adik saya benar baik-baik saja dokter?"

"Sejauh ini, pasien tengah istirahat dan memerlukan waktu yang cukup."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu..."

"Sekarang ikutlah keruangan saya!" lantas menurut tanpa keberatan Kris mengikuti dokter keruangan untuk membicarakan hal yang cukup serius mengenai cidera yang terjadi pada Sehun.

Sementara kepergian Kris, Suho beralih pada pelatih yang masih ada disana mengatakan jika Sehun benar tak apa sekarang dan mengatakan jika pelatih beserta yang lain tak perlu khawatir, dan mereka bisa kembali untuk kesekolah. Hal itu membuat pelatih mereka merasa sedikit legah dan akhirnya pergi bersama Sungyeol untuk kembali kesekolah mereka.

Yang mana kini menyisakan kelima namja lainnya yaitu sahabat Sehun disana. Suho berjalan mendekati mereka semua.

"Aku rasa kalian juga sudah bisa kembali kesekolah sekarang, Sehun sekarang dalam keadaan baik-baik saja dan hanya perlu beristirahat" ujar Suho kepada lima namja itu.

"Cukup melegahkan hyung..." desah Chanyeol

"Apa kami bisa melihat Sehun sekarang?" Kai bertanya mendapatkan gelengan kecil dari Suho

"Dokter sepertinya belum mengizinkan karena Sehun perlu istirahat total..."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan cideranya?" pertanyaan Kai kali ini membuat Suho terdiam sesaat merubah raut wajahnya agak teduh.

"Dokter masih membicarakan hal ini dengan Kris, dan sebaiknya kalian kembali saja...ada aku dan Kris yang akan menjaganya, besok kalian bisa menjenguknya lagi."

Untuk sesaat Kai dan Chanyeol saling bertatapan sebelum mengangguk paham akan ucapan Suho kepada mereka semua. Terdengar desahan lelah dari mulut pria yang lebih tua dari mereka itu.

"Yasudah, aku harus menyusul Kris dulu..." pamit Suho berbalik badan dan berjalan menjauhi mereka kearah dimana dokter membawa Kris keruangannya.

"Hahh...semoga saja Sehun benar tidak apa-apa yah"

"Yah, semoga lalu sekarang bagaimana?" Kai dan Chanyeol beralih pada sosok ketiga namja lainnya yang sejak tadi diam saja mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka tadinya.

"Hey, apa kalian mau kami antar?" tawar Kai

"Yah, karena sebaiknya kita pulang saja sekarang, lagi pula dokter belum mengizinkan siapa pun untuk menemui Sehun" timbal Chanyeol

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo terdengar menghela nafas sebelum saling menoleh kearah samping kanan-kiri mereka dimana ada sesosok lainnya diantara mereka itu. Sosok Luhan yang masih diam dengan kepala ditekuk.

"Lu, kita pulang sekarang yah! Sehun tidak apa-apa sekarang dan dia tengah istirahat..." suara Baekhyun lebih dulu berkata.

"Benar, besok pulang sekolah kita akan menjenguknya bersama oke!" itu Kyungsoo yang berniat memberi sedikit usulan. Sampai akhirnya Luhan mengangkat wajahnya sedikit dan mengangguk sangat pelan karena setuju.

"Hmm..."

"Yasudah, kajja kita pulang kami akan mengantar kalian."

Barulah mereka bersamaan beranjak bangun dan berjalan meninggalkan rumah sakit untuk pulang masing-masing kerumah mereka. Begitu pula dengan Luhan walau sebenarnya ia begitu ingin bertemu dengan sang kekasih. Tapi seperti kata Kai dan Chanyeol Sehun mungkin saat ini perlu istirahat. Lantaslah keesokan harinya ia akan datang lagi untuk benar melihat keadaan Sehun yang sebenarnya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Dengan perlahan atas kesadarannya Sehun membuka kedua matanya, dimana telah menemukan suasana berbeda. Langit-langit yang putih beserta dinding ruangan itu dan tak lupa pula aroma obat khas yang menyerang indra penciumannya. Ia ia gerakan sedikit kepala hanya untuk sekedar berpaling pandang kearah samping, sosok Kris terlihat dikedua matanya.

Pria lebih dewasa darinya tampak tengah berbicara dengan sosok lainnya yang ia kenal sebagai rekan dekat pria itu. Kedipan mata beberapa kali hanya bisa Sehun lakukan karena jujur saja tubuhnya agak sulit digerakan, bahkan ia justru tidak bisa merasakan apa pun yang ada disekujur tubuhnya seperti mati rasa.

Ia paksa untuk kembali menatapi langit-langit diatas sana masih enggan untuk bersuara sedikit pun juga.

"Oh, Sehun-ah kau sudah sadar?" suara Kris kejut begitu berbalik sudah mendapatkan kedua mata adiknya itu telah berbuka sempurna. Sehun pun tanpa niat menjawab hanya lirikan yang ia lakukan.

"Katakan pada hyung, apa kau merasa ada yang sakit heum? Kau sudah merasa baikan?" Kris mendekat cepat duduk dikursi yang ada dipinggiran ranjang Sehun, menatapi cemas pada sang adik.

"A-aku tidak a-apa-apa hyung..." lirih Sehun dengan kedua bibirnya yang masih tampak pucat.

"Benarkah? Katakan hyung jika kau merasakan sesuatu arra!"

Tak menjawabnya lagi yang ada Sehun kembali membawa pandangannya kearah atasnya. Hal itu membuat Kris menatapinya sendu.

"Syukurkah jika kau benar tidak apa-apa, karena hyung begitu mencemaskanmu dan hyung berharap ini akan menjadi hal terakhir kalinya kau alami Sehun!"

"Aku tau hyung, pertandingan ini juga akan menjadi yang terakhir kalinya aku lakukan" Sehun membalasi tanpa sedikit pun menatapi arah Kris berada.

"Hyung sudah membicarakan semuanya kepada dokter, mereka bilang cideramu tidak bisa ditangani oleh mereka. Kau harus melakukan pengobatan diluar dan juga masalah rencana yang hyung bicarakan waktu itu-" sesaat Kris terdengar mendesah pelan setelah beberapa saat ia menahan nafasnya ketika mengatakan apa yang ia katakan kepada Sehun saat ini.

"Hyung harap kau benar bisa menerimanya, lantas kita akan berangkat untuk menjalani pengobatanmu disana" lanjutnya tak henti menatapi sang adik yang belum juga membalas tatapannya itu.

"Aku tau, bukan-kah dari awal rencana aku sudah menerimanya? Jadi lakukan apa pun yang hyung inginkan!"

Sehun benar akan pasrah saja saat ini, jika pada akhirnya ia tetap akan pergi menjalani pengobatannya di London. Pergi jauh meninggalkan apa yang ia miliki disini dan juga, pergi meninggalkan cintanya untuk sementara waktu. Ia terpaksa menerimanya walau ia sangat menolak untuk melakukannya. Ia hanya tidak tau apa jadinya jika dirinya dan Luham berpisah jauh?

"Kau benar menyetujuinya Sehun?" sekali lagi Kris ingin kepastian dari sang adik, dan ketika kepala itu mengangguk pelan maka Kris sedikit bernafas legah. Sehun benar menyetujuinya.

"Baik, jika kau benar menerimanya maka hyung akan menyiapkan segala keberangkatanmu, dan juga beberapa hari kedepan kita akan langsung berangkat."

Itu keputusan finalnya, mereka tetap akan pergi membawa Sehun agar namja pucat itu melakukan pengobatannya. Yang mana sangat memungkinkan jika Sehun punya harapan besar untuk tetap sembuh walau harus memakan waktu yang tak bisa dipastikan sebentar.

"Baiklah, hyung akan langsung mengurus semuanya saat ini dan kau hanya perlu beristirahat heum...kalau begitu hyung pergi dulu Sehun-ah" beranjak dari duduknya Kris meraih mantelnya yang sempat ia letakan disandaran sofa disana.

"Hyung pergi Sehun, kau beristirahatlah dengan tenang..." sebuah usapan lembut Kris berikan dikepala sang adik sebelum benar pergi keluar bersama Suho meninggalkan Sehun seorang diri disana.

Kepergian hyungnya Sehun menolehkan wajah pelan kesamping tepat berhadapan dengan jendela kaca ruang rawatnya itu. Kembali terdiam dalam keheningnya sebelum Sehun memutuskan untuk menutup kedua matanya. Maka saat itulah sebuah aliran kecil membasahi pipinya.

"Luhan...mianhae..."

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Lu...Luhan!"

"Huh?"

Hhhh...

"Kau melamun, apa yang kau pikirkan heum?"

Bergeleng pelan menyangkal bahwa tak ada yang ia pikirkan sekarang, padahal yang sebenarnya ia benar tengah memikirkan sesuatu, sesuatu yang sejak semalam membuatnya tak bisa tidur dengan lelap.

"Aku tau, kau pasti masih memikirkan keadaan Sehun sekarang..." lantas ia menundukan kepalanya hal yang sering ia lakukan jika pikirannya terganggu.

Maka Baekhyun menghela nafas melihatnya, ia jelas paham apa yang tengan sahabatnya itu rasakan saat ini. Cemas, khawatir dan sangat tak tenang akibat kejadian buruk yang terjadi pada kekasih sahabatnya itu. Ia tau hal itu bahkan seakan ia ikut merasakannya hingga tak tahan melihat Luhan terus seperti ini. Ia jadi ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk membantu, tapi ia pun tidak kau harus berbuat apa? Dan hanya bisa berdoa juga mencoba meyakinkan kepada Luhan jika semua akan baik-baik saja tentunya.

"Aku mengerti dengan apa yang kau rasakan Lu, tapi jangan begitu memikirkannya terus karena yang ada kau malah akan sakit nantinya" ujarnya untuk meberitahu hal yang mungkin benar akan terjadi pada sahabatnya itu, jika namja bermata bak rusa ini terus-terusan memikirkan mengenai kondisi kekasihnya.

"Aku tau Baek."

"Lagi pula bukan-kah usai sekolah nanti kita akan pergi kerumah sakit bersama untuk menjenguk Sehun?"

"Yah..."

"Kalau begitu jangan murung lagi! Aku tak suka kau terus seperti ini tau!" Luhan terpaksa tersenyum tipis melihat bagaimana lucunya Baekhyun yang tengah menggerucuti bibirnya itu. Berwajah lagaknya tengah kesal saja.

"Arraseo, hahh...aku hanya terlalu memikirkannya saja" Luhan bergumam kembali menunduk dengan senyuman yang telah memudar.

"Aku mengerti kok, yasudah nanti juga kau akan bertemu dengannya..." Lantas keduanya saling menatap dan melemparkan senyuman, yang mana Luhan kini merasa agak baik dari sebelumnya dan itu karena adanya Baekhyun disebelahnya ini.

"Byun, gomawo sudah menjadi sahabat baikku selama ini..."

"Ne, kau juga...karena kita bersahabat jadi harus saling menghibur bukan? Kau juga selalu seperti itu ketika aku sedih."

"Yah, sedih karena ditinggi orang tuamu berlibur ke busan hahaa..." tawa kecil Luhan malah membuat Baekhyun kembali berengut lucu.

"ishh...kau ini jangan mengungkit masalah itu lagi tau!"

"Hahaa...maaf, maaf habis waktu itu kau lucu sekali Byun sampai menjerit menangis ingin ikut hahaa..." kini Luhan benar menertawainya mengingat kejadian memalukannya dulu.

"Xi Luhan berhenti tertawa rusaa!" maka Baekhyun benar asli kesal sekarang. Mana Luhan malah semakin tertawa, walau begitu agaknya ia merasa sedikit senang karenanya kini Luhan tampak kembali seperti biasanya. Tertawa lepas sejenak melupakan hal yang telah mengganggu pikirannya tadi.

"Ahahahaa...Baek kau lucu hahaa..."

"Luhannn!"

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Pagi ini Sehun melakukan semua kegiatannya sebagai pasien rumah sakit tersebut, bahkan semalam ia telah dipindahkan kekamar rawat dari ruang pemeriksaan. Dan hal ia benci ketika dirinya dirawat disana, ia jadi sangat membenci rumah sakit semenjak kecelakaannya dulu dan itu hingga sekarang. Ia masih tak menyukainya jika dirinya berada disana bahkan sampai dirawat untuk kesekian kalinya.

Tapi apa boleh buat walau tak suka ia tetap harus dirawat sebelum keberangkatannya itu. Ia merasa hanya sakit dibagian cideranya saja, tapi mengapa para suster disana memperlakukannya seperti pasien yang menderita penyakit menakutkan yang siap mati kapan saja. Dan ia mendengus kasar begitu pagi harinya disambut dengan seorang suster yang membawakannya semangkuk bubur.

Bubur yang tampak menjijikan jika ia harus membiarkan tenggorokannya dilewati oleh segumpalan bubur tersebut. Dan ketika Kris datang menjenguknya ia berteriak membentak tak suka kepada sang kakak.

"Aku sakit hanya dipergelangan kakiku, tapi apa sampai harus memakan bubur menjijikan seperti itu?!" Lantas Kris menghela nafas lelahnya mendapati pagi harinya dengan Sehun yang tampak seperti anak kecil yang susah diatur.

"Hunna, setiap orang yang sakit memang dianjurkan untuk memakan bubur!" Kris agak mempertegaskan.

"Tapi aku tidak suka, makanan apa itu? Menjijikan!" sampai suster yang tadi bertugas membawakan makanan untuk Sehun menunduk kepalanya seakan bersalah. Lalu Kris mengatakan kepada suster tersebut agar dirinya-lah yang akan memaksa Sehun untuk tetap memakannya.

Sang suster pergi meninggalkan kamar rawat pasiennya yang mana menyisakan kakak-beradik itu disana. Kris agak tak enak hati pada suster tadi akibat bentakan Sehun. Adiknya itu pagi-pagi sudah bikin keributan saja. Ia berjalan mendekat duduk tepat pada kursi yang ada dipinggiran ranjang adiknya itu.

"Hahh...Sehun lekas makan makananmu" ujarnya meminta, tapi Sehun tampak enggan untuk menurut bahkan adiknya itu hanya diam menatapi arah jendela kamar.

"Sehun."

"Aku sudah katakan hyung, aku tak mau memakannya!"

"Tapi kau harus tetap memakannya Sehun-ah!" Sehun menolehkan wajah kearah Kris, menatapi tajam tak bersahabat hyungnya itu.

"Adakah makanan lain yang lebih layak untuk aku makan?" tanyanya agak ketus membuat Kris ingin frustasi saja sekarang.

"Sehun-"

"Aku ingin memakan sup rumput laut! Jika hyung tidak keberatan untuk membelikannya..."

Hhhh...

Kris kembali menghela nafas sesaat sambil mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang disana. Meminta untuk membelikan makanan yang Sehun inginkan saat ini kepada bawahannya itu. Dan segera antarkan pesanannya itu kemarin. Usainya ia kembali memasukan ponselnya itu ketempat sebelumnya.

"Tunggu sebentar, maka makanan yang kau inginkan akan segera tiba!" ucap Kris agak kesal, Sehun malah mengangkat kedua bahunya masa bodoh. Lalu ia sandarkan punggungnya dikepala ranjang kembali menatapi arah jendela.

"Besok, hyung akan mengurus semua kepindahanmu termaksud sekolahmu, disana kau akan ditemani oleh dokter Lay yang akan merawatmu pula dan hyung akan-"

"Berapa lama aku akan disana?" tanya Sehun tiba-tiba memotong perkataan Kris tanpa menatapi lawan bicaranya.

"Entahlah, yang jelas cukup memakan waktu lama agar kau benar-benar sembuh total" jawaban Kris yang terdengar tak pasti itu menimbulkan keheningan yang cukup lama diantara keduanya.

Tanpa ada balas atau tanggapan apa pun lagi dari Sehun yang masih betah memandang jendela disana. Karena saat ini yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah nama Luhan. Nama kekasihnya yang amat-sangat ia rindukan detik-detik ini. Ia belum tau bagaimana reaksi Luhan mengenai keadaannya sekarang? Belum lagi masalah kepergiannya, ia merasa...

"Arrgghhh..." geramnya sambil mengacak rambutnya itu sampai berantakan.

"Sehun kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kris cemas melihatnya.

"Aniya hyung, aku merasa sangat tak baik sekarang..."

"Benarkah? Oh apa perlu hyung panggilkan dokter? Apa kau merasa sakit?" dan Kris jadi panik sendiri. Tapi Sehun selanjutnya bergeleng pelan setelah sedikit menenangkan dirinya.

"Tidak perlu hyung, aku hanya ingin sedikit istirahat saja."

"Baiklah, kau tidur saja dulu nanti hyung akan bangunkan jika makananmu telah tiba!"

Mengangguk samar dan merebahkan tubuhnya keranjangnya itu, lantas Kris segera membenarkan letak selimut yang adiknya gunakan. Ketika Sehun sudah memejamkan kedua matanya barulah Kris melangkah keluar dari dari kamar rawat itu. Membiarkan Sehun untuk beristirahat sementara waktu.

Diluar Kris kembali meraih ponselnya yang mana kini ia hendak menghubungi Suho yang masih berada dikantor mereka.

"Hallo, Suho-ya apa kau masih dikantor?"

"..."

"Oh, bisa kau panggil Kai dan Chanyeol? Suruh mereka menemuiku sekarang! Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan mereka mengenai Sehun."

"..."

"ok, aku tunggu dirumah sakit sekarang."

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Luhan beserta Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo benar pergi kerumah sakit begitu usai jam sekolah mereka. Kebetulan pula dengan Sungyeol senior mereka yang juga berniat untuk pergi kesana. Lantas bersamaan saja mereka perginya dengan Sungyeol yang memakai mobilnya. Dan sampainya mereka sempat bertanya dimana letak kamar rawat indap Sehun.

Dilantai tiga-lah letak kamar yang Sehun tempati, ketika sudah sampai Kai tampak berdiri santai diluar kamar tersebut. Agak terkejut ketika melihat senior juga kaptennya itu datang bersama ketiga namja lainnya.

"Oh, Sungyeol hyung?"

"Bagaimana keadaan Sehun sekarang?" tanya Sungyeol agak penasaran.

"Saat ini dia baik-baik saja didalam hyung..." jawab Kai apa adanya lalu mata melirik kearah tiga namja lainnya, Sungyeol pun mengikutinya.

"Ahh, mereka kebetulan juga ingin kemari, jadi sekalian saja aku pergi bersama mereka" jelasnya, Kai pun mengangguk paham.

"Hyung ingin masuk? Masuklah ada Chanyeol juga hyungnya Sehun."

Sungyeol bergumam sesaat sebelum ia berjalan mendekat membuka pintu itu pelan dan masuk kedalam seorang diri. Kai pun kembali pada ketiga namja itu menatapinya heran.

"Dan kalian?" tanyanya

"Emm..." Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tampak saling melempar tatapan, sementara Luhan diam saja lagi.

"Mungkin nanti saja-"

"Masuklah jika kalian ingin, lagi pula Sehun pasti saat ini ingin sekali melihat kekasihnya..." ujar Kai melirik kearah Luhan yang diam ditempat.

"Ahaha...i-itu benar? Yasudah ayo masuk! Lu..." Baekhyun malah merasa agak canggung sekarang sambil menarik sedikit lengan Luhan, pada akhirnya Kai membawa ketiganya untuk masuk pula kedalam.

 **CKLEK**

Pintu kembali terbuka menyita perhatian orang-orang yang lebih dulu berada didalam. Hanya Kai yang tampak lebih dulu sebelum diikuti Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo malu-malu. Setelah itu sosok Luhan terakhir tanpa melihat langsung kearah beradanya Sehun diranjang sana. Bahkan namja rusa itu justru terlihat menyembunyikan dirinya ditubuh Baekhyun.

"Oh, kalian juga datang berkunjung?" itu suara Chanyeol terdengar lebih dulu.

"Yah, bersamaku tadi karena kami kebetulan bertemu diparkiran sekolah..." Sungyeol menimpali

"Mereka juga teman-temanmu Sehun?" Kris bertanya pada Sehun yang mana diangguki oleh yang ditanya

"A-annyeonghaseyo pak kepala sekolah..." sapa sopan Baekhyun sedikit gugup diikuti Kyungsoo dengan membungkukan hormat tubuh mereka.

"Ah, ne annyeong terima kasih sudah mau datang menjenguk Sehun" balas Kris dengan senyumannya.

"N-ne pak sama-sama..."

"Suho ayo kita keluar, aku rasa waktunya mereka untuk bisa sedikit berbincang dengan Sehun!" Kris beralih pada Suho yang langsung diangguki setuju.

"Sehun, hyung ada diluar jika ada apa-apa panggil hyung heum!"

"hm."

Kepergian Kris dan Suho malah jadi hening sesaat, sebelum suara Sungyeol terdengar lebih dulu disana.

"Jadi, bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?"

"Seperti yang hyung lihat, aku baik-baik saja..."

"Syukurlah jika begitu."

"Maaf sudah mengacaukan semuanya hyung..."

"Aniya, kau berkata apa heum? Ini bukan salah siapa pun hanya kau saja yang terlalu memaksakan diri!" Sehun agak tersenyum miris ditempatnya

"Itu benar, kau bahkan tampak begitu menakutkan Hun berlari seperti orang kesetanan" Kai menyahuti dengan ekspresi yang tak santai.

"Walau sempat mencetak angkat, tapi cideramu malah semakin memburuk saja" kini giliran Chanyeol ikutan.

"Aww...Lu kau meremas tanganku terlaku kuat!" suara pekikan Kyungsoo menjadi alih perhatian keempat namja tinggi yang tadi sibuk berbicara disana. Sampai keempatnya memandang ketiga lainnya yang berdiri masih diposisi mereka.

Saat itu kedua mata Sehun agak melebar dan menatapi hanya pada satu sosok disana. Sosok Luhan yang terlihat sedikit dibelakang tubuh sahabatnya. Ia hampir saja melupakan sosok yang ia rindukan itu.

"Ahh, maaf sudah mengganggu pembicaraan kalian..." Baekhyun dengan senyuman canggung dan menunduk malu. Maka Kai dan Chanyeol saling bertatapan dan tersenyum aneh ditempat mereka.

"Hyung apa kau haus?" Alih Kai bertanya pada Sungyeol

"Uh?"

"kalau begitu ayo kita keluar beli minuman..."

"Ide bagus Kai, ahh...kalian juga ayo sekalian saja kita pergi bersama!" Kini Chanyeol yang bertindak berjalan dan menarik lengan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun untuk keluar. Sementara Kai membawa Sunyeol untuk keluar pula.

"Ayo kita membeli minuman, dan Hun kita pergi dulu yah, kau istirahat saja dulu kan ada Luhan yang menemanimu..."

"Benar itu, ayo kita pergi..."

Walau merasa tak mengerti Sungyeol, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo ikut saja menurut dengan kedua namja tinggi itu menarik mereka keluar. Menyisakan hanya ada Luhan disana berdiri masih ditempatnya menatap bengong kepergian mereka. Sebelum namja itu kembali menunduk kepalanya lagi.

Ketika mereka telah pergi Sehun beralih pada sosok Luhan disana. Sosok yang begitu ia rindukan, sosok yang ingin sekali ia tatapi dan sosok yang berhasil membuat dirinya benar akan gila karena begitu merindukannya. Lantas raut wajah berubah menjadi lebih teduh sambil memanggil nama pemilik sosok itu.

"Luhan..."

Maka Luhan hampir akan pingsan mendengar suara Sehun yang memanggilnya dengan begitu lembut. Sampai tubuhnya terasa melemas dengan jantungnya berdekat amat-sangat cepat. Ia mengangkat wajah sedikit membawa kedua mata menatapi kekasihnya disana.

"Bisa kau mendekat?" walau hanya diam saja tapi bukan berarti Luhan tak ingin lebih dekat dengan kekasihnya itu, ia bergerak melangkah pelan kearah Sehun dengan menunduk lagi sebelum mendudukan dirinya dikursi sana.

Sehun tersenyum memperhatikannya bagaimana sosok Luhan yang masih betah menunduk dari pada menatapi wajah rupawannya. Terhitung hampir sehari ia tak melihat wajah cantik itu dikedua matanya. Ia sangat merindukannya itu jelas sekali.

"Apa kau tak ingin melihatku Luhan?" terlihat Luhan bergerak agak gelisah yang mana Sehun pikir namja kecilnya itu hanya tengah menahan perasaannya saat ini.

"Sayang..."

"Hiks...hikss..." baru terdengar suara namja itu walau hanya sebuah isakan, maka Sehun merasa hatinya bergetar sakit menyaksikan betapa rapuhnya sosok yang ia cintai segenap jiwanya ini. Menangis menahan kesedihannya seorang diri.

Lantas Sehun merasa tak tahan untuk tidak menenangkannya, ia julurkan satu tangannya menggenggam langsung tangan lebih kecil itu erat.

"Aku merindukanmu sayang..." saat wajah itu akhirnya terangkat dan membalas tatapannya Sehun tersenyum senang. Sedetik kemudian ia bergerak mendekati tubuh Luhan dan meraihnya untuk ia peluk penuh akan rasa kerinduannya.

"Mianhae...jeongmal mianhae sayang..." bisiknya pelan sampai tangisan Luhan pecah dan semakin deras sambil memberikan kepalan tangan kecil itu memukul dada bidangnya.

"Hiks...dasar brengsek hiks...jahatt hiks...Sehun jahat hiks..." tangis Luhan masih memberikan pukulan-pukulan kecilnya didada itu. Sehun pun membiarkannya bahkan ketika Luhan mengatainya macam-macam karena ia tau namjanya itu begitu mencemaskan dirinya.

"Yah, aku memang jahat mianhae sayang...heum mianhaeyo."

"Hikss...hikss...hiksss..."

Maka biarkan-lah keduanya saling melepaskan rindu diantara mereka, yang mana mungkin akan menjadi hal yang terakhir untuk mereka lakukan sebelum takdir datang dan memisahkan mereka untuk sementata waktu. Tapi walau terpisah sejauh mana pun cinta mereka tidak akan pernah berakhir. Karena Sehun tau Luhan hanya untuknya dan begitu pula Sebaliknya, Sehun hanya untuk Luhan. Serumit apa pun hal yang mereka alami namun pada akhirnya mereka tetap akan bersama sampai kapan pun.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **End XD**

 **Becanda deh XD**

 **Saya tau ini late pake banget, cerita makin gk jelas, makin ancur, makin ngrgalauin/?, makin berbelit-belit konfliknya. Tapi saya tetap bisa lanjutkan? Walau sempet pake banget saya jujur kehilangan banget idenya buat lanjut, saya sempet suck smpe frustasi sendiri, mikir keras gimana bisa lanjutnya?**

 **Tapi yah, Alhamdulillah otak saya masih bisa berfungsi dengan baik walau rada error makanya ceritanya jadi kacau balau mendekati end T.T**

 **jadi saya dengan amat-sangat mohon maaf kepada kalian, jika sudah membuat kalian semua kecewa dengan apa yang saya buat diatas T.T dan bisa maklumin aja yah kalo jadi banyak kurangnya ff saya ini hiksseu... H.H**

 **Dan makasih banget yang masih setia nih sama ni ff hehee...**

 **Saya juga sempet mikir bakal kehilangan pembaca setia saya lhoo... Karena dari review'an sekarang rada berkurang, yah mungkin akibat ffnya yang juga mulai bosenin dan perlu ditinggalin aja T.T**

 **Yaudah deh gitu aja, lagi pula saya gk penggila review kok jadi mau dikit atau banyak saya tetap bakal lanjut :)**

 **Yosh! Satu chap mendekati End**

 **Yang udah Review MAKASIH SEMUANYA^^ SAYA SENANG MASIH PADA MENGHARGAI KARYA TERJELEK SAYA YG SATU INI HEHEE...**

 **dan sampai jumpa diselanjutnya^^**

 **SORRY FOR TYPO^^**

 **xdhinnie0595**

 **12/10/16**


	18. Chapter 18

**Not Over You**

 **...**

 **..**

 **Chapter 18**

 **.**

 **BGM : Butterfly by Beast**

 **..**

Terhitung tiga hari sudah Sehun menjalani perawatannya dirumah sakit dan itu lebih menyiksa dirinya dari pada menahan rasa sakit dipergelangan kakinya itu. Bayangkan saja dikamar rawatnya ia hanya bisa duduk, baring terbengong, makan-minum dan tidur. Oh lupa jika ia tentu saja akan mandi. Benar-benar seperti orang yang berpenyakitan berat saja, ia bahkan dilarang untuk keluar dari kamarnya hanya untuk sekedar berkeliling didaerah rumah sakit tersebut. Berkeliling karena merasa bosan dikamar terus-menerus, tapi hyungnya itu malah melarangnya keras.

Benar menyiksanya bukan, belum lagi ia jadi tak bisa keseringan bertemu dengan kekasihnya, Luhan jelas akan bersekolah pagi hari hingga sore. Dan hanya sisa waktu sore itu pun ia akan bertemu dengan kekasihnya itu pun jika Luhan kebetulan tidak bekerja. Sehun benci hal itu karena waktunya bersama Luhan sangat sempit dan sedikit. Padahal ia sangat merindukan namja rusanya itu.

Seperti sore ini Sehun rasanya ingin mengamuk ketika barusan mendapatkan pesan dari Luhan yang mana kekasihnya itu tidak bisa menjenguknya hari ini. Lantaran namja mungil itu akan bekerja hari ini, akan pulang jam sembilan malam nanti. Itu tandanya ia tidak bisa bertemu dengan Luhan-nya. Maka dari itu sejak tadi wajah tampan Sehun agak tak enak dipandang. Datar dengan aura yang membuat siapa saja yang menyadarinya mungkin akan ketakutan? Yang jelas namja pucat itu dalam keadaan mood yang sungguh buruk.

Dan jangan mencoba-coba untuk mengganggunya barang sedikit saja, jika tak mau dimakan olehnya?

Merasa tak bisa menahan rasa kekesalannya saat ini Sehun pun bertindak tak perduli, ia raih kembali ponselnya yang tadi ia letakan begitu saja diatas nakas sebelah ranjang rawatnya. Ia ambil lalu membuka kontak ponsel sebelum menghubungi nomor kekasihnya itu disana. Sampai lima detik menunggu suara lembut Luhan lebih dulu menyapanya.

"Halo, Sehun?"

"Kau benar tidak akan datang hari ini?" alih untuk sekedar membalas sapaan Luhan, Sehun justru langsung bertanya sebagai tujuannya.

"Yah, bukannya aku sudah katakan tadi, maaf aku sedang bekerja Sehun-ah."

"Oke, aku mengerti. Tapi malam ini kau harus pergi!"

"A-apa?"

"Tidak mau tau bagaimana pun caranya, kau harus menemuiku oke!"

"Ta-tapi Sehun, aku pulang kerja malam dan bagaimana bisa kesana? Juga bagaimana dengan hyungmu Sehun?" Sehun sedikit terkekeh mendengar suara Luhan yang terdengar agak panik diseberang sana.

"Aku tidak perduli! Pokoknya aku ingin melihat wajahmu nanti malam dan aku tunggu sampai kau datang! Yasudah sampai jumpa nanti malam sayangku, kerja yang baik yah dan aku mencintaimu muahh"

 **PIP**

Sehun mengulum bibirnya dalam-dalam ketika memutuskan begitu saja sambungan telponnya dengan Luhan. Meletakan kembali ponselnya itu ditempat sebelumnya, detik berikutnya ia tersenyum puas akan rencananya sendiri yang telah ia buat. Dengan meminta Luhan tetap menemuinya hari ini sedikit memaksa sebenarnya. Dan ia tak bisa menahan senyum senangnya juga ketika ia mematikan begitu saja ponselnya. Tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana lucunya Luhan kesal akibat ulahnya tadi, pasti saat ini namjanya itu tengah mengumpati dirinya disana.

Makanya ia saat ini tersenyum begitu gembiranya tanpa sadar Kris sudah masuki kekamar rawatnya dan mendapati dirinya tampak seperti orang gila disana.

"Sehun, are you okay?" mendengar suara hyungnya terdengar Sehun dengan cepatnya memusnahkan senyumannya itu. Jadi datar menatapi yang lebih tua.

"Yes i'm okay!" balasnya lalu merosotkan tubuhnya untuk kembali dalam posisi terebah diranjang itu. Berbalik untuk membelakangi sosok Kris yang menatapnya dengan berkerut agak kebingungan.

"Ahh...aku sangat merindukannya" desah Sehun dengan sangat pelan sebelum ia menutup kedua matanya untuk tidur saja meninggalkan hyungnya masih dalam posisi seperti itu.

Takut-takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada sang adik, apa lagi sampai sesuatu roh mungkin? Telah memasuki tubuh adiknya sampai anak itu terlihat agak aneh, Kris tak buta yang tidak menyaksikan betapa konyolnya wajah Sehun yang tadi tertawa sendiri seperti itu. Ia jadi merinding saja melihatnya. Tapi saat Sehun kembali dalam tampilan sewajarnya/? Kris mengangkat kedua bahunya saja lalu menduduki sofa disana sambil membaca sebuah majalah dengan tak perduli.

..

..

..

Sesuai apa yang ia rencanakan sore tadi, maka malam ini Sehun sudah mempersiapkan dirinya sendiri hanya tinggal membuat Kris terusir dari kamarnya lalu menunggu kedatangan sang kekasih. Ia melirikan matanya kearah jam dinding yang terpasang didinding kamar rawatnya didepan sana. Jam menunjukan pada pukul delapan malam, itu tandanya tinggal sejam lagi maka Luhan akan pulang dari tempat kerjanya. Dan Sehun memutar otak untuk segera mengusir Kris dari sana.

Usai makan, meminum obatnya Sehun memang langsung mempersiapkan dirinya, ia sudah merencanakan semua ini dan malam ini ia akan kabur keluar bersama Luhan. Lalu akan sedikit berkeliling dirumah sakit ini sekedar berjalan-jalan melepas rasa bosan juga rindunya pada sang kekasih. Dari itu ia tidak boleh gagal malam ini, jika tidak ia benar akan nekat kabur dari rumah sakit langsung. Masa bodoh Kris akan memarahinya atau membunuhnya sekali pun asalkan ia bisa bertemu dengan Luhan, apa pun caranya ia tak perduli.

Sehun mendesah jengah membawa tatapannya pada Kris disana yang tengah duduk santai mengobrol ditelponnya yang Sehun yakin itu adalah kekasih sang hyung. Mendengar kata-kata manis dari mulut Kris untuk kekasihnya membuat Sehun seketika ingin muntah saja. Ia lalu beralih pada ponselnya membuat pesan untuk Luhan sekedar memberitahu jika kekasihnya itu datang secara diam-diam saja.

Setelah itu Sehun mulai untuk mengeluarkan actingnya demi mengusir hyung sialannya itu. Lantas dengan raut wajah dibuat-buat ia mulai menguap lebar untuk mengalihkan perhatian.

"Hoaamm...ngantuk sekali huhh..." actingnya berlagak mengantuk sampai berhasil membuat Kris akhirnya menutup obrolannya ditelpon dan menoleh pada Sehun disana.

"Apa? Kau mengantuk lagi?" tanya Kris

"Wae? Memangnya tidak boleh?"

"Bukan begitu, hyung rasa kau baru saja bangun beberapa jam yang lalu dan sekarang ingin tidur lagi?" Sehun mendengus samar melihat Kris yang seakan tidak memperbolehkannya tidur sekarang?

"Entahlah, mungkin karena pengaruh obat yang aku minum, ini juga sudah malam bukan dan lagi pula aku butuh 'istirahat' yang banyak bukan?" Dengan sedikit ada nada penekanan lebih Sehun ucapkan ketika mengucapkan kata 'istirahat'-nya tadi. Kris tampak mengangguk mengerti saja disana.

"Kau benar juga..." gumam pria itu

"Hyung juga perlu istirahat sana, seharian ini sudah menjagaku bukan? Aku ditinggal juga tidak apa-apa."

"Tapi kau sendirian Hunna."

"Terus kenapa? Hyung aku bukan anak kecil lagi!"

Hhhh...

Dengan desahan pelan juga sibuk memijit pelipisnya, Sehun malah menahan diri agar tak tersenyum merasa mungkin rencananya akan segera berhasil. Acting yang bagus Oh Sehun!

"Sudah hyung pulang saja sana, aku akan baik-baik saja!"

"Baiklah, hyung memang perlu sedikit istirahat..." segera meraih mantel mahalnya Kris beranjak, memakai mantel tersebut. Tak lupa mengambil kunci mobilnya pula sebelum melangkah mendekati Sehun yang tampak sudah siap untuk acara berpura-pura tidurnya.

"Hyung tinggal tak apa'kan?"

"Ck, hyung ini berlebihan sekali!" decih Sehun membuat Kris tersenyum tipis lalu menghamburkan anak rambut adiknya itu.

"Yasudah hyung pergi dan besok pagi hyung kembali lagi..."

"hm."

Kepergian Kris sudah membuat Sehun tersenyum penuh kemenangan sampai ingin rasanya ia lompat dari ranjangnya itu, tapi itu jelas hal yang tak mungkin ia lakukan mengingat kakinya masih dalam balutan perban yang begitu tebalnya. Maka sekarang tinggal ia menunggu kedatangan Luhan disana seorang diri.

Ia rebahkan tubuhnya membiarkan kepalanya menyamping untuk menatapi jendela yang masih dalam keadaan terbuka itu. Sengaja karena Sehun agak tak suka ketika jendelanya tertutup membuatnya pusing mencium aroma khas rumah sakit, yang mana sejak dulu ia memang tak menyukainya. Tangan menggenggam erat ponselnya itu berharap-harap agar lekas Luhan datang karena ia begitu merindukan namja manisnya itu saat ini.

"Hahh...kenapa dia lama sekali datangnya?" monolog Sehun begitu tak sabarannya sampai tak sadar ia malah memejamkan kedua matanya didalam kesunyiannya disana.

..

..

..

 **CKLEK**

"Sehun...Sehun-ah!"

Dengan langkah perlahan Luhan masuk kedalam kamar rawat yang tampak sepi itu, mendekat kearah ranjang yang mana terdapat sosok namja terbaring disana dengan menggunakan pakaian khas pasien rumah sakit. Ketika sudah membawa kedua kakinya mendekat Luhan tersenyum tipis menemukan wajah damai kekasihnya yang tampak masih begitu tampan pun walau dalam keadaan tertidur. Ia membiarkan tubuhnya berjongkok disana tepat disamping ranjang tersebut. Dengan kedua lututnya sebagai tumpuan dan lengannya menempel pada sisi pinggiran ranjang itu. Masih menatapi wajah sang kekasih.

Ia tau Sehun pasti sudah lama menunggunya hingga namja pucat itu malah jatuh tertidur sampai saat ini. Ia kembali melebarkan senyumannya itu sambil membawa satu tangannya kearah wajah tampan Sehun, menyentuh pipi agak tirus itu dengan lembut agar sang pemilik tak terbangun.

"Apa aku sudah membuatmu begitu lama menunggu heum?"

"Mianhae jika begitu..." bisik Luhan tanpa menghentikan elusan dipipi itu, sampai tak sadar jika kekasihnya itu tampak menggeliat kecil hingga kedua mata tajam itu perlahan terbuka.

Luhan pun akhirnya menghentikan elusannya begitu tau ia sudah membuat Sehun bangun dari tidur namja itu, ia tersenyum lagi ketika Sehun sudah menatapinya dengan ekspresi bengong.

"Lu..."

"Aku membuatmu terbangun yah?"

Sehun segera bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan terduduk memandang kaget karena baru sepenuhnya sadar dari tidurnya tadi. Hal itu membuat Luhan tertawa kecil melihatnya, bagaimana lucunya reaksi Sehun ketika tau dirinya sudah ada disana.

"Ka-kapan kau datangnya?" tanya Sehun sampai terbatah

"Baru saja tadi, wae? Apa aku lama?" setelah itu wajah Sehun berubah jadi datar seperti biasanya bahkan sempat berdehem sesaat.

"Yah! Kau lama sekali dan lihat sendiri bukan? Aku sampai tertidur olehmu..."

Bukannya merasa bersalah membuat kekasihnya itu menunggu lama Luhan malah tertawa lagi, beranjak dari posisinya lalu berdiri setelah menghentikan sesaat tawanya itu.

"Maaf, maaf kau taukan ini sudah diluar jam jenguk untuk pasien, jadi aku harus sedikit berusaha untuk tetap masuk tau..."

kini gilirannya yang memasang wajah berengut kecil mengingat betapa susahnya ia masuk tadi, karena saat ini masa jam jenguk pasien telah usai jadi siapa pun yang ingin masuk dan menemui pasien rumah sakit akan dilarang masuk. Terkecuali untuk anggota keluarga pasien yang memang bertugas untuk menjaga pasien.

"Arraseo, aku maafkan!" ujar Sehun agak santai bertanda dirinya masih kesal saat ini, Luhan pun tersenyum saja kali.

"Gomawo...lalu sekarang apa?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu Sehun berubah ekspresinya lagi dengan menahan senyumannya disana, lalu berdehem lagi agar menahan dirinya untuk tidak berteriak senang karena inilah saatnya ia akan keluar. Luhan ditempatnya menatapi agak heran pada namja tampan itu.

"Ekhem...sekarang bisa kau bawa kursi roda itu kemari!" pintanya menunjuk sebuah kursi roda miliknya yang berada diujung ruangan sana.

Luhan pun mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Sehun padanya. Dengan menurut ia akhirnya mengambil kursi roda tersebut. Membawanya kearah dimana Sehun berada sesuai dengan apa yang dipinta oleh namja itu.

"Sudah, lalu?"

"Bantu aku untuk bangun yah, terus dudukan aku dikursi roda itu!"

"Tapi Sehun-"

"Tanpa penolakan!" Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya lucu mendapatkan nada perintah dari Sehun, mau tak mau ia pun kembali menuruti saja apa mau namja itu. Sementara yang memerintah terkekeh kecil malah melihat kekasihnya itu tampak kesal.

Dengan perlahan Luhan membantu Sehun untuk bangun dan berdiri setelah menuruni ranjang itu. Menahan beban tubuh tinggi Sehun sedikit kesusahan juga, lalu membawa kekasihnya itu duduk diatas kursi roda tersebut dengan perlahan. Usainya Luhan meraih selimut kecil dan membawanya untuk menyelimuti tubuh Sehun.

"Terima kasih..." ucap Sehun diiringi senyumannya.

"Heum, sama-sama..." dibalas oleh Luhan pula

"Nah, sekarang kajja!"

"Huh? Memangnya mau kemana Sehun-ah?"

"Berkencan."

"A-apa? Kencan? Tapi bagaimana bisa kita'kan-"

"Hanya ketaman rumah sakit, lagi pula sudah lama kita tidak berkencan bukan?"

"Tapi Sehun?"

Sebuah delikan tajam Luhan memang tidak bisa membantah atau menolak apa pun yang Sehun inginkan darinya. Namja itu memang tidak bisa dikalahkan lantas mau menolak pun percuma saja dan akan berakhir dengan pasrah menurut. Luhan menghela nafas pelan.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan lama-lama karena diluar sangat dingin, dan juga orang lain akan bisa melihat kita nantinya!"

"Arraseo, kajja kita keluar sekarang!"

..

..

..

Sampai ditaman rumah sakit keduanya berhenti disana, yang mana Luhan mendorong kursi roda yang Sehun tempati sambil menikmati suasana indah malam ini. Untungnya mereka berhasil keluar dengan diam-diam tanpa seseorang yang akan menemukan keduanya, apa lagi jika itu pihak rumah sakit jika ketahuan mereka pasti akan dimarahi nantinya.

"Sudah sampai..." Seru Luhan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sepi sekali" ucap Sehun melihat kesana-kemari karena memang saat ini terlihat begitu sepi.

"Tentu saja sepi, semua pasti pada tidur kecuali para penjaga rumah sakit dan juga suster disana..."

"Ahh...akhirnya bisa keluar juga, kau tau Lu? Aku bosan sekali terus berada didalam kamar" keluh Sehun mengingat ia memang tidak bisa keluar dari kamarnya.

"Kenapa tidak keluar untuk berjalan-jalan?"

"Ck, bagaimana bisa keluar jika si tua bangka itu melarangku untuk keluar saja!" decih Sehun agak kesal dan Luhan tersenyum melihatnya.

"Ah, jadi saat ini sudah kau rencanakan semuanya, agar bisa keluar?"

"Tentu saja, keluar bersamamu?" keduanya tersenyum bersama sebelum Sehun meraih satu tangan Luhan untuk ia genggam erat.

"Lu, sini duduk denganku!" pintanya lagi sambil menepuk kedua pahanya agar Luhan bisa duduk disana.

"Apa? Tidak! Kau sedang sakit Sehun-ah..." tolak Luhan

"Tidak apa-apa, jadi ayo duduklah karena aku ingin sekali bisa memelukmu sekarang heum!"

Dengan menggigiti bibir bawahnya Luhan terdiam sesaat menatapi Sehun yang tersenyum padanya. Berpikir apakah tidak apa-apa jika ia duduk dipaha namjanya itu? Pasalnya saat ini Sehun berada diatas kursi roda dan namja itu dalam keadaan sakit dicideranya. Ia hanya takut jika dirinya hanya akan membuat Sehun semakin sakit saja. Tapi melihat Sehun yang malah memintanya disana ia jadi bingung sendiri.

"Ayolah Lu, aku akan baik-baik saja oke!" diam sesaat sebelum mengangguk akhirnya Luhan menurut pula.

Perlahan mendekati Sehun dan membiarkan tubuhnya menempati tepat didepan Sehun. Menduduki kedua pada namja itu yang berada dikursi roda tersebut, duduk dipangkuan kekasihnya. Saat sudah pada posisinya Luhan merasa sepasang tangan telah melingkari pinggangnya erat.

Ia pun menunduk malu dengan rona telah menghiasi diwajah manisnya itu, bahkan Sehun bisa melihatnya dengan jelas lalu terkekeh kecil. Meletakan dagu runcingnya dipundak sempit Luhan.

"Lihat, aku tidak apa-apa bukan!"

"Heum..." mengangguk lagi pelan, maka keduanya pun mulai larut akan suasana mereka saat ini bersama.

"Tempat yang tepat bukan untuk melihat bintang malam ini?"

"Ne, disini terlihat jelas sekali bintangnya..." Sehun tersenyum senang melihat bagaimana berbinarnya kedua manik rusa itu ketika melihat bintang-bintang diatas sana. Terlihat sekali jika saat ini kekasihnya itu juga tampak senang.

Ia angkat satu tangannya untuk membawanya kearah pipi Luhan, mengelusnya lembut sampai sang pemilik menolehkan wajahnya dan mereka bertemu tatap begitu lekatnya.

"Aku merindukanmu..." bisik Sehun lembut

"Aku juga Sehun-ah..." balas Luhan pula sampai keduanya kembali melemparkan senyuman mereka. Lalu Sehun semakin membalas tubuh Luhan pada pelukan hangatnya, membiarkan kepala Luhan bersandar pada pundak tegaknya itu. Dengan menyaksikan indahnya kelap-kelip cahaya bintang diatas langit sana.

Sampai tak terasa cukup lama mereka hanya saling terdiam menatapi arah atas, tanpa ada kata-kata apa pun. Hanya pada pemikiran masing-masing dan pada saat itu tatapan Sehun berubah jadi sendu. Ada tujuan yang tersembunyi ia miliki mengapa begitu ingin bertemu dengan Luhan malam ini. Selain rasa rindunya tapi ia akan juga mengatakan apa yang memang selama ini ia sembunyikan dari kekasihnya itu. Walau belum siap mengatakannya, tapi tetap saja ia harus mengatakan langsung pada Luhan dan saat inilah waktu yang tempat ia lakukan.

"Luhan..." panggilnya dengan nada sangat pelan.

"Yah?"

Lama ia belum bersuara lagi, sampai Luhan sedikit penasaran dibuatnya.

"Aku...akan pergi ke London."

"Huh?" dengan gerak perlahan Sehun tersenyum miris mendapati Luhan menolehkan wajah kearahnya. Tatapan bertanya tak mengerti ia dapatkan dari sepasang manik indah itu membuat Sehun tak tahan akan rasa sesak didadanya saat ini.

"Sehun, kau bilang apa?" Luhan bertanya untuk memastikan.

"Kau tau bukan? Jika cideraku sudah tidak bisa ditangani oleh pihak rumah sakit mana pun dikorea, tak ada harapan untuk bisa sembuh jika aku hanya berdiam diri disini. Bahkan dokter telah mengatakan untuk segera melakukan pengobatan diluar, aku harus-" sesaat Sehun menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya dengan perlahan sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya itu.

"Harus...pergi ke London untuk menjalani pengobatan disana."

Tak ada tanggapan langsung dari Luhan yang hanya menatapinya diam. Namun dengan pancaran kedua manik yang tampak mulai meredup itu pun Sehun dapat mengetahuinya jika Luhan mulai sedih mendengar apa yang telah ia katakan barusan.

Hhhh...

"Aku tau mungkin ini adalah berita yang begitu tiba-tiba, aku juga awalnya sangat terkejut mendengarnya, apa karena begitu parahnya sampai aku harus pergi keluar negeri? Menjalani semua pengobatan itu?."

"Aku merasa berat untuk melakukannya, ketika aku pergi bagaimana dengan dirimu? Kau tau'kan aku sudah tidak bisa jauh darimu heum..." dengan kembali megelus pipi itu Sehun harap Luhan bisa mengerti akan posisi tersulitnya saat ini. Karena ia pun jujur begitu berat untuk melalui semua ini.

"Lu...jika kau juga sama beratnya denganku, aku bisa mengatakan kepada Kris hyung untuk membatalkan semuanya. Dan kita tetap akan bersama yah!"

Masih tak ada responan apa pun dari Luhan, karena namja mungil tengah bergelut dalam pemikirannya sendiri. Ini memang terlalu mendadak ketika Luhan baru saja mendengar berita cukup mengejutkan dari sang kekasih. Pergi dan ditinggalkan adalah hal yang pernah Luhan rasakan walau sebelumnya ia sudah terbiasa akan kesendiriannya selama ini. Tapi Sehun?

"Sayang-"

"Sehun, aku mencintaimu..." potong Luhan dengan kepala yang kembali menghadap kedepan menatapi kosong apa yang ada disana.

"Yah aku tau, aku juga mencintaimu..." Sehun membalasinya

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, kau milikku hanya miliku dan begitu juga dirimu hanya milikmu Sehun-ah. Karena hanya kau yang aku punya saat ini, maka dari itu aku ingin sedikit egois memiliki dirimu dan tidak membiarkan siapa pun bisa berebut dirimu dariku. Tidak akan aku biarkan, tapi..."

Sehun mengerutkan sedikit alisnya ketika Luhan terdiam beberapa saat, membiarkan namja itu menyelesaikan apa yang ingin ia ucapkan saat ini padanya. Lalu suara helaan nafas pelan terdengar setelahnya.

"Akan sangat jahat dan egoisnya diriku, jika akan tidak membiarkanmu pergi dariku Sehun-ah. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu terjadi, aku memang mencintaimu tapi aku tidak bisa setega itu Sehun, a-aku...aku..."

Cepat Sehun memeluk penuh tubuh yang lebih kecil itu, memberikan kehangatan juga menenangkan agar Luhan tak merasa begitu tertekan dengan masalah mereka saat ini. Ia tau walau dengan berat hati Luhan mengatakannya, tapi kekasihnya itu mencoba untuk tetap terlihat baik-baik saja saat ini.

"Sayang...gwaencahanyo..." bisiknya tepat ditelinga kekasihnya itu

"Pergilah!"

"Uh?"

"Pergilah Sehun-ah!"

"Luhan..."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, jadi pergilah!"

Melepaskan pelukan itu sampai ia membawa wajah Luhan agar bertatapan langsung dengannya. Menatapi serius didalam sepasang manik rusa itu, guna mencari kebenaran yang ada disana. Dan saat Luhan benar memberinya sebuah keyakinan jika semua akan baik-baik saja, Sehun melemaskan kedua pundaknya. Kekasihnya tengah berkata serius saat ini.

"Kau yakin? Aku tidak masalah jika harus mengatakan kepada Kris hyung Lu!" Luhan bergeleng pelan kala menolak keras.

"Aku jahat jika tidak membiarkanmu sembuh Sehun..."

Dengan helaan nafas akhirnya Sehun memahaminya mungkin inilah akhir dari segala keputusan yang ada. Ia memeluk sekali lagi tubuh Luhan dipangkuannya itu, sambil menghirup aroma khas namjanya disana yang mungkin kedepannya ia tidak akan bisa merasakannya lagi.

"Mianhae sayang...jeongmal mianhae..." lirihnya

"Gwaenchana, semua akan baik-baik saja aku yakin itu."

"Ne."

Lama dalam kehening lagi sebelum Luhan bergerak agak membalikan sedikit tubuhnya hingga menghadap pada Sehun. Ia memajukan wajahnya tepat diwajah kekasihnya itu, membawa wajahnya berhenti dan mendaratkan sepasang bibir kecilnya dikening kekasih tampannya itu. Mengecupnya lama sampai Sehun memutuskan untuk memejamkan kedua matanya untuk menikmati akan kenyaman yang ia rasakan saat ini.

"Pergilah dan kembali untukku saat kau telah sembuh Sehun-ah..."

"Ne, aku pasti akan kembali hanya untukmu..."

Sehun menarik wajah Luhan dengan lembut dan menyatukan kedua belah bibir mereka dalam, menciumnya dengan penuh kehati-hatian seakan tak ingin ini lekas berakhir dengan cepatnya. Luhan pun menyambutnya dengan suka hati, membalas setiap apa yang Sehun lakukan terhadap bibir kecilnya itu. Menyalurkan seluruh perasaan yang mereka milik bersama.

Saat itu Sehun tak tinggal diam mengusap lembut punggung Luhan, ketika ia bisa merasakan bagaimana air mata itu menyentuh pipinya disana. Mengalir hingga berakhir tercampur dalam ciuman mereka.

..

..

..

Dua hari berlalu sudah semua tampak seperti biasanya, walau mungkin hari ini akan menjadi hari terbera untuknya. Dengan tatapan kosong menatapi jendela kamarnya Luhan termenung disana seorang diri. Ia membawa tatapannya kini pada jam tangan yang melingkar ditangannya, agak terkejut ketika suara ponselnya berdering terdengar.

Ia raih dan lekas mengangkat telpon itu ketika tertera nama Baekhyun yang tengah menghubunginya.

"Yeob-"

"Kau dimana babo? Lekas kemari! 15 menit lagi pesawat Sehun akan lepas landas!" teriak Baekhyun agak kesal diseberang sana.

"Arraseo, arraseo aku akan segera kesana..."

"Cepat!"

"heoh!"

 **PIP**

Setelah mematikan telponnya Luhan lekas menyambar tasnya diataa ranjangnya, lalu berlari keluar dari kamarnya kearah pintu utama rumah itu. Berlari lagi setelah menutup juga mengunci pintu rumahnya kini kearah dimana halte bus terdekat. Agak berburu-buru karena ia memang memiliki waktu sedikit agar segera sampai kebandara Incheon.

Tapi ketika dihalte bus hampir 3 menit ia menunggu bus tak kunjung datang pula, ia seketika panik takut jika ia akan terlambat sampai disana. Jika ia terlambat ia tidak akan mungkin bisa melihat wajah kekasihnya untuk yang terakhir kalinya hari ini. Lantas merasa sungguh memakan waktu lama jika tetap menunggu Luhan pun akhirnya berbalik kearah pinggir jalan raya.

Mencari dan menghentikan sebuah taksi tanpa mau berlalu-lama ia cepat masuk ketaksi tersebut ketika ia sudah mendapatinya. Lalu menyebutkan alamat yang harus ia datangi segera pada supir taksi tersebut dan melesatlah ia bersama taksi tersebut.

.

"Sebenarnya dimana si rusa itu? Ck kenapa belum datang sampai sekarang juga!" omel Baekhyun

"Mungkin sekarang ia masih berada diperjalanan Baek, kita tunggu saja dulu" ujar Kyungsoo menenangkan.

Mereka kini sedang berada dibandara karena yah hari ini adalah hari keberangkatan Sehun ke London. Dimana semua telah berkumpul disana tanpa Luhan yang belum juga kunjung datang. Dihari penting seperti ini namja rusa itu malah terlambat datang, itu yang membuat Baekhyun agaknya kesal sejak tadi. Sementara Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah brutal sahabat kekasihnya itu.

"Memangnya siapa yang kita tunggu saat ini?" itu suara bertanya dari Kris yang merasa heran sebenarnya apa lagi yang harus mereka tunggu sebelum berangkat.

"Kau tidak tau yah?" Suho bertanya balik

"Hah? Memang apa?"

"Sehun tentu saja akan menunggu kedatangan kekasihnya..."

"A-apa? Kekasih? Anak itu punya kekasih?" kejut Kris

"Tentu, kau saja yang tidak tau hal itu."

"Ka-kapan? Sejak kapan Sehun punya kekasih? Mengapa aku tidak tau?" Suho tertawa kecil melihat wajah Kris yang tampak konyol karena terkejut mendengar berita yang baru ia ketahui itu.

"Cukup lama itu terjadi, aku pun tau dari Kai juga Chanyeol."

"Ck, sial! Anak itu kenapa tidak memberitahu padaku..." kesal Kris hanya mendapatkan gelengan kepala dari Suho.

Sementara itu Kai menghampiri Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo dikursi tunggu, diikuti oleh Chanyeol yang tengah mendorong kursi roda yang Sehun gunakan.

"Bagaimana? Apa kalian sudah menghubungi Luhan?" tanya Kai

"Sudah, mungkin saat ini masih diperjalanan..." jawab Kyungsoo

"Bagaimana bisa dia terlambat dihari penting seperti ini?" Chanyeol menyahuti

"Tidak apa-apa, kita tunggu saja dulu..." Sehun menimpali pula hingga membuat yang lainnya mengangguk saja. Sebelum suara wanita terdengar disana dengan mengatakan jika kepesawat tujuan ke London akan berangkat 7 menit lagi. Saat itu malah membuat semuanya khawatir.

"Aduhh...bagaimana ini? Sebentar lagi pesawatnya akan berangkat" keluh Baekhyun cemas sendiri.

"Tenanglah, masih ada waktu kok."

"Tapi kenapa lama sekali Luhan?"

Sehun tak bisa pula membohongi dirinya jika saat ini ia juga merasa cemas, menunggu kedatangan Luhan yang belum juga muncul, belum lagi beberapa menit kemudian pesawatnya akan berangkat membuatnya semakin cemas saja. Ia akan sesekali menatapi jamnya lalu beralih pada pintu masuk bandara sana takut-takut jika sosok Luhan telah muncul. Tapi beberapa kali pula ia menahan rasa kecewa karena kekasihnya belum juga datang. Sampai Kris mendatanginya disana.

"Sehun, apa masih lama?" tanya Kris, Sehun pun beralih pada hyungnya itu.

"Bisakah tunggu sebentar saja hyung?"

"Berapa lama? Kau dengar bukan pesawatnya akan segera berangkat!"

"Aku tau, tapi tunggulah sebentar lagi kumohon..." Kris menghela nafas pelan.

"Baiklah, sebentar saja!"

"Ne."

Tiga menit terlewati Luhan belum jua menunjukan dirinya hal itu jadi semakin membuat semua begitu cemas, pasalnya tinggal beberapa menit lagi Sehun benar harus segera masuk kedalam. Baekhyun sampai mengumpati sahabatnya itu ia jadi gregetan sendiri, dengan beberapa kali Kyungsoo mencoba menenangkannya. Sehun ditempatnya mencoba tetap terlihat tenang walau sebenarnya sama cemas pun. Apa lagi Kris yang beberapa kali memintanya untuk segera masuk tapi ia menolaknya sebelum ia bertemu dengan sang kekasih.

"Yaampun, aku akan membunuh rusa itu jika tidak muncul juga sekarang!"

"Baek sabarlah!"

"Coba kalian hubungi dia lagi, siapa tau ada sesuatu terjadi padanya sampai terlambat seperti ini?!" usul Chanyeol lantas Kyungsoo langsung mencoba menghubungi nomor Luhan. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi seseorang sudah berlari cepat kearah mereka berada.

"Sehuunnn..." suara teriakan itu dengan cepat membuat Sehun mengalihkan tatapannya, menoleh dan sudah terlihat sosok yang ditunggu berlari kearah mereka.

"Eoh, itu dia sudah datang..." seru Kai memberitahu.

 **Drap**

 **Drap**

"Hahh...hahh...mianhh a-ku terlambat..." Sehun tersenyum tipis pada akhirnya bisa pula melihat wajah sang kekasih untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Kau ini kenapa lama sekali heoh?" omel Baekhyun lagi

"Maaf, tadi sedikit kena macet dijalan..."

"yah, tidak apa-apa asalkan kau sudah datang bukan?" Kyungsoo dan Kai mengangguk mendengar ucapan Chanyeol barusan.

"Sehun, cepatlah! Hyung tunggu didalam" ucap Kris tiba-tiba sampai mengalihkan semuanya. Sehun pun mengangguk ditempatnya.

Selanjutnya yang lain pun mulai menghampiri Sehun untuk sekedar mengucapkan kata perpisahan.

"Sehun, ingan selalu baik-baik disana yah dan jangan melupakan aku hehe..."- Kai

"Tentu saja, aku juga tidak akan pernah melupakanmu juga dia" balas Sehun dengan menunjuk kearah Chanyeol yang sudah siap mengeluarkan air matanya itu.

"Huwaa...aku tidak percaya akan berpisah denganmu Oh brengsek!" seru Chanyeol berlebihan diikuti tawa yang lainnya.

"Aku juga tidak percaya itu, selama ini kita selalu bersama bukan?"

"Kau benar, hahh...jaga dirimu sobat dan cepatlah kembali karena kita akan bermain kembali ingt itu!"- Chanyeol sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak sahabatnya itu dibalas senyuman dari Sehun.

"Benar, cepat kembali dan jangan main-main disana bersama wanita lain, jika tidak aku akan membunuhmu Oh karena sudah menduakan Luhan..." Baekhyun menyahuti

"Tentu saja itu tidak akan terjadi, kau bisa pegang janjiku!"

"Oke!" semua saling melemparkan senyuman, sebelum tinggalah Luhan yang berjalan mendekati kekasihnya itu.

Membawa tubuhnya berjongkok didepan kursi roda yang Sehun gunakan, meraih kedua tangan sang kekasih untuk ia genggam erat untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Hey, kau akan merindukan diriku'kan?" Luhan tersenyum malu mendengarnya.

"Selalu, hingga saat ini pun begitu..."

"Bisa lebih mendekat! Aku ingin memelukmu" Luhan menurut sedikit beranjak dan membiarkan tubuhnya masuk kedalam bekapan hangat Sehun yang terakhir kalinya, sebelum merekaakan berpisah jauh untuk sementara waktu.

"Aku mencintaimu sayang..." bisik Sehun

"Aku juga mencintaimu Sehun, selamanya..." balas Luhan pula dan pelukan mereka terlepas sesaat.

Tergantikan oleh ciuman panjang yang mereka lakukan, yang mana akan terjadi terakhir kalinya mereka bagi bersama sebelum berpisah. Berpisah entah akan sampai kapan yang jelas keduanya pasti akan merasakan betapa rasa rindu akan saling menyelimuti diantara mereka.

Luhan meremas erat kemeja biru yang Sehun kenakan saat ini, sebagai bentuk perasaannya saat ini. Perasaan rindu sedikit tak rela ia rasakan ketika mengingat Sehun benar akan pergi darinya. Butuh waktu lama ia akan menahan perasaannya ini. Merasa hal itu juga terjadi padanya Sehun semakin menekan bibirnya diantara lumatan mereka. Menggigit lebih bibir Luhan untuk meninggalkan sedikit bekas disana. Luhan melenguh kecil sambil memiringkan kepalanya sedikit agar Sehun bisa lebih leluasa menciumnya.

Sampai terhitung dua menit dalam ciuman panjang mereka, Sehun melepaskannya dengan beralih mencium lama kening Luhan penuh akan rasa cintanya disana. Ia menjauh dan berakhir menyatuhkan kening mereka.

"Tunggu aku disini dan saat aku kembali kau-lah orang pertama yang akan aku temui sayang..."

"Heum, aku akan terus menunggumu Sehun-ah..."

" _I Love you Luhan-ku..."_

" _I Love you too Sehun-kuu..."_

Saat itulah keduanya akan terus berjanji jika cinta mereka tidak akan pernah hilang, tidak akan pernah walau harus berpisah sejauh mana pun. Namun hati mereka telah saling mengikat dengan begitu kuatnya, hingga suatu hari itu tiba mereka tetap akan bersama sampai kapan pun.

 _Mereka telah saling memilih dan terikat dengan benang merah bernamakan takdir..._

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **END**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Thanks to :**

 **VeerolaZhi/ LuHunHan/ All Guest/ siska10/ BaeXiBee/ july cutie/ Sung622/ RusAngin/ ParkNada/ hunexohan/ Xiyu1220/ mischa baby/ ZyXzJsb/ Nurul999/ Park RinHyun-Uchiha/ bijinYIS/ LightsaberEXO10/ avheril psychomonst49/ Uchie/ Kim yeHyun/ Eka915/ auliaMRQ/ Vietrona Chan/ teukiangle/ Ohjasmine12/ lulunaoh/ midoriyumi7/ taneptw307/ deerwinds947/ karinaarysin2047/ LightCSI/ Niaexolu/ Arifahohse/ Seravin509/ AlexandraLexa/ Kenna9495/ Yerijung3/ Xxian/ rachmatika94 and yang udah review dichap sebelum-sebelumnya^^**

 **Thanks to juga yang udah all follow and favorite atau cuma yang baca doang^^**

 **Saya sengaja kasih kata End diatas, karena emang ceritanya udah end.**

 **Tapi, ada tapinya nih hehee...end dimaksud untuk kisah mereka yang masih dimasa mereka sekolah, untuk kedepannya saya baik dengan dua chap plus sebagai squel lagi bisa dibilang seperti itu. Dua chap yang menceritakan kisah mereka begitu sudah pisah dan bakal ketemuan lagi, jadi intinya end dengan chap 18 plus 2 chap full sebagai squel oke! ^^**

 **Masih gk ngerti? Duhh intinya tuh ini udah end, tapi dua chap kedepannya adalah squel ( ribet dah -_- ) #dibacokparareaders XD**

 **Yosh! Itu aja dari saya yang jelas ini saya nyatakan E.N.D! XD**

 **Kalo gitu sampai jumpa dichap squelnya^^**

 **Byee~**

 **Mian untuk typonya yang masih ada, cz saya gk sempet edit mulu XD**

 **Xdhinnie0595**

 **24/10/16**


	19. Chapter 19

**BGM : Tears Are Falling By Shin Jae ost 49 Days**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **Tiga tahun kemudian...**

 _Aku tidak pernah berharap akan segera bertemu kembali dengannya hanya saja..._

 _Ketika mengingat sudah beratus hari kami tidak bertemu, jika saja aku sudah tua mungkin aku bisa saja melupakan seperti apa wajahnya, rupa dirinya terakhir kali aku melihatnya dengan kedua mataku ini._

 _Bohong jika aku tidak mengatakan aku sangat merindukannya, yang bahkan aku tidak tau seperti apa keadaan dirinya disana?_

 _Selalu berharap andai ia sama baiknya dengan keadaanku saat ini, tak perlu beberapa kali ia mengabariku tentangnya, cukup sekali aku mendapatkan kabar pasti mengenainya tak lebih._

 _Maka aku akan baik-baik saja tanpanya hingga sekarang? Bertahan entah sampai kapan, tapi..._

 _Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?_

 _Sehun, kau membuatku mati secara perlahan..._

"Apa? Busan?" Aku mengangguk pelan melihat bagaimana lucunya wajah Baekhyun ketika mendengar apa yang baru saja aku katakan tadi.

"Kenapa kesana? Kau bahkan ingin pergi sendiri? Bagaimana bisa begitu?" sudah aku pastikan dia pasti akan bereaksi seperti ini begitu tau rencanaku ini.

"Dibusan salah satu kerabat ibuku tinggal disana, mungkin aku akan sementara waktu disana dan balik keseoul ketika libur musim dingin selesai" jelasku sedikit mungkin dengan begitu dia akan mengerti apa yang aku inginkan saat ini.

Baekhyun bergeleng kepala tampaknya menghela nafas kasar, sebelum aku merasa kedua tangannya menyentuh erat lenganku dan aku alihkan tatapanku sejenak pada Kyungsoo yang juga bersama kami.

"kenapa begitu? Kenapa tidak berlibur bersama kami Lu? Aku, Kyungsoo, Kai dan Chanyeol. Kita akan berlibur bersama Lu oke!" tegasnya tapi aku balik bergeleng kepala padanya untuk menolak.

Oh ayolah ini sudah jadi rencanaku dihari libur musim dingin tahun ini, pergi kebusan dan tinggal beberapa hari dirumah penginapan milik kerabat ibuku disana. Yah, itu rencanaku yang aku rasa tidak akan bisa dibatalkan begitu saja walau Baekhyun melarangku.

"Tidak, biarkan aku pergi Byun! Dan kalian bisa menikmati liburan bersama kekasih kalian sendiri, lagi pula aku rasa tahun sebelumnya kita sudah cukup bersama?" tampak Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti, mungkin saja Kyungsoo tau betapa inginnya aku membiarkan mereka berlibur sendiri tanpa diriku.

"Tapi Lu-"

 **Puk**

"Baek, ada baiknya jika tahun ini kita akan berlibur sendiri, Luhan ingin sendiri mungkin? Jadi biarkan!" ujar Kyungsoo yang benar saja dia mengerti diriku, aku pun melemparkan senyuman tipis padanya.

Baekhyun untuk sejenak menatapi Kyunsoo yang masih menyentuh pundak kirinya itu, sebelum namja lebih pendek dariku ini menghembuskan nafasnya lebih pelan dari sebelumnya. Lalu kembali menatapiku agak iba, oh aku tau maksud dari tatapan itu.

"Jika saja si brengsek itu lebih cepat kembali sekarang, mungkin kau tidak terlihat menyedihkan seperti itu Lu..."

Aku hanya menunduk sedikit dan tersenyum miris mengingat siapa orang yang dimaksud Baekhyun 'si brengsek' itu. Sedikit aku angkat wajahku ketika Baekhyun lebih maju kedepan berdiri dihadapanku. Memberiku tatapan sendu penuh akan rasa kecemasannya, hingga membuatku merasa benar menyedihkan sekarang.

"Baiklah, hanya untuk tahun ini aku izinkan..." ucapnya menyetujui sepertinya, maka senyuman kembali tercipta diwajahku saat ini.

"Terima kasih..." selanjutnya sebuah pelukan hangat khas dari seorang Byun Baekhyun mengingatkanku betapa indahnya persahabatan kami selama ini. Aku pun tak ragu membalasnya lebih erat.

"Bertahanlah, aku percaya kau orang yang kuat Lu..." bisiknya melebarkan senyumanku

"Ne..."

Tak ingin ketinggalan Kyungsoo ikut memeluk tubuhku yang masih berada dipelukan Baekhyun, sampai kami bertiga saling melindungi diri dengan pelukan kami.

"Benar, dan jangan lupakan kami selalu ada untukmu..." Kyungsoo menyahuti pula

Aku memang tidak pernah lupa jika kalian semua selalu ada untukku selama ini, dalam masa kesendirianku seperti dahulu, tapi mereka pasti ada memelukku, menghangatkan diriku ketika dinginnya kesendirianku ini. Dan aku selalu berterima kasih akan hal itu semuanya.

"Tapi jangan salahkan aku Lu, jika si brengsek itu tidak kembali dan malah bersama orang lain, aku sendiri akan langsung membunuhnya dengan tanganku ini!" aku tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Baekhyun setelah itu, tertawa dengan kembali nama seseorang itu mengingatkanku saat ini.

 _ahh...aku kembali merindukanya_

"Yah, bunuh saja dan aku akan membantumu hahaa..." tawaku sedikit bercanda sampai mereka berdua ikut tertawa pula.

"ngomong-ngomong, kapan kau akan pergi Lu?" Kyungsoo alih bertanya ketika pelukan kami terlepas.

Aku tatapi mereka berdua secara bergantian dihadapanku saat ini, kembali tersenyum sebelum aku mengatakan kapan aku akan berangkat pergi kebusan sesuai dengan rencanaku.

"Besok siang, aku akan pergi..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 19**

 **...**

 **..**

Busan mungkin untuk pertama kalinya ia berencana pergi kesana, selama hidupnya yang seorang diri Luhan tidak pernah terpikirkan untuk pergi seorang diri kekota lain selain Seoul. Bahkan dinegara kelahirannya pun sejak pindah kekorea 13 tahun yang lalu. Ia tak pernah lagi berencana pergi kesana kebeijing tepatnya. Dan entah saat mengetahui jika mendiang ibunya masih memiliki kerabat yang tinggal dibusan, tahun ini ia berencana akan berkunjung kesana.

Ia sendiri dan itu hal yang ia sengajakan, ia hanya ingin kedua sahabatnya itu bisa memiliki waktu berlibur bersama kekasih mereka masing-masing. Ia tak mau menjadi pengganggu untuk mereka walau sebenarnya Baekhyun atau Kyungsoo tak pernah mempermasalahkan hal itu. Hanya saja ia tau bagaimana rasanya ingin memiliki waktu lebih bersama sang kekasih, karena ia juga pernah sekali merasakannya. Betapa ia ingin selalu bersama kekasihnya itu, tapi kenyataan yang membuatnya tersenyum miris ketika mengingat hal itu.

Tiga tahun terlewati dan semua telah berbeda, ia hanya kembali pada kesendiriannya seperti dulu. Ia mendesah pelan tersadar dari lamunan kecilnya. Siang ini ia sudah berada didalam kereta menuju busan. Sendiri duduk disalah satu kursi penumpang memandangi diam pemandangan dari kaca jendela kereta tersebut.

Tanpa memperdulikan ponselnya yang terus berdering dari nomor yang sama, ia tau Baekhyun pasti saat ini tengah mengomeli dirinya disana. Karena tanpa memberi kabar apa pun lagi ia berangkat juga tanpa pamit kepada mereka. Maka mereka saat ini sibuk tengah menghubungi dirinya dan Luhan sengaja membiarkannya. Mungkin saat ia sampai nantinya ia baru akan memberi kabar kepada mereka.

Hhhh...

Ia sandarkan kepalanya disandaran kursi dengan masih membiarkan kedua matanya memperhatikan setiap pandangan yang ada diluar sana. Mendesah untuk sekian kalinya sebelum memutuskan untuk menutup kedua matanya dan ia tertidur didalam perjalanannya yang masih terasa panjang itu.

 _Sehun, aku merindukanmu..._

.

Dengan berbekal catatan alamat yang ia dapatkan dari kerabat ibunya, Luhan mulai mencari tempat tujuannya saat ini. Begitu kereta yang membawanya telah sampai dibusan langsung saja ia pergi mencari alamat tersebut. Yang mana sesekali ia akan bertanya kepada orang-orang yang ia lewati.

Maka tepat disebuah alamat merasa sesuai dengan apa yang tertera dikertas catatannya itu, Luhan berdiri disebuah rumah cukup besar berwarna coklat dengan gaya bangunannya yang masih terlihat seperti rumah adat korea zaman dulu. Ia tatapi cukup lama rumah tersebut kembali membaca papan nama yang tertulis jelas sama dengan alamat dikertasnya itu. Papan nama terpasang indah disebelah gerbang masuk rumah tersebut.

Tersenyum sekilas sebelum ia melangkah untuk mendekat, menekan bell yang ada disana sampai beberapa detik kemudian seseorang membuka pintu gerbang rumah tersebut. Tampaklah seorang pria lebih tua darinya menatapinya bertanya.

"Permisi tuan, apa benar ini rumah nyonya Song mira?" tanyanya

"Benar, ini rumah nyonya Mira. Kau siapa dan ada apa kemari?"

"Saya Luhan, Xi Luhan datang dari seoul untuk bertemu dengan nyonya Mira..." jelas Luhan dengan ramahnya.

"Luhan? Luhan siapa? Dan untuk apa bertemu dengan ibuku?" pria itu kembali bertanya, tampak begitu ingin tau tujuan Luhan datang kerumah mereka.

"Ahh...i-itu-"

"Joongki-ya siapa yang datang? Kenapa tidak diberi masuk?" ucapan Luhan terpotong seketika kala seorang wanita paruh baya datang menghampiri mereka. Wanita yang bertanya pada sosok pria dihadapan Luhan saat ini.

"Ibu..."

"kenapa kau-ahh...ka-kau siapa?" sampai wanita itu beralih menatap Luhan dengan wajah sedikit heran. Pasalnya merasa agak aneh mendapati orang asing datang kerumah mereka.

"Ah, Annyeonghaseyo saya Xi Luhan dari seoul, ingin bertemu dengan nyonya Mira bibi..." sapa Luhan pada wanita itu, maka saat itu wajah si wanita paruh baya tersebut berubah terkejut.

"ka-kau bilang siapa? Xi Luhan?" tanyanya terbatah

"Ne bibi..."

 **Greb**

Selanjutnya Luhan dibuat terkejut ketika wanita itu malah menariknya dan memeluk tubuhnya begitu erat. Ia hanya bisa berkedip tak mengerti lalu beralih menatapi sosok pria itu yang masih diantara mereka. Balik menatapinya pula dengan wajah sama terkejutnya.

"Aigoo...jadi kau Luhan yah? Luhan anak dari Han Jeyoung, sepupuku itu..." seru tampak senang dari wanita tersebut. Membuat kerutan samar dikening Luhan.

"Ma-maksud bibi?"

"Aku sepupu ibumu nak, Song Mira yang beberapa hari yang lalu menghubungimu..."

"Jadi bibi? Ahh...bibi Miraa..." kembali Luhan membawa tubuhnya memeluk wanita yang ternyata adalah sepupu ibunya, wanita yang sejak tadi ia cari dan tujuannya datang kemari.

"Astaga...ternyata kau sudah sampai yah, bagaimana kabarmu nak?" mereka melepaskan pelukan itu, saling menatap dengan tatapan senang juga rindu.

"Baik bi, bibi sendiri?"

"yah juga baik, oia apa baru saja kau sampai? Bibi pikir kau tidak jadi datang kemari..."

"iya baru saja, dan tentu saja aku akan kemari bi..."

"Senang bisa melihatmu nak, aigoo...kau sudah besar rupanya, dulu bibi ingat terakhir kali melihatmu itu masih kecil dan berusia emm...sekitar 3 tahun hahaa..."

Luhan tersenyum senang melihat betapa cerianya bibinya ini bercerita, wajah itu membuatnya jadi teringat akan mendiang ibunya sendiri, maka saat itu ia jadi merindukannya ibunya. Senang karena pada akhirnya ia masih memiliki kerabat dari keluarganya. Setidaknya ia tidak benar-benar sendiri didunia ini.

Senyumannya agar memudar ketika kedua matanya tak sengaja bertemu dengan sepasang mata lainnya. Ia terdiam menatapi sosok pria lainnya yang ternyata masih ada diantara mereka. Pria yang pertama ia temui itu. Sampai bibi Mira berhenti mengoceh dan ikut melihat kearah yang tengah ditatapi oleh Luhan.

"ahh...aku lupa, Luhan perkenalkan ini Joongki anaknya bibi, dan joongki ini Luhan anak dari mendiang bibi Jeyoungmu..." dan bibi Mira pun memperkenalkan keduanya disana.

"Annyeong, Joongki-shi aku Luhan..." sapa Luhan lebih dulu sambil menjulurkan tangan kedepan agar berjabatan dengan Joongki, tapi pria itu hanya menatapinya datar tak membalas.

"Sudah tau, ahh...ibu aku pergi dulu" ujar Joongki tanpa membalas uluran tangan Luhan, pria tinggi berwajah tampan itu malah berjalan melewatinya dengan tak sopan. Jalan keluar dari halaman rumahnya.

Membuat Luhan beserta bibi Mira agak terkejut. Luhan pun menatapi tangannya yang terangkat bebas diudara, sebelum ia remas sendiri dan menurunkannya sambil tersenyum miris.

"Yak, kau kemana lagi kau Joongki?" teriak bibi Mira, tapi Joongki tak menghiraukannya yang masih berjalan semakin menjauh.

"Haisshhh...anak itu benar-benar tak sopan sekali, ahh maafkan dia Lu anak itu memang tidak sopan haha..."

"Gwaenchana bibi..." senyum maklum Luhan.

"Oia, ayo kita masuk saja sekarang, kau pasti lelah dalam perjalananmu'kan?"

"ah, ne terima kasih bibi..."

"Yah, ayo masuk! Anggap saja dirumah sendiri ne."

"Ne, bibi."

Selanjutnya keduanya pun berjalan memasuki rumah tersebut, dimana Luhan disambut dengan begitu baik oleh orang-orang disana. Hal yang membuat Luhan begitu merasa senang setidaknya dirinya masih diterima dikeluarga kerabat dari ibunya itu.

..

..

..

"Jadi selama ini kau hidup sendiri diseoul?"

"Ne, begitulah bibi..."

"Pasti kau sangat merasa kesepian, kenapa baru sekarang aku mendapatkan kabar darimu? Bagaimana pun juga kau adalah anak dari sepupuku, keluargaku juga bukan..." Luhan tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan bibi Mira mengenai dirinya.

Begitu memasuki rumah bibinya, mereka mulai bercerita banyak mengenai dirinya dan kejadian yang telah terjadi dikeluarga mereka. Dimana bibi Mira yang merasa sedih mengetahui bagaimana menyedihkannya kehidupan anak dari sepupunya itu. Bahkan ia hampir saja akan menangis karena kehidupan Luhan yang memang tak begitu indah sejak kematian kedua orang tuanya.

"Maafkan bibi yang baru tau sekarang nak..."

"Gwaenchana bibi, lagi pula itu sudah berlalu dan kita tetap bisa bertemu bukan?" bibi Mira mengangguk pelan sesekali mengusap air matanya yang telah keluar.

"Jadi apa kegiatanmu sekarang nak?"

"Aku saat ini tengah melanjutkan pendidikanku diuniversitas Yonsaei seoul bi, dan sekarang libur musim dingin jadi aku datang kemari ingin berlibur juga menemui bibi..." Jelas Luhan tersenyum lagi lebih manis.

"Ahh begitu, dan aku rasa kau mungkin seumuran dengan Joongki?" angguk bibi Mira

"Benarkah?"

"Yah, karena saat ini ia baru akan melanjukan pendidikannya pula diuniversitas didekat sini, tapi kau tau? Dia anak yang sulit diatur, bibi kadang tidak tau lagi caranya mengatur anak itu, kau lihat saja bukan sikapnya begitu tidak sopan..." tertawa agak canggung Luhan menanggapi cerita bibi Mira kini mengenai anaknya itu.

Pria tinggi bernama Song Joongki anak tunggal dari keluarga Song, berwatak agak buruk dan tidak sopan. Dan bibi Mira tampaknya begitu serius menceritakan anaknya itu kepada Luhan, yang mana Luhan hanya akan diam mendengarkannya, sambil tersenyum sesekali melihatnya. Atau bahkan mereka akan tertawa bersama, Luhan merasa senang ternyata bibi Mira orang yang sangat baik dan begitu ceria. Dan mungkin liburan tahun ini akan menjadi liburan yang agak berbeda untuknya. Walau masih tanpa ada Sehun disisinya.

..

..

..

"Aku baik-baik saja dan maaf sebelumnya tidak mengabari kalian..."

"..."

"Aku tau, sekali lagi maaf sudah membuat cemas."

"..."

"Sudah kok, saat ini aku sedang berada dirumah bibi Mira, dan kau tau Byun? Bibi sangat senang bertemu denganku..."

"..."

"Iya, mereka baik semua jadi kau tidak perlu cemas ne!"

"Arra, ne sampai nanti..."

 **Pip**

Hhh...

Setelah mematikan sambungan telphonenya dengan Baekhyun, Luhan terdengar menghela nafas pelan. Ia tatapi seisi kamar sederhana yang akan ia tempati beberapa hari kedepannya. Hanya salah satu kamar untuk para tamu, yah bibi Mira memiliki sebuah penginapan bagi para pengunjung yang datang untuk berlibur didaerah tempat tinggal mereka. Rumah penginapan cukup besar bersebelahan tepat pada rumah utama keluarga Song. Maka disana Luhan akan menempatinya.

Ia mendekat pada tas besar yang ia bawa, tas berisikan perlengkapannya seperti pakaikan dan peralatan mandi lainnya. Mungkin setelah ini ia akan bergegas membersihkan tubuhnya. Jujur saja ia agak merasa lelah dari perjalanannya itu. Belum lagi badannya jadi terasa lengket akibat keringat. Lagi pula tak terasa hari akan beranjak malam dan ia butuh mandi sebelum bersiap untuk makan malam.

Dengan handuknya, satu stel pakaian santai juga peralatan mandinya Luhan beranjak bangun dari duduknya dipinggir ranjang tadi. Melangkah masuk kedalam kamar mandi yang ada disana. Segera membersihkan tubuhnya yang memang terasa lelah sekarang.

Sementara diluar sana tepat dikediaman keluarga Song, Joongki baru saja pulang kerumahnya jalan masuk menuju kekamar, namun sebelum itu ibunya telah lebih dulu memanggilnya dari dapur.

"Kau baru pulang?" tanya sang ibu

"Yah" balas Joongki seadanya

"kalau begitu lekas mandi sana, lalu panggilkan Luhan dikamarnya untuk makan malam bersama arra!" pinta bibi Mira.

"Kenapa harus aku?"

 **Puk**

"Aww...ibuuu..."

"Bodoh! Jangan banyak bertanya, panggilkan saja dia dasar anak pemalas!" setelah mengatakan hal itu dan memukul kepala anaknya bibi Mira langsung pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan Joongki yang mengumpat tak jelas disana.

Setelah itu Joongki pun pergi pula kembali menuju arah kamarnya, ia memang akan pergi untuk mandi. Merasa lengket pula setelah hampir seharian berjalan-jalan keluar bersama teman-temannya tadi. Dikamarnya ia sudah melepaskan pakaiannya masuk kekamar mandi, dengan guyuran air shower membasahi tubuhnya.

Diam sesaat sebelum pikirannya tiba-tiba tertuju pada sosok pria kecil yang tadi bertemu dengannya. Pria yang mengaku sebagai anak dari sepupu ibunya itu. Entah mengapa ia jadi mengingatnya, bagaimana wajah manis itu terlihat dikedua matanya. Ia bahkan sempat berpikir jika pria itu adalah seorang wanita disaat pertama melihatnya.

Tsk, lucu saja menurutnya bertemu dengan pria secantik itu seperti wanita saja. Dan Joongki tersenyum geli saat ini sambil membasuh tubuh atletisnya dengan sabun cair, sebelum kembali membasuhnya dengan air.

Mungkin ia harus agak bercepat-cepat guna menemui Luhan untuk mengajaknya makan malam bersama keluarga mereka.

"Luhan, ck sial kenapa dia cantik sekali!"

.

 **Cklek**

Luhan cukup terkejut mendapati pria tinggi bermarga Song ini berada didepan pintu kamar inapnya. Wajah datar menatapnya tak henti, ada apa gerangan pria itu menemuinya?

"Ibuku memintamu untuk turun, dan makan malam bersama!"

oh, jadi pria itu memintanya untuk makan bersama? Lantas Luhan bergumam kecil dengan mata yang beberapa kali berkedip lucu.

"Ah, ne aku akan segera kesana..." ia membalas agak tersenyum kaku

"Yasudah, jangan lama aku tidak mau ibuku memarahiku!"

"Ba-" baru saja ingin membuka mulutnya menyahuti ucapan pria itu, tapi lebih dulu yang lebih tinggi melangkah pergi begitu saja meninggalkannya. Tampak begitu acuh dan tak sopan padahalkan bisa dibilang Luhan saat ini sebagai tamunya?

Luhan menghela nafas menatapi punggung lebar pria itu, punggung yang tampaknya sama tegaknya dengan punggung seseorang. Seseorang yang selama ini selalu ia rindukan, dan jika dipikirkan dan diperhatikan Joongki mengingatkannya pada seseorang itu. Keduanya jadi sama persis dari sudut gaya juga tingkah laku pria tersebut.

Ia bergeleng cepat menghilangkan pemikirannya itu, dan bagaimana bisa ia menyamakan antara Sehun dan Joongki?

"Yaampun, apa yang kau pikirkan Luhan?"

Pukulan kecil ia lakukan dikepalanya, meringis pelan mengingat pikiran bodohnya itu. Seharusnya ia tak seperti ini sekarang. Merasa lebih baik ia akhirnya melangkah setelah menutup pintu kamarnya. Berjalan turun tangga kelantai dasar dan menuju kearah dimana beradanya ruang makan keluarga Song. Mungkin semua telah menunggunya disana.

..

..

..

"Aku tau maksudmu menghubungiku..."

"Hahaa...kau selalu tau Yeol."

"Jelas saja, memangnya apa lagi yang kau tanyanya padaku jika bukan selain kekasihmu itu?"

Kekehan kecil terdengar tepat setelah Chanyeol mengatakan hal yang mana memang sudah ia tau selama tiga tahun terakhir ini. Hal yang selalu sahabatnya itu tanyakan padanya selama ini jadi jelas saja ia jadi menghafalnya.

"Oke, jadi bagaimana?"

"Aku punya dua kabar darinya untukmu, kabar baik dan kabar buruk!"

"Ohh, aku ingin kabar baik lebih dulu..."

"Kabar baiknya, tentu saja Luhan selalu baik-baik saja dan-"

"Dan?"

"Kabar buruknya?" sedikit menahan senyuman jahilnya Chanyeol bisa tau bagaimana seseorang yang saat ini menelphonenya tengah menahan nafas sejenak.

Kabar yang katanya buruk mungkin akan cepat berpengaruh untuk seseorang itu, maka ia rasanya ingin sekali tertawa jika bisa melihat bagaimana ekspresi wajah seseorang ini jika sudah mendengar kabar buruk darinya.

"Hah, dia pergi kebusan siang tadi seorang diri dan itu yang dikatakan Baekhyun padaku."

"A-apa? Busan? Pergi kebusan?" oh, pasti seeorang itu sudah menunjukan rasa keterkejutannya saat ini. Sudah ketahuan dari nada pada pertanyaannya itu.

"Yah, pergi kebusan dan itu sendiri."

"Bagaimana bisa itu terjadi? Kebusan untuk apa? Dan kenapa harus sendiri?" Chanyeol tak bisa menahan senyuman ingin tertawanya itu.

"Kau taukan? Saat ini universitas kami tengah menjalani liburan musim dingin, dan mungkin Luhan kebusan untuk menikmati liburannya disana seorang diri?"

"Shit! Tapi kenapa sendiri? Dan kemana kekasih cerewatmu dan teman bermata bulatnya itu? Kenapa Luhan tidak bersama mereka saja?!" Chanyeol sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi, ia menghela nafas pelan.

"Baekhyun sudah melarangnya tuan muda Oh, tapi Luhan bersikeras untuk tetap berlibur kesana, apa kau lupa bagaimana keras kepalanya kekasihmu itu yang sayangnya sama seperti dirimu!"

Hening terjadi tiba-tiba secara sesaat, sebelum suara helaan nafas panjang terdengar berasal dari seberang sana. Pasti seseorang disana tengah menahan rasa emosinya.

"Sudahlah Sehun, percaya saja jika Luhan pasti akan baik-baik saja disana, kata Baekhyun dia hanya pergi ketempat kerabat ibunya..."

"Maksudmu?"

"Luhan hanya pergi menemui sepupu dari mendiang ibunya, jadi selama ini ia mendapatkan kabar jika ibunya masih memiliki kerabat dari keluarga mereka dan itu berada dibusan" Chanyeol menjelaskan mungkin dengan begitu sahabatnya ini akan mengerti dengan keadaan mereka sekarang.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti hahh...terima kasih sudah memberitahuku keadaannya."

"Yah, itulah gunanya sahabat Sehun-ah..."

Tanpa Chanyeol ketahui jika diseberang sana sahabatnya itu tengah tersenyum dengan perasaan yang jauh lebih tenang sekarang.

"Yah, oke aku akan tutup telphonenya yah..."

"hm, lalu kapan kau akan kembali?" pertanyaan itu kembali menimbulkan suasana hening diantara mereka. Dan cukup lama terjadi dengan saling terdiam dan Chanyeol tetap menunggu jawaban apa pun dari sahabatnya itu.

"Suatu saat nanti, aku pasti akan kembali dan menemuinya..."

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Hari ketiga Luhan menikmati masa liburannya dirumah bibi Mira, sekedar berdiam dikamar, sesekali membantu bibinya atau jalan berkeliing disekitar daerah kota. Ia benar menikamtinya saat ini walau seorang diri tanpa ada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Cukup menyenangkan baginya justru didaerah tempat tinggal bibinya ini cukup menghibur. Dengan pemandangan yang indah dan udara sejuk dipagi hari.

Berbeda untuk Joongki dipihak yang mendapatkan perintah mutlak dari ibunya sendiri. Dirinya memang tidak memiliki perkerjaan apa pun selain membantu ibunya dipenginapan, belum lagi dirinya masih harus menunggu waktu kapan ia akan mulai masuk keuniversitas yang akhirnya akan ia masuki. Yah, walau umurnya sedikit lebih tua dari Luhan ( hanya berbeda pada bulan saja dan tahun kelahiran mereka sama ) ia baru saja akan memasuki masa kuliahnya.

Kenapa? Karena saat lulus SMA Joongki sempat menganggur tidak segera mendaftarkan dirinya keuniversitas yang ia inginkan. Dan hanya berkerja paruh waktu saat itu juga kadang akan membantu ibunya mengurus penginapan mereka. Setidaknya itulah yang Luhan ketahui mengenai Joongki dari bibi Mira. Jadi pantas saja jika baru sekarang Joongki akan memasuki tahun pertamanya dibangku perkuliahan.

Joongki akan mendengus pelan ketika mengingat kembali perkataan ibunya pagi tadi. Yang mana ketika ia baru saja selesai mandi dan ingin sarapan, ibunya langsung memintanya untuk menemani Luhan berkeliling. Dengan kata-kata yang penuh akan nada perintah seperti biasanya.

" _Kau harus menemaninya berkeliling arra! Jika tidak uang jajanmu ibu akan kurangi."_

Penuh penekanan dan sedikit mengancam, siapa yang tidak takut jika diancam seperti itu? Ibunya memang selalu membuatnya terkadang tak berkutik. Ia meringis pelan ditempatnya sampai tak sadar sosok lain menatapinya agak bingung.

Dengan kamera ponselnya Luhan mengabadikan pemandangan indah didepannya saat ini, ini memang masih begitu pagi untuk berkeliling hanya saja kata bibi Mira, akan jauh lebih indah pegunungan didaerah tempat tinggal mereka saat pagi baru menjelang. Tak heran jika Luhan mendapati Joongki berwajah masam begitu mendapati perintah dari ibu pria itu untuk menemaninya.

Ia tersenyum tipis mendapati wajah masam pria tinggi itu, setelah memotret indahnya pegunungan disana Luhan berbalik memandang Joongki yang berdiri tak jauh darinya dibelakang sana. Menghampirinya perlahan tanpa tau jika pria itu tak menyadari keberadaannya.

"Joongki-shi..." pria itu menoleh dengan wajah agak terkejut sampai Luhan harus menahan senyumannya disana.

"A-ada apa?"

"Kalau kau mau, kau bisa kembali dan aku tidak apa-apa jika sendiri..." ujar Luhan terkesan sangat lembut. Joongki pun berdehem kecil sambil mengubah rautnya jadi datar.

"Itu memang yang aku inginkan, tapi ibu akan memarahiku jika aku kembali!"

Dengan bibir yang ia rapatkan Luhan mengerti maksudnya, memang ia tak masalah jika dirinya ditinggal sendiri tanpa harus ada Joongki yang menemaninya. Tapi saat tau bibi Mira mungkin benar akan marah jika pria itu kembali, ia jadi merasa tak enak hati. Joongki akan dimarahi karena dirinya. Hahh...seharusnya bibi Mira tidak berlebihan seperti ini kepadanya.

"Ahh...begitu yah?" mendesah kecil lalu menundukan kepalanya.

"Atau kau pergi saja ketempat lain, tak perlu sampai menemaniku dan bibi Mira tidak akan tau kok..." Tapi Joongki terlihat kembali mendengus mendengar usulan dari Luhan tadi.

"Sudah pergi saja sana ketempat yang kau mau, aku akan tetap menemanimu arra!" maka Joongki berujar lalu melangkah menjauh lebih dulu setelahnya.

Luhan berkedip-kedip ditempatnya masih, memandang bengong punggung pria itu sebelum sadar ia berlari kecil untuk menyusul pria tersebut.

"Apa kau tau tempat mana yang bagus untuk dikunjungi?" sekitar lima detik Joongki belum menjawab pertanyaan Luhan padanya, mereka masih jalan berdampingan dengan begitu santainya.

"Kau pertama kali kebusan yah?" malah pertanyaan balik pria itu lontarkan.

"Begitulah, jadi tidak tau tempat mana yang harus aku datangi..."

"Kalau begitu ikut aku!"

 **Sret**

"Huh?"

Luhan membiarkan dirinya dibawah pergi oleh pria tinggi itu, menarik dan menggenggam tangannya begitu erat. Bisa Luhan rasakan ternyata tangan pria ini begitu hangat, rasa hangat yang ia rindukan selama ini dan entah mengapa itu terasa sama dengan rasa genggaman sosok yang selalu ada dihatinya.

' _Sehun, dia mengingatkanku padamu...'_

..

..

..

"Permisi bibi..."

"Yah, ada apa anak muda?"

"Apa benar ini alamat tempat tinggal keluarga Song Mira?"

"Ahh...benar dan saya adalah Song Mira, ada perlu apa yah?"

Sosok pria tinggi pucat ini tersenyum legah mendapati dirinya tidak berkunjung kealamat yang salah. Dengan wajah heran wanita didepannya ini ia masih tersenyum ramah.

"Saya sedang mencari seseorang bernama Xi Luhan, dan apakah disini ada yang bernama Luhan bibi?"

"Ahh Luhan yah? Benar dia ada disini dan dia adalah keponakan saya, tapi anda siapa? Ada perlu apa mencari Luhan?" tanya bibi Mira kepada sosok pria tinggi didepannya ini.

Merasa heran dengan kedatangan pria asing dirumahnya, apa lagi pria ini malah mencari Luhan. Untuk apa? Dan siapa pria ini? Itu yang ada dipikirannya sekarang dengn tatapan intens memperhatikan dari atas-kebawah sosok pria tersebut. Pria pucat tinggi berkacamata dan sangat tampan melebihi anaknya sendiri.

"Saya temannya yang datang dari Seoul, jadi bisakah saya bertemu dengannya bibi?"

"Ohh, temannya yah tunggu sebentar ne! Aku akan memanggilkannya dulu..."

"Ne bibi terima kasih..."

"Yah, kau duduk saja dulu disana, aku pergi dulu..."

Dengan duduk dipinggiran teras rumah keluarga Song, pria itu menunggu bibi Mira yang sudah berlalu meninggalkannya guna memanggil Luhan.

Hhhh...

"Sebentar lagi kita akan bertemu Luhan..."

.

Disebuah danau kecil didekat pinggir pegunungan keduanya berada disana, Luhan membiarkan mulutnya terbuka kecil ketika matanya melihat pemandangan yang jauh lebih indah sekarang. Danau yang cukup luas ditumbuhi oleh bunga-bunga kecil dipinggirannya dan itu sungguh indah. Yah, Joongki-lah yang telah membawanya kesana. Tempat yang mana memang menjadi pusat perhatian para pengunjung yang datang kekota mereka.

Dengan cepat Luhan meraih ponselnya yang ia letakan didalam saku mantel merah tebal miliknya. Kembali memotret pemandangan yang indah itu disana, tanpa tau Joongki diam-diam terus memperhatikan dirinya. Senyuman manis sangat menarik untuk disaksikan dari pada pemandangan yang ada disekitar mereka.

"Ini benar-benar indah..." seru Luhan begitu cerianya, menatapi hasil potretnya itu lalu beralih pada sosok Joongki disana.

Ia tersenyum sebelum mengarahkan kamera ponsel tepat pada posisi Joongki berada. Sampai...

 **Jpret**!

Joongki melebarkan kedua matanya, dan melangkah lebih dekat pada Luhan yang masih sibuk akan ponselnya itu.

"Yak, apa yang kau lakukan heoh?!"

"Apa? Aku hanya menyimpannya sebagai kenang-kenangan..."

"Apa? Tidak cepat hapus!"

"Shireo!"

"Mwoya? Bagaimana bisa kau seenaknya memotret seseorang tanpa meminta izin lebih dulu hah? Jadi cepat hapus fotonya!" Joongki memerintah dengan nada tegas, namun sayangnya Luhan tak menghiraukannya yang malah tersenyum mengejek.

"Tidak akan!"

"Kau..."

Luhan baru saja akan berlari menjauh ketika Joongki mendekat untuk merebut ponselnya itu. Namun kalah cepat saat pria itu lebih dulu menahannya. Menarik lengannya kuat hingga tubuhnya tertarik dan berakhir menubruk agak kuat tubuh yang lebih tinggi.

 **Greb**

Saat itu Luhan melebarkan matanya terkejut bagaimana kini dirinya sudah berada pada bekapan pria tinggi itu. Hal yang sama pun Joongki rasakan ia hanya tak percaya mengapa ia bisa melakukan hal ini? Menarik tubuh kecil Luhan sampai berakhir pada tubuhnya sendiri. Bahkan kedua wajah mereka pun hanya dalam jarak yang lumayan dekat, hanya beberapa senti lagi maka wajah mereka akan bersentuhan.

 **Deg**

Joongki membatu ditempatnya melihat bagaimana rupa wajah Luhan yang sialnya jadi terlihat jauh lebih cantik dengan jarak dekat seperti ini. Kedua matanya dapat meneliti dengan jelas pahatan wajah mungil nan manis itu. Sampai berhasil menggetarkan hatinya saat ini.

"emm...J-Joongki-shi..." pegangannya dikedua lengan Luhan mengerat seketika saat deru nafas Luhan menyapu pada wajah tampannya.

Hingga sepuluh detik dalam posisi dan keterdiaman mereka, Joongki lebih dulu tersadar dengan cepat melepaskan pegangannya dilengan Luhan, dan malah mendorong sedikit tubuh kecil itu menjauh darinya, Lalu ia berpaling kearah lain.

"P-pokoknya kau harus me-menghapus foto itu!" pintanya dengan gelagapan, berbalik badan ingin pergi meninggalkan pria kecil itu disana.

Luhan sendiri masih menatapinya diam, raut wajah lucu bengongnya memperhatikan bagaimana pria yang tadi hampir memeluknya itu menjauh darinya. Baru saja akan menyusul pria itu tapi suara seseorang lebih dulu menyahutinya disana.

"Luhann...Luhan tungguu..." ia menolehkan wajahnya dan langsung bertemu dengan sosok wanita paruh baya berlari kearahnya.

"bibi..."

"Luhan...hahh..hahh..." bibi Mira tampak terengah sudah datang menghampirinya disana.

"Bibi ada apa datang kemari?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Hahh...lekas kembali! Seseorang datang mencarimu..."

"Seseorang? Siapa bibi?"

"Tidak tau, katanya dia temanmu dari seoul dan sangat ingin bertemu denganmu" bibi Mira memberitahu

"Temanku? Dari Seoul?" anggukan Luhan dapatkan, lantas Luhan agak penasaran siapa sebenarnya yang datang kemari mencarinya, lebih lagi seseorang itu dari seoul?

"lekaslah, dia menunggumu disana!"

"Ahh, ne bibi terima kasih sudah memberitahukum..."

Maka tanpa mengatakan apa pun lagi Luhan berlari kecil menuju kearah kediaman bibinya, dengan pikiran yang dipenuh tanda tanya. Mengira-ngira siapa sebenarnya orang yang tengah mencarinya itu? Bahkan ia sempat berpikir apakah itu Baekhyun atau Kyungsoo? Tapi jika dipikirkan lagi itu adalah hal yang tidak mungkin, karena setahunya kedua sahabatnya itu juga tengah menikmati liburan mereka yang katanya pergi kejepang? Lalu jika begitu siapa orang itu?

Dengan segala pemikirannya Luhan sampai tak sadar jika ia sudah sampai dirumah bibinya, ia berlari tergesah masuk kedalam halaman rumah keluarga Song. Dan ketika matanya sudah menemuka sosok pria yang tengah berdiri membelakanginya disana, ia berhenti melangkah.

Itukah orang yang tengah mencarinya?

"J-jeogiyo...apa kau yang mencariku?" tanyanya langsung begitu ia lebih mendekat pada sosok itu.

Hingga selanjutnya dengan perlahan sosok pria itu berbalik menghadapnya. Benar sosok pria tinggi berkacamata dan senyuman khasnya. Berhasil membuat jantung Luhan berpacu lebih cepat. Matanya melebar sempurna akibat terkejut, ia bahkan sempat menahan nafasnya menatapi wajah seseorang pria yang sudah menampakan wajahnya itu.

 **Deg**

Maka pada saag itu Luhan ingin sekali menjerit keras begitu mengenal siapa sebenarnya pria pucat didepannya ini. Sosok pria yang selama tiga tahun selalu ia pertanyakan keadaannya, yang selalu ia rindukan untuk sekedar melihat wajahnya.

"Yah, aku-lah yang mencarimu..."

"Oh S-Sehun..."

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **TBC**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Hallo saya back guys^^**

 **Dengan chap ini? Oke, sebenarnya saya ngebut loh buatnya karena ada salah satu pembaca saya yg minta author untuk update tepat pada tgl 12 hari ini, gk tau juga sebenarnya kenapa harus tgl 12? Hehee...tapi sebagai author yg baik XD saya kabulkan deh dan update bener" hari ini :D**

 **Jadi buat kamu yg udah terror saya dibbm hehee...makasih yah^^ karena kamu saya bisa bawa ff ini untuk hari ini^^**

 **Ni udah lanjut dan chap ini saya gk tau kenapa dapat ide buat adain si ganteng Joongki disini hehee, bukan bermaksud buat jadiin doi saingannya Sehun loh yah XD dia cuma sebagai pelengkap cerita aja #digerekfansJoongki XD**

 **Dan untuk chap sebelumnya, saya mau jelaskan mengapa saya beri end dichap lalu?**

 **Mungkin kebanyakan dari kalian pada kecewa sama ff ini, dimana end yg tidak begitu elitnya? Eitsshh...ada tujuannya loh yah, saya sengaja buat end dichap lalu karena emang ngerasa cerita mereka udah selesai dimasa sekolah mereka itu, gk perlu ditambahi lagi yang malah bakal kepanjangan tau gk?! Kalo gk saya end'in tuh cerita bakal bener panjang jadinya, saya udah ngrasa mungkin udah cukup segitu aja ceritanya dan tinggal mikirin lanjutan cerita mereka pas udah pisah. Kalo saya lanjut yg ada malah ceritanya kaya sinetron dong? Dan takutnya bakal ngebosenin bagi yg baca, saya aja yg buat udah bosen tau -_-**

 **Sebelum itu aja udah ada readers yg bilang ceritanya lama-kelamaan jadi berbelit, kepanjangan kaya sinetron gk ada habisnya, makanya! Saya buat ceritanya kaya gitu...kalo gk dijamin kalian malah bosen sama ni cerita, trus bubar gk mau tunggu ni ff T.T**

 **Jadi mohon dimaklumin, lagi pula udah saya jelasin ini emang end, tpi ceritanya masih berlanjut untuk cerita mereka yg selanjutnya dimasa yg berbeda, alias semacam squel gitu. Dan juga diawal summary gk ada kata chap End up! Bukan? Sengaja karena emang belum end -_-**

 **Duhh pokoknya gitu deh XD yg jelas ini saya balik dengan cerita baru mereka hahh...**

 **Maaf kalo late yah hehee...**

 **Yaudah makasih untuk kalian yg masih setiap pada karya saya, makasih udah masih menghargai apa yang telah saya berikan untuk kalian semua, terutama HHHS^^**

 **Dan, sampai jumpa dichap selanjutnya^^**

 **Byee~**

 **Xdhinnie0595**

 **Sorry for typo^^**

 **12/11/16**


	20. Chapter 20

**¤ Not Over You ¤**

 **..**

 **...**

 **Chapter 20 ( END )**

 **.**

 **...**

"O-oh Sehun?"

"Yah, ini aku Oh Sehun..."

Luhan tentu saja tau siapa pria yang saat ini tengah berdiri didepannya itu. Sosok pria yang sudah selama 3 tahun tak ia jumpai, tak ia lihat secara langsung wajah tampan itu. Dan kini tiba-tiba pria itu berdiri dihadapannya tengah mengaku jika dirinya adalah sosok pria yang mana memang Luhan rindukan setengah mati. Bukannya tak percaya hanya saja seperti mimpi jika baru sekarang ia bertemu dengan sang pemilik hatinya.

"Hai Lu, apa kabar? Lama tidak bertemu heum...kau masih ingat denganku bukan?" tanpa ada jawaban atau tanggapan apa pun karena saat ini Luhan hanya diam menatapi sosok pria tersebut.

"Hallo, apa kau mendengarku? Lu, Luhan..."

 **Plak**

Tanpa berkata apa pun Luhan bergerak melayangkan satu tangannya dan mendarat tepat dipipi pucat sebelah kanan pria itu. Hingga meninggalkan bekas merah dipipi tersebut. Yang ditampar pun hanya bisa diam membeku, merasakan betapa panasnya bekas tamparan tersebut. Namun bukan hal itu yang saat ini ia masalahkan.

Setelah melayangkan tamparan Luhan terdiam beberapa saat sebelum menunduk dan suara isakan terdengar selanjutnya.

"Brengsek! Hiks...Oh Sehun brengsek!" suara tangisan itu seketika membuat hati Sehun terasa berdenyut sakit. Sampai akhirnya ia berhela nafas sejenak lalu meraih tubuh pria kecil yang selama ini selalu ia rindukan pula.

"Maaf...maafkan aku..." bisiknya tepat ditelinga pria kecil didalam rengkuhannya itu. Menambah tangisan dari yang dipeluk. Dengan pukulan-pukulan kecil terjadi ditubuh tinggi pria pucat itu tersebut dan Sehun hanya membiarkannya saja, karena ia tau bagaimana perasaan kekasihnya saat ini.

"Hiks...hiks...brengsek...kau brengsek Oh Sehun...hiks...brengsek..." tanpa henti Luhan terus mengeluarkan tangisannya itu. Sehun balas dengan mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Maaf...maafkan aku karena sudah membuatmu menunggu lama...maafkan aku Luhan..."

"Hiks...hikss..."

Disana Sehun membiarkan Luhan untuk meluapkan segala perasaannya saat ini, ia mengerti bagaimana dirinya-lah yang telah membuat kekasihnya begitu tampak rapuh dikedua matanya. Disana ia membiarkan kekasihnya menangis atas ulahnya selama 3 tahun terlewati.

Tanpa mereka ketahui jika ada sosok Joongki tengah menatapi keduanya dengan pandangan tak mengerti. Tak mengerti bagaimana bisa Luhan saat ini tengah menangis didalam pelukan sosok pria lain yang tentunya tak ia ketahui siapa.

..

..

..

Bibi Mira menatap agak heran dengan dua sosok pria berbeda tinggi didepannya ini. Ditambah lagi dengan wajah anak sepupunya itu, dengan mata agak sembab dan memerah seperti habis menangis. Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan mereka?

"Jadi?"

"Bibi dia Sehun temanku dari seoul..." ujar Luhan memperkenalkan sosok pria tinggi disebelahnya , lantas bibi Mira pun beralih pada yang dikenalkan. Dimana Sehun tersenyum tipis.

"Oh Sehun, bibi..." Sehun menyahuti masih tersenyum.

"Ahh...jadi kau temannya Luhan, waahhh...kau tampan sekali ya" seru bibi Mira tampak riang menatapi sosok tinggi pucat itu.

"bibi terlalu memuji."

"Tidak, kau memang tampan nak. Lihatlah! Dan juga kau tinggi bahkan jauh lebih tinggi dari anakku..." puji bibi Mira lagi

"Bibi..." seru Luhan membalasi membuat Sehun terkekeh kecil.

"Jadi nak Sehun akan menemani Luhan berlibur disini begitu?"

"Tentu saja bi, aku mana bisa membiarkannya sendiri."

Untuk sesaat Luhan menoleh menatapi wajah tampan kekasihnya itu disebelahnya, lalu cepat berpaling ketika Sehun ikut menoleh menatapinya. Disana ia mengutuk dalam hati hanya karena perkataan kekasihnya itu dan tatapan ia rindukan, karena ia yakin saat ini pipinya pasti sudah tampak merona. Ia menunduk selanjutnya tanpa tau bibi Mira memandangnya heran.

"A-ahh begitu...yasudah ayo ikut denganku! Aku akan menunjukan kamar untukmu..."

"Ne bibi..."

Kemudian ketiganya pun berjalan masuk menuju kamar-kamar tamu dipenginapan keluarga Song. Dimana bibi Mira terlihat bersemangat dan bercerita ini-itu sebagai pemberitahuan mengenai penginapan keluarganya kepada Sehun. Sementara Luhan hanya bisa diam mengikuti disebelah Sehun dan tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

Hingga akhirnya mereka sampai disalah satu kamar tamu bertepatan dengan kamar yang Luhan gunakan disebelahnya. Mereka berhenti disana.

"Nah, inilah kamarnya nak Sehun dan disebelah adalah kamar Luhan" bibi Mira memberitahukan mendapatkan anggukan dari Sehun.

"Kau bisa menggunakannya anggap saja seperti rumah sendiri, dan kalau ada perlu apa-apa beritahu pada bibi saja yah!"

"Ah ne bibi..."

"Yasudah bibi tinggal yah..." pamit bibir Mira

"Nde terima kasih bibi..."

Kepergian bibi Mira menimbulkan suasana hening diantara kedua pria disana. Luhan yang mendongak menatapi wajah Sehun masih dalam rasa ketidak percayanya. Sehun membalasnya dengan kerutan dialis.

"Wae?" ia bertanya, tapi Luhan bergeleng cepat lalu berpaling kearah lain. Maka Sehun mengangkat bahunya tak perduli sebelum berbalik hendak membuka pintu kamar didepan mereka. Ketika sudah terbuka ia masuk kedalam dan terhenti begitu matanya menangkap sosok Luhan yang masih diam ditempatnya.

"Tidak ingin masuk?" pertanyaan itu membuyarkan lamunan kecil Luhan disana dan pria kecil itu beralih padanya dengan raut wajah bengong lucu. Tanpa ada jawaban dari yang ditanya Sehun akhirnya bergerak meraih satu tangan Luhan lalu menariknya sampai masuk kedalam kamar pula.

"Sehuunnn..." jerit kejut Luhan kemudian memberikan delikan lucu pada Sehun yang justru tersenyum jail.

Tas ransel yang ia bawa Sehun meletakannya tepat dipinggiran ranjang yang ada disana. Berbalik membelakangi Luhan sebelum ia menghempaskan dirinya tepat diranjang tersebut. Memandang wajah cemberut Luhan didepannya.

"Kenapa harus berbeda kamar? Aku pikir ada baiknya jika kita satu kamar saja?!" terdengar dengusan pelan dari arah depannya.

"Mesum..." walau mengatakan dengan nada kecil seperti berbisik tapi Sehun bisa mendengarnya jelas dan terkekeh.

Ahh...rasanya sudah lama tidak melihat raut wajah rengut lucu kekasihnya itu ketika sedang kesal seperti sekarang.

Maka selanjutnya Sehun diam saja memandang wajah yang semakin cantik didepannya ini. Semakin manis pula dengan cemberut seperti itu. Wajah yang ia rindukan begitu dalam selama ini dan sekarang akhirnya ia bisa melihatnya secara langsung.

Hal itu membuat Luhan ikut terdiam dari rasa kesalnya tadi, ia melirik malu-malu beberapa kali akibat kedua mata Sehun tak henti menatapinya. Ia jadi merasa gugup seketika dan perasaan ini baru ia kembali rasakan dari sekian lamanya.

"Ke-kenapa menatapiku seperti itu?" ucapnya terbatah.

"Kau cantik..." balas Sehun malah membuat Luhan merasa semakin gugup saja.

"Jangan menggombal tuan Oh!"

"Kau pikir aku menggombal yah?"

"Tentu saja, memang apa lagi?" melipat kedua tangan didada Luhan kembali berdengus sebal, dan Sehun beranjak dari tempatnya melangkah pelan sampai berdiri tepat didepan kekasihnya itu.

"Kalau pun aku menggombal, kau memang cantik dan aku bisa membuktikan itu."

Luhan berengut lagi kini dengan pipi yang mulai tampak memerah, Sehun dapat menyadarinya terlihat dari daun telinga pria kecil itu yang ikut memerah samar. Ia tersenyum simpul kemudian meraih pinggang ramping Luhan untuk ia peluk langsung. Luhan terkesiap seketika.

"Se-Sehunn..."

"Aku merindukanmu, apa kau tidak merasakannya juga?" ia berbisik kesekian kalinya memeluk seerat mungkin tubuh kecil itu dengan menghantarkan segala rasa rindunya.

Luhan tak bodoh jika membalas dengan mengatakan ia tidak merasakannya, ia justru sejak tadi menahan dirinya agar tak menjerit begitu kuat dan mengatakan keras jika ia lebih merindukan sosok yang memeluknya saat ini. Lantas tak bisa menahannya lagi kedua tangan Luhan pun bergerak meraih dan melingkar erat dileher yang lebih tinggi.

"Tidak, aku bahkan jauh lebih merasakannya darimu bodoh!" Sehun tersenyum senang mendengarnya dengan semakin membawa tubuh kecil itu menempel padanya.

"Ahh...itu yang selalu aku ingin dengar."

"Hiks...hiks..."

"Oh tidak jangan menangis lagi sayang heum!" benar saja karena tidak bisa menahan perasaannya itu Luhan kembali menangis pelan.

"Kau banyak berutang penjelasan padaku hiks...kau menyebalkan tau, kau jahat hikss..." tangis Luhan menjadi tak perduli jika air matanya sudah membasahi pakaian yang Sehun kenakan.

"Yah aku memang jahat, maafkan aku heum...maafkan aku sungguh" pelukan mereka terlepas dimana Sehun beralih menangkup wajah kekasihnya itu agar mereka bisa saling menatap dalam. Sebelum ia berikan kecupan sayangnya dikening Luhan.

Sementara yang dikecup spontan memejamkan kedua matanya merasakan lembutnya kecupan penuh rasa sayang dari sang kekasih. Hingga detik berikutnya ia buka guna memandang rindu pada sepasang manik tajam disana.

"Aku banyak alasan mengapa tidak menghubungimu selama ini, dan itu sungguh menyiksaku untuk melakukannya."

"Tapi kau-Mphh."

Tak cukup hanya mengecup kening kekasihnya Sehun lekas membenturkan sepasang bibir tipisnya tepat dikedua belah bibir kecil yang ia rindukan itu pula. Menciumnya langsung tanpa mau tau akan reaksi yang Luhan keluarkan nantinya.

Tapi Luhan tak mengeluarkan reaksi apa pun selain diam dan menerima baik apa yang saat ini terjadi pada mereka. Ia membalas ciuman rindu tersebut yang mana ia pun juga sangat menginginkannya pula. Membalasnya pasti setiap lumatan halus yang Sehun berikan kepadanya. Sepasang bibir ini-lah yang selama 3 tahun terlewati lama tak ia rasakan. Mencumbunya kini begitu lembut dan telah menggetarkan hatinya.

"Mmpphhh..." hingga ia berlenguh pelan sambil kembali memeluk leher Sehun agar tubuhnya tak jatuh kebawah saat ia merasa lemas akibat ciuman mereka. Dan Sehun mengerti membalas memeluk erat pinggang pria kecilnya itu.

Ciuman yang awalnya terjadi lembut perlahan seketika berganti dengan lebih menuntun dan dalam. Luhan sampai merasakan betapa hangat dan lajunya deru nafas kekasihnya itu. Ia meremas suraian coklat Sehun sebagai pelambiasannya. Saat ketika Sehun bergerak membawa kepalanya miring kekanan Luhan balas balik kekiri agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam.

"A-ammphhh...nghhh..." berlenguh lagi agak tersentak begitu merasa remasan kecil terjadi dibokongnya, Luhan berkerut alis sampai ia bergerak tak nyaman berpaling arah kepalanya hingga...

 **Duk**

Ia mendorong kecil dada Sehun dan akhirnya ciuman mereka terlepas Sehun memandangnya tak enak. Tapi Luhan berengut balas memandangnya sebelum mengusap batang hidung kecilnya disana.

"Oh, maaf."

"Kacamata itu, sejak kapan Oh Sehun memakainya?"

Luhan mencibir kecil sambil sekali menunjuk kacamata yang mana sejak tadi masih bertengger dihidung mancung kekasihnya. Sehun sendiri malah terkekeh menyebalkan melihat wajah sebal Luhan akibat kacamatanya telah mengenai hidung kecil itu saat ciuman mereka tadinya.

Sesaat berengut beberapa detik kemudian Luhan ikut tertawa kecil dan disana keduanya tampak terlihat begitu bahagia disaat kebersamaan mereka kembali. Hari yang selalu keduanya nantikan kini terjadi dihari ini ketika akhirnya mereka bertemu dan bersama kembali untuk selamanya.

..

..

..

"Jadi, hari ini aku akan membawanya berkeliling bibi..."

"Ah, apa perlu Joongki menemani kalian?" Kedua pria itu saling melirik untuk menatap sesaat sebelum kembali pada sosok bibi Mira didepan mereka.

"Tidak perlu bi, aku takut jika kami mengganggu kegiatannya nanti."

"Tidak apa-apa, lagi pula anak itu tidak memiliki kegiatan apa pun selain berkurung dikamarnya" Luhan mengumbarkan senyuman canggungnya itu.

"Mungkin akan merepotkannya bi, lagi pula aku ingin melepas rindu dengannya jadi-yahh..." serempak Luhan dan bibi Mira berpaling kearah Sehun yang ikut menimpali mereka.

Detik berikutnya bibi Mira memandang agak bingung pada Luhan yang sekarang menunduk kepala, belum lagi ada samar merah terjadi dikedua pipi keponakannya itu. Perkataan Sehun juga jelas terdengar mengganjal ditelinganya. Sehun yang paham akan reaksi wajah bingung bibi kekasihnya ia tersenyum tipis.

"Oh sebenarnya sudah cukup lama aku tidak bertemu dengan Luhan bi, karena kami berbeda tempat tinggal selama tiga tahun belakangan ini" ia menjelaskan walau mencoba bertahan untuk tidak mengatakan kepada bibi Mira jika ia dan Luhan berpacaran. Dan saat itu bibi Mira berseru paham.

"Ah, jadi begitu...aku mengerti hahaa...baiklah kalian bisa pergi berdua jika mau dan aku tidak akan mengganggu" tawa kecil bibi Mira malah membuat Luhan semakin menekuk dalam kepalanya apa lagi ketika ia merasa sebuah tangan menggenggam erat tangannya.

"Terima kasih kalau begitu bibi..."

.

Luhan melirik kesampingnya menatapi genggaman kedua tangan dibawah sana. Lalu ia berpaling dengan senyuman malu-malu. Ia hanya baru sadar saja jika sejak berpamitan pada bibi Mira dan berjalan berdampingan dengan Sehun sekarang, tangan mereka tak sedikit pun terlepas dari posisinya. Tangannya dengan tangan Sehun begitu erat saling menggenggam seakan mereka tak ingin itu terpisah.

Ketika ia melihat wajah kekasih tampannya itu yang ditatap hanya tetap pada pandangannya kearah depan. Maka Luhan ingin terus menatap wajah itu, wajah tampan yang sekarang tampak jauh lebih tampan dan dewasa. Menyadari itu pipinya kembali memerah merona. Oh, rasanya ia beruntung memiliki kekasih setampan Oh Sehun?

"Aku tau aku tampan, tapi kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" pertanyaan itu berasal dari yang ditatap karena berbalik menatapnya pula dengan alis terangkat satu. Luhan kembali tersenyum malu disana.

"Rasanya seperti mimpi, atau aku memang tengah bermimpi..."

"Bermimpi?"

"Hmm."

Sehun berhenti melangkah lebih dulu dan diikuti Luhan selanjutnya. Ia tatapi bertanya pada sosok yang lebih kecil itu untuk meminta penjelasan lebih. Luhan pun masih mempertahankan senyumannya itu karena mengerti akan maksud tatapan pria pucat tersebut.

"Sudah tiga tahun aku tidak bertemu dengan si brengsek itu, dan sekarang kenapa seperti aku tengah bertatapan mata dengannya? Apa ini mimpi?" Sehun ikut tersenyum kecil dengan mata yang hanya focus pada sepasang mata rusa didepannya itu.

"Jika benar mimpi, jangan pernah mencoba untuk bangun dari tidurmu manis!" dengan sedikit mempoutkan bibirnya Luhan berdelik sesaat.

"Sehun aku merindukanmu..." selanjutnya ia mendekat dan memeluk pinggang pria pucat itu. Sehun sendiri diam saja membiarkannya lalu sedetik kemudian ia membalas pelukan itu lebih erat.

"Yah aku tau, dan aku juga merindukanmu sayang..." balasnya

"Tapi sebelum itu, katakan! Bagaimana bisa kau tau jika aku ada disini?" Luhan alih bertanya mendongak guna menatapi kekasihnya dengan tatapan menunggu. Sehun berhela nafas pelan sebelum mengatakan apa yang harus ia jawab dari pertanyaan kekasihnya itu.

"Chanyeol, kau tau? Selama ini aku selalu bertanya mengenai dirimu darinya, dan saat itu dia mengatakan jika kau pergi kebusan untuk berlibur sendiri. Dan yahh...terima kasih untuk kekasihnya Byun Baekhyun yang telah memberitahukan semua itu kepadaku" Sehun menjelasi

"Jadi selama ini?"

"Yah, aku selalu tau kabar mengenaimu. Keadaanmu, apa baik-baik saja? Dan yang lainnya. Aku tau telah membuatmu kecewa karena tidak pernah menghubungimu selama ini, tapi seperti yang sudah aku katakan aku punya alasan mengapa melakukannya."

"Aku mengerti itu..." sejenak Luhan menunduk diam tanpa melepaskan pelukannya itu. Sehun pun menatapinya agak teduh sebelum melepaskan pelukan mereka dan memegang kedua pundak sang kekasih.

"Mau aku ceritakan sesuatu?" hanya dengan anggukan antusias Luhan membalasinya disana.

..

..

..

"Saat sampai di London aku pikir operasinya akan dilakukan untuk beberapa hari kedepan, dan kau tau? Besok harinya operasi itu justru langsung dilakukan, dan itu cukup membuatku sedikit gugup karenanya."

"Sampai waktu operasi tiba mungkin rasanya tidak setegang sebelum operasi, waktunya pun terasa cepat seperti baru memejamkan mata dan ketika membukanya semuanya sudah terselesaikan. Tapi setelah itu semuanya menjadi lebih sulit..."

Dalam diam Luhan mendengarkan cerita yang saat ini Sehun katakan kepadanya, menceritakan bagaimana kehidupan yang pria pucat itu alami disaat masa pengobatannya diLondon 3 tahun terlewati itu. Mereka sekarang berada disalah satu bangku yang ada ditaman didaerah sana. Duduk bersampingan.

"Aku pikir setelah operasi semua akan baik-baik saja, tapi itu salah aku baru merasakan bagaimana menjalani hidup seorang diri tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Sama seperti waktu aku kecelakaan dulu..."

"Menjalani hari-hariku dengan duduk diam dikursi roda? Operasinya memang berjalan lancar dan sukses, tapi setelah itu aku harus menjalani masa pemulihan. Dikursi roda karena belum bisa berjalan itu juga yang sempat dokter khawatirkan karena bisa dipastikan aku akan mengalami kelumpuhan sementara, tapi..." Sehun memberi jeda sesaat sambil membawa tatapannya pada sosok disebelahnya itu. "Memikirkanmu aku jadi berpikir, aku tidak bisa menyerah begitu saja karena itu sama saja aku menyiakan waktuku tanpamu selama ini. Jadi aku mencoba untuk bertahan hingga akhirnya tetap bisa bertemu denganmu saat ini" lanjutnya diiringi senyuman itu.

Luhan sendiri yang melihatnya mulai tampak sendu dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, ia mulai memahami bagaimana kisah kehidupan kekasihnya itu selama mereka berpisah. Sehun yang memang menjalani operasi terbesarnya. Setelah dinyatakan berhasil dengan operasi tersebut butuh waktu cukup lama Sehun menjalani masa pemulihan, yang mana justru hampir membuatnya lumpuh karena terlalu lama tidak bergerak dan hanya duduk dikursi roda.

Walau tidak tau pasti bagaimana rasanya, tapi Luhan bisa mengerti betapa tersiksanya Sehun yang telah menjalani masa-masa sulit yang ia lalu sendiri. Tanpa ada seseorang yang menemaninya untuk memberi sebuah dukungan agar lekas sembuh total.

"Aku tau kau pasti juga menderita karena tidak mendengar kabar apa pun dariku, tapi aku hanya tidak ingin jika kau tau semuanya, itu hanya akan menjadi beban pikiran untukmu...maafkan aku."

"Tidak Sehun, tidak seharusnya kau meminta maaf seperti itu! Aku tidak pernah menyalahkan dirimu yang pergi tanpa ada kabar apa pun, justru aku yang begitu bodoh...egois karena aku hanya memikirkan perasaanku saja. Sementara kau menjalani semuanya sendiri...dan aku hanya...hanya bisa..." helaan nafas terjadi ketika Luhan kembali menunduk hampir membuat kedua matanya menitihkan air matanya itu.

Hal itu Sehun beranjak berpindah sampai ia menempatkan dirinya berjongkok tepat dihadapan Luhan yang masih duduk tertunduk. Ia raih dan genggam kuat kedua tangan mungil itu. Ingin menguatkan sang kekasih agar tidak lagi begitu memikirkan apa yang telah mereka alami selama ini.

"Lu...tidak ada yang bersalah dalam masalah ini, kita sama-sama merasakan hal yang sama. Kau dan aku sudah melalui semuanya dan tetap bertahan hingga saat ini, Jadi sekarang yang terpenting kita tetap bersama bukan?!" senyuman untuk meyakinkan agar mereka percaya jika memang sekarang mereka tetap akan bersama selamanya. Luhan ikut tersenyum membalasi genggaman erat tangan mereka dan mengangguk percaya.

"Ne, kita tetap bersama...tapi pasti sulit bagimu menjalani semua itu heum?"

"Memang sulit, apa lagi tanpa dirimu emm...rasanya tersiksa sekali."

"Sehun, aku mencintaimu..." Sehun tersenyum lebih lebar.

"Aku jauh lebih mencintaimu sayang" setelah itu Luhan bergerak meraih kepala Sehun untuk ia peluk erat sebagaimana bentuk perasaan sedihnya karena selama ini kekasihnya itu telah melalui masa yang sungguh sulit dijalani seorang diri tanpanya.

"Aku mencintamu...aku mencintaimu...aku mencintaimuu Sehunnn..." ujarnya tak berhenti membuat Sehun senang bukan main mendengarnya dan juga memeluk erat perut Luhan.

"Hahhh...rasanya melegahkan karena sekarang aku bersamamu, aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu untuk yang kedua kalinya..."

"Aku pegang janjimu itu Sehun-ah..."

"Yah."

 **Tes**

 **Tes**

"Uh?"

Keduanya terpaksa melepaskan pelukan mereka ketika merasakan sesuatu jatuh dari langit dan membasahi kepala mereka. Ketika mendongak langit sudah diselimuti awan gelap, sampai kembali sesuatu jatuh mengenai wajah keduanya.

"Hujan?" tanya Sehun.

"Benar hujan, Sehunn..."

 **Sret**

"Ayo lekas berteduh!"

Belum sempat kembali bersuara Luhan sudah merasakan tangannya ditarik agak kuat, berlari tepat dibelakang Sehun yang lebih dulu didepannya. Hingga selanjutnya hujan benar turun dan terjadi begitu deras.

.

Disebuah teras rumah kecil yang mana mungkin telah kosong tak dihuni, disana keduanya berteduh menunggu hujan meredah. Dengan keadaan sedikit sama basahnya membuat Luhan beberapa kali menggetarkan tubuhnya karena kedinginan. Sehun disebelah meliriknya mengerti jika pria kecilnya memang tengah kedinginan. Ia pun merasakan hal yang sama.

"Kedinginan?" tanyanya agak basa-basi maka Luhan menoleh pelan sebelum mengangguk.

Sehun pun langsung bergerak menempatkan tubuhnya dibelakang Luhan, sedetik kemudian ia membawa tubuh kecil yang kedinginan itu dalam rengkuhan hangatnya. Berharap jika dengan hal itu Luhan tak lagi kedinginan. Yang dipeluk pun menerima saja karena sebuah pelukan Luhan mungkin tidak akan merasa kedinginan.

"Apa sudah hangat?" bisik Sehun setelah meletakan dagunya dipundak sempit Luhan.

"Ne, hangat..." balas Luhan mengangguk tanpa sadar pipinya sudah merona lucu.

Cukup lama keduanya masih dalam posisi seperti itu tanpa ada suara lain selain gemuruh hujan. Mereka hanya tak ingin merusak suasana yang rasanya begitu nyaman seperti ini. Melewati kebersamaan dalam pelukan hangat tersebut. Sehun mau pun Luhan keduanya tak ingin ini semua berakhir cepat. Jelas karena mereka masih ingin melepas segala kerinduan diantara mereka.

Dua menit terlewati maka Sehun hampir melupakan sesuatu, baru mengingat jika ada sesuatu hal yang sangat penting ingin ia ungkapkan kepada kekasihnya ini. Dengan ia bergerak kecil mengambil sesuatu dari kantung saku celana jeansnya. Membuat Luhan menyadari dan meliriknya bingung.

Sudah menemukan apa yang ia ambil Sehun menggenggam sesuatu itu ditangannya, mulai tampak gugup luar biasa, beberapa kali ia akan berdehem guna meredahkan sedikit getaran hangat didalam dirinya.

"Luhan..." panggilnya semakin gugup.

"Yah?"

"Ekhm...aku tau mungkin aku akan gila jika terlalu lama menahannya, tapi disaat yang tidak bisa dibilang begitu tepat seperti ini aku-aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu..."

"Se-sesuatu? Apa itu?" sekali lagi ia berdehem.

"Luhan _, would you marry me?"_ dengan nada agak kecil dan cepat sedikit hampir tak jelas, tapi Luhan bisa mendengarnya lebih jelas belum lagi pria yang dibelakangnya ini menjulurkan tangan kedepannya, hingga tampak sesuatu benda kecil sudah berada ditelapak tangan pria itu.

"Se-Sehun..." mata Luhan seketika terpaku pada benda ditangan sang kekasih.

"Ini memang tidak romantis karena jujur saja Oh Sehun bukan pria yang bisa melakukan sesuatu yang manis untuk kekasihnya hehee...jadi-yahh aku hanya bisa mengatakannya tanpa ada persiapan apa pun..."

Luhan berbalik cepat setelah itu memandang wajah merah Sehun dengan tatapan penuh kejut dan ketidak percayaan. Bahkan kedua matanya itu sudah mulai meluncurkan cairan bening kebahagiaannya.

"Jadi sekali lagi, Xi Luhan mau-kah kau menerimaku sebagai pasangan hidupmu?" kali ini Sehun mengatakannya tanpa ada rasa kegugupan didirinya, hanya penuh dengan keyakinan akan apa yang ia katakan agar Luhan percaya jika ia begitu tulus.

 **Tes**

Tetesan pertama jatuh mengalir dipipi sang kekasih tanpa ada balas apa pun. Berdiri masih berhadapan dengan yang satu mulai terlihat melemas.

"Se-hun kau hiks..."

"Aku sudah begitu mencintaimu, selama tiga tahun ini pula aku banyak belajar dan mempersiapkan segalanya. Saat ketika aku sudah bertemu denganmu, menemuimu maka dengan segala keyakinanku...aku ingin memilikimu seutuhnya Lu, bukan hanya sebagai cintaku, kekasihku tapi juga sebagai tujuan hidupku kedepannya. Aku membutuhkanmu sebagai pendamping hidupku jadi-" dengan mengambil posisi berlutut dihadapan Luhan, Sehun menatapnya dalam akan segala perasaan tulusnya itu tanpa perduli jika saat ini hujan masih melanda deras.

"Mau-kah kau menikah denganku?"

Saat itulah Luhan menangis sejadinya perasaan yang tercampur aduk, hingga tak percaya jika Sehun saat ini benar tengah melamarnya. Ditengah gemuruh hujan yang menjadi saksi bisu keduanya. Bahagia, terharu dan tak percaya Luhan rasakan sampai ia mengira jika saat ini ia tengah bermimpi indah. Tapi pada kenyataannya ini semua adalah kenyataan dan ia mengangguk kepalanya lemah.

Kedua tangan yang menutupi mulut kecilnya Luhan hanya bisa mengangguk sebagai tanda penerimaan untuk lamaran sang kekasih. Melihat hal itu Sehun merasa legah luar biasa tersenyum bahagia sebelum bangun dan meraih tubuh kecil itu kedalam rengkuhannya.

"Terima kasih...terima kasih karena sudah menerimaku..."

"Hiks...Sehunnn...hiks..."

"Terima kasih sayang, aku mencintaimu..."

"Hiks...hikss...a-aku juga hiks..."

Sehun lepaskannya sesaat guna meraih salah satu tangan Luhan, dan disana ia menempatkan benda yang sejak tadi telah ia persiapkan. Sebuah cincin emas putih kini telah melingkari jari manis Luhan sebagai tanda ikatan jika mulai saat ini dan seterusnya, seorang Xi Luhan hanya akan menjadi milik seorang Oh Sehun.

Luhan menatapinya haru memberikan senyuman penuh kebahagiaannya kepada sang calon suaminya. Tanpa perduli wajah merahnya begitu tampak berantakan akibat menangis.

 **Cup**

Satu kecupan panjang Sehun berikan dikening Luhan, sebelum ia lepaskan dan menyatuhkan kening mereka bersama.

" _I love you..."_

" _I love you too_ Sehun-ah."

Pada akhirnya mereka benar tetap bersama setelah melalui berbagai macam hal yang telah terjadi pada mereka. karena mereka percaya hanya Tuhan yang akan setia mempersatukan cinta mereka sampai ajal menjemput.

..

..

..

Perlahan Sehun membaringkan tubuh Luhan yang sama basahnya diranjang kamar ia tempati. Begitu hujan meredah mereka lekas kembali kepenginapan bibi Mira. Dengan keadaan pakaian mereka yang lumayan basah. Setibanya bukan untuk berganti pakaian atau menghangatkan tubuh yang kedinginan Sehun justru menarik Luhan kearah kamarnya. Mengunci rapat pintunya lalu langsung saja membawa Luhan pada ciumannya.

Hingga saat ini tanpa ingin melepaskan ciuman mereka, keduanya terbaring ditengah ranjang dengan posisi tubuh Sehun menindih tubuh kecil Luhan disana. Tanpa ingin terburu-buru Sehun hanya mencium Luhan dengan gerak pelan dan lembut, Luhan membalas sama lembutnya. Suara khas kecipak bibir benar terdengar jelas diantara suasana hening kamar tersebut.

"Mmpphhh..." Luhan melenguh pelan sebelum Sehun mengakhiri ciuman panjang mereka. Beralih keduanya membuka mata dan bertatap cukup lama.

Selagi menikmati pandangan wajah manis sosok dibawahnya ini, kedua tangan Sehun bergerak perlahan membuka satu-persatu kancing kemeja putih merah yang Luhan kenakan, setelah sempat ia melepaskan kacamatanya itu dan meletakannya diatas nakas. Pria kecil itu juga balas menatapi sosok tampan diatas tubuhnya ini.

"Sehunn..."

"Yah?" Luhan sedikit terkesiap ketika merasakan sebuah elusan kecil terjadi didadanya yang ternyata telah terbuka setengah.

"Aku...aku hhh..."

Luhan tau jika mungkin saat ini ia dan Sehun tidak akan mungkin tidak melakukan sesuatu. Apa lagi mengingat posisi mereka saat ini cukup intim dan sangat dekat. Belum lagi ia bisa merasakan bagaimana setiap hembusan nafas Sehun terasa memberat mengenai wajahnya.

"Apa heum?" semakin terasa begitu Sehun menyatuhkan kening mereka.

"Tidak-kah kita lebih baik membersihkan tubuh lebih dulu? Ranjangnya basah..." suara Luhan jadi terdengar bergetar karena tiba-tiba merasa gugup. Sehun samar mengernyit kecil sebelum melayangkan ciuman singkatnya dibibir kekasihnya itu.

"Apa kau ingin mandi?" tanyanya selanjutnya dan Luhan bergumam malu.

"Y-yah, rasanya badanku terasa lengket..." Sesaat Sehun terdiam sebelum mengangguk dan bangun dari posisinya.

"Oke, kita mandi saja sekarang..."

Ikut bangun Luhan duduk sejenak memandang Sehun yang sudah berdiri beralih mengambil sesuatu dari tas ransel miliknya disana. Selanjutnya Luhan berdiri pula melangkah kecil menuju arah kamar mandi didepan sana. Dengan sedikit bingung ia akhirnya lebih dulu memasuki kamar mandi tersebut. Dan diluar Sehun tampak tersenyum misterius ditempatnya.

Luhan didalam kini tengah membuka kembali beberapa sisa kancing kemejanya yang tadi sempat Sehun buka. Beberapa kali menghela nafas sedikit legah karena rasa gugupnya agak berkurang. Bukan karena takut jika Sehun menyentuhnya tadi, hanya saja ia benar merasa gugup karena sudah sangat lama mereka tidak saling bersentuhan lebih selain pelukan dan berciuman seperti tadi.

Dan ia tau mungkin saat ini Sehun berniat menyentuhnya lebih dari itu semua. Makanya ia seketika gugup melandanya juga mencoba menghindar sampai ia sudah siap dengan apa yang akan mereka lakukan.

Ketika ia sudah melepaskan semua kancing itu Luhan membiarkan kemejanya jatuh dilantai begitu saja, diam menatap kedepan tanpa tau sosok Sehun sudah masuk kedalam kamar mandi tersebut. Berjalan mendekat tanpa suara, lalu langsung melingkarkan kedua tangannya memeluk tubuh setengah telanjang kekasihnya. Lantas Luhan terkesiap setelah itu.

"Se-Sehunn..."

 **Cup**

"Jangan menghindariku heum!" satu kecupan terjadi dipundak mulus kiri Luhan.

"A-aku tidak menghindarimu Sehun-ah..."

"Benarkah?"

"I-iyaahhh..." bergelinjang kecil karena Sehun menggigit kecil kulit pundak itu. Sampai akhirnya Luhan berlenguh kecil karena pria pucat dibelakangnya mulai mencumbu tubuhnya.

"Mmhhh...Se-hunnn..." Luhan merengek sambil meremas tangan Sehun yang memeluknya itu.

"Aku menginginkanmu sayang..." berbisik rendah sampai membuat tubuh Luhan melemas perlahan. Lalu menghisap kuat tepat dikulit tengkukan pria kecilnya.

"Ta-tapi-Aahh...akuhhh..."

"Wae heum?" ia hentikan membiarkan Luhan sedikit bernafas lebih teratur.

"A-aku...aku gu-gugup hahh...hah..."

Secepat mungkin Sehun membalikan tubuh Luhan agar berhadapan langsung padanya. Disana ia bisa melihat wajah Luhan yang sudah sangat memerah seperti tomat. Nafas masih terengah tatapan sayu.

Ia tau Luhan memang masih gugup saat ini karena sejak mereka kembali pun Sehun sudah menyadarinya, bagaimana Luhan tampak lucu karena rasa kegugupan itu. Ia tersenyum tipis karena itu. Kembali ia memberi kecupan kini dipipi merah sang kekasih.

"Aku tau itu, tapi aku menginginkanmu Lu. Sekarang coba untuk tenang heum dan percayakan semuanya padaku..." sesaat Luhan hanya bisa menatapi ragu pada Sehun yang tampaknya berusaha untuk meyakinkannya. Pria pucat itu benar ingin dirinya percaya sekarang, dan Luhan sebenarnya tak bisa menolak ketika Sehun begitu menginginkan dirinya.

Ia pun menekuk wajahnya yang merona hebat kemudian mengangguk pelan, menerima apa yang akan Sehun lakukan padanya nanti. Setelah mengangguk ia memeluk pinggang Sehun disana.

"Lakukan-lah aku percaya padamu Sehun-ah..." lirihnya menerima maka Sehun tersenyum lembut sambil menangkup wajah Luhan dengan kedua tangannya.

Luhan menatapinya sayu lalu memejamkan kedua matanya saat Sehun sudah mendekatkan wajah mereka. Dan setelah itu bibir mereka bersatu dengan lembutnya. Tanpa menunggu lama keduanya saling memberikan lumatan penuh sebagai tanda untuk mengawali kegiatan mereka selanjutnya.

..

..

..

"Akhh!"

Tangan yang bergerak entah kemana Luhan mengerang kecil merasa sesuatu telah mencoba memasuki dirinya dibawah sana. Ia mencari sesuatu yang dapat ia raih untuk menjadi pelampiasannya saat ini. Tubuhnya terus bergetar dengan nafas yang hampir terdengar putus-putus.

Ketika benda yang telah berhasil masuk kedalam dirinya dan bergerak semakin menerobos lebih dalam, Luhan merasa begitu penuh, sakit juga terasa panas. Sampai satu dorongan lagi ia menjerit keras sambil membusungkan tubuhnya kedepan. Seakan tidak membiarkannya untuk bernafas legah pria pucat yang berposisi dibelakangnya kini mulai menggerakan tubuh. Bergerak memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya dengan tempo lambat.

"A-khh...mmhhh-Se-Sehunnhhh..." Luhan melirih lagi.

"Hhmmm..." sementara yang dibelakang masih sibuk pada kegiatannya sendiri, kini tanpa ragu lagi bergerak lebih cepat menggenjot tubuh Luhan dari belakang. Bahkan sedikit memaksa sang kekasih agar membungkukan tubuh kecil itu menjadi menungging.

Keduanya masih berada didalam kamar mandi tepat dibawah guyuran shower diatas mereka. Luhan yang didepan dengan posisi menungging berpegangan pada dinding bilik kamar mandi tersebut, sedangkan Sehun tepat dibelakangnya memegang pinggang Luhan untuk menahan tubuh Luhan yang sewaktu-waktu akan rubuh saat ia melemas nantinya.

Dibelakang Sehun sudah bergerak menggoyangkan pinggulnya, menggenjot lubang anus Luhan dengan penisnya itu. Walau ia sebenarnya sempat ragu ketika ingin memulai semua ini, karena mengingat ia dan Luhan sudah lama tidak bercinta. Agak takut jika Luhan merasa tak nyaman tapi hasratnya sudah tidak bisa ia tahan lagi.

Ia menekan tubuh Luhan agar mereka semakin menempel, merunduk sedikit guna memberikan beberapa kecupan dipunggung telanjang kekasihnya. Meninggalkan kissmark disana sebagai tanda jika Luhan telah menjadi miliknya. Maka Luhan mendesah kecil, merengek lucu akibat kenikmatannya bertambah.

"Aahhh...Se-hunnhhh...nghh..." desahnya lagi, saat Sehun akhirnya telah menyentuh sesuatu yang ada didalam dirinya, Sehun masih pada apa yang ia lakukan.

"Ngghhh..."

"Sayangghhh...kau ni-nikmat sshhh..." racau Sehun membalas kini sudah beralih pada daun telinga kiri Luhan.

Terus seperti itu dengan suasana panas mereka dari kegiatan tersebut, tanpa perduli jika air shower masih membasahi keduanya disana. Dengan air shower itu Luhan sempat menggigil akibat dingin, tapi semua itu hilang saat kini rasa nikmat jauh lebih ia rasakan.

Mulutnya ia buka kecil dengan saliva telah mengalis dari bibir kecilnya hingga terjun mengalir kedagunya itu. Ia merasa ini benar nikmat walau bercinta dengan Sehun bukan-lah hal pertama baginya sekarang. Ia pernah merasakannya tepat tiga tahun yang lalu saat ia sakit dan Sehun benar menyetubuhi dirinya waktu itu.

Dan saat ini jauh ia rasakan kenikmatan menderanya dari waktu yang lalu. Belum lagi Sehun bergerak jauh lebih cepat dan beberapa kali menusuknya tepat pada titik kenikmatannya itu. Ia menjerit lagi dan lagi.

"N-ngghhh...Se-Sehunhhh...akuhh...a-akanhhh...Ah!"

Klimaks pertamanya terjadi dan spermanya menyembur membasahi satu tangan Sehun yang sempat mengocok penisnya dibawah sana. Nafasnya pun sangat kacau.

"Sayang...aku belummhhhh..." Sehun mengerang ditelinga Luhan, sampai akhirnya ia bergerak sungguh cepat ingin menjemput klimaksnya juga.

 **Sret**

 **Jleb**

Tapi sebelum itu Sehun tiba-tiba berhenti, mengeluarkan penisnya sesaat dan langsung membalikan tubuh Luhan kehadapannya. Belum itu ia kembali memasukan penisnya lagi dilubang Luhan. Si kecil pun mendesis pelan sambil memeluk leher sang dominan.

 **Cup**

Begitu mulai bergerak ia kecup pundak Luhan sebelum ia meraih satu kaki kekasihnya agar melingkari pinggangnya. Saat itu ia bergerak cepat menghentakan tubuh Luhan tak karuan. Ia sempat memandang sesuatu yang melingkari leher kekasihnya. Sebuah kalung yang Sehun tau pasti itu adalah kalung pemberiannya.

Dan Luhan masih setia memakainya, Sehun pun bersenyum senang karena hal itu masih dalam gerakannya.

"A-aahhh...ngghh..." desahan terdengar lagi.

"L-Luhannnhhhh..." balas Sehun dengan kecupannya.

 **Dug**

Sedikit meringis karena punggungnya tepat sekali membentur dinding yang ada dibelakangnya. Sehun mendorongnya disana tanpa berhenti bergoyang sedikit pun.

"Sehunn-Aahhhh..."

Kemudian Sehun meraih bibir kecil itu guna menciumnya agak ganas. Sampai Luhan kualahan olehnya dan Sehun tampaknya begitu ingin puas 'memakan' dirinya detik ini juga. Bergetar hebat Luhan akibat didalam sana ia merasa penis Sehun mulai berkedut. Ia tau mungkin sebentar lagi prianya akan menjemput orgasme yang pertama.

Percintaan mereka kali ini jauh lebih hebat dari yang sebelumnya. Perasaan cinta, kasih sayang, rindu dan nafsu telah mengendalikan keduanya.

"Aahh...ah...ahhh..."

"Se-sedikit lagi sayangghhh..."

"Sehuunnhhhh..."

 **Croot**!

Luhan kembali orgasme yang kedua kalinya langsung saja tubuhnya menubruk tubuh perkasa Sehun. Ia sungguh lelah tanpa perduli lagi dengan Sehun yang sibuk menggenjotnya. Ia peluk tubuh kekasihnya dengan kepala yang terkulai lemas dipundak Sehun. Nafasnya pula terengah-engah disana.

"Sedikit lagiihhh...aargghhh Lu kau ahh..." geram Sehun merasa sebentar lagi ia akan orgasme, ia hentakan lebih kuat hingga beberapa kali dan...

 **Croot**!

"Akhhh...hahh...hah..." ia pun orgasme setelahnya menyemburkan spermanya didalam tubuh Luhan sampai mengalir membasahi paha kekasihnya.

Mereka sama terengah dengan posisi saling berpelukan. Detik berikutnya Sehun bergerak melepaskan pelukannya beralih mengangkup wajah berantakan Luhan. Ia tatapan teduh sambil tersenyum tipis melihat wajah itu.

"Sayang, aku sangat mencintaimu..." ungkapnya begitu tulus, Luhan balas menatapinya sayu dan juga tersenyum kecil.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu..."

"Terima kasih karena sudah menerima diriku Lu...aku berjanji akan selalu membuatmu bahagia heum!" tawa malu Luhan terdengar, lalu tangan mungil yang memeluk leher pria pucat itu sudah berpindah menyentuh dada bidang nan pucat milik Sehun.

Menyentuhnya sebelum Luhan menempatkan wajahnya disana sampai memberikan gigitan kecil yang mana meninggalkan bekas. Sehun berdesis pelan menerimanya.

"Ne, terima kasih juga karena sudah mencintaiku dan aku akan percaya pada janjimu itu..." Luhan kembali membawa wajahnya untuk bertatapan dalam pada calon suaminya itu. Mereka tersenyum bahagia bersama.

"Sehun, rasanya aku sangat bahagia dan itu karenamu..." cicit Luhan masih pada senyuman manisnya itu.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku lebih bahagia karena bisa membuatmu bahagia."

"Yah, kita bahagia hihiii..."

Sehun membawa tubuh kecil lelah itu sekali lagi dalam pelukannya. Memeluknya erat sebagai rasa bahagia yang mana memang benar tengah mereka rasakan sekarang. Dan akan seterusnya mereka bahagia dalam kebersamaan yang siapa pun tidak akan bisa memisahkan keduanya.

"Oke, pulang dari liburan kita akan membicarakan pernikahan kita bersama Kris hyung."

"Apa? Secepat itu?" kejut Luhan.

"Yah, tentu saja wae?" Sehun pun menatapinya berkerut.

"Aniya, aku hanya gugup...lagi pula kita masih harus kuliah-oh tidak bagaimana denganmu Sehun-ah?"

"Itu hal yang mudah sayang, lagi pula aku akan kuliah ditempat yang sama denganmu, dan itu sudah diatur semua oleh Kris hyung, jadi sekarang tinggal rencana pernikahan oke!"

"Oh tidak, Sehun itu terlalu cepat bagiku..."

"Tapi bagiku tidak!"

"Menyebalkan huhh!"

Wajah berengut seketika Luhan berpaling membuat Sehun terkekeh gemas melihatnya disana. Tapi mereka tetap merasa bahagia detik ini juga.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Not Over You chapter 20/ End**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Special Thanks to :**

 **ellaqomah CBHS/ All guest/ anak hunhan/ RenBelva/ Kim taehyung/ AlexandraLexa/ fairya Lu/ hunhanminute/ 1220/ nqomariah947/ auliaMRQ/ Bellatri'ex629/ yongie17/ parkNada/ july cutie/ han7/ RusAngin/ DeerWind-Arians/ avheril psychomonsia49/ LauraRose14/ LighsaberExo10/ Eun810/ LuHunHan/ Victoria681/ Hyesung26/ aicikKM/ Sung622/ karinaalysia2047/ Cindi692/ bijin YJS/ Kim YeHyun/ uchie/ Eka915/ Xiyu1220/ hunexohan/ Arifahohse/ Yellowfishh14/ DEERHUN794/ Xxian/ ohjasminxiaolLu/ apink/ hunhan/ Lu Wina/ VHanExts/ Nurul999/ Cikihahaha/ anakchanbaek/ Oh Sehyunie/ Wawah/ Mischa baby/ Dwi341/ BaexiBee/ pamelia572/ Seravin509/ adindaoh/ LauraRose14/ Junia. Angel. 58/ rachmatika94/ LightCSI/ Selunism/ Asmaul/ deerwinds947/ sarahriyad07/ Zyzjsb.**

 **Dan sederet nama readers lainnya yg dari awal hingga sekarang telah menyempatkan diri untuk mereview ff saya ini^^**

 **Maaf bagi yg gk kesebut namanya^^ juga keterlambatan saya atas updatenya ff ini #sungkem**

 **Para readers yang setia pada ff ini. Terima kasih banyak yah^^**

 **Berkat kalian akhirnya ff ini bisa saya tamatkan.**

 **Juga bagi yg follow and favorite makasih juga...**

 **Saya tau kok siapa nama-nama readers yg memang selama ini setia pada ff ini hehee...**

 **yaudah ini bener end yah, gk pake squel lagi huahahaa... Jadi terima kasih banyak dan sampai jumpa diff hunhan saya yg lainnya.**

 **Kamsahamnida, Arigato, Xiexie, Thanks dan Terima kasih^^**

 **SORRY FOR TYPO^^**

 **xdhinnie0595**

 **20/12/16**


	21. Chapter 21 : Chapter 01 Season 02

**Xdhinnie0595 mempersembahkan**

 **Not Over You II**

 **Romance, Drama and Yaoi ( BoysLove )**

 **LuHan, Oh Sehun and Jing Boran with another cast ( akan bertambah sewaktu-waktu )**

 **M (Mature) berkonten dewasa 18++**

 **Chaptered**

 **.**

 **Warning : yaoi area gk suka manxman gk usah baca!/ cerita no plagiat author masih bisa berpikir buat cerita sendiri tanpa menjiplak cerita orang lain/ cerita berkonten dewasa yang ngrasa dibawah umur disarankan jangan membaca!/ cerita pasaran dan gaje/ tidak sesuai EYD atau kalimat tidak efektif/ banyak typo dimana-mana, kalo gk suka sama typo gk usah dibaca!**

 **Dan selamat menikmati^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¤ Not Over You II ( Season 2 ) ¤**

 **.**

 **..**

 **Chapter 01**

 **..**

 **.**

Pagi menjemput terjadi dengan begitu cerahnya seperti halnya dengan pagi sebelum-sebelumnya, namun kali ini terasa lebih cerahnya hingga tak mampu membuat kedua sepasang kaum adam ini menunjukan gerak dari keduanya. Terlelap damai dibalik selimuti putih dalam posisi saling memeluk satu sama lain. Menunjukan begitu nyamannya mereka dalam posisi seperti itu walau harus terjadi lama jika bisa terjadi, atau bahkan tak perlu berhenti seperti itu? Yang pasti keduanya betah berlama-lama dalam pelukan mereka.

Tapi pagi memang tak bisa dihiraukan begitu saja, karena pagi adalah awal untuk melakukan segala aktifitas para mahkluk hidup di bumi seperti biasanya. Dan dari keduanya salah satunya dari mereka mulai menunjukan pergerakan lain. Suara cicitan kecil dan menggeliat seperti bayi pria yang lebih kecil melepaskan pelukan mereka.

Bergerak lebih sebelum sepasang manik bak rusa beningnya terbuka perlahan dengan indah, sepenuhnya lalu berkedip lambat beberapa kali. Sehingga matanya lebih dulu mendapati wajah damai sosok lain didepannya. Ia mengulum senyuman simpul untuk pagi ini. Mendekat pada sosok lain itu dengan satu tangan membelai wajah tampan disana. Menit berikutnya matanya sempat-sempat bergulir kecil hanya sekedar melirik jam weker diatas nakas kecil sebelah ranjang. Sedikit membola mendapati kini jam menunjukan pada pukul 07.37 kst. Saat itu ia terpaksa membangunkan prianya sekarang dan ia bergegas membersihkan diri lalu memasak untuk sarapan.

"Sehun-ah bangun sudah pagi!" ujarnya agak bersuara serak khas orang bangun tidur.

"Hun-ah ayo bangun heoh!"

"Nghh...sebentar Luhhh aku ma-sih ngantukhh..." suara tak kalah parau ia dapatkan dari prianya itu.

"Tapi ini sudah hampir siang dan aku ada kelas jam 9 nanti."

Untuk beberapa detiknya terlewati dengan hening tanpa ada pergerakan lain dari yang dibangunkan, Luhan jadi tau selama ini membangunkan Oh Sehun dalam tidurnya adalah hal yang cukup sulit ia lakukan. Apa lagi jika bangun diwaktu sepagi dari hari ini Luhan pasti tak hentinya menghela nafas jengah.

"Sehun-ah~" maksa merengek sejenak dengan menggoyangkan tubuh yang lebih besar itu.

"Ohhh baiklah aku bangunn, jadi jangan merengek seperti itu rusaku!"

Rengekan ala Luhan memang yang terbaik dan salah satu kelemahan dari Sehun. Pria itu pun akhirnya membuka paksa kedua matanya. Bangun dari posisi rebahnya dengan duduk malas memandang wajah Luhan yang juga lebih dulu duduk. Saling bertatapan sebelum Sehun memasang wajah berengut ditambah bibir yang maju lebih maju kedepan.

"Morning kiss?" -ini kebiasaan yang tak bisa dihilangkan.

 _ **Cup**_!

"Sudah dan aku mandi lebih dulu..."

"Yak! Apa itu? Masih kurang sayangg..." suara teriakan Sehun mengawali hari mereka pagi ini.

Sementara Luhan sudah berlari kabur memasuki kamar mandi mereka, usai hanya memberikan sekedar kecupan kilat dibibir ia pun langsung kabur dari prianya. Tanpa menghiraukan rasa kesal dari pria pucat disana. Hingga ia hanya bisa terkekeh geli didalam kamar mandi.

.

.

Jika dihitung hari ini adalah memasuki bulan kedua setelah kembalinya kekasih tercinta dari London. Setelah hari itu tiba Luhan dan Sehun kembali ke Seoul setelah melewatkan masa liburan mereka bersama di Busan. Seperti apa yang telah Sehun katakan pria pucat itu benar meneruskan pendidikannya disatu tempat yang sama dengan Luhan. Satu universitas dan itu hal yang disengaja. Agar tak jauh-jauh dari kekasih mungilnya. Dan kembalinya Sehun membuat Luhan merasa begitu bahagia tapi juga agak tak bebas, mengapa?

Sejak kembali jika kalian ingin tau Sehun sekarang jadi sosok yang lebih tegas, posesif bahkan mudah cemburuan. Tak mempermasalahkannya sebenarnya justru Luhan akan suka dengan segala bentuk ketegasan kekasih tampannya itu. Tapi, yah terkadang Luhan akan kualah sendiri menghadapinya seorang diri. Apa lagi sejak sebulan yang lalu Sehun lebih _protective_ setelah mereka melaksanakan acara pertunangan.

Yah, sebulan lalu adalah acara pertunangan keduanya setelah mendapatkan restu dari tertua dikeluarga Oh yaitu Kris dan bibi Mira sebagai pihak dari keluarga Luhan. Sehun dan Luhan langsung mengadakan pesta pertunangan tersebut. Itu semua hal yang telah Sehun rencanakan memang, mengikat Luhan untuk sementara dengan pertunangan. Maunya ia langsung menikahi Luhan, namun Kris menolak karena mereka masih perlu melanjutkan pendidikan mereka lebih tinggi. Lagi pula masih terlalu dini jika mereka harus menikah sekarang dan itulah pikiran dari seorang Kris. Ia hanya ingin Sehun menjadi lebih dewasa dan cukup mapan barulah bisa membuat sebuah keluarga kecil untuk masa depannya kelak.

Walau sempat Sehun Mengotot ingin menikahi kekasihnya itu tapi begitu Kris meyakinannya agar tak perlu bertindak buru-buru, akhirnya Sehun pun menerima saja dan berakhir dengan acara pertunangan ia dan Luhan bulan lalu.

Sekarang ini pun Luhan sudah tinggal satu apartement dengannya, ia memaksa sebenarnya agar Luhan tak perlu tinggal sendiri lagi dirumah sederhana peninggalan kedua orang tua pria rusa itu. Lebih lagi mereka satu universitas jadi memudahkan Sehun untuk mengantar-jemput Luhan disana, juga bisa berangkat bersama jika ada jadwal jam kuliah yang sama.

Ngomong-ngomong, Sehun berbeda fakultas dengan Luhan ia memilih fakultas Management karena ia bisa saja setelah lulus kuliah menggantikan posisi Kris hyungnya diperusahaan besar keluarga mereka. Sementara Luhan mengambil fakultas sastra bahasa. Jadi jelas mereka sesekali akan jarang bertemu terlebih saat sibuk dengan tugas masing-masing.

Maka dari itu sifat _overprotective_ Sehun akan semakin jadi, sibuk menanyakan ini-itu atau akan berkali-kali menghubungi Luhan atau menasehati Luhan jika pria kecilnya itu mulai banyak tugas kuliah. Seperti siang ini keduanya baru saja tiba di kawasan universitas mereka dengan menggunakan mobil. Sehun yang mulai mengocehi Luhan agar lekas menghubunginya ketika mereka berpisah disana.

"Jangan lupa hubungi aku jika sudah selesai kelas hari ini!"

"iya aku tau" Luhan membalasi sekenanya karena memang hanya itu yang perlu ia ucapkan sembari melepaskan sabuk pengamannya.

"Begitu selesai langsung pulang, jangan pergi kemana-mana lagi! Dan tunggu aku di apartement arraseo!"

"iya tuan Oh, oia apa hari ini kau akan pergi latihan lagi?" Sehun meringis kecil sesaat lalu paling kearah kekasih kecilnya itu disebelah.

"Yah, itu rutinitasku saat ini sayang makanya aku mungkin akan pulang sedikit sore."

Luhan bisa mengangguk saja mengerti dan meraih tasnya lalu memakai tas selempang miliknya itu. "Kalau begitu aku masuk dulu yah Sehun-ah, sampai jumpa nanti!" pamitnya baru akan membuka pintu mobil itu, Sehun malah lebih dulu menahannya.

"Apa itu? Kau tidak memberikan apa pun padaku sebagai tanda perpisahan kita?" Sehun bertanya agak ketus setelah berhasil menahan lengan Luhan hingga pria kecil itu kembali menghadap padanya.

"Uh? Berikan apa?" yang lebih kecil justru bengong memandangnya.

Hal yang jadi membuat Sehun merotasikan kedua mata tajam dibalut kacamatanya itu. Luhan seperti tidak mengerti saja apa yang ia inginkan sebelum mereka benar akan berpisah beberapa jam mendatang. Ia sigap memegang agak ditekan kedua lengan kekasihnya sambil menatapi dalam pria itu.

"Ayolah sayang, tidak mungkin kau tidak tau bukan?"

"Aku tidak mengerti Sehun" bergeleng kepala karena masih tak mengerti maksud pria pucat itu. Sehun jadi gemes sendiri sekarang.

Tak mau kelamaan menunggu Luhan akan mengerti Sehun paksa bertindak saja lebih dulu. Ia menarik tubuh kecil itu agar mendekat. Ia sendiri sudah memajukan wajah dengan sedikit dimiringkan. Dekat sampai berakhir bibirnya menempel dibibir milik Luhan. Menciumnya satu kecupan terjadi dan lebih dari itu dengan lumatan halus ia lakukan.

Dari ciuman itu pula akhirnya Luhan mengerti juga awalnya agak terkejut, matanya berkedip-kedip cepat setelah itu ia tersenyum dalam ciuman itu. Ia pejamkan matanya guna menikmati ciuman lembut dari tunangannya itu. Tanpa mau membalas karena ia hanya ingin Sehun yang menciumnya hingga puas.

"Arghh sial! Pergilah sayang! Kau hanya akan membuatku tak ingin pisah darimu."

Kekehan Luhan lakukan mendengarkan ucapan Sehun barusan saat ciuman mereka terlepas. Ia membuka mata memandang wajah setengah kesal kekasihnya itu. Dengan cepat ia berikan kecupan kilat dibibir yang telah mencumbunya, sebelum benar melarikan diri keluar dari mobil mereka.

Ketika telah memastikan kepergian Luhan memasuki gerbang universitas mereka barulah Sehun kembali menghidupkan mesin mobilnya. Memutar arah untuk segera meninggalkan kawasan tempat kuliah mereka. Akan kembali menuju alamat apartement yang ia tempati kini bersama Luhan.

.

.

"Sehun tidak ada kelas hari ini Lu?"

"Tidak, makanya ia hanya mengantarku tadi."

"Ohh..." Baekhyun berseru sekalian menempatkan dirinya duduk disebelah bangku Luhan.

Saat ini mereka berada dikelas Seni sebagai pembuka pelajaran pertama mereka. Mereka berdua memang sama-sama mengambil fakultas bahasa, sedangkan Kyungsoo justru mengambil fakultas Hukum seorang diri. Jadi mereka jelas berbeda jadwal kelas.

"Apa dia akan latihan lagi?" ia kembali bertanya.

"Yah begitulah, memangnya Chanyeol tidak memberitahukanmu?"

"Anya, pagi ini dia tidak menghubungiku sama sekali..." dengan rengutan Baekhyun menjawabnya, rasa kesalnya kembali ia rasakan mengingat memang pagi tadi kekasih tingginya itu tidak sama sekali menghubungi dirinya.

"Waeyo?"

"Molla, paling juga dia sibuk dengan tugasnya sendiri."

Luhan tersenyum maklum satu tangannya mengusap pundak sahabatnya itu. Ia tau Baekhyun pasti tengah merasa kesal saat ini dan itu akibat kekasihnya sendiri. Karena hal seperti ini bukan terjadi pertama kalinya jika kalian ingin tau.

"Mungkin dia lupa menghubungi Baek, apa lagi jika memang sibuk mengerjakan tugasnya."

"Benar, tapi apa sampai selupa itu? Biasanya jika dia memang lupa ketika ingat dia langsung memberitahu padaku..."

"Kali ini bisa saja dia tidak sempat melakukannya Baek, sudahlah jangan murung seperti itu hm!"

Awalnya Baekhyun merasa sangat kesal karena kekasihnya, tapi mendengar apa yang baru saja Luhan katakab kepadanya mungkin ada benarnya juga. Kekasihnya itu mungkin memang tengah sibuk hilang tak sempat atau lupa mengabarinya. Ia bisa saja maklumin hal itu tapi behubung rasa kesalnya telanjur terjadi jadi apa boleh buat. Mungkin ia saja terlalu berlebihan saat ini.

"Hahh...baiklah, tapi awas saja ia lupa terlalu lama akan ku habisi tiang itu!" Luhan terkekeh kecil mendengarnya sebelum bergeleng kepala.

"Hey, apa kalian sudah dengar?"

"Apa?"

"Hari ini ada mahasiswa baru..."

"Benarkah?"

"Yah, dan katanya dia dari mahasiswa pertukaran pelajar dari china."

"Ambil jurusan apa?"

"Management dan lebih lagi dia seorang pria tampan."

"Wahh...sepertinya bakal tambah lagi pria tampan di universitas ini hahaa..."

"Aku jadi ingin melihatnya, setampan apa dia? Apa sama seperti Oh Sehun itu?"

"Entahlah."

Luhan dan Baekhyun sontak saling melemparkan tatapan sama mendengar tak sengaja pembicaraan beberapa wanita teman sekelas mereka dari arah belakang sana. Pembicaraan yang mungkin sudah menjadi hal biasa bagi mereka, apa lagi jika membicarakan mahasiswa baru. Dan seharusnya kedua pria manis itu tak sampai memperdulikannya sekarang, tapi ketika mendengar satu nama seseorang tak asing disana mendadak Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala jengah.

"Aku tidak tau dan seharusnya begitu tau, jika Oh Sehun tunanganmu itu begitu sama populernya diwaktu SMA dulu..." Baekhyun lalu berkomentar setelah itu.

"Yah hal biasa Baek" Luhan menanggapinya seada dengan senyuman kecil.

"Tapi awas saja, sifat mantan playboynya itu kembali dan malah menyakitimu lagi dengan menggoda wanita lain disini."

"Baek, kau tau? Sehun tidak akan seperti itu lagi. Apa lagi kita sudah bertunangan."

"Okay, semoga benar karena aku tak mau suatu hari nanti, aku menemukanmu mendatangiku sambil menangis memanggil pria brengsek itu!"

Dan Luhan dalam hati meyakini jika Sehun tunangannya tidak akan pernah berbuat seperti itu. Ia tau betul bagaimana sosok Sehun saat ini, pria itu justru yang tampak was-was atau takut jika dirinya-lah yang akan menjadi penyebab putusnya hubungan diantara mereka. Takut jika suatu saat nanti Luhan bisa terlepas dari sewaktu-waktu.

Sampai saat ini pun ia dapat melihatnya ketakutan pria bermarga Oh itu, dari tingkah protective terhadapannya dan selalu memintanya agar tak jauh-jauh dari pria pencinta olah raga basket itu. Sayangnya Luhan malah begitu menyukai bagaimana Sehun bertingkah berlebihan terhadapnya. Sempat melamunkan hal mengenai keposesifan pria itu padanya, Luhan jadi tersenyum sendiri tanpa sadar.

"Hey, apa yang ada dipikiranmu rusa? Sampai tersenyum sendiri seperti itu?" senggolan Baekhyun akhirnya berhasil menghentikan lamunan indahnya itu dan menyengir tak jelas.

"Oh aniya hehee..."

Sampai suasana kelas yang tadinya lumayan ramai mendadakan cukup hening ketika seseorang mengatakan jika dosen seni mereka telah datang. Lantas semuanya duduk masing-masing dibangku mereka serapi mungkin. Benar saja setelah itu seorang wanita paruh baya datang memasuki kelas. Akhirnya pelajaran pun dimulai siang ini.

.

.

"Sehunn...oper bolanya padaku!"

 _ **Sret**_

 _ **Hap**_!

Bola berpindah kini berada dikedua tangan seorang pria bernama Kim Jongin atau kalian bisa menyebutnya dengan panggilan kecilnya Kai. Pria tan itu mulai bergerak selincah mungkin membawa bola agar semakin dekat dengan area lawan.

Ketika saat akan lebih masuk kedalam seorang dari lawan siap menghadang dan merebut bola dari tangannya. Cukup lama bertahan agar tak kecolongan sebelum Kai beralih pada pria lainnya dari team mereka, dimana posisi pria itu cukup untuk menyelamatkan bola dari ancaman musuh. Ia berteriak dan memberikan bola pada pria tersebut.

"Chan!" lemparan tepat dan diraih baik oleh yang dipanggil.

Mengalihkan perhatian musuh Chanyeol secepat mungkin bergerak stabil seperti biasa. Agak risih ketika tak jarang teriakan dari penonton bisa membuat latihan hari ini terganggu. Tapi jika ditegur pun para penonton yang hanya sekedar melihat mereka berlatih tetap saja bisa membuat para anggota team tak focus.

"Chan focus! Apa yang kau pikirkan hah!?" ketua mereka ikut berteriak seketika.

Chanyeol benar hampir membuat kesalahan jika saja lambaian tangan Sehun didepannya tak mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ia pastikan amarah dari pelatih bisa ia dapatkan usai latihan tanding siang ini. Paksa jika ia lama-lama bisa berbuat ceroboh maka Chanyeol akhirnya melemparkan bola kembali kepada penyerang team mereka.

"satu shot Sehun, maka selesai!" Kai berseru semangat.

Mendapatkan bola giliran untuk mengakhiri Sehun lepas landas berlaridan bergerak cepat dengan sesekali gaya teknik mengecoh musuh, ia berhasil melewati beberapa hadangan. Lalu kedua kaki lincahnya beradu dilantai lapangan hingga meninggalkan bunyi decitan sepasang sepatu mahalnya. Ia berputar badan sekali untuk menghindar ketika dekat dengan ring lawan.

Memasang posisi siap menyerang ia berlari lebih dekat dan melambungkan tubuh ringannya keudara sambil memegang bola dengan kedua tangan yang begitu tegas. Terus melayang sampau pada ring diatas ia pegang salah satu pegangan di-ring tersebut dan...

 _ **Zrak**_!

Bola masuk melewati lubang ditengah ring itu, berakhir jatuh menggelundung dilantai lapangan. Tubuh Sehun sedikit terhentak jatuh berpijak dilantai dengan beberapa keringat menetes dari pelipisnya. Suara tepuk tangan dan seruan heboh memuji ia dapatkan setelah itu. Seperti biasa ia melakukannya selalu dengan begitu bagusnya.

"Sial! Aku juga ingin sekali-kali melakukan _Slamdunk_ indah seperti itu" Kai berseru sambil mengelap keringatnya.

"Aku juga, ahh Sehun selalu hebat" diikuti oleh anggota lainnya.

 _ **Priittt**_!

"Latihan hari ini selesai kalian boleh beristirahat, dan kau Oh Sehun pertahankan permainanmu itu!"

Sebatas anggukan mengerti Sehun lakukan ia membawa tubuhnya duduk dilantai pinggir lapangan mereka. Dan beberapa pemain pun ikut mengistirahatkan diri dari lelahnya latihan mereka seperti biasa.

 _ **Puk**_!

"Permainanmu bagus kawan, aku rasa kau semakin hebat sejak cideramu sembuh total" Chanyeol datang duduk disebelahnya.

"Kau tau? Dia memang sengaja melakukannya Chan, justru akibat kesembuhannya dia jadi lebih menggila" Kai menimpali heboh.

"Kalian juga tidak jauh berbeda."

"Tapi kau lebih special pelatih saja menjadikanmu murid kesayangannya."

Sehun bisa merotasi kedua matanya saja mendengarnya, mereka hanya terlalu berlebihan terhadap kemampuannya saat ini. Walau sebenarnya itu memang benar dirinya jauh lebih baik dari dirinya yang dulu saat bermain. Dan faktor kesembuhan total dari cideranya itulah yang seakan menjadi point tambahan untuknya.

"Lain kali ajariku untuk melakukan _Slamdunk_ sepertimu yah hun!" Kai tampak antusias sekarang sambil menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Sehun bak anak kecil.

"hm, kalau ada waktuku."

"Tsk, kau jadi terdengar sibuk saja" cibiran lalu Kai berikan.

"Sehun,kan memang sibuk apa lagi mengenai kekasihnya itu" sahut Chanyeol agaknya menyindir.

 _ **Tuk**_!

"Jangan mulai menyindirku sialan!"

"Aww...sakit hun! Lagi pula aku hanya bercanda kok."

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku jadi merindukan Kyungku..."

"Mulai lagi anak ini" sungut Chanyeol melihat raut wajah berlebih Kai ketika merindukan kekasihnya dan itu hal yang menjijikan baginya.

"Dari pada kau, aku yakin kali ini kau melupakan kekasih cerewetmu itu!"

"Astagaa...sial aku benar melupakannya, Baekhyun aku lupa menghubunginya Hun, Kai..."

Seketika Chanyeol histeris ditempatnya begitu baru mengingat jika ia memang belum sama sekali menghubungi kekasih cerewetnya itu. Lekas ia mencari ponselnya untuk segera menelpon sang kekasih disana. Kai dan Sehun pun menggelengkan kepala penyakit lupa sahabat mereka sepertinya sudah menjamur/?

"Sepertinya sebentar lagi mereka akan putus!" ujar Sehun kelewat santai dan Kai justru terbahak usai membasahi tenggorokannya dengan air mineral.

"Guys aku pergi duluan yah, Baekkie pasti akan marah jika aku tidak menemuinya jadi sampai jumpa..." pamit Chanyeol pun melenggang pergi meninggalkan lapangan dengan tergesah. Menambah tawa geli dari kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Astaga Chanyeol begitu takut dengan pria Byun itu."

"Kau seperti tidak tau saja Kai, dia memang penakut bukan?"

"Ahahaa...perutku sakit!"

Selagi Kai tertawa sepuasnya Sehun justru lebih terdiam ditempat. Memandang luas kedepan dengan pikirannya kini tertuju pada kekasihnya sendiri. Yah, Luhan yang sama ia rindukan bahkan lebih saat ini. Tapi entah mengapa kini perasaannya sedikit tak tenang entah karena apa, tapi yang jelas ia merasa hubungannya dengan Luhan tidak akan terus mulus terjadi kedepannya.

Dan hal itu yang akan selalu ia takuti jika benar adanya terjadi. Ia hanya belum siap dan takut ketika Luhan bisa lepas darinya. Walau mereka telah terikat cukup kuat satu sama lain.

.

.

 **Tbc**

 **Untuk chap awal cerita kedua segini aja dulu yah :)**

 **Ntar chap berikutnya bakal lebih panjang lagi, karena jujur aja saya sedikit berkendala akibat fisik saya secara pribadi sedang dalam keadaan tak baik. Lagi sakit tapi maksain buat lanjut secepatnya, jadi kaya gini :'( maaf mengecewakan #sungkem**

 **Dan makasih buat para readers yang udah review sebelumnya, ternyata kalian semua setuju banget buat season kedua Noy ini. Makasih kembali udah percayakan cerita ini kepada saya...**

 **Dan moga kalian suka dengan ceritanya^^**

 **Awalnya saya ingin memisahkan cerita ini dari ff cerita awal, hanya saja saya berkendala lagi dan tak bisa publish baru ff jadi yah saya gabung aja dulu untuk sementara ceritanya diff awal. Entah bisa dipisah nanti apa gk?**

 **Mungkin itu aja dulu, selebihnya sampai jumpa dinext chap :')**

 **Pin : D7A0C236**

 **Diatas bagi yg ingin kontekan sama saya secara pribadi sok atuh :) tapi untuk sementara itu aja dulu yah, biar kita bisa saling dekat aja dan ini juga pin baru guys bagi yang udah punya pin saya yg dulu. Didelete aja yah cz saya udah gk pake pin itu lagi^^**

 **Sorry for typo gk sempet edit ulang :D**

 **Xdhinnie0595**

 **Kaltim/16/03/17**


	22. Chapter 22 : chapter 02 Season 02

"Baekkie, _please_ maafkan aku yah? Sungguh aku benar-benar lupa..."

"Tidak mau."

"Ah wae? Waeyo hm? Aku janji tidak akan lupa seperti itu lagi okay! Jadi maafkan aku yah..."

"Sudah, maafkan saja Baek."

Baekhyun membuang wajahnya kesamping masih bersih-keras menolak ucapaan maaf dari kekasih tingginya itu. Usai kelas pertama Chanyeol segera menghampirinya dengan berlari, dilanjut dengan wajah menyesal dan meminta maaf atas kesalahannya karena melupakan kekasih cerewatnya itu. Ingat! Walau Luhan sudah mengatakan apa pun untuk meredahkan rasa amarahnya, namun tetap saja ia terlanjut kesal setengah mati makanya ia berengut masam ketika kekasihnya itu baru datang menghampirinya.

Chanyeol yang sekarang tampak hampir putus asa membujuk sang kekasih agar memaafkannya. Ia tak memperdulikan fakta jika mereka masih ditempat kuliah dan semua bisa melihat betapa menyedihkan raut wajah putus asanya itu. Sampai Luhan dan Kyungsoo pun jadi merasa iba melihatnya.

"Tidak, nanti kalau aku maafkan kau pasti akan seperti itu lagi,kan?" Baekhyun bersungut masih kesal dengan kedua tangan terlipat didepan dada.

"Tidak akan, sungguh Baek maafkan aku...oh ayolah jangan marah seperti ini padaku, dan kau tau? Ini menyiksaku..." hiper Chanyeol mengoyang-goyangkan lengan Baekhyun, lalu ditepis langsung oleh pria Byun itu.

"Biarkan saja huh!"

"Astaga, kalian berhentilah bertengkar sekarang!" itu suara Kyungsoo yang lama-lama mulai jengah melihat sepasang kekasih itu.

Luhan sendiri hanya tersenyum maklum dan menggelengkan kepala tanpa mau ikutan bertindak untuk kedua pria itu. Bukan hal pertama ini terjadi apa lagi Baekhyun memang mudah sekali marah jika berhadapan dengan kekasihnya itu. Sampai saat itu terjadi baik Luhan atau Kyungsoo pun pasti menjadi kerepotan sendiri dibuatnya. Pasangan kekasih satu ini memang agak merepotkan jika sudah bertengkar.

"Argghh...Baek, Baekhyunie please..." Chanyeol sampai dibuat frustasi berat sekarang.

Awalnya masih tak ingin perduli akibat begitu kesal, namun lama-lama melihat wajah putus asa pria tinggi itu Baekhyun jadi tidak tega juga. Sepertinya dirinya memang terlalu berlebihan sekarang, mau bagaimana lagi ia sudah terlanjur kesal sebenarnya dan yakin pasti hal seperti ini akan terjadi kembali.

Hhh...

Ia pun berhela nafas pelan mencoba menenangkan dirinya, melirik-lirik pada Chanyeol yang masih memohon maaf padanya itu. "Awas yah kalau sampai terjadi lagi, walau kau sesibuk apa pun setidaknya kabari aku bodoh!" masih ketus, tapi dapat membuat wajah masam Chanyeol berubah jadi cerah seketika.

"Jadi, artinya aku dimaafkan sayang?"

"Yah, habis wajahmu itu jelek sekali tau!" walau dibilang jelek yang terpenting sekarang ia telah dimaafkan, Chanyeol lekas membawa tubuh kecil Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya.

"Gomawo Baekkie-ya, aku mencintaimuu..."

"Aku juga Chanie..."

Luhan dan Kyungsoo kembali menggelengkan kepala melihat keduanya, dasar pasangan aneh menurut mereka. Dan seperti sebentar sekali mereka bertengkarnya, yah memang seperti itulah mereka.

"Chan, apa Kai dan Sehun tidak ikut kemari?" alih Kyungsoo bertanya tepat begitu pasangan itu melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Entahlah, aku rasa tidak karena aku keburu pergi lebih dulu dan mereka tadi masih berada dilapangan" Chanyeol menjawabnya.

"Mungkin mereka benar tidak datang, bukan-kah mereka memang tidak ada kelas hari ini?"

"Sehun juga bilang seperti itu, dia hanya mengantarku tadi pagi setelah itu pergi kembali ke apartement kami" Luhan menimpali sambil melangkah mengikuti ketiga pria lainnya.

"Jadi, kau akan pulang sendiri Lu?"

"Yah, begitulah."

"Kenapa tidak memintanya untuk menjemputmu?"

"Tidak perlu, lagi pula Sehun pasti kelelahan setelah latihannya hari ini" Dengan bergeleng kepala Luhan memang sengaja tidak meminta Sehun untuk menjemputnya pulang, karena ia tau kekasih tampannya itu pasti masih kelelahan usai latihannya.

"Wah, Luhan memang tipe kekasih yang pengertian yah..." goda Chanyeol dengan senyuman lebar anehnya itu yang justru mendapatkan sikutan sayang dari kekasihnya sendiri.

Luhan sendiri hanya mengumbarkan senyuman manisnya tanpa lagi mengatakan apa pun. Sekedar menanggapi ucapan Chanyeol dengan serius walau tengah memujinya.

"Hey, ayo ke kantin? Aku jadi lapar sekarang" dengan memeluk lengan kekar kekasihnya Baekhyun alih mengajak ketiga pria lainnya.

"Ide bagus, aku juga kajja!" Chanyeol langsung menyetujuinya.

"Ne, kajja."

Tak perlu menebak keempat pria itu pun langsung membawa diri mereka berjalan kearah kantin tempat kuliah mereka berada. Mengisi perut yang lapar usai jam kelas yang cukup membuat mereka pusing dengan materi yang ada.

.

.

.

Suasana kantin cukup ramai karena kebetulan saatnya jam makan siang tiba. Jadi tak heran hampir seluruh meja telah dipenuhi oleh para penghuni universitas terkenal ini. Luhan beserta Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol pun tengah menikmati makan siang mereka kini. Sesekali berceloteh menceritakan hal yang pantas untuk diobrolkan. Atau mereka akan bercanda tawa dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sesekali akan ribut karena mendebatkan suatu hal yang tak penting.

Lalu Kyungsoo mengeluh kalau sudah seperti itu ia terkadang akan merasa jengkel dengan pasangan satu itu. Anggapnya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol adalah pasangan yang paling ribut yang pernah ada-berlebihan sebenarnya, tapi yah memang kenyataannya. Luhan sendiri bisa tertawa geli melihat mereka semua sambil sesekali menikmati makanannya sendiri.

Mungkin suasana ramai adalah hal biasa terjadi, namun saat-saat ini menjadi terasa berbeda tepat beberapa atau bahkan banyak mahasiswa lainnya mulai berseru semakin ribut. Pusat perhatian mereka jadi tertuju pada arah depan tepatnya dipintu masuk kantin. Mereka berbisik-bisik agak pelan dan semua itu tertuju pada satu sosok seseorang yang baru saja memasuki area kantin. Tak seorang saja sebenarnya tepat ada dua pria yang baru datang dan semua justru hanya membicarakan salah satu dari pria tersebut.

"Hey, itu dia mahasiswa barunya."

"Wah, jadi dia yah? Pantas saja banyak yang membicarakannya. Dia sangat tampan..."

"Benar itu, dia mengambil fakultas management."

"Aku rasa sekarang begitu banyak mahasiswa populer dari fakultas itu."

"Yaampun, dia tipe idealku sekali hihii..."

Sekiranya itulah beberapa contoh topik pembicaraan para mahasiswa lainnya disekitar. Baekhyun yang awalnya pun masih berdebat dengan Chanyeol, jadi ikutan memperhatikan dua pria yang menjadi pembicaraan itu. Dua pria berpenampilan begitu rapi dan cukup keren jika diperhatikan, mereka tengah mengantri di counter makanan depan.

"Dia, mahasiswa baru itu yah?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

"Siapa?" Chanyeol justru memasang wajah bengong mencari sosok yang dimaksud kekasihnya itu.

Lekas Baekhyun menunjuk tanpa ragu tepat pada sosok pria yang ia maksud itu, mengundang perhatian dari Luhan juga Kyungsoo ditempatnya. Dilanjutkan oleh Chanyeol sampai ia ber'oh'-ria ketika sudah mengetahui siapa yang dimaksud.

"Yah, begitulah..."

"Kau mengenalnya Chanie?"

"Hm, dia itu mahasiswa baru difakultas yang sama denganku Baekkie. Tentu saja aku tau dan kemarin dia mendaftar juga diteam basket kampus kita" ia menjelaskan sesuai dengan apa yang ia ketahui.

"Benarkah? Jadi dia juga anggota baru diteam kalian?" menggangguk saja lalu, Baekhyun justru berseru berlebihan.

"Dia pasti akan menjadi idola baru."

"Yah, ditambah mengikuti team kami, walau sebenarnya kami belum tau kemampuannya dalam bermain."

Luhan melirikan mata pada Baekhyun saat pria bereyerliner itu mendecak kecil setelah menyeruput jus orangenya. Baekhyun yang tampak lucu menurutnya apa lagi pria itu terus berseru berlebihan lebih heboh dari mahasiswa lainnya. Sempat menahan senyumannya sebelum ia malah jadi berpaling untuk sekedar melihat kembali mahasiswa baru yang mereka bicarakan juga.

"Tampan juga berpenampilan keren, belum tentu permainannya juga bagus bukan. Percuma saja" komentar Baekhyun lalu.

"Hahaa...kau benar baek" tawa Kyungsoo menyetujuinya.

"Yes, bagaimana pun juga aku pasti lebih keren darinya, iyakan baby?"

Seketika Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas bagaimana penyakit kelewat percaya diri dari kekasih tingginya itu kambuh lagi. Walau Chanyeol kekasihnya tapi tetap saja kadang Baekhyun jengah sendiri menghadapi kepercayaan pria tinggi itu. Ia lalu mendorong jauh kening Chanyeol dengan jarinya ketika pria itu mendekati wajahnya.

"Jangan mulai lagi Park Chanyeol!" ia memberi peringatan maka Chanyeol jadi mengaduh dramatis.

"Baekkie, seharusnya kau mendukungku heoh!" sepertinya akan mulai lagi perdebatan sepasang kekasih berisik itu dan Kyungsoo lama-lama akan pergi saja dari sana menghadapinya.

"Kau itu terlalu percaya diri tau, ck!"

"Astaga Baek, kau kasar sekali!"

"Biarin."

"Baekkiee..."

Akhirnya Kyungsoo hanya bisa menutupi telinganya dengan kedua tangan karena tak tahan. Luhan sendiri berhela nafas jengah memandang keduanya, menggelengkan kepala sampai tak sengaja matanya bertemu dengan sepasang mata lain.

Dari arah depan meja mereka tempati dimana ada sosok pria bersurai hitam tak sengaja pula menatapinya. Lantas keduanya jadi saling memandang beberapa saat, walau Luhan merasa asing dengan wajah itu. Tapi hanya sekedar ingin terlihat ramah ia jadi mengumbarkan senyuman kecilnya pada sosok itu. Sampai yang disenyumi mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, baru akan membalas Luhan sudah lebih dulu memutuskan kontak mata mereka.

Pria bermata bak rusa itu sudah menekuk wajahnya dan melanjutkan makanannya. Menyisakan pria lainnya masih memperhatikan wajah pria itu. Lalu senggolan kecil ia dapatkan dari sosok sebelahnya.

"Hey, apa yang kau lihat eoh?"

"Ah, tidak bukan apa-apa ge..." sedikit tersenyum canggung paling pada yang disebelahnya. Dan kembali membawa matanya untuk melihat pada sosok yang tadi tersenyum padanya tadi.

.

.

.

"Aku baru saja keluar dari kelas kok."

" _Lalu, segera pulang kalau begitu_!" Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya kecil kembali tunangannya ini mulai bertingkah berlebihan.

"Iya aku tau."

Baru saja ia memang menginjakan kakinya keluar kelas ponselnya berdering. Dimana sosok Sehun menghubunginya langsung saat ini. Sebelum menjawabnya Luhan sudah bisa menebak jika tunangannya itu menghubunginya hanya untuk bertanya dan menyuruhnya segera pulang. Benar-benar posesif.

" _Perlu aku jemput?"_ sekarang tengah menawarkan jemputan untuknya.

"Tidak perlu, kan sudah aku katakan tadi Hun-ah!" decakan jengkel terdengar dari seberang sana, tapi malah dibuat Luhan terkekeh kecil tanpa suara.

" _Kenapa tidak iya saja heoh? Biar aku tenang!"_

"Ishh...berlebihan sekali, lagi pula aku benar akan segera pulang sungguh!" meskipun begitu Luhan tak bisa menahan rasa senangnya, karena ia anggap keposesifan Sehun adalah suatu bentuk perhatian lebih untuknya. Dan ia sukai itu sangat.

" _Hahh...baiklah aku tunggu di apartement, dan awas jika kau lama arra!"_

"Arrayo."

" _Okay, i love you..._ "

"I love you too..."

 _ **Pip**_

Dengan senyuman manis bahagia Luhan memandang sekilas layar ponselnya setelah sambungan teleponnya dengan Sehun terputus. Kembali memasukan ponsel itu pada saku celana jeans ia kenakan. Ia berjalan hendak menuju loker miliknya, berniat untuk meletakan beberapa buku materinya disana untuk esok hari. Ia sendiri karena Baekhyun sudah lebih dulu pulang dengan kekasihnya.

Sementara Kyungsoo harus mengikuti beberapa kegiatan lainnya diluar jam kelas kuliah mereka. Luhan juga tidak pernah mempermasalahkan dirinya yang akan sering sendiri tanpa kedua sahabatnya itu. Ia bisa mengerti bagaimana sibuknya Baekhyun mau pun Kyungsoo. Mereka tak seperti waktu masa SMA dulu, yang mana memang sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Mereka berbeda saat ini yang memiliki kegiatan masing-masing. Lebih lagi kedua sahabatnya itu juga sudah memiliki kekasih, yang mungkin akan membagi waktu mereka antara untuk sahabat dan juga untuk kekasih mereka sendiri.

Sama seperti dirinya dulu yang sudah lama menjalin hubungan dengan Sehun, maka Luhan tidak akan pernah mengeluh atas kesibukan kedua sahabatnya itu. Karena ia tau betul bagaimana keadaan mereka yang sudah pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

Sudah dekat dengan tujuannya Luhan lekas mengambil kunci loker miliknya. Ia buka pintunya setelah itu sebelum meletakan beberapa buka catatan yang mana memang telah ia bawa ditangan sejak tadi. Ia letakan dan matanya tak sengaja menangkap sebuah tempelan didinding lokernya. Tempelan sebuah foto yang diyakini foto dirinya bersama Sehun. Tempelan itu Luhan ingat sekali jika Sehun-lah yang memaksanya untuk menempelkan foto tersebut. Foto mereka bersama saat kencan mereka minggu lalu di taman kota.

 _Agar Luhan bisa mengingat dirinya jika membuka loker_ -itu adalah alasan bodoh dari Sehun ketika ditanya mengapa menempelkan foto tersebut. Setelah itu Luhan justru akan tertawa bagaimana tingkah Sehun yang benar suka berlebihan. Kadang ia berpikir Sehun sekarang akan menjadi sosok yang bisa lebih dewasa dari yang dulu, tapi nyatanya pria itu bisa jadi tampak kekanakan jika sudah berkaitan dengan dirinya. Tapi sekali lagi mau bagaimana pun tingkah pria itu Luhan akan selalu berakhir lebih jatuh hati kepada sang tunangan.

Sekarang pun ketika mengingatnya Luhan hanya bisa mengulum senyum. Bersyukur Sehun adalah miliknya dan ia milik pria itu hingga seterusnya. Usai meletakan bukunya Luhan hendak menutup lokernya itu, menguncinya seperti semula mungkin agak cepat karena Sehun tengah menunggunya saat ini.

Akibat terburu Luhan baru akan berbalik badan lekas pergi dari sana, namun sebelum itu terjadi ia tak menduga jika arah depan seseorang datang dan sudah berada dihadapannya sehingga...

 _ **Bruk**_

 _ **Byuurr...**_

Kedua matanya melebar menatapi pakaian seseorang didepannya kotor telah mengenai sesuatu. Ia tidak menduga jika akan menabrak seseorang didepannya. Lebih lagi seseorang itu tengah membawa sesuatu ditangannya, dan karena Luhan tak sengaja menabrak sesuatu yang ia ketahui itu minuman kaleng hingga tumpah mengenai mereka. Lebih tepatnya mengenai seseorang lainnya.

"Astaga..." Luhan berseru kejut menatapi pakaian seseorang itu yang begitu kotor terkena tumpahan minuman tersebut.

Sementara seseorang itu tak jauh berbeda walau diam saja menatapi pakaiannya. Sebelum alih pada sosok Luhan yang tadi menabrak dirinya. Luhan yang panik lekas bertindak untuk meminta maaf karena tak sengaja.

"Ma-maaf...maaf aku sungguh tidak sengaja" ucapnya tak enak masih memandang kotornya pakaian itu.

Lalu bergerak meraih sesuatu didalam tas jinjingnya, sebuah tissue untuk membersihkan tidaknya sedikit pakaian seseorang tersebut. Tanpa memikirkan apa pun Luhan segera membersihkannya, mengelap basahnya pakaian itu akibat minuman.

"Yaampun, kotor sekali...sungguh maafkan aku..."

"emm, i-itu tidak apa-apa biar aku yang bersihkan" seseorang itu bersuara pula akhirnya, berniat untuk mengambil alih apa yang tengah Luhan lakukan dipakaiannya itu.

Luhan mendongak akhirnya agar tatapan mereka bertemu, dengan pandangan bersalah ia tatap seorang pria yang ia ketahui. "Tidak biar aku saja, aku yang telah membuatnya kotor jadi aku bersihkan ne!" ujarnya tak enak.

Pria bersurai hitam lebih tinggi dari Luhan hanya bisa tertegun beberapa saat begitu kedua matanya bertemu dengan mata bak rusa milik Luhan. Sampai ia tak lagi perdulikan Luhan yang kembali meraih tissue untuk mengelap jaket biru tua yang dikenakannya. Diam lalu memperhatikan akan kesibukan yang dilakukan pria kecil dihadapannya ini.

"Haishh...kenapa jadi susah membersihkannya? Ini kotor sekali..." Luhan berkeluh karena noda minuman itu tak kunjung menghilang.

Karena hal itu pria satunya barulah tersadar dari lamunannya pada Luhan. Pria itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, menunduk sedikit sambil meraih kedua tangan Luhan tiba-tiba untuk menghentikan kegiatan pria kecil itu. Lantas Luhan tersentak memandang kejut.

"Sudah tidak apa, ini hanya noda kecil sisanya biar aku saja" kata pria itu agar Luhan tak lagi begitu paniknya. Terpaksa Luhan menurut dan mengangguk saja setelah kedua tangannya sudah lepas oleh pria tersebut.

"Tapi, karena aku jaketmu jadi begitu kotor. Sungguh aku tidak sengaja dan maafkan aku..." cicit Luhan masih tak enak.

"Iya tidak apa sungguh, jangan meminta maaf terus begitu!" senyuman kecil pria itu berikan karena Luhan masih saja meminta maaf padanya. Padahal kejadian tadi hanya karena tidak disengaja.

"Tapi-" Luhan terpaksa mengulum bibirnya baru ingin mengatakan hal lain tapi pria itu tersenyum lagi lebih dulu padanya.

"Ini masih bisa dibersihkan dan hanya perlu dicuci sedikit saja kok."

"Ka-kalau begitu, biarkan aku yang mencucinya yah?!"

"Hah?"

Seketika Luhan menggigiti bibir bawahnya canggung, entahlah bagaimana bisa ia mengatakan hal itu begitu saja. Menawarkan diri untuk mencuci jaket pria itu? Ia sendiri pun cukup terkejut mendengarnya. Sama halnya dengan pria didepannya ini, memandangnya dengan raut wajah kejut tak terduga. Luhan pun mengeluarkan cengirannya mencairkan suasana canggung yang tiba melanda mereka berdua.

"Ahaha...itu kalau kau tidak keberatan? Bagaimana pun juga aku yang sudah membuat jaketmu kotor seperti itu, jadi yah aku bisa mencucinya sebagai permintaan maafku?" senyum canggung sekarang sambil mengusap tengkukannya menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan pria itu mengenai hal ini.

Cukup lama memikirkannya apa lagi melihat Luhan yang begitu ingin mencuci jaket miliknya. Pria itu sempat bingung sendiri harus bagaimana. Walau Luhan sedikit memaksa mungkin tetap saja juga ada rasa tak enak ia rasakan. Akhirnya ia pun memutuskan untuk membiarkan Luhan melakukan apa yang pria kecil itu inginkan. Berhela nafas pelan pria itu pun memberikan jawabannya. Sebelum itu ia bergerak melepaskan jaket yang kotor itu dan menyerahkannya kepada Luhan.

"Karena kau menginginkannya, jadi lakukanlah!" seketika Luhan tersenyum manis tanpa ragu meraih jaket biru itu dari tangan pria tersebut.

"Ne, aku akan memberikannya kepadamu begitu sudah bersih, hm mungkin besok?"

"Terserah kau saja."

"Okay, besok akan aku kembali'kan kepada..."

"Boran, Jing Boran" pria itu melanjutkan ucapan Luhan yang mengetahui apa maksudnya.

"Ah, yah Boran-shi aku akan kembali'kan padamu besok."

Pria yang diketahui bernama Boran itu menganggukan kepalanya disertai senyuman, merasa lucu saja melihat bagaimana raut wajah Luhan yang jadi tampak senang saat ini. Beberapa detik terlewati keduanya hanya terdiam memandang satu sama lain. Cukup lama sebelum Luhan mengingat sesuatu dan ia tersentak melirik jam tangannya.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang, sekali lagi maaf sudah menabrakmu tadi Boran-shi. J-jadi aku pergi dulu dan sampai jumpa besok."

Luhan yang kembali terburu-buru karena melupakan satu hal, ia lekas berbalik badan usai berpamit untuk pergi kepada Boran. Tapi baru langkah beberapa kali suara Boran terdengar cepat untuk sekedar bertanya padanya.

"Tunggu dulu!"

"Yah?" ia paksa berhenti dan berbalik sedikit menunggu apa yang diinginkan oleh Boran yang memintanya berhenti.

"Nama, maksudku namamu? Siapa?" tak langsung menjawab atas pertanyaan sederhana dari Boran, sampai beberapa detik kemudian Luhan mengulas senyum lagi.

"Luhan, namaku Xi Luhan."

Maka setelah itu Boran baru membiarkan pria kecil yang ia ketahui bernama Luhan pun benar pergi dari hadapannya. Menjauh dan hanya bisa ia menatapi kepergian pria bermata rusa itu.

"Luhan, nama yang manis..." gumamnya pelan seorang diri kembali tersenyum memandang kedepan dimana sosok Luhan mulai tak terlihat oleh kedua matanya.

.

.

.

 _ **Tinn...tiinn**_...

suara klakson dan sebuah mobil sport melintas cepat. Tepat ketika Luhan baru saja keluar dari gerbang universitasnya seorang diri. Ia terpaksa berhenti memandang bengong mobil tersebut. Mobil itu tampak tengah menghadangnya sekarang, sebelum itu mata memandang pergerakan didepannya, dimana salah satu pintu mobil itu terbuka sampai menampilkan sosok dari pengendara mobil tersebut. Barulah Luhan berhela nafas pelan begitu melihat dan tau siapa si pemilik mobil sport hitam didepannya. Pria berkemeja hitam polos dengan celana kain abu-abu tampilan layaknya seperti pria kantoran, dan tak lupa kacamata persegi menghiasi batang hidung mancungnya.

Pria itu menatapnya dengan wajah datar melangkah santai sambil menyaku kedua tangan dikantung celana kainnya. Berhenti tepat pada tempat Luhan berdiri diam.

"Kau menjemputku" ada nada tak suka keluar dari mulut kecil Luhan ketika ia lebih dulu mengambil suara diantara mereka. Lalu disusul decikan kasar dari sosok didepannya itu.

"Terlalu lama menunggu dan itu membuatku semakin tidak tenang heoh!"

Luhan balas mencebikan bibirnya sengaja berpura-pura ikut kesal, tapi sebenarnya ia senang mendapati raut wajah tak enak dari prianya ini. Sepertinya ia sudah membuat pria itu menunggu dirinya terlalu lama di apartement, sampai menyusulnya saat ini.

"Berlebihan."

Sehun tak menghiraukan gumaman Luhan mengenai dirinya yang berlebihan, pria pucat itu justru bergerak untuk membuka pintu lain mobil miliknya. Dengan _gesture_ dan tatapan tajam tanpa kata secara tidak langsung ia meminta Luhan untuk segera masuk kedalam mobil. Ia benar setengah kesal akibat menunggu kepulangan sang tunangan.

Tak mau menjadi masalah berlanjut Luhan mengerti menurut saja, masih berpout bibir lucu ia memasukan dirinya kedalam mobil dan duduk senyaman mungkin. Pintu ditutup rapat lalu Sehun masuk dari arah pintu lainnya. Duduk tanpa mengatakan apa pun menghidupkan mesin mobil, barulah mereka mulai meninggalkan kawasan universitas mereka.

Diperjalanan mereka tak bercerita apa pun lebih memilik apa yang mereka lakukan masing-masing, seperti Sehun yang fokus pada setir mobilnya. Sedangkan Luhan memilih diam sesekali memandang arah jendela mobil. Setelah itu ia berhela nafas pelan melirik kesamping beradanya Sehun tengah menyetir. Dengan lirikannya Luhan mengernyit kecil melihat bagaimana penampilan kekasihnya itu.

Tidak ada yang aneh sebenarnya hanya saja Luhan merasa heran ada apa gerangan Sehun yang kini berpakaian seperti pekerja kantoran? Hari ini dan saat ini bersamanya?

Sehun menyadari atas perhatian Luhan lebih kepadanya saat ini, ia balik lirik pada pria lebih kecil dimana tengah memandangnya aneh. Karena paham atas tatapan tak biasa itu Sehun berdehem kecil kembali menatap depan.

"Sebelum menghubungimu, Kris hyung memintaku untuk ikut _meeting_ di kantornya..." ujarnya untuk memberitahukan atas apa yang tengah Luhan ingin pertanyakan.

Pria yang kecil mengangguk saja paham, tapi masih membawa matanya hanya tertuju pada sosok tampan berbeda kekasihnya itu. Sehun pun ikut kembali melirik mata dengan alis berkerut, aneh karena Luhan masih betah memandangnya berbeda.

"Wae? Apa aku terlihat aneh heoh?"

"Aniya..." Luhan menggelengkan kepala dan berpaling pula akhirnya.

Giliran Sehun yang jadi memandang sesekali pada Luhan. Matanya menelusuri pahatan indah tunangannya itu, berakhir berkerut alis lagi akibat matanya menemukan benda asing sedang digenggam oleh tangan kecil Luhan.

Benda asing adalah sebuah jaket biru yang Sehun rasa baru pernah melihatnya sekarang ini. Ia bahkan tau pasti dirinya tak pernah memiliki jaket dengan model seperti itu, apa lagi milik Luhan ia rasa mereka sama tak pernah memilikinya. Lalu milik siapa itu? Penasaran maka Sehun langsung saja bertanya.

"punya siapa?"

"Uh?"

"Apa kau membeli jaket baru hm?"

Luhan mengerti dari pertanyaan Sehun barusan, membawa matanya pada sebuah jaket biru yang memang sejak tadi ia pegang ditangan. "Ahh, ini bukan milikku. Tapi milik seseorang" jawabnya.

"Seseorang? Siapa?"

"Tadi saat diloker aku menabrak seseorang tak sengaja, hingga membuat jaket milik orang itu kotor karena terkena minuman yang dia bawa."

"Lalu?"

"Yah, aku meminta maaf padanya dan bilang akan membersihkan jaketnya yang kotor ini" lanjut Luhan menceritakan apa yang tadi terjadi padanya, tapi Sehun sekali lagi menatapi tajam pada jaket yang baru Luhan katakan jika itu milik orang lain.

"Pria atau wanita?"

"Ne?"

Dengusan terdengar cukup keras diantara mereka Luhan yakini Sehun sengaja melakukannya barusan. Bahkan raut wajah pria itu sudah bisa menjelaskannya. Luhan balas helaan nafas pada akhirnya untuk mengalah mungkin.

"Seorang pria" cicitnya agak kecil.

"Kenapa mau melakukannya? Sayang kau tak harus sampai berbaik hati membersihkannya hanya untuk meminta maaf?!"

"Hanya membersihkannya saja Hun-ah, lagi pula ini memang salahku membuat jaket miliknya kotor" dan Luhan tiba-tiba jengah Sehun kembali pada rasa keposesifannya itu.

"Benar, tapi apa harus hah?"

Menyilangkan kedua tangan didada tanpa mau bersuara yang hanya akan menambah perdebatan kecil mereka kali ini. Jika sudah seperti itu Luhan memang lebih memilih diam saja ditempat, sampai Sehun lelah sendiri. Jangan kira hanya pasangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saja yang akan suka berdebat. Sebenarnya jika Luhan mau jujur hubungannya dengan Sehun juga akan sering seperti itu.

Berdebat kecil atau hanya karena hal sepeleh sampai disalah satu dari mereka menyerah dan mengalah. Luhan-lah berada di _pihak_ yang akan mengalah, tapi bukan karena kalah. Ia hanya tak mau membuat Sehun terus mengocehinya nantinya. Karena ia rasa diantara mereka Sehun bisa jadi pria yang akan lebih cerewet dari dirinya. Mereka jadi tampak terbalik posisi kalau sudah begitu?

Hhhh...

"Hahhh...kau selalu saja terlalu baik sayang" Sehun akhirnya mengalah kali ini berkata jika Luhan memang menjadi sosok pria yang begitu baik pada siapa pun.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya..." Dan Luhan diam-diam tersenyum geli tanpa sepengetahuan Sehun.

Sehingga tak terasa mobil sport Sehun telah sampai memasuki apartement mewah mereka.

.

.

.

 _ **Drap**_

 _ **Drap**_

 _ **Bruk!**_

Keduanya terhempas bersamaan diatas ranjang, dengan posisi pria lebih _dominant_ menempatkan diri diatas sang _submissive_ dan tubuh mereka menempel tanpa ada jarak barang sedikit pun. Ciuman panjang yang biasa mereka lakukan akan menjadi salah satu kegiatan patut dilakukan. Apa lagi ketika keduanya dalam rasa rindu yang begitu kuat melanda.

Suara khas sentuhan antara bibir ke bibir sebagai tanda betapa keduanya membutuhkan panutan dalam mereka. Rasa tak bosan selalu diabaikan oleh keduanya, bahkan jika keduanya tak membutuhkan oksigen untuk bernafas, maka mereka sanggup untuk terus memperadukan belahan bibir mereka disana tanpa henti.

Namun itu hal yang sulit dilakukan atau bahkan tak bisa dilakukan oleh mereka. Tepat setelah memulainya ciuman mereka, salah satu dari keduanya lebih dulu membutuhkan oksigen tersebut. Sehingga terpaksa harus menghentikan ciuman panjang itu.

"Hahh...hahhh..." selagi Luhan mengambil banyak-banyak oksigen, tak ingin berdiam diri saja ia beralih memberikan kecupan ringan beberapa kali dikedua pipi kekasihnya bergantian.

Sementara kedua tangan ia bawa pada kancing-kancing kemeja merah yang Luhan kenakan. Membuka satu persatu dan menyisakan hanya beberapa kancing saja. Tak sampai disitu saja ia menyibak lebar kerah kemeja itu, terbuka otomatis memperlihatkan bagaimana putih mulus tubuh bagian depan pria kecilnya. Tak perlu menunggu apa pun lekas ia daratkan wajahnya disana.

Menciumnya sekali-dua kali atau sempat ia usap salah satu tanda merah-keunguan yang sudah lebih dulu ada disana. Sisa tanda yang pernah ia buat sebelumnya Sehun lalu mengumbar senyuman tipis. Luhan sendiri merasa ada usapan didadanya ia rundukan sedikit kepalanya guna melihat apa yang tengah Sehun perbuat padanya saat ini.

Satu gigitan kecil terasa Luhan mendesis kecil dan bersuara lebih dulu masih dalam terengah sedikit. "Baru dua hari yang lalu kau membuatnya Hun-ah, apa sekarang kau mau melakukannya lagi?"

Bukan kekehan yang Luhan inginkan melainkan jawaban saja, tapi pria diatas tubuhnya ini malah memberikan hal yang bukan ia inginkan. Sehun justru tertawa kecil sambil membawa wajahnya kembali menghadap pada sang kekasih. Ia kecup salah satu mata bening bak rusa disana.

"Kalau perlu aku akan membuatnya setiap hari, supaya tidak akan hilang dan tandanya kau milikku saja hm!" walau merengutkan wajah tapi didalam hatinya Luhan merasa senang bukan main.

"Terserah kau."

Sehun kembali tertawa bangga kini menyerang Luhan dengan beribu kecupan manis dibagian mana pun dari wajah indah tunangannya itu. Yang diserang pun hanya bisa terkikik geli dan jauh lebih merasa senang dihatinya. Cukup bersenang Sehun berhenti kemudian melanjutkan apa yang memang ingin ia lakukan.

Menurunkan wajahnya dan merunduk tepat pada bagian perpotongan leher jenjang itu, ia berlabu. Menempelkan lebih dulu ujung hidung mancungnya guna bisa menghirup lebih aroma khas seorang Luhan disana. Bagian kanan lalu pindah kekiri hampir seluruh bagian leher itu ia ciumi. Sedikit naik untuk pada dagu juga sekitar rahang Luhan. Menciumnya lagi atau beralih menjulurkan lidah sekedar menjilatinya. Lagi-lagi Luhan diam menikmatinya sempat merintih geli sampai meraih surai hitam milik Sehun ia remas pelan.

Selanjutnya Sehun kembali pada leher disana ia berikan gigitan juga menghisap kulit leher itu sampai menimbulkan bekas merah samar yang mana kapan saja bisa berubah jadi keunguan. Mulutnya bekerja dan kedua tangannya tak akan kalah pula, ikut bekerja untuk menghantarkan sentuhan lembut nan hangat dikedua masing-masing lengan putih Luhan yang setengah terbuka.

Diusap lalu dicengkram sampai Luhan kembali merintih kecil. Walau hal yang bukan menjadi pertama kali, tapi Luhan selalu terbuai dengan segala bentuk sentuhan sensual dari Sehun pada seluruh bagian tubuhnya.

"Mmhhh...Se-hunn..." rintihnya Mengalihkan atas perbuatan Sehun pada lehernya yang telah dihiasi oleh tanda miliknya.

"Hm?" Sehun membawa wajahnya kembali pada Luhan sekedar menatap wajah merah kekasihnya itu.

Luhan dengan tatapan sayu meraih satu sisi rahang Sehun untuk ia sentuh. Lalu tersenyum manis disana. Sampai Sehun tak bisa diam untuk menghadiahkan beberapa kecupan diwajah nan cantik itu. Terlalu sayang baginya jika sosok yang menjadi tunangannya ini tidak sekali pun ia kecupi. Bahkan untuk tidak menatapinya pun rasanya Sehun akan tidak tenang dibuatnya. Jadi jangan heran jika Sehun akan bertindak begitu berlebihan jika sudah mengenai sang tunangan.

Ia tangkup wajah lebih kecil darinya mendekat berniat untuk menyatuhkan belahan bibir mereka. Kembali untuk berbagi ciuman panjang dan basah. Namun baru saja akan terjadi jika saja suara aneh terdengar lebih dulu seakan menyahuti kegiatan mereka.

 _ **Kruyuukk**_...

Suara yang terdengar cukup jelas berhasil menghentika pergerakan keduanya. Sampai Sehun membisu pada tempatnya. Sedangkan Luhan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, lalu memandang sekilas kearah bawah tepat pada satu tangan Sehun yang sudah menyentuh perutnya sendiri. Saat itu Sehun dalam hati mengutuk asal suara aneh itu, sungguh karena hal itu telah merusak suasana bergairah mereka. Luhan sendiri mencoba menahan tawanya sewaktu-waktu.

"Apa kau sudah makan Hun-ah?" Luhan coba bertanya. Walau butuh waktu sejenak cukup lama Sehun menjawab pertanyaan Luhan dengan gelengan kepala saja.

"Waeyo?"

"Tidak sempat, usai latihan aku harus segera menemui Kris hyung. Jadi yah...aku tidak sempat untuk makan" Luhan berhela nafas.

"Apa sekarang kau ingin makan?"

Sebenarnya Sehun tak begitu penting harus makan sekarang atau tidak, ia hanya ingin kembali melanjutkan cumbuannya dengan tunangannya ini. Tapi ia tau Luhan akan begitu marah jika sekali pun ia berani melewatkan waktu makanan. Jadi karena tak ingin membuat pria kecil itu marah ia hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala saja sekarang.

"Kajja, kita makan sekarang dan aku akan memasakan sesuatu untukmu hm!"

Terpaksalah mereka harus menunda kegiatan mereka tadi. Begitu menyingkir dari atas tubuh Luhan, Sehun hanya bisa merasakan tangannya ditarik oleh Luhan keluar dari kamar mereka. Dan berakhir duduk lesuh disalah satu kursi meja makan sambil memperhatikan sibuknya Luhan membuat sesuatu untuknya.

.

.

.

.

 **To be continue...**

 **Ahah! Today is friday :D Saya update juga hehee...**

 **Chap dua untuk S2 ff ini segini aja dulu yah, mian kalo saya ngaret banget updatenya :")**

 **Yosh! Tunggu aja nextnya yah :)**

 **Byeee~~**

 **Mian typo, kalo ada :'D**

 **Kaltim/28/04/17**


	23. Chapter 23 : chapter 03 season 02

Waktu siang usai jam kuliah pagi memang waktu yang biasa mereka gunakan untuk berlatih, itu pun jika semua seluruh anggota team memiliki jam kelas yang sama yaitu pagi. Walau kadang juga tidak sesuai maka jam latihan akan diundur beberapa jam kedepan. Untuk menyesuaikan jam yang _pas_ ketika latihan dan mereka selalu mengaturnya dengan baik. Dari pelatih mereka pun tak pernah mempermasalahkan soal itu, terkecuali jika ada saat-saat pertandingan umum atau nasional. Jam latihan mereka harus terjadi _full_ dari jam latihan biasanya.

Untuk senior atau pun junior-anggota baru tak ada pengecualian, semua sama mereka lakukan tak ada perbedaan apa pun. Itulah salah satu sistem kerja latihan mereka dari team utama basket di universitas Yonsaei ini.

Siang ini pun tak berbeda dari hari kemarin, bedanya hanya dari beberapa anggota baru yang mulai ikut pelatihan pertama mereka. Awalnya para pemain baru akan diberi kesempatan untuk menunjukan permain mereka lebih dulu. Dilihat bagaimana-kah kemampuan yang mereka milik, setelah itu pelatih akan memberi sedikit arahan-arahan tertentu.

Sementara itu para pemain lama akan sibuk dengan latihan mereka sendiri, walau beberapanya ada yang ikut melatih anggota baru termaksud Chanyeol dan Minhyuk disana. Lain pun serasa bebas untuk berlatih.

"Hey, tumben pelatih tidak memilihmu untuk ikut melatih pemain baru. Wae?"

Kai datang pada tempat Sehun yang saat ini sibuk mengikat tali sepatu sportnya dilantai. Ditanya tapi Sehun diam sesaat, lalu menjawab sekenanya tanpa mau balik memandang pria tan menjadi salah satu sahabatnya itu.

"mana aku tau."

"Hm, biasanya juga kau dan bukan malah si tiang itu..."

"bukannya itu bagus? Jadi pelatih tidak hanya percaya padaku saja" Kai mengangguk kepala membenarkan kata Sehun yang memang benar adanya.

Karena sejak beberapa bulan lalu tepat Sehun masuk ke universitas mereka juga gabung diteam utama basket mereka, pria pucat itu sudah mendapatkan kepercayaan lebih oleh pelatih mereka. Bukan karena apa Sehun itu memang sungguh hebat dalam bermain. Memiliki skill yang tak bisa diremehkan. Makanya terkadang Kai atau pun Chanyeol heran setelah berhasil atas operasi besar Sehun lakukan, pria itu malah jadi begitu menggila dalam permainannya.

Tak heran bukan jika pelatih mereka sendiri begitu mengunggulkan sahabat mereka itu. Karena Sehun memang pantas mendapatkan pujian dari kemampuannya sendiri.

Kai pelan berhela nafas sambil membawa tatapannya kedepan, kearah para pemain lain berlatih serius. "kau benar, hahh...setelah ini bagaimana?" lanjut bertanya menoleh pada Sehun yang selesai dengan tali sepatunya.

"apanya bagaimana?" alis Sehun berkerut sebelah.

"maksudku, apa kau akan ke kantin? Atau menemui Luhan?"

"keduanya mungkin?"

Sebatas anggukan saja Kai membalasnya meng-iyakan, lalu tak sengaja menolehkan kepalanya kesamping dan langsung menemukan dua orang baru saja datang memasuki tempat latihan mereka. Memberikan senyuman tipisnya ketika dua orang tersebut lebih dulu tersenyum ramah padanya.

"tidak, mungkin tidak keduanya lagi Hun" ia berujar masih melihat kedua orang itu.

"uh? Maksudmu?" Sehun kembali berkerut beralih menatap Kai yang justru melihat kearah lain.

"lihatlah!"

Sampai akhirnya Sehun pun ikutan berpaling kearah dimana yang tengah Kai tatapi. Disana ia kemudian menemukan dua orang pria yang tampak lebih pendek darinya datang hendak menghampiri mereka. Begitu kenal siapa kedua pria itu lekas Sehun bangun dari duduknya.

"kalian hanya berdua saja? Kyungsoo mana?" Kai lebih dulu melontarkan pertanyaan kepada dua pria yang baru saja menghampiri mereka.

"dia masih ada kelas, jadi hanya kami berdua..." Baekhyun yang menjawabnya, sedangkan Luhan mendekat pada Sehun.

"kau kemari, baru saja aku berniat akan menemuimu."

"benarkah?"

"hm, dan mengajakmu ke kantin bersama."

Rona merah dikedua pipinya Luhan terpaksa menunduk sedikit, bukan karena hanya perkataan Sehun barusan. Melainkan sang tunangannya itu sudah menarik pinggangnya dengan satu tangan agar mereka tak berjarak. Ia hanya malu saja apa lagi mereka masih berada ditempat umum dan terbuka seperti ini.

"jadi, apa latihannya sudah selesai?" ia alih bertanya.

"yah, untukku dan Kai sementara yang lain masih berlatih..."

"bagus bukan? Biasanya juga dia yang akan bertugas melatih para anggota baru Lu" Kai menimpali seketika Luhan menengokan kepala kedepan guna melihat dimana memang masih ada beberapa anggota tengah berlatih.

"ooh begitu."

 _ **Priitt**_!

"latihan hari ini selesai! Seluruhnya boleh istirahat" tiba-tiba terdengar suara pelatih mereka yang mengakhiri latihan kali ini.

Langsung saja para anggota yang berlatih mulai menghamburkan diri untuk beristirahat. Begitu pun Chanyeol yang juga ikut melatih para anggota baru. Saat-saat mereka semua beristirahat sepasang iris Luhan tak sengaja mendapati sosok yang tak asing baginya. Disalah satu anggota baru team basket disana, Luhan mengenali walau baru kemarin ia kenal sosok itu. Tapi Luhan tidak akan salah orang-ia mengingat baik wajah sosok itu.

Senyumannya tampak mengembang tanpa ragu ia sudah melepaskan diri dari rengkuhan kecil Sehun. Tanpa mengatakan apa pun karena merasa ada perlu dengan sosok disana, Luhan berjalan pergi menuju sosok itu, tak sadar jika Sehun agak terkejut atas kepergiannya tiba-tiba.

"Lu mau kemana?" Sehun bertanya tapi sialnya tak ada jawaban dari yang ditanya, sepertinya Luhan tak mendengar hal itu.

"Mau kemana dia?" Baekhyun justru bertanya pula.

"Tidak tau."

Hanya bisa memperhatikan pria kecil itu yang kini memang tengah berjalan agak jauh menghampiri seseorang didepan. Seorang pria cukup tinggi sedang mengelap keringat tubuhnya yang basah setelah melewati kegiatan latihan dihari pertamanya.

Luhan menghampirinya dengan satu tepuk dibahu ia membuat pria ia datangi itu berpaling dari kegiatannya. Boran yang memang sedang sibuk mengelap keringat ditubuh. Merasa ada tepukan menengok cepat dan menemukan sosok pria lain.

"hei, boran-shi..." Luhan menyapa lebih dulu sampai yang disapa agak terkejut.

"eoh? Kau...Luhan?"

"ne, hahaa...tidak menyangka jika kau ada diteam basket kampus ternyata?"

"Ah, yah begitulah dan kau?" sebatas ulasan senyum tipis Luhan berikan sesekali.

"Aku datang untuk melihat dan bersama teman?"

Boran pun bisa mengangguk paham saja, walau sempat tak menyangka juga jika pria kecil yang kemarin ia kenal itu bisa berada ditempat latihannya. Apa lagi sekarang tengah menghampirinya untuk menyapa dengan begitu ramah.

"Oh, chankaman!"

Tiba-tiba Luhan membuka tas ransel yang memang sejak tadi ia bawa dipunggung. Ia buka dan ingin mengambil sesuatu dari dalam sana. Boran pun memperhatikannya menunggu, sebelum ia melihat Luhan telah mengeluarkan sebuah jaket biru yang tampak tak asing.

Begitu telah ia ambil apa yang perlu ia ambil, Luhan kembali menghadap pada pria lainnya. Sekali lagi tersenyum sambil menyodorkan sebuah jaket biru yang telah ia ambil dari dalam tasnya itu. Jaket yang mana sebagai permintaan maafnya kemarin ia bersihkan itu.

"ini, seperti janjiku kemarin aku sudah membersihkannya dan sekali mengembalikannya kepadamu."

Benar dibersihkan Boran sampai tak bisa mempercayainya. Pria kecil ini benar-benar berniat membersihkan jaket kotornya yang kemarin bekas tumpahan minumannya itu. Merasa sedikit tak enak, namun Boran tetap menerima jaketnya itu dari tangan Luhan. Melihat sekilas dan kembali pada wajah ceria pria kecil itu.

"oh, kau benar membersihkannya?"

"sudah janjiku bukan?" Boran ikut mengulas senyum.

"terima kasih kalau begitu, aku jadi merasa telah merepotkanmu..."

"aniyo, justru itu sudah semestinya aku lakukan. Kan itu salahku..."

"tapi kau tidak sengaja bukan?"

"iya, _sih_..."

Tawa kecil seakan hanya mereka berdua yang ada disana, yang justru tak menyadari bahkan hampir seluruh orang yang masih berada disana tak jarang memandang keduanya. Kedua pria berbeda tinggi badan tampak begitu terlihat dekat, siapa yang sangka jika baru kemarin keduanya saling mengenal.

Baru akan kembali bersuara mungkin sekedar untuk pamit kembali ketempat dimana Baekhyun bersama yang lain. Luhan merasa lebih dulu ada tarikan kecil dilengan kirinya, ketika berpaling untuk melihat wajah pria pucat lebih tinggi yang begitu ia kenal sudah ada memandangnya. Tatapan agak datar khas begitu Luhan kenali.

"Lu..." pria itu memanggilnya dengan nada sama datarnya.

"oh, Sehun..."

Pria itu-tunangannya, Sehun. Melirikan mata tajam pada sosok pria asing tepat dihadapan sang tunangannya itu. Sampai Luhan ikut melirikan mata menatap secara bergantian pada dua pria tinggi diantaranya. Dan Sehun kembali bersuara lebih untuk memberitahukan sesuatu.

"kalian saling mengenal?" tanyanya terkesan menekan.

"ah, y-yah kami saling kenal?" Luhan menyadari jika ada aura tak mengenakan ia rasakan diantara mereka, apa lagi melihat raut wajah datar khas prianya itu. Itu ketahuan sekali dikedua matanya.

"bagaimana bisa?" Luhan dan Boran bersamaan saling melemparkan lirikan, dan sialnya hal itu membuat kerutan alis egitu kentara terjadi pada Sehun saat melihatnya.

"i-itu...d-dia kemarin orang yang tidak sengaja aku tabrak Sehun-ah dan aku membersihkan jaket miliknya yang kotor?" agak takut-takut Luhan menjelaskan yang sebenarnya, hanya takut jika Sehun bisa salah menyangka.

"benar, kami bertemu kemarin karena tidak sengaja..." Boran ikut menimpali tanpa tau pria lainnya semakin menajamkan kedua matanya. Apa lagi kedua mata itu hanya tertuju padanya tampak jelas jika pria itu tengah menahan perasaan.

Luhan sadari itu cukup melihat jelas dari raut wajah kekasihnya, rahang yang lebih mengeras dan mata tajam siap menusuk apa pun. Jika sudah seperti itu Luhan harus lebih cepat untuk mencegah sebelum terjadi sesuatu yang buruk. Ia mendekat mengambil tempat disamping Sehun. Meraih satu lengan pria itu untuk menenangkan mungkin.

"Sehun-ah..." panggilnya kecil.

"jadi begitu?" tapi Sehun mengabaikannya, sempat balik menatap sama datar kepadanya sebelum kembali pada Baron.

Boran sendiri Memasang wajah tak mengerti ia hanya sedikit menatap bingung pada kedua pria ini. Luhan yang tampak sangat dekat dengan pria pucat yang ia ketahui adalah salah satu senior diteam basket mereka. Matanya sempat melirik kearah dimana sepasang tangan mungil Luhan melingkari satu lengan seniornya itu.

"kebetulan kami bertemu disini, jadi aku mengembalikan jaketnya Sehun" Luhan kembali bersuara lagi karena benar merasa tak enak, tunangannya itu pasti tadi sudah mengira hal yang bukan-bukan. Ingat bukan bagaimana posesifnya pria bermarga Oh ini.

Perlahan perasaan tak sukanya mulai meredah terdengar helaan nafas ia lakukan. Tatapan datar masih terjadi hanya pada sosok Boran, berbeda saat pada Luhan yang kini lebih melunak. Ia hanya mencoba untuk lebih tenang karena jujur saja ia sangat tak suka mendapati sang kekasih dekat dengan pria lain selain dirinya atau pun para sahabat mereka.

Pria bernama Boran itu jelas adalah pria yang asing baginya, walau ia tau pria itu adalah salah satu anggota baru diteam basket. Tapi tetap saja diluar itu semua pria itu hanya-lah orang baru, baru apa lagi untuknya. Dan Sehun mulai merasa waspada jika akan terjadi suatu hal yang selama ini memang selalu ia takutkan, hanya karena pria asing ini.

"Oh, apa urusan kalian sudah selesai?"

"hm?"

Mengulas senyuman agak dipaksakan tanpa kedua pria lainnya tau jika senyum itu hanya-lah senyum palsu semata. "bukannya kita ada janji makan bersama sayang? Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi sekarang!" Nada membanggakan ketika ia mengucapkan kata sayang untuk kekasihnya itu.

"benar juga, yasudah emm...Boran-shi aku pergi dulu yah?" berpamitan pada Boran, Luhan hanya bisa mengikuti apa keinginan Sehun.

"hm yah..." sebatas gumaman Boran membalasnya.

Maka setelah itu Sehun lebih dulu menarik Luhan untuk pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan Boran sendiri yang menatapi diam kepergian dua pria itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Brugh**_!

Dinding loker dibelakang tepat mengenai punggungnya cukup kuat. Sedikit meringis sekali dengan mendongak ia tatapi cemberut pria yang menjadi tersangka atas terhantupnya punggungnya itu. Mengabaikan kedua lengan yang sebenarnya tengah dicengkram agak kuat dari pria itu. Ia hanya sibuk menatapi wajah pria itu saja.

Lalu baru akan melayangkan sebuah protesan mulutnya sudah lebih dulu dibungkamkan oleh sepasang bibir tipis. Dicium lama sebelum gerakan lumatan cukup kasar terjadi dibibirnya itu. Awalnya Luhan berniat akan memberontak kecil karena terkejut, namun beberapa detik berlalu ia urungkan karena rasanya percuma saja jika ia melakukan penolak. Lebih lagi tubuhnya telah dikunci kuat oleh tubuh yang lebih besar darinya.

Terpaksa Luhan _kembali_ mengalah kini membiarkan hal apa pun yang akan sang tunangannya ini lakukan kepadanya. Ia pasrahkan saja dan memutuskan untuk menutup kedua matanya menikmati setiap gerakan menekan disepasang bibir kecilnya.

" _Mmphh_..." ia berlenguh kecil setelah membuka mulutnya untuk mempersilahkan daging tak tulang itu mulai menjelajahi seisi goa hangat miliknya. Dirasakan semua yang ada tanpa ada sesisa mungkin.

Walau masih belum puas atas ciuman dalam ia lakukan pada sang kekasih. Sehun terpaksa memberi jeda sementara membiarkan Luhan bisa bernafas kembali. Ia lepaskan ciumannya dengan wajah tak sedikit pun jauh dari wajah merah Luhan. Ia sekali mengecupi bibir yang terbuka itu. Tatapan sedikit teduhnya bertemu langsung pada tatapan sayu Luhan karena pria kecil itu telah membuka kedua matanya.

Saling memandang sebelum Sehun merapatkan lebih kedua tubuh mereka hingga tak berjarak. Tubuhnya yang bertelanjang dada menempeli tubuh kecil Luhan yang tenggelam dalam balutan hoodie pria itu. Sehun bahkan tak perduli jika faktanya mereka saat ini berada diruang ganti para anggota teamnya. Yah, setelah tadi ia menarik Luhan menjauh dari pria asing itu-Boran. Ia membawa Luhan justru keruang ganti.

Disana ia menyudutkan Luhan di dinding loker lain, sementara dirinya menghimpit pria itu dengan tubuh yang sempat ia lepaskan kaos latihannya. Sehingga bertelanjang dada dan kemudian menyerang Luhan dengan ciuman kasarnya. Sampai sekarang mereka tak mengeluarkan suara apa pun. Saling memandang berbeda, karena Luhan kembali memberengutkan lucu wajahnya.

Mendapati raut lucu seperti itu yang ada Sehun jadi ingin kembali memberi serangannya, jika perlu ia ingin mencabuli Luhan saat ini dan ditempat seperti ini. Tak perduli jika akan dilihat oleh orang lain yang mungkin datang kapan saja untuk berganti pakaian, khususnya para anggota team lainnya?

 _ **Greb**_

Sehun benar tak bisa menahan sepertinya, maka ia meraih tubuh Luhan memeluknya begitu erat tak perduli hal itu bisa membuat tubuh Luhan meremuk. Ia peluk pinggang pria itu kuat sampai Luhan terkejut karenanya. Belum lagi Luhan dibuatnya tampak berjinjit atas berbedaan tinggi badan mereka yang lumayan kentara.

"Se-Sehun..." cicitnya agak takut karena Sehun terlihat begitu bernafsu padanya, berbeda Tak seperti biasanya.

Tanpa ada responan apa pun yang dipanggil justru kembali menyambar ganas bibirnya. Dicumbu seperti kesetanan tanpa ampun. Luhan sungguh tak bisa sedikit pun berbuat untuk menolak, tengkukannya dipaksa dan dipegang dengan begitu kuat. Sampai mau tak mau Luhan harus menahan wajahnya yang termiring tampak tak begitu nyamannya. Sedangkan Sehun terus menyerangnya tanpa henti.

Gigitan dibibir bawahnya Luhan memaksa membuka kembali mulutnya, lebih lebar akibat gerak Sehun meliar dimulutnya. Mengajaknya untuk berperang lidah, pertemuan antara kedua daging tak bertulang itu. Cukup menikmatinya Luhan menurut pula membalas seadanya dari ajakan liar Sehun. Menghasilkan lelehan saliva mereka yang telah tercampur terjun membelah dagu Luhan. Elusan ditengkukannya pun jadi seakan sengaja membuat Luhan semakin terlena. Sehun yang benar-benar telah menguasai semua titik kelemahan pada tubuh Luhan.

Dan Luhan memang tidak bisa menduakan sentuhan pria pucatnya itu, hanya dan cukup Sehun yang bisa membuatnya tertunduk patuh dibawah rengkuhan pria itu.

" _a-amngghhh..._ " Luhan yang pasrah ikut bergabung pada akhirnya, ia lekas meraih leher Sehun untuk ia peluk.

Mengabaikan suara gaduh yang sedikit mereka hasilkan akibat kegiatan panas mereka. Mungkin sebentar lagi siapa pun itu bisa menemukan mereka disana, melihat dan menyaksikan bagaimana peraduan mereka secara langsung. Sekali lagi baik Sehun mau pun Luhan tidak akan memperdulikannya.

 _ **Cklek**_

"jadi kau asal china juga yah Boran-shi?"

"ne, senior dan baru dua minggu yang lalu aku pindah disini."

"begitu yah? Tapi bahasa koreamu sungguh baik, kau belajar atau bagaimana?"

"sebenarnya beberapa tahun yang lalu aku juga sempat tinggal di Seoul, karena sekolah jadi yah...aku tentu saja belajar banyak."

"ahh, jadi begitu..."

Luhan mengerutkan alisnya ketika samar ia mendengar derap langkah juga beberapa orang tengah berbicara didekat mereka. Bahkan suara pintu terbuka pun ia bisa mendengarnya jadi bisa ia yakini jika memang sudah ada orang lain mendatangi ruang ganti ini. Suaranya pun jadi semakin dekat terdengarnya.

 _ **Drap**_

 _ **Drap**_

Karena hal itu bersiap-siap akan disaksikan oleh orang lain-apa lagi Sehun tampak tak terganggu sama sekali. Luhan hanya bisa memejamkan lebih erat kedua matanya sambil meremas kuat suraian Sehun sebagai bentuk akan ke-gelisahannya itu.

"setelah ini kau mau makan bersama kami?"

"Oh, tentu kalau senior ti-dak-"

"astaga!"

Maka suara kejut itu pun Luhan merasa tegang seketika, sempat ia terkesiap mendengarnya. Berniat untuk menyudahi ciuman mereka ia mendorong kedua pundak Sehun agar menjauh, tetapi pria itu tak membiarkannya yang justru membalasnya dengan gigitan dilidah.

" _akh-mphh_..." Luhan meringis tertahan.

Ketiga pria yang baru saja memasuki ruang ganti tersebut mematung didekat deretan loker mereka. Bagaimana saat ini mereka menyaksikan langsung kegiatan panas oleh sepasang kekasih didepan sana. Terdiam menyaksikannya dengan perasaan berbeda, antara kejut dan tak menyangka. Apa lagi pasangan itu justru terlihat santai saja masih berpanutan seakan tak ada siapa pun yang melihat keduanya.

Ini masih terbilang ditempat umum jadi wajar jika siapa saja bisa datang dan pergi dari ruangan tersebut. Dan Luhan seharusnya bisa lebih berhati-hati atau sekedar mengingatkan Sehun agar tidak berbuat disembarang tempat. Ia kembali mendorong bahu prianya antara ingin menyudahi dan memerlukan oksigen untuk bernafas.

Karena hal itu Sehun akhirnya mengalah ia melepaskan ciuman mereka yang mana menyisakan untaian saliva terhubung disudut bibir mereka. Ia membuka mata sejenak memandang wajah lucu Luhan yang memerah, dan juga pria kecilnya itu mengerutkan alis dalam-dalam karena merasa malu mungkin. Tanpa ingin membuka kedua matanya. Sehun akhirnya menoleh kepala kearah dimana ada tiga orang pria yang telah menyaksikan ciuman mereka.

"Oh, apa kami telah mengganggu Sehun?" ujar salah satu ketiga pria itu dengan nada sedikit takut-takut.

"menurut kalian?" satunya meneguk kasar salivanya tepat ketika tatapan tajam-mematikan itu melayang untuk mereka.

"a-ahahahaa...ma-maaf kalau begitu, kami hanya ingin berganti pakaian kok."

"n-ne, lanjutkan saja kami hanya sebentar."

Serasa _De javu_ bagi Luhan karena kejadian seperti ini tak hanya pertama kali ia rasakan. Saat dimasa SMAnya pun ia juga pernah terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini. Kepergok oleh orang lain ketika dirinya tengah bercumbu dengan Sehun. Dan Luhan jadi semakin menahan rasa malunya maka dari itu ia tak ingin membuka matanya untuk saat ini.

"hm, silahkan..." Sehun balas berseru, sekilas memberikan senyumannya.

Ketiga pria itu pun mulai berjalan pergi dengan perasaan canggung bukan main. Senyuman Sehun sempat berubah jadi seringaian tepat ketika satu pria yang tadi membuat moodnya tak baik bertatapan padanya. Boran-pria itu tampak masih dalam masa terkejutnya apa lagi ia bisa melihat siapa dua pria yang tengah berciuman tadinya.

Salah satunya pria kecil yang kemarin ia kenal itu. Luhan yang lagi-lagi dekat bahkan bisa berciuman dengan senior-teman satu team basketnya. Sampai dipikiran Boran saat ini begitu banyak dipenuhi pertanyaan-pertanyaan seputar kedekatan dua pria itu. Sehun dan Luhan, sebenarnya mereka memiliki hubungan seperti apa? Itu salah satunya. Hingga akhirnya ia sama canggungnya berjalan meninggalkan dua pria itu, masih berkelana pada pikiran-pikirannya.

Sementara itu telah mengira jika orang-orang yang tadi memergoki dirinya bersama Sehun sudah pergi, barulah Luhan membuka perlahan kedua matanya. Ia remas lagi kini pada kulit kedua pundak pucat Sehun.

"aww, sayang kenapa kau meremas pundakku?" Sehun berpura-pura kesakitan.

Langsung mendapatkan delikan tajam dari sepasang manik bak rusa itu. Lalu pukulan cukup keras ia dapatkan kini dikepalanya. Semua dari Luhan yang mulai menunjukan rasa kekesalan plus malunya itu.

"Bodoh! Apa kau tidak merasa malu heoh?"

"malu untuk apa?" Luhan berdengus kesal sungguh pria pucat ini sudah keterlaluan baginya.

"kau membawaku kemari hanya untuk mencumbuku hah?! Sampai orang lain melihatnya" dan Sehun malah memberikan cengirannya saja.

"tapi kau menikmatinya tadi."

"bukan masalah itu! Ishh...kau menjengkelkan."

"Ahahaa...maaf, habis rasanya sayang jika aku tidak menciummu seperti tadi hm?" walau cemberut tapi Luhan menekuk wajah ronanya, menyembunyikan senyumannya itu agar tak terlihat.

"mesum!" lalu mengumpat kecil hanya akan membuat Sehun terkekeh gemas mendengarnya.

"jadi, mau lanjutkan?"

"dalam mimpimu tuan Oh!"

Setelah itu Luhan kembali lagi mendorong tubuh _half naked_ Sehun dan ia melarikan diri dari pria itu. Berlari setelah menjerit lucu menyelamatkan diri agar tidak diterkam oleh serigala buas disana. Alhasil Sehun menahan tawa dan balas berteriak untuk berpura-pura dramatis telah ditinggalkan sendiri disana.

"Luhan, jangan tinggalkan kekasihmu iniii!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"kali lama sekali heoh!"

"salahkan pria itu!"

"Luhan sayang!"

Baekhyun memutar malas bola matanya apa lagi melihat tingkah tak kalah berlebihan dari pria pucat yang menjadi tunangan dari sahabat rusanya itu. Mereka kini tengah duduk santai disalah satu kursi meja makan yang ada di kantin kampus mereka. Berniat makan siang bersama-sama disana. Mana sejak tadi mereka sudah menunggu sepasang kekasih satu ini, yang justru datang begitu terlambat. Sampai Baekhyun sudah sangat kelaparan karenanya.

"Hun pesanlah makanan untuk kita semua!" seenaknya berkata seakan dirinya boss Chanyeol lalu terkekeh setelah mendapatkan tatapan mematikan dari yang ia perintahkan tadi.

"naega wae?" nada datar biasanya, justru Kai ikutan mengukir aneh bibirnya untuk menahan tawa.

"kau'kan sudah datang terlambat, mana Baekhyun sudah kelaparan oleh kalian berdua. Jadi kau yang pesan makanan sana!"

"hanya karena itu?"

"itu benar, terlalu lama menunggu tau. Sana pesan makanan tuan Oh!" Baekhyun ikutan dengan wajah judes khasnya, padahal ia hanya berniat untuk mengerjai tunangan sahabatnya itu.

"Lu..."

 _Hhhh_...

Tak mempan untuk mencoba memelas pada orang yang satu-satunya bisa menjadi pembelanya, tapi yang ada Sehun harus menghela nafas saja jadinya ketika mendapatkan gelengan kepala dari sang kekasih. Lalu pria kecil itu ikutan menertawakan dirinya. Jahat sekali bagi Sehun dan apaan keempat pria lainnya _minus_ Kyungsoo memberinya tatapan mengejek.

 _Shit_

Sehun mengumpat dalam hati dan dengan seberat-beratnya-terpaksa ia bangun dari kursi yang baru beberapa menit ia duduki. _Gesture_ malas bukan main ia berdiri lalu memandang kembali-semakin datar para sahabatnya termaksud Luhan.

"mau pesan apa memangnya?" ia bertanya ketus sungguh.

"aku spageti saus tiram, terus minumnya jus strawbery yah Hun!" Baekhyun lebih dulu memesan.

"aku sama'kan saja dengannya" Chanyeol ikutan sambil menebarkan senyuman lima wattnya itu, membuat Sehun merotasikan matanya malas.

"aku dan Kyungie bulgogi Hun dan minumnya milkshake saja" itu pesanan untuk Kai dan Kyungsoo, lalu Sehun beralih pada kekasihnya sendiri disebelahnya itu.

"Lu kau pesan apa sayang?"

"Terserah Hun-ah saja" Luhan menjawabnya seada karena jujur saja ia bingung untuk memesan apa. Hingga akhirnya bisa menyerahkan kepada Sehun yang ingin memakan menu apa siang ini.

"baiklah, dan kalian tunggu disini!"

"nee..."

Selepas kepergian Sehun menuju counter makanan untuk memesan, mereka semua kembali santai mengobrol selagi menunggu pesanan datang nantinya. Diantara mereka maka pasangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun-lah seperti biasa paling ribut sendiri. Selebihnya hanya tawa dan timbalan canda dari Kai, Kyungsoo mau pun Luhan.

Dari kejauhan seseorang justru tengah memperhatikan mereka, lebih tepatnya pada sosok Luhan yang lebih sering mengulum senyum manis. Disalah satu kursi meja kantin pula seseorang itu berada tak begitu jauh sebenarnya. Ia hanya bisa membawa tatapan fokusnya kepada sosok manis itu. Walau ia tau seorang lain yang semeja dengannya ikut memandangnya heran.

Lalu senggolan dilengannya bisa membuyarkan pula apa yang tengah ia pikirkan. Sekilas beralih pada pria lainnya, sebelum ia menekuk wajah kebawah.

"Kenapa kau tidak memakannya? Dan sejak tadi hanya menatap kedepan, apa yang sebenarnya kau tatap hah?"

"ti-tidak ada gege..."

"pembohong!"

Boran menampilkan cengiran canggungnya sambil mengusap rambut tak jelas. Lalu kembali membawa matanya melihat kearah yang menjadi objek pandangannya tadi. Masih ada Luhan disana yang sibuk bercerita pula sepertinya.

"hm, gege..." ia panggil pria yang lebih tua itu, agak ragu tapi Boran jadi ingin menanyakan sesuatu kepada pria itu. Pertanyaan yang mana memang sejak tadi bergentayangan dipikirannya, hingga ia jadi begitu penasaran.

Dan saat ini mungkin harus ia obati sudah rasa penasarannya itu.

"apa gege kenal dengan pria bernama...Luhan?" nama pria kecil yang ia tatapi tadi Boran sebut dengan nada ragu juga agak kecil.

"Luhan? Xi Luhan maksudmu?"

"ne?"

"kalau benar dia, tentu saja aku mengenalnya" pria itu menjawab pasti, sampai Boran menolehkan kepala kepada pria tersebut.

"benarkah?"

"yah, Luhan mahasiswa dari fakultas sastra bahasa. Siapa yang tidak kenal dengannya?!"

"begitu yah..."

"wae? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya mengenainya? Apa kau tertarik padanya?"

"eh? A-apa? A-aniyo gege..." pria itu terkekeh mendapati reaksi agak berlebihan dari dongsaengnya ini, tampak mau mengelak tapi nada bicaranya malah jadi terdengar gugup seperti itu.

"Ahahaa...aku bercanda Boran-ah, lagi pula tak heran jika kau bisa benar tertarik padanya. Lihat! Bukan'kah dia begitu manis hm?"

Boran sontak sekali lagi berpaling pada arah Luhan begitu pria yang lebih tua menunjuk tepat kearah Luhan dengan menggunakan dagunya. Membenarkan dalam hati ucapan pria itu, jika memang benar adanya seorang Luhan sungguh-lah manis. Bahkan sejak awal melihat wajah ceria itu Boran jadi tak bisa melupakannya. Luhan yang manis juga ramah dan begitu baik, siapa yang tidak tertarik pada pria kecil itu.

Kalau memang Boran bisa mau lebih berkata jujur, mungkin ia akan langsung mengatakannya jika ia memang-lah sudah tertarik pada Luhan. Wajah manis penuh senyum dan lucu begitu membekas diotak, wajar bukan jika begitu? Dan Boran tak bisa menghentikan tatapannya hanya untuk pria bermanik bak rusa itu.

"yah, dia memang manis..." sampai ia bergumam sangat pelan seperti berbisik dihiasi senyumnya disana.

"Hahh! Tapi sayang dia sudah dimiliki."

"hm? Maksud gege?" ia tersentak kemudian.

"jangan berharap bisa memilikinya, karena ia sudah memiliki kekasih."

Entah mengapa kata itu Boran seketika merasa tak suka, rada kecewa karena sosok yang diam-diam ia kagumi justru sudah dimiliki orang lain.

"tak hanya kekasih, tapi mereka sudah bertunangan."

Cepat Boran menoleh dengan wajah kejut dan kedua mata yang begitu jelas melebar. "be-benarkah gege? Bertunangan?" tanyanya, hal itu pria yang lebih tua jadi tertawa kecil kini.

"hahaa...kau begitu terkejut tampaknya? Yah, sudah bertunangan. Jadi jangan berlanjut kau sampai benar menyukainya!"

Sesaat selanjutnya Boran terdiam seribu bahasa, diam berkelana dalam pikiran juga perasaan kecewanya. Sempat menekuk wajah tanpa ekspresi lalu perlahan kembali lagi memandang sosok Luhan didepan mereka. Pria kecil itu yang kini tengah menikmati menu makan siangnya bersama para sahabatnya itu.

 _Tunangan_

Kata itu seakan membesar dalam pikiran Boran, hingga tak sengaja kedua bahunya merosot seketika. Seperti ada beban lebih disana untuk menahan, berat dan Boran merasa lelah seketika. Entahlah mengapa, apa lagi hatinya jadi ikutan berdenyut tak nyaman. Entah ini kenyataan pahit atau apa tapi yang jelas Boran benar tak menyukai kata 'tunangan' bersangkut-paut pada sosok Luhan. Rasanya begitu tak enak untuknya.

Dan tanpa berniat bertanya lagi Boran memutar otak, hingga seketika ia lebih dulu mengetahui siapa sosok _penjahat_ yang telah membuatnya memburuk kali ini. _Penjahat_ yang telah meng-klaim Luhan sebagai miliki orang tersebut. Tunangan dari Luhan, yah Boran tak perlu lagi mencari tau siapa orangnya. Karena dari depan sana sudah menunjukan siapa orang tersebut, bahkan dari sebelum Boran mengetahui jika Luhan telah bertunangan.

Karena yang Boran mendapati orang tersebut saat ini pula telah bersama Luhan dengan begitu dekatnya.

 _Oh Sehun_

Senior juga teman se-teamnya, sosok pria yang kini duduk bersebelahan dengan Luhan. Dan beberapa menit yang lalu ia temukan tengah berciuman panas dengan Luhan saat diruang ganti tadi. Tanpa sadari Boran mengepalkan kuat satu tangannya yang ia letakan diatas pahanya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ài de wēndù zài jìxù_

 _yīqiè dōu hái láidéjí_

 _màn man kàojìn nǐ de xīn_

 _dú zuìshēn chù nǐ de mìmì_

 _ài xūyào shíjiān_

 _cái nénggòu bèi zhèngmíng_

 _qǐng duì wǒ_

 _yǒu xìnxīn_

 _I'll promise to you_

 _ **Prok**_

 _ **Prok**_

 _ **Prok**_

Tepukan tangan seseorang membuat Luhan terkesiap, lalu lekas berbalik badan sedikit guna melihat siapa seseorang yang telah memasuki ruang latihan vocal kampus mereka. Matanya melebar lucu begitu tau dan mendapati wajah yang ia kenal tengah bersandar di-dinding menatapnya senyum.

"Boran-shi..."

"nyanyian yang bagus, juga tak disangka kau pintar menyanyikan lagu mandarin?" Boran-pria itu menjauhkan punggungnya dari dinding, berlalu mendekati Luhan berada masih duduk didepan sebuah piano putih diruangan itu.

"terima kasih sebelumnya dan tentu saja, karena aku dari Beijing" Luhan membalas.

"benarkah? Jadi kau dari China juga?" dan tertawa kecil mendapati raut lucu dari Boran yang terkejut sepertinya.

"yah, Beijing."

"ahh, pantas saja. Xi Luhan? Hm...benar marga China." Lalu keduanya berbalas senyum satu sama lain.

Karena jam kelasnya telah berakhir Luhan memang menyempatkan diri pergi keruang latihan vocal. Disana ia sendiri menghabiskan waktu senggan untuk bernyanyi sambil bermain piano. Alasannya pula guna menunggu Sehun yang katanya ada keperluan penting dengan para sahabatnya, entah itu mungkin karena tugas kuliah?

Jadi, disanalah ia berada saat ini sekalian menunggu Sehun untuk pulang bersama. Bernyanyi asik sendiri sampai tak menyangka jika Boran menemukannya disana. Entah dari mana taunya pria itu, yang jelas Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum pada pria itu.

Boran sendiri memang juga tak sengaja lewat karena tak ada kelas lagi. Ia berniat untuk pulang sebenarnya, namun saat melewati ruang latihan vocal ia tak sengaja mendengar suara piano juga suara seseorang dari dalam sana. Suara merdu Luhan yang membuatnya penasaran sampai akhirnya ia mencoba untuk melihat siapa pemilik suara tersebut. Dan beginilah ia menemukan Luhan bernyanyi damai disana.

"apa kau selalu bernyanyi disini?"

"anya, hanya kalau tidak ada kerjaan saja. Lagi pula kelasku telah berakhir."

"ah, begitu."

"kau sendiri Boran-shi, apa tidak ada kelas?" Boran menggelengkan kepala kecil, lalu tak ragu menyenderkan tubuhnya lagi kini pada body piano itu.

"sama, tidak ada dan tak perlu se-formal itu Luhan!"

"ah, arraseo" kembali mereka mengumbar senyum bersama.

Kemudian hening tercipta untuk mereka berdua. Boran yang bersandar sempat mendongak keatas untuk melihat-lihat seisi ruangan tersebut. Berbeda untuk Luhan yang justru menunduk wajahnya canggung, sesekali meletakan jari-jemarinya diatas para tuts piano tanpa ingin menekannya kedalam. Agak canggung memang Boran jadi tak suka merasakannya, ia akan mencoba melirik pada pria yang lebih kecil. Luhan masih menunduk memainkan jari-jarinya diatas tuts itu.

Boran pun berdehem pelan sehingga Luhan yang ada semakin menekuk wajah. Pria china lainnya bergerak pada akhirnya lebih dulu. Lebih mendekat berdiri disamping.

"em, apa banyak lagu yang bisa kau mainkan?" pria itu bertanya lagi lebih dulu.

"tidak juga, ada beberapa lagu tapi masih perlu berlatih lagi" Luhan akhirnya mengangkat wajah sedikit untuk sekedar membalas tatap lawan bicaranya. Sebatas anggukan Boran lakukan.

"kalau begitu, boleh kau mainkan salah satunya untukku?"

"uh?"

"a-ah, itu juga kalau kau tidak keberatan."

Cukup lama Luhan belum merespon apa pun selain tatapan bengong lucunya, sebelum akhirnya ia tersenyum lagi lebih manis. Bergerak mempersiapkan diri dan mengangguk sekali untuk menerima permintaan kecil dari Boran padanya.

"bukan masalah" ujarnya saat itu Boran tersenyum juga begitu senang.

Lalu selanjutnya suara detingan para tuts piano ditekan terdengar secara bergantian. Musik klasik, melow dan menyejukan hati bagi Boran. Matanya kini hanya ingin fokus pada seluruh pergerakan yang tengah Luhan lakukan didepan kedua matanya. Sosok indahnya Luhan justru bisa mengalahkan suara merdu dari piano itu bermain. Seakan terpanah atas keindahannya Boran larut kedalamnya.

Luhan mulai bernyanyi-ria tersenyum ketika ia menyempatkan diri untuk menoleh pada Boran. Tanpa tau dirinya telah semakin membawa pria itu jauh melayang pada pesona miliknya. Bersinar bagaikan matahari, walau silau pun Boran tidak akan ingin kehilangan sinar sosok indah ini. Sinarnya, suaranya semua itu telah membuat Boran merasa telah ditentramkan tepat dihati.

Jika boleh Boran ingin waktu berhenti saat ini juga, agar Luhan bisa terus mengusik atas kewarasannya. Kewarasannya yang kini memang telah dirusak dan membuktikannya dengan tanpa disadari satu tanganya terangkat ke udara, lalu berlabu pada suraian halus milik Luhan. Ia raih dan menyentuh bagaimana tekstur halus sekumpulan suraian itu

Sampainya pada akhir lagu Luhan berhenti dan baru menyadari jika sesuatu sedang bermain pada rambut hazelnya. Ia perlahan mengangkat wajah dan menemukan sosok Boran memandangnya berbeda penuh memuja. Ia ikut terdiam pula membiarkan kedua matanya terkunci pada sepasang mata lawannya. Mereka pun beradu tatap penuh makna, sebelum akan terjadi lebih dalam-lama suara lain menyadarkan keduanya.

 _ **Drrtt...drrttt**_...

Luhan lebih dulu memutuskan kontak mata mereka terperanjat sadar, lekas mencari pelaku suara yang telah menyadarkan mereka tadi. Boran pun setelahnya cepat menjauhkan tangannya tadi pada rambut Luhan. Berbalik badan canggung membiarkan Luhan kini sedang menerima telepon dari seseorang.

Berkisar lima menit berbicara pada seseorang diteleponnya, Luhan menyudahi dengan memasukan ponselnya itu kedalam saku hoodienya. Ia beranjak bangun dari duduknya, gerak canggung menghadap pada Boran yang masih membelakangi.

"em, Boran..." ia panggil pria itu.

"y-yah?" Boran segera menoleh padanya.

"aku...ada perlu dan akan pergi sekarang, jadi..."

"hm, gwaenchana Luhan" mengerti apa maksud Luhan berkata, Boran hanya tersenyum tipis.

"kalau begitu, sampai jumpa Boran..." Luhan berpamit.

"ne, sampai jumpa."

Tanpa ekspresi Boran terdiam menyaksikan kepergian Luhan. Pergi meninggalkannya kini sendiri berdiri disana tanpa kata apa pun. Bahkan saat Luhan sudah benar tak lagi bisa ia tangkap bayangannya, barulah Boran bersuara kecil seperti berbisik entah kepada siapa. Kata yang mungkin menjadi pengantar dari perasaannya saat ini.

"sayangnya, aku sudah terlanjur menyukaimu...Luhan."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **To be continue**_...

late egen, mianhae guys T.T

Karena emang pas update chap lalu saya memiliki alasan tertentu jadi bisa late lagi hehee...

3 chap untuk season ke2, how? Makin gaje yah ceritanya (-3-) dan bagi yg nanya ada org ketiga dihubungan hunhan? Noh, udah taukan diatas gimna dan siapa orangnya :D

Semoga chap kali ini bisa sedikit menjawab atas pertanyaan kalian dichap lalu :')

Big Thanks :

 **Hyesung26/ hellenFaringga/ July cutie/ livia/ RusAngin/ 7hanami/ All Guest/ Seluh06/ HyoNeol. Ahn/ Jung Hye Ri/ Monohybrid/ aulia MRQ/ Eun810/ Luhanzone/ Elisye Het/ Mint. Berry1220/ luhan204/ Feyaliaz307/ Zrcbhh/ FaraFi.**

Untuk nama" diatas, makasih udah setiap untuk review yah :') walau saya lagi-lagi gk bisa buat balesnya, mian.

Btw, chap kali ini saya rasa jadi makin dikit yg review :') yah, wlau sebenarnya saya gk pernah mempermasalahkan hal semacam itu. Asalkan ada yg mau baca dan saya bakal tetap lanjut itu udah Alhamdulillah banget yah hehehee...

Saya gk perduli banget sama namanya siders mah, yg penting sadar diri aja :')

Yosh! Kalau begitu see ya, next chap guys makasih ^^

 **Kaltim/24/05/17**


	24. Chapter 24 : chapter 04 season 02

Luhan terbangun cukup telat pagi ini dari biasanya. Membuka kedua manik beningnya perlahan, saat itu ia meraba sisi disebelahnya dimana sudah tak ada siapa pun disana. Bisa ia pastikan kali ini pria lainnya telah lebih dulu mendahuluinya sepagi ini.

Tepat itu sosok pria berpakaian rapi membuka pintu kamar, masuk menjadi pusat perhatiannya kali ini. Sehun yang memang telah rapi berpakaian ala kantoran, berjalan santai menuju meja kecil yang tak jauh dari jangkauan Luhan dari ranjang mereka. Membangunkan tubuh dari sana sampai terduduk dan kedua kakinya ia tekuk untuk dipeluk kedepan.

"Selamat pagi sayang..." ucapan yang terdengar begitu manis dipagi hari ini.

"Hm pagi...apa ada kelas pagi?" Balasan sapa dan menanyakan hal yang menjadi tujuannya dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Sebenarnya yah? Ah tidak! Siang nanti tepatnya, tapi Kris hyung memintaku untuk kekantornya sekarang."

"Lalu kuliahnya?"

Sehun berpaling dari bayangan wajahnya dicermin depan, paling kesamping dan menemukan raut lucu khas bangun tidur dari sosok kecil diranjang. Ia mengulas senyum amat tipis menjawab sebelum kembali kedepan hanya sekedar merapikan tataan suraian hitamnya.

"Dia sudah meminta izin pada dosenku, jika aku harus absen seharian ini?"

Kepala kecil itu berangguk paham lucu menimbulkan gerak surai coklat pelan disana. Lalu suara dengungan karena masih mengantuk menyahuti. Luhan buru menyibak selimutnya dan turun ranjang untuk ke kamar mandi mencuci muka.

"Sayang, kau pergi sendiri tidak apa bukan?" Nada berteriak karena Sehun tau Luhan telah berada dikedapnya kamar mandi mereka.

Ia beranjak meraih jas hitam yang agak lama ia setrika lebih dulu tadi, tepat ia gantung digantungan khusus pakaiannya. Ingin memakainya tapi berjeda sesaat mendapat jawaban pasti dari yang berada di kamar mandi tadi.

"Gwaenchana, aku bisa naik dengan bus kok."

"Anya, apa perlu menghubungi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol untuk menjemputmu hm?"

Cukup lama tak ada jawaban apa pun sampai Sehun telah lengkap dengan pakaian kantornya. Baru akan mendatangi Luhan di kamar mandi, suara langkah lalu terdengar dan sosok yang lebih kecil muncul dengan wajah basahnya. Pria itu sedikit memajukan bibir bawahnya untuk berekspresi cemberut.

"Jangan merepotkan orang lain hanya karena aku!" Nada tak suka memang terdengar, maka itu Sehun bisa berhela nafas pelan.

Meraih handuk kecil yang bisa ia jangkau, setelahnya menarik satu lengan Luhan agar mereka mendekat. Ia elap lembut guna mengeringkan wajah basah yang kecil dengan handuk itu.

"Baiklah, kali ini saja."

"Kau berkata seperti aku adalah anak kecil-yang-sangat-perlu-diawasi?"

Penekanan yang sengaja dilakukan agar Sehun sadar pria itu memang telah memperlakukan sang tunangan begitu berlebihannya. Sementara yang katai cukup tersenyum tipis melihat wajah-sedikit murung pria kecilnya itu.

"Kau memang perlu diawasi, karena kau adalah anak rusa- _ku_."

Anggapan yang buruk bagi Luhan walau sudah biasa ia mendengar kata 'rusa' untuk menggambarkan dirinya seperti apa dari prianya itu, tapi tetap saja kali ini Luhan merasa risih dengarnya. Apa lagi dengan tambahan kata 'anak' disana. Benar-benar menjelaskan jika dirinya tak berjauh beda dengan anak kecil sungguhan. Bahkan perlu memang diawasi setiap waktunya. Maka ia berdecak cukup kentara sebagai perasaannya.

Sehun masih mempertahankan senyum tipis, lama bergerak mengusap wajah Luhan hingga kering. Ia berhenti tepat matanya melirik kilas jam yang tak jauh dari pandangannya. Mulai siang dan ia tak boleh lupa dengan tujuannya pagi ini.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang. Dan kau lekas sarapan karena aku sudah menyiapkannya hm" katanya memberitahu.

"Kau?"

"Tentu sudah, kali ini aku sudah pastikan tidak akan kelaparan lagi seperti hari itu?"

Sempat kesal tapi tetap saja Luhan tidak akan pernah menghilangkan rasa luluhnya dari pria cintanya ini. Ia maka tertawa kecil begitu mendengar entah itu kata candaan atau bukan dari Sehun barusan.

"Baiklah, hati-hati dijalan ne!"

"Pastinya sayang, aku pergi yah..."

Salam pisah untuk sementara waktu dan keduanya berjalan keluar kamar, menuju langsung arah pintu utama apartement mereka. Disana keduanya cukup lama saling memandang sebelum akan disibukan dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

Sehun lebih dulu memulai lama diam ia mendekat, dan membawa Luhan selalu ke dalam ciuman manis. Untuk berbagi bersama dan berakhir dengan senyuman malu-malu dikeduanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bus kedua Luhan baru pergi menaikinya untuk menuju letak tempat kuliah. Sesampai ia kebetulan bertemu dengan Kyungsoo yang juga sama sepertinya. Ia hampiri salah satu sahabatnya itu dengan senyuman manis, bersapa ramah sama seperti biasanya.

"Kau datang sendiri?"

"Yah, begitu..."

"Sehun?"

Belum menjawab Luhan lebih dulu memberi senyuman tipis diwajah serinya. Masih melangkah bersama sampai tak sadar mereka telah memasuki gedung universitas keduanya.

"Tidak ada kelas yah?" Belum juga menjawab sampai Kyungsoo kembali memberinya pertanyaan lain.

"Anya, hanya saja hari ini ia harus absen kelas."

"Waeyo?"

Ia berpaling sekedar membalas tatapan sahabatnya yang menunggu, sekali lagi tersenyum dan kembali menatap depan. "Hyungnya meminta untuk ikut rapat di perusahaan mereka, jadi hari ini Sehun akan belajar disana."

Barulah Kyungsoo mengangguk paham, ikut menatap arah depan ketika kedua kaki mereka mulai menaiki tangga lantai dua satu persatu.

"Pagi ini kelas apa?" Kini Luhan yang bertanya.

"Ekonomi, dan kau sendiri?"

"Kimia, dan sepertinya kita berpisah disini kyung."

"Hm."

"Sampai jumpa di kantin."

Cukup anggukan setuju dari Kyungsoo, Luhan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kelas kimia. Tanpa Kyungsoo yang memang sudah lebih dulu sampai pada kelasnya pagi ini. Karena seorang diri dikoridor gedung kuliah Luhan akan sesekali balik membalas sapaan beberapa mahasiswa lain yang ia lewati.

Arah depan adalah kelas yang dituju Luhan walau sebenarnya Kelas dimulai setengah jam lagi, namun memang disengajakan Luhan ingin lebih dulu sampai disana. Bisa saja di kelas ia akan sedikit meluangkan waktu untuk membaca, selagi menunggu kelas akan dimulai. Sudah semakin dekat tempat tujuan Luhan berjalan santai tanpa menyadari tepat dari arah berlawanan, sosok Boran yang juga tampak baru datang ditambah beberapa wanita mengikutinya.

Berjalan mendekat sampai pria asli china itu yang tadinya agak kerepotan gegara wanita-wanita itu, teralihkan tak sengaja. Ia melihat pria lain yang ia sangat kenal, maka saat itu kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat keatas.

"Em, maaf semuanya aku ada urusan sebentar. Jadi sampai jumpa..." pamit Boran lekas kepada para wanita itu.

Mau tak mau wanita-wanita tersebut terpaksa meninggalkan Boran sendiri, yang mana pria itu juga sudah berjalan cepat tepat menghampiri pria kecil yang tengah berjalan seorang diri didepan sana. Boran benar merasa bersemangat saat ini apa lagi pagi ini akan bertemu dengan sosok kecil yang mulai menghantui pikirannya. Dengan senyuman tampan ia sudah menghampiri beradanya Luhan.

"Luhan..." panggil ramah langsung saja berhasil mengalihkan perhatian pria kecil itu.

Luhan yang berhenti melangkah agak tersentak begitu menemukan sosok Boran sedang menghadangnya dari depan.

"Uh? Boran..."

"Hm, hai...apa kau baru datang?" Pria itu memberinya pertanyaan sederhana sebagai basa-basi saja.

"Ah, ne baru saja, kau juga?"

"Yah begitulah, dan kebetulan bertemu denganmu?"

Luhan ikut tertawa kecil saat Boran berkata dan tertawa canda lebih dulu. Tawa kecilnya yang tampak begitu penuh seri dan ceria. Sampai Boran tidak bisa untuk tidak berkata memuji dalam hati kepada sosok pria manis ini.

Setelah itu tak ada lagi yang ingin berkata, keduanya bungkam sesaat dalam tatapan berbeda satu sama lain. Karena cukup lama bertatapan mata Luhan mulai berasa sedikit tak nyaman, maka ia-lah lebih dulu memutuskan kontak mata mereka. Memilih menekuk sedikit wajah untuk bersembunyi.

Sampai suara deheman dari Boran ia menggeratkan genggaman tangan disalah satu tali tas ranselnya itu. Agak canggung mendadak dan Boran memutar otak agar suasana mereka terjadi lebih tenang juga santai. Bukan apa ia hanya jadi sedikit gugup memandang lekat wajah manis itu.

"Kau ada kelas apa pagi ini?" Ia bertanya lagi agar tidak lebih larut dalam rasa kegugupannya.

"Kimia, walau masih terlalu cepat jika aku berada di kelas sekarang."

"Oh, kebetulan aku juga masih agak lama untuk masuk kelas, dan rencananya akan ke kantin untuk sarapan."

"Apa kau sudah sarapan?"

Luhan mengangkat jua akhirnya wajahnya itu, sekedar kembali membalas tatapan lembut pria didepan ini. Dengan raut wajah sedikit berkerut lucu ia membalasi pertanyaan pria itu lagi. "Sebenarnya sudah."

"Oh begitu yah? Tapi kau tidak masalahkan jika aku memintamu untuk menemaniku?"

"Menemani?"

"Yah, aku tidak sempat sarapan dari rumah dan baru ingin pergi ke kantin, jadi maukan?"

Bukan masalah sebenarnya jika Luhan menerima saja ajakan pria itu padanya, lagi pula memang masih cukup lama kelasnya akan dimulai. Mungkin tak buruk pergi ke kantin sekarang walau hanya akan menemani Boran sarapan pagi disana. Jadi tak ada alasan bagi Luhan untuk tidak menerima ajakan pria itu. Cukup mengangguk terima dan senyuman tipis ia bertanda menerima.

Boran yang mengerti seperti baru mendapatkan satu lampu hijau dari Luhan, lantas tak tanggung senyum senangnya ia keluarkan.

"Kajja, kita pergi sekarang!"

"Hm."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun mengutuk semua berkas-berkas beserta lengkap buku semacam panduan yang tampak mengejeknya ini. Bahkan kursi hitam keras yang menjadi tempat duduknya seakan ikut berpartisipasi dalam membuatnya muak secara bersamaan. Atau jangan lupakan segala ucapan; penjelasan mengenai asal mula dan seluruh tetek-bengek perusahaan besar milik hyungnya ini.

Sejak pagi tadi tubuhnya sudah terasa kaku semua. Bayangkan dimulai pagi sampai waktu jam makan siang akan habis pun Sehun masih bergabung dalam perkumpulan para pria berjas hitam-mahal didepannya. Membicarakan segala hal-hal yang tak lain dan tak bukan tentang perusahaan ini. Dari asal mula, perkembangan, jalan perjuangan, saham, kenaikan-penurunan saham perusahaan dan masih banyak lainnya.

Saat itu Sehun justru setuju jika dirinya lebih baik bergelut pada mata pelajaran kuliah yang tidak ia sukai, yaitu Matematika. Masalah ini jauh lebih memusingkan baginya, walau pun Sehun adalah mahasiswa asal fakultas management. Ini jauh lebih rumit untuk ia segera pelajari semuanya, tanpa terkecuali.

Lebih lagi waktunya tersita percuma tanpa berhasil salah satu apa yang ia pelajari menyangkut diotaknya. Bagaimana tidak justru otaknya hanya dipenuhi oleh satu nama saja.

 _Luhan, Luhan dan Luhan_.

Ia mengerang keras mengingat beberapa jam terlewati tanpa ia tau kabar dari tunangan tercintanya itu. _Sial_! Sudahkah Luhan selesai dalam jam kuliahnya? Sudahkah Luhan makan siang? Sudahkah dan sudahkah lainnya terus dipertanyakan dalam otak Sehun. Tanpa tau erangannya menjadi pusat perhatian dari sosok hyungnya itu.

 _ **Puk**_!

Gulungan kertas tipis mendarat dan menghantam pasti belakang kepalanya, walau tak sesakit kelihatannya tapi Sehun mengumpat samar. Lalu ia berdelik tak kalah tajam dari tatapan Kris disebelahnya.

"Aku tau otak kecilmu belum bisa menerima semua pelajaran ini, tapi setidaknya simaklah dengan lebih baik!" Ujaran Kris hanya akan dibalas dengusan dari yang lebih muda.

"Lalu ini mau sampai kapan heoh?"

Kris ikutan samar mengumpat sangat kecil, agar para bawahannya tak ikut mendengar. Lagi pula ini masih didepan umum bukan? Kris hanya tak ingin dirinya nanti dipandang tak baik dari para bawahan juga rekan kerjanya, apa lagi hanya karena mendengar umpatan tak pantasnya untuk adik tersayangnya ini.

"Bersabarlah, kau memang harus belajar banyak mulai sekarang. Dan juga simpan dulu segala rasa rindumu itu untuk kekasihmu itu!"

Maka Sehun meremas frustasi rambutnya sampai setengah berantakan, bahkan kacamatanya pun sudah merosot tak karuan dari batang hidung mancungnya. Disuruh bersabar pun percuma, karena yang ada Sehun akan semakin tak sabaran menanti usainya semua kegiatan memusingkan ini.

Persetan dengan apa yang ada dan Sehun dalam hati berjanji akan mengganti semua waktu terbuangnya saat ini dengan menemui segera sang kekasih. Usai ini sudah, maka ia akan melampiaskan semuanya kepada Luhan.

 _Damn! Aku rindu padanya sial!_

Hingga akhirnya Sehun menyerah tanpa hentinya mengumpat sekasar-kasarnya dalam hati sepanjang berjalannya waktu saat ini.

.

Ketika waktunya telah usai tepat sejam berlalu-bagi Sehun itu sungguhlah amat lama, tiba pula. Pembicaraan mereka berhenti diujung dan seluruh pengikut serta dalam perkumpulan mereka mulai meninggalkan tempat terjadinya. Sampai menyisakan beberapa lainnya, lalu berakhir menjadi Sehun dan hanya Kris tersisa disana.

Saat itu Sehun membanting punggung kakunya keras pada sandaran kursi. Mendongak kepala keatas hanya sekedar melepaskan rasa pusing dikepalanya itu. Satu tangan cepat melonggarkan dasi hitam yang sejak tadi sudah mencekik nakal leher putihnya. Barulah Sehun mendesah amat legah.

Kris bergeleng kepala disebelahnya sambil ikut bersandar santai. Pria dewasa itu lebih dulu mengambil suara.

"Ck, ini baru awalan Sehun-ah dan kau sudah begitu menderitanya?" Entah itu ungkapan atau sekedar ejekan, Sehun masa bodoh mendengarnya.

"Aku sudah bilang bukan, kau tidak akan mungkin terus menjadi pemain basket. Apa lagi saat sudah menikahi Luhan, kau pasti akan berujung menempati kursi disini!"

Sehun berdecih keras mencoba acuh dengan mata ia pejamkan. Tangannya kini berlabu pada pelipisnya untuk ia pijit sesaat.

"Dan baru hari ini kau sudah tampak tersiksa heoh? Tsk, jangan terlalu manja arra!"

"Hyung sungguh menyebalkan, jadi diam saja!" Ia balas ketus karena sudah jengkel atas segala ucapan pria lebih tua itu.

Sayangnya Kris tertawa setelah itu, mengejek sengaja walau itu hanya untuk candaan semata. Ia juga tentu saja tau bagaimana menjadi posisi Sehun sekarang ini, karena ia pun pernah berada diposisi tersebut. Belajar penuh untuk menjadi seorang pemula dan itu sungguh sulit dilakukan. Apa lagi dulunya Kris hanya belajar seorang diri tanpa ada bimbingan, mengingat kedua orang tua mereka telah tiada sejak lama sekali. Tidak seperti Sehun saat ini ada dirinya yang bisa membantu adiknya itu berkembang.

"Kenapa tidak saat aku lulus kuliah saja belajarnya? Dan bukannya aku bisa langsung menjadi penggantimu disini hyung?"

"Tidak, kau harus belajar mulai dari sekarang Sehun. Itu lebih baik agar kau sudah sangat siap untuk menggantikan posisiku!" Kris dengan gelengan kepala tak setuju atas pertanyaan sang adik.

"Tapi aku juga punya kegiatan kuliahku hyung dan itu akan sangat membebaniku!" Sehun seakan tak ingin kalah, ia hanya masih belum bisa terima jika waktunya secepat ini.

"Hyung tau itu, lagi pula hanya saat kau tak punya kegiatan kuliah saja, tapi jika kau sibuk aku tidak akan memaksamu."

"Hahh! Terserah hyung saja."

Tawa geli juga kembali menggelengkan kepala saat mendapatkan reaksi pasrah dari adiknya itu, lalu Kris bangun dari duduknya menyempatkan satu tepukan pelan dipundak Sehun. Sebelum akhirnya pria dewasa itu meninggalkan ruang rapat mereka. Meninggalkan Sehun sendiri dalam keheningan. Dan kembali mendesahkan rasa kelelahannya disana.

"Hhh...aku ingin bertemu dengan rusa- _ku_..." lirihnya seorang diri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku rasa dia pasti saat ini tengah kepusingan menghadapi segala urusan perusahaan hyungnya itu."

"Yah, lalu mengumpat keras karena semakin pusing?"

"Ahahaa...jadi ingin sekali melihat wajah frustasinya itu."

"Kalian ini jahat sekali yah, sebagai sahabatnya kalian harusnya menyemangati Sehun bukan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk setuju atas ucapan Baekhyun mengenai bagaimana sialnya kedua sahabat Sehun tengah mengejek sahabatnya sendiri. seburuk-buruknya Baekhyun yang dulu sempat membenci pria datar itu, tapi Baekhyun tidak pernah sampai mengejek atau menertawakan kekasih sahabatnya itu diatas penderitaan. Tidak seperti dua pria tinggi ini yang jelas-jelas malah tega untuk mengejek.

"Itu benar, bagaimana pun juga Sehun dalam masa kesusahan sekarang. Tapi kalian justru tampak senang? Jahat sekali!"

"Sayang, kami hanya bercanda kok. Lagi pula akan sangat lucu sekali jika bisa melihat wajah frustasi pria itu hehee..." Kai memberi alasan lalu kembali tertawa, sampai Kyungsoo menahan diri untuk tidak menonjok wajah tegik kekasihnya itu.

"Kalian berlebihan sungguh, dan Lu kau tidak ingin memberi pembelaan...?" Baekhyun menyahuti tak suka.

Luhan menggeleng kepala juga tertawa geli mendengar segala ocehan para sahabatnya itu. Walau saat ini kekasihnya-lah yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan mereka, atau bahkan sudah jadi ejekan untuk kedua pria tinggi itu. Luhan tetap mendengarkan saja sambil tersenyum manis. Tanpa berniat ikutan dan sekedar melayangkan protesan akibat Sehun terus diejek. Baginya mereka memang hanya untuk bercanda bukan sungguhan, jadi tak perlu sampai marah.

"Oh, lihat! Luhan saja bersikap tenang, jadi kenapa kalian yang justru tak suka si datar itu kami ejek?" Chanyeol kehebohan begitu melihat reaksi biasa dari Luhan.

Dan kedua pria kecil lainnya seketika diam ditempat, bukan kalah atau apa tapi keduanya sudah malas melawani kekasih mereka. Baekhyun sendiri sudah membuang muka dari Chanyeol disebelahnya. Dan Kyungsoo justru meraih buku apa saja untuk ia baca sembarangan. Lalu tawa kemenangan terdengar dari kedua pria tinggi diantara mereka.

"Ck, menyebalkan, Sini bolanya aku mau main!" Baekhyun beralih bangun dari duduknya, berseru agak ketus meminta bola basket dari tangan sang kekasih.

Kemudian ia berjalan dan menempatkan diri ditengah lapangan luar ditempat kuliah mereka. Melakukan pantulan-pantulan bola tersebut pada lantai lapangan. Saat ini mereka memang berada di lapangan basket luar, sekedar berkumpul untuk meluangkan waktu istirahat usai kelas mereka. Tadinya hanya Kai dan Chanyeol yang sibuk bermain basket, begitu lelah keduanya berhenti.

Dan tadi membicarakan sahabat mereka yang satunya, Sehun yang tidak ada diantara mereka karena ada urusan lain.

"Sayang, bolanya jangan dipegang ditelapak tangan, cukup dijari saja!" Suara Chanyeol memberitahukan karena melihat sang kekasih melakukan kesalahan dalam mendriblle bolanya.

"Iya, iya aku tau. Dasar cerewet!" Dan Baekhyun masih pada masa kesalnya.

"Dia marah padamu _man_ , hahahaa..."

Selanjutnya delikan tajam Chanyeol berikan kepada Kai yang kini malah mengejek dirinya. Tapi pria tan itu malah semakin tertawa tak jelas sampai Kyungsoo dalam hati mengumpat jika pria itu bukanlah kekasihnya.

Luhan sendiri kembali menggelengkan kepala mereka semua sungguh membuatnya terhibur saat ini. Ia tertawa kecil membiarkan ke-empat pria lainnya sibuk begitu rusuh hanya untuk hal-hal sepeleh. Mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang begitu lucu dan menyenangkan untuknya. Lama menertawai mereka semua Luhan beralih pandang kearah lain. Menghentikan tawanya sebelum tak sengaja kedua matanya bertubrukan dengan sepasang mata lain.

Ia berkedip beberapa kali dan menemukan senyuman tipis dari sosok depan sana untuknya. Belum bereaksi selain memandang diam sosok itu, tapi saat tau siapa orangnya barulah Luhan ikutan membalas senyum dari sosok itu. Senyuman ramah yang selama ini memang ia berikan kepada siapa pun. Tanpa memutuskan tatapan mereka.

Cukup lama sebelum akhirnya Boran-sosok itu lebih dulu memutuskannya, pria itu berpaling lembut dan berjalan menjauh dari depan lapangan. Luhan masih bertahan menatapi kepergian pria tersebut yang pikirnya hanya kebetulan lewat saja. Lalu menekuk wajah diam ke bawah sampai pikirannya kini tertuju pada sosok lain yang sejak tadi ia rindukan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rasa kejut pertama kali memasuki ruang vocal Luhan rasakan tepat begitu kedua matanya menemukan lebih dulu sosok lain berada di ruangan tersebut. Pria tampan tengah duduk dilantai ruangan sambil memainkan ponsel ditangannya. Ketika pria itu bertoleh Luhan mendapatkan senyuman senang hingga ia hanya bisa berkedip mata beberapa kali.

Sebelum melangkah semakin masuk sekedar menghampiri siapa pria itu. Diikuti pula gerak beranjak dari si pria, bangun dari duduknya untuk berdiri hadapan dengan pria kecil lainnya.

"Boran, kau..."

"Haha...aku pikir kau akan datang kemari dan bernyanyi lagi, jadi aku disini?" Pria itu sempat berkerut alis sebelah dan kembali mengumbar senyum tampan.

Detik lalu hanya diam memandang, sampai detik berikutnya Luhan ikut mengeluarkan sebatas senyum kecil. Mengangguk kepala mengerti apa alasan pria itu lebih dulu mendatangi salah satu tempat pelariannya saat tak ada kelas lagi.

"Aku memang akan melakukannya" ia berujar kecil sambil mengambil tempat berjalan pelan untuk mengelilingi luas ruang mereka tempati.

"Apa tidak ada kelas lagi?"

"Hm, untuk saat ini dan kau?"

"Baru saja usai, makanya aku kemari juga tidak tau harus pergi kemana."

Luhan tertawa kecil mendengar alasan Boran barusan, pikirnya dan ia bisa menebak ada kemungkinan pria ini belum begitu tau keseluruhan ruang-ruang di gedung universitas mereka. Jadinya pria itu hanya bisa pergi dan berada ditempat-tempat yang cukup diketahuinya. Mengingat Boran benar masih mahasiswa baru yang datang baru beberapa hari lalu.

"Mungkin aku bisa menjadi _guide_ sementara untukmu?" Ia asal sekedar bercanda dengan idenya itu.

Dapat tawa juga dari pria itu setelah mendengar usulannya. Boran yang mungkin bisa menganggapnya sungguhan, sampai pria itu terus berjalan sesuai dengan jalur yang Luhan lakukan disana.

"Ide yang tidak buruk, jika kau tidak keberatan?"

Dan mereka berhenti bersama dalam melangkah, Luhan bahkan lupa sudah bagian mana saja yang ia jalani dari berkelilingnya di ruangan vocal ini. Ia berbalik menghadap Boran saat pria itu memang sejak tadi mengikutinya dari belakang. Kembali berhadapan untuk saling menatap berbeda. Diam sesaat sebelum Boran bergerak lebih dulu maju selangkah dan mendekatkan diri lebih pada sosok kecil didepannya.

"Bawa aku Luhan ketempat dimana aku tidak tau tempatnya! Aku yakin kau tidak akan menolaknya bukan?" Pria itu berujar lebih dulu, sedetik kemudian menunggu keputusan dari yang ia pinta.

Luhan tidak tau mengapa tatapan pria dihadapannya ini begitu terasa berbeda. Tatapan lembut yang bahkan Luhan-bukannya ingin menyamakannya, akan tetap tatapan itu benar terasa sama dengan tatapan yang selalu Sehun berikan untuknya. Lembut terkesan menuntun agar bisa membuatnya mau menerima apa yang diinginkan pria itu darinya.

Dan setiap menerima tatapan seperti itu Luhan selalu akan meluluhkan hati, menerima apa pun selagi itu membuatnya nyaman.

Dan pria bernama Boran ini, pria yang baru ia kenali beberapa hari lalu hebatnya bisa mengeluarkan tatapan yang sama. Tatapan milik Sehun untuk menenangkan dirinya. Luhan mulai mempertanyakan akan dirinya sendiri, mengapa ia bisa larut dengan tatapan orang lain miliki dan bukan hanya dari sosok Sehun seorang. Sampai akhirnya ia bergumam kecil untuk menerima.

 _Ada apa dengan dirinya?_

"Kalau begitu, hari ini kau adalah _Guide-ku..."_

Maka kata itu selanjutnya terdengar diikuti satu tangan lebih besar meraih tangan Luhan. Digenggam lebih kuat seakan tidak ingin terlepas, seterusnya Luhan bisa terdiam menatapi tangan mereka bersatu dalam diam, walau dirinya sudah ditarik oleh Boran untuk menjauhi ruang vocal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Pakailah!"

"Uh?"

Boran mengulum senyum hanya mendapatkan raut wajah bengong lucu dari pria kecil ini. Ia hanya tengah menyodorkan sebuah helm putih kepada Luhan, tapi pria itu tampaknya belum mengerti apa maksudnya.

Setelah lama mereka menghabiskan waktu untuk berkeliling dimana Luhan menjadi _Guide_ dadakan untuknya. Sebagai ganti atau balas budi Boran berniat untuk mengajak pria itu pulang bersama, tidak ia ingin mengantar Luhan pulang sebenarnya karena kebetulan keduanya tidak lagi memiliki jadwal kelas.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang!"

"Ah, tidak perlu repot-repot Boran. Aku bisa-..."

"Tidak, aku akan mengantarmu dan anggap saja ini sebagai tanda terima kasihku karena kau sudah menjadi _Guide-ku?"_

Luhan segera merapatkan kedua belah bibirnya akibat ucapan Boran memotongnya tadi. Melihat bagaimana seriusnya pria itu mengatakan akan mengantarnya pulang. Bukan tak suka hanya saja Luhan merasa tak perlu Boran mau serepot ini untuk mengantarnya pulang, walau hanya sebagai tanda terima kasih. Lagi pula ia melakukannya hanya karena keinginannya sendiri, menemani pria itu berkeliling agar mengenal seluruh lokasi gedung universitas mereka.

"Tapi Boran, aku..."

"Kau tidak suka aku antar yah?"

"A-aniyo, bukan seperti itu maksudku, aku hanya...em kau tak perlu sampai mengantarku kok" setelah itu Luhan menunduk wajah sambil mengusap tengkukannya.

Boran pun berhela nafas jelas mendapatkan tolakan walau Luhan tak secara langsung mengatakannya. Tapi ia hanya ingin benar mengantar pria kecil ini pulang, dan mungkin ia juga ingin tau dimana-kah Luhan tinggal saat ini? Hanya sekedar itu saja. Karena tolakan ia dapat bukan berarti ia akan menyerah, bahkan harus sampai memaksa jika perlu.

"Tidak apa, sungguh Luhan biarkan kali ini aku mengantarmu yah?!"

Luhan kembali bungkam memikirkan tawaran Boran masih padanya. Meskipun hanya ajakan pulang dan pria itu mengantarnya, tapi Luhan merasa ragu untuk menerimanya. Ia hanya cemas jika Boran mengantarnya dan Sehun bisa saja melihat hal itu karena kekasihnya mungkin sudah pulang lebih dulu. Jika terjadi bisa dipastikan tunangannya itu akan marah padanya, mengingat pria pucat itu begitu posesifnya.

Tapi sekali lagi pria tengah menawarkan diri ini begitu tampak ingin melakukannya. Dan Luhan merasa akan kembali luluh jika terus seperti ini.

Cukup lama membiarkan Luhan berpikir, Boran hendak bergerak sendiri dengan berjalan berdiri didepan pria kecil itu, lalu tanpa ragu memasangkan helm putih tepat dikepala Luhan dengan lembut. Memasangkannya sengaja agar Luhan tak dapat lagi melontarkan kata hanya untuk menolak tawarannya.

"Selesai, ayo kita jalan sekarang!" Kata itu menghentakan Luhan yang sejak tadi diam saja, dan mendapati sebuah helm telah terpasang pas dikepalanya.

Melihat Boran yang lebih dulu menaiki motor sport hitamnya disana. Dengan sedikit terpaksa pun akhirnya Luhan menurut. Ikut menempatkan dirinya tepat dibelakang Boran, sampai selanjutnya mereka pergi melaju keluar dari kawasan universitas mereka.

Disepanjang perjalanan tak ada suara lain menemani mereka, hanya suara deruh motor juga suara sekitar yang dilewati. Boran akan sesekali melirik pantulan Luhan dari kaca spion depan motornya. Luhan yang terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan, ia tatapi pria manis itu dengan sekali senyuman.

Sementara yang diperhatikan cukup sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Luhan yang diam memandang tak menentu pada arah sebelah. Tanpa tau ia tengah diperhatikan, ia hanya tengah memikirkan kekasihnya disana. Bahkan ketika saat Boran terpaksa melambatkan laju motornya hanya untuk bertanya dimanakah alamat tinggal Luhan berada. Barulah pria kecil itu berpaling dan mengatakan alamatnya dengan benar.

Beberapa menit pun akhirnya mereka sampai pada tujuan, dimana sebuah gedung bertingkat terlihat didepan mata keduanya sebagai alamat yang dituju. Luhan lekas turun dari motor sambil melepaskan helm ia gunakan. Diikuti Boran pula setelah itu. Pria itu memandang luas gedung didepan sana sebelum menerima helm miliknya dari Luhan.

"Jadi, kau tinggal di apartement ini?"

"Yah, em terima kasih sudah mengantarku Boran..." Luhan berkata kecil.

Mengundang senyuman senang dari Boran, lalu tangannya berlabu dikepala Luhan untuk mengusapnya lembut. "Hm, sama-sama..." balasnya tanpa henti mengusap kepala pria kecil itu.

Sampai Luhan mulai merasa sedikit tak enak pasalnya Boran terus bersikap begitu lembut padanya. Ingin menghentikan pria itu tapi dirinya justru diam dan tak kunjung menyingkirkannya. Entahlah Luhan merasa ini terlalu nyaman untuk dihentikan. Kemudian barulah akhirnya Boran menghentikannya sendiri, menjauhkan tangannya dari sana dan Luhan memandangnya malu-malu.

"Aku akan pergi sekarang, terima kasih lagi untuk hari ini Luhan..."

"Ne, aku...juga..." sejenak saling melemparkan senyuman.

Boran pun bergerak menaiki motornya kembali, sesekali melihat kearah Luhan sambil memakai helmnya sendiri. Berucap pamit sebelum benar pergi dari sana.

"Sampai jumpa besok Luhan..."

Dibalas gumaman dari Luhan dan ia pun benar pergi melajukan motornya. Meninggalkan Luhan seorang diri didepan gedung apartementnya. Kebetulan itu pula tak lama kepergian Boran, sebuaj mobil datang dari arah berlawanan. Luhan memperhatikannya dan dalam hati begitu mengenali mobil siapa yang telah datang menuju apartementnya. Saat itu pula Luhan berjalan cepat mengikuti mobil tersebut dari belakang. Sampai memasuki area parkiran mobil.

Disana ia telah menemukan pria lain masih lengkap dengan stelan jasnya. Keluar dari mobil tadi dan cepat menghampirinya. Sehun dengan tampannya datang tanpa merubah raut wajah datarnya itu. Berhenti tepat dimana Luhan berhenti lebih dulu.

"Kau baru pulang juga?" Pria itu lebih dulu bertanya.

"Y-yah..." dalam hati Luhan mulai gugup.

"Oh..." balasan singkat sekali tanpa berkata apa pun lagi Sehun berbalik lebih dulu berjalan didepan.

Maka saat itu Luhan merasa dihantui rasa takut juga cemasnya. Takut jika pada akhirnya Sehun benar marah padanya dan itu memang hal yang sejak tadi ia begitu takuti terjadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Pip**_

 _ **Cklek**_

Pintu terbuka Sehun masih lebih dulu memasuki apartement mereka, dibelakang Luhan menyusul takut-takut. Bahkan pada saat Sehun melemparkan tubuh lelahnya ke sofa ruang tengah Luhan setia berdiri menunggu tak jauh. Memandang sosok yang kelelahan di sofa tersebut tanpa kata apa pun.

Lama hening berlangsung dan Sehun akhirnya membuka mata dimana sebelum itu ia memang sempat memejamkannya. Ia buka lalu tertuju pada sosok lain didepan sana, masih dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Emm...a-aku akan bu-buat teh untukmu Hun-ah..." Luhan gugup alih untuk beranjak membuatkan sesuatu di dapur.

Tapi sebelum itu terjadi baru beberapa langkah, suara tegas Sehun terdengar menghentikannya.

"Luhan, kemari!" Pinta pria itu.

Saat itu Luhan meneguk berat salivanya, bergerak perlahan membalikan badan dan berjalan kembali menghampiri Sehun berada. Disana pria pucat itu sudah berubah posisi jadi duduk angkuh. Menatapinya sungguh tajam tak biasa.

"Lepas tasmu itu dan duduk disini!"

Perintah mutlak yang begitu menuntun mau tak mau Luhan kembali menurut. Melepaskan tas ranselnya dari punggung, lalu jalan takut-takut untuk menempatkan dirinya di sofa tepat disebelah sang tunangan. Ia menekuk wajah setelah itu diam tanpa suara sekali lagi. Pria yang lebih menatapi begitu intens. Setelah itu Sehun bergerak lumayan cepat mendekati sosok yang kecil. Bahkan dengan tubuh condong dan wajah maju mendekat sampai dibuat Luhan terkesiap kejut.

"Se-Sehun, mau apa?" Luhan mengambil gerak mundur untuk mengambil jarak.

"Menurutmu hm?" Dan Sehun tampak ingin melakukan sesuatu yang membahayakan baginya.

Luhan terus mundur begitu juga semakin dekatnya Sehun ingin mendesak. Tepat berujung dipegangan sofa Luhan terpaksa terhenti karena tak dapat lagi mundur kebelakang. Sampai tubuh Sehun sudah menempelinya, menghimpitnya disana agar tak bisa bergerak lebih. Karena itu terpasang seringaian diwajah tampan pria itu seperti mendapatkan keberhasilan atas rencananya.

Sehun sengaja membawa satu tangan ke depan untuk membelai pipi rona kekasihnya. Dibelainya penuh kelembutan seakan jika ia lebih menekannya, maka pipi itu akan hancur seketika.

"Sayang, kenapa kau tampak ketakutan seperti itu hm?" Tanyanya untuk menggoda.

Mendapati gerak gelisah dari yang kecil, Luhan yang penuh rona dengan mata yang bergerak kesana-kemari gugup agar tak bertemu tatapan dengannya. Sungguh lucu menggemaskan bagi Sehun saat ini. Dan ia yakin tidak lama ia akan lepas kendali karenanya. Tidak bisa bertahan dan langsung menyerang sang kekasih.

"Se-sehun..." cicit Luhan.

"Yah?"

"Ka-kau terlalu dekat!"

Sehun mengulum senyum inginnya ia tertawa kini, tapi tetap untuk ia tahan karena sebenarnya ia hanya ingin berbuat jahil. Yah, mengerjai kekasihnya mungkin itu terdengar cukup menyenangkan? Makanya saat ini Sehun tengah memulai aksinya.

"Memangnya kenapa hm? Aku suka jika dekat denganmu seperti ini" ia semakin menekan tubuhnya agar benar-benar menempel pada tubuh kecil Luhan.

"T-tapi-..."

"Atau kau mulai tak suka jika aku dekat seperti ini padamu hm?"

 _"A-anya, Se-Sehun-mmhhh..."_

Terlalu cepat terjadi dimana Luhan tak lagi bisa berkata-kata tepat saat bibir Sehun menubruk segera kebibirnya. Sebentar saja hanya menempel Sehun bertindak lebih dulu, membuka kecil bibirnya dan menggerakan bibir atasnya untuk meraih bibir bawah Luhan. Dilumat secara dalam dan penuh penekanan agar yang dicium tidak dapat menolaknya.

Lalu kedua tangan Sehun lekas menahan kedua tangan pria kecilnya itu. Menggenggamnya kuat untuk menahan tau-tau jika Luhan berniat untuk mendorongnya nanti. Dengan mata yang masih terbuka Sehun sengaja melakukannya, bahkan saat Luhan juga belum menutup mata. Manik mereka bertemu begitu intimnya sampai Luhan dapat melihat ada bayangan dirinya dikedua manik sang tunangan.

Walau belum juga berniat untuk membalas tapi Luhan memang tidak ingin menolak memang, karena kembali lagi ia tak akan bisa menolak segala ciuman sensual dari pria pucatnya ini.

Diam menerima sambil mengerjapkan beberapa kali matanya, sesekali berkerut alis ketika mendapatkan gigi-gigi Sehun mulai ikutan memakan bibir kecilnya. Digigit atau dijilat dengan lidah pria itu Luhan jadi terbuai karenanya dan terpaksa memejamkan matanya lalu. Saat itu Sehun tersenyum menang dalam ciumannya. Kemudian ikut menutup kedua matanya pula untuk menyusul.

Perlahan dan pasti Luhan mulai membalas setiap gerak Sehun, mengikuti sebisanya walau ia tetap akan selalu kalah bertanding.

Sehun lalu sejenak melepaskan genggamannya tadi ditangan Luhan. Membiarkannya lepas sesaat sebelum ia kembali tahan, namun hanya cukup dengan satu tangannya. Setelah itu ia angkat kedua tangan itu tepat diatas kepala Luhan, sampai terpaksa tubuh kecil Luhan jadi terbaring di sofa dan Sehun menaikinya.

" _Mmhhh_..." Luhan mulai melenguh pelan sedikit gelisah akibat tangannya kembali ditahan diatas kepalanya sendiri.

Walau tak menolak tapi rasanya sedikit tak nyaman baginya. Belum lagi Sehun menambah kecepatan pada gerak ciuman mereka. Jadi lebih terasa kasar dan tergesah-gesah hingga Luhan mulai ketinggalan lalu berakhir kualahan. Dua menit terjadi Sehun melepaskan raupannya mengambil jeda. Saat itu Luhan terengah kasar.

"Kau tau sayang? Sejak tadi aku sudah cukup lama bersabar untuk menunggu..." suara bisik Sehun terdengar begitu dekat.

Luhan memutuskan membuka matanya, menemukan sepasang mata tajam milik sang kekasih yang lebih dulu terbuka. Hanya akan menambah rasa malunya disana, tepat dikedua pipinya memerah indah.

"Menunggu untuk tidak memakanmu, oh itu begitu menyiksa..."

" _Sehunhh_..."

Ia bercicit lagi sebelum terputus karena Sehun kembali menciumnya lebih beringas. Menggigit belahan bibirnya secara bergantian, lalu dilanjut dengan lidah nakal pria itu menerobos masuk paksa kedalam mulutnya. Saat itu Luhan tak bisa perduli pada salivanya yang terjun keluar untuk menghiasi dagunya.

Saat-saat berlalu tangan Sehun yang bebas berniat menggoda salah satu bagian tubuh Luhan. Bergerak pertama jatuh pada jakun milik Luhan. Disana ia sentuh, ia usap gerak sensual. Agak lambat tapi begitu terasa menggoda. Berputar-putar seakan mengajak bermain pada jakun mungil itu, lalu Luhan bergetar merasakannya. Seperti Sehun sengaja melakukannya untuk merangsang hormon ia miliki.

" _Ammngghhh_..." Luhan terlalu terbuai. Ia paksa wajahnya berpaling sampai ciuman mereka terlepas dan bibir Sehun mendarat dipipi ronanya.

"Hahh...hah..." nafasnya jadi berantakan.

Terlepas dari belahan bibir kecil itu kini Sehun beralih pada pipi rona itu. Disana ia kecup sesaat sebelum menggigitnya gemas untuk meninggalkan bekas merah. Disusul jilatan sangat lambat dan Luhan merinding seketika.

"Ss-Se-hunhhh...kenapa kau- _mmhh_..." Luhan bersusah payah.

"Sayang...diam saja hm! Biarkan aku memakanmu saat ini" Sehun berbalas bisik sesekali kembali menjilati kulit kenyal pipi itu hingga basah oleh liurnya.

"T-tapi..."

"Ssstthhh...menurutlah hm!"

Tak bisa berkata Luhan hanya meringis kecil menatap takut-takut pada pria diatasnya ini. Entahlah Luhan sedikit merasa heran dengan sikap Sehun saat ini. Pria itu tampak berbeda menurutnya yang jadi terkesan menuntutnya lebih dari pada biasanya.

"Oh, lihatlah wajah rusa- _ku_ saat ini! Terlihat begitu lucu hm?"

"Sehunnn..."

Pria itu terkekeh paksa dan terlihat main-main. Setelahnya memberikan tatapan tajam mengintimidasi berniat kembali melancarkan aksinya itu lebih lanjut.

"Sayang, sebentar lagi aku akan menciummu hm. Menciummu seburuk-buruknya, dengan bibir ini juga lidah ini untuk menjilati semua rasa darimu..."

Mungkin bisa dibilang Sehun jadi berniat sekali mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar sekarang. Menjadi salah satu dari tujuannya saat ini untuk menggoda lebih Luhan. Dan Luhan merasa semakin tak nyaman mendengarnya. Terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang berkerut sedikit agak takut.

 _ **Cup**_

 _ **Cup**_

Kecupan ringan terjadi diujung hidung mungil Luhan. Kemudian Sehun menubrukan wajahnya untuk bergesekan pada kulit wajah Luhan dimana pun. Bergesekan secara lumayan kasar dan itu sangat disengajakan.

"Dan aku akan membawamu pada rasa buruknya ketika kita menyatuh hm, nikmat juga kekacauan!"

" _Akh, ngghh...Se-Sehun be-berhenti berkata-..."_

"Kenapa hm? Apa kau tidak mau merasakan buruknya diriku yang menyatuh didalam tubuh manismu sayang?"

"Ti-tidak Se-hun _hengg-hhh_..."

Luhan benar tak mengerti mengapa sekarang Sehun jadi suka berkata kasar seperti ini. Mengatakan hal-hal yang terdengar buruk juga sedikit _kotor_. Bahkan sejauh ini saat mereka akan bercinta atau pun sekedar bercumbu Sehun tidak akan pernah mengeluarkan kata-kata seperti itu padanya. Yang ada Sehun akan memberinya begitu banyak kata-kata cinta. Baru kali inilah pria itu berkata-kata buruk padanya.

"Oh Luhan- _ku_ harus-kah sekarang aku melakukannya? Menciummu begitu buruk, lalu mencabulimu hingga kau merasa melayang?!"

Gelengan kepala begitu lemah Luhan lakukan, ia meringis sesekali walau tidak begitu suka atas perkataan kasar dari Sehun, namun Luhan tak bisa mengelakan diri jika ia mulai terangsang sekarang. Perkataan ini benar berhasil menaikan rasa gairah juga nafsunya dan Sehun sangat pintar melakukannya.

"Ti-tidak, he- _hentikangghhh_..."

"Kenapa sayang? Saat ini aku tengah membayangkan bagaimana wajah pasrah peluhmu mulai merengek padaku untuk segera dimasuki? Saat penisku akan menerobos ke surga milikmu" Sehun benar berniat merangsangnya, hingga saat ini berani berkata begitu vulgarnya.

"Ow, itu pasti sungguh terasa nikmat dan kau menjerit meminta lagi dan lagi..."

" _Sehun hentikanhhh...ja-jangan hahh...hah kumohonhh..._ " Sehun menyeringai mendapati wajah merah juga berkeringat Luhan saat ini.

Ia lalu menjilat lambat penuh nafsu seluruh bagian wajah berpeluh itu. Dan Luhan bergetar hebat sambil menjerit kecil minta dihentikan. Apa lagi mengingat kedua tangannya masih ditahan kuat oleh Sehun sampai ia tak bisa berbuat banyak untuk memberontak. Tubuhnya seketika merasa lemas dan sesuatu diantara selangkangannya mulai terasa sakit juga keras.

"Luhan sayanghhh..." lagi-lagi berbisik sensual disertai jilatan lagi ditelinga dalam pria kecilnya.

"Mulailah menjerit kasar padaku hm, biarkan aku mendengar suara tersiksamu dan aku akan menumpukmu begitu penuh dengan penisku ini!"

Kembali bergeleng kepala sekarang Luhan benar kesal akibat semua perkataan kotor prianya ini, karena hal itu Luhan merasa tersiksa ia sudah sangat tegang kini. Sementara pria Oh itu terus saja mengoceh hal yang tak pantas didengar. Ia menekuk wajah merah basahnya sebelum terisak samar.

"Sayang..."

"Hiks...hiks sakittt..."

Sehun terpaksa berhenti begitu akhirnya mendengar suara samar kecil itu. Berkedip mata beberapa kali sebelum mengangkat dagu si kecil dan disana ia melihat aliran sungai kecil mengalir hiasi kedua pipi rona sang kekasih.

"Kau menangis sayang?"

"Hiks...Se-hun jahat hiks..."

Pada akhirnya Luhan memang menangis karena tak bisa menahan rasa sakit pada penisnya yang sudah lama tegang, itu akibat ulah Sehun walau hanya karena perkataan kotor pria itu. Benar menyiksanya dan Sehun dengan bodohnya terus mengerjainya. Sungguh sial, maka Luhan menangis saja karena tak bisa berbuat apa pun. Dalam hati mengutuk sang kekasih dan segala tingkah bodohnya.

"Sayang-..."

"Aku membencimu hiks...sungguh hiks..."

Sehun ikut mengutuk pula dirinya, niatnya hanya mengerji tapi kini justru karenanya Luhan jadi menangis tersiksa. Ia lirik sekilas kebawah tubuhnya dimana ia bisa melihat jika diantara selangkangan Luhan terlihat sesuatu mengembung disana dibalik celana jeansnya. Tak perlu berpikir untuk mempertanyakannya Sehun sudah jelas tau apa yang telah terjadi pada kekasihnya itu. Ia pun merasa bersalah seketika.

"Oh, sayang- _ku_ maafkan aku..." ucapnya menyesal dan melepaskan kedua tangan Luhan, lalu membawa tubuh kecil itu dalam pelukannya.

"Hiks...Sehun jahat hiks...jahat hiks..." Luhan semakin teriksa.

"Sstthhh...jangan menangis lagi sayang, sungguh maafkan aku hm. Aku terlalu mengerjaimu..."

Sangat menyesal jika tau jadinya akan seperti ini mungkin Sehun tidak akan melakukannya. Membuat Luhan tersiksa dan menangis sungguh perbuatan yang Sehun tidak ingin lakukan. Tapi ia justru terlanjur melakukannya, kesalahannya kini sampai Luhan terus menangis olehnya.

"Mainhae hm...aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi, jadi jangan menangis lagi okay!"

"Jahat hiks..."

"Sssthhh... _uljimayo baby_ hm!"

Walau masih kesal dan marah Luhan tetap akan mengangguk lemah dalam pelukan Sehun. Bagaimana pun juga ini hanya candaan bodoh dari sang kekasih, meskipun sudah keterlaluan baginya. Dan Luhan pasti akan memaafkan Sehun pada akhirnya.

"Sehun, harus bertanggung jawab hiks..."

"Tentu saja sayang, aku akan melakukan apa pun untukmu."

Pelukan itu terlepas dimana Sehun membawa tubuh Luhan bangun dari sana. Duduk berhadapan dan Sehun dengan sayang merapikan poni Luhan yang sudah basah akibat keringat, tak lupa juga menghapus jejak air mata pria itu dipipi.

"Jangan menangis lagi yah..."

"Menyebalkan huh! Sehun menyebalkan!" Luhan pun memukul-mukul kesal dada bidang prianya.

Dibalas senyuman saja dari Sehun. "Yah, aku tau dan maafkan aku yah sayang..." ujarnya sangat menyesal.

"Harus tanggung jawab!" Pria kecil itu berengut masam.

"Okay, biar aku yang akan mengobatinya sayang- _ku_..."

Pada akhirnya Luhan pasrah kembali tepat begitu Sehun menciumnya lagi kini lebih berperasaan. Ia sambut dengan suka hati, menjatuhkan dirinya pada pangkuan sang tunangan dan mereka kembali bercumbu untuk memulai percintaan penuh rindu mereka yang sebenarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **To be continue...**_

Big Thanks :

 **luluhanhan/RusAngin/redose/aida arief/Hunnie/luhankuluhanmu/coolmaknaedeer/Xxian/Eka915/Feyaliaz2307/All Guest/Luhan204/july cutie/tchandra07. tc/Jung Hye Ri/lulu/ambar istrinya Suho/Princess Xiao/Eun810/uchi/hun4han520/monohybrid/tjabaekby/Elisye Het/HHCBcouple/7hanami/ohshyn76/LUFEXO.**

Yuhuuu...saya update ini hehe, maaf kalo late yah pake banget :D

Ceritanya makin aneh gk sih? Kayanya terlalu monoton yah, trus jadi banyakan moment BoranxLuhan yeh, juga bagi yg gk tau siapa itu Boran? Coba deh nggoogle dulu, cari Jing Boran pasti nemu. Dia juga aktris kok sama kaya Luhan, trus pernah main film bareng Luhan juga di Time Raiders tuh (bener kaga yah jdulnya? Hehee XD) pokoknya mereka pernah bareng deh.

bagi yg nanya ini konfliknya berat apa gk? Yah dipanteng aja selalu ff saya ini, ntar juga bakal tau kok hehee...

Trus yg rada gk suka sama momentnya BoranxLuhan, maaf yah emang jalan ceritanya gitu guys, emang kudu pake mrka dekat biar greget atuh, kalo gk gitu ceritanya gk bakal seru dong -3-

Yaudah itu aja deh basa-basi dari saya, maaf kalo ada typonya yah :')

Selanjutnya, makasih buat yang masih setia dengan ff saya ini dan sampai jumpa dichap depan yah :')

Byeee...

 **Kaltim/12/06/17**


	25. Chapter 25 : PEMBERITAHUAN!

Ini bukan update'an yah para readers saya kemari hanya ingin menyampaikan pemberitahuan kepada kalian semua, terutama para readers saya, walau saya gk yakin apa masih ada sedia jadi readers saya disini apa gk.

Mungkin ini suatu pemberitahuan yang bakal mengecewakan kalian semua, baik siapa pun. Pemberitahuannya bahwa saya sudah berpikir secara keseluruhan dan yakin jika saya bakal berhenti untuk menulis segala ff di akun saya ini.

Saya bakal menulis disini tepatnya di ffn aka

Bukan berhenti keseluruhan, saya hanya akan tetap menjadi salah satu author lama di dunia per-fanfic'an, tapi hanya khusus di Wattpad. Intinya saya akan pindah beralih ke wattpad dan mungkin hanya akan fokus ke satu tempat saja. Bukan berarti saya benar berhenti dalam dunia ff, khususnya pairing HunHan, bukan pindah fandom atau pun otp yah, karena saya masih terlalu sayang dengan otp top satu ini. Bagi saya HunHan itu otp yang paling hebat dari otp lainnya. Saya gila pada mereka, jadi gk bakal pindah ke mana pun.

Saya tau ini bukan hal yang baik buat kalian-mungkin? Apa lagi bagi para pembaca yang hanya bisa hadir diffn, tidak di wattpad. Tapi ini sudah menjadi keputusan bulat saya, walau kalian pasti bakal kecewa or lebih parahnya membenci author semacam saya?

Saya pahami itu, ada banyak alasan mengapa saya alih lapak, yang mungkin kalian cukup tau mengapa? Itu juga jika kalian ada yang mengerti bagaimana rasanya berada di posisi saya, tepatnya seorang author yg lama. Jujur akhir-akhir saya udah gk bisa meluangkan waktu buat banyak ff, yang setiap buat lalu dipost ke ffn hanya dapat respon seperempat bagain dari banyaknya penghuni ffn.

Siders, adalah salah satu alasan saya yang begitu kuat. Mengapa? Ah pasti kalian sudah banyak tau keluhan semacam itu yang mang biasa terjadi di sini, bayangkan lagi capek-capek buat ff, mikir keras gimana bisa buat menarik ceritanya, lalu para peminat bisa sedia memberikan respon yang baik. Trus dari itu semua cuman sebagian dapatnya? Rasanya sama aja kaya gk dihargain.

Saya juga jadi author udah lama banget disini, dari tahun 2014 mungkin itu tidak begitu lama bgi kalian, tapi bagi saya yg ngejalaninya udah lama banget. Dapat susah, mudahnya berkarya diffn. Tapi emang mungkin karena semua cerita ff yang saya buat gk lebih dari cerita pasaran, gk bermutu, hanya sekedar cerita tanpa ada hikmah atau nilai-nilai baik dari inti cerita tersebut.

Apa sih? Saya hanya author biasa yang mang udah lama berkarya disini, tapi gk pernah bisa sehebat layaknya para author yg populer baik yang udah lama atau yang baru menjadi author diffn. Jujur kadang sebagai author saya yakin, ada rasa iri yang bakal kalian rasakan kalo udah ngliat ff pra author lain dan cerita mereka lebih laris dan banyak pembacanya disana. Itu saya alami dan saya berkata jujur.

mungkin mang cerita saya aja yang emang masih lemah dari cerita ff lainnya^^

Maka dari itu, saya telah memutuskan hal ini baik-baik. Ada baiknya jika saya berhenti sekarang. Dan otomatis semua ff tak bermutu saya disini, bakal saya hentikan update'annya. Maaf jika itu sangat mengecewakan. Ini sudah jalan yang saya ambil, moga kalian bisa memakluminya.

Makasih buat segala sesuatu khususnya para readers saya selama ini telah setia kepada saya, dari awal berkarya disini, hingga detik ini^^ maaf udah mengecewakan banget yah^^ krna hanya ini yang bisa saya lakukan. Kalo mau marah sama saya silahkan, saya bersedia kok mau dimaki-maki juga ehehee...

moga juga dengan kepergian saya dari sini kalian bisa menerimanya, toh saya rasa masih ada diluar sana Author favorite kalian masih bertahan^^

Sekali lagi maaf semua dan makasih udah menemani saya selama ini berkarya didunia fanfiction :')

Last, byee...

Annyeong, selamat tinggal para readers semuanya^^

Thanks^^

Salam terakhir author xdhinnie0595

 **Kaltim/06/09/17**


End file.
